Consort
by oftenadrift
Summary: Leaving her tutors behind a princess arrives at Hogwarts to study, find an appropriate suitor, and select her consorts. Vampires thrown in for fun. Mary Sue, PWP, group sex, lots of M/M, drugs and booze a plenty, a touch of BDSM, some doses of torture later on.
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

Mae gazed nervously at the students bustling around her. She hadn't been to a school such as Hogwarts before, having been privately tutored by the staff at the palace in Austria. She glanced at the two wizards with her, both handsome and dressed in simple black muggle suits. She took her bodyguards with her pretty much everywhere, and heading to school would be the first time she had been without them for any period of time. A older witch with long blonde hair accompanied them and studied her charges expression. She had been Mae's primary guard since she was a child.

"I am not sure if I can do this…" Mae muttered as she smoothed her hands over the simple but classic looking pale blue summer dress she wore. She was petite but shapely, with long dark chestnut hair that shone in the daylight. Her heart shaped faced was marked by full lips and a button nose, her eyes a pale green surrounded by long lashes. Her skin was also pale, mostly from her general avoidance of the outside. She managed to have a healthy glow about her though. She was beautiful.

The blonde witch placed an hand on Mae's arm. "Princess, you've been preparing for this all summer. You know your parents want you to have more experience with the outside world."

Mae nodded. She had been isolated from a regular social life until now, hating the fawning gentry that surrounded her whenever she left her rooms. Her parents were concerned about her reclusive nature and wanted her to at least spend one year surrounded by regular peers. "You should head aboard now. It looks like the train is about getting ready to leave."

"Yes… I'll miss you." Mae's voice was a bit strained as she met her guards eyes. She turned and began to pull her trunk towards the train. In a cage on top rested a black with silver specks, pure bread kneazle. The train assistant helped her with her trunk and carrier smiling at her as she boarded the train. She had to find a compartment. Moving down the train's corridor she stopped at the first empty compartment she found. She tugged her trunk inside and eyeballed the storage unit above. Taking out her wand she used a quick spell to put the trunk in place and sat down, keeping her carrier close to her. She stuck a slender finger through the carrier's bars and gently stroked the top of her kneazle's head.

Mae jumped a bit as the door to her compartment opened. She braced herself for the beginning of her parent's socialization experiment. At least that is what she had come to think of it as. She smiled internally as she watched the gorgeous boy enter the compartment. He was tall, probably 6'3" with a slender but solid build. His skin was pale and nearly luminescent, and his hair looked silky. She loved the sheen of silver to the blonde. She studied him from beneath her lashes. Perhaps this year wouldn't be too bad at all. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as his gaze met her own. His eyes were beautiful, a pale grey. He was far more handsome than any of the gentlemen she had had foisted upon her in the palace as potential matches.

"Do you mind if I join you?" His voice was rich and had a aristocratic lilt to it.

"Please do." She was happy her voice didn't shake.

Draco studied the lovely girl he had stumbled upon. She was definitely new to Hogwarts, he'd remember seeing someone like her before. He chose to sit directly beside her. Turning to her he gave her a smile. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand towards hers and she gave it a light shake.

"I'm Mae Ananstof."

Draco froze at the name. He was well aware of all the pureblood families in Britain, but thanks to his father, he also knew several internationally. "The Austrian Ananstof's? Are your parents August and Daniel?"

"Yes." She didn't know what else to say. She'd not been expecting anyone to recognize her name. At least not so soon. She was hoping to blend in a bit more.

Draco knew the royal families. They were few and far between. So this was the reclusive daughter? His father had mentioned her after a business meeting with Daniel. Apparently he'd been quite intrigued at the potential match. He'd been trying to think of alternatives to the Parkinson's. Oh, this was going to be an excellent year.

"It is most certainly a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and raised it for a brief kiss, gently brushing his lips against her knuckles. He watched as she blushed, her eyes lowering. "Can I ask what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"My parents wanted me to socialize a bit more. I've been tutored my whole life, so this will be my first time in a regular school." Mae smiled at Draco.

"Well I'd be more than happy to help you get orientated. Hogwarts is a large school. What year are you entering?"

"I've been accepted into the 8th year Hogwarts has been offering."

"I am sure we'll share some classes then. I can give you pointers on the professors".

Draco's eyes narrowed as he heard a bang and the door to the compartment slid open. Wonderful. It was Pansy. She took a quick look between the scene before her, noticing how close Draco sat to the brunette. She huffed a bit and shot a quick glare at the new girl.

"Draco, I was just looking for you. It's been such a long summer and I missed you terribly." Pansy sat across from him and leaned in to give him a kiss.

His eyes were like ice when he looked at her. Really, she was fucking impossible. Dodging the move he leaned back and with a cold voice said, "Shouldn't you be off with Millicent?"

"She's coming to join me later. She was talking with Theo the last I checked". Ignoring the girl beside Draco she smiled at him. "How was your summer? I heard you went to your chalet in France for awhile."

"My summer was fine Pansy." Draco noticed Mae shifting uncomfortably next to him. He definitely did not want her feeling put out. Pansy always was a jealous bint. Draco turned to Mae and gave her a roguish smile. "How about you Mae, did you do anything special over the summer?"

Pansy was pissed. Draco shouldn't be looking at anyone like that except her.

"I spent most of my time at home. I did manage to head out and do some shopping in Paris and Milan though. My parents and I also spent a bit of time in Russia at our lake house." Draco nodded at her explanation. He knew the Ananstof family was exceedingly wealthy. They would be a perfect match. He wanted to keep talking with her but he was a bit stuck at the moment, he had to go the the Head carriage shortly. He didn't really fancy leaving Mae alone with Pansy though.

He smirked when Blaise entered the carriage. He could keep Pansy in check.

Mae really didn't like the way the Pansy girl kept looking at her. She didn't want to deal with any girl drama. If she wanted that she would have spent more time at court.

Mae looked up and studied the newcomer. He was as tall as Draco with a slightly larger build. He was just as beautiful, but with lovely olive skin and dark hair that rested in waves to his collar. His eyes were a deep blue and rested on her with an expression of curiosity.

Draco stood and gave Blaise a quick pat on the back. Turning to introduce him to Mae. "Mae this is Blaise Zambini. Blaise this is Mae Ananstof." Draco knew Blaise would make the connection. Pansy of course was always a bit slow on the uptake and wouldn't have a clue.

"Oh really?" Blaise practically purred. He moved to Mae and raised her hand for a gentlemanly kiss. "Wonderful to meet you Princess."

Mae was blushing again. Well Hogwarts certainly had no shortage on gorgeous males, so at least that was a something to write home about. She was sure her mother would be thrilled. She'd been pushing her to take her share of consorts for the past two years. It wasn't her fault that the men she was meeting were positively drab.

"Blaise a word." Draco motioned for him to step outside the compartment.

"Sure thing mate."

As Draco and Blaise stepped outside the compartment into the hall. Pansy turned on the new girl. "Don't even think about getting too cozy with my boyfriend Draco."

Mae didn't say anything. She was not going to respond to the hostile girl across from her. It wasn't worth her time. She didn't get the vibe that the two were actually dating.

Draco gave Blaise a smirk once they were outside the compartment.

"What's she doing at Hogwarts?"

"She told me her parents wanted her to socialize, I guess she's been holed up in that palace of hers getting tutored."

Blaise nodded. He was definitely interested in the newcomer.

"I can see that look in your eyes Blaise. Don't even think about it."

"You met her all of 10 minutes ago. You can't just go staking a claim like that."

"I can and I did."

Blaise rolled his eyes. He'd known Draco long enough to just ignore his spoiled behaviour.

"I think we should let her decide. After all, I am sure your girlfriend Pansy is having a nice chat with her right about now."

Draco bristled. He regretted ever bedding Pansy. She clung to him like a leech. "That's what I actually wanted to talk to you about. Mae seemed a bit uncomfortable. Can you at least keep Pansy from killing her while I got take care of head duties."

"Sure thing. But don't come crying to me when we're together."

"Not going to happen Zambini."

It was Blaise's turn to smirk. Draco and him always did have a competitive streak between the two of them.

They both turned and headed back into the compartment.

"Ladies, I hate to run, but I am needed in the Head's compartment." Pansy looked put out and Mae nodded meeting Draco's gaze.

"OK Drake, but we'll have to finish catching up once we get to Hogwarts" Pansy's voice was suggestive and she sent him a wink.

Draco almost groaned aloud when he heard Blaise chuckle beside him. He turned and left shaking his head.

"I am more than happy to keep you two lovely ladies company." Blaise plopped down beside Mae giving her a winning smile.

Pansy couldn't see the appeal of the little brunette. She looked like a nervous first year. Pitiful really. But if Blaise kept the bint away from Draco she was all for the match. She looked up when the compartment door slid open. "Millie, good to see you." Millicent grinned and sat down beside Pansy engaging her in conversation.

"So Mae, do you know what classes you'll be taking yet?" Blaise smiled as he let his hand brush her arm.

"Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. I might also take Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I haven't decided quite yet."

"Looks like we'll have quite a few classes together then. The only one I'm not taking is Herbology." He paused, "So Mae, tell me, what do you enjoy doing for fun?"

Mae met Blaise's eyes and couldn't help but smile at his warm expression. "I'm an avid reader, and I enjoy horseback riding. I also love to travel. I'm lucky enough to have my tutors be mobile so they can come with me to different countries".

"What's your favourite place to visit?"

"I'd have to say the lakeside country in Italy. It's gorgeous in the summertime."  
>"Si bella… Perhaps sometime when I am home we can meet up. My parents relocated to Camogli not to long ago."<p>

Mae blushed at the offer. This was really a bad day for that. She hated the redness that kept creeping into her cheeks.

Blaise enjoyed her lovely blush. She was gorgeous. He would definitely give Draco a run for his money.

Blaise continued to chat with her, telling her about the houses at Hogwarts. "I'll introduce you to a lot of people at the school. The good lot anyways." Blaise placed a hand on her arm. "I'd also like to show you Hogsmeade. It's a quaint little wizarding village near the school. Every few weeks the students are allowed to visit to have a bit of a breather from the school."

"I'd like that. I have to admit, I am a fan of shopping."

Blaise grinned. "What girl isn't? We'll call it a date then."

Blaise's eyes shifted to the compartment door as the food trolley came in. "Would you like anything princess?"

Mae smiled. From Blaise her title seemed much more like an endearment. "Perhaps some earl grey. It's actually a bit chilly in here."

Blaise smiled and picked up the tea for himself and her, and a few chocolate frogs.

Mae sipped the tea Blaise bought for her and smiled at the lovely Italian boy.

Pansy watched the interaction with glee. "You two look really cute together. Blaise, why don't you ask Mae out?"

"Already did Pansy." Blaise nodded at the girl. He didn't like Pansy, she was a conniving bitch.

"Wonderful. I'll bet you two will be the new it couple in school this year." She was really laying it on thick.

Mae let out a small smile and enjoyed warming her hands on the tea. If Blaise was single then all the more fun for her. He was very sweet.

Blaise turned back to Mae. "Are you still cold?"

"No, this is doing wonders thank you."

Blaise couldn't help think that was too bad. Body heat would certainly have warmed her up.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Blaise keeping up the conversation with Mae. She enjoyed gazing at the Scottish countryside and felt more at ease now that she had someone she would consider familiar around. When it came time to change her robes she was rather pleased. Her mother had insisted she'd had hers custom made, so she had called in one of the top designers in Paris to recreate the robes out of a fine material. Giving it a bit more structure so it fit her perfectly. She noticed the blouse was a bit tighter than her peers and the skirt had a bit more flow to it.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hogwarts robes look quite that good." Blaise whispered to Mae causing her to blush.

Pansy noticed the change and put her nose up in the air. It was custom for the wealthier families to have custom robes made. She hadn't heard of the Ananstof family, so perhaps they were one of the gauche new money families.

Once the train stopped, Blaise helped her gather her things and escorted her off the train.

"We take the carriages to Hogwarts, then there is a welcome feast." Blaise led Mae down the path his hand on the small of her back. Their trunks floated behind them and with a flick of his wand they loaded onto the back of a carriage. Blaise was happy to notice that Millie and Pansy got into another carriage up ahead. He was not so pleased to see Draco back with a determined look on his face.

"Hi Draco. Did everything go OK?" Mae asked.

Draco took in how Blaise was still resting his hand on Mae's back and how close she stood to the Italian. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a cocky smile. Draco smirked back, the game wasn't over yet.

"It went just fine Mae. We just had to sort out some Head business. We should be on our way though. I'll join you two for the ride".

Draco moved towards the pair and surprised Blaise when he reached for Mae's hand, and moved her away from Blaise and helped her into the carriage. He proceeded to sit beside her while Blaise climbed in and sat across from the pair.

"How was your train ride?" Draco put his arm around the back of the seat letting his hand dangle onto Mae's shoulder.

She turned to him with a curious expression on her face. "For the most part it was really nice. Blaise and I got to know each other a bit better."

"Did Pansy give you any trouble?"

"Your girlfriend?"

Draco looked aghast while Blaise chuckled. "She is not my girlfriend. I assure you I am quite single."  
>Mae quirked an eyebrow. "That's odd, she was rather insistent."<p>

Draco took a deep breath. "She is under the mistaken impression that we have a relationship. We dated one another years ago and it didn't work out." Draco grimaced at the word dated. Fucked would have been more accurate. "She tends to get jealous. She is also deluded to thinking that we may get back together again." Now Draco's voice sounded amused at the prospect.

"Oh…" Mae was surprisingly pleased at that. She flicked her eyes between the two boys. Who were both looking at her with disarming smiles.

"Are you being sorted with the first years?" Blaise interjected.

Mae met his eyes with a smile. "Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore said it would be best that way. I have to admit, I am nervous about the prospect. I am not really a fan of being in front of large crowds."  
>Draco gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "It'll be over in no time. I have no doubt you'll join us in Slytherin. It's the house with the most respected purebloods. We'll make sure to save you a seat."<p>

"Thank you."

Blaise leaned in a bit as the carriage came to a holt. "Looks like we're here. Don't worry about your luggage it'll be brought to your dorm after the sorting. You'll have to go with Hagrid and the first years since you're being sorted with them. He's the half-giant." As they exited the carriage Blaise pointed towards Hagrid as he was ushering in the first years.

Draco took Mae's hand again and kissed it. "We'll be seeing you soon princess. If you get nervous up there just look for us and focus."

Mae nodded and followed the first years. She noticed a few older students with the group, so at least she wasn't the only new transfer. It didn't take long for them to reach the Great Hall and form a line. She watched as the smaller students were sorted and kept herself poised and straight. She may have hated being in front of groups, but she could slip into a regal bearing when she needed to.


	2. Draco's Move

She watched as Dumbledore stood. "Now students, we have a few new arrivals. These transfers will undoubtedly bring some enlightening experiences with them. Let us all welcome them." The great hall applauded.

"Mae Ananstof."

Mae approached the seat ignoring the crowd as best she could. She sat and her eyes found Draco and Blaise. She took a deep, steadying breath.

At the Gryffindor table Ron poked Harry and whispered. "She's gorgeous that one. Hopefully she'll get sorted with us."

Harry nodded absently, used of Ron's commentary of the girls at school. Hermione shot the two a glower guessing exactly what Ron had said. The girl was certainly pretty enough, but Hermione could never see what all the fuss was about.

The sorting hat was a surprisingly heavy weight on her head.

"Ah, ah… what have we here…" It whispered to her. "It has been a long while since we've had any of the royal families with us… you would fit well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin my dear… what will it be?" Mae concentrated staring at the two boys who had grabbed her attention. "SLYTHERIN."

Mae stood and made her way over to the Slyterthin table where she was getting applause and definitely some admiring gazes. She surprised some by directly heading to Blaise and Draco where she proceeded to sit between them in the space they had created. She caught a death glare from Pansy as Draco playfully gave her a squeeze with his arm, leaving it around her waist.

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered. He was eyeballing the new arrival as she sat between Malfoy and Zambini. It looked like the two boys already knew her from their expressions and welcome.

"Well, there is no accounting for taste." Hermione said primly watching the new girl as Malfoy wrapped his arm around her. Harry gave a non-committal sound.

Mae rather enjoyed the way Draco's hand was stroking her side as they sat watching the rest of the sorting. Occasionally Blaise would take her hand and rub his thumb along her wrist. She could get used to this kind of attention. Eventually all the transfers had been sorted. She was the only one to land in Slytherin.

She smiled when the food appeared on the table. Draco leaned in closer to her, right in her space talking close to her ear, letting his breath ghost across her. "The house elves always go all out at the beginning of the year feast."

Pansy was glowering at the scene ahead of her. She had no idea why the two boys were panting over the new arrival. She supposed she was pretty enough but really, her and Draco had history.

"Pansy, you look like you swallowed a lemon." Theo chucked beside her. He glanced over at the scene. Draco was pouring Mae a drink and Blaise was adding food to her plate grinning. "You have no idea who she is do you."

Pansy turned to Theo and glared. "Whatever do you mean?"

"She's an Ananstof… and the way Blaise and Draco are acting I am guessing that is their only daughter. She's a princess. Royal family and all that…" Theo waved his hand making his point.

Pansy positively glowered. If Draco thought he was getting out of making a marriage contract with her family he was sadly mistaken. She'd struck her claim years ago. "Well I don't care who she is, she can bloody well stay away from Draco…"

"I don't think she's the one that's making the move Pansy." He laughed as he watched Draco stroke Mae's arm as he said something to her. He was in no way being subtle about his intentions. He was positively getting a kick out of the way Pansy was acting. Everyone knew her little obsession with his housemate was going nowhere.

Draco was determined. He knew his father would be thrilled at this match. It would do wonders for the Malfoy name. "What is your first class tomorrow?"

"Potions, with Professor Snape."

"I looks like we're all in the class". Blaise said nodding. "How do you like the meal so far?"

"It's quite delicious. I was actually curious as to what the food would be like here at the school."

Draco drew Mae's attention back to him with a hand on her knee. "If you have the time I'd love if you'd come to the manor for dinner sometime. Our house elves are some of the best trained in the culinary arts."

Mae blushed prettily. Two dates in one day, not bad. "I'd like that."

"How about this upcoming weekend? Since the war Dumbledore has opened up the floo so the 8th years can come and go more freely during the school year." Draco didn't want to waste time with her. Blaise was already nipping at her heels.

"That should be alright. I hadn't really made any plans. Well except for going to Hogsmeade with Blaise." She turned to him. "Would that be near the end of the month?"

Blaise smiled at her. "More towards the middle this month, though we can certainly get together before then. We'll have to chat more and make some plans."

Dumbledore stood at the head table. "Everyone, please prepare to head to your respective common rooms. First years will be escorted by the house prefects. Students, please ensure that your new transfers are able to find there way."

Theo motioned to Blaise meeting his eyes with a wink. "Can we chat for a bit on the way to the common room? There is something I'd like to discuss with you." Blaise nodded before rising to meet him.

Draco stood, offering his hand to Mae. "Allow me to escort you." He helped her off the bench and didn't release her hand. Holding it he lead her through the halls and down into the dungeon, ignoring the curious looks from the other Slytherins and the glares from Pansy. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is mandrake." As he spoke the portrait opened and revealed the surprisingly comfortable looking common room. It was large with scattered sofas in a lush green, and while the room had stone walls, the various fire places kept it warm and inviting. There were several more private nooks just hidden from sight by the angles of the walls.

"It's a bit before bedtime. After you've arranged your things would you like to come back and talk for awhile. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Draco squeezed her hand softly and looking down at her and giving her a gorgeous smile.

"Of course. I would like to learn more about you as well." Mae looked down at their entwined hands and shivered a bit.

Parting from Draco she wandered up to the dorms and found her stuff placed at the foot of one bed. Releasing her kneazle Matinfor from his carrier, he wandered out and explored the area by her bed before resting on it. Pulling the curtains around her area closed, Mae rustled through her trunk looking for something more comfortable to wear. She was rather a big fan of muggle clothing lines. Pulling a pair of Victoria's Secret lowriding sweat pants out she put them on, adding the matching hoodie. The dark blue of the set looked lovely against her pale skin. The hoodie was short enough to give a glimpse of her toned stomach. Switching her school issued shoes for a pair of ballet flats she stretched a bit and smiled thinking of the two boys she'd met. School would definitely be more interesting than she had thought. She decided to ignore Pansy, she didn't have a fondness for girl drama. Picking up her kneazel and stroking him she decided to head back downstairs and chat with Draco. She'd introduce him to Matinfor, On her way out she noticed that some of the other girls had their curtains drawn and was happy she didn't have to deal with anyone else at the moment. Exiting the girls dorms she spotted Draco relaxing by one of the fireplaces. Padding over to him she smiled as he gazed up at her.

"I have to say princess, you look rather stunning in even the simplest things."

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself." Mae admired him in a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

"Who did you bring down with you?" Draco asked as he patted the sofa beside him. Mae sat next to him and Draco scooted over until they were touching. He placed an arm around her shoulders and leisurely stroked her arm.

"This little guy is Matinfor. My parents brought him for me a few years ago."

The kneazel sniffed Draco and wandered onto his lap purring. Draco took his unoccupied hand and stroked the soft fur.

"He definitely seems to like you." Mae smiled a Draco. He smelled amazing. Sandalwood she guessed. She snuggled into his side enjoying the closeness.

"So tell me a bit about yourself…" Mae said softly.

"What would you like to know? I'm an open book with you darling."

"Umm, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

"I enjoy reading, wizarding literature mostly. I also like drawing, playing Seeker for the school's Quidditch team and spending my free time traveling. My parents have several estates scattered around Europe."

"Mine do as well. I was telling Blaise that I have a fondness for the lake country in Italy. Though I also love France. Paris is one of my favourite cities."

"Perhaps you and I can travel to Paris sometime. My family has a lovely townhouse there, close to the wizarding portion of Faubourg Saint Honore."

"That sounds really lovely. Usually I just travel with my guards, occasionally my parents."

"No close friends?" Draco looked at her curiously.

"I honestly don't have any real friends, not really. The court is not exactly the friendliest place. I've been somewhat reclusive actually. I find it difficult to connect with the people I have met, which is one of the reasons my parents cut me off tutoring and decided to send me here this year. They felt it would be good to get out of the palace and mingle with people my own age."

"That sounds like a good plan. You've already found me." Draco chuckled. He had a calculating look in his eyes that she couldn't see from her position. He raised his hand from her arm to stroke the back of her neck. "I am sure you have to go to a lot of formal functions, do you ever meet anyone there?"

"Well, to be honest. I usually avoid such functions. When I do go I find the girls to be rather vapid and the matches my mother has presented, rather… inadequate."

"Then we definitely have that in common… Now, I want to be upfront with you…."

Mae looked at Draco meeting his eyes. They were such a beautiful silvery grey. "I would like you to go out with me."

Mae was a bit surprised at how fast he was moving, but she guessed it was to be expected. "I would be open to that…" Her voice trailed off a bit. Oh my… Draco was suddenly kissing her. He moved her lips against her own, using his tongue to ask permission for entry. She parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue brush her own, stroking it. She sighed against him. She felt when Matinfor jumped off Draco and landed on the floor. She doubted he would go far. Draco turned his body towards Mae pulling until he was fully facing her on the sofa, his left leg tucked under him so he could be closer to her body. He gripped the back of her neck a bit tighter as he continued the kiss, thoroughly exploring her mouth. Mae felt a bit braver and wrapped her arms around Draco, one hand stroking through his silky hair. God it felt good. She actually hadn't allowed anyone to kiss her before, but no one had been this attractive either. She ran a hand down his back feeling the tensing muscles there. He felt amazing.

Draco pulled back slowly placing gentle kisses against her lips. Their eyes opened and he met her's. She was blushing again and he admired her slightly swollen lips. She looked delectable. "So gorgeous, will you meet me for breakfast in the morning? I'd like to get to potions a bit early so we can sit next to one another."

Mae nodded still a bit off kilter from the kiss. She couldn't help but glance down at his lips before her eyes flicked back to meet his. He had a rather adorable smirk on his face. He leaned forward again kissing just beside her lips. He knew how to tease, and he knew how to do it well.

"OK, what time did you want me to meet you?"

"7:30 should do it. Class starts at 8:30, so it will give us time to eat before we head to class… Now my princess, you should be off to bed. It's getting rather late." Raising himself from the couch he tugged her up against him. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head and gave her a solid hug. His hand lightly stroked the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up slightly. "Sleep…" He said a smile on his lips, before releasing her.

"Goodnight Draco…" Mae managed before heading back up to her dorm with her kneazel at her heels. She felt completely flustered. She could not believe it had only been about 8hrs since she boarded the Hogwarts Express and ended up with two romantic interests.

Draco wandered up to the owlery a satisfied smirk on his face. That had gone perfectly. He just had to sent a quick note to his father to let him know that he should expect company that weekend.

_Dear father,_

_I have some pleasant news to share. I've managed to secure myself a new lady friend: Mae Ananstof. I am sure you will be pleased. I have invited her to the manor this weekend for dinner. Please ensure that the house elves are informed. I do believe she will be a far superior choice to the Parkinsons._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_


	3. First Day

The next morning came swiftly and Mae showered, choosing a gentle vanilla scent. Her hair she styled a put in a simple up do with curls falling down behind her. She used her wand to add a touch of makeup as her stylist had taught her. She wanted to look as beautiful as she could today. Back at her trunk she pulled out a small jewelry box. She put in some diamond studs and slipped on a stunning ring with sapphires around it. Her parents had sent her with a lovely collection of baubles knowing her admiration for jewels. Satisfied with her appearance she headed up to breakfast.

Draco smirked at Blaise as he sat down for breakfast. "Game over my friend."

"What?" Blaise turned to Draco.

"The lovely princess agreed to go out with me last night. It really is too bad you had to wander off with Theo."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Keep on your toes Draco. Things change just as fast as they happen. Especially with your penchant for dallying. Plus 'go out'…" He made quotation marks in the air "does not exactly mean the ink is dry on a marriage contract."

"Ah ah ah… Blaise, I fully intend to make Mae a Malfoy wife."

Blaise ignored the blonde. He knew him far too well. He gave him a month or two before he cracked. He was the biggest prat in the school.

Mae wandered into the Great Hall and spotted Draco chatting with Blaise. She didn't doubt that Blaise already knew what had transpired within the two. She may not have been too socially savvy but boys were notoriously competitive. She was used of that with her potential matches at home.

"Good morning gorgeous…" Draco greeted patting the seat beside him. Mae briefly greeted Blaise and smiled when Draco tugged her close for a quick kiss. He placed an arm around her and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. Mae loaded her plate with fruit, and took a dollop of yogurt. "How did you sleep last night?"

Mae lightly touched Draco's knee and smiled. "Really well actually. I think I was pretty worn out from the long day yesterday." Draco stroked her back with his hand, leaving it to rest lightly tucked around her waist.

"How are you feeling about your first day?"

"OK actually. A little nervous, but I suppose that is to be expected."

"Not to worry love, we've got all our classes together today, so you can stick by me."

Mae nodded taking a bite of a slice of apple.

"Oh, I notified my father to expect us this weekend. I am sure he'll be quite interested in meeting you."

"Will your mother be there?"

"No, she's actually vacationing in the south of France at the moment, visiting some family. I can certainly arrange a time for the two of you to meet though. I think you'd get a long wonderfully."

Mae smiled at Draco. She supposed he was moving very quickly, but such was life among the older pureblood families. Both of their expiry dates were fast approaching when it came to being able to dodge a marriage contract. She liked Draco quite a bit already. She didn't mind pursuing this. Draco plucked a grape from Mae's plate and popped it into his mouth. She smacked him lightly on the arm and he leaned in to kiss her a bit more thoroughly.

"Oy, you'd think they could keep that to the Slytherin common room…" Ron groused. He was stuffing his face with toast as he glared across the great hall. He hated that Malfoy got the girls so easily. He was such a complete bastard.

Hermione glanced at the two. "I imagine Malfoy is wooing her with the intent of marriage."

Ron almost choked on his toast and stuttered, "That man whore?".

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look.

"I was curious about the name last night, as I recalled reading it somewhere, and did some research last night."

Ron nodded, of course she did.

"The Ananstof family is one of the royal families. About as pureblooded as they get. They originate in Austria. As far as I know their family linage as royalty goes back to the 8th century. I am sure Malfoy is salivating over the prospect of bringing her into the Malfoy line. As far as I've read, the royal families can have a female heir, meaning that if she marries Malfoy, he'll eventually get to play the match to her queen."

"Bloody hell… as if he needs anything to make his ego any bigger." Ron harshly bit into a piece of sausage.

"I wonder what she's doing at Hogwarts?" Harry interjected.  
>"Traditionally the royal families employ tutors for their children. So it is curious…" Hermione nibbled on a tomato looking thoughtful.<p>

"Alright love, off to class we go…" Draco brushed a few crumbs off his robe as he linked his fingers through Mae's. He tugged her up off the bench gently and led her back to the dungeons. Entering the potions classroom he looked around. "Where would you like to sit? Generally Severus makes our seating arrangement permanent. So we'll be potions partners for the rest of the year."

"I'd like to sit near the back actually. I'd feel more comfortable."

Draco nodded and choose a table on the back left side of the room. He pulled out a chair for Mae and sweeping her hair aside as she sat he kissed her neck. She shivered a bit at the contact and admired Draco as he sat beside her. He turned to her and pulled her forward for another searching kiss. She smiled against him as he cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked the skin there. Pulling back he studied her face. "How do you feel about potions?"

"It's actually one of my favourite subjects. My tutor was Angus Eusterif, and he really made my lessons enjoyable."  
>"I've heard of Eusterif. He's quite a famous potions master."<p>

"He is a friend of the families and was really happy about helping out my parents. We've been working together for the last 10 years."

"You started potions that early?"

"My mother is, and was, very big on education. While I already know what I am going to do once I graduate she always wanted me to have a strong background in all the different areas of magical work."

"Did you get tested prior to coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I actually tested out of quite a few of the subjects. But I enjoy them… and since this is really more of a social adventure… I kept them in my class schedule."

Draco nodded. He looked up as the other students started to file into the classroom. He noticed how Mae kept her focus on how he was stroking her hand on the top of the desk.

Theo came strutting up to the pair. "Draco, care to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

"Girlfriend…" He corrected noting the look in Theo's eyes. Mae gave him a startled look which he ignored. He had no doubt he'd be beating the other Hogwart's boys off with a stick as soon as they clued in to what she was. The sooner they got married the better… He turned to Mae as she looked up and gave Theo a tentative smile. "Mae this is Theo Nott. Theo, Mae…"

"A pleasure to meet you princess. I look forward to getting to know you over the school year." Theo had the gall to wink at her before plopping himself in the desk in front of them. Next, Blaise came up and greeted Mae. He flirted with her right in front of Draco, causing him to glare at his best mate. He smirked at Draco before sitting by Theo and taking his potions text out of his bag. Draco scowled a bit. This could get annoying. No one else he'd been with had gotten this kind of response. He wasn't really used to the idea of actual competition. Not that any of them really stood a chance against him.

Pansy came in and promptly gave the pair a withering stare noticing their entwined hands. Draco caught Pansy's eye and turned to Mae brushing a kiss against her cheek before she turned and he placed a proper kiss on her lips. He hoped the stupid cow would get the message. He hated spelling things out to the truly stupid.

Pansy was livid. How could Draco do this to her? He was supposed to be her's. Not some slags. She stalked to a seat and sat down waiting for Millicent to come in and join her.

"Sorry about that gorgeous… Pansy really hasn't gotten the message that I have absolutely no interest in her." Draco brought Mae's hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss along the knuckles.

He studied the sapphire band on her finger. "That is a lovely ring."

"Thank you… I rather have a fascination with different gems. My parents tend to indulge me quite a bit. Plus, of course, the family has a substantial collection."

Draco tucked this bit of information away. He'd have to find some suitable courting gifts for her, and if it was jewels she liked, he'd shower her with them.

Professor Snape entered the classroom with a sweep of his robes. "Quiet! I expect each of you to be on your very best behaviour. This is a N.E.W.T. level course and while I anticipate that some of you will fail horribly…" He glanced at Ron and Harry… "those that do wish to do well would best do it in silence." He sneered at the class and waved his wand, instructions appearing on the board. "You will be brewing the Adepto Invisibilia potion today. You have two hours. Begin."

Draco turned to Mae. "I'll get the ingredients. Do you want to set up the cauldron?"

"Of course." Mae busied herself securing a cauldron from the wall and carefully lit it. Draco returned with the ingredients and set them up neatly. The two of them worked fluidly together and Draco was pleased at how adept she was with the potion making process. Though with such a strong tutor it was no wonder. They finished even before Granger and he smirked at that. Professor Snape approached as Draco bottled the potion, it had taken on a delicate lavender sheen.

"Excellent work Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Ananstof. 10 points to Slytherin."

He caught Granger as she turned and gave a little sniff before turning back to her own work.

Hermione hated when the ferret finished first. He was insufferable. She didn't even know why they let him back into Hogwarts. He was a nasty piece of work.

The rest of the class finished quickly and took down Snape's homework off the board. Two feet of parchment on the potion's history.

"OK love. It looks like we have Care of Magical Creatures next…" Draco wasn't sure why he had chosen to continue in that oaf Hagrid's class, but he was glad he had now. He wanted to keep an eye on his new interest… she was too great a prize to let slip away.

He led her outside with his arm around her waist holding her close to him. He noticed the Weasel eyeing her from the corner of his eye and he scoffed internally. That was rich. As if she would bother with the likes of him.

"What do you suppose will be the subject today?"

Draco ran his hand down a bit resting it on Mae's hip. "I checked ahead in the text and I would bet it's going to be an Augurey."

"Oh, I haven't actually seen one up close before. Then again, I don't have any particular fondness for birds."

Draco was correct in his assumption. Hagrid droned on about the bird's properties before inviting the students to pet the dark green bird. It was actually fairly friendly. Aside from the superstitions surrounding it, it wasn't too bad. Draco watched Mae interact with it. She was gentle and despite her initial declaration seemed perfectly content stroking its feathers.

The rest of the class went slowly. The only thing really good about this class was its lack of homework.

"Let's get back and head for lunch. I am starving." Draco declared, linking Mae's arm with his own. "I am hoping they have a good array of sandwiches today."

Draco and Mae sat close together once again. Draco keeping in constant contact with her. He noticed a few other of the Slytherin boys pointing at them and discussing something. He was definitely not straying to far from her. He thought of Blaise's words earlier in the day. He would be a fool to screw this opportunity up. No barrage of willing witches or wizards would be worth it. Besides, he had already sowed his oats as it were. There were very few of the attractive members of Hogwarts he hadn't sampled.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Draco and Mae working well together in their partnered classes. Draco was happy to note that she was quite bright and was able to keep a conversation going on a variety of topics. He'd noticed she was a bit shy at times, but that seemed to have dissolved around him, though it was still very much present when different people kept coming up to introduce themselves. It was about 90% boys sniffing around, with a few girls looking to up their social status thrown in for good measure.

After dinner they returned to their common room. "Why don't you get changed, and we can meet back down here for awhile." Draco offered. Mae nodded leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips which he returned.

Mae wanted to get back downstairs quickly so she rushed a bit, pulling her curtains around her bed swiftly. What to wear? She smiled to herself. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and paired it with an oversize tank top. It was comfortable and showed off her figure. She figured Draco would appreciate it. Digging around she found her ballet flats and put them back on.

Draco studied the letter that was resting on his bed. His father had wrote back quite quickly.

_Draco, this is indeed excellent news. I will have a marriage contract put together promptly so we have our offer prepared and I will let your mother know. I look forward to meeting Miss. Ananstof. I will make sure the elves have something suitable put together. - Father_

Returning to the common room Mae found Draco in the same spot, wearing a pair of black sweats and a grey t-shirt. He looked gorgeous. She approached him and was surprised when he tugged her down into his lap. "Much more comfortable this way…" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mae blushed as she felt the hard planes of Draco's body against hers in a new way. He moved his hand under her shirt so it was stroking the small of her back. "My father wrote back, everything is all set for the weekend. If you'd like we can have dinner on Saturday and you can stay at the manor overnight. We have several guest rooms. I'd like to show you some of the manor's grounds." He never invited girls over to his home, but this was completely different. He had a mission in mind.

Mae smiled at Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder leaning in a bit closer to him. "I'd like that." Draco moved her a bit closer and playfully nipped at her neck. He laved it with his tongue before lightly sucking on the skin there. Mae made a small whimper as he turned his lips to her's and kissed her forcefully. Adjusting her body Draco made it so she was straddling him. He pressed himself against her core and she gasped a bit against his lips. This was intense, Mae could feel her temperature spike as she felt Draco's hands grasp her bottom pulling her even closer. "I'll do anything you'd like, love." He whispered into her ear. Mae smiled against his throat.

"I'll leave it up to you Draco…" Mae said coyly against his ear. She could tell he was the one with the experience here, so it was probably best to let him guide them along.

Draco smirked at her statement grinding her down against his erection. She was shivering against him. He would bet his weight in galleons she hadn't done this with anyone before. He didn't care if the whole Slytherin house saw what he was doing to the little princess. He was actually fine with it. Let them talk, it would make his claim more clear.

He kept grinding against her until she came undone with a little moan against his neck. She slumped a bit against him and he kissed her gently. "I can do so much more for you…perhaps when we get to the manor you can skip the guest room and stay with me…"

Mae had never felt anything so good in her life. She had never found anyone so attractive before and she was positively spent against him… If this could get better she wanted it. "Draco, I think that would be a perfect idea…"

He smiled against her neck before helping her off him… He would wait until he was inside her… sometimes denying oneself for awhile heightened the pleasure.

He spent the rest of the evening talking with her about their respective childhoods. They actually hadn't been too different. Both filled with tutors and etiquette lessons. He came to the conclusion that she was just of used to getting what she wanted as he was.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Draco and Mae became closer, spending each night in the common room wrapped up in one another. Word spread fast about what she was and despite Draco's claim it didn't stop males from other houses approaching Mae and asking her out or helping her with her books, or walking her between classes. She mostly just smiled shyly and was internally amused at the attention. She did dislike the glares she was receiving from the females in the other houses, but it was to be expected, she'd been getting them her whole life. Unless of course they were being little sycophants… then they didn't bother doing anything like that to her face.

On the Friday night Mae curled against Draco. "I hate to complain, but it's getting too much… so many people seem to be following me around… and the girls are vicious…"

Draco stroked her back with annoyed look on his face. He was well aware of the attention she had been getting. He'd already heard that three Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors, and two Hufflepuffs had asked her out in the span of a single day. At least the other Slytherins were giving her ample space. Though Blaise and Theo kept up their good natured flirting. He knew those two wouldn't stop. They seemed to be presenting a united front with one thing in mind. He'd also heard the girls talking about her like she was some trollop. Their voices were literally dripping with jealously. He supposed it was to be expected. Perhaps when their relationship became more formalized the others would back off.

"It's good that we are getting out of here for the weekend then… If you like we can leave first thing in the morning instead of waiting until dinner. I am sure father won't mind."

"Could we? That would be much better… I really don't want to be around so many people. I need a break…" Mae huffed. He chuckled a bit at her pout. Tapping her lower lip with a finger he smiled. "We can spend an entire weekend just relaxing… Do you like swimming?"

"It's one of my favourite things to do."

"We have an indoor pool, so if you bring your suit we can spend some time floating around. That should help you feel a bit better". Mae nodded. "I should probably head up to bed if we're going to get an early start tomorrow. I need a bit of time to decide what to bring with me."

Draco let a lazy smile drift onto his lips. "It's one night. Something lovely for dinner, your suit, pajamas optional…" He tickled her a bit getting her to laugh.

Her eyes were sparkling when she gazed at him. "I need to write my mother and let her know about you. I am sure she'll be thrilled that I finally found someone so," she paused to think, "suitable to partner up with. She's been harassing me for years to find a proper suitor."

Draco smiled before giving her a peck on the lips. "I would be honoured if you'd let your mother in on our little tryst." Mae poked him at his choice of words. She'd gotten used to his teasing. "Alright I am off to bed…" Draco swatted her bottom playfully as she went to leave earning him an amusing glare.

Once Mae was tucked behind her curtains she pulled out an designer overnight bag from her trunk and thought of what to wear. She had a lovely black cocktail dress that she'd packed just in case. That would have to work. With just the right statement piece it would be perfect. She packed that and her bikini. Digging around she found a grey silk babydoll slip that would be perfect for bedtime. She tossed in a pair of black kitten heels. Next she dug through her jewelry box. She found a lovely platinum chain with a large tear shaped emerald at the end. She loved that necklace. She wanted to make a good impression on Mr. Malfoy.

Taking a moment she pulled some parchment out and pondered what she would tell her mother. Nibbling on her lip she decided to be upfront, her mother was in many ways her best friend.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am quite excited to tell you that your social experiment seems to be working quite well. I have managed to find myself quite the centre of attention. I am now seeing a rather handsome gentleman: Lord Draco Malfoy. I know it has been quite a short time, but he is beautiful, and so poised. He certainly has the correct breeding. I am strongly considering him as a suitable match. I know my birthday is approaching quickly and I don't want you to worry. I'll keep you up to date. I'll be visiting his manor this weekend to dine with him and his father. I look forward to having him meet you and father as well._

_Love,_

_Mae_

Not knowing where the owlery was, Mae called a house elf and had the small creature send off the letter for her.


	4. Weekend at Malfoy Manor

The next morning came quickly. Mae showered and fixed her hair so it feel in sweeping waves around down her back. It shone in the light. She fretted a bit about what to wear before deciding on a simple pink dress with a grey fuzzy cardigan over it. It was starting to get a bit cooler and she didn't fancy freezing anything important. She at least didn't have to worry about her kneazle as the house elves would be keeping an eye on him.

Heading downstairs Draco was already in the common room. He was dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a white dress shirt. It was tucked in neatly with a few buttons on done on top, giving it a more casual feel. He took her bag and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You look gorgeous as always… I must admit I am quite curious what you've picked to wear for dinner."

"It'll be a surprise. I think you'll like it though…" Draco took her hand and led her to the floo that Dumbledore had set up. Taking a handful of floo powder they huddled into the large fireplace together. "Malfoy Manor."

Emerging from the fireplace Draco brushed both of them off. "Tinky…"

A house elf popped up before them. "Take this bag to my room." The house elf grasped the bag and disappeared.

"I'll take us out to the sunroom. There is a wonderful spot there for breakfast." Draco tucked Mae into his side and led her through the large manor with its elegant decor. He mentioned some of the rooms they passed and promised to return to some of them at a later date. They arrived at the sunroom, a large gazebo style enclosure and Mae smiled at the lovely two person cafe set that was resting near one of the floor to ceiling windows. There were a few other white wrought iron benches scattered along the edges of the room with soft looking pillows set up. There were vines hanging from the edges of the gazebo, and a lush garden of roses laid just beyond the bright green lawn. Draco opened the french doors a bit and let the morning air in.

"You have lovely gardens." Mae commented as she slipped into the chair Draco held out for her.

"My mother's passion is gardening, so it's likely you'll spot many more once you start peeking out windows. If you'd like later on we can take a walk through one of the larger ones. She has a very impressive tulip garden off the east wing that has won several awards."

"That sounds lovely. It is a rather gorgeous day for the fall."

Draco called for his house elf again and requested a spread of fruits, cheese and bread. The two sat comfortably, with Draco occasionally offering small pieces of fruit to Mae, playfully feeding them to her.

Draco approved of the girl. She was the perfect mix of good breeding, beauty, and wealth. She was intelligent and able to hold a conversation.

"I was thinking that for lunch we could apparate to Diagon Alley, perhaps do some shopping to satisfy your withdrawal". Draco chuckled at her narrowed eyes. "I recently got my license and haven't had much chance to put it to good use yet."

"I haven't been there for ages. And it has only been a two weeks since I last went out shopping… though… perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to catch up a bit…"

Draco laughed. He actually rather enjoyed shopping, and it would be nice to have someone accompany him who wasn't Blaise, Theo, or his parents.

Their breakfast went quickly and Draco escorted Mae through the manor, showing her some of the drawing rooms and the large master library. He went into the family portrait room and introduced her to the group, leaving them to chatter about the match. They were well aware of the wizarding royal families.

When lunch approached Draco led Mae to the front hall. "We can apparate from here quite easily. The wards only allow for the Malfoy family to apparate from within the grounds, so we'll have to do sidealong."

Mae nodded in agreement and allowed Draco to hug her close to his body. She felt the tug and swirl and they landed just outside the entrance leading to Diagon Alley. With a few quick taps of his wand they entered the wizarding shopping district.

"What would you like for lunch?" Draco held her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth along the back of her hand.

"I rather have a craving for a club sandwich."

"There is a lovely little bistro just by Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. I've eaten there a few times and I think you'll like it."

Draco guided Mae to the bistro and they found a table near one of the windows. They ate lunch and Draco kept the conversation flowing. He flirted shamelessly with the young witch making her blush. He was looking forward to the evening.

"I think for our little shopping adventure we could head to Twilfitt and Tatting's. They have an excellent selection of clothing." Draco rose with instructions to the waiter to charge their lunch to the Malfoy account. He nodded and left them.

Draco took Mae's hand and led her through the bustling crowd before stopping in front of a stylish looking shop with designer wears in the front display. "Here we are, love." They entered the shop and an assistant met them.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure as always." She nodded to the young lady holding Draco's hand. "And you madame, I am Mrs. Alester."

"I am Miss. Ananstof."

"Delightful. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you two need any assistance, please don't hesitate to call me."

Draco led Mae to the racks catering to younger witches and wizards. Mae smiled as she took out a blazer holding it up in front of Draco. It was an dark grey wool professor's jacket. She rather liked the patches on the elbows, which were a soft suede.

"I think this would look amazing with your eyes." Mae smiled a light blush on her cheeks. Stroking the dark grey fabric.

Draco smiled taking the jacket and slipping it on. He fastened the buttons and held out his arms. "What do you think?'

"It's perfect." Mae stepped forward and stroked her hands down the front of the coat. "They'll only have to tailor it a bit."

Draco motioned for the assistant and she flicked her wand a few times sizing it perfectly. Draco slipped it off and handed it to the assistant. Mae enjoyed skimming through the items in the store, selecting several for Draco. She chose more jackets, some stylish jeans, a few t-shirts and a pair of trainers.

Draco nodded at her. "Now I get to select some for you."

He took her to the women's racks and found her several silk blouses. He admired her slender figure in them. And motioned the assistant to add them all to their growing pile. He found a pair of low riding jeans that he liked, making her put them on with a short crop top from a upcoming wizarding designer. "I never noticed this before." Draco stepped close to her and ran his hand along her stomach and fingering the small jewel hanging from her belly button. She looked really hot in the outfit he'd chosen.

"Ah, I had that done last year on a trip to Spain. I saw a few girls with them and thought I rather liked the look."

He nodded pushing her back into the change room with a beautiful red cocktail dress he'd found. He smiled appreciatively at her as she swirled in the dress. "Gorgeous…"

Draco loaded the assistant down with clothing. He was amused by Mae's weakness for shoes. She seemed to have the same affliction as his mother. She chose several, and he liked the way the various heels showed off her shapely legs.

At the end of their adventure they were both quite satisfied. Draco approached the assistant. "Have everything put on the Malfoy account and have it delivered to the manor." The assistant nodded and went off to fulfil the order.

Mae hugged Draco and thanked him for the shopping trip with a kiss. "Ah but we aren't done yet princess… there is another place I wanted to visit before we leave."

"Really? Your perhaps a bigger shopper than even myself." Draco laughed at the observation and gave her a peck on the cheek.

He led her out of the store and pulled her into a high end jewelry shop. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear. "I rather like the idea of you wearing things I've bought for you… I want you to choose a proper courting gift… Anything you like…"

Mae leaned against him and smiled, lighting up with appreciation. "You know my weakness Mr. Malfoy…"

Draco nuzzled her throat and pulled her to in to gaze at the various glittering display cases. She stopped at the necklaces and studied the various gems. The shop assistant bustled over to them recognizing the Malfoy boy from his visits alongside his father. "Mr. Malfoy a pleasure to have you. Are you looking for something lovely for your partner here?"

Draco nodded. "Anything she likes." The shop assistant beamed.

Mae motioned to a selection of necklaces and the shopkeeper pulled out the velvet case. "Which one has caught your eye miss?"

Mae tapped a flawless 5 carat tear shaped pink diamond. It rested on a shimmering platinum chain. "Ah, a beautiful selection. You must try it on." He handed the necklace to Draco and he lifted it around Mae's neck.

He met her eyes as they gazed into the mirror the shop assistant held up. "Almost as lovely as you…"

He looked at the shopkeeper. "We'll take it. Charge it to the Malfoy account."

"Yes, of course. It's been a pleasure to help you both. Please come back anytime."

Mae went to take it off and place it in the offered box and Draco stilled her hand. "I'd like you to wear it now."

Mae smiled, and tuned to hug Draco. "Thank you… it's beautiful…"

They left the shop hand in hand. Mae was positively glowing. She loved being pampered. Her own father had a habit of doing the similar thing whenever he and mother went out. She always found it endearing.

"Shall we return to the manor. We have just enough time to prepare for dinner."

"All right." Mae snuggled into Draco's embrace as he apparated them back to the manor, directly to Draco's bedroom. Mae took in the elegant room. It was done in shades of soft grey with emerald accents. The floors were a rich dark bamboo. At the end of the bed was a pile of bags from their shopping trip.

Draco smiled at Mae and kissed her. "I'll be in the dressing room." Mae nodded and headed over to her bag which was perched on the end of the bed.

She dug through the bag and took out her black dress. It had delicate silk straps and a empire waist. The dress was a hi-low design, touching the ground in the back and at thigh level in the front. The band around the waist was a silver silk, which dropped into a long bow at the back. She decided to forgo her own necklace in favour of the one Draco had purchased for her. She went into the bathroom once she was changed and used her wand to sweep her hair into a elegant up do, with silver strands woven throughout. She added a light touch of makeup and critiqued her reflection in the mirror. Just right.

Exiting the bathroom she ignored her own shoes in favour for a pair of silver stilettos Draco had approved.

Draco exited the dressing room and let a slow smirk slide onto his lips. She looked stunning. He had worn a black suit with a silverly shirt underneath, unintentionally matching her perfectly. He went to her his arms wrapping around her. He laid gentle kisses on her neck turning her so she faced him. "You look amazing princess… I am tempted to forego dinner and stay right here."

Mae squeezed him and smiled. "I really think we should head downstairs. I am looking forward to meeting your father. I am curious where you inherited your charm from."

Draco chuckled and drawled… "As my lady wishes."

Draco led her through the manor pointing out a few more rooms until he reached the main dining room. His father was already seated at the head of the table reading a novel, with two place settings on either side of him. Noticing their entry he rose. Draco led Mae up to his father and offered him her hand. He took it and gave her a formal bow before raising her hand kissing the back. "A pleasure to meet you Princess Ananstof. I'd like to formally welcome you to the manor, it is quite the honour to have you visit us. Please call me Lucius."

"Thank you for having me Lucius. Please call me Mae."

Lucius nodded and motioned for the two of them to sit. He helped Mae into her chair and smiled at the pair before taking his own seat.

Lucius engaged the pair in conversation, inquiring about Mae's parents. "Do you parents primarily stay in Austria?"

"They do for most of the year, but currently they are in Prague. My father has business with the ministry there."

Lucius nodded. "I actually met your father several times in business meetings. He is quite a delightful gentleman. I have yet to have the honour of meeting your mother though."

"I am sure she would like to meet you. I actually sent her a letter mentioning I would be visiting here this weekend."

Lucius smiled at that. "So how did you and Draco meet?"

"Actually, he was the first person I ran into. We met on the Hogwarts Express and got on quite well from there."

"Yes, after I managed to wrest her from Zambini's grasp." Draco and his father chuckled.

Mae blushed. A loud pop beside them marked the arrival of a house elf. "Dinner is ready sirs, madame."

Lucius nodded at the house elf and the first course of mixed greens with a delicate raspberry dressing appeared.

"Would you like some wine dear? We have a lovely vintage bottle of Domaine Romanée-Conti that I save for more esteemed guests."

Mae nodded and smiled at Lucius. "Yes, thank you. It is actually one of my favourites. It has the most beautiful fragrance." Lucius poured her a glass before serving Draco then himself. "Cheers princess. May this be the first of many dinners we spend in one another's company."

They each took a sip of their wine and Lucius asked the pair about their first week of classes. As the main course was served, a beef sashimi with foie gras, Lucius asked them how they had spent the majority of the day. Draco shared their adventure in shopping.

Lucius gave an admiring glance at the necklace Mae was wearing. "A lovely courting gift indeed Draco. Have you two thought about how you would like to spend the rest of the weekend?"

"Draco mentioned going swimming later on. Then I suppose we should spend some time completing our assignments for the upcoming week."

"Ah yes, it is best to keep on top of such things."

The rest of the meal was spent with Lucius inquiring about Mae's interests and finding similarities with his own son. Pointing out a few things his son had missed. He felt that the two were an excellent match. He would encourage Draco to discuss the potential of marriage contract with her as soon as possible.

"Well father…" Draco drawled after they had finished dessert. "I am going to steal Mae away for the rest of the evening."

"Certainly son, you two have an excellent time." Lucius met his son's eyes and nodded at him.

Draco led Mae back to his room and she sighed when she slipped out of her heels. "Draco smiled at her and tugged her into his arms. "Assist me…" He said kissing her neck. He raised her hands to his tie and she untucked it and loosened it, removing it and letting it slip to the ground. She then helped him shrug off his jacket, which he left pooled on the floor. Guiding her towards the bed kissing her he led her hands to his shirt buttons and encouraged her to undo them. Her hands were shaking slightly but she obliged. She admired his smooth muscled chest and abs as they became exposed. She curiously traced the muscles on his stomach smiling as Draco nipped at her neck in response. He undid his cufflinks and tossed his shirt off to join the jacket. Mae paused and traced a finger along the tattoo on his forearm. "You have a dark mark."

He nodded. He was lucky his father had been able to clear the family name of all charges with quite a bit of string pulling. His family turned on the Dark Lord towards the end of the war, as soon as it was clear things were not going in their favour. This change of heart had made it easier for those at the ministry to look the other way. It also helped that he had played the misguided youth card. They certainly didn't know the real extent of his activities or he'd be in rotting in Azkaban if he hadn't been straight up given the kiss. The only people that did know were Zambini and Nott and they weren't going to say anything. He had too much on them. The only thing he had left was a quite permanent tattoo. He felt his past was irrelevant at this point. For the most part these days he let the mudbloods lie. They had their uses after all. He was well beyond his days of youthful and rather zealous wholesale slaughter. It simply wasn't sustainable. There were easier and less messy ways to power. He was nothing if not practical. He was surprised when she simply nodded and kissed the inside of his wrist. He didn't know what she was thinking but he met her eyes and an understanding passed between them.

Draco turned Mae and untied the bow at the back of her dress before slowly unzipping it. He slipped the dress from her figure and helped her step out of it. He admired her figure clad in a simple silk black bra which created a lovely dip between her breasts. Her panties matched the bra and were a boyshort cut. He slid his hands over her silk covered backside and guided her to the the bed. He crawled onto the bed until he had her trapped underneath him. He leaned forward and gave her a searching kiss his tongue stroking her own. She moaned against him as he used his hand to stroke over her silk covered nipple, brushing it back and forth until he could feel it puckered beneath the fabric. Tugging her up he reached behind her and deftly undid her bra and threw it off to the side. He worked his way down until he was lapping at her uncovered breast. He sucked and gently nibbled at one peek than the next, using his hands to massage the mounds. Mae shivered beneath him and placed a hand on neck encouraging the attention. Draco blew gently on her damp nipples causing Mae to squirm.

Draco leaned up and murmured against her neck…"Princess, I am going to make you feel amazing…."

Draco then slid down her body until he reached her covered core he massaged her thighs and hooked his fingers under the panties tugging them off leaving her bare before him. Placing a hand on her stomach and gazing up at her he smirked "Spread your legs for me sweetheart…" Mae blushed but did as he instructed. He dipped between her legs and gave her core a strong lick. He peppered the bare mound with kisses before parting her lips with his fingers. He thrust his tongue in and out of her until she was moaning his name. He sucked on her nub causing her to cry out. He sucked, licked and stroked her, his hands on her hips holding her in place.

"Draco… you have to stop… I can't…" Mae thrashed above him.

Draco smiled against her doubling his efforts. Inserting a finger into her he moved it in and out in time with his licks. Adding a second finger to his thrusting Mae cried out and wrapped her hands in his hair tugging him against her even as she panted for him to back away. He was determined to push her over the edge. He gave a satisfied smile when she came against him crying out his name. He lapped at her juices licking his lips when he rose above her. Moving away from the bed he motioned for her to kneel on the bed. "Come here love…" He guided her hands to his belt buckle and she undid it as encouraged. She undid the button and drew down the zipper her hand grazing his erection which strained against his silk boxers. Draco groaned at the touch moving to slide off the pants and boxers.

Draco's erection stood out and he moved past Mae to lay on the bed… "Come here princess… I want to feel your lips…"

Draco gently guided her until she straddled his legs and was leaning down so her face was level with his hardened cock. She gazed up at him before dipping down and giving the head of his shaft an experimental lick. She took him into her mouth as best she could and sucked at him, rolling her tongue over the head. She used her hand to stroke him up and down as she traced the thick vein on his underside with her tongue. Listening to the sounds of approval he made she bobbed, licked and sucked at him. He felt his hands in her hair encouraging her movements. She was actually quite good at this. He could tell she was inexperienced, but her enthusiasm for the action pleased him.

Draco moaned, and stilled her movements with his hand. "That's enough of that for now my love…keep that up and we'll be over before we've started…" He pulled her up a bit until she was poised over his hard cock… "Take me and guide me to your entrance. You can direct how slow and deep I go from this position."

She grasped him with a hand until she could feel him lined up and slowly sunk onto him biting her lip at the sensation. She figured she would just go for it and allowed her self to sink down suddenly. She cried out. That hurt like a bitch. Draco sat up and stroked her back. Definitely her first time. He whispered in her ear before laying back down. "Just keep moving princess, the pain will go away…"

Mae listened to him and tentatively moved her hips back and forth. The pain dulled as she dipped forward a bit and her clit brushed against his firm body. She kept up the motion until she was panting. She loved the feeling of being so full.

Draco placed his hands on her hips and stroked her sides with the movements as she leaned forward and kissed him. Rolling over suddenly Draco pinned her against the bed taking control of the thrusts. "Put your hand between us… touch yourself, feel me moving in and out of you…" He felt a tentative hand slip between them and start rubbing her clit as he thrust, occasionally her hand would brush his cock causing him to smile. Watching he observed her falling to the side and her brow furrow in concentration. Leaning forward he sucked at her neck leaving a red mark which he stroked with his tongue. Keeping up his pace he increased it as he felt her start to flutter around him. She came hard around him whimpering his name. He allowed himself to thrust more erratically pounding into her until he came spilling into her silky depths. Rolling over he tugged her against him so she faced him their legs entwined.

Draco was used to leaving at this point or shooing whichever witch had followed him to bed. This was quite a different situation and he had to play his cards carefully.

Raising up slightly he silently cast a scourgify spell on the bed. "Would you like to take a bath with me? It'll help you feel a bit less sore."

Mae nodded and left the bed with him allowing him to guide her into the massive bathroom that was attached to his room. His bathtub was more like a small pool and he held her hand as he guided her into the water. His bath was always ready and waiting for him. He sat with her on an soft underwater platform. He grabbed a washcloth and massaged it over her skin, dragging it even to her most intimate places. He allowed his hand to stroke her under the water as she pushed closer to him. He could feel himself hardening again and he pulled her to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her breasts.

"I know this is all new for us, but I'd like to continue for as long as you'll have me." Draco ran his tongue along her neck before pulling her into a fierce kiss.

"I quite like you Draco…" She whispered against his mouth. "I want this to continue too…" Mae was thrilled with his attentions. He was stunning, and after meeting his father she knew he would age well.

Draco smiled against her throat. He lifted her a bit in the water and sunk her onto his hardened cock, guiding her into a steady rhythm. She clung to him her breasts pushing against his chest. Their movement caused water to slosh over the side of the tub and onto the floor. Draco couldn't care less. It wasn't long before their rhythm became erratic and they came undone together. He held her close as he softened and continued to kiss her neck. "Would you be alright if my father proposed a marriage contract to your family?"

Mae moaned against his neck gently kissing the skin there. "Yes, Draco… I would really like that." Mae had wanted to choose her own match and her parents continued to humour her even when she had turned down all their suggestions.

In the upper ranks of pureblood society marriage contracts offered a bride price, that which the suitor's family would offer to the woman's family for one's hand in marriage. It was laced with stipulations that were magically binding and offered the best conditions for a suitable union. It was common that these would include things such as a fidelity clause, and allowance for the bride. Once accepted the couple was considered engaged for a period of one year. The fulfilment of the contract would commence upon the couple's wedding night.

"I'll let my father know in the morning. You should write to your mother as well, and let her know our intention. If all goes well we could be back here next weekend to finalize the paperwork." Draco kissed down the column of her throat. They continued their bath until they both started to prune then the exited. Drying one another with soft, fluffy towels.

"We should head to bed." Draco said guiding her back into the bedroom. She grasped her wand and changed her hair style into a simple pony tail and removed her makeup. Draco studied her au natural and decided she was still stunning. A lot of girls without their makeup were quite plain, but not her. This would be the first time he actually shared his bed overnight with a girl.

She moved toward her bag intending to put on her nightgown and Draco shook his head. "I intend on having you in the morning. That will just get in our way." Mae blushed and nodded following him to slip into the plush bed. Once under the covers Draco pulled her against him so she could feel his warmth. He definitely never cuddled with his conquests, so this would take some getting used to.


	5. Weekend at Malfoy Manor Pt2

The morning came fast and Draco woke first. He felt the weight of his new partner as she pressed against him her head tucked under his chin. He stroked her back slowly waking her. She blinked as she woke, pulling back and meeting his eyes. "Good morning…"

"Good morning indeed princess…" Draco smiled and led her hand from his chest downwards to grasp him and stroke slowly feeling his hardness. Not leaving the comfort of the blankets Draco pulled her to straddle him and encouraged her to take him into herself. She obliged, sliding down along his length and began moving against him. He loved the feel of her grinding against him, her breasts swaying in the early morning light. He sat up and put her tightly against him kissing her as she continued to move.

"I want to try something else with you this morning." Draco said having her leave his embrace. "I want you to get down on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed." He watched as she moved from the blankets and did as he instructed. He left the warmth of the blankets to kneel behind her.

Dipping behind her he licked her slit trailing up until he reached her puckered hole. He lapped at that too causing her to jerk a bit in shock. Continuing back and forth along her his tongue dipping into both her pussy and anus. He used his fingers to massage her clit as he continued to eat her out. He could taste how wet she was and he flicked his tongue up inside her as far as he could reach increasing the speed of his fingers touching her nub. Arching her back she came hard. She moaned and ground back against him.

Kissing along her back he rose and placed his cock at her entrance. Thrusting into her he gripped her hips and pounded into her. She mewled at the new angle and panted his name. It wasn't long before she was pushing back against his thrusts and crying out. He came hard inside her and gripped her ass firmly. Slowly he pulled out and backed away a bit allowing her to right herself.

"Would you like to join me for a shower?" She nodded and followed him back into the bathroom. There was a large enclosed room with rainfall showerheads above them. They showered their hands running over one another's bodies. He helped wash her hair and enjoyed how the silken strands slipped between his fingers.

After their shower he led her to get dressed for breakfast. She put on her bikini under the outfit he had chosen for her so he could admire her toned stomach. He dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his chest. They spent breakfast back in the sunroom, followed by a long swim in the manor's pool. The pool was designed to look like a lagoon with a magical waterfall at its head. The area around the pool was decorated with lush flowers and ferns adding to the tropical feel. Draco and Mae amused themselves with a few races across the length of the long pool, splashing one another, chatting and floating contentedly in small waves of the pool.

They took lunch in a small sitting area near the pool, enjoying a pasta dish the elves had created for them. Energy after a long morning of swimming.

"Mae, I think, as much as I hate too, that we should probably head to one of the studies and get working on our homework." Draco drawled, his hand resting over his full stomach.

"I have most things finished already but I definitely need to get my potions paper out of the way".

"Me too… I'll set you up in the study and join you in a bit. I need to talk to my father. If you'd like I can arrange an owl for you if you wanted to write your mother about what we discussed."

"Ah, yes. I would like to get that out of the way too." Mae smiled at Draco as he took her hand and gently kissed the palm.

Draco led her through the manner into an intimate study. It was bright and airy with couches surrounding low tables. The walls were lined with books and there was a large desk against one wall.

"I had the elves bring down some parchment and our potions text." He nodded to the small pile on one of the low tables. He led here there and she chose to sit on the lush carpet so she had better access to the books. She didn't fancy sitting at a desk for the next few hours.

"I'll be back shortly." Mae nodded and kissed him as he leaned in close to her.

After Draco left Mae grabbed a piece of parchment so she could write her mother. She was quite excited.

_Dear Mother,_

_I had a wonderful time with Draco this weekend. I've had him and he's magnificent. And I quite like his father Lucius. Father has met him before. I would love if you and father could arrange a meeting with Lucius and his wife. I would like to accept their marriage contract. I feel he is of suitable status for the arrangement._

_Love,_

_Mae_

Mae reread her letter satisfied with it. She knew her mother would find her little anecdote amusing. She placed it into the provided envelope and called for a house elf to take it to the owlery and send it off. Smiling as she did so, she sat back down to prepare her potions essay.

Draco sauntered into his father's study with a light knock on the door to draw his attention. "Father…"

"Ah, Draco, do come and sit down. I am quite curious as to how things have progressed."

Draco moved to his father's desk and took a seat across from him. "She has accepted. She would like you and her parents to begin discussing the marriage contract ."

"Excellent. You do good work. Very efficient. I have actually already drawn up an offer. It is quite standard though I raised the bride price significantly. I think 50 million galleons should be adequate. I also allowed for her to have full access to the Malfoy vaults. After all, you will be getting quite the title in exchange for this match."

Draco nodded at his father. "I actually quite like her father".

"Even better. Not a lot of wizards of your standing are lucky enough to find a match so well suited to them. Your mother and I were certainly an exception."

"Yes, I shudder to think of having to go through with things with the Parkinson family."

Lucius sent him an amused smile. "I'll contact Mae's parents on Wednesday. That should give plenty of time for Mae's owl to reach her own parents. Ah, I also have something for you". He withdrew a ring box from his desk and passed it to Draco. "The family ring. You'll need it as soon as the ink is dry."

Draco opened the box and gazed at the opulent diamond, the Malfoy crest wound over the band. "Thank you father. Now I think I should head back to the study and make sure she hasn't died of boredom. You know how godfather loves to assign the most dreadful essays."

The two chuckled.

Draco returned to find Mae bent over the table writing quickly, her brow furrowed in concentration. He sat beside her on the ground his long legs stretching out along the carpet. He leaned back comfortably. "How goes it?"

"Not too bad actually. My tutor and I covered this particular potion last year, so I am able to write a great deal from memory. It shouldn't be too long until I am finished."

"I guess I need to catch up then". Draco took his own piece of parchment and began writing away. He was also familiar with this particular potion. It wasn't long before the two of them were finished.

Draco trailed a finger along Mae's arm when she finished writing. She turned to him and he caught her lips for a leisurely kiss. "We should probably get ready to return to Hogwarts. We are supposed to be back in time for dinner."

Mae nodded and watched as Draco gathered his text and their essays. He led her back up to his bedroom and they packed up the items they needed. "If you like, you can leave some of your new clothing here. I have lots of room in my closet."

"That would be perfect. It is rather difficult living out of a trunk for the year, even with an extendable charm".

"I'll leave most of this for the house elves to take care of."

Mae nodded. She dug through one of the bags tossing aside the tissue paper. "I should probably change my top."

Draco smirked at her. "I rather like this one. Though I suppose I could see how it would cause a few eyebrows to rise at dinnertime. Perhaps you can wear it to the next house party that is thrown. There should be one coming up in a few weeks."

Mae nodded and tossed the top into her bag. Draco watched as she bent, her breasts on display. She pulled out a beautiful blue silk blouse that Draco had suggested for her. It was light and airy, causal, but still elegant.

He approached her once she was dressed and kissed her soundly, stroking her back enjoying the feel of silk against his hand.

They left his room and headed back down to the central fireplace so they could floo back to school. It didn't take them long to arrive and settle themselves back into their respective dorms. Draco waited for Mae in the common room so he could escort her to dinner. Much to his distaste Pansy approached him as he leaned against one of the couches.

"Draco, it's like I never see you anymore." Pansy cooed at him.

"That's intentional." He looked down his nose at her.

"Really Drake, you don't have to be so snarky." Pansy rested a hand on his arm.

Draco's voice turned icy. "Don't touch me."

Pansy dropped her hand startled at the tone. Draco could be quite snippy at times, she was used to that, but this… "It's that new girl isn't it?"

"What I do is of no concern to you. I suggest you find someone else to latch onto, because we're never going to happen."

Pansy felt her eyes shimmering with tears. She wasn't going to abide by this. He would come back to her, she knew it. He would just have to get this out of his system. "Fine, but you'll have to do a lot when you come crawling back to me." She turned on her heel and headed out of the common room.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and groaned. That girl was possibly the thickest creature he had ever met. He noticed Theo approaching him.

"How is the jilted lover doing?"

Draco glowered at his friend. "She's annoying as ever… and don't use that word. It certainly doesn't apply to a quick fuck in a dark classroom."

Theo laughed at Draco looking so put out. "How are things with the lovely princess?"

"Perfect, we had a rather productive…" Draco drawled the word, "weekend at the manor. My father already has a marriage contract wrote up. Mae has requested her parents agree to it." Draco looked smug.

Theo whistled. "I admire how fast you work. Poor Blaise is going to have kittens. He was convinced you'd fuck it up long before anything like this happened. Though I actually doubt he'll abide by anything."

Draco raised an eyebrow amused. "He should know by now I'm not stupid. There isn't a slag here worth it."

"Well you certainly have the holier than though attitude down. I am sure you'll fit right in with a royal family."

Draco smirked at Theo. He quirked his lips up into smile as he looked past him. Mae approached and went to him, and he slipped a arm around her waist dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi Theo. How are you doing?" Mae had taken a liking to the sarcastic and flirtatious Slytherin. She found him amusing from their various interactions. He'd been teasing her all week.

"Just dandy princess. Draco here was just filling me in on your weekend. How did you enjoy the manor?"

"It's wonderful, I really enjoyed the pool. Draco and I spent a good stretch of time this morning just swimming about."

Theo leaned forward and poked Draco in the arm. "Pool? That brings back memories. When are you going to invite your friends over for another party. It feels like it's been ages."

"I am sure we can arrange something." Draco tilted his head to the side a lazy smirk on his face. He was rather infamous for the parties he would throw.

"See that you do." Theo smirked back. "We should probably head down for dinner." Theo stated. "I am going to starve if we stand here any longer."

Mae and Draco followed him out of the portrait entrance and down to the Great Hall. Dinner passed swiftly with conversation flowing between the couple and Theo. Draco pulled Mae closer to his side when he saw one of the cocky Ravenclaws who asked her out approaching the table. He didn't seem deterred and plopped down beside Theo.

"Nott… Malfoy…" He nodded to the two.

"Mae, have you given any thought to our date? I was thinking we could head to the next Hogsmeade outing together. You know… it's probably best to keep your options open." His eyes flicked to Draco.

Mae gave an amused smile at the boy. She felt Draco give her a little squeeze. "I'm sorry McVoy, Draco and I are getting on quite fine here."

"Ah, but young love. It is a fickle thing." McVoy pulled a rose out from under his robes and placed it in front of Mae. "Just in case you change your mind". He got off the bench and sauntered back the way he came.

Theo couldn't help it. He laughed and he laughed hard. Draco was glaring daggers at the back of the Ravenclaw and Mae lips tilted into an amused smile.

Hermione giggled as she watched the interaction at the Slytherin table. "Malfoy looks like he's about to have a stroke."

Ginny laughed. "Did McVoy actually just ask her out right in front of Malfoy?"

"That's sure what it looked like to me."

"That is too funny. I have to admit I am getting a kick out of the boys. They are haunting that poor girl's steps. Malfoy must be in a permanent state of pique."

Hermione smiled. "I feel kind of bad for her. The other girls have been bad mouthing her since she got here, and she can't go two minutes without some guy trying to hump her leg."

Ginny nodded. "For being the little Deatheater's latest squeeze she's actually rather nice. I made a mess dropping my stuff in the hall the other day and she helped me gather everything. She didn't seem stuck up at all."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "I've actually gotten the impression from our classes together that she's a bit shy. She doesn't really talk to anyone except Malfoy, and perhaps Zambini and Nott… though it looks like those two are constantly flirting with her. It seems to me like she is hiding behind Malfoy. I'd be curious to know how the heck those two got together so quickly."

"Malfoy's unfortunately quite handsome and very charming when he wants to be. You've seen that snake at work. If you watch those two interact he is constantly doting on her." Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste before popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"It's so hard to conflate Malfoy with doting… he's such an evil self-centred prick."

Ginny laughed. "Ah, but with who knows how many galleons on the line and a title like that… I am sure he's on his best behaviour."

"That's kind of sad actually. It must be hard to wonder if the relationship you're in is all just because of what you are." Hermione nibbled on a carrot looking towards the couple. Draco had his arm over Mae's shoulder and was playfully attempting to feed her a strawberry.

Draco and Mae headed back to their respective dorms not long after dinner and decided to settle in for a long sleep.


	6. A New Potions Partner

The next few days passed quickly as Mae awaited for her mother's response to her letter. It came during Tuesday's breakfast accompanied by a package.

_Mae, _

_My, my daughter, I didn't think you had it in you. I am delighted to hear that you've found such a suitable match. Your father speaks highly of the Malfoy family and is willing to meet with them about the match. We'll await their contact and go from there. You know we only want you to be happy. I have attached some of your favourite chocolates, perhaps you can share them with your new interest?_

_Love, mum_

Mae grinned at the letter as Draco read it over her shoulder. "It's really happening…" She sighed as Draco hugged her.

"So what kind of chocolates are these?" He picked up the wrapped package and looked at it curiously.  
>"Ah, my mother knows a lovely chocolatier in Geneva. I have a weakness for them, they are quite cute." Mae opened the package revealing an elegant black box. She lifted the lid and pointed out the delicately shaped chocolate mice.<p>

Draco chuckled at the chocolates. "I think it's best that you keep those hidden from Mantifor."

Theo put down his piece of toast. "Ooo, a present. Anything shareable my fair princess?" He grinned at her. Mae nodded and removed one of the individually wrapped mice. She set it in his hand. Leaning over she handed one to Blaise as well and he thanked her.

"Ooo, looks delicious." Theo unwrapped the chocolate and promptly bit off its head.

"Chocolate, for breakfast?" Blaise asked looking a bit ill.

"Hey, anytime is chocolate time mate…" Theo popped the rest of the chocolate in his mouth ignoring the looks he was getting from his house mates.

Mae laughed and handed him another which he devoured with equal gusto. "I'll have to get my mum to send more next time."

Theo nodded in agreement.

Draco led Mae to potions class and set them up in their usual spot. It wasn't long before Professor Snape swept into class.

"Today you are going to be pairing with a different partner. I want to see which of you are truly strong in potions and which of you are merely riding on the coattails of your partners."

Professor retrieved a list from his desk and began to read the pairings. "Nott and Malfoy," came up and Draco waited to see who Mae would be paired with. "Ananstof and Potter." Draco's eyes went hard. He scowled at his godfather and watched as he pointedly ignored the look.

Mae reached for Draco and he squeezed her hand. "Tell me if he bothers you at all…" Mae nodded and gathered her things moving to the front of the class.

Harry smiled at his new partner. Ginny had told him how she had helped her, so he doubted she was too bad, even if she was attached at the hip to a complete bastard. "I'm Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mae shook his hand and gave a hesitant smile back. "Please call me Mae."

"So how are you liking classes at Hogwarts so far?" He set up their cauldron as he waited for instructions from Snape.

"It's been quite good actually. It's nice to be in a classroom setting." Mae's voice was soft and she fiddled with her quill.

"Is this your first time in a regular school?"

"Ah yes, my family had me tutored up until this year. They wanted me to have a different experience."

Harry nodded noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. She looked down at her textbook idly flicking through the pages. She was shy he realized, surprised. This must have been far too easy for Malfoy.

They actually worked quite well together, helping one another easily and keeping up a nice chat about general topics. He regaled her with a few amusing Quidditch stories and had her giggling. Harry was surprised at how nice she was. She was fun to talk to and shared quite a bit about her experiences living in various countries.

Draco had his lip curled into a sneer. He watched Potter as he interacted with Mae and they were actually getting along! He had her smiling and giggling. He almost hissed as he watched Potter touch her arm during the conversation.

Theo snickered beside him. "It's surprising his cloak has burst into flames with the way you're glaring…" Draco shredded some mandrake with a bit more force than necessary. "What can you do? She is quite likeable. And I wouldn't worry about it. Potter is infatuated with the female weasel."

Draco didn't need to be consoled and he shot Theo a dark look causing him to raise his hands. "OK."

Harry grinned at Mae's commentary about her own relationship to Quidditch. He didn't connect it at first until he realized her cousin was a professional player. "I've seen him play, he's quite good. Do you play yourself?"

"Only for fun. I'm not the smoothest witch on a broomstick. I much prefer to watch."

"You should come out on Saturday, there is a match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I can introduce you to my friend Hermione," he pointed to his bushy haired friend focusing on her potion, "she'll be watching. Perhaps you two can sit together. My girlfriend Ginny should also be in the crowd. I am sure you two would get along well."

"I'd like that." Mae was quite happy with the idea of making a few female friends. "When is it? I am going to Malfoy manor for a bit on the weekend."

"It starts up at 9:30 in the morning, just after breakfast."

"That would be perfect. I doubt I'll be be heading out with Draco until a bit later in the afternoon. I know he has something he has to do before we leave."

Harry and Mae finished their potion in good time. With her help their potion came out flawless, leaving Snape to simply turn his nose up at them and say, "Acceptable."

Mae whispered to Harry, "No points?"

Harry chuckled. "It'll be a cold day in hell when he hands out points to a Gryffindor. You just have the misfortune of being partnered with me." Mae laughed quietly, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

At the end of class Mae was putting her things back in her bag when Draco approached her. "Potter." He said nodding at the other boy. His eyes had a hard glint to them.

Harry didn't like the look in Malfoy's eyes and stared back, a challenge issued by his own eyes. He didn't trust him one bit. He didn't care if his family helped in the final efforts in the war. They were only out for themselves. Malfoy was a manipulative snake. As far as he was concerned the whole lot of them should have been tossed in Azkaban.

Mae turned and smiled at Draco accepting his arm around her. "Harry invited me to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw game on Saturday, I think it will be quite a lot of fun. We're not leaving for the manor until the afternoon right?"

Draco nodded his eyes never leaving Potter's.

"I am thinking I'll even pick up one of the Gryffindor scarves, show a bit of support." She smiled at Harry and he broke his gaze from Malfoy and grinned back.

Draco managed to slip a practiced smile on his face. He hoped it didn't come out as more of a grimace.

Harry was laughing inside and he couldn't help smirking. This was rich. Malfoy looked positively pained by the idea of his new lady love off cheering for Gryffindor.

Draco stroked her back and managed, "I'm glad your excited, you'll have to tell me all about later that evening."

Harry noticed Hermione approaching. Oh boy, this ought to be good. "Hermione, I wanted to introduce you to Mae."

Hermione approached and eyed Malfoy warily. She smiled at the girl though. "A pleasure to meet you." She reached out and they shook hands. Hermione swear she saw Draco's expression turn even darker. She shivered a bit at the frosty look.

Harry nodded between the two. "Mae's going to be coming to the game on Saturday. I thought it'd be nice for your two to sit together. You could also introduce her to Ginny."

"Of course, that would be just fine. We're always looking for a bit more team support." Hermione was waiting for Draco to toss a slur her way. He seemed to be biting his tongue.

She eyed him and he simply focused his attention back on Mae. This must have been the first time ever they were in a space of quiet civility with one another.

Mae smiled at Hermione. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

Hermione nodded at the pair. "We'll Harry I think we should be off to lunch. I'm famished."

Harry smiled at Mae ignoring Malfoy, "See you soon." The pair left.

Draco kept his cool. This wasn't too bad, he could handle this. So what if his future wife got to be buddy buddy with two-thirds of the golden trio. The mudblood and the boy-who-wouldn't-die…and possibly the weasels… He shuddered at the thought. Surely he could figure out how to do some damage control.

Theo had been watching the interaction and was close to doubling over and laughing. He approached the couple and grinned.

Draco turned to him, "Don't."

Theo raised his hands again. "I was just thinking of how nice it was to see some inter-house unity."

Mae smiled at the two boys. "How about some lunch?"

Ginny was laughing hard as Harry regaled her with the tale from potions class.

"And then he said, "I'm glad your excited, you'll have to tell me all about it later that evening.""

Hermione couldn't help but smirk herself.

Ginny looked at Harry, "God, he's really, really laying it on thick isn't he. That poor girl."

Hermione couldn't help but interject. "When Harry introduced me Malfoy actually held his tongue. No ranting about muggleborn inferiority. I have to give him credit, he was holding it together quite well."

Harry nodded smiling. "I have to feel bad for her. She seems really nice. I'm not sure how the hell she ended up in that den of snakes."

The two girls nodded in agreement.


	7. Contract Signed

The rest of the week passed quickly and it wasn't long before Mae and Draco sat down for breakfast on Friday morning. They chatted for a bit and were interrupted when an owl dropped a letter for both Draco and Mae.

"It's from my father."

Opening the letter the two looked at the letter.

_Dear Draco and Mae,_

_I am pleased to let you know that your mother and I have met with Mae's parents and we have come to an formal agreement regarding your marriage contract. Please come to Professor Dumbledore's office 1 hour before dinner tonight. I will be visiting so you two may sign the contract as I must leave this weekend on business._

_Congratulations to the two of you._

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. The password is Snickers._

Mae let out a small squeal and Draco hugged her pulling her in for a deep kiss. They pulled apart and grinned at one another.

"What is it?" Theo looked curious. He leaned forward and swiped the letter from the pair. He read it quickly and grinned. "So, I better get an invite to the wedding."

Draco plucked the letter from Theo's hands and tucked it into his robes. "Behave and we'll think about it."

"Wedding?" Blaise looked at Theo.

"Ah, it looks like Mae and Draco had their marriage contract approved by all the relevant parties. They just need to go sign it tonight."

Blaise looked at Mae and gave her a pout. "I didn't even get my Hogsmeade date." He joked.

Mae batted her eyelashes at him, "We can still go, but alas, you'll have to," she paused for a moment a smile curling on her lips, "curtail your romantic inclinations".

Blaise laughed, "I make absolutely no promises princess."

Mae winked at Blaise and then turned to Draco. She couldn't wait until classes ended that day.

The time moved by surprisingly quickly and the pair found themselves outside Dumbledore's office watching the door open. They headed upstairs and smiled when they came in to see Lucius talking with Dumbledore. "Father, Headmaster." Draco nodded at the pair.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "Such a lovely reason for guests this evening. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir." Draco and Mae smiled together as they spoke in tandem.

Lucius motioned to the pair. "Please sit, Dumbledore has offered to be a witness."

The two sat at the desk and Lucius unfurled a long parchment and placed it in from of the pair. Their eyes both skimmed the parchment taking in the details. It seemed quite standard. Draco noticed in Section 14 though that Mae would be the primary ruler, to be deferred to at all times, and would take the throne on her 35th birthday. Secondary or not, he felt positively elated at the idea of being a king. It was so fitting. He was a bit shocked at Mae's inheritance. It was nearly ten times his own, and the Malfoy's were one of the wealthiest families in Britain. He also noticed that the bride price had been increased to 100 million galleons, double the initial offer. He wasn't surprised in the least after looking at the list of assets they would come into. The bride price was more of a compliment in this case as both families were so wealthy. There was a standard stipulation in the contract that they must be married within one year. What was interesting though is that it the infidelity clause only applied to Draco, though there was an exception if Mae agreed to the situation. Draco wasn't sure what would come of that.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" Lucius questioned smiling at the two. They both nodded and took their quills and signed the parchment.

Dumbledore in turn signed the parchment and it glowed softly formalizing the agreement. He smiled kindly and said "My congratulations to you two, may you have a long and healthy life together."

Draco took Mae's hand. "I have something for you." He removed the ring box from his pocket and opened it for her inspection. She admired the large glittering diamond as Draco removed the ring from its box and placed it on her left ring finger. Kissing it once it was in place. Mae could feel a course of magic travel through her body and sighed at the sensation. "Our family ring. It will offer you substantial protection from harm and helps bind you to our family. You can apparate in and out of the manor at your convenience now."

Lucius was thrilled at this outcome. "Your mothers are working on arranging an engagement party for your two, to be held at Mae's home." Lucius paused. "Mae, your mother has requested that you take Draco to meet them this weekend. So you'll have to forgo your stay at the manor." Mae and Draco nodded. "I am afraid I must take my leave now." Lucius gathered up the marriage contract and tucked it in his robes.

Draco and Mae rose, thanking Dumbledore and saying their farewell to Lucius. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Perhaps now is an excellent time to head down for dinner. I think it best if you two hurried along. I am sure you'll want to fill in your friends about the good news." The pair nodded leaving the office.

They arrived just in time for the start of dinner and sat in their usual places at the table. Theo was the first to notice Mae's new accessory. He reached for her hand and surveyed the rock. It was easily 20 carats and a cushion cut diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. "Well, it looks like the Malfoy's really go all out. Congratulations."

Blaise nodded his agreement.

Further down the table Pansy's jaw dropped in shock. She could see the ring on Mae's finger from where she sat halfway down the table. That little bitch. Millicent put a restraining hand on Pansy's arm, as it looked like she was about to rise and do something stupid. "I'm going to hex that little slag from here back to her home country…"

Millie sighed, rolling her eyes. Everyone knew her and Draco didn't have a chance in hell of getting married once the little princess had shown up. Even before than it had been really iffy. "Pansy, stay down. It really isn't worth your time. You know you would have dropped Draco like a hot potato if some prince waltzed in and was interested in you." Pansy huffed glaring at the couple and Millie's commentary. So what if that was true.

At the Gryffindor table Ginny motioned at Hermione. "It looks like Malfoy plan A has succeeded. I am not sure the Great Hall will be able to handle the ego growth…" They could see how Theo was holding Mae's hand, the gem flashing in the light. Draco was smirking across from him, looking far too self-satisfied.

Harry looked in that direction. "Is it common to get engaged that young?"

Hermione nodded. "From what I've read, the older pureblood families usually have their marriages arranged by age 18 and they are married off by 21."

Lavender snorted from beside them having eavesdropped on their conversation, "I give it a month or two before that man slag gets caught cheating."

Hermione shook her head no. "I have no doubt their contract has a strongly worded fidelity clause. Malfoy is off the market. No way he'd risk losing everything. It would absolutely ruin the Malfoy name, that's not even including the financial loss. Plus cancelling a marriage contract or divorce in wizarding marriages is practically unheard of… " Hermione popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

Lavender rolled her eyes at Hermione. That girl was a walking encyclopedia. She tried to ignore her flare of jealously at the idea of Draco married off. There wasn't a girl in the school who hadn't been hot for Malfoy at one point or another. No matter what an asshole he was.

Draco stroked Mae's hand as they chatted. Mae smiled at Draco, "I am really looking forward to showing you my home, Schönbrunn Palace. It is a bit opulent for my tastes, but what can you do. Oh, I should mention that we have muggles that take tours of the palace during the week so a good portion of it is nonmagical."

Draco started at the revelation. He hadn't really thought of what it would mean to rule over muggles of all things. Some of the wizarding royal families didn't carry over to the muggle world, but apparently this was an exception. "That's fine. I am not really familiar with the muggle world so you'll have to be my guide."

Mae laughed softly. "I have spent a lot of time in the muggle world learning my way around. It has actually been part of my training. We'll definitely have to get you orientated, as we'll have to deal quite a bit with muggle affairs once we take power."

Draco nodded. He swallowed the annoyance he was feeling. Surrounded by muggles of all things. Muggles! It was bad enough his father had so many business dealings with them. He supposed he could tolerate it. They did generate a lot of money and in turn power.

"You are OK with dealing with muggles aren't you?"

Draco scolded himself, something must have shown on his face. He was usually much better at hiding his feelings. "Of course. I have no real problem with them as long as they don't interfere with the wizarding world." That was true.

Mae nodded and took a bite of salad. Theo had been listening in on their conversation and was grinning. Draco, associating with muggles, the thought was hilarious. He captured Mae's attention. "Mae, you should invite us all over to your home sometime. Blaise and I must admit, we've been dying of curiosity."

Blaise smiled at her. "Yes, you can't leave the two other loves of your life out in the cold."

Mae giggled and Draco shot the two boys a withering look.

"Our mothers will be hosting an engagement party at my home, likely sometime quite soon. I am sure she'll want me to invite my new Hogwarts classmates."

Blaise and Theo smiled. It was too fun flirting with and teasing the princess, it really got Draco's knickers in a knot.


	8. First Look at the Palace

The rest of the evening went smoothly and morning came quickly. Mae bounced out of bed with a grin. She was tired of being so antisocial. Meeting Theo, Blaise and Draco had really showed her how much better things could be with friends. She was hoping her and Hermione would get along. She really wanted at least one female friend. The other girls had been quite frosty to her since she arrived.

After her shower she dug through her trunk and pulled on a pair of comfortable yoga pants and paired it with a simple tank and a long hooded sweater coat that she could burrow into if it got too chilly. She slipped on a pair of UGG boots and quickly applied a gentle brush of makeup. She magicked her hair into a mermaid braid that curled over her shoulder.

She was supposed to meet Hermione at breakfast. Mae made her way down to the Great Hall and spotted Draco and the boys at the Slytherin table. Mae greeted Theo and Blaise with a quick hug before moving around the table to Draco..

"Morning gorgeous." Draco gave her a slow kiss. "All ready for the big match today?"

"Yes, I am going to head over and sit with Hermione for breakfast. She's offered to take me down to the pitch so we can find a good spot."

Theo watched Draco's carefully schooled expression. Oh, he was waiting for him to crack. His fiance bff with the mudblood. That was too good. Blaise glanced at Theo a smirk on his face. They watched the interaction carefully.

Draco gave a forced smile. "That sounds wonderful. I hope you two have a good morning together."

Mae nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before rising and heading over to the Gryffindor table.

"That sounds wonderful." Theo mimicked once Mae was out of earshot.

Draco glared at Theo as Blaise laughed.

Blaise smirked at Draco, "Going to have the mudblood at your engagement party?"

"Who Mae invites is none of my concern." Draco said stiffly taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. "I am sure all of us can remain civil. After all, it is fitting that the royal families would be more… inclusive… as befitting their status. They don't simply rule over purebloods." Draco looked down his nose at his Slytherin mates, ignoring their smirks.

"Don't look now Draco…" Theo had a shit eating grin on his face as he motioned towards the Gryffindor table. Ron was shaking Mae's hand. "It looks like you're going to have to put up with the weasels in all their glory."

Blaise chuckled, "Mudbloods, muggles and blood traitors, oh my."

Mae approached the Gryffindor table and Harry waved at her, patting the seat beside him. She smiled at him and took a seat. "Morning Mae."

"Good morning Harry, Hermione." Hermione smiled at the girl.

Harry nodded to his friends. "Let me introduce Ginny, my girlfriend, and my best mate Ron." Mae smiled at the pair and shook each of their hands in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Ginny eyeballed the rock on Mae's hand. "It looks like a congratulations is in order".

"Oh, thank you. We actually just formalized everything last night." Mae smiled.

Mae answered the questions the group had, and they chatted a bit about the upcoming game. "Oh!" Hermione interjected. "I brought this for you." She pulled an extra Gryffindor scarf out of her bag and passed it over.

Mae glowed at the gesture. "Thank you Hermione." She put it on so it draped casually over her shoulders. "All good?"

Ron grinned. "I would say the Gryffindor colours rather suit you. How did you end up in Slytherin anyhow?"

Mae blushed a bit. "The sorting hat actually gave me a choice between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I'd already met Blaise and Draco and had gotten on with them quite well, so better the devil you know." Mae chuckled a bit.

The group laughed at her choice of words. Harry grinned, "You seem rather… unSlytherin… it must be difficult fitting in there."

"Ah, to be honest. It has been kind of hard fitting in at all. It seems I haven't made the best impression so far." Mae looked down at her hands, schooling her features into a slightly wounded expression.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at one another well aware of the commentary swirling around. Hermione gave her a smile, "I suspect the other girls are just jealous." She swallowed down a bit of bile, "Malfoy has always been… rather popular with the ladies."

Harry and Ron both looked a little ill at the statement.

"That could explain a lot, I know Pansy has been positively hostile to me since I stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express. She insisted to me that Draco was her boyfriend." Mae fiddled with her napkin.

The group smirked at that. Ron laughed, "I am betting that daft cow just about had a stroke when you came out with that." He gestured to her ring. "It's rather an ongoing joke over the years about how deluded she is."

Ginny looked positively delighted. "I have to admit, I saw her expression at the table last night. She just about shit a brick. I am pretty sure Bulstrode kept her from making a scene"

The group laughed again. Mae grinned a bit.

Theo looked thoroughly amused. "Your lovely fiance looks rather nice in Gryffindor red and gold." They had watched as the mudblood had presented Mae with the scarf and she put it on.

Blaise glanced at Theo. "You're right mate. What do you think the chance is she absconds? Joins the little lions?"

Draco's lip curled into a sneer.

Theo tapped his lip as if pondering. "Well considering all the… ladies… over there aren't treating her like a leper it might sway her."

Mae left the Great Hall following Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Ron had left to get dressed for the Quidditch match. Ginny linked her arms with the two girls and grinned. "I always love the first game of the season…."

Hermione nodded. The two girls enjoyed chatting with the Slytherin and found a great spot in the stands. Mae felt quite comfortable with the two girls enjoying Ginny's humour and Hermione's biting wit.

Ginny smiled at Mae, "So are you and Malfoy going to go all out with the wedding?"

She may hate Malfoy with a fiery passion, but she was still a girl and enjoyed the wedding talk.

"Oh, we haven't really talked about it yet. We've just begun thinking about the engagement party. I know my mum is one for throwing pretty elaborate events. If you two would like, you are more than welcome to come along. Harry and Ron too. It will be held in my parent's home in Austria likely in the next month or so."

Ginny grinned. "That sounds amazing. I am always happy with an excuse to dress up."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for the invitation."

The girls enjoyed the quick moving match. Harry managed to catch the snitch after a close call with the Ravenclaw seeker, causing the girls to stand and applaud.

"Would you like to come back to the Gryffindor common room for a bit? There will likely be a bit of a celebration." Hermione asked Mae.

"I would honestly love to, but I have to get ready to head home for the rest of the weekend. Draco is going to be meeting my parents and I promised to give him a tour of my home."

"Oh, well have fun! We'll see you when you get back." Ginny nodded beside Hermione.

Mae returned to her dorm to change her clothes. She slipped on a stylish grey sweater dress and put on some black knee high leather boots she had picked up in Milan. She headed to the common room to await Draco's return from his morning with his godfather Severus.

Heading downstairs she spotted Theo and Blaise playing a game of wizarding chess. She wandered over. "Do you mind if I watch you two play? I am just waiting for Draco to get back."

Theo grinned, "You mean, can you watch me trounce Blaise. The answer is yes. I am always happy with such a lovely audience."

Blaise grinned. "So how was the match? Do tell me that Ravenclaw won."

Mae laughed. "Sorry Blaise, I hate to say your dream has been crushed. Gryffindor won by a landslide."

The two boys pouted at her. Blaise poked her playfully. "You'll have to wear Slytherin colours next time there is a match, clearly you're good luck. It shouldn't be wasted."

Mae stuck her tongue out and Blaise laughed and tugged her between his legs settling her so she was perched on his thigh. Wrapping his arm around her so he could reach the chess table he grinned at Theo. "Now Nott, prepare to lose. All the good luck is on my side."

"That's cheating Blaise." Theo voice purred over the phrase making the double entendre clear.

Blaise smirked at Theo. "What can I say, I'm Slytherin to the core." The two grinned.

Later he was proved right when he won, surprising Theo.

Theo muttered, "Maybe there is something to this good luck charm thing after all."

"You're just a sore loser mate."

The three continued their chat, with Mae regaling them with tales of the match and her new friends.

The common room portrait swung open and Draco swept in taking in the scene before him. He rolled his eyes. Blaise just wouldn't stop. He had his fiance on his lap and was whispering something to her as he motioned to Theo. She was smiling and laughing at whatever he said. Draco strode over. "Getting your arse kicked Zambini?"

Blaise met Draco's eyes with a smirk. "Nope, good luck charm." He pulled Mae closer to him squeezing her as she giggled. "Apparently her presence at the Gryffindor game swung things in their favour." He wrinkled is nose in distaste.

"That is rather unfortunate. I heard them in a self-congratulatory chant as I headed down here." Draco took Mae's hand and pulled her off Blaise's lap. He gave her a sound kiss. Over Mae's head he smirked at Blaise.

Theo winked at Draco. "Mae was telling us all about her new Gryffindor friends. It looks like her, Granger, and Weasley are getting on quite well."

Draco grimaced. "Yes, well I'm glad she managed to find a few female friends." He looked at Blaise, "It'll take some of the pressure off me when it comes to _wedding_ planning." He emphasized the word a smirk on his face. "Well, we should be off. Mae is going to be showing me around her home today and I'll be meeting her parents this evening."

Mae and Draco made their way to the floo and waited a bit until it struck 2:30. They entered and Mae tossed down the powder, "Schonbrunn Palace."

The pair emerged in a massive room, with 30 foot ceilings and a series of large crystal chandeliers hanging above them. The room had elegant marble flooring, and was bright and airy. The walls were white and featured intricate stucco work on the walls and ceiling with gold accents. Designed in a French Classicistic style it was elegant and lavish. It dwarfed any of the rooms at Malfoy Manor. A few seating areas were scattered throughout the room.

"Make sure to stick with me Draco. This home has over 1400 rooms. I've gotten lost in here more times than I can count."

Draco nodded.

"It is actually a bit of a walk to my rooms, but I can give you a tour on the way. We'll stick to the floors with the imperial apartments. It's a bit too far to reach the great gallery. And it is a complete pain to get to the far wing. There are probably quite a few muggles around on the afternoon tour, anyways, so we can't apparate freely at the moment."

Taking Draco's hand she led him through the halls decorated with delicate frescos. Room after room she pointed out some of the more famous art works and talked about the differing styles. Draco was incredibly pleased. He'd been to Buckingham Palace before and this place was more than double the size. Each room was more lavish than the last and it dripped old money.

"This palace was constructed in the 17th century and is officially considered the families 'summer home'. I prefer to spend my time at the winter residence Kreuzenstein Castle. It's gorgeous and I love its location. I'll have to take you there on another weekend."

After 40 minutes of walking and peeking into various rooms Mae paused next to a massive set of double doors. "This is my apartment." She pushed one of the doors open and led Draco into an ornate sitting room with gold filigree walls. More chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the area rug was an lush red, covering the parquet flooring. "Down that hall are my guest rooms, and a small dining area". She led him to the window. "From here you can sort of see the round pond…" Draco gazed out the window at the long sweeping alley of trees. In the distance he could just make out some water. "I know it's a bit far, but if we have the chance I can take you for a walk there." Mae kissed his cheek. "Hmm, maybe before we leave I can take you to our zoo".

Draco turned to her eyebrow raised, "Zoo?"

"Our family actually had the world's first zoo. It was constructed in 1752. The zoo has been modified since the 19th century and opened to the public but we still have private access to it outside of visiting hours. It's in the northeast of the have just over 3000 animals on display. We just got in some panda bears, they're really cute." Mae spoke in an authoritative voice a smile on her face.

Draco shook his head a grin on his face. This was too good to be true. "Alright my little tour guide, show me to your room."

Mae took his hand and led him down a hall, she swung open one door. "My closet."

Draco glanced inside. It was double the size of his room at the manor, filled with a sitting area, dressing area and racks and doors of clothing. One wall had perhaps a few hundred pairs of shoes.

She whispered to him, "I haven't even worn one-tenth of that stuff. My mother and I are kind of shopaholics and we're always getting samples from various designers."

The next door she swung open. "Bathroom." It was large with a pool sized tub and large walk-in shower. There were double sinks and separate areas for the toilets.

"And lastly, my bedroom." She pushed open the double doors and he entered another massive room. There were numerous windows all along the walls with heavy gold and white drapes. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The parquet floor was scattered with rich looking blue rugs. The Louis XIV furniture was done in gold and white. There were lovely sitting areas. A massive bed sat nestled against one wall covered in an intricate blue and gold comforter. It rested against a stunning blue silk valance.

"Tada.. as I said, a bit opulent for my tastes. I rather prefer the modern look. My mum says when I turn 18 I can can just buy an apartment of my own wherever I like. It will be nice to get out of this stuffiness for a bit."

Draco was taking in the room. He went and gazed out another window looking at the garden disappearing into the distance. He was actually speechless for a moment. He'd spent a great deal of time at his friend's manors, but this had to be seen to be believed.

"Oh I forgot, the house elves brought your bag. It's just over here. She motioned to a settee. My parents tend to do more formal dinners so we'll have to dress up a bit."

Draco nodded. He had packed a set of his good dress robes just in case. He returned to Mae and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and she let a little breathy moan out against him. He released her and smiled. "What time do you usually dine at?"

"7:00."

"That seems perfect. We have a bit of time to ourselves then." He ran his hands over her sides lightly tugging up her dress. Mae obliged allowing him to pull the dress over her head. He tossed it on the floor. She was wearing a matching set of blue lace panties and bra. He smiled running his tongue along the column of her throat before thumbing across her breast. She smiled and tangled her hands in his hair along the soft strands to hold him against her throat which he was laving with his tongue.

She pulled back a bit and unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. She loved the feel of his smooth skin and sleek muscles. Her hands explored his chest and back. He unfastened her bra and let it drop to the floor. Kissing down her body he lightly tugged at her panties until she helped him wriggle them off. Grinning he smirked at her before laying on the bed. He beckoned to her. "I want you to sit on my face…"

She blushed hard moving to the bed and straddling him he guided her up until she was kneeling over him and his hands were holding her down pressing her core to his mouth. He lapped at her, dragging his tongue back and forth across her slit. He sucked on her clit and swirled his tongue around it as it peeked out. Listening to her moans increasing he worked on her. Kissing her, he tongued her as deep as he could go. When she started to moan louder he returned to her clit flicking it with his tongue. She came hard pressing down against him and he could feel her juices dripping down his chin. Helping her off him he licked his lips and wiped at his face.

He stood and removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He laid down on the bed and pulled her against him spooning her from behind. Guiding her leg so it rested over his own he slid into her from behind. "Draco…" Her voice was breathy. Moving against her his hand slid down her body to rub her clit. Thrusting into her he held her tight against him. He sucked on the back of her neck and peppered it with kisses. He whispered close to her ear, "I want you to cum hard for me…" Fondling her breasts with one hand he gently pinched and rolled her nipples. He continued to work on rubbing her until she was panting in his arms. His thrusting never ceased. Mae loved the feel of him working against her at a new angle. Draco moaned against her neck sending shivers down her spine. It wasn't long before they were pushing against one another. Mae cried out her walls clenching and Draco came a moment later spilling into her. He held her for awhile his breath ghosting across her shoulder. Slowly he removed himself and she turned and wrapped herself around him.

Draco stroked her hip. "I rather like our weekends away from Hogwarts." He hadn't taken Mae to any of his regular haunts. She was far too good from a romp in a broom closet. He didn't mind using the room of requirement though, and he looked forward to many more weekends together, especially when they could enjoy their time in such luxurious settings.

Mae nodded her head stroking Draco's back. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Draco and Mae cleaned themselves then spent the next few hours chatting in her room. Draco took time to don his dress robes and followed Mae to her closet. She pushed open the door. "Do you want to help me find something to wear?"

Draco grinned and wandered into the room towards the hanging evening gowns. Flicking through them he came to a elegant sleeveless silvery evening gown with an empire waist and soft flowing skirt which dropped to the ground. "This would match my eyes perfectly." Mae laughed and slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Then that is the one". She wandered into one of the dressers and pulled out a silver strapless bra and matching panties. Putting them on Draco helped her slip into the dress. She tugged him over to a wall. He watched her wave her wand and the section swung open revealing a tall shelf with velvet doors. "I need something to match."

She slid open one of the doors revealing elaborate sapphire necklaces. She picked up a heavy gilded platinum chain that roped around large sapphires interspaced with clusters of diamonds shaped like delicate leaves. One larger sapphire dropped down from the rest sitting in a nest of diamonds. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous." He removed the necklace he had purchased for her and helped her put on the other necklace lifting her hair and fastening it. She opened another larger door and a selection of elegant tiaras came into view. She selected a simple one with rows of diamonds and sapphire peaks. Taking it she moved to the mirror and looked contemplatively at her hair. With a few flicks of her wand the tiara was in place and her hair rested in a high bun.

"What do you think?" She spun slowly smiling at Draco.

"You look lovely princess." And she did. Here like this he could see her aristocratic side. She looked elegant and poised, every bit the royalty she was.

"We can apparate from here to the dining room. We're meeting in one of the smaller ones so things are a bit more intimate. It is a bit too far for me to walk in heels though." As she said this she studied her wall of shoes before selecting a pair of dark blue stilettos.

Putting them on she came to Draco and received a kiss. Holding onto him she apparated them.

Dinner with Mae's parents went quite well. Draco felt grateful for all of his etiquette lessons as they were quite the imposing pair. He put out every ounce of the Malfoy charm. Her parents seemed to like him quite a bit, asking him to come visit often. He was a bit relieved though when the dinner was over. Her parents being gracious hosts had arranged entertainment following the dinner. They apparated to the amphitheatre and took in the palace's orchestra. Draco enjoyed the performance and looked forward to telling his father about the evening. He knew he would be curious.

After Mae and Draco returned to her rooms they were quite tired. "Sorry about that, my dad does like to chatter on."

Draco smiled, "I was happy to meet him. He's quite an interesting man. So your own amphitheatre?"

Mae laughed. "Yes, it does seem a bit preposterous. Like I said, opulent. I prefer jeans and a hoodie any day," she said tugging off her dress. "Also, muggle concerts are more my thing as well." She put her jewelry away, redid her hair into a simple ponytail, and changed into a silk tank top and boxers. "Bed…"

Draco had finished shedding his robes and placing them back in his bag. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The two fell asleep curled up under the blankets.

The next day was leisurely with breakfast taken in her rooms. They packed a picnic lunch and wandered through the gardens finding a comfortable spot. The talked for hours. Once the zoo had closed to the public they apparated there and spent time wandering through the displays.

"We should probably head back to Hogwarts so we can get back in time for dinner." Mae said gazing at a tiger as it paced back and forth in its cage.

Draco nodded and they apparated back to the floo room to depart.

At dinner Draco and Mae were greeted by Theo and Blaise. Theo grinned at the pair. "So how did the parental meet and greet go."

"Very well, of course." Draco drawled his voice arrogant.

"My mum and dad were quite happy about it all. And Draco put up with my dad's chattering, so I have to give him a ton of credit." Mae poked Draco in the side smiling.

They ate, talking comfortably. Suddenly Mae sat up straighter. "I completely forgot to do my charms homework. Draco, boys, I'll catch you later OK?" She gave Draco a quick kiss and scooted off to her dorm.

"So Draco, now that the little misses is gone, how was it? How's the home?"

Draco grinned and filled them in on the details of the palace. He was showing off a bit, but it couldn't be helped.

Theo took a bite of his pie and tapped his fork against his plate. "1400 plus rooms is absolutely outrageous. What would you do with it all?"

"Well, we have rooms in the manor that I never see. I suppose it is much the same thing."

"And a zoo. How many girls do you know own tigers?" Theo waved his hands dramatically.

Blaise grinned. "You better watch your back mate, we're not dropping the game, just over something as silly a marriage contract. It's my guess that she'll figure out what a prat you are before you ever make it down the aisle."

Draco gave Blaise a haughty look. "As if Zambini, I am a perfect match for her."

"Unhuh…right…" Blaise's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "How long do you think you can pull this sweet and doting act for? Or not let your little family views come to light…"

Draco scowled at Blaise as he chuckled.

Theo grinned, "This is going to be fun."


	9. A Pretty Good Offer

The rest of the weekend went quickly and it wasn't long before they were all well into classes. On Wednesday night Draco was called away for Quidditch practice leaving Mae alone with his two house mates.

They were sitting in a nook in the common room with Theo on a lounge chair facing the love seat where Blaise had his arm slug around Mae. "So I've heard you are in possession of some mighty fine wildlife."

"Ah yes, our family zoo has just over 3000 animals. You two are more than welcome to come by anytime and take a tour." Mae smiled at the pair.

Theo leaned forward. "Ah, I will only come if I can pet something exotic… Do you have any anteaters? I've always rather liked them."

Mae blinked slowly, and Blaise cocked his head.

"Anteaters? Um, sure Theo. I am pretty sure I can arrange that if you'd really like."

Theo sat back. "Excellent…How about you Blaise anything you'd like to pet?" He leered.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I am sure I could find something of interest. I've always been a fan of big cats."

Theo laughed and grinned.

Mae put her head in her hands. "You two are impossible. Be good. We also have a dungeon."

Theo gave a slow blink. "Kinky princess. Count me in." He made a little whipping motion.

Mae shook her head and giggled. "That wasn't an offer you prat."

"You wound me princess. You know I only aim to please." Theo waggled his eyebrows and sent her a wink. "You can tie me up anytime."

"You know, I've been propositioned here at Hogwarts more times than I can count. What was my mother thinking?" Mae rolled her eyes.

Blaise leaned close his breath ghosting across her ear. "Probably that you needed a bit more experience." He gave her lobe a playful nibble.

Mae blushed and swatted at Blaise. "What am I going to do with you two?"

The two boys eyes met and they both gave her a wicked said in unison,"we're open to sharing princess. You should give us a chance."

Mae's head went back into her hands. She was smiling like crazy, though they probably thought she was exasperated. She may be smitten by Draco's good looks but she knew an excellent offer when she heard it. There was a reason that fidelity clause only went one way. It wasn't uncommon for the heir of the royal family to take multiple consorts. Hell she could have a bloody harem if she wanted. She wasn't a fool. Draco _was_ too good to be true. She simply thought he was the most beautiful and well bred, so she wanted him. She was allowed a trophy husband. There was a reason why she had been offered Slytherin after all. As they say, it's always the quiet ones.

She raised her eyes and studied Theo. He was gorgeous, with delicate but masculine features. She rather liked his pale skin, full lips and beautiful green eyes. His perpetually ruffled dark brown hair that dropped over his eyes was begging for her hands to run through it. He was deliciously slender, all sinewy muscle. And Blaise, he was… simply stunning. She had been quite torn between Draco and him but she was a sucker for blondes.

The two boys were a bit startled when she actually smirked. Boldly meeting each of their gazes with a light blush staining her cheeks she whispered, "I'll think about it." She patted Blaise on the knee and rose. "Well, I think it's about time I went to bed. Goodnight." She worked her way past them and headed back to her dorm.

Theo met Blaise's eyes, his eyebrow arched. "You don't think she was serious do you?"

Blaise nodded. "I am pretty sure she was." His lips curved into a lazy smile. "And here we were wondering how she ended up in Slytherin."


	10. Accepting the Offer

Mae was humming to herself as she headed down to breakfast. She had the most delightful dream and she was still tingling in its aftermath. Making it to the Slytherin table she noticed that Draco wasn't there yet. She sat next to Blaise and across from Theo.

"Morning princess." Theo drawled giving her a heated stare.

"How did you sleep?" Blaise asked resting his hand on Mae's thigh running it up just far enough under her skirt to be inappropriate. He stroked the skin there.

"Mmm…" Mae made a pleased sound. "Quite well, I had the most interesting dreams."

"Do tell…" Theo said leaning forward.

She waved a finger at him. "Girls need their secrets."

"Ah, no fair to tease gorgeous." Theo gave her a sad expression before biting into a piece of toast.

Mae shrugged and gave him a smile before popping a grape in her mouth. She felt Blaise's hand slide a bit further up until his fingers were lightly tickling her upper inner thigh. She squirmed a bit. She was thankful for the large table and their robes, no one could see a thing. Blaise went the rest of the way lightly running his fingers over her covered core, stroking back and forth over and over again. He turned to smirk at her before removing his hand and reaching for an apple. Draco appeared a moment later and she flushed. Theo was smirking at her across the table and she knew he knew what Blaise was doing.

"Morning lovely, all ready for the day." Draco plopped beside Mae and lifted her hair a bit to place a kiss on her neck.

Mae nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes, I actually managed to get everything finished for classes today. I kind of regret adding arithmancy to my schedule now."

Theo grinned. "Well at least you have my endearing company."

Draco smirked. "I am surprised she hasn't dropped it yet then."

"Harsh Draco, harsh." Theo looked stricken, before grinning and grabbing a strawberry off Mae's plate.

"Hey! There is some right in front of you." Mae scolded shielding her plate.

"Ah but princess, yours is so much better." He winked at her.

Draco rolled his eyes and raised his attention to the owls that were coming in. One dropped the daily prophet in front of Theo. He opened it and sat back to read leaving the three across from him to chatter.

In the middle of their conversation Theo started to laugh. "Oh Draco, looks like Rita Skeeter has written an exposé on your little engagement." He began to read. "Exclusive: It looks like the Slytherin Ice Prince has finally found his Princess. Draco Malfoy, accused Deatheater - all charges dropped, will be wed to Austrian Princess Mae Ananstof later this year. The reclusive princess began attending Hogwarts this fall and our sources say she immediately fell under the thrall of ladies man Malfoy, one of the wealthiest bachelors in Europe…_"_

Draco reached to grab the paper out of Theo's hands but he ducked the motion

"Known for his philandering ways the young Malfoy has become infamous for thrusting aside his conquests without regard… but perhaps this time will be different?" Theo's voice lilted up in question.

"Our sources inside Slytherin House say that the young Malfoy is on his best behaviour, being the doting fiance and even letting sleeping muggleborns lie. "He's completely different! It's really suspicious. We're all waiting for the ball to drop." One of our sources exclaimed. With so much on the line we hope this young wizard had finally learned to pull up his pants and will work hard to restore his family's pride. The families could not be reached for comment. We at the prophet will keep you posted."

Mae couldn't help it she ducked her head and tried her hardest not to laugh. She was well aware of Draco's past, why wouldn't she be. She had the fact hissed at her from other girls since the beginning of the school year. She knew he wasn't perfect. By lord, the article was funny though.

"Mae, that Rita Skeeter woman is a beast… The Prophet is garbage they'll print anything." Draco said worried at her ducked head. He stroked her back.

Blaise drawled, "You know though, this may be one of her best articles yet. Not a hint of fabrication."

Draco shot him a fiery glare.

Draco was surprised when Mae raised her head and was giggling. "It's OK Draco really. We have rag mags in Austria too." She batted her eyelashes at him, "Am I really under your thrall?"

Draco relaxed and made a small space between his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe a bit."

She giggled again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're lucky you're gorgeous, you know that right?"

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked at her. "Only the best for you princess."

Blaise made a gagging sound.

Ginny was reading the prophet and burst out laughing. "My god, Hermione, its finally happened! Hell has frozen over."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry leaned in with quirked eyebrows.

"Rita Skeeter has, of her own free will, actually printed a completely factual article."

"Not a chance," Hermione declared reaching for the paper. She skimmed the article her smile widening. "Well I guess it's time to go ice skating."

The rest of the day passed without incidence, and soon evening was upon the students. Draco had a second evening of Quidditch practice leaving Mae once again, alone with Theo and Blaise.

Mae joined them in the same spot and smiled at them.

Theo smirked, "Back for more princess?"

Mae rolled her eyes and plopped beside Blaise. He grinned this time and pulled her onto his lap. She wiggled trying to pull out of his hold. She froze when he slid his hands to her hips and pulled her tight against his erection. "Ah ah ah little princess… you're not going anywhere."

Theo raised his wand and cast a quick silencing and notice me not spell around the small nook.

Theo dropped from his chair as Blaise used his legs to spread Mae's. Theo kneeled between her thighs and placed a kiss against her knee. "Have you had enough time to think?" He drawled running a tongue up her thigh until he hit the edge of her skirt. He lightly bit the skin there before stroking it with his tongue.

Blaise lifted one hand and gently stroked the underside of her breast. He nudged her head to the side and nibbled at the back of her neck. "Have you?"

Mae thought back to her dream that night and shivered. Her subconscious had certainly been waving a giant "YES" sign. She couldn't help herself. One hand moved to Theo's hair and stroked the soft strands. She pressed her bottom back against Blaise.

"We'll take that as a yes…" Theo said nuzzling her palm. Blaise moved to fully cup her breast thumbing her nipple through the fabric. He bit her neck a bit more forcefully causing her to moan. Theo pushed up her skirt and kissed his way upwards until he reached her silk covered core. He leaned forward and breathed in letting his tongue flick over the damp fabric. "Hmm Blaise, she's already so wet for us…"

"Is that so…" Blaise drawled against Mae's neck, tickling the fine hairs at the base of her skull. "Aren't you a naughty girl…"

"One that is wearing far too much clothing," Theo interjected his voice tinged with humour. Blaise held Mae's arms back and pushed her hips up with his own allowing Theo to reach under her and hook the edges of her panties sliding them down her legs. Theo thumbed the silk and passed it to Blaise. Blaise brought it to his nose and sniffed. "Ummm… You smell divine little princess. I can't wait to get a taste." Mae shuddered in his arms. This was possibly the most erotic experience of her life and possibly of her fantasy life as well. Erotica could only do so much.

Theo leaned forward gripping her thighs and ran his tongue up her slit in one firm movement. Blaise slowly undid the buttons on the front of Mae's shirt, tugging it from her waistband. Theo used his fingers to part her folds and lapped at her, lightly sucking on her clit before plunging his tongue into her core. Blaise roughly pulled her bra down exposing her breasts to the air. He started to pull and roll the nipples between his fingers, all the while running his tongue over her throat. One hand slipped down her body as he started to rub her clit as Theo licked his own fingers and inserted them into her core. He thrust in tandem with Blaise's movements.

"Are you going to cum for us?" Blaise whispered against her throat.

She moaned. Theo gripped her thigh and turned his head to lick the other.

Blaise smiled, "That's not an answer princess."

Theo removed his fingers licking them. And Blaise pulled back to massage her breasts. Theo leaned forward and kissed her mound again before allowing his tongue to dip inside. He went back to sucking on her clit. Occasionally flicking it with his tongue. His fingers went back inside her moving in tandem with his mouth. He sped up as he felt her breathing increase.

Blaise repeated the question.

"Yes…" She moaned overwhelmed by the sensation. Blaise felt solid and hard against her back and Theo was doing wonderful things with his tongue.

"Mmmm… that's it… we want you to cum for us… then you know what we're going to do?" Blaise purred as he pulled her shirt down and nipped her shoulder. She panted squirming against him. "Theo here is going to fuck you while you suck my cock."

Mae came hard at the words the image popping into her mind.

Theo lapped at her juices coming up to smirk at her. "Looks like she likes it when you talk dirty Blaise, you know I do…" Theo rose and to leaned over Mae pressing himself against her front. She watched as he leaned past her and gave Blaise a hot, open mouthed kiss, their tongues duelling. That was unexpected and she groaned at the sight.

When Theo pulled back Blaise smirked and licked his lips. "She's delicious."

Theo moved back pulling Mae so she stood between Blaise's legs. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own. Mae moaned against him as his tongue found hers and stroked it. He nibbled on her lower lip before lightly flicking it with his tongue. Turning her around by her hips he had her facing Blaise. "I think he wants you to kiss him…"

Theo pushed her forward until she was straddling Blaise and lightly pressed his hand against her neck guiding her to Blaise's mouth. She pressed her lips against Blaise and he forcefully kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Where Theo's kiss had been light and teasing, Blaise's kiss was forceful and had her quivering. He sucked on her tongue, nipped at lower lip, and plundered her mouth. She moaned against his mouth as Theo pressed her shoulders down pushing against Blaise's hardened erection. The slightly rough material of his slacks felt amazing against her dripping cunt.

Blaise pulled back, "I can feel you through my pants, you're so hot and wet…Theo she's definitely ready for you…"

Mae could here rustling as Theo undid his belt and opened his fly. His hard cock slipped free. He tugged her off Blaise and adjusted her so her ass was in the air and she was leaning against Blaise her hands on his knees. Blaise slid his hands down and undid his own belt and fly pulling his erection from his pants. Theo leaned over Mae's body rubbing his cock against her slit. He pushed her down further so her forearms where along Blaise's thighs, her mouth within reach of his cock. "Suck it." Theo commanded thrusting into her in one smooth motion.

Mae cried out and moved her mouth forward licking up the thick vein on the underside of Blaise's cock. She swirled her tongue around the head of his penis sucking lightly before taking more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head moving her arms up far enough so she could trail her fingers along his base and rub him. Blaise ran his hands through her hair guiding her motions.

Theo thrust into her at a slow and leisurely pace, hitting her g-spot hard every time he thrust forward.

Blaise smiled, "She's quite the good little cocksucker Theo, you'll have to try her out…"

"Mmmm… she feels divine too, so tight and wet."

Theo increased his thrusts slamming into her as she struggled to follow his rhythm along Blaise's cock. She moaned against him as Theo hit a spot that made her cum again, shuddering she pulled back and managed to place sloppy open mouthed kisses against Blaise's cock. Theo gripped her hips hard and spilled inside of her. Theo pulled out of her and placed a few kisses on the small of her back. He pushed her forward so she was straddling Blaise again and whispered in her ear, "I want you to ride his cock until you make him cum.'

Mae lifted up a bit so Blaise could slip inside her and she slid down along him. Theo stood behind her fondling her breasts while she moved up and down Blaise's hands on her hips. Theo sucked on her neck and slipped one hand down to rub her clit while she kept up her rhythm bouncing on Blaise. Blaise leaned forward a bit and took a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue back and forth across the hardened peak. She couldn't stop moaning feeling the sensation of the two touching her, and Blaise filling her. Blaise leaned back and she steadied herself hands on his chest as she strained to reach her peak.

Blaise groaned. His voice was low and husky when he said, "That's it princess, ride my hard cock. You know your wet little pussy wants it."

Theo increased the speed of his rubbing, his fingers occasionally grazing Blaise's cock as he thrust in and out of Mae. He lightly pinched her clit sending her over the edge with a cry. Blaise came hard at the feel of her walls convulsing around him. Mae slumped forward against Blaise breathing hard. She felt the couch depress as Theo plopped beside them on the love seat. She rose and Blaise leisurely kissed her. She turned her head a bit and Theo leaned in giving her the same attention.

She sat up a bit gazing at the two boys.

Blaise smirked. "Princess, you look thoroughly fucked."

Mae's hair was ruffled and her clothes askew, her lips swollen and her eyes slightly glazed. Theo tucked himself back in his pants readjusting himself so he could zip himself up and fasten his belt. He rose from the couch and helped Mae off of Blaise's lap, the other boy groaning as she slipped off of him. Blaise proceeded to tuck himself away as Mae straightened her skirt and recovered her breasts.

Theo turned her around and helped do up the buttons on her shirt before leaning around to tuck in her shirt. "All better?" He smiled at her leaning forward and kissing her his hand tangled in her hair.

Blaise took his wand from his jacket which was slung over the arm of the couch and cast a quick cleansing spell on the three of them. When Theo parted from Mae he playfully put his hand under her skirt and squeezed her bum and she squirmed.

Blaise grinned at the sight, plucking up a scrap of silk from the floor. "I'm keeping these princess." He stuck the panties in his pocket.

Mae pulled from Theo and searched the couch for her wand. She quickly spelled her hair into a sleek high ponytail. She sat back on the couch beside Blaise and tucked a leg under herself.

Theo took his usual seat across from them. With a flick of his wand he dropped the shields surrounding them. "Fancy a game of chess, mate?

Blaise nodded playfully slinging one arm around Mae's waist and leaning to the side to pluck a miniaturized chess table from his jacket pocket. With a flick of his wand it grew until it was settled between the group.

The pair played while Mae watched, occasionally nibbling on her lip as she thought. She could liked how Blaise's hand was stroking her side and she liked how Theo smiled at her.

"Princess, I can practically hear your thoughts churning from her," Theo chuckled and winked at her.

Blaise squeezed her waist. He purred into her ear, "We're well aware of the little stipulation in royal wedding contracts and the, hmm, history of the imperial families. It's amazing what you can find out when you do a bit of reading."

Mae grinned at the pair and blush on her cheeks. She was still quivering inside.

Draco returned from Quidditch practice to find the trio chatting over another game of chess. Blaise's arm was once again wrapped around Mae. She turned to him and gave him a smile, he bent down and kissed her hard before smacking Blaise lightly back the head. "Hands off Zambini."

Blaise turned to Draco a lazy smile on his face. "No."

Theo chuckled.

"Mmm, Draco…" Mae smiled up at him. He looked at her. "Don't be so…possessive…"

Draco smirked, "Isn't that what the ladies like though?"

Mae's eyes flicked between Theo and Blaise before returning to meet Draco's gaze. "Princesses have slightly different tastes." She rested a hand on Blaise's thigh and stroked it lightly. "I'm the only one allowed to have such a disposition in our little arrangement." She gave him a sweet smile.

Draco laughed. She _was_ a perfect match. Who knew she could play the game so well? This certainly changed things. "Indeed princess." He surveyed the satisfied smirks on his mates faces. "Perhaps you can invite me to your little party next time." He winked at her a wicked smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him her eyes sparkling. Blaise and Theo chuckled.


	11. A Girl's Chat

The next morning Mae practically skipped down to breakfast. She felt amazing, oh this year was turning into the best of her life. If she'd known that she'd have so much fun at a regular school she would have switched much sooner.

Theo was the only one at breakfast when she came downstairs. She sat beside him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Morning princess," he drawled. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Peacefully, it seems I was somewhat worn out." She studied the food in front of her selecting a bagel.

"UmmHmmm…" Theo squeezed her waist. "So what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I want to catch the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game on Saturday. Then I'll be off to Hogsmeade with Blaise for our promised date. Sunday I was thinking about asking Hermione and Ginny for a girl's day."

Theo turned and whispered in her ear, "And when do I get my date gorgeous?"

"Hmm… what would you like to do?"

"Do you like muggle London?" Mae looked surprised and nodded.

"It'll be our little secret, but I rather love the muggle cinema. We could see a movie together, take a walk, spend some time… alone." His voice lowered towards the end.

"I'd like that." Mae smiled at him studying his profile. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "How about next weekend?"

"You have a deal." He raised her hand and kissed it.

Ginny was watching the Slytherin table with interest. "Hermione, don't you think that Mae and Nott are looking a little too cozy?" She could see his arm stroking her back as he whispered close to her ear. She turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione looked up and nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if she is in the process of choosing her consorts."

"Consorts?"

"The members of the imperial families have been known to keep a collection of…companions… outside of their primary partner."

"Why would anyone agree to that?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Money, prestige, a lavish lifestyle beyond your wildest dreams… from what I have read they are often housed in the palace and given substantial benefits for their services."

"But Nott is already rich!"

Hermione hummed. "The Nott and Zambini family avoided time in Azkaban after the war, but I heard they had a lot of their assets seized for some of their more shady dealings. They weren't quite as adept at string pulling as Malfoy's family. So, while I am sure they're still rich by our standards they are probably traumatized by the loss to their coffers. I mean, really, just one yacht? How could they possibly survive." Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm. "They also both have older brothers, so it's not like the line would end with them. So I imagine those two are probably opportunistic more than anything. Can one ever be too rich? Too esteemed?"

"Blimey. How do I get in on this?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You never told me you swung that way."

Ginny laughed. "No, I mean, when can I get some consorts. While I love Harry, you have to give her credit for picking the prettiest boys in the school." She looked on enviously as Blaise appeared taking her hand from across the table and stroking it. "That should be outlawed."

Hermione laughed, "Didn't the monarchies make the laws to start with?"

They watched Draco appear, and to their surprise he didn't sit by Mae. Rather he plopped beside Blaise and swung an arm around his shoulders before saying something close to his ear.

"You don't think the four of them… you know? Together…" Ginny breathed.

"Oh, definitely." Hermione said smirking.

Ginny fanned herself. "She may be my new idol." The two of them giggled.

Ginny ran into Mae sitting in the library in the early afternoon. "Hey Mae! How are you doing?"

Mae looked up and smiled. "It's been a good and interesting week."

Ginny sat down beside her. "How interesting?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Mae blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"You, Nott and Zambini, and of course Malfoy. No, not really. Unless you're completely nosey, which I am." Ginny pulled out a book and opened it on the desk. "I have to ask, and you totally can ignore me if you want, do you _date_ each of them… separately? I am dying of curiosity."

Mae laughed. "Um, not always."

Ginny grinned. "You have to tell me some details. I can only live vicariously through others more blessed than myself."

Mae giggled. She told Ginny about the previous evening watching her eyes widening. "And you guys just went back to playing chess?"

Mae nodded.

"And Malfoy came in and asked to join your party next time?"

Mae nodded again.

Ginny gripped her shoulder a wide smile on her, "You are the luckiest girl in the world. Never forget that." She waved a hand dramatically, "Live well for all of us."

The two girls continued chatting and Ginny told Mae about a few of her and Harry's exploits. She mentioned a particular position and Mae's eyes lit up. "I haven't tried that yet."

"Oh, you have too. It's amazing. So tell me, who's the best?"

Mae gave her a sly smile, "These each have their own unique assets. Theo is a huge tease, Draco is quite the romancer, and Blaise is rather, aggressive…"

"Looks like your getting the best of both worlds with that lot."

Mae grinned.

"Oh I wanted to ask, would you and Hermione like to join me in my home on Sunday? I was thinking we could have a girl's day. I can request the family beauticians, maybe get the masseuses to treat us to a little hot stone treatment."

"I would love to. I'll have to ask Hermione, but let's take that as a given yes. I'll drag her from her books kicking and screaming if I have to." Ginny smirked. "I have to admit, there has been a lot of gossip about your home. You know the walls have ears around here. Some outrageous stuff has come up, 1000 plus rooms, acres of gardens, a zoo! I am really curious to come back with some factual information."

Mae laughed. "You'll see for yourself.


	12. A Date with Blaise

Saturday morning arrived and Mae bundled up. The temperature had dropped leaving the air brisk and the wind biting. Arriving at the pitch she found Theo and Blaise and plopped between them.

"I insist you wear this." Blaise held out an extra Slytherin scarf. "I want to see if your good luck holds."

Mae laughed and allowed Blaise to wind it around her throat. He tucked it into her jacket. "So cold today!" She shivered.

Blaise and Theo moved closer cuddling her between them. There arms crisscrossed over her back, thighs pressed against her own.

"Fear not princess, we won't let you freeze." Theo drawled rubbing her legging covered thigh with vigour.

"You two are too kind." Mae grinned at them kissing each of their cheeks in turn. She was excited to see Draco play. "So how is the match today?"

Theo leaned in brushing her ear with his lips, "Hufflepuff is terrible, we'll crush them."

She turned to him her lips close to his. She smirked. "That's OK, I am rather more interested in seeing Draco in his Quidditch uniform." She sighed her breath brushing across Theo's lips.

Pansy was sitting a few rows back and was flabbergasted watching the interaction between the three. They hadn't actually done anything per say, but they looked really suspicious. She wondered if Draco knew about his little princesses potential dalliance. Nothing would cancel a marriage contract faster. Maybe she still had a chance? She'd thought of slipping Draco a love potion, but this would be so much better.

Millie was watching Pansy out of the corner of her eye and traced her gaze. She rolled her eyes.

The game went swiftly with Slytherin winning in record time. Draco caught the snitch before the Hufflepuff team had managed to put up a fight. Mae surveyed his form in the uniform smiling to herself. She'd have to get him to break that out for her sometime.

At lunch Mae sat beside Draco. She leaned in and nipped at his neck until he turned and kissed her. His hand slipped to her neck pulling her in closer. She pulled back a bit and murmured against him, "I really need to get you sometime before you change out of your Quidditch uniform."

Draco smirked. "You like that do you?" He kissed her again, "I'll keep that in mind… So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Mmmm… I have that date with Blaise." She ran her hand under Draco's robe and under his shirt until she was stroking his hipbone.

"You do…mmm.. I might remember something about that…" He bent down and sucked on her throat leaving a red mark there. He whispered into her ear, "Don't do anything with him you wouldn't do with me."

She ran her hand through his hair and stroked a hand down the side of his face taking him in. "Of course…"

Ginny sighed gazing at the Slytherin table.

Hermione arched an eyebrow looking at the girl beside her. "Stop salivating Ginny, it's unbecoming."

Ginny laughed. "You'd be too if you knew what I knew."

"Really? Do tell…"

Ginny cupped her hand over Hermione's ear and gave her the lowdown on what Mae had told her. When she pulled back Hermione's jaw was dropped. Ginny used a finger and pushed up her chin closing her mouth.

"That is…" Hermione struggled for a word.

"Hot?"

Hermione nodded. "That would do it."

"Ooo, before I forget. She's offered us a chance to come to her home tomorrow for a girl's day! You have to come."

Hermione knew better than to argue with Ginny. "That sounds like fun. It'll be nice to get out of the school for a bit."

Ginny looked surprised, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione? You've never given in that quickly."

"Well, I must admit I am curious. I've done a bit of reading about her ancestral home and it is very impressive."

At the end of lunch Mae rose and stretched. "Blaise are you ready to head out?"

He rose and nodded coming to her side. He slung an arm around her waist and gave her a playful kiss on the throat. Draco laughed. "You two have fun…" His voice took on a purr, "I want to hear all about it." Draco was well acquainted with Blaise's penchant for talking dirty.

Hermione watched the interaction from across the room. She sighed. She may be a bookworm, but one could dream. Ginny gave her a knowing look. "It's like watching a really hot soap opera."

Ron looked up from shovelling food into his mouth. "What are you two on about?"

Blaise and Mae walked to Hogsmeade holding hands. "Where are we going first?

"I was thinking we could stop at Tomes and Scrolls and take a look at the new releases. Then grab a few drinks at The Three Broomsticks. Then perhaps… we could get a room."

Mae pressed into his side. "Seems like you've thought of everything."

Their look around Tomes and Scrolls went quickly not really finding anything of interest. When they entered the Three Broomsticks Blaise tucked Mae into a secluded corner booth. "What's your weakness love?"

"Umm… I am not really sure. I've never been exposed to anything except various kinds of wine and champagne. Why don't you pick?" Blaise nodded and wandered off to the bar.

He came back with a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and two shot glasses. He slid into the booth beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled her neck placing an open mouthed kiss just under her ear. "I am going to get you thoroughly drunk princess then take advantage of you. Game?"

Mae nodded giggling. He poured them both the first shot and grinned. "At the same time." They downed the drink in tandem.

Mae choked a bit feeling the burning sensation slide down her throat. Blaise rubbed her back "That's horrible!"

"That's half the fun. Again." They continued their little game chatting in between shots. Blaise regaled her with tales from his Hogwarts days and she laughed at his description of Theo's and Draco's less than fabulous moments.

"And then the fake Mad-Eye Moody turned him into a ferret and started bouncing him in the hall." He made the motion with his hand. "You didn't hear that from me though." He placed a finger over his lips.

Mae was laughing until her eyes watered. "Oh my god, that is hilarious. I can't even imagine, he's alway so…"

"Arrogant? Superior? Haughty?" Blaise supplied.

"I was thinking poised…but those words may have some validity." She giggled burrowing closer to Blaise.

He tilted her head up and kissed her, his tongue searching her mouth. He lightly sucked on her tongue while tangling his hands in her hair. He kissed her harder pulling her against him. She moaned against his mouth and pulled back her breathing heavy.

"Do you want to get that room princess? I have a suspicion that we are both at the perfect level of intoxication." He motioned to the empty bottle on the table.

"Yes," she purred. She slid out of the booth and wobbled just a bit. He came behind her and steadied her with his hand. "Careful there gorgeous."

Blaise went up and paid for a room tugging Mae by the hand up the stairs. He let them in and closed the door with a thud locking it. He dropped his jacket on the floor and promptly pulled off his shirt. Her eyes traced over the dark mark on his arm. Mae gazed at the smooth hard planes of his body and the light dusting of hair that trailed down dipping into his pants. He was flawless. He undid his belt buckle and dropped his pants. His erection held her gaze as he approached her, took her jacket from her hands and tossed it with his own.

"We're going to strip you princess, then you're going to do exactly what I say. Understand?"

Mae nodded as his hands began to run over her body. He undid the buttons on her blouse leaning forward to kiss the newly exposed skin. He pulled the blouse from her and dropped it on the floor. He deftly unhooked her bra and let it fall.

"Take off your pants, panties too."

Mae wiggled out of her pants and underwear. She stood bare before him. He walked around her running a finger along her body, trailing it across her breasts, down to her hips and across the dimples on her back. "You really are exquisite… I am going to make you beg for me to fuck you."

Blaise summoned his wand and with a flick her hands were bound above her and she struggled against the binding a surprised look on her face.

"Ah ah ah princess. You're not going anywhere."

Blaise stood behind her his cock nestled against her back. He used her hair to pull her head to the side and sucked on her neck, nipping at it until it took on a rosy hue. He stroked his hands along her stomach his hand dipping to her slit. He hand ghosted over her before rising to stroke her nipples and knead her breasts.

"What should I do to you lovely… do you want me to lick that pretty little pussy of yours, finger you until you cum? How will you feel with my cock brushing you but not giving you what I know you want… Tell me…" He dropped his hands and moved in front of her. He stared at her until she met his eyes. He started to stroke himself. "Do you want to suck my cock little princess? Would you like that? I'd like to see that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around me…"

Blaise moved forward and rubbed his cock against her slit teasing her as he bumped against her clit. He pulled back again, his hand moving back and forth along his cock. He watched her closely as she squirmed. "Tell me what you want."

Mae moaned watching him touch himself. "I want you to lick me, kiss me."

Blaise moved forward and licked her lips, lightly nibbling her lower lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth and massaging her tongue. He stepped back.

Mae shook her head. "Not like that…"

"Oh?" He tilted his head. "You need to be more specific. Tell. Me. What. You. Want." He enunciated each word clearly. He surprised her when he circled behind her, lifted a hand and slapped her bottom. She jumped at the stinging sensation.

She bit her lip and steeled her resolve. She whispered…"I want you to lick my pussy, I want to feel your tongue inside me, I want you to suck on my clit and finger me. I want you to make me cum."

Blaise moved her hair away from her neck and placed hot, open mouth kisses there. "See that wasn't really that hard was it?"

He walked back around to the front of her and kneeled, he lifted her thighs over his shoulders, her bindings keeping her up straight. He pulled her against him and leaned forward to lick her slit. Smiling internally he slid his tongue back and forth. He used his fingers and parted her lips and lapped at her clit occasionally suckling on it. Lifting her a bit he thrust his tongue into her. He kept up the motion and used his thumb to rub her nub. She was squirming against him. Taking a finger he inserted it into her and moved it in and out. Adding a second finger he moved a bit harder. He continued to lap at her clit, alternating between flicking the nub and sucking at it. She was panting and moaning his name. He added a third finger into her cunt stretching her further and thrust into her more roughly.

"Oh god… Blaise…." She shook as she came, drenching his fingers.

Blaise licked his fingers clean, dropped her legs back to the floor and stood. He gazed at her. "I like the way you taste princess," he said moving close to her so she could feel his erection against her stomach. He kissed her so she could taste the sweetness on his tongue. "Do you like that? Do you want to taste me too?" He slipped his cock between her legs and pulled her back and forth over his erection, her lips sliding over him. He teased her again. "Do you want anything else princess?"

She blushed hard. "I want you to kiss my breasts, lick my nipples, suck on them…then I want you to fuck me."

Leaning down he starting licking and sucking on her breasts, alternating between them. He used his hands to massage the mounds as he lightly nibbled and sucked on the tight peaks. He licked up her neck and put his mouth close to her ear. "What did we learn about being specific?"

He reached around and slapped her bottom again leaving a red handprint. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Please Blaise…fuck me…" She struggled a bit.

"No. Tell. Me." He moved behind her and teased her with his cock again, running it against her bottom, between her cheeks and against her slit.

"I want to ride you Blaise, I want to sit on your cock. Then I want you to flip us over and I want to feel you pounding into me."

Purring against her back he nipped at her shoulder. Summoning his wands he released her wrists and she dropped her arms. He tugged her towards the bed and laid down pulling her on top of him.

"That's it princess, I want you to straddle me, take me in your hand and guide me to your entrance. I want to feel you slide down onto me. I want to watch those lovely breasts of your bounce as your ride me."

Mae shivered at his words. She followed his instructions sliding down on him with a shudder. She began to rock on him closing her eyes. She continued, moaning at the feel of him inside her. She rocked harder and faster. He held onto her hips helping guide her movements. "That's it…Feel me under you. How hard I am for you."

Placing her hands on his chest she ground herself into him creating a delicious friction where she needed it most.

"Look at you, rubbing yourself all over me. Do you like the way I feel princess? Do you like being on top? It's a lovely illusion of control isn't it." He flipped them over pulling Mae's legs up so she had them hooked around his waist. "I am going to fuck you so hard you have trouble walking out of here." He thrust into her increasing his speed until she was crying out and thrashing under him. "Touch yourself princess, bring yourself over the edge." She slipped her hand down and started to furiously rub her clit in time with his thrusts. She came hard crying his name. He groaned at the feel of her walls fluttering around his cock and came spilling into her. He leaned into her and peppered her face with kisses. "Did you like that love, did you like me fucking you?"

"Mmmm… yes Blaise…" She arched up against him wrapping her arms around his shoulders until he put his full weight against her. Her arms and wrists were killing her, her ass was stinging and her thighs were aching, but god she felt amazing.

"We should probably head back to Hogwarts. Don't want to miss dinner do we? Dumbledore has it served quite late on Hogsmeade weekends, so we should make it back in time."

She groaned but nodded.

Blaise helped her off the bed and she staggered a bit. He smirked at her. He eyed the angry red marks on her wrist and neck. They would bruise. Blaise helped her get dressed and she preformed a quick spell pulling her unruly hair up into a bun. She moved to cast a cleansing spell and Blaise grabbed her wrist. "No. I want you to sit in the Great Hall and feel me all over you. I want to be able to smell myself on you. I want you to feel my cum dripping down your thighs." Mae groaned and let her wand fall to her side.

Blaise dressed himself and guided her out of the room. He steadied her as the walked back to Hogwarts. She was throughly fucked in more ways then one. He was much better at handling his liquor. Half way through the walk back he gave up with her stumbling against him and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Blaise set her back on her feet just outside The Great Hall. "We're going to go in there and I am giving you back to Draco."

Blaise walked her to the Slytherin table his hand around her waist. Draco looked up and quirked an eyebrow as he helped her sit beside him. He walked the around the table and sat beside Theo.

Mae slumped against Draco and giggled. "You got turned into a ferret…"

Draco stared pointedly at Blaise mouthing "you told her".

"I doubt she'll remember." Blaise smirked.

Theo laughed.

Mae giggled again. "I bet you were so cute…"

"Really Blaise, did you have to get her sloshed?" Draco said arching an elegant eyebrow. He wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

She turned to Draco and kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. She said, "Are you going to tie me up too?"

Theo almost spit out his juice. Draco's mouth quirked into a smile his eyes sparkled in mirth. Mae reached across the table to grab Theo for a kiss but Draco stopped her. He noticed her wrist and held it up to eye level. He raised her other wrist. He studied the red marks. His eyes met Blaise's. "Really?"

Blaise gave him a slow, lazy smile. "She enjoyed every minute of it."

Mae nodded against Draco. "I learned to be very specific."

Draco laughed, hard. Blaise sat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry looked back at the Slytherin table. "I wonder what's gotten into Malfoy. I don't think I've ever heard him actually laugh."

Ginny looked at the scene. "Beats me, but I'll find out tomorrow. That looks like a good story."

Draco spent the next 40 minutes coaxing Mae to drink some water and feeding her very bland things. Theo chatted up Blaise about what he and Mae had talked about. There were several mutterings of, "I can't believe you told her that."

"You know," Blaise said, "can you believe she's never had fire whiskey before?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Blaise. "For some reason I can."

Mae was currently running her hands up under Draco's shirt sliding her hands across his back and stomach, occasionally sucking on his neck.

"OK love, let's get you back to the common room." Draco helped her up and she stumbled. He shot a glare at Blaise.

"You may have to carry her." Blaise tossed over his shoulder as him and Theo left.

Draco sighed and lifted Mae into his arms. He ignored the looks of the others in The Great Hall and strode out of the room.

Ginny tapped Hermione. "Did you see that?"

Hermione nodded.

"We have to get the story behind that."

Once they got back to the common room Draco carefully set Mae on her feet and she wobbled. She wrapped her arms around him and he let her kiss him.

"Gorgeous, you should head up to bed."

"But I want you."

Draco sighed and led her over to the nook. He cast the appropriate spells and drew her to him. He stroked her hair and ran his hands down her body. He lightly thumbed her nipples through her shirt and until she moaned against him. Removing her shirt he tugged down her bra kissing her chest. He drew her breast to him and lapped at the nipple, occasionally tugging at it with his lips. He gently nipped at her.

"Mmm… Draco… I want you to fuck me… I want to ride you until we cum…"

Draco arched an eyebrow. That was new. 'Blaise' he thought rolling his eyes.

Draco allowed Mae to unbutton his pants and slide down his zipper. She pushed him back against the sofa and removed her pants. She unhinged her bra and dropped it to the ground. Draco noticed the marks on her hips, throat and arms. He sighed internally. Different strokes for different folks.

Mae crawled onto him already wet. She guided him to her entrance and slid down onto him. Letting her guide the motions he groaned as she leaned forward, gripped his shoulders and threw her head back as she ground against him. It wasn't long before she was panting his name and digging her nails into his shoulders. He pulled her down and kissed her hard thrusting his tongue in his mouth. He could feel her getting close, the familiar shudders starting around his cock. He moaned as she leaned forward and bit his neck a little harder than necessary. That was going to leave a mark.

"Draco…" She moaned as she came around him, pushing him over the edge. He spilled into her and moaned against her neck.

"All right princess… you really need to get off to bed…" Draco spoke against her throat lightly licking it.

"Mmmmhmmm… I am rather tired…" She met his eyes. "You know, you're beautiful…" Draco smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She raised herself off of him and nearly fell over. He tucked himself away and helped her get dressed again. Removing the spells from around the nook he smiled down at her. He guided her to the entrance of the girls dorm. He kissed her gently. "Bed." Turning her around he pushed her lightly to the door. Mae fell asleep in her clothes.

The next morning was painful. Mae's head was throbbing and her tongue felt like sandpaper. She was ruffled and reeked of booze and sex. She stripped off her clothes threw on a robe and staggered to the shower. She didn't quite make it and ended up throwing up in the toilet, eventually dry heaving. She sat on the floor for awhile before dragging herself into the shower and turning the water on cold until she shivered. She scrubbed herself and worked hard to get the tangles out of her hair.

After she exited she flicked her hair up into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of black Adidas track pants and a white tank top. She pulled on the matching zip up hoodie and headed downstairs for breakfast.

She sat beside Draco and slumped on the table. "I want to die…"

Theo chuckled across from her.

Draco stroked the mark on her neck raising his eyes to Blaise.

Mae looked up at Blaise realizing he was there. "I hate you," she said her voice flat. She rested her head on the cool table.

Draco and Theo both snickered at Blaise's affronted look.

"But lovely, I brought you a peace offering." He held up a tiny potion vial. "Hangover potion."

She didn't raise her head from the table but reached out until he placed it in her hand. She drank the bitter liquid and felt her headache recede and stomach settle. She still kind of felt like roadkill though. Her body ached everywhere. Her thighs were killing her and her arms were so stiff she could barely move. "I still hurt everywhere…"

Theo and Draco looked at Blaise arching their eyebrows.

Blaise withdrew a second vial from his pocket. "Just in case." He passed the potion over to Mae and she downed that one too. It was slightly tangy, much more pleasant than the last potion.

Mae felt the pain recede and her tight muscles loosen. "Much better," she said.

"I'll decide later if I forgive you," she said looking at Blaise. He pouted.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Theo asked curious.

Mae tilted her head and started ticking off her fingers. "Draco got turned into a ferret in 4th year…Blaise got me wasted, tied me up and made me beg for him to fuck me. He carried me from Hogsmeade. He made me Draco's problem. I got carried back in the common room by Draco where I crawled all over him and fucked him into the couch. I may or may not have bit him. Then I fell asleep in bed and woke up fully clothed with my hair a bird's nest. I felt like death. I dry heaved for 20 minutes in the bathroom, stayed on the floor for 10 more minutes, took a cold shower, and managed to get dressed and come down here." She tapped her finger against her chin. "Did I forget anything?"

The three boys gave her amused looks. Theo grinned, "One night alone with Blaise and you sound like a sailor."

Blaise drawled, "I do good work."

Draco groaned, "You would remember everything…and yes..." He tugged down his collar showing an angry blue mark, "you did bite me…"

Mae patted Draco on the shoulder. "Yes, on that note boys, I am going to go visit with my lady friends and finish recovering from last night."

She strutted off.

Draco laughed as she settled down at the Gryffindor table next to the weaslette and mudblood. He grinned and drawled "Oh, I really like her." Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement.


	13. Out with the Girls

"Ginny, Hermione… oh wonderful non-boy shaped friends."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "Dare I ask why you got carried out of The Great Hall last night."

"Let me tell you my tale of woe…" She took the next 10 minutes filling the two in on the events of last night.

Ginny whistled. Hermione smirked.

"I wish I had your problems," Ginny groused. "Minus the throwing up part. That prat should have given you that potion for first thing in the morning."

"I know, I told him I would think about forgiving him, but when was iffy. On a brighter note, are you two ladies ready for a day of pampering? I feel as though, having to deal with men, we very much deserve it."

Ginny and Hermione nodded smiling.

The girls finished breakfast and then they headed to the floo. It wasn't long before they were in the wizard receiving room of the palace.

Ginny's head tilted up and she took in the high ceilings and delicate plaster work and sighed. "This is gorgeous… Do you really have over 1000 rooms? I mean, I heard the rumour, but I didn't think it would be so…" She struggled for a word.

"Opulent, Excessive, Lavish?" Mae supplied grinning. "And yes, there are just over 1400 rooms in our summer home."

"You have more of this?"

"Well, some are castles. I'll have to take you ladies to one sometime. We have one that looks like it is right out of a fairytale."

"Sounds amazing," Ginny said slightly awed.

The two girls followed Mae through a maze of rooms. Hermione exclaimed at several of the frescos noting that she had seen them in various books and giving an explanation for them. She commentated on the history of the furniture and the different styles of the rooms. "You're a better tour guide than I am," Mae giggled.

Eventually they arrived at a gorgeous room done in reds and golds. "I thought this would be appropriate for you Gryffindor ladies." Inside three beauty chairs were set up with floating mirrors. There were also three massage tables and individual shower stalls. Eight ladies waited for them in crisp white uniforms. They bowed when Mae approached.

Mae motioned to a set of dressing screens. "There are robes behind there if you girls would like to change." She led them over and they each came out a few minutes later.

"So how about we sit down and get a face massage, a little steam treatment and a mask of your choice to start?"

The two girls nodded and settled into their chairs.

Hermione and Ginny sighed as one of the masseuses stroked their faces with a silky cleanser moving on to other potions. The steam treatment felt amazing and they each selected their preferred mask. Ginny choose a clay one that looked good and Hermione picked a ginger based mask that was supposed to clarify the skin.

"I could get used to this," Ginny said as the warm paste was applied to her face. Hermione grinned at her

"Hmm… maybe we could do this every few weeks." Mae suggested.

The two girls nodded. Once their masks were on the beauty team worked on giving them each a spa manicure and pedicure. Ginny flashed her red nails with a grin. She wiggled her toes. "This is so much fun."

Next they were led to lay face down on the tables and the masseuses worked on their backs first using their hands then hot stones to loosen up their tight muscles. There were varying purrs of contentment.

"I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed," Hermione commented as the masseuse's fingers took out the knots in her neck.

"That's because your finally releasing that crick in your neck that's been building for the last 7 years you were bent over a book." Ginny teased.

"Oh hush you."

Once their massages were done Mae offered them a sugar scrub. "It feels amazing and leaves your skin silky smooth." The two girls agreed and after their treatment they all had a quick shower. "Back in the chairs ladies. Time for your hair."

The two girls flipped through magazines until they found styles they liked.

"Those will look gorgeous on the two of you."

They rested as the witches behind them worked their magic.

Finally the witches showed them how a simple spell to put on just a brush of makeup that made their skin glow and accented all their features.

"Wow," Ginny exclaimed as she looked in the mirror, "talk about miracle workers. I can't wait until Harry sees me. And you 'mione… gorgeous! I think you can finally go after that cute Ravenclaw you have been admiring."

Hermione blushed. "You really think so?"

"Definitely."

"Now I have a surprise for you ladies. We're going to play a little dress up." Mae apparated them to her rooms.

"This is crazy, how many apartments are like this in the palace?"

"Hmmm, I think maybe 30 or so? They are meant for the imperial family and any personal 'guests' they may have".

"Guests eh?" Ginny poked Mae and she laughed. "Are you hoping Theo and Blaise will be taking up residence?"

"Yes." Mae said with a straight face.

The two girls giggled.

She led them into her walk-in closet and Ginny gasped. Hermione, though not really one to care for clothes, was impressed.

"I want you ladies to go shopping. A ton of the items in here you'll notice still have their tags on them. Feel free to help yourself. Take anything you want. You can try anything on in the dressing room just off to the side there." She pointed to a door tucked away off the room.

Ginny turned and hugged Mae. "You're like a fairy godmother." She swooned.

Mae laughed and Hermione grinned.

"My mother is a shopaholic, and I'm afraid I inherited that trait. Plus, we constantly have designers sending us samples. I actually have rooms similar to this at several of our residences."

"Wow, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to pick what to bring in your tiny Hogwarts trunk." Ginny exclaimed heading to the nearest rack and flipping through a series of gorgeous silk blouses. She removed a few and sighed rubbing the rich material through her fingers.

"I was thrilled we had regular floo access to our homes. I would probably be traumatized otherwise."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, since the war ended Hogwarts has been a lot more accessible. The floo network used to be closed. Actually, I think this is the first time so many students have been allowed. Though, it's probably because this is the first time there's been an 8th year, and so many of us are old enough to wander around by ourselves."

Hermione moved to the soft looking sweaters. "Are these all cashmere?"

Mae nodded. "Most likely. I honestly don't keep track. My mother and I have a staff member who keeps inventory and organizes our closets."

"You have a staff member who just organizes your closets?" Ginny was aghast.

"Um, yes… there are actually a lot of superfluous jobs around here. It's mostly to employ as many people as possible. We actually only have a few house elves, as almost everything else is done by human staff."

Hermione grinned at that. "That's amazing. I wish more of the wealthier families would do something like that." She petted one of the sweaters.

Mae smiled. "Really, Hermione, help yourself. I have way more than I could ever wear in a lifetime. Trust me, anything you guys take will be replaced by ten more within a month or two."

Ginny practically frolicked from rack to rack until she had a healthy pile on one of the lounge chairs. "I have to try this on!" She was holding up gorgeous black leather trench coat. "It feels buttery soft." She rubbed it against her cheek. She tried it on and spun in front of a mirror.

Mae's eyes sparkled. "Definitely you."

The girls spent a few hours in the closet. Designer handbags, shoes, dresses, even casual wear. Ginny finally collapsed. "I feel like I died and went to heaven."

Hermione made a noise of agreement looking at her legs encased in the stunning riding boots she'd chosen.

"I am glad you two are enjoying yourselves. I actually haven't had girlfriends before, so I am really grateful I met you two."

Hermione swung an arm around her shoulders. "We're happy to get to know you."

Mae provided two carrying bags with an extendable charm and they loaded up their selections.

"Oh, wow… Do you guys want to take a late lunch? I'm usually a much better host, it really looks like the time has gone by rather quickly."

"We'd love to." Ginny said hugging her new bag to her chest.

"We can apparate to one of the smaller dining rooms." She held her arms out to the two girls and they latched on for the ride.

The room was as stunning as the others. "I don't think I've ever seen so many chandeliers in my life." Ginny said looking up again.

"Ah yes, my ancestors were rather… ostentatious. They spent 400 years to make this place what it is."

The ladies sat at the end of the table. With a crack a man appeared dressed in a sharp suit carrying menus. He handed each of them one before stepping back and standing stiffly.

"Choose whatever you like. The chefs here love a good challenge. Oh, would you ladies like some wine?"

"That would be lovely." Hermione said. "My parents are quite the wine connoisseurs and taught me a lot about the various vintages."

"Hmm, the very best then for you two. Do you prefer red or white?"

Hermione said, "White for me please."

Ginny nodded. "That sounds perfect."

She lifted a hand and the waiter approached, "Your highness?"

"Bring us a bottle of the 2005 Scharzhofberger Trockenbeerenauslese."

"Yes Madame."

Hermione almost choked on the water she was sipping.

Ginny looked up at her. "Are you OK Hermione."

She whispered bashfully, "I'm sorry I was just shocked. That selection is worth about 1000 galleons a bottle."

Ginny blanched.

Mae smiled. "I'm sorry, it sounds terrible, but I honestly haven't looked at a price in my life. I am not really sure what that compares to."

Hermione nodded, "Well an inexpensive bottle of muggle wine is around 2 galleons. A bit higher end, perhaps 20 galleons." She paused, "I know this may be terribly gauche but I was insanely curious about your bride price."

Mae smiled. "No worries, that's actually a common question among the court ladies. 100,000,000 galleons."

Ginny put her head in her hands. "I am glad I am already sitting down."

Hermione nodded in agreement. 500,000,000 pounds was insane.

"Hmmm…" Mae motioned to the menus. "We should find something to order."

The two girls flicked through the menu.

Hermione smiled and the waiter approached.

"Madame."

"I'll have the delicate pumpkin velouté to start, the native hake, swiss chard and mussels, and for dessert the contemporary vacherin."

"Very good madame."

Ginny blinked at her menu. She picked a few things randomly. "I'll start with the Barigoule-style vegetables, and have the cookpot of braised ox cheek, for dessert…" Ginny glanced at the menu again, "the chocolate/pistacchio composition."

"Thank you madame. Your highness?"

"The usual Fredrick, thank you."

Their meals arrived in short order and the girls were delighted with the food. After lunch they sat contented.

"Would you ladies like to talk a walk and burn off some of the food?"

"That'd be great," Ginny said, she blushed a bit. "Is there really a zoo?"

"Yes. We can have a private stroll through there today. It is open to muggles except on Sundays."

The three apparated to the gates of the zoo and Ginny turned gripping Hermione's hand. They turned to stare at the palace from a distance where they could actually take the whole thing in. "Blimey…" Ginny managed. Hermione nodded.

They took about 2 hours wandering around the zoo. At one point Ginny squealed, "I absolutely love koalas."

"Would you like to hold one?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. Blinky." A house-elf appeared. "Summon Vincent." A few moments later a crack sounded and a man in a zookeepers outfit appeared. He bowed.

"We'd like to hold some of the koalas."

"Of course your highness." He led them into the enclosure and showed them how to hold the animals.

"Would you like a picture?"

Ginny grinned petting the Koala in her arms, "Yes, definitely!" Vincent produced a camera and took a few wizarding photos of Hermione and Ginny stroking the animals. Once the animals were returned to their trees he gave them each a copy.

"This has been one of the best days of my life so far," Ginny said enthusiastically.

"I'm really glad you two are having fun." Mae smiled at the pair. She glanced at her watch, "Hmm, it looks like we should be heading back."

The two girls gave a sound of agreement and before long they were all back at Hogwarts and parting ways.

Ginny and Hermione were talking excitedly to Harry and Ron over dinner about their day with Mae.

"She has the most gorgeous apartment, and her closet…" Ginny sighed, she was in love.

Harry chuckled, "You're not going to leave me for her are you?"

Ginny swatted his arm. Then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yes," she deadpanned.

"I'm wounded. All over a pair of shoes?"

"Not just shoes Harry, designer shoes… dozens of shoes… and beautiful coats, and dresses, and handbags, and…" Harry put a finger over her lips chuckling.

Once he moved away Ginny continued. She pulled the photo from her bag and pushed it at Harry. "She has koalas Harry, koalas!"

Lavender was sitting next to the group listening with interest. She arched an eyebrow at Parvati who was sitting across from her. Perhaps it was time for her to make a new friend.

Mae sat between Blaise and Draco at the dinner table and both of them gave her a quick squeeze.

"How was your day with the lionesses?" Draco drawled.

"Wonderful. I had a lot of fun. It was great seeing them so excited over the littlest things. It was quite endearing."

Theo chuckled, "What did you do for them?"

"I had my beauty staff come in and make them over. I got rid of some of my… overstock," she giggled.

"Overstock?"

Draco interjected, "Mae has more clothes than she could wear in a lifetime." He kissed her gently, "Though I do like to indulge her."

Mae smiled and looked between Theo and Blaise. "I let them go shopping in my closet. They got a ton of goodies." She waved it off with her hand. "I let Ginny hold one of the koalas and I think I made her day."

Blaise smirked. "You have to invite us over. It's rather traumatic that your new lady friends were subject to your hospitality before us."

"How about next weekend? After my date with Theo of course. All three of you can come." The boys nodded.


	14. A Date with Theo

The following days passed swiftly. Rumours spread quickly around the school about Mae's generosity, fuelled by the appearance of Hermione's and Ginny's new look and wardrobe.

After breakfast on Friday Lavender watched Hermione walk by. She spoke to Parvati. "I hate to say it, but I am in love with Hermione's bag. Do you know what that is?" she hissed.

Parvati said primly, "Of course, I do. A Bottega Veneta Crocodile Top Flap Accordion Shoulder Bag." She was a fashion junkie and devoured both muggle and wizarding fashion magazines. "List price, just over 3000 galleons."

Lavender groaned. "It isn't fair. The bookworm can't even appreciate it fully."

"Maybe you should try actually being nice?"

"There's no way to get near her." Lavender shook her head. "She's always with Zambini, Nott or Malfoy. And those three are frosty at the best of times. Though, having them all at one's beck and call would be amazing." She groaned. "It makes me hate her more than just a little bit. One of them I can see, but all three!"

Parvati laughed. "Like you wouldn't if you could." Lavender grunted her eyes narrowed. "I heard she's going to be having a big engagement bash at her palace." Lavender lowered her voice. "I say we get ourselves an invite. There has to be some amazing eligible bachelors there."

"I accept your challenge," Parvati said her voice tinged with humour.

Mae was laughing internally as she left her Herbology class, though she kept her face neutral. The other girls had gone from shunning her to sucking up to her like nobody's business. Theo had gotten quite the kick out of it in class, teasing her relentlessly. She wasn't sure how it got out, but it seemed as if her little relationship with Theo and Blaise had raised quite a few eyebrows. Nothing concrete per say, as she never interacted with them in more than a (very) friendly way in public, but it was enough to keep the gossip mill churning. Especially since the two were usually arrogant pricks to those around them. Seeing a potential opportunity the boys were back in full force. She really couldn't get a moment's peace. She was very sad that Theo had gotten held back in class.

"Mae." A voice called to her left.

Mae turned and McVoy came trotting up. He was quite handsome, with sunkissed skin and dirty blonde hair that was attractively messy. He was also bloody annoying.

"Yes?" She continued to walk as he trailed after her.

"I'd really like to take you out this weekend. We could do dinner?" They entered the school and walked down the hallway.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm stepping in front of her. "Or we could do whatever you like. I'm totally open." He gave her a charming smile and stroked her arm.

Mae let a slow, lazy smile cross her features as she watched Blaise approach from behind him. He put a hand on McVoy's shoulder with what looked like a bit more force than necessary. "I'm afraid she has plans mate." His voice was cold.

"What's it to you Zambini?" McVoy turned and glared at the other boy.

Blaise looked down his nose at him not even acknowledging his question. He brushed past him and Mae took his arm. The pair walked off down the hall.

Mae poked Blaise in the side. "My hero."

Bliase gave her a wolfish grin and dipped his head down to whisper in her ear, "Anytime princess."

Blaise and Mae went into the Great Hall for lunch together. "Hmm.. I wonder where Draco is?"

"Ah, he mentioned in class that Severus wanted to speak to him. He wasn't sure if he'd make it for lunch."

Mae nodded her head. She slid onto the bench and Blaise slid in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in here ear, "It looks like we have quite the audience."

Mae flicked her gaze up and there were several people gazing their way from the various tables. "I feel like a goldfish."

Blaise chuckled. "Well at least you have the weekends to escape. What are you and Theo up to tomorrow? He wouldn't say."

"Ah, that's our little secret." She winked at him.

Blaise smirked and tried some of the pasta on his plate. "Oh, that is actually really good. Bite?" He held his fork up with a farfalle on it with a sheen of a yellow sauce. She looked at her salad and nodded. She let him feed her the pasta and licked her lips meeting his eyes. "Yum, you're right, very good." She could practically feel the stares boring into her as she held Blaise's gaze. He leaned forward placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her forward a bit, he dipped his head to her, bringing his lips close to her ear, "Have I mentioned recently that I love your lips. I rather miss them around my cock." She blushed furiously and playfully batted him away.

"You're so bad. I am trying to have a peaceful lunch here." He sent her a wink and squeezed her waist.

Ginny sighed as she watched the heated look shared between Blaise and Mae. She tapped Harry, "Why don't you ever feed me?"

Harry looked confused. "I took you for dinner just last weekend."

Hermione gave a snort. "I don't think that's what she meant Harry."

He shook his head and went back to his conversation with Ron about Quidditch.

Ginny poked Hermione. "Ooo…what do you think Blaise said to her? She's positively red."

"From her tales, I'd say something positively lewd." Hermione grinned.

Theo sauntered into the Great Hall and slid into the seat on the other side of Mae. "Why so red princess?" He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She shook her head, "Blaise."

Theo chuckled. He looked around her and met Blaise's eyes. "Isn't it a bit early in the day for that?"

"Never."

Theo rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Mae's thigh. He leaned in close to her. "All ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am really looking forward to it." She turned to Blaise, "And I can't wait for you all to come visit me either".

On Saturday just before lunch Mae dug through her trunk looking for something cute to wear. She was excited about her date with Theo. Eventually she settled on a flowing white blouse with a low v-neck, which she tucked in a black pleated mini skirt with a wide band at the top with button accents. She selected an adorable pair of black mukluks to wear. She loved the soft fur and dangling pom-poms. She wore the necklace Draco had given her and choose a black leather hooded bomber jacket with mink lining to carry with her. She popped in some diamond studs and magicked her hair into a side ponytail that was a riot of curls. With a touch of makeup she was off.

Mae arrived in the Great Hall and Draco rose when she approached. "You look gorgeous… I am feeling a bit envious of Theo here…" Draco purred. He pulled her into a deep searching kiss and didn't release her for several minutes giving those in The Great Hall quite the show. He didn't let go until Theo cleared his throat.

"Draco mate, you need to learn to share."

Draco smiled his eyes full of mirth. "Not in this lifetime."

Mae let go of Draco's hand and went and sat next to Theo. He wrapped an arm her waist. "He's right though, you look stunning."

Mae blushed and bumped her shoulder into him with a little grin.

Draco looked at the pair. "You two match rather well, both all monochromatic."

Theo was wearing a pair of black slacks tucked into a pair of black combat boots. He had on a white dress shirt which he left untucked. He had a grey scarf looped around his neck and he wore a dark peacoat with a slouchy grey beanie. On his left wrist rested a sleek black and silver Rolex.

Theo smirked, "It was entirely intentional I assure you." He turned to Mae, "My sweet, would you like to skip lunch here in favour of starting our date a bit early. I know a wonderful little restaurant near where we're going."

"I'd like that." The two stood and Theo helped her into her jacket. Mae gazed at Draco, then at Blaise "All right you two gorgeous gentlemen, I'll see you later."

Draco winked at them, "You two have fun."

Blaise smiled.

Ginny tapped Hermione at the table. "You know, sometimes life just isn't fair."

"Hmmm?"

"Those two, I mean Theo and Mae, they look so perfect together. Like two models in a photo shoot."

Hermione glanced up. "Well, they do match surprisingly well. I wonder what they are going to do on their date?"

"Will have to ask her for the lowdown when we see her next."

Theo guided Mae through the school halls. "I am going to floo us to my manor and we can apparate from there."

Mae nodded curious about his home. Her look at his manor was brief, it was quite austere. He turned to her and said, "To be honest, I don't really like it here. It's always been rather… cold."

"Well, your more than welcome to come camp with me if you don't fancy being around here."

Theo met her eyes, and titled her head upwards with the touch of his finger. "I'll take you up on that." His voice was serious.

Mae raised her hand and stroked it down the side of his face and he turned and kissed her palm. She leaned forward and they shared a gentle kiss.

"OK," Theo grinned, seemingly shaking off the seriousness of the moment. "Hold on and I'll apparate us to Soho. I know a great Chinese restaurant."

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Mae wrapped her arms around him and the disappeared with a crack.

They worked their way down the street and he led her into the trendy looking restaurant named Hakkasan. Once they had their menus Mae tapped her fingers on the table. "There's so much selection." She put down the menu, "Surprise me."

Theo grinned and called the waiter over, "We'll start with a dim sum platter, some jasmine tea smoked pork ribs, and a few crispy duck rolls. For our mains we'll take the stir-fry venison with water chestnut and Thai celery. To drink, a couple of plum sours."

"That sounds like a lot of food."

Theo smiled, "I'm starving. I slept through breakfast this morning."

In a short time the waiter reappeared with the two cocktails and the selection of appetizers. Mae tried a little of each and sighed at the crispy duck rolls. "These are delectable. I'll have to get my staff at home on this. Why have I gone this long without having this?"

"Hmmm, see you need me. I can expand your horizons."

Mae giggled and watched as he ate the rest of the appetizers. She marvelled at how much food he could put away. The venison was divine and she was getting a touch tipsy on the cocktails that kept reappearing.

Theo watched her eyes and plucked the glass from her hand before she could take another sip. "I'm not going to be carrying you about like Blaise and Draco, at least not this early." He grinned at her as she pouted. She reached for a glass of water and contented herself with that.

When they were done they went to pay and Mae was surprised to see Theo produce a black AMEX. After they left and started walking Mae exclaimed, "You must come into the muggle world a lot, I hardly ever see wizards using credit cards. The concept is entirely foreign to them."

Theo nodded, "I must admit, and never tell anyone this, I have a fondness for the muggle world. I've spent a ton of time getting orientated and even have my own place here in London. My parents absolutely hate it. They thought it was some sort of rebellious stage I was going through." He laughed.

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about that with me. I've been trained to live in the muggle world just as easily as the wizarding one. Since our families rule extends across the boundary I am expected to know everything I can. I love muggle fashion, their music, movies too." She winked at him.

"Looks like we're a match made in heaven." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

They walked for a bit longer and Theo led her into Curzon Cinemas. "Any idea of which movie you'd like to watch?"

Mae stared at the listings. "How about the The Babadook? I wouldn't mind something a bit on the scary side."

Theo nodded and went and picked up some tickets. "Do you want any snacks?"

Mae shook her head. "I'm still stuffed."

"I think I'll grab some popcorn and a drink. You can share mine if you change your mind."

Mae raised an eyebrow. He was so slender. It had to be the metabolism. Some guys had all the luck.

Once they were nestled in their seats at the back of the cinema Theo tossed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. She nuzzled against him. They enjoyed the movie, Mae jumping a bit at times much to Theo's amusement. She gripped his thigh and hid against him at one point and he chuckled in against her.

Once they emerged from the cinema Theo took her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. Pulling back he grinned at her, "You and I princess are going back to my place. I plan on having my way with you. Then I thought I'd make you dinner. And lastly, we're going clubbing. Then, depending on how sloshed we get, I may have you again."

"How presumptuous of you Mr. Nott." Mae waved a finger at him.

Theo caught it, raised it to his lips, and sucked the digit in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. He held her eyes before releasing her hand. "I can be very persuasive." She shivered at the look in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her. "Come with me gorgeous, there is an apparation point not to far from here."

They appeared in Kensington and took a walk along the street until they reached a series of elegant row houses. He guided her along and motioned. "This one is mine." He led her up the stairs and guided her inside. She smiled at the decor, it was modern, but there were little flashes of colour and various knick knacks around that gave it a warm, lived in feeling. "You know princess, you're the first girl I've brought here. It's my personal oasis."

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly divested her of her jacket. It slipped to the floor. She removed his scarf and hat, and helped him shrug his jacket off. They both toed out of their boots. "Come upstairs with me."

He took her by the hand and led her upstairs to a lovely bedroom. It was done in soft shades of blue and was bright and airy. On one side was a large bay window with cushioned seats.

"Your place is lovely."

"Thank you. I really wanted something where I could just relax, feel at home you know?"

Mae nodded, moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. She helped him slip out of it, and ran her hands down his flat stomach trailing over the tight muscles. She ran a hand up his arm and traced it over the dark mark she found there. Apparently it was three for three. He undid his watch and tossed it on top of his shirt. Untucking her blouse he lifted it over her head. He ran a finger along the tops of her pushed up breasts and leaned in sucking on her neck. She leaned into the sensation of his tongue swirling over her skin. He nipped her lightly before pulling back. Putting his hands on her hips he helped her wiggle out of her skirt.

Theo stood back a bit and just looked at her. He took in the expanse of her creamy, pale skin. He eyed the white lace bra and panty set she was wearing and how it made her curves even more pronounced. Reaching towards her he reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra flinging it away. Taking his hand he palmed her breasts, feeling their weight, he massaged them flicking his fingers over her nibbles until they hardened into peaks.

Theo pushed her back towards the bed. "Lay down for me." She smiled and rested on the bed and he crawled onto her. Meeting her eyes he dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it and licking it until she moaned. He switched to the other side repeating the action. Trailing his tongue down her body he stopped to nuzzle the damp fabric covering her core. Suddenly he stood and undid his belt and slipped off his pants and boxers. He reached for her and tugged off her panties.

"Sit up princess." She did as he asked looking at him curiously. He laid down beside her on the bed. I want you to get on top of me. She started to crawl onto him in the position she was familiar with when he stopped her. "Face the other way. I'm going to eat you out while you suck my cock."

Mae shuddered a bit at his words and got into the position he wanted. He reached up and pulled her down until her core pressed against his mouth. She bent forward and lightly licked his cock before taking it into her mouth. She used a hand to stroke him while she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked as much as she could of him into her mouth, she began to bob her head.

Theo groaned against her pussy and latched onto her clit sucking and flicking at the bud. He used a hand to keep her folds parted as he explored her with his tongue. Occasionally thrusting into her. He started to finger her as he continued to lick her until he could feel and hear her moaning around his cock. Increasing his pace he pushed her towards the edge. She came with a shudder and he continued to lick her soothingly.

"Get up gorgeous." She released his cock and slid back onto the bed. "Sit on the edge of the bed." He stood and moved until he was in front of her. "Suck my cock, I want to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours. I want you to swallow every drop."

She tentatively took him into her hands and began sucking on him drawing him in as far as she dared. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock stroking. She moved up and down as he started to thrust into her mouth. Gripping his hips she listened as he moaned her name.

"So close…" He groaned before spilling into her.

She sucked it down surprised at the salty taste. She milked him with her mouth until he was spent.

Theo pulled her up for a rough kiss gripping her backside. "Just give me a few minutes love, and I plan to take you properly." He continued to kiss her occasionally licking at her throat and sucking on the sensitive skin there. She felt him stroking himself between their two bodies slowly getting harder. "All ready to play again…" He smirked against her throat.

Moving behind her he used one hand to fondle her breast while the other he used to rub her clit. She tilted her head back and sighed enjoying the feelings he was eliciting from her body. Theo nipped along her shoulder and peppered kisses against her neck. Slipping into her from behind he led them to move together, Mae pushing back against him as he rocked against her. He rubbed her clit in time with his movements. They ground against each other until Mae started moaning and Theo increased the speed of his thrusts. They came together, Mae crying out and Theo letting out a deep moan.

Theo slipped from here and turned her to face him. He gave her a leisurely kiss. Running his hands up and down her back. "Let's take a quick shower then I will make you something amazing to eat."

When they emerged from the bathroom Mae used her wand to quickly reestablish her hairstyle. Theo came out from the closet in a pair of black sweat pants which sat low on his hips giving her a delicious view of this toned stomach.

Theo handed a t-shirt to Mae. "It should keep you comfortable until we get ready to go out later tonight."

Mae slipped on the shirt and it dwarfed her small frame.

He tapped her on the nose, "You look rather cute like that." She smiled at him and followed him downstairs. He turned on some music and the pair wandered into his kitchen. "OK, hop up on the stool and you can watch me work my magic." She sat at the island as he started to pull things from his cupboards.

They chatted while he worked on the food and Mae smiled, "I've never really had the opportunity to just sit and watch someone cook before."

"Well, I am glad I get to share this with you. I enjoy cooking the muggle way, I find it soothing."

It took Theo just about an half an hour to finish their meal. He led her to the dining room table where two place settings were resting, the two chairs close together. He served them some pecan pesto shells with pasta, a loaf of warm cheesy bread and a mixed greens salad.

He pulled out her chair and she slipped into seat. He poured them each a glass of wine and settled beside her. "I hope you enjoy this love, I've yet to have any lovely ladies review my culinary efforts."

Mae smiled and took a bite of the pasta savouring the rich taste. "It's delicious Theo. Really." She turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of dinner went at a slow and comfortable pace with the two chatting about their respective families. Theo turned out to be a bit of a black sheep, with his secret love of the muggle world.

After they finished their meal they went to his couch and cuddled watching some background noise on the TV. Theo spent his time kissing her and they made more plans together. "This winter, I'd really like to get away for a bit." Mae said. "I haven't brought it up with the others yet, but I think we should all go somewhere lovely, warm, and exotic."

Theo nodded. "I'll follow you anywhere gorgeous."

"Is there anyplace you'd be interested in?"

"I've actually always wanted to go to Thailand. But I always felt it was more of a group trip."

"Consider it done. We'll work out the details when it gets closer to the time."

"Really? Hun, you are too kind." He kissed her deeply.

They chatted a bit about potential activities they could do and enjoyed each others company. When it started to get a bit later Theo rose from the couch and tugged Mae up with him. "We should get ready to head out, I plan on dancing with you."

Theo changed into a pair of designer jeans and a fitted t-shirt that hugged his body. He threw a casual dark blazer over it and mussed his hair into its usual style. He popped his watch back on.

Mae pondered the clothes she was wearing. She transfigured her shirt into a silk tank top with a deep v-neck. The mini skirt she left the same. Her boots she changed into a pair of black stilettos. She made her makeup more dramatic, bringing out her eyes.

Theo wrapped his arms around her. "I approve."

Mae grinned.

The two appararted to an alley and headed towards the music they could here. There was a long line but Theo walked by it and they went to directly to the bouncer flipping through a list. "Theo Nott +1." The bouncer nodded checking the list and removed the rope letting them inside.

Once inside Theo led her to the bar and the tender came over and greeted him, "Hey, Theo! It's been ages man. New lady in your life?"

Theo nodded to Mae who was holding his hand. Theo nodded and placed his order. He got them both a simple gin and tonic. They sat at the bar for a bit and talked closely to one another so they could be heard over the music. They downed a few more drinks and Theo tugged her to the dance floor so they could enjoy the pounding rhythm.

Theo slid behind her and guided her body into the movements his hands on her hips. She picked it up quickly and soon they were moving against each other to the music, occasionally sharing deep kisses. Mae would occasionally slide her hands up under his shirt rubbing his lower back and gripping his hips.

They danced for hours, taking breaks to drink. When the night was settling down it was 3AM. Theo helped Mae walk to the apparation point, cautious of her wobbling. Taking them back to his place he led them up to his bedroom and watched Mae peel off her clothes until she stood naked before him. He tugged off his own clothes and he let her push him back onto the bed. She kissed him hard, moving to straddle him. She was forceful, gripping him and sliding down on his cock. She rocked against him and he helped her stay steady on him as she reached her peak, clinging to his body and leaning forward to bite his neck. He winced a bit and laughed internally. He wondered how long before Blaise would join them and they all would have a matching set. Theo flipped them over and pounded into her until he came hard into her with a groan. He slumped against her and pulled her into his arms.

"I feel sweaty…" she murmured against him.

Too tired to get up and drag her to the shower he summoned his wand and cast a quick cleansing spell on them. She sighed at the tingle of magic that went over her and left her feeling content.

They fell asleep quickly curled around one another and when Theo awoke he left Mae sleeping so he could prepare breakfast for them.

Mae awoke blinking hard, her head was killing her. She opened her eyes wider and smiled. Theo was a saint. There was a tiny vial next to her head. She quickly downed the potion and stood smiling. She wandered off into the shower. Cleansing spells were nice, but they just didn't give you the same feeling that water did. She magicked her hair into a sleek ponytail and put the t-shirt back on that had been tossed on the floor earlier. She sniffed the air and could smell bacon cooking.

"Morning Theo." Mae walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

Theo turned in her arms and leaned down to give her a proper kiss. "Feeling hungry, love?"

Mae nodded and he set them up with a delicious spread. The ate contentedly. Mae paused and studied Theo for a moment. He met her eyes and tilted his head looking curious. He arched an eyebrow.

"I would like to see you on a more permanent basis…" She started and Theo's lips spread into a smile. "Would you consider taking a formal consort position at the palace?"

"I'd be honoured princess."

She gave him a bright smile. "I'll have the paperwork drawn up." Theo pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The pair returned to Hogwarts and went to change in time to meet the other boys for their trip to Mae's home.


	15. Theo and Blaise Sign

Mae flicked her wand at her hair and transformed it into a riot of perfect curls. She wanted something casual to wear so she slipped into a peach babydoll dress. She added a pair of ballet flats and headed out to the common room.

She spotted Blaise and threw her arms around him and he spun her around. "I see you missed me." He chuckled. He took notice of the curious expressions on his housemates faces and ignored them.

Mae smiled at him and said, "I wanted to talk to you privately for a moment.

Blaise nodded and took her to a pair of seats near the fireplace and cast a quick silencing spell around them. "What is it bella?" His voice purred the endearment.

"I really like you Blaise." He smiled at that. "I'd like to offer you a more formal position in my life. Would you be willing to become a consort?"

Blaise leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He knew others were watching and he bet this tasty tidbit of gossip would be around Hogwarts before dinner. He leaned back and pressed their foreheads together, his breath ghosted across her lips and he whispered, "Yes."

Mae kissed him again. "I'll make sure the paperwork is in your hands by tonight."

Blaise dropped the silencing spell and they rose. Pansy was staring right at them her eyes widened and a sly smile on her face. She turned and bolted from the common room.

Blaise laughed. "100 galleons she goes right to Draco." He bent down and kissed Mae again his hand around the back of her neck. He licked her throat,"She'll regale him with tales of the naughty kissing we were doing behind his back." He leaned close and whispered, "Wouldn't it be fun if she knew how I kept you bound and dragged by cock all over you making you beg for me to fuck you? Or how I licked you till you came?"

Mae went beet red and smacked him on the arm. "You need to stop doing that."

He kissed his way up her neck, "But princess… it's so much fun to watch you squirm."

Pansy was beside herself with glee. She knew she'd catch that little slag eventually. She bet her and Draco would be over before the night was done. She caught Draco and Theo in the hallway heading back to the common room. Theo had his arm over Draco's shoulder and they were talking about something intently.

Pansy slid to a stop in front of them. Theo stepped back a bit from Draco dropping his arm.

Draco looked down his nose at the girl. "Yes?"

"Draco! You poor thing! I can't believe she would do that to you. I saw your fiance kissing Blaise in the common room. Right out in the open, not a common shred of decency for you two." Pansy gave her best 'I feel so bad for you' expression.

She was shocked when Theo laughed.

Draco lightly tapped a finger against his chin. He smirked a calculating look appeared in his eyes. He met Pansy's eyes. "Kissing you say?"

Pansy nodded her head emphatically. "She was all over him, had her hands tangled in his hair and everything. Touching him everywhere."

Draco turned and looked at Theo who had a grin on his face. Draco looked back at Pansy. "I should go join them then."

Draco brushed past her and Theo couldn't stop chuckling. Pansy stood dumbfounded.

Draco and Theo entered the common room and spotted Blaise and Mae standing and making out in one corner. The students in the common room watched what was going to happen with bated breath. Draco walked over and tapped Blaise on the shoulder.

Blaise opened his eyes and released Mae. "Mate, took you two long enough."

Draco nodded. "We were held up in the hallway. Pansy was very anxious to tell me that my fiance was in the common room making out with one of my best mates." He chuckled. Draco reached for Mae and tilted her head back and plundered her mouth. She gave a breathy moan again his lips.

Students in the common room looked from one to the other. Theo tugged Mae away from Draco and proceeded to give her a thorough snog. Pulling back he said, "Ummm, princess we should really be going."

Most of the students in the common room looked quite interested in this turn of events.

The four of them left the common room and headed to the floo. It wasn't long before they arrived in the receiving hall. Theo gave a low whistle looking around the massive room. Blaise nodded in agreement. She gave them the same tour she had given Draco and headed up to her rooms with them. Before they did anything else she wanted all of them, badly. She'd been having the most lurid fantasies all week.

They eventually entered her bedroom. "Draco and I have a little surprise for you sweetheart." Theo said a devious look on his face. "Blaise if you would…" He motioned to Mae.

"Come here gorgeous." Blaise tugged Mae against his chest and pulled her back to the bed. He arranged them so she was sitting between his legs looking at the two boys. He held her in place.

Mae looked at the two boys curiously as she felt Blaise's hand start to slide up and down her sides, occasionally brushing the underside of her breasts.

Theo turned to Draco and stepped into his space. He ran a hand down his arm and dipped his lips forward capturing Draco's lips. There tongues battled and Theo's hands ran through Draco's hair. Draco began tugging at Theo's shirt until it slid up his body. The separated for a moment so he could toss it away. Theo returned the favour returning to slide his hands down Draco's toned stomach. Their kiss intensified, each gripping one another tightly. Theo's hand had wandered down to cup Draco's ass and Draco slipped a hand between the two of them and started rubbing it against Theo's growing erection.

Blaise kissed Mae's neck. "Do you like what you see princess? Do you want to see Draco suck Theo's cock? Or do you prefer Draco bent over while Theo pounds into him making him scream?"

Mae felt a gush of wetness between her thighs as she watched the two boys kissing each others necks their hands sliding everywhere. "I do…And I think I'd like to see both." She murmured running her hands over Blaise's thighs.

Blaise chuckled against her. He motioned for the princess to stand and he pulled her dress over her head and tossed away. He undid her bra and freed her breasts. He kneeled behind her and tugged her panties down so she could step out of them. He pulled her back to sit between his legs. He made her spread her thighs. One arm went around her waist holding her in place and the other hand slipped down and began rubbing against her slit. He would occasionally trail a finger along her nub, before rubbing more forcefully around it.

The two boys turned to stare at Mae and her eyes met their's. Theo ran a slow lick up Draco's throat. Draco looked directly at her dripping cunt and winked at her. She squirmed against Blaise and moaned.

Theo started to undo Draco's pants and slid them down over his slender hips. He brushed his hands over his silk covered erection before sliding those off his boxers too. Theo fell to his knees and gripping on to Draco's ass began swirling his tongue around Draco's cock. Draco maintained eye contact with Mae while Theo bobbed around his cock. Occasionally deep throating him and sucking loudly. He flicked his tongue, swirled it. He suckled on the head and lightly dragged his teeth along Draco's shaft before sliding back down it again. It wasn't long before Draco tossed his head back and started to groan tangling a hand in Theo's hair better controlling his motions.

"MMmmmm…. princess… do you like the way Theo sucks cock? He is quite good at it. Do you see how Draco's pushing him up and down?" Blaise rubbed her harder as she started to pant against him. Pressing back into his fully clothed chest. Blaise moved one hand up and started rubbing Mae's breasts, tweeking the nipple and rolling it between his fingers. He tugged a bit and swirled his finger around the peak. "I'm going to make you cum the same time Draco makes Theo swallow."

Draco was getting closer as Theo moved faster, Mae was moaning as Blaise rubbed her in exactly the right way. Draco groaned Theo's name as he came in his mouth. Watching Theo drink down his cum pushed Mae over the edge and she cried out. Theo slowly pulled back wiping his mouth.

Blaise's voice rose. "Draco get on your hands and knees, Theo is going to fuck you while we watch." Mae was still coming down from her orgasm and shuddered against Blaise as he continued to leisurely stroke her.

She watched as Theo kneeled behind Draco and slowly parted his cheeks. He let his tongue slip out licking at the puckered hole. He swirled his tongue there and Draco shuddered his cock hardening again. Theo thrust his tongue into his ass causing Draco to push back against his face. Theo pulled back and gave Draco's ass a hard slap. "Don't move."

Theo returned to tonguing his hole, eventually slipping one finger in and thrusting it in and out. He added a second as Draco began to moan beneath him. He started to scissor his fingers readying him for entry.

"Draco's got such a beautiful ass, don't you think?" Blaise said close to her ear. "We have some toys. If you want you can fuck him too."

Mae was close to cumming again just from the thought.

Eventually Theo stood and began pressing his cock into Draco's ass, he went slowly allowing the other boy to adjust. Draco hissed beneath him as he pushed in the last little bit. Slowly Theo started thrusting until his speed increased. His hands dug into Draco's hips and he pounded into him. Draco was crying out.

"Doesn't he look like such a pretty fuck?" Blaise said running a finger along Mae's arm. The other hand leisurely stroking her core. "Look at how taunt his muscles are. The way his abs are clenching…. When I fuck him I like to leave lovely marks on that pale white skin. If you hold his hips just so he can feel it for days."

Mae couldn't take her eyes off the two boys. She felt Blaise tracing her slit leisurely. "Do you like the sounds he's making?" Draco moaned clenching his hands against the carpet. "You can make him sound just like that?" He tapped against her core with each word.

Theo cried out and spilled into Draco. He ran a hand up and down his back before withdrawing. Draco slumped to the floor and rolled over his cock erect. "Bring her here, I want to cum in her."

Blaise pulled Mae up and led her so she was straddling Draco. "Slide down on his cock and fuck him. Grind into him and make him cum."

Mae slid down onto Draco. They both moaned. Draco looked into her eyes. "Did you like watching that?" He gripped her hips and she rocked back and forth against him. "I'd let you fuck me, just like Theo did."

Mae was panting as they rubbed against each harder. They came with desperate moans. She could feel Draco's heat inside her spilling out.

Blaise helped her off Draco and Draco stood moving to lounge on the bed beside Theo. Blaise started to undress dropping his clothes haphazardly on the floor. He held Mae's eyes. "It's our turn to give them a little show."

Blaise came behind her and faced her towards the pair. They were both idly stroking each others cocks.

"What shall I do to her?" Blaise gripped her breast possessively. He tilted her throat to the side and bit her and she mewled. "What do you think Draco, Theo? Would you like to see me punish our little princess… word is she's been cheating on Draco." Blaise sucked her earlobe into his mouth. He whispered in her ear, "Is that true my lovely?"

She nodded. He gripped her chin. "Say it."

"Yes!"

"Such a bad girl." Blaise summoned a chair and sat on it. He motioned to Mae. "I want you over my lap"

Mae obliged laying over him. He stroked her hair down so it fell over one shoulder giving the two boys on the bed a full view of her face and her dangling breasts. He suddenly slapped her backside causing her to cry out. She whimpered.

Blaise gave her a few more slaps until the skin was red, he lightly brushed his hand back in forth in a soothing manner before striking her again. After each swat he slid his fingers along her slit teasing her folds. "She absolutely dripping for us."

Draco had settled into Theo's lap and was running his tongue along his cock while Theo stroked his hair. Both managing to keep their eyes on the little show.

Mae had a sheen of tears in her eyes but didn't object. He gripped her hair and tugged her head back. "Aren't you a bad girl, taking so much pleasure from your punishment." He went back to his actions. Causing her to cry out over and over again. She came against his hand shaking. He ran a finger down her slit and brought it up to taste it.

Blaise laid down on the floor. "Sit on my face, I want to lick that delicious little pussy of yours." She crawled over him and he gripped her thighs hard pulling her core against him. He was harsh with his mouth plunging his tongue into her over and over again, sucking on her clit, nibbling at her lips and lapping at her juices. She came against him and he guided her off of him. He ran his tongue over his lips. "I am going to fuck you so hard."

Blaise tugged Mae into the same position Draco had been in and slammed into her without warning. She cried out. He starting thrusting, pounding against her his hands digging into her hips. He kept up an intense rhythm until he felt her walls start to grip him. He spilled into her as she came. Blaise pulled out and dragged her to the bed. Draco and Theo stood their erections jutting out. "Suck their cocks."

Mae kneeled before them and took Theo into her mouth while she stroked Draco with her hand, she alternated between the two until they were close to cumming again. They pushed her away and Theo dropped behind her and pushed her forward so her hands were resting on the bed her ass up in the air. He started lapping at her puckered hole, occasionally pushing his tongue into her. He inserted his fingers slowly stretching her as he moved them in and out. He stepped back and put his cock against her ass. He slowly started to push in and she cried out. He moved carefully allowing her to adjust to the sensation. Once he was in he tugged her into a standing position and Draco moved in front of her. Theo guided them forward and leaning onto Draco he was able to slide his cock into her. Mae shook her head and let out a long moan. Both of them inside her was so intense, so full. They started to move her writhing between them. She pressed into Draco's chest her hands around his back. She scraped her nails down his back and dug in as she clung to him. Blaise joined them and knelt behind Theo parting his cheeks so he could prepare him. He licked and tongued him, while Theo and Draco kept up their slow movements. Draco captured her mouth kissing her and Theo sucked on the back of her neck.

Eventually Blaise slid into Theo listening to him groan. "You're so fucking tight." He gripped his hips and started to ram into him. His motion pushed Theo in and out of Mae and Draco matched their thrusts.

Mae pulled back from Draco's kiss and buried her head against his chest. Their motions became erratic. Blaise came first spilling into Theo. Theo came hard at the sensation. Mae came at the feeling of him spilling into her and then Draco followed her shortly after. She stumbled a bit when they withdrew and she could feel hot cum sliding down her thighs. The four of them curled up onto the bed. Draco tucked Mae against his chest and Blaise pressed against her back. Theo laid behind Draco pressed against him, his hand rubbing his hand up and down his side.

Blaise was the first to speak, his breath against Mae's shoulder. "So princess, how do you feel after being so thoroughly fucked?"

"Like I'll be lucky if I can walk out of this room."

The three boys chuckled.

The four of them lounged on the bed coming down from their high. Eventually they rose and wandered into Mae's bathroom. They all slid into the steaming waters with a sigh. They cleaned themselves up and slowly got dried.

"Draco, mate…" said Theo, "It looks like our little minx got you quite good." He traced the scratches down Draco's back. He titled Draco's chin up with a touch of his finger. "And she got you again." He traced the blueish mark on his throat.

Draco turned and looked at Mae a smirk on his face. "Not as good as we got her. Though I imagine that is mostly Blaise's doing." She had small bruises in the shapes of fingerprints beginning to pepper her inner thighs, hips, and neck.

They wandered back in the bedroom and helped one another get dressed.

Theo hugged Mae from behind, "So our lovely princess, are you going to feed us? I am starving."

Blaise laughed. "When aren't you hungry?"

Mae giggled. "I can apparate us to the dining room and get a nice spread". Her staff produced a decadent meal and the three boys were stuffed by the end.

Theo looked up, "So about that anteater?"

Mae burst into laughter.

They took the long way to the zoo walking. She showed them the gardens and they were able to take in the exterior of the palace in all its grandeur.

"I am looking forward to making a little nest here," said Theo a grin on his face slinging an arm around Mae's shoulders.

"You two will have your own lovely apartments and access to all the palace amenities." Blaise made a sound of approval.

"Draco and I will be moving into one of the primary suites once we get married. I'll have to show it to you all sometime soon."

Draco smiled and took her hand.

They spent the afternoon wandering around the grounds, making sure Theo got in his anteater visit. When they headed back into the palace they were greeted by a house elf with two scrolls. She took them and smiled. "These are your contracts."

She handed each of the contracts to the boys so they could read them over while they wandered back to the floo. Before heading out they settled into one of the sitting areas.

Theo's eyes gazed over the contact. Complete access to the properties, use of the amenities, all expenses paid, a massive allowance, a dedicated suite in the palace. He read on and on. It was for a period of 5 years and contained a fidelity clause which bound him to the princess. Only with her present could he engage in acts with others.

Theo bent down and signed it. The paper shone with a gold light. "Looks like I'm all yours darling." He winked at her.

Blaise followed suit and soon his parchment was aglow. "See, I knew you loved me." He winked at her. She blew him a kiss.

"The contracts are of course renewable if all parties are in agreement."

The two boys nodded.

They took the floo back to Hogwarts and wandered down to the Great Hall for dinner. A lot of the people were whispering and gesturing towards them. Mae and Draco came in holding hands, Theo and Blaise on either side of them. They sat at their usual places and dug in.


	16. Asher

On Thursday there were a flurry of owls in The Great Hall, each carrying a shimmering envelope. One owl dropped a handful of shimmering letters into her hand and a parchment. Mae unfurled the parchment. Apparently her mother, alongside Narcissa, had all of details of the engagement party worked out, so she wouldn't have to worry after such things while in school. It was set for the next weekend. Invitations were delivered to all the 8th years and professors in the school. Mae's mother included several for Mae if she wished to hand deliver them to any of the younger years. Mae ran a hand over the shimmering invitation on the table.

Draco sat at the breakfast table beside her and read over her shoulder. He looked around The Great Hall and watched as other students opened their invitations.

Mae stomped her foot. "My mother is the worst for that."

"Did she really send out invitations to everyone?"

Mae glanced around the hall and several people waved at her. "Looks like it. Well I guess it doesn't mean I actually have to speak to any of them."

Draco nodded.

"Actually, I should go over to Ginny and give her an invitation so she doesn't feel left out." She tapped one of the invitations with her wand so it added her name. The others she left blank.

She wandered over to the Gryffindor table and slid in beside Ginny. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had already looked at their's. "My mum sent them to all the 8th years and professors, but I have one for you and any friends you'd like to bring". She handed a stack to Ginny.

"Thanks Mae!" She gave her a one-armed hug.

Lavendar and Pavrati held their invitations with glee. "That was so much easier than I thought it would be. Who knew she would invite everyone?" Lavender squealed.

"I know, this is an amazing opportunity to find ourselves some higher grade boyfriends."

Pansy held her invitation with distaste. "This is just… unbelievable."

Millie shrugged, "I am going to go. I imagine they'll be going all out and I've always loved big parties."

"Millie!"

"What, do you know who could be there? I am sure all sorts of other royalty, celebrities… loaded single men." She sent a wink at Pansy.

"Well… I suppose I could go. It wouldn't be good to give the impression that I couldn't get over Draco. After all, it's his loss really."

Millie nodded an eyebrow arched.

Mae walked to class curled against Blaise's side. The dark looks he was giving kept people from approaching them. After the first dozen people had come over to coo about the invitations Mae had hid against him. "This is just impossible. I kind of just want to run away and hide with you three. We could lay in the sun, drink… a lot… fuck like rabbits."

Blaise laughed at her side. He swooped down and gave her a kiss.

News spread fast about the concept of consorts among the imperial families once Blaise and Theo started making out with Mae in public. There were a lot of questions and the girls swooned at the idea, while the other guys tried to figure out how to get in on the deal. They were generally quite frustrated because she almost always with one of the two or her fiance.

Thursday afternoon was one of the few times that Mae wasn't around any of her friends or lovers. She walked down the hall with a determined stride to her step but froze halfway down the hall. She gazed at the boy. She definitely hadn't seen him before. He was tall, lithe and incredibly beautiful. He had cheekbones to die for and looked almost effeminate, but in the best way possible. He was incredibly pale with black hair that shimmered with a blue light. He had it styled so it swept across his face almost obscuring one eye with a flare of messy spikes at the back. He had two lip piercings and his eyebrow done. Definitely muggleborn. He stopped and looked at her. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue green. He blinked his long lashes on display. She dropped her book and gave a startled yelp.

He approached her, bent down in front of her and handed her back the text. "Mae, right?" His voice was was just as beautiful as the rest of him, sensual.

Mae nodded. "And you?"

"I'm Asher Moore, Ravenclaw. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'd like to thank you for the invitation to your party." He took her hand and raised it for a kiss. She blushed.

"You're quite welcome. Will you be coming along?"

Asher gave her a beautiful smile and his voice lowered, "As long as you'll have me…"

She shivered at the double entendre. "Of course." Her voice was a little breathier than she intended.

"Where we you headed?"

"I was just going to go back and hide in the common room." She smiled.

"Oh, why would you be hiding." He stepped a bit closer to her so he was in her personal space. He lightly lifted a hand and ran a finger down her cheek as she looked up at him.

"I've been a bit hounded since the invitations went out."

Asher nodded. "I can imagine. Would you like to come hide with me? I was just heading to the library and there are some private areas there free of prying eyes."

"I'd like that." Mae walked beside him and occasionally his arm brushed hers.

"So tell me, how are you adjusting to Hogwarts?"

"I am really enjoying the experience. The classes are quite interesting for the most part, and I've made some good friends so far… and more."

He chuckled, "So I've heard. The gossip mill at the school is hard to avoid."

She blushed. "What can I say, there are certain privileges that come with my position." She felt brave and gave him a little wink.

He chuckled. "And how far do those privileges extend?"

"As far as I'd like them to."

"Really?" He purred.

She nodded as he led her into the library and they settled into an out of the way nook. They sat together, closer than necessary, their shoulders touching.

He turned to her. "Are you looking to exercise your ability to extend privileges anytime soon?"

She smiled at him turning her body towards him. He mimicked her position. "I would be open to the idea." Her eyes flicked to his lips, and just like that he was kissing her.

Mae moaned against his mouth, he felt delicious. He was gently exploring her mouth and lightly nibbling on her lower lip. He stroked her with his tongue and she could feel he had a piercing there. She raised her hand and slid it around his neck pulling him a bit closer. He obliged and deepened the kiss. She smiled against him as his arms came around her and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. She loved the feel of his slim hips between her thighs. Their kiss continued for some time, both of them moaning at the sensation. She'd never felt this turned on from just a kiss. They pulled back to catch their breath and he moved for to lightly suck at her neck running his tongue over the bruise there. "Who did this?" He murmured against her something in his voice she couldn't place.

"Ummm….Blaise I think…maybe Draco…" She honestly wasn't sure.

"Do you have them at the same time?" He sucked at the base of her jaw before moving up to nip at her earlobe.

"Mmmmm….yes…it's so good too…"

"I can imagine… Draco and I have a bit of history…"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, for a good fuck he's quite willing to overlook silly little things like blood purity. He saw me for months… which is quite impressive when you consider his track record." He chuckled against her throat.

"Oooo…. is that so?" She turned to nibble on his neck.

"Now the question is, what do you want me to do with you?" He ran a hand down her back suggestively giving her a look that made her shiver.

"Hmmm, maybe you can show me what kept Draco's attention for so long?"

Asher leaned forward and pressed a wicked smile against her throat. He took out his wand and cast a few spells to keep them unnoticed. Helping her stand he tugged off her outer robe tossing it onto the bench next to them. Her ran his hands down her front and slowly undid her uniform tie, tugging it free.

Leaning into her he whispered, "I've been watching you since you got here, your beauty is hard to ignore." He slowly unbuttoned her shirt tugging it free from her skirt. He added it to the bench. He reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Slowly dragging it away from her he allowed his fingers to trail along the sides of her breasts. Once the bra was out of the way he dipped down and lapped at her nipples occasionally tapping her with the cool metal of his tongue ring. She gasped at the sensation. "I've thought about doing this to you since I saw you… I've touched myself just thinking about it…"

She moaned at his words.

"Would you like to watch that?"

Mae nodded as he continued to pay the utmost attention to her breasts. She slid her hands along his neck holding him to her. Eventually he urged her to sit on the table in front of them. "Lay back for me." She did as he asked. He pushed her skirt up and hooked his thumbs inside her panties dragging them down and off her legs.

He slid forward on the bench until he was at the perfect height just to lean forward and lick her slit from top to bottom. She sighed at the sensation. He used his fingers to spread her lips and lapped at the delicate flesh there. He gave her hot open mouth kisses occasionally using his tongue ring to gently tap her clit. She squirmed at the new sensation.

"You're so wet for me…" He whispered against her thigh. He kissed the flesh there. Taking a long slender digit he inserted it into her quirking it at just the right angle. He went back to lapping at her pussy and sucking at her lips. He added a second finger in increasing the area that was being stroked.

"Asher…" She moaned. Feeling herself tense up.

"Cum for me princess…"

He gave her clit a few solid flicks and she went over the edge calling his name. He lapped at her juices soothingly stroking her with his tongue. He nipped at her inner thigh. He pulled back and undid his pants allowing his cock to slip free. He tugged her up and had her straddle him on the bench, she slowly slid down onto him. "Do I feel good to you?"

"Mmmm… yes, so good." She moaned as he gripped her hips and guided her to slowly rise up and down on him. Everything he did was deliciously languid and sensual. She had no idea how someone her age mastered that. It took so much control.

"Can you feel every inch of me going into you…"

"Yes…" She whimpered intensely aware of how he was filling her. His voice was so sensual. God, she'd never heard anything like it in her life.

He slowly increased their speed moving his hand enough so he could rub her clit as she rode him. He circled the area and rubbed it making her throw her head back. It wasn't long before he could feel her fluttering around him and she came hard. Leaning forward he pressed his mouth against her neck and he just held back from biting her. He came at the feel of her clenching.

They stayed together after, coming down together. He kissed her breasts and playfully flicked her with his tongue. He met her mouth kissing her softly, teasingly. He lightly trailed his fingers up and down her back sending goosebumps across her skin. She gave a small moan at the sensation. It was the most delicious chill.

She met his eyes and just gazed at them. It was beautiful how the green gave way to the blue, making his eyes nearly turquoise. With a final kiss she slid off of him and he tucked himself away. He helped her get dressed and tugged her back down on top of him for more sensual kisses.

"I hope I made you happy." His voice was laced with good humour.

"Absolutely. I am thinking I should keep you."

Asher chuckled. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

She placed her hands on his shoulders giving him one more deep kiss. "I want to see you again, sometime soon."

"You can come for me anytime and I'm yours." She shivered at the lilt in his voice and the predatory look in his eyes. She nodded.

"I really should go and get ready for dinner."

Once they parted Mae made her way back to her common room still tingling. That voice was enough to make her cum, the rest of the package was just too good.

Mae ran into Draco and he took one look at her. "You look like you just had a good hard shag. I'm here, Blaise and Theo are in the dorm…" He moved closer to her a smirk on his face, "Do tell me princess, who did you find to add to your little collection?" His voice was tinged with good humour. He nibbled on her throat before pulling her into a kiss. "Tell me his name…" He started sucking at her throat.

"Mmmm…." Draco was doing wonderful things with his tongue. "I do believe you know him… Asher Moore…"

Draco chuckled against her throat. "My my princess, you do have good taste in men. He's delectable."

"God his voice…"

Draco laughed a bit and sucked lightly on her neck. "I know… and that tongue ring…"

They pulled back and smirked at one another.

"I think I may shock the Ravenclaw table and go sit with him for dinner."

"That would do it. You'll probably get McVoy's panties in a twist. Those two despise each other."

"Ooo… even more fun."

"Oh my little Slytherin Princess, I do love how you think…" Draco gave her a peck on her forehead.

Dinner came and Mae greeted Blaise, Theo and Draco with kisses on their cheeks. She chatted for a few moments and then was off to the Ravenclaw table. Draco left to fill in the others on the new happenings.

Those in The Great Hall watched with interest as she approached the Ravenclaw table, she never went over there. A few people waved a her and she smiled. McVoy looked interested at her approach and started to rise when she walked right by him. She slid in beside Asher and placed a hand on his leg. "I thought I would come visit you. Draco sends his regards."

Asher chuckled. He could see McVoy glaring from down the way. He looked past her and gave him a smirk. He met her eyes, "I'm honoured to have you join me." She smiled and picked up a fork and plucked a boiled carrot from his plate popping it in her mouth. She looked thoughtful, "You should ask me out."

"UmmHmmm?" He leaned closer to her and said just loud enough for those around him to hear, "Would you like to go on a date with me fair princess?"

"Yes." She stole a bite of chicken. The news swiftly flowed down the table. McVoy looked positively livid.

"Hmmm…" Asher tapped a finger against his chin as Mae continued to nick small bites of food off his plate. "I think I'd like to take you to a concert. Something at a smaller venue, maybe a club."

Mae nodded. "I love going to concerts. Muggle or magical." Asher casually wrapped an arm around her resting it on her waist and whispered close to her ear. "I have other piercings if you're interested princess…"

Blushing she turned her face towards his and grinned. "I am most curious."

The others around her were straining to hear what he said to her. The two seemed surprisingly comfortable with one another. They bantered back and forth, and when she left the Ravenclaw table she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Holy shit Moore…" His friend Matt exclaimed from next to him. "How the hell did you manage that? I mean what the bloody fuck. How did you get past her guard dogs?" He pointed and she was standing and chatting with Blaise, Theo, and Draco. Draco had his hand around her waist and was stroking her side.

Terry, his mate from home, interjected. "Yeah, what the fuck?"

Asher laughed and his head tilted at an arrogant angle. "I was just in the right place at the right time and we hit it off."

"Where did you spot her solo?" Terry asked curious as hell.

"She was in the hall, and dropped her book. I helped out. We ended up going to the library together and voila." He waved it off.

"You have all the fucking luck man…" Matt said stabbing a potato with a little more force than necessary.

Ginny turned to Hermione as Mae approached the Ravenclaw table. "20 galleons on Moore."

The pair watched the approach and yup, she slid in next to the hottest Ravenclaw and cuddled up to him.

"Damn… that girl is killing me! First the trio, now Moore. She's so insanely lucky. That guy is gorgeous. Will she leave no hottie untouched?"

Hermione nodded. She had a crush on the sensual Ravenclaw at one point. He turned out to be a total prick though. She shook it off and said dramatically, "May she live well for all of us. So we may hear her tales."

Ginny giggled.

"So…I hear we have a new addition to our little club," Theo said a smirk on his face.

"Yes, a Ravenclaw at that." Blaise added.

Draco drawled, "At least she didn't bring home a stray Hufflepuff."

The group laughed.

Mae put a very serious expression on her face. "They aren't hiding any fabulously gorgeous males are they? 'Cause clearly my cataloguing to date was remiss."

Blaise leaned forward and poked her in the tummy. "You my dear are cut off."

Theo laughed. "Why Blaise, you know the palace could easily fit a harem. Wouldn't that be fun? We could be up to our ears in cock."

Blaise smirked, "Well when you put it that way…"

The group returned to the common room and spent the night chatting amongst themselves.


	17. Ravenclaw Party

Friday night came quickly and Mae was excited. Classes were cancelled for the day due to a wizarding holiday and the Ravenclaws were due to have a house party. She had the most erotic dreams and was positively squirming. She dug through her trunk looking for something sexy, deciding on the low-riding designer jeans Draco had brought for her and the white crop top which showed off her long sleek abs. She changed her bellybutton ring to a dangling sapphire and left her hair trailing down her back in sleek waves. She made her makeup a bit more dramatic giving herself smokey eyes and slightly more defined features. She slipped on a pair of black heels and headed toward the common room.

Blaise wolf whistled as she appeared. He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a deep kiss. "You're seriously a 10 baby."

Theo kissed her neck and tickled her exposed sides a bit making her giggle. She batted him away. Draco gave her a once over and pressed himself against her tilted her head back for a hard kiss.

"So, are you going to tease your new Ravenclaw pet?" Theo drawled lightly flicking Mae's belly ring.

"Oh definitely. It makes it all the sweeter that McVoy is all atwitter."

The group laughed and made their way to the Ravenclaw party. They entered the common room and there was loud music playing, the lights were dimmed, and the alcohol was flowing. The group went to the tables with the booze and looked over the selection. Blaise took a shot of fire whiskey and offered her one. "No way." She shook her head. "That almost killed me last time." He laughed and downed the second one.

Draco studied the drinks and picked up a fizzing blue shot. "Try this one," he offered.

She cautiously took a sip and her face broke out into a smile. "It tastes really sweet, almost like liquid cotton candy." She grinned and downed the rest of it.

Draco offered her another and she took it. They each held up a shot did a little toast and downed the lot.

"One more," Theo said. They grabbed more drinks and took the shots. Mae could feel her body loosening up and she felt really happy. She liquid seemed to be pooling in her belly in a delicious way.

Draco looked over the drinks and picked up a full size one. "This should keep you going." Mae took a sip of it and smiled, "It's almost like peppermint."

Draco nodded. The boys slugged back a few more shots of fire whisky as Mae sipped her cocktail. She went up to Draco and pressed herself against him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he looked down at her. Dipping down he kissed her, his tongue exploring the sweetness left from what she'd been drinking. He pulled back, "Ah, I see your Ravenclaw… You should go say hello."

Mae glanced over and Asher was standing with two boys she didn't recognize. He was dressed in a sleek black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and had a thick studded belt slung low on his hips. She walked up managing to keep her balance and Asher looked up and his eyes swept over her figure. He smiled. Mae pushed past the other two boys and surprised Asher by pulling him down into a searching kiss. He let one hand settle at the base of her neck and the other slid down her back, smoothing over the silkiness of the exposed skin. Asher stroked her tongue with his own and lightly nipped on her lip. She pulled back, and tugged him down to whisper in his ear, "I had a really nice dream about you. I'd like to recreate it once we're done here."

Asher grinned as she pulled away. He turned her around so she was tucked into his side. Terry and Matt gave her the once over and shot Asher envious looks. "Mae I'd like to introduce you to my two best mates, Terry," she shook his hand, "and Matt," she repeated the action.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess." Matt said grinning at her.

"Yes, we've heard quite a bit about you," Terry added.

She laughed, "Only good things I hope."

The two boys nodded. Matt slung an arm around Terry's shoulder. "We'll just be off and let you two spend some time together."

Asher leaned down to Mae. "That was quite the welcome…" He rested his hands on her waist stroking the skin with his thumbs. Asher led her to a plush looking chair and sat pulling her down onto his lap. "What are you drinking?" He asked curiously.

She blinked at him, then looked down at her drink. She leaned in to him, "I don't know."

Asher chuckled. "May I?" She nodded and handed him the drink and he took a sip. He winked at her. "That may taste nice but it is some very strong stuff princess, I do believe someone is trying to get you drunk."

"And here I thought Draco was saving me from another fire whiskey incident."

"Incident?" He quirked an eyebrow. She proceeded to tell him what Blaise did to her and the next morning. He was smiling slyly at her and chuckled. "It seems like you've had quite a few adventures since you started here."

She laughed, "You don't know the half of it." She ran her hand playfully up and down his chest. Eventually leaning back down to kiss him. He wrapped a hand around the base of her neck and deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his own.

Draco smirked at the scene on the chair feeling himself harden. Moore always was his favourite and this couldn't have turned out better. He'd stop seeing him after awhile, but he had the fondest memories. He was unbelievably fucking hot. His eyes ran over how Mae's slender body was being held by the other boy, and watched as he started to suck on her neck occasionally whispering something in her ear.

Blaise nudged his side, "You look like you're about to walk over there and fuck the both of them into the ground."

Draco turned his face to Blaise and gave him a wink, "The thought did occur to me." Theo laughed beside the pair.

The boys turned as someone reached for Theo's arm and latched onto it. A pretty blonde was smiling up at him and batting her eyelashes. "You look like you could use some company." She said suggestively ignoring the narrowed eyes on the faces of the two other boys.

Theo's expression went cold. His voice came out arrogant and he enunciated each word clearly, "Did I say that you could touch me?"

She blinked at his change, he'd looked so approachable a minute ago. She slowly let go of his arm as she noticed the looks the others were giving her. She felt very very small all of a sudden. She blushed. Theo ignored her turning back to his mates and began to talk again like she didn't exist. She scurried away back to her group of giggling girlfriends.

The blonde reached her friends and one of them patted her on the shoulder. "Amy, we warned you. They're complete assholes to anyone except those in their little group."

She muttered, "I just don't get it…" She motioned to Mae making out with some other guy in the corner. "How come she gets to fool around with whomever she wants?"

A girl with red hair shook her head, "Didn't you hear about the rumour? The whole consort thing?"

Amy shook her head. Her eyes widened as the girl began to tell her about what she had heard. "Does that mean she basically owns them?"

"Well I am not sure if _own_ is really the correct term. I've heard they can technically leave whenever they want."

The girl groaned. "That lucky bitch."

Mae finished her drink and stood. Asher followed her up and she wobbled a bit. "I want to introduce you to Theo and Blaise." She tugged his hand and pulled him over to the three boys who were doing shots again.

Mae went to the group and they made a bit of an opening between them inviting the pair into their group. She went and gripped Theo's wrist and he grinned at her. "Theo this is Asher, Asher Theo." The two guys shook hands. She introduced Blaise in the same manner.

Asher looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "Draco."

"Asher." He nodded at the other boy a smirk on his face. The two held a heated look for a moment.

Mae grinned looking between the two of them. She placed a hand on Draco's chest. "I'm really glad you two are already… acquainted."

Draco gave her a devious smile, "You are, are you? Why would that be?" He leaned forward and kissed her hard.

Mae giggled against him and leaned back into Asher's arms which wrapped around her. She tapped her finger against her chin. "I have my reasons."

Blaise studied the pair, "Mae, you seem to be missing something."

She gave him a puzzled look. He left the group for a minute and came back holding another of the drink Draco gave her. Asher raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

Blaise winked at him. "She's a lot of fun… trust me… though you need to watch her, she bites."

Asher laughed. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "Is that so?" He purred.

She blushed and turned to face him, "So I've heard."

McVoy glowered at the group, his friends chattering around him. He watched as the princess said something to them and started to walk away from them clearly heading to the loo. He broke apart from his group and intercepted her.

"Evening Mae."

She staggered a bit and he placed his hands on her arms to steady her. She looked up him and tilted her head to the side. "Hello?"

He leaned forward and whispered against her ear, "I can guarantee I am a much better shag than that little fag you picked up. You should give me a chance."

Mae jerked back and her eyes narrowed. "Let me go."

"Hmmm… princess don't be like that. I'm only trying to get to know you." He ran a hand down her side and tugged her against him as she attempted to push him away. He bent and ran a tongue down along her throat before kissing it.

Blaise eyes caught the scene. "Oh no he fuckin' didn't." He looked furious. Draco's eyes narrowed, something dark dancing in their depths, as he saw Mae trying to push the other male away. Theo clenched a fist. Asher's eyes flicked between the three boys. He'd let them handle it and only step in if he was needed. He didn't need anyone asking questions.

Ginny looked up from Harry who was kissing her neck, her eyes flicked to the scene happening before her. "Fuck Harry, that doesn't look good."

Blaise was striding over to the pair looking murderous.

Harry turned and took in the scene and nodded. "McVoy's a complete prat, he deserves whatever he is about to get."

Blaise arrived behind the pair and hissed, "Let her go."

Draco and Theo stood on either side of him. "I'd listen to him if you know what's good for you," Draco drawled a dangerous glint in his eyes.

McVoy took in the situation and dropped his hands from Mae's shoulders pushing her away from him sending her stumbling into Theo almost falling.

"Fine, take your little slag and go." Had McVoy not been wasted he would have realized how bad the move was. Theo moved Mae behind him.

Blaise moved forward and punched McVoy in the gut and he doubled over. He regained his stance and hit Blaise back with a sloppy punch to the face. Blaise got into his space and pushed him back hard before giving him a quick uppercut. Before Blaise could hit him again Draco put a hand on Blaise's arm and stepped into McVoy's space. He grabbed the other boy by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall making him see stars. His voice was low and eerily calm. "Touch her again and I'll kill you." He pressed his arm against the other boys throat hard as he struggled. Draco didn't let go until he passed out.

The crowd around them had stopped to watch the scene unfolding in front of them. McVoy's friends stayed back knowing how dangerous the three boys could be. Rumours were they had all been Deatheaters after all. The crowd winced as Draco punched McVoy in the stomach hard a few times before releasing him from the wall where he slumped to the ground unconscious. Draco turned and looked at McVoy's friends. "Well?"

Two of McVoy's friends moved forward and lifted him up, intent on dragging him to infirmary.

Draco and Blaise walked back towards Theo as he moved Mae back into his arms so she was no longer clinging to his back and peeking around him. The boys guided her back to a corner of the room. She was resting in Theo's arms and Draco leaned forward and stroked a hand down her face. "Are you OK?" Theo ran his hands over her stomach soothingly.

Mae nodded, "He just scared me. Thank you guys though, you really didn't have to…"

"Oh but we did," Draco drawled.

Blaise reached forward and took her hand stroking the back of it. "It looks like we can't leave you alone for a minute," he joked.

She laughed, "I still have to go to the bathroom."

Draco laughed and looked at her his eyes sparkling. "Theo?"

Theo chuckled and gave a mock salute. "I'm on it." He walked her too the loo and waited for her outside sipping his drink.

Asher walked back over to Draco and Blaise. "Is she all right?"

Draco nodded. "That prat just gave her a scare,".

A dark dangerous look crossed over Asher's features and he nodded taking a sip of his drink.

The crowd went back to their business chattering a bit about what had just happened. Eventually things settled down and everyone got back into the mood drinking and dancing.

Blaise took a few more shots in quick succession and talked freely with Draco and Asher. When Mae and Theo arrived back they welcomed the pair.

"So princess, what would you like to do?" Blaise inquired his eyes gliding over her figure.

Mae swayed a bit but grinned at him."I'd personally like to dance with each of you for awhile and then go find someplace private."

While the boys chatted Draco took her hand and moved back to the dance floor. He turned her away from him and put his head on her shoulder running his hands up and down her body to the music and he ground against her backside. He sucked on her throat and rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones, before playfully running his hands along her flat stomach. They kept close for a few songs before she went to dance with Theo, Blaise and Asher.

When Asher had her back he slipped a hand down over her backside holding her against him. They moved together with the music and he leaned down kissing her slowly making her moan against his mouth. She pulled back her eyes heavy lidded, "We should all find someplace more private."

He nodded. They walked over to the other boys. Mae smiled, "I vote we head out."

The three nodded.

"I know just the place," Theo said. Theo led the group to the room of requirement and they entered into a dimly lit bedroom with a very large bed in the middle.

"Mmmm… Theo, whatever did you have in mind." Mae arched a delicate eyebrow at him.

Theo moved forward to Mae and slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her. "I have some very specific ideas." The other boys watched as Theo stripped Mae and turned her to the other boys, his hand fondling her breast. He looked over her shoulder at them. "I think we should have our own little party."

She watched as Blaise, Draco and Asher shed their shirts and started to unbuckle their belts. They slipped down their boxers and pants until they each stood naked before her hard.

"Do you see something you like princess?" Blaise purred as his hand slowly stroked his cock.

Draco stepped behind Asher, his cock nestled against his back. He ran his hands over the dark tattoos that wove down Asher's sides and slid over his hip bones. He casually flicked one of his nipple rings.

Theo gently pushed Mae at Blaise while he shed his own clothing. Blaise palmed her breasts then moved a hand down to rub his cock against her slit. Theo came behind the pair and slipped his hands in between them moving his hand down to rub Mae's mound occasionally sliding over Blaise's cock. He kissed her neck.

Blaise spoke, "So tell me little princess, what did Asher here do to get into our little club?"

Asher groaned next to them as Draco slid his hand down his body and started to stroke him.

Theo purred, "Do tell princess… we're rather curious."

"I saw him in the hallway, and he was so gorgeous… I couldn't take my eyes off of him…"

Theo smiled against her throat.

"I actually dropped my book when his eyes met mine… he helped me… and he stood so close to me I could feel his heat…I was going to go hide in the common room because none of you were with me, and I was being pestered…"

Blaise nodded sweeping his cock back and forth across her slit.

"He asked me to join him in the library and I agreed. We talked for a bit, and I found out he'd been been watching me… thinking about me…" She moaned as Theo started to rub his cock against her back side. "He asked about my extension of privileges… wanted to know if I was open to anyone else…"

Blaise kissed her sucking lightly on her tongue before he moved back a bit.

"He had the most sensual voice. I let him know I was interested and he kissed me…" She whimpered at the sensation of Blaise and Theo's hands roaming over her, and she looked as Draco kneeled before Asher and took him into his mouth. "He took off my shirt and started kissing my breasts, he flicked me with that delicious little tongue ring of his and I could barely take it…"

"And this was in the library you say?" Blaise leaned forward and sucked on the side of her neck.

"Yes, he put me up on the study table and took off my panties. He was licking my pussy and it was so good…" She groaned as Blaise slipped into her and started moving slowly. She groaned when Theo dropped behind her and parted her cheeks lapping at her. Slowly preparing her with his fingers.

"He kept flicking my clit with his ring while he fingered me, he sent me right over the edge. Then he took out his cock and I straddled him and sunk down."

Blaise licked her throat and nibbled on her earlobe. "And how did you fuck him princess?"

"It was so slow and so good. He put his hand between us and rubbed me. We came so hard."

Theo nudged his way into her and she cried out as the two began to move in her. Her head lolled to the side and she watched as Draco took Asher deep down his throat repeatedly. She watched his little pink tongue as it swirled around the head of Asher's cock, he started to stroke him harder, alternating between deep sucks and sweeps of his tongue. Asher tangled his hands into Draco's hair and started to thrust into his mouth.

"MMmmmmHmmm…" Blaise captured her lips and kissed her slowly, sucking on her tongue and thrusting it in and out of her mouth in tandem with his hips. Their tongues clashed together. He pulled back and gave a leisurely lick down her throat. "Do you like watching Draco suck cock?"

Mae moaned, "Yes…it's so hot…"

"Did you hear that Draco? She likes it when you suck cock, give her a little show…" Draco tilted the two enough that he could meet Mae's eyes and he purposely gave Asher's cock some long licks before taking him into his mouth again. He maintained eye contact with her as he sucked harder and wrapped his hand around Asher stroking him in time with the movements of his mouth. Asher came with a cry and Draco continued to suck on him taking his cum down his throat.

Mae moaned at the scene and her fingernails dug into Blaise's back as she came shuddering between the two. They kept thrusting into her and she clung to Blaise.

Blaise drawled, "Draco… your cock is still so hard… why don't you give Asher a good fucking. We know our little princess loves watching a hot cock slip into a pretty boy."

"Oh god…" She whimpered her head pressed back against Theo's chest as he continued to rub her clit and move in and out of her. They were relentless.

Asher moved to his hands and knees as Draco parted his cheeks, he tongued his ass, licking back and forth. Asher gripped the carpet his back arching. Draco worked his fingers into him preparing him as Asher moaned beneath him. Eventually Draco stood and positioned his cock against him slowly slipping inside. He began thrusting as Asher bit his lip and let out a strangled moan.

Draco turned to Mae meeting her eyes, his hair was ruffled, a few silverly strands dangling in his eyes. "Tell me how you want me to fuck him."

"God…" Mae moaned her senses on overload. "I want you to slowly fuck him and feel him shuddering beneath you. I want you to pull out and go back in, teasing him with your cock" She panted a bit and continued to watch.

Draco slowed his thrusts sliding in and out of him, he occasionally dipped out of him and swept his cock back and forth across his ass before slipping back inside. Asher was shivering at the sensation.

"I want you to slip your hand around him and stroke him while you fuck him."

Draco smirked at her and slid an arm around Asher he started to stroke his hard cock with his hand in time with his thrusts.

Mae cried out as Theo and Blaise started to push into her increasing their pace. "Draco…" she moaned. "Fuck him hard, make him cum on the floor."

Draco obliged increasing his thrusts. He released Asher's cock and put his hands on his hips pounding into him. Asher was moaning his head arched back. The five of them came in quick succession of each other. Theo came first spilling into her ass, Mae was sent over the edge by the sensation and Blaise came into her. She watched as Asher started to squirt on the floor and Draco tossed his head back as he came.

The five of them were breathing hard and went and laid on the bed, a tangled pile of limbs.

Mae was slumped over Draco's chest as he stroked her hair. "We're not done with you yet princess. It's a long night…"

"I think…" she whimpered a bit as someone reached between her legs and gently stroked back and forth with a finger, "I'm OK with that."

Asher recovered quickly and pulled Mae over to him, which required her to crawl over Theo who playfully swatted her bottom. Asher encouraged her to straddle him and she sunk down on his cock. He felt so intense to her over sensitized nerve endings. They very slowly started to move together.

"Mmmm… Did you really like watching me get fucked like that?" Asher's voice was like liquid silk flowing around the words.

She met his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him leisurely. She pulled back a bit, "Mmm, yes… very much so."

"A little voyeur aren't you," he teased gripping her backside. She turned her head and noticed that Theo had gotten up and was now on top of Blaise. The two of them were kissing their hands roaming over each other their hardened cocks rubbing against one another.

Draco came up and stood beside Mae and Asher, the bed firm enough so he didn't loose his balance. He reached down and turned Mae's head towards his cock. "Suck my cock princess."

She groaned and took him into her mouth swirling her tongue over him. She bobbed her head, wrapping a hand around him so she could have contact with all of him with each motion. Asher watched her work and kept her hips moving against him. She felt Draco grip her hair and move her against him, she licked up his cock and ran her tongue up pressing it into his slit. She reached out with one hand and lightly scraped her nails down his hip and along his leg. He grunted in approval. After a few minutes of the motion Draco tugged her off of him. "I'm going to wait for Asher to finish fucking you, then I'm going to have you sit on my face. I'm going to make you cum. Then I'm going to pound into that sweet little pussy of yours until you scream my name."

She watched as Draco laid down beside them propped up on one arm his eyebrow quirked. "Fuck him princess. I want to watch." He started stroking his cock.

She moaned and started to ride Asher harder grinding into him. He had his hands around her hips digging into her. She could feel herself coming closer. She leaned forward and flicked one of the nipple rings with her tongue causing Asher to jerk underneath her. She repeated the action on the other side before placing her hands on his chest and grinding as hard as she could. She came hard as Asher spilled into her, and like the other boys before she clamped down on his neck as she came her teeth digging in. Draco chuckling beside them.

Asher groaned as she moved off of him, and raised a hand to lightly rub his neck.

Draco smirked. "You can't say we didn't warn you."

Draco laid flat on the bed and encouraged Mae to kneel over his face, her facing his feet. He tugged her down hard against his mouth and he started working against her. He moaned at the taste of the boys mixed with her and dove his tongue into her lapping at her walls. He used a finger to rub her clit while he licked her clean. Mae braced herself against his stomach her breasts dangling forward. Asher moved closer and kneeled beside her starting to massage her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. She whimpered both their names. Asher moved to straddle Draco's legs and leaned forward to capture her mouth in a wanton kiss.

Pulling back she cried out, "God, Draco…" as he latched his lips around her sensitive clit. She came again and couldn't keep her legs from shaking beneath her. Draco felt the slick juices slide down his chin and he licked his lips. Mae crawled off of him and he swiped his hand across his face before grabbing her. He pulled her too him roughly and bent her over the bed. Sliding into her his hands dug into her hips hard. He started to pound into her as she cried out gripping at the bed sheets. Asher watched the pair, enjoying how Draco's stomach muscles clenched with the movement making his abs stand out. His biceps flexed as he gripped her hips. Mae was panting his name and mewling against the bed.

Mae cried out Draco's name as he came inside her pushing her over the edge again. She didn't think she could take any more of this. God she didn't think she'd be able to walk tomorrow.

Draco pulled out of her stroking the dimples across her lower back. Asher watched as he laid gentle kisses along her spine before collapsing on the bed and pulling her close to him spooning her. Asher laid down facing the pair wondering if he should interrupt. He'd never seen Draco tender with anyone. Mae met his eyes and smiled at him. She reached for him and he pressed against the front of her. He looked at Draco for a moment, and his eyes were warm. Asher took that as permission and leaned forward to give Mae a sensual kiss. He stroked her side.

Blaise and Theo were still at it, in the 69 position sucking each other off. They finally came in each other's mouths and repositioned themselves so that they were laying flat on the bed. "So…" Blaise said humour in his voice, "I think the night has ended on a rather high note." Draco shushed him. Mae had already fallen asleep between himself and Asher.

The group crashed in the room of requirement, none of them too eager to move.

Mae awoke disorientated. Someone was pressed against her back a possessive hand holding her hip. There was a warm body in front of her that she had thrown an arm over. She ached everywhere. Her mind provided flashes of the previous night and she blushed hard remembering snippets of what she had said. Some parts were a bit fuzzy, but what she did remember made her toes curl. She carefully sat up and the room spun a bit.

Asher's eyes opened at the movement beside him and he took in the princess sitting up a hand against her forehead.

"I've got it…" Blaise's voice came closer from somewhere in the room. He had a towel tied around his waist. Apparently the room of requirement had plumbing. Blaise rummaged through his discarded clothing pulling a handful of small vials from the folds of fabric. He handed one to Mae and tossed one at Asher who caught it as he sat up. The two downed the potion. Mae smiled as the room stopped spinning.

She crawled out of bed wincing as she moved. She made her way past Blaise. She turned. "Asher, do you want to join me for a shower?"

Asher nodded and followed her into the bathroom. The two washed one another, Asher taking time to massage her sore muscles. His hands ghosted over the marks on her body, stroking them lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Ummm, yes… but totally worth it. How about you?" She ran her hand over the dark mark marring his throat.

He smiled, "I'll live."

They kissed leisurely under the hot water until they both started to feel heated. Asher pressed her up against the shower wall and slid into her moving slowly. She moaned as he worked in and out of her, massaging her aching insides. He slipped a hand around her and rubbed her in time with his thrusts. She came mouthing his name and slumped back against him as he came inside her. "Mmmm… that's a good way to start the day." He smirked against her and the two rinsed themselves under the water before leaving to towel off.

When they emerged from the room each wrapped in a towel Theo and Draco were up.

"Took you two long enough." Theo grinned.

She winked at him. "If you weren't such a sound sleeper we could have had more company."

Theo laughed. Him and Draco disappeared into the shower room.

They all got dressed and moved to their respective dorms promising to meet for breakfast. Mae dressed in a comfortable pair of low riding sweat pants and pulled on a figure hugging t-shirt. She slid on some ballet flats. She magicked her hair into a sleek ponytail and gave herself just a touch of makeup.

Mae looked in her full length mirror. She could see a few bruises peeking out in the gap between her pants and shirt, especially along her hip bones. She had several love bites on her neck and a few fingerprints on one arm. She shrugged it off. She could hide it with a glamour but she rather enjoyed the reminder of the previous evening. She walked downstairs a bit slower than usual, her inner thighs were cramping something fierce.

She arrived at breakfast and noted that Asher was there at the table talking with Blaise and Theo. She greeted each of them with a peck on the lips and then slid in beside Draco. He wrapped an arm around her waist. He turned and gave her a deep kiss in welcome. He pulled away and Mae declared. "I am positively starving."

The boys chuckled. Usually she ate like a bird but today her plate was piled high with fruit. Draco leaned into her running a hand along her inner thigh. "And how are you this morning?"

"I can barely walk if that's what you mean."

Draco laughed his eyes twinkling. "Is that so?"

She nodded and poked him in the stomach. "Someone decided to end the night off with a bang."

He smirked at her choice of words.

The group ate breakfast bantering and flirting with one another.

Ginny was talking animatedly with Hermione. "You should have been there last night. Those two really took one out on McVoy. Malfoy had him up against the wall and looked like he was going to choke him to death." Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco hugging Mae to his side as he playfully nuzzled her throat.

"Well they do seem very possessive of her. There's hardly a time when she isn't with one of them." She giggled a bit, "and with the new addition it looks like her schedule is now full."

Ginny nodded. "Apparently all five of them disappeared from the party last night and none of them came back until morning." She winked at Hermione. "I am dying to hear that story."

Lavender sighed. "It really was quite romantic." She told Parvati. "Zabini, Malfoy and Nott swept in to her rescue… they beat the crap out of McVoy then fawned over her. I'm so jealous… And she has the new boy, good lord. Moore of all people. She has quite the little collection going." She sighed again.


	18. Nathaniel

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and the week began to roll by. Mae sat in her charms class completely bored as the professor droned on. Her engagement party to Draco was fast approaching and the excitement had revved up among the older student body. Rumours were flying about her home and tongues couldn't stop wagging about the group.

Suddenly she noticed everyone in the class standing. Blaise whispered to her, "Flitwick is putting us into groups to practice the spell." She nodded and winced a bit as the professor moved her into a group of boys she didn't know. She usually worked with her guys.

The boys each greeted her with a smile. "I'm Andrew Kelly, Ravenclaw". The boy was a bit short with a round face and warm eyes. He looked harmless enough. The second boy in the group was named Ryan Harris and was from Gryffindor. He was tall and slender, but his face had sharp features she didn't like. The last boy captured her attention and her breath caught. He was devastatingly, 'pretty' with soft but masculine features and stunning lavender coloured eyes. His skin was sun kissed. He had the fullest most inviting lips and a beautiful smile. His hair was a rich chocolate colour and very long, pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He was not as tall as her other boys, but he still towered over her small frame. He was perhaps 5'10". She could tell from looking at him that he had a swimmer's body, all lithe and tight. He extended his hand, "Nathaniel Grey, Hufflepuff. A pleasure to meet you." He had a smooth voice that hit just the right note, sending a chill down her spine.

"Likewise." He gave her an intrigued smile as he watched her eyes flick over his features a blush staining her cheeks.

Blaise tapped Draco. "Don't look now, but 100 galleons she's bringing home that stray Hufflepuff."

Draco flicked his eyes over to the pair who were working on a charm together standing a lot closer than necessary. He studied the boy admiring his features. He hadn't had him, curious. Draco smirked at Blaise, "Well I'm sure we can make an allowance here and there."

Nathaniel placed a hand over Mae's and guided her motion with the wand. "There's just a bit more of a swish to it." She smiled at him and tried the movement on her own. "Perfect," he declared a smile on his face. The two of them chatted on a bit. She rather liked his somewhat shy but naturally friendly nature. It was a refreshing change from her snakes. She adored them, but she knew how arrogant and cold they could be.

He looked at her for a minute seemingly mulling over a question. Mae caught his expression, "Go ahead, what did you want to ask?"

"Well it's not very often your away from your trio…" He paused, "What does it take to grab your interest? Away from them I mean." He looked away seemingly embarrassed. He practiced his wand motion again.

Mae studied his profile thinking of how to reply. She already wanted to fuck him. If her experience so far was anything, she had learned that she kind of hated all this beating around the bush. She bit her lip and nibbled on it. She decided to go with honesty, "Beauty captures my attention first… then I take time to assess if the personality can fit with mine… if the person is intelligent and engaging and open-minded, and…" she paused trying to think of the word…, "loyal". She also mentally added good in bed. "We can consider something on a more permanent basis from there."

"As a consort you mean… I've heard the rumours." He actually blushed. He seemed to battle with himself for a moment. "How many are you allowed?"

She giggled and lightly nudged into him. His eyes met hers. "As many as I want."

"Oh," He gave her a smile looking at her from beneath his lashes.

"Why, are you asking to be considered?" She playfully poked him in the side.

He blushed again and met her eyes. "I'd like to be."

She gave him a beautiful inviting smile that made him step closer to her. "How about we make a deal."

He nodded curious. "How about we go to find a quiet place together after class and we can get to know each other better."

He gave her a gentle smile, "I'd really like that." He looked forward to talking to her more.

At the end of class while Nathaniel was packing up his bag Mae went and talked to Blaise, Theo, and Draco.

Draco gave her a sly smile, "A Hufflepuff, really?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned forward and kissed her, playfully nipping at the offending appendage.

"I am going to go…." She tapped a finger against her chin, "hold an interview. You three can scram."

Draco laughed, and Blaise and Theo smirked.

"An interview? Is that what we're calling it now?" Blaise drawled. He pulled her against him for a kiss. She batted him away as he ducked down and started to nip at her neck. Theo pulled her out of Blaise's arms and gave her an intense kiss and pulled back."You enjoy yourself and we'll see you at dinner." She nodded and the three boys left.

Nathaniel had been watching the interaction with curiosity. She seemed really comfortable with all of them and they had a good vibe together. He knew how people talked about her, but he figured if everyone was a consenting adult there was no problem with a different lifestyle. He knew the girls were just dying of jealously, and the boys were upset when she didn't pick them. It was interesting to him that she could get three such, notoriously cold men, to be so playful around her. He was well aware of what dicks the three could be to anyone else that approached them. Then there was Moore, he was a complete asshole too, yet he seemed to be getting on with her just fine.

Nathaniel approached her side and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She spun and faced him, "All ready to go?"

"Yes, I think I know the perfect place where we can go."

He was surprised when she took him by the hand and led him through the hallways. She looked around and then led him into an empty classroom. She flicked her wand at the door casting a spell to make it secure, and added a silencing spell for good measure.

She studied the room and went and sat on the edge of the teacher's desk. She motioned to him to come closer to her and he sat beside her. "So, tell me, what is something you like to do?" She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm on the Quidditch team, and love the sport. I'm also an avid reader and have a love of swimming. Hmm… I also enjoy modelling and photography. I do both for fun when I am back home."

"Where's home?" She placed a hand on his thigh and he turned to gaze at her.

"My parents live in Bristol. They're both muggles."

She nodded. They chatted for a few more minutes and he started to relax. She studied his face and looked at his lips. She decided she was done talking. She stopped him in the middle of a sentence. "Kiss me."

He looked a bit startled. He nodded though. He slid off the desk and moved to stand between her legs. He leaned down and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. He tilted her head up and his lips meant hers in a soft caress. He lightly tapped his tongue against her mouth and she opened allowing him access. He was incredibly gentle, massaging her tongue with his own and lightly sucking at it. She purred at the gentle motions. None of her lovers kissed like this.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes a thumb stroking the side of her face. She leaned into his palm. "What else would you like me to do?" His voice was soft and it sent a pleasant jolt of warmth into her lower half.

She mentally though, 'me'. But kept the comment to herself, for now anyways. "Let me start to undress you." He nodded and she reached up and tugged at his tie loosening it. He bit his lip as she slid her hands down his front and undid the buttons of his shirt as she went. She opened his shirt admiring his sleek, well-defined muscles. She ran her hands over him, stopping to run her thumbs over his hipbones. "Take the shirt and robe off. Leave the tie." He did as she asked shrugging his clothes off and tossing them onto a nearby chair. She loved the image he made. "Take your hair out of the tie." He did as she asked and the dark silken hair spilled out. He pulled it over one shoulder and gazed at her. "What else do you want?" His voice still held that same softness that was making her wet.

"I want you to undress me." She pushed him back and stood in front of him. He loosened her tie and removed it letting it fall to the ground. He worked on her buttons his hands brushing her breasts as he finally opened the shirt and untucked it from her skirt, she let him pull the shirt and robe off her leaving her in her bra. He unzipped the side of her skirt and it fell to the floor. She stood before him in her bra and panties. And his hands stilled against her. "All of it."

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it fall on the floor. He ran his eyes over her full breasts and his eyed darkened. He hooked his thumbs on the edges of her panties and dragged them down her legs until she could step out of them. She toed off her shoes and slid down each sock leaving herself totally bare to his gaze.

"What next?" His voice was gentle.

"I want you to kiss me again and start touching my breasts. I want to feel your hands." He dipped his mouth down and lightly suckled at her lip before entering her mouth and gently stroking her tongue. His hands came up and massaged her breasts his thumbs flicking over her nipples. He pinched and rolled them between his fingers and she deepened the kiss making it a bit more forceful.

He pulled back again and rested his forehead against hers. "What else?" She shivered at the tone his voice took. She was so wet.

"Lay me on the desk, I want to feel your tongue between my legs. I want you to make me cum with your mouth. No hands."

He shivered a bit at the directions. This was quite possibly the hottest experience of his life. He'd had other girls, but none had been so vocal, so sensual.

He pressed her back until she was laying on the desk and he leaned forward and gently spread her legs bringing her closer to him. He dipped down with his tongue and licked along her slit. Back and forth her brushed. She could feel his hair tickling her thigh and she moaned at the sensation. She leaned up on her arms so she could properly watch him. He pushed his tongue in further tapping against her clit and he gently suckled it before laving his tongue around the edges. Occasionally pressing in hard around it. He kept up the motions occasionally lowering himself so her could thrust his tongue into her core. Up and down he moved his mouth, pressing his tongue against her firmly. She started to squirm a bit and he held her in place with his hands on her thighs. She reached down and ran her hand through some of that deliciously soft hair letting the long strands slip through her fingers. She held onto him pressing him down harder against her core.

He started to flick his tongue over her clit at a rapid pace. She moaned his name and came. He kept licking at her as she came down, sliding his tongue up and down her.

He stood and she sat up. He licked his lips and studied her. "What else would you like me to do?" His voice had taken on a husky element.

"Mmmm… take off your pants, boxers too. I want you naked." He felt so hard he was afraid he would cum before he even got inside her. He did as she asked and stood before her. She hopped off the desk and leaned over it wiggling her perfect ass at him. "Fuck me from behind. I want to feel you pounding into me your hands on my hips." He groaned at the image she presented. Definitely the hottest. He moved forward and pressed against her running his cock up and down her slit a few times before pushing into her. He moaned at the sensation.

He started to thrust into her gripping her hips. It wasn't long before he was pounding into her. He slipped a hand around her and started rubbing her mound increasing the sensation for her. She was so wet and tight. He felt her begin to cum and he lightly pinched her clit causing her to cry out. He slammed into her a few more times before he came hard. He ran his hands soothingly over her hips withdrawing. She stood up and met his eyes. "Sit on the desk." Her voice was breathy. He looked at her curiously but obliged. "What..." He stopped his question when she held her hair off to the side and bent forward running her tongue over his spent cock. She mouthed the softness, encouraging him to harden again. She slipped her mouth over him and sucked. He leaned back and groaned. He could totally see why the trio were so bloody happy with her.

She kept up her ministrations up her tongue massaging him. One hand came up and started to rub him while she licked around the head of his cock, her tongue occasionally dipping and tapping his slit. It wasn't long before he was hard again. She took him into her mouth over and over again, sucking at him and making him moan. Eventually she let him go with a pop and stood up. She grabbed her wand and transfigured her cloak into a thick plush carpet. "Lay down there."

He nodded and laid back. She knelt over him straddling him. "I'm going to ride you until you cum." He groaned and hissed as she gripped his cock and slid down onto him. She pressed her hands onto his chest and started to move her hips. She ground herself into him and picked up her pace. He watched her gorgeous body as she thrust onto him with abandon. Her hair was wild and her lips were lightly parted. She looked like a fucking goddess.

He reached up and flicked his fingers over a nipple and massaged the breast. He switched to the other one. She leaned onto him panting and kissed him hard her tongue battling with his own. She pulled back and fucked him hard. He could feel her coming and she cried out. It pushed him over the edge. She slumped forward onto his chest and he stroked her back. He was literally floored. He had heard about what she was apparently looking for and thought it too good a deal to be true. He was blown away at how hot the sex was, and with the other perks he'd heard about, no wonder she was being relentlessly trailed.

She sat up on him and looked at him. He gazed into her eyes and she gave him a playful smirk. "I like you." She tapped him on the nose with a finger.

His face broke out into a grin. "Is that so?"

"UmmHmmm… I am curious though, how you'll play with my other toys…"

He raised an eyebrow. Now that hadn't occurred to him, though he shouldn't be surprised. There were a few rumours about Draco's conquests not all being female.

"Mmmmm… yes I love to watch them… I like when were all together… You should see the things they do to me…" He groaned under her hardening again. He couldn't believe this. She was smirking at him again and had started to slowly move her hips. "Blaise likes things a little rough… he has a penchant for tying me up…" She lifted her wrists playfully and pressed them together as if to show him how, "He also has the dirtiest mouth… you can thank him for how verbal I am." Nathaniel tucked that information away. "Draco is quite the seducer, and can do wonderful things with his mouth. He looks so good when he's sucking cock…You know, he lets me tell him what to do, to the others…" He groaned, she was still slowly grinding into him and her voice was killing him… and the images he was getting. "Theo loves to take me from behind, sometimes Blaise and him have me sandwiched between them… it's so hot to be that full…" God, he didn't think he could take this. He gripped her hips and pulled her down more firmly against him encouraging her to move faster. "And there's my newest, do you know Asher Moore?"

He nodded. He knew of the good-looking Ravenclaw. Quite a few girls in Hufflepuff had major crushes on him.

"He's got the most gorgeous tattoos… and he has a pierced tongue…" She increased her pace… "It's so cool within his hot mouth, he loves to tap it in sensitive places. He's amazing at oral… just like you." She leaned forward and kissed him again. She pulled back and ground into him. Rocking back and forth she had Nathaniel moaning beneath her. With a few more hard rocks of her body she brought them both over again. She rolled off of him and laid beside him on the carpet.

Nathaniel was totally spent. He had not expected this when she invited him to talk with her.

She spoke from beside him, "have you ever been with another man…"

"No… I've never really considered it…"

"Would you?" She leaned up and stroked a finger down his chest.

He thought about it. "Yes, I'd give it a try… if it made you happy…"

"Mmmm…. I think you'd enjoy it. From how hard it makes the others cum… I can only imagine…"

He shuddered.

They got dressed stealing kisses from one another. "Are you coming to my engagement party this weekend?"

Nathaniel nodded. "I was quite surprised that everyone got invitations."

"Yes, my mum does like to go all out." She smiled at him. "I'll save you a dance… We should get back for lunch now. A good fuck always makes me hungry." She playfully brushed her hand against the front of his trousers.

He caught her wrist. "I don't think we'd make it on time if you do that."

She giggled and he raised her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. They walked to the Great Hall together chatting. She was enticingly engaging and had him laughing. Once they arrived and stepped just inside he gazed at her, "I'll see you soon?" His voice was gentle but suggestive.

She nodded. "Of course… I am looking forward to it." To his surprise she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, in front of everyone. She turned and headed for the Slytherin table.

Ginny spotted her entering with Grey. She smirked, "Hermione…" The girl looked up, "She almost has a full set… All she needs now is a Gryffindor."

Nathaniel sat down at the Hufflepuff table to the questioning looks of his housemates. His friend Max got his attention, "So you actually got to talk to her?"

Nathaniel's lips quirked up into a smile. "Yes, we talked for quite a while." He paused internally shivering at the majority of the conversation. God that was hot. "She's quite expressive. We got on really well."

"Do you think, you know, is she interested in you?"

Nathaniel let a slow smile cross his features. He could still taste her. "I think so."

"Wow, that's incredible. She's so hard to get near usually."

"I was lucky enough to be in the same group as her in charms class. I guess I caught her eye."

"Well, I guess you should be thanking Flitwick then." Nathaniel nodded in agreement. He started to load up his plate letting his friend chatter at him.

Mae slid in beside Draco and he smirked at her. "You look like you've been thoroughly shagged again." Draco gave her a deep kiss lightly running a hand down her thigh.

Blaise looked interested. "Do tell us princess, how was your little interview?"

Theo grinned.

"Mmmm…" She took a bite of bread chewing thoughtfully. "He was very good at taking directions."

"What kind of directions?" Theo asked.

Draco cast a subtle muffling spell around them. "I took a page out of Blaise's book." She caught his eye. "No I didn't tie him up…"

Blaise shook his head a smile on his face.

She began to tell them what they had done. Theo nodded appreciatively. "So he really got you off with just his mouth?"

She nodded. "Mmmmhhmmm… It was so hot. Then he fucked me over the desk, and I had him twice on the floor. I told him all about us, what you guys like to do to me. I am pretty sure that's what made him cum." She leaned against Draco and he stroked her waist. "You know, he's never been with a guy before… but he's willing to give it a go, if, and I quote "it makes me happy."

Draco purred against her ear, "Really? Now that is interesting."

Theo smirked. "You know princess, all you need now is a Gryffindor."

Draco and her looked over at the Gryffindor house table. Draco spoke against her ear. "Do you see anything you like? Which one makes you wet little princess?"

She studied the Gryffindors her eyes sweeping over the table. She paused her assessment as her eyes stopped on a gorgeous blonde. His hair was more sandy, and he left it longish. It was tucked behind his ears and fell in small waves to his shirt collar. From here she could see his brilliant smile, his teeth perfect. He had classically good looks, his face all elegant angles. He had the cutest features, and when he smiled she could see dimples. "Him," she breathed, "The blonde beside that red head with the bad haircut."

Draco nodded. "Spencer Reed. He's a seventh year. Bad haircut is his girlfriend, name's Molly. He's from a poorer family, so I've heard. I bet you could make him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Mae nodded her lips tilting into a smirk. "I still have some extra invitations to our party." She dug through her bag withdrawing one. She tapped it with her wand and his name appeared in a delicate script. "I think I'll invite him."

Draco chuckled. "You my dear are devious…" He nuzzled her neck sucking at the skin there.

Mae finished her lunch chatting with her boys. She noticed Molly leave first and Spencer stayed behind chatting with some of his mates. Once his table had emptied out more she stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She winked at Ginny as she passed, and the girl's eyes followed her down the way curious.

Mae stopped behind Spencer and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little surprised. The boys across from him looked shocked and he turned to see who it was.

"Hello Spencer." Her voice massaged his name.

Spencer looked up at the gorgeous princess behind him and he couldn't hide his surprise. She was even more stunning up close. Her eyes were sparkling as she studied his face.

"I'd like to invite you to my party coming up this weekend." She pulled out an invitation and handed it to him, her hand brushing across his fingers as he took it. "I'd really like it if you would come."

His friend kicked him under the table. "Ah, yes, I'd love to. Thank you."

She nodded and patted him on the shoulder. She turned and sauntered back, her hips swaying invitingly. She reached her three Slytherins and they left the hall. Draco was gripping her waist and chuckling.

"Holy shit!" Spencer's friend Kris exclaimed. "What the hell just happened?"

Spencer shook his head. "I have no idea." He fingered the invitation.

His friend that kicked him, Jason, rolled his eyes. "Don't you two listen to any of the gossip. She's apparently in the process of choosing her consorts." They both looked blankly at him. He sighed, "Basically one of the perks of being part of an imperial family is that the members of age are expected to have their own little harem. Basically, whomever she chooses is showered in galleons and privilege in exchange for being one of her companions."

"So…" Spencer paused, "what's that got to do with me?"

"God, you really are thick. You're the only 7th year boy with an invitation to her party. What do you think she wants?"

"But, I have a girlfriend."

"And she has a fiance…. seriously, let me get this straight… a gorgeous, insanely rich princess walks up to you, with a proposition to make you insanely rich in exchange for sharing her bed, and you want to pass that up for someone you started seeing two weeks ago?" Jason looked positively exasperated.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Spencer's mouth quirked into a smile.

Mae strolled back to the common room her arm linked with Draco's. "I think our little engagement party is going to be so much fun… Well the after party anyways."


	19. The Engagement Party

Soon it was Saturday and Mae took the floo to her home. The others would be joining her later that evening. She needed a lot of time to get ready.

Her beauty team worked on her, scrubbing her from head to toe, ensuring her skin was like silk. They gave her an elegant manicure and pedicure. Her stylist swept her hair into an elaborate up do, letting a few spiralling curls drop down to frame her face. He worked an elaborate diamond crown onto her head. It sparkled in the light and was covered with thousands of small diamonds, with much larger ones accenting the peaks.

Her makeup was done by hand. She had a dramatic cat eye look done, and her eyes were made up so her eyelids featured a shimmery gold that transitioned up to a delicate silver. Her lips were given a sheen and just a hint of colour.

"What dress do I have for this evening?"

"Your mother selected it your highness." The designer helped her into the ball gown. She stood in front of the mirror. She was in a delicate strapless lace corset that hugged her bodice. The material flowed into a gorgeous full skirt, the silk tulle underneath flaring it outward dramatically. There were delicate trails of lace flowers that flowed over the tulle. It was in an elegant pale champagne colour. She slipped on a pair of matching ballet slippers, knowing that she would be on her feet for hours. Her stylist slipped a diamond choker around her neck fastening it.

"You look magnificent your highness."

"Thank you." She couldn't wait for Draco to see her.

The receiving hall was bustling as floo traffic came in. Servants were there to escort guests to the massive ballroom the palace hosted. It had rich marble floors inlaid with gold leaf and the ceiling soared with numerous chandeliers lighting the area. There was elaborate plaster work on the walls and everything had a gentle sheen to it. An orchestra had been set up against one wall, and servants dressed in sharp uniforms carried trays of elaborate appetizers. The most expensive wine and champagne flowed freely. There was an area for dance. At one side of the hall was a magnificent staircase that was lined with gorgeous silvery flowers.

Students were dressed in their best and came into the receiving rooms in groups of three oohing and ahhing at the splendour of the palace. When they had all arrived they settled into the ballroom chatting in groups pointing out the famous figures they could spot.

Pansy looked at Millie, "OK, I can kind of see why Draco did what he did." She paused, "Isn't that…"

Millie interrupted, "Yes, yes it is. Why don't you go say hello. I've read in the tabloids he's single."

Pansy practically skipped off with glee.

Lavender and Parvati sipped some champagne and giggled together looking at the model that was standing not too far from them. They recognized him immediately. "He's so gorgeous." Lavender purred. "We really should talk to him…"

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were standing near one of the catering tables. Ron was snacking on some sort of delicious pate. He said, "Blimey, I knew she was wealthy, but this is ridiculous." He was studying the room and the occupants.

Draco met Mae at the top of the staircase where both their parents were gathered. Lucius and Narcissa looked elegant and August and Daniel looked every bit the king and queen they were.

Draco took Mae's hands and studied her. "You look absolutely breathtaking. I really don't have the words…" He leaned forward and kissed her gently. This was the first time he really realized what he was doing and what she was. Sure he knew, but seeing her like this, with the crown on her head, it was something else.

In the room below there was an announcement. First Narcissa and Lucius were introduced and they stood off to one side. And then Mae's parents were introduced quite formally.

The king spoke, his voice amplified from a charm. "We would like to present to you the Crown Princess Mae Angelick Ananstof, escorted by her fiance Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy."

The two descended the staircase and cameras flashed capturing their descent. They stood at the base of the staircase and thanked everyone for coming and their well wishes. They asked everyone to enjoy the celebration before the crowd returned to its conversations, whispering about the princess and her new match.

Draco smiled at Mae, "Would you like to dance my love?"

She nodded and he took her out to the dance floor and they swayed together.

Blaise and Theo stood with Asher. They exchanged looks when Draco escorted her down the stairs. She was a vision.

Blaise spoke, "Well, I am feeling pretty lucky."

The two other boys nodded.

Spencer was off to the side chatting with a few 8th years he knew. He turned at the arrivals and was stunned by the appearance of the princess. She was beyond gorgeous. He'd never seen anything like it. First there was the elaborate grandeur of the palace, and there she came down looking like that. He was really hoping his friends were right about her intentions.

Mae felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked. Blaise was smiling at her. "May I have the next dance?"

She smiled at him as Draco passed her off, moving on to mingle with the well wishers. "You look radiant, I'm not sure how I'll be able to keep my hands off of you." Blaise gripped her waist a little more firmly as they moved together. She looked up at him and the crown caught the light glittering. "We'll have to look into that during the after party. Only a very select few are invited."

"Is that so," he purred. "I look forward to it."

Mae danced with Theo and Asher, before taking a break and drinking some champagne. She saw her Hufflepuff and motioned him over.

Nate joined them and kissed Mae's hand. "You look amazing princess." She introduced him to the rest of her consorts and they welcomed him.

"I am curious about a little Gryffindor I invited." She summoned a servant with the flick of her hand.

"Yes your highness?"

"The gentleman there, by the woman with long black hair, bring him to me."

The servant scurried away lightly tapping the man on his shoulder. Spencer turned to him, "Yes?"

"The princess requests your company."

He nodded and swallowed. This was it. She was standing with what he assumed were her other consorts. He approached her trying to look confident. She turned to him when he arrived and gave him a beautiful smile. "Hello Spencer."

"Princess."

"Please call me Mae."

Spencer nodded and she introduced him to the group of males. She turned to him, "Dance with me?"

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, moving with her. He was blown away by her beauty. She was gazing up at him and her eyes were sparkling. "Spencer, do you know why I asked you here?"

"My friends suggested a reason. But I don't want to sound presumptuous."

"Mmmm… you should really tell me." Mae stared into his eyes.

"They suggested you may want me as a potential consort." He felt nervous saying the word.

"Hmmm… your friends were correct. I was quite struck by your beauty."

He had never heard anyone use that word in reference to him before. He smiled at her. His eyes flicking over her delicate features. The crown on her head catching his eyes as he took in the elaborate display of diamonds. "What do you think Spencer? Would you like to be considered?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "I'd be honoured."

"Wonderful… I do look forward to getting to know you better. After the ball we," she nodded towards the other boys, "are having a bit of an after party. I would like you to come."

He nodded again. "I'll be there."

They finished their dance and Draco reappeared taking Mae's hand. Draco nodded at Spencer. He looked down at Mae, "Have you asked him to join us?"

"He'll be there." Draco sent Spencer a wink and led Mae away.

Spencer didn't know what to think about the whole situation. The look in Draco's eyes had been, dare he say it, flirtatious. With him.

The ball ran until 11PM with Draco and Mae making their rounds. They met foreign dignitaries, members of other royal families, celebrities, and a host of other wealthy guests. They stopped to greet other Hogwarts students and they seemed impossibly flabbergasted to meet Mae even though she shared classrooms with her. Draco supposed, it was much the same as his reaction to her. She was poised and elegant, and in her current state of dress demanded respect. They had never really seen her look so, royal. That was the only way to describe it. The girls she met positively fawned over her and the boys flirted with her shamelessly.

"Draco," she leaned against her head against his shoulder. "I want to get out of here. Everyone is starting to leave and my feet are absolutely killing me." He stroked her back. "I want to take everyone back to my apartment."

He led her over to Blaise, Theo, Asher, Nathaniel and Spencer who were chatting. "Mmmm…. I am ready to head upstairs."

Theo grinned at her. "Lead the way princess."

They followed her through the winding halls and her new recruits took it all in. They marvelled at the scale of everything. The whole placed dripped old money. Mae finally arrived at a set of double doors. "This is my private apartment," she spoke to Spencer, Nathaniel, and Asher. "All of my consorts are given something quite similar for when they choose to stay in the palace. They would have access to any of my other homes, of which there are many."

The three boys nodded. They took in her rooms and smiled at the lavishness. She led them along the hall leading them into her massive bedroom. She opened the doors revealing the beautiful room with dim lighting and music playing. The boys plopped onto the couches surrounding a low table. She remained standing.

"I had the servants prepare a few things for us." There was a spread of food and bottles of the expensive champagne from downstairs laid out.

"What no fire whiskey?" Blaise looked put out.

She put her hand on her hip and tapped a foot. "I still haven't forgiven you for that…" Blaise arched an eyebrow at her and Spencer watched the interaction with interest. She sighed, "If you really want some." She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. "Blaise here would like some fire whiskey. You might as well bring enough shot glasses for all of us." She looked at the other boys, "and here I was trying to keep this classy."

Theo laughed and Draco smirked.

The house elf reappeared a moment later and laid a few bottles of fire whiskey on the table with the glasses. Theo leaned forward and filled the glasses. He handed them out to everyone.

Mae grimaced a bit, "I am so going to regret this."

Blaise grinned, "Everyone take a hit." They each downed their shots.

As soon as they were done Theo was refilling their glasses. "So princess, did you meet anyone of interest tonight?"

"Besides Spencer? No. I find the lot that comes to these events dreadfully boring."

Draco pulled her down into his lap. "The other Hogwarts boys were positively lapping at her heels again."

Blaise laughed, "You think after our little interlude with McVoy they'd be a little more wary."

Nathaniel interjected, "What happened with that anyways? I heard McVoy ended up in the infirmary."

Draco glowered a bit, "He decided it would be a good idea to get a little grabby with Mae, against her wishes. Blaise and I simply taught him a lesson."

Mae laughed. "You mean you beat the crap out of him…"

Spencer raised an eyebrow at that. Draco nodded. "I suppose that's one way to put it."

"Spencer, we don't mean to scare you off." Mae looked at him and smiled. "Tell me a bit about yourself, I'm quite curious."

Spencer glanced at the assembled group as they took another shot. "Well, I'm from Glasgow, I rather like playing football…"

"What's that?" Draco asked, looking curious.

Mae interjected, "It's a muggle sport, I'll take you to a game sometime."

Draco nodded and motioned for Spencer to continue.

"I quite enjoy writing and going out to clubs when I have the chance."

"Mmm… we'll have to go clubbing sometime. I've been in love ever since Theo took me out."

"So that's where you two went on your date." Blaise said nodding his head.

"Well, that was part of it anyhow…"

The group continued chatting for awhile slowly emptying the bottles of fire whiskey. After about an hour Mae huffed and stood. "I absolutely need to get out of this gown. It's so uncomfortable… Draco?"

The pair stood and to Spencer's surprise Draco starting unlacing her dress in front of them. He helped her by pulling it down and guiding her to step over it he draped it over a nearby chair.

Spencer's eyes were flicking over her. She was wearing white lingerie. She had on thigh high stockings with garter belt and a pair of lace panties and a bra that pushed her breasts up. She looked delectable.

"Hand me my wand Blaise." He picked it up off the table and handed it to her with a grin leering at her. She flicked it a few times and her crown settled on top of the dress and her hair collapsed from its up do into a riot of curls down her back.

"Oh my god, that feels so much better."

She walked back around to the couch but Blaise caught her and tugged her into his lap, he gave her a deep kiss and squeezed her backside. "So little princess… have you decided to finally start the real party?"

"Mmmm… I was certainly considering it. Though why don't you play with Theo, I want to break in our new recruit."

Blaise nipped her neck. "Is that so? Well as long as I still get to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours later you have a deal."

Spencer's eyes widened at the talk. No one else seemed to be even remotely surprised. Blaise released her and she stood approaching him and Nathaniel. She turned to Asher, "Gorgeous, why don't you go play with Drake for a bit."

Asher nodded giving her a heated look and moved over to the sofa with Draco. Spencer raised an eyebrow higher as the two boys started to kiss. Blaise and Theo were making out as well.

She pushed Spencer back against the couch a bit and straddled him. She leaned over and gave Nathaniel a kiss. "Don't be lonely, I'll let you join in shortly… Why don't you enjoy the show?"

Spencer rested his hands on her hips a bit shocked at where this little party was going. Mae leaned into him and said, "I want you to kiss me."

He nodded and raised a hand to cup her face. He pulled her into a warm, sensual kiss. He moved his lips against hers and pushed his tongue against her until she parted her lips. He explored her mouth and their tongues moved against each other. He gripped her waist a bit more as she pulled back a bit nipping at his lip. "You are totally gorgeous." She stroked a hand through his hair. "I want you to take my bra off."

His eyes widened a bit and he leaned forward wrapping his arms around her to find the clasp. He took the bra off and let it drop to the floor. "I want you to kiss my breasts."

He took one and lifted it up a bit he leaned forward and sucked on her nipple. He peppered kisses across her chest as he moved from one breast to the other. He was so hard.

She pulled away from him and stood. "Nate, Spencer. You two are wearing far too many clothes. Take off your jackets, shirts, and ties. The boys obliged and she admired their firm bodies. Spencer was slender and lanky, but tight and defined in all the ways that mattered. They dropped their clothes to the floor. "You two are going to help me finish undressing." She put a leg up between them. Nate was the first to respond and he unhooked the garter belt and slid the stocking down her slender leg. He pulled it from her and tossed it away. She switched sides and looked at Spencer. He repeated the action.

Spencer looked a bit past her and was floored. Draco was already naked and sprawled out on the couch. The Ravenclaw was kneeling between his legs and licking and sucking at his cock. He glanced at the other two boys and they were nude as well, stroking each other and kissing. He took a deep breath. Nate took in the scene as well and flicked his eyes up to Mae. She was smirking. "Do you see anything you like?"

Nate winked at her, "I promised you I'd do what made you happy." Spencer watched the interaction between the two feeling a bit out of his depth, clearly she had been with everyone else before.

"Spencer, take off the rest of my clothes." He raised his hands, hooked her her panties with his fingers and slid that and the garter belt over her hips and waited until she stepped out of them. "Nate, strip. I want you touching yourself." Spencer watched as the boy stood and slipped off what he was wearing until his cock jutting out. He sat beside Spencer stroking himself. As he looked between the two.

Spencer took another steadying breath. "Do you like to lick pussy Spencer?"

His eyes dropped down her body and then he looked back up at her. "Yes…" He said his voice a bit breathy.

"Mmm that's good. All of my boys are so good with their tongues. Just the other day Nate made me cum hard, just with his mouth."

Spencer shivered a bit at the image. His eyes turned to the other boy and their gaze's met. Nate nodded at him.

"Spencer why don't you stand up and get rid of the rest of your clothes. You're the only one still dressed."

He nodded and stood and pulled off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. His cock was standing at attention. "Mmm… you really are lovely…" She reached out and gently stroked him. He groaned. This whole situation was completely beyond anything he could have imagined.

"You two come with me." They followed her, glancing at the other boys who were sucking each other off. She led them to the bed. She motioned for Nate to sit and he did. She pushed him back a bit and sat between his legs. Nate started fondling her breasts, lightly teasing the nipples.

"Spencer, why don't you show me how much you like to lick pussy. I want to see how pretty you look on your knees."

He had never had a girl give him directions before and he found it incredibly hot. He sunk to his knees in front of her and leaned forward his hands resting on her thighs. He gave her a long sweep of his tongue and her hand moved to grip his hair. She pulled him a bit more firmly against her core. He started lapping at her, he moved a hand spreading her lips and licked at the delicate skin there. He swirled his tongue around her nub and sucked at it. He used his other hand to finger her, moving the digit in and out in time with his licking. He gently worked on her pressing his tongue against him with more force. He added a second finger and worked in and out of her until she was moaning his name. He latched onto here clit a few times suckling her and removed his fingers. He thrust his tongue in and out of her while he used his hand to rub around her clit, pressing deeply into the area. She came with a cry and he licked her clean.

"Mmmm… Spencer, you are a good addition to our little group here…Do you know what's going to happen next?"

He shook his head.

"I'm going to bend over and suck Nate's cock while you fuck me from behind." He nodded as he watched her turn. She put her hands on Nate's hips and pushed her face in Nate's lap her bottom up in the air. He moved forward and gripped her hips sliding into her. Mae took Nate in her mouth and started to bob and lick him, her tongue swirling around the tip of his head occasionally driving into his slit. Spencer slid in and out increasing his pace as she moaned against the other boys cock. He slipped a hand around her so he could rub her in time with his thrusts. She sucked on Nate hard and he came in her mouth, she swallowed him down. She pulled back and pressed her hands into Nate's hips holding herself up as she was pounded into from behind. Arching her back she cried out as he hit a particular spot cumming around him. Spencer grunted and came inside her. He slowly pulled out of her and she stood.

Mae turned and gave him a sultry look, "We're only just getting started you know… you haven't even seen the floor show yet…" She looked at Nate "I am sure you know what I mean from our little talk…" He grinned at her and nodded.

She tugged Spencer's hand and got him to sit on the edge of the bed beside Nate. She turned and called out… "Draco, Asher… I think I'd like a repeat performance of our last little party…"

The two approached, and Draco purred as he reached her lightly running his hand down her stomach before dipping down and playfully stroking her core. "Is that so princess… do you think you can direct us?"

"Mm.." she turned to Draco and kissed him hard. "I'm sure I can manage."

She walked over to Asher and gave him a deep kiss. He gripped her bottom and pressed himself against her. She pulled back.

"Draco… I want to watch you suck his cock."

Draco dropped to his knees and ran his tongue along Asher's cock lightly flicking over it with his tongue. He moved forward taking him into his mouth and started to slide up and down along his shaft.

Blaise appeared with Theo and the two sprawled on the floor, leaning back. "Why princess, did you forget to invite us to the show?"

"Mmmm… I thought you two were busy."

"Oh, we're never too busy to watch." Blaise spoke to Spencer and Nate, "Our little princess here loves to watch Drake suck cock… I'm sure she'll want him to give Asher a good fucking…"

The group turned as Draco continued his motions. Mae walked around until she was running her hands over Asher's back lightly dragging her nails down his sides. She moved around and ran her hand through Draco's hair as he continued to suck. "Mmmm… Draco, your so fucking hot when you're on your knees. I want you to make Asher cum in your mouth…"

Spencer watched the show in fascination. He found himself hardening at the sight of the two boys, shocked at the reaction. Nate already knew what was coming and had started to stroke himself figuring he might as well go all in.

Mae pulled Asher down for a kiss while Draco sucked him off. Their tongues dueled and she ran a hand down his chest lightly flicking his nipple rings. She pulled away from him, she kneeled beside Draco and ran a hand down his back lightly gripping his ass. She leaned against his back and slipped her hand around him to move between his legs so she could stroke him. "That's it Draco… I think Asher's getting close, he's starting to thrust into your mouth. You want him to cum don't you?" Draco moaned against Asher and the boy came spilling into him, Draco continued to suck on him until he stumbled back. Mae stood.

"Asher, get on all fours." He dropped to the ground and took position.

"What would you like me to do next princess?" Draco smirked at her wiping at his mouth.

"I want you to put that pretty little mouth of yours to use and prepare Asher for a good fucking. Use your fingers to stretch him out. Make sure he's ready."

Draco leaned forward parting Asher's cheeks and began tonguing his puckered hole. He laved it with his tongue and slowly moved to insert a finger into him thrusting into him. He repeated the action over and over again until he was ready.

"Stand up Draco… I want you to push your cock into him slowly." Draco did as she instructed. "Now, slow deep thrusts." He followed her instructions. "Grip his hips… start to move faster." She watch as Draco obeyed. She circled around to Asher. "How do you feel, having a hot, thick cock pounding into you?"

He moaned, "It feels so good…" His voice trailed off.

Draco started to pound harder and Asher's keened, gripping the carpet beneath his hands.

Mae walked back behind Draco and leaned into his ear, her breath ghosting over it. "I want you to cum."

He jerked forward and spilled into Asher with a groan.

Blaise provided a slow applause, "Princess, I'm proud of you. Such a dirty little mouth on you… I've trained you well."

She giggled and winked at Blaise. Draco and Asher moved off to the side to relax while they came down from their highs.

Blaise stood and summoned his wand. He looked at Mae, "Since you seem so good at telling others what to do, let's practice it a little more."

He flicked his wand and her hands were bound above her.

Spencer's mouth dropped in shock watching as she struggled a bit. Her voice sounded a bit put out. "Blaise, again?"

He raised an eyebrow at that.

Blaise smacked her bottom hard causing everyone to jump a bit. "Did I say you could ask any questions?"

She shook her head. "You'll speak when I tell you too… and you'll tell me what I want to hear… Is that clear?" She nodded and he ran a finger along her hip.

"So princess," he purred dragging his nails across her stomach leaving small trails of white… "What should I do to you?"

He moved close behind her and ran his cock along her backside teasing her.

"I want you to kiss me…"

He moved in front of her and put his hand behind to the back of her neck and pulled her close plundering her mouth.

He moved back and circled her. "What else?"

She hesitated a moment. He smacked her ass again. "Not fast enough. What else?"

"I want you to finger me and rub my clit until I moan. I want you to lick my pussy until I cum."

"Mmmm…. as you wish princess."

He kneeled in front of her and lifted her up dragging her legs over his shoulders. He adjusted her until her pussy was at face level. He gave her a slow hard lick. Before looking up at her, "You're going to tell me exactly what to do."

She nodded. "I want you to lick me hard, up and down." He followed her directions, "MMmm… right there, press into me with your tongue… flick there…" She moaned. "Circle my clit with your tongue press down hard at the base of it…" He did exactly as she said. "Oh god," She squirmed a bit, "Right there, suck a bit, go down thrust into me with your tongue, use one of your hands to rub around my clit…" She tossed her head back and let a keen out. "Bring your tongue back up, flick it over my clit… faster…start to finger me, just one to start.." He inserted his finger and started to fuck her with it. "Use your tongue to stroke me in time with your thrusts…"

Spencer watched the show in front of him and he started to stroke himself. He had never seen something so erotic in his life.

"Oooo…. add another finger, I want it hard… that's it right there… keep your tongue on me, I want to feel it stroking my clit. Hard broad strokes…" She was wriggling now. "Oh god… Blaise…" She came against him and he ran his tongue back and forth over her. He set her back on her feet.

He moved forward stroking her with his cock, he slid it back and forth against her sensitive folds. "What do you want now?"

She didn't speak still panting. He smacked her sensitive behind and she cried out. "I want you to fuck me…"

He ran a hand down her side before striking her again. "Didn't we have a little chat about you being very specific? What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want you to slip into me from behind and pound into me while you massage my breasts and I want you to suck on my neck, bite me. Leave a mark."

He moved behind her and slipped his cock into her tight wetness. He began to thrust. He wasn't gentle as he slammed into her, using his hands to cup her breasts and squeezed them tight. He pushed her hair aside and started sucking on her neck. He thrust into over and over again. "Slide one hand down me, rub my clit." She was moaning against him. He moved his hand and rubbed her hard in time with her thrusts. "Oh grip my hips.. god, I want to feel you so hard…"

Blaise dug his hands into her hips and relentlessly pounded into her till she cried his name coming undone. He bit her none to gently before giving a few more jerks and spilling inside her. He backed away. With a flick of his hand he released her and she slumped to the floor. "So," he said his voice amused, "who wants our little princess next?"

Draco muttered, "Well that certainly explains the bruises."

Mae managed to stand and rubbed her wrists. "Ow!"

Blaise lightly swatted her bottom and she jerked away from him. She stumbled over to the bed and Spencer caught her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Steady there…" He pulled her into his lap.

Theo approached and looked at the newcomers closely. "So, I think our princess needs a little break. And I need someone to suck my cock." Mae moaned at the statement pushing back against Spencer. Her head leaned back against his shoulder. His eyes landed on Nate. "Our little princess told us you were open to trying something new…"

Nate nodded knowing exactly where this was going.

"Let's see how well you give head."

Nate looked at the boy his eyes flicking over his body, he was rather perfect looking, then again it wasn't exactly like the princess recruited ugly ducklings. He could do this. He knew what he liked, he could just do the same thing. He moved forward and knelt before the other boy. He experimentally licked along his shaft and swirled around the head with his tongue. He raised a hand and gripped him stroking him while he bobbed his head up and down taking him into his mouth a bit deeper with each downward push. He sucked on him and felt Theo reach down and run his hand through his hair, gripping his strands. He started to move his hips in time with Nate's movements.

"Mmm… you are a good little cocksucker, though I suppose if you managed to get our princess off with just your mouth I shouldn't be surprised."

Nate glanced at Mae and she was staring at them. She was leaning back in Spencer's arms and he was slowly rubbing her pussy while she watched.

He increased his movements turned on by his little audience. He sucked Theo in deep and and as he moved back he stroked the shaft with his tongue. He repeated the action several more time. He felt Theo press into him more intensely before he suddenly pulled back.

Theo turned to the princess. "What do you think gorgeous, should I break in the new recruit?"

She nodded, "Fuck him Theo."

Nate shivered at the tone of her voice. It was husky and demanding.

Theo looked at Nate. "You've seen how it's done, on all fours."

Nate obliged not sure what to expect. That Asher bloke sure seemed to enjoy this. He suddenly felt Theo's tongue working on him and he shuddered. It was a strange but intensely erotic feeling. Especially since everything about this was taboo. He felt Theo's tongue as he pressed in and out of him, occasionally flicking his entrance. He moaned at the sensation as it was repeated over and over again. He suddenly felt a finger pressing into him and he groaned. God that felt really fucking good. He started moving the digit and hit something deep inside him that made his arms shake. He bit his lip. A second finger followed and a third, each stretching him more. It made him ache in a good way. His cock felt so hard. Eventually he felt the soft head of Theo's cock pushing into him and he started to press himself back against the sensation. The pressure its self almost made him cum. Theo started moving in and out hitting a spot within him that made him moan and he couldn't stop. He felt strong hands on his hips and then he was being slammed into. He could feel his cock twitching with every thrust. Oh fuck, now he knew exactly why that other boy had been a shaking mess by the time Draco was finished with him. He cried out as Theo started talking to him.

"Do you like being fucked by a hard cock? Is it what you thought it would be? How does it feel having another boy pounding into your tight ass?"

"God…" He moaned unable to make a sentence. It felt fucking amazing that's what it felt like. He felt himself cumming, with thick spurts onto the carpet below him. Theo gave a few more thrusts and spilled into his ass, pulling away from him. Nate slumped to the ground.

"Mmmm…. Theo that was fun to watch. I think he rather liked it." It some point Mae had started to ride Spencer still facing towards them. He had leaned back just slightly giving her room to move. Mae was slowly sliding up and down on Spencer's cock. He was stroking her clit as she moved.

Nate nodded his head as he started to rise. He turned to Spencer. "You have to try that." He shook his head and managed to make it to the bed where he laid down for a bit.

Spencer was on overload. He had never even thought about boy on boy sex, and now he'd had a front row seat to some quite furious fucking. He was incredibly turned on by the sight. It was all the more intense with the way the gorgeous girl in his lap was slowly moving against him. She was gripping his thighs as she moved against him at a torturous pace. She started to slowly increase her pace and to his surprise the Asher fellow came and kneeled between their legs. He lightly pushed Spencer's hand away from Mae's core and moved in licking at her, occasionally his tongue caught Spencer's cock as it moved in and out. Spener threw his head back and moaned. He could feel the other boys mouth as it worked on them, purposely flicking over them both. He eventually latched onto Mae's clit and the girl came hard crying out against them. He came a moment later and couldn't stop from moaning when she slipped off of him. He sat on the bed panting.

When he looked back around the room, the boy Blaise had Theo bent over the couch and was thrusting into him. Draco was approaching Mae, his cock hard. He watched as Draco pulled her beside them. He stood his legs against the bed and urged her to put one foot on the bed, just along his hip, opening herself up wider. He gripped onto her slid into her and started to slowly thrust into her. Asher came from behind and kneeled again he parted the princesses cheeks and started to lap at her puckered hole. He thrust his tongue inside in tandem with Draco's movements. He eventually started preparing her with his fingers while Draco kept up the same slow and patient pace. She had her head tucked under Draco's chin and was moaning his name, occasionally Asher's.

Spencer watched as Asher rose and slid into her from behind so she was sandwiched between the two boys. Their hands moved her body as they both thrust into her over and over again. She pressed her head back against Asher's chest and Draco bent down biting at her neck. Nipping a bit harder than necessary leaving marks. She ran her nails down his back leaving welts. She suddenly gripped onto him tightly, her nails digging into his back, as the boys increased their pace until they were both driving into her. She came again and latched onto Draco's throat with a solid bite. He and Asher came into her hard. Draco dipped his head down and kissed her thoroughly. He sucked at her tongue and nipped at her bottom lip. Before eventually pulling back and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He slid out of her. Draco peppered kisses along her face and soothingly ran his hands over her as Asher moved away. Spencer watched curious as to the extent of the two's relationship.

Draco turned to sit on the bed and Mae pulled Asher in for a heated kiss. She'd missed him and that delightful tongue ring. Their tongues stroked one another's and she gripped his sides her hands moving along the tattoos there. They made out for quite awhile until they pulled apart. They turned as they heard a tandem of cries. Blaise was spilling into Theo and Theo was cumming onto the back of the couch.

"OK," Blaise declared. "10 minute break." The others laughed. Spencer's eyes widened, he couldn't possibly be serious, could he? Blaise grabbed another bottle of fire whiskey and began passing out shots. They downed a few and chatted casually. Spencer found the interaction a curious contrast. One minute there was the rampant fucking, next everyone got on like best mates, without a hint of what had just been going on. If they hadn't all been naked he would have thought the last hour or so hadn't happened.

Mae had adjusted herself so she was casually leaning into Asher's arms as they sat on the floor.

Blaise started to hand her another shot, and Draco moved forward and intercepted it. "Ah, ah, ah… while we don't have to carry her long distances, you know she'll be cursing your ancestors in the morning."

Blaise laughed, and Draco downed the shot himself. He went to the table and poured a glass of water. He sat cross legged on the floor beside Mae and Asher and handed her the cup. "Drink." She nodded, sipping at it.

"So what are the big plans for when we all crawl out of bed?" Theo asked reclining back on his arms, casually taking a swig directly from the bottle.

Mae giggled, "hangover potions for all, a huge breakfast, then I figured we could all go out to the shops and we could splurge a bit. I am sure you heard that I let Ginny and Hermione raid my closet. There are some gaps I'm sure."

Draco chortled and rubbed a hand down her arm, "You, with gaps in your wardrobe, not bloody likely."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I just want want to see you all try on things I like." She winked at him.

Blaise grinned, "I haven't been shopping in awhile. Drake and I usually go at the start of each season, but it seems we were remiss this year for the fall."

Theo pouted. "You guys totally forgot me at the start of the summer."

Draco laughed, "You were off galavanting in the south of France, my heart bleeds for you."

Spencer was amused by the back and forth bantering. He was curious as to how this little shopping trip would work. He'd heard the rumours about how the consort thing would play out, but he really wanted to see it in action. Nate met his gaze and he was sure he was thinking the same thing. The group chatted for a bit more and there was a bit of lull in the conversation. Blaise playfully clapped his hands, "OK, who is up for another go…"

Mae giggled and nodded. Standing she turned and helped Draco and Asher off the floor. She stretched and shot a heated look at the group of assembled boys. "Mmmm…. I think I'd like to see some different partnerships…" She walked around the room lightly running a hand over each of them.

"Draco, I'd like to see you and Theo have a bit of fun." The two boys nodded moving towards each other, they met for a hot kiss. "Nate, you're with Asher." Nate smiled and went and met the lovely tattooed boy. Asher dipped down and started kissing him gripping his backside.

"Blaise, Spencer, you're with me."

"I always knew I was your favourite." Blaise joked a smirk on his face. She slapped him playfully on the bicep.

"Maybe I rather enjoy that filthy mouth of yours."

"Is that so lovely princess, so you like the little narration about how I'm going to fuck you." His eyes flicked to Spencer, "How I'm going to fuck you both."

Spencer gulped a bit as the svelte Italian boy ran his eyes over his body. His cock twitched and Blaise smirked at him. "Stand up."

Spencer did as he was told. Blaise pulled both of them towards him in turn. He started by kissing Mae deeply, Spencer watched as their tongues battled. He shivered a bit as Blaise held his chin and moved his mouth against his own. His tongue tapped against Spencer's lips and he opened. The older boy roughly kissed him, moving a hand down his body to stroke his cock. Spencer jerked at the sensation and groaned against the other boy's mouth. Blaise pulled back and released Spencer's cock.

"Princess, get on the bed. Lay on your back and spread your legs. Spencer here is going to lick you and fuck you with his tongue until you cum."

Mae went to rest on the bed and laid back propping herself up on her arms. She let her legs fall open.

Spencer started when Blaise gripped his arm hard and pushed him towards the bed "Kneel on the bed in front of her and put your tongue to work. I want to see you shove your tongue inside that hot little cunt."

Spencer shivered and did as he was told. He knelt before her and leaned forward gripping her thighs. Blaise knelt beside the bed so he had a good vantage point of the boy between Mae's legs. "Lick her slit."

He did, moving up and down with a long stroke. "Push your tongue between her lips until you can feel her clit." He did, and flicked at it with his tongue.

"Part her lips with your fingers. I want to see her all." Spencer parted her folds holding her open. "Keep licking her, that's it, all around her clit. Press down there, she likes that."

Blaise watched as the other boy worked. "Fuck her with your tongue, use your finger to rub around her clit, don't touch it directly." Spencer slipped his tongue in and out of her, aware of how painfully hard he was. "Rub her a bit harder, really shove that tongue into her pussy."

Spencer pressed against her harder and felt her shudder beneath him, she started moaning the name's of both boys. "Pull your tongue out, go back to flicking her clit, suck on it, repeat that until she cums."

Blaise left the little show. Spencer kept working and felt the boy run his hand down his back and he squeezed his ass. He felt Blaise part his cheeks and a hot tongue pushing against his entrance. He groaned into Mae's pussy lapping at her a bit more forcefully. He had never in a million years pictured himself doing something like this.

Blaise kept tonguing him and flicking his entrance, he began to rub a thumb along his perineum pressing into him, stroking back and forth.

Spencer moaned at the new sensation. He suckled on Mae's clit laving her pussy with his tongue. Blaise stroked his back until he relaxed and inserted a finger into him quirking it so that he could stroke him. He listened to the sound's Spencer made, muffled a bit by his position, and stroked so he got the best response. He added another finger and repeated the process. He scissored him preparing him. Eventually he stepped back and grasped his cock. "I'm going to fuck you Spencer. Don't stop licking that pussy."

Spencer tongue fucked Mae as he felt Blaise began to press into him. The sensation was intense and he struggled to keep up the rhythm with his mouth. Mae was lying back rubbing her breasts with one hand, the other was gripping his hair. He moaned as Blaise slowly slipped fully into him allowing him to adjust. He started his movement slowly. Spencer could feel the tense heat and his insides being stroked with each thrust. His cock was quivering and leaking from the tip. He buried his face between her thighs pressing against her clit hard with his tongue, he sucked her and flicked at her.

Blaise started to speak, "How do you like having a hard cock up your ass, fucking you?" He gave a solid thrust squeezing his fingers into his hips. He leaned against his back and moved a hand around him stroking his cock. "Do you like me touching your hot shaft?" He swirled a finger over the tip smoothing the precum over his cock. "I can feel your already dripping. Is tonguing a pretty little cunt while your fucked hot for you? How does she taste?"

Blaise was pounding into him as he spoke and Spencer came on the bedspread with a shudder. But he kept licking. Mae followed shortly after with a gush.

Blaise spoke, "Lick her clean." Spencer obliged lapping at her gently. Shocked that he was already getting hard again. Blaise slammed into him a few more times cumming with a grunt.

Blaise pulled out of him. And Spencer sat up, Mae following. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she looked from boy to boy. "Mmm…Spencer, don't you love Blaise's dirty talk…"

Spencer considered and decided it was incredibly hot. "Yes."

Blaise smirked at the pair. Blaise leaned forward and pulled Spencer into a hot open mouthed kiss. He pulled away still gripping the back of his head. "The answer mate is she tastes fucking delicious."

"You're already hard again." Blaise commented his eyes trailing down into Spencer's lap.

"Do you want a Slytherin boy to suck your cock?" Blaise reached forward and slowly stroked his shaft. "How 'bout it little Gryffindor?"

Mae came behind Spencer kneeling and wrapped her arms around him, her breasts pressing against his back, she sucked on his neck, "It's best to answer Blaise promptly, he can be a bit relentless." She nipped at the skin, trailing up along his throat until she was just under his ear. She nibbled at his ear lobe. "Ooo, and be detailed. He gets a bit snarky when you don't."

Spencer groaned, he would stay just for the sex he decided, even without the other perks. "Yes, suck my cock. I want you to make me cum in your mouth." He groaned a bit. He was never vocal but he could certainly learn. His previous girlfriends had all been inexperienced and they had mostly fumbled a bit. This was on a completely different level.

Blaise leaned forward and took him into his mouth. He worked his tongue around him sucking at him. Mae rubbed her breasts against his back, her nails trailing down his chest until she traced his nipples. She spoke into her ear occasionally sucking on his throat. "I've heard Blaise is an amazing cocksucker. You'll have to tell me what you think…"

Spencer moved a hand forward, gripping the other boys silky hair. Blaise was tonguing is slit, running his tongue under the ridge of his head, just sliding down the long thick vein on the underside of his cock. His sucking was perfection.

"Tell me what you think…" Mae repeated the statement biting into his neck hard enough that he jerked a little. That would leave a mark.

"God, he's so good… he's licking the head just so, and when he sucks me in I can barely take it."

Mae made a sound of approval against his throat. She bit into him on the other side and he jerked again. She scraped her nails down his back and across his chest. He felt her slide a hand down his flat stomach and lightly played with his hair, scraping her nails just above where Blaise was bobbing his head. He came, hard. He moaned at the sensation of Blaise swallowing and sucking on him more gently as he came down.

Blaise let him go and stood up wiping his mouth. "Welcome to our little club Spencer." Spencer groaned leaning back against the princess. Blaise went to the table and took a swig of the burning alcohol. He brought the bottle over and sat beside Spencer offering him a drink. He took a hit. Mae left them on the bed to recover and she went to join Theo and Draco. She passed Asher as he was pounding into Nate, the boy shuddering under him.

When she went over to them and Theo was down on his knees sucking Draco off. She watched for a moment her eyes holding Draco's. "Mmm… I'd rather ride Theo here and take care of you…"

Theo let Draco go with a pop. He laid flat on the plush carpet and Mae straddled him. Theo guided himself into her and groaned when she sank down. Draco stood over him his cock bouncing in front of Mae's waiting lips.

She moved her hips with Theo's guidance enjoying how he gently rubbed her sides as she moved. She took Draco in deep, sucking at him. She stroked him with her hands as her mouth couldn't accommodate his entire length. She lolled her tongue over his head and ran her lips down along his shaft gently mouthing him. He tangled his hand in her hair and she bobbed against him, she sucked on his cock until he was thrusting carefully into her mouth. It wasn't long before she was grinding hard into Theo and sucking Draco off frantically. Draco came in her mouth with a moan of her name and she swallowed everything until Draco backed away from her lips. She turned her focus down to Theo. She placed her hands on his chest and started rocking back and forth with abandon, grinding into him hard. The two came together after a few moments Mae slumping forward on his chest. He stroked her hair and she leaned up a bit to kiss him lazily.

"Mmmm… I have one more pair to visit…" Draco helped her off of Theo and stroked his hand along her body softly palming her breasts. She kissed him slowly before he turned her hips toward the direction of the two boys now in the 69 position on the carpet. He released her. Theo and Draco went over to a couch and plopped down nibbling at the food and drinking some more.

"Asher, Nate… I want to join you." They both stood in front of her and smiled. She kissed each of them slowly. She loved the feel of Asher's tongue ring tapping in her mouth and Nate's kiss was sensual.

"I want to fuck each of you until we cum. When I am on one of you, the other needs to watch." The two boys nodded. She pushed Nate down to the floor and they sat opposite to each other. She slid into his lap sitting on top of him pushing him into her. She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles together. His body cradled her as she began to rock into him. The motion was slow and leisurely, as she rubbed against him. Being so overstimulated the two of them came quickly.

She moved away from Nate and straddled Asher, she quickly slid down onto him and moaned. She was definitely done after this, her thighs were aching something fierce. He gripped her hips as she moved on top of him. She leaned forward so she was close enough to kiss him, their tongues rubbing together. He gripped her behind and they ground together until they came while kissing each other slowly.

She rose off of Asher, "OK I don't know about you boys but I'm going to bed. Puppy pile." She laughed. She transfigured her bed to be absolutely massive so it could easily hold the lot of them.

Draco came up behind her, "Sleep it is."

The pair of them went to the centre of the bed and Draco spooned Mae. The rest of them moved into the bed each finding a comfortable spot. They all fell asleep quickly, worn out from the sex and booze.


	20. Shopping Fun

Mae woke and it was quite bright out. She was facing Draco and he had an arm thrown over her. She was pressed against him and their legs were tangled together. Against her back she could feel someone, their hand resting on her hip. She wiggled out of Draco's embrace until he made a sleepy sound, rolled over and away from her. She turned and Blaise was gripping her him.

"Mmm princess… good morning…"

She groaned, and put a hand to her head, it was pounding. He tugged her to him so they were wrapped around each other. He kissed her neck. He paused and summoned two vials of their handy little potion. "Drink up." They both drank and let the small vials disappear behind them, dropped somewhere into the blankets.

"So much better…" She nodded in his embrace. He stroked her back soothingly and she purred against him.

Blaise spoke into her ear, "We should get up and have a shower before the rest of this lot decide to overrun the place."

"Mmm.. good idea."

The two managed to navigate their way from the bed without disturbing the others. Mae was stumbling a little, still a bit wobbly from the night. They got into the massive shower room and soon it was filled with steam. The two lathered each other and stroked their hands over each others bodies. Blaise had her turn to him and he washed her hair enjoying how the silky locks slid between his fingers. She felt so relaxed under his ministrations. He eventually dropped to his knees and urged her to sit on one of the little benches against the wall. She slouched back her legs falling open and he buried his face in her lap gently licking at her. His mouth was incredibly hot against her core and he slowly fucked her with his tongue. He flicked her clit and suckled it. He very gently inserted a finger into her and thrust in and out at a leisurely speed. He was positively tender in his actions, making her moan above him. She didn't know Blaise could be like this. He took her to a slow peak and she came whimpering his name.

"Mmmm, you feel exquisite in the morning…" He pressed her against the wall his fingers teasingly caressing her sides. He moved up to cup her breasts slowly massaging them. He slid into her from behind but kept his pace even and unhurried. He gently cupped her mound and rubbed her in a slow circular motion in time with his thrusts. He never rushed, taking his time with her. They came together with a flood of warmth and he withdrew from her. He gently cleaned her with a washcloth and kissed her again the water falling over them.

"That was incredibly hot." Theo was leaning against the shower entrance.

Blaise smirked at him. Theo joined them under the water and Mae lathered him up taking her time to run her hands over his body. She pressed against his back and used her hand to stroke him until he came. They turned kissing each other and Theo pulled back lightly sucking on her bottom lip. The three of them left the shower drying off.

The rest of the boys slowly awoke, took their potions, and wandered into the hot steam.

Mae magicked her hair into a sleek waterfall that fell down her back She applied a touch of makeup and pulled on a pair of red panties and matching bra. She spoke to the boys who were milling about her room, "Your overnight bags are there." She pointed behind the couch. "If we all get dressed we can head down for… well not exactly breakfast, we'll call it brunch."

The boys started to dress in their more casual clothes, jeans, fitted t-shirts, the occasional blazer or sweater thrown overtop.

Mae wandered into her closet and pondered what to wear. She choose a pair of designer skinny jeans in a faded wash, and paired it with a black studded belt. She slipped on a white silk tank top that flowed a bit. She selected a long cashmere cardigan in grey and let it hang open. She added a few slender chains of platinum and gold to her neck which fell at varying lengths. She selected a pair of kitten heels that matched the shade of her cardigan.

She went back into her bedroom and motioned for the boys to follow. They were led past dozens of dazzling rooms. Spencer and Nate were peeking in where they could taking in the luxury around them. They had come from modest muggleborn families and this place was outrageous to them.

They arrived at an elegant dining room which had the sun pouring in through the windows. "You can take a good look at some of the grounds from there. It's a lovely view." Draco, Theo and Blaise sat at the table already being familiar with the palace. Spencer gazed out the window and he could see the sweeping gardens disappearing off into the distance with the occasional fountain thrown in for good measure.

"Blimey," Nate muttered.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Spencer asked curious.

"Just over 1400… I've honestly never seen them all."

Spencer shook his head, he couldn't even picture it. The other three boys joined them at the table and loaded up there plates. There was a spread of fruits, cheeses, breads, and an assortment of other more male friendly foods.

"So love, where would you like to shop today?" Draco smiled at her and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Hmmm… I was thinking of wizarding Paris. There are beautiful shops near Avenue Montaigne that I enjoy frequenting."

Blaise nodded in approval. "I've been wanting to stop in there for awhile."

The group chatted over breakfast getting to know each other better. Afterwards they floo'd to the shopping district.

The Nate and Spencer took in the luxurious looking stores with a bit of awe. The others were right at home.

Mae smiled, "How about we start with outfitting you boys." She smiled at Asher, Spencer and Nate.

They followed her into a sweeping shop with rich cherry wood flooring with beautiful sitting areas and racks of clothing neatly arranged. A elegant older woman approached them.

"Princess Ananstof, so lovely to see you again." The women welcomed them. "And you have brought with you such beautiful young men".

"Mmmm yes…" She introduced them all. "I am looking to help outfit them with some fall and winter wear."

"But of course, please take your time, I will send out some assistants to help you." She nodded and the woman stepped away and disappeared again. Shortly afterwards two sharply dressed men came out and greeted the princess each bowing slightly. And so it began.

Draco, Blaise and Theo started flicking through the racks and the other boys took their lead. Mae stood next to Spencer to see what he was looking at. It was a rich, Italian cashmere sweater in a deep blue. "I am sure that would look gorgeous on you. You should try it on."

The assistant motioned to a little nook which held a three way mirror. There were dressing rooms on either side. Spencer shrugged off his blazer and took the sweater from the assistant. He stole a quick glance at the tag trying not to be obvious. 200 galleons? That was close to a 1000 pounds. He blanched a bit. But slipped on the silky soft material over his t-shirt.

He turned to find Mae standing behind him. "I was right, gorgeous. We just need to find you some proper dress shirts so you can layer." She motioned at the assistant who disappeared coming back a few moments later with some a selection of dress shirts. He hung them on a nearby rack and she flipped through them. "Mmm… this shade of grey would look very nice with it." She turned back to Spencer, "Can you take off your top?" He carefully removed the sweater. "T-shirt too, I want to see how this looks on you." He obliged and grinned internally when Mae swept her eyes over his taunt stomach and she licked her lips.

An assistant helped him into the shirt and Spencer buttoned it. The fabric felt rich against his skin. She handed him back the sweater and he pulled it on over the shirt, making sure to adjust his shirt collar so it rested neatly over the collar of the sweater. "Yes, I quite like that." She turned to the assistant, "Perfect, add it to the pile. We'll take the other colours too." He took the tops back off handing them to the assistant. He slid his t-shirt back on and followed Mae back to the rack. "Hmm… I think it would also look good on you in this deep green," she pulled it off the rack and held it up to him and nodded. She handed it off to the assistant and he rested it on a separate rack that had been rolled out to hold her selections. It was neatly organized by name.

She looked at Spencer, "select anything you like."

Spencer gave her a grin and began looking through the racks thrilled to be able to completely ignore the ridiculous price tags. Apparently shopping could be fun, he usually dreaded it.

The other boys had already added quite a few things to the rack. Draco was trying on an elegant brown jacket in a delicate wool when she came up behind him. "You look delicious." He turned and kissed her.

She moved through the boys and when they had each exhausted there selections she instructed the assistant to charge it to her account and have the items delivered back to the palace.

They repeated their actions at several more shops. They went into a Rolex store last, one of the many muggle stores that had wizarding branches.

Theo looked up from a display case and motioned to Blaise, "Look mate, they have the new Oysters in." The shopkeeper took the display from the case and they worked through the selections.

Spencer came up beside them curious at what they were looking at. The watches were striking. He glanced at the small price plaque beneath them, over 3000 galleons, close to 16000 pounds. His mum made that much in a year. He didn't think he would ever get used to this.

Blaise picked up a gold one with a rich blue face. "Try this on mate." Spencer slipped it onto his wrist and eyed it appreciatively. "Looks good on you." Blaise looked at the shopkeeper. "We'll take it. I'd like the one in the white gold and silver face." He tapped it. "Theo which one do you want?"

"Hmmm… I rather like the white gold with the black face, but I already have last year's model in the same colour scheme." He picked up a solid gold one. "This one is good."

The shopkeeper took the items to box them. The other boys had each selected theirs and met in the centre of the shop, while Mae went to send the items back to the palace.

She smiled at them, "How about we head back? We should just be able to make it for dinner."

The boys agreed. They each arrived back to her room with a pile of bags each labeled with their names. They each shrunk down the purchases after choosing to slip into one of their new outfits for their arrival back at the school. Spencer put on a pair of fine wool slacks and a pair of outrageously expensive leather shoes. He wore the shirt and sweater combo the princess seemed to like so much and slipped on his new watch. He was wearing an outfit that cost more than his parent's made in a year and it was only one of more than a dozen others he had selected.

Mae approached him as they were getting ready to leave. "You look striking." He smiled down at and he leaned down to give her a kiss. Their tongues stroked each other slowly and he slipped a hand behind her neck holding her in place. Gods, he didn't know what he had done to have an opportunity like this laid at his feet but he was blown away. He really had to break up with Molly, he'd forgotten about that.

They arrived at The Great Hall for dinner and Mae slipped in between Draco and Blaise with Theo across from them. From the sounds of the chatter and glances thrown their way it was clear everyone was still talking about the ball.

Spencer slid into his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Jason was the first to pounce, "So what happened, seriously man, you look sharp." He grabbed his wrist and inspected the watch. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kris eyes widened looking at the accessory.

Luckily, Molly was sitting down at the end of the table with her other friends. Spencer shook his head. "She was quite serious about her interest." He said and he leaned forward and quietly told them an edited version of what had happened, there was no need for anyone to know about the little orgy they had.

"So you really slept with her?" Jason said looking for confirmation. Spencer nodded. "Blimey, you are a lucky bastard." Suddenly Jason broke into a grin, "You might want to take care of those," he tapped his own neck, "before Molly sees, she'll flip out. I doubt you want the drama."

Spencer had forgotten about the bite marks. He cast a quick glamour and his friend nodded.

Asher and Nate were likewise being grilled by their friends, giving equally edited stories of the evening.

Spencer entered the Gryffindor common room after dinner and Molly bounded up to him. "Did you really go to that party? I haven't seen you all weekend."

He studied her for a moment. She was pretty enough but not gorgeous like Mae. "I need to talk to you." There were a few tears but Spencer managed to break it off without her suspecting the real reason. He gave some story about how being by himself like that made him realize how much he liked his space.

Mae was stealing little bites of chicken off of Draco's plate as he chatted with her. "I really need to get back to the common room and finish my potions essay. Have you had a chance to do it yet?" She shook her head. "Alright a study date it is then. Theo, Blaise… care to join?" The two boys nodded.

The group headed back to their common room to get their work started.


	21. Spencer

The next few days passed peacefully with her, Asher, Theo, Blaise and Draco sharing a few fun trysts, sometimes together, sometime individually. She was starting to miss the others though and decided that after dinner she was going to visit her little Gryffindor. There was just something about his smile that stole her breath.

Mae sat at the Slytherin table lightly tapping her fingers on the table, gazing across the hall watching Spencer talk with his friends. He was looking good in his new wardrobe and rumours had been swirling about their relationship. She was really rather bored of all the wagging tongues.

Theo leaned in beside her and put his lips to her ear, "Go get your little lion, you seem positively frustrated."

She turned to Theo and gave him a peck on the lips, "I probably should…" She hmm'd rising from the Slyterthin table. She stopped and greeted Ginny and Hermione chatting with them for a moment.

Ginny grinned, "So is it true did you finally recruit a Gryffindor?"

Mae nodded, "There's one certainly in the running. Spencer's adorable."

"Oh I know, there are plenty of girls with crushes on him. You must tell us all the details sometime soon." She agreed to a girl night that Friday evening so they could chat about the happenings.

Mae moved down the Gryffindor table aware of the curious looks. She stopped behind Spencer and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled. "Mae, so good to see you."

"I'd like to talk to you for awhile if you're available."

He nodded rising from the table and saying farewell to his mates. They shot each other grins.

She took his hand once they were out of the Great Hall and he followed her. She pulled him into an alcove and pressed him against a wall. She pulled him down to her so he was kissing her hard. Their tongues fought, swirling around each other and pressing into each other. She pulled back a bit with a nip to his lower lip. "We really need to find somewhere more private."

Spencer nodded taking her hand. "Come with me, I know the perfect place." He led her to near the charms classroom, there was a hidden sitting area there with a wide couch that was quite long. She lightly smacked his bottom when they entered and he laughed. She quickly cast a few charms to keep them from being noticed or heard.

"So princess, what would you like to talk about?" He gave her a cute smile.

"Mmmm… I haven't really had a chance to get to chat with you outside of a group setting."

"That's true. I am curious to get to know you better."

Mae pushed him down on the couch and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. They proceeded to chat with one another filling each other in on their respective lives. Spencer found her quite engaging and was laughing at some of her stories. They got to talking a bit more about their interests.

"You know, I really do want to go clubbing with you. I think we would have a good time."

"All the places I know are muggle, if that's OK with you." Spencer said running his hand up and down her back.

"Of course, I am well acquainted with the muggle world, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe this weekend we can go, that is if you're free. I can imagine it must be tough scheduling us all in." He chuckled.

She poked him in the chest playfully, "Well, I do have to keep a date book. But yes, Saturday night would be perfect. I haven't made any plans yet. I just have a girl's night on Friday so I can fill in my lady friends on all my devious activities. They love to live vicariously."

"Ginny and Hermione right?"

She nodded. "They're the only actual female friends I've managed to recruit."

"We're not enough to keep you company?"

She giggled, "Well if you really want to come with me and get my hair done, get a manicure, have a spa day, shop for shoes…"

He shook his head, "Point taken… So I have to ask though, what does this consort thing really mean, between us I mean." He motioned between the two of them.

She tapped her lip as she thought. "Well, take Blaise and Theo, they are my only official consorts, we are all really close. Basically, there is the benefits package, which you know of." She tapped his nose and he smiled, "But I really do mean to take companions. I need a consort to be more than just a friend with benefits. They are protectors. They must be someone I could actually love. In turn I treat them with the same regard. A consort is taken on for years, it isn't just a brief romp in the sack. Sometimes they last a lifetime. It can be very hard to let go when you get so attached. My mother explained to me, that while we do joke about having a harem, it is really like each of you is a piece of a puzzle that completes what I need into a whole. I also don't share, outside of our little group. There is a strict fidelity clause in the contract."

He nodded, seeing this in a new light. "Years?"

She nodded. "The standard contract begins at 5, and of course is renewable if both parties are in agreement."

He sat back and thought to himself, "Would you meet my parents?" He grinned.

She chuckled, "Of course I could if we work out, though you may want to forgo any details, since they're muggles. It's probably just best if you explain that I am your devastatingly gorgeous girlfriend that you were lucky enough to meet at school."

He gave her the cutest smile and buried his head into the nook above her shoulder and started kissing her neck. "Girlfriend eh?"

She giggled, "You can certainly think of me that way if we get official."

"Mmm…" He sucked at her throat. He pulled back, "What can I do to convince you to go official?"

"We spend a lot of time together, make sure our personalities jive. You do wonderful things to my body."

He ran a hand up her side and lightly brushed his thumb over her covered nipple. "Is that so?" He helped her stand and then pulled her back down so she was straddling him on the couch. He reached down and pulled off the tank top she was wearing letting it fall to the floor. He kissed at her cleavage, running his tongue between her breasts. Reaching behind her he unhooked her bra tugging it free. Her lovely breasts were pert and pleasantly heavy in his hands. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over a dusky bud and she ran her hands through his hair enjoying the baby soft texture. Spencer sucked on her, rolling her nipple between his lips he lightly massaged the other nipple with his fingers. She held him to her chest as he peppered her with kisses, and licked and sucked at her until her panties were soaked. "Mmm… I want to feel your tongue inside me…" She moaned as he lightly nipped at her. He groaned at her words, god, no other girl he'd been with talked like her. It was so arousing.

He made her stand and unzipped the side of her skirt. It fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. He hooked her panties with his thumbs and pulled them down her legs, where they rested on the ground discarded. "Sit back for me."

She did as he requested. She sat back and slouched a bit so her bottom was just touching the edge of the seat. He thought about how she had reacted to Blaise talking to her. He didn't have much experience but he'd be willing to give it a shot. Though he doubt he'd be spewing obscenities anytime soon. That boy really did have a dirty mouth. "Spread your legs."

Her legs dropped open and he knelt before her. He ran his tongue down her inner thigh and traced it back up the other one just dodging over her core. He lightly stroked her legs, occasionally nibbling on the soft flesh. He dipped up further against her inner thigh and left a bite mark there and she jerked. He slowly made his way back up to her pussy and started to give her slow, long, broad strokes up and down. He pressed against her with more force swirling his tongue back and forth over her clit. Lightly flicking his tongue over her he inserted a finger into her and started pushing in and out.

He pulled back a bit and murmured against her, "Do you like having me finger you?" He looked up at her and she was watching him lightly tugging on her breasts occasionally flicking the nipples with her nails.

She moaned a bit, "Yes, Spencer…"

So hot. He kept up the motion with his hand while using his tongue to sweep across her. Eventually he removed his finger and slid his tongue into her wriggling it inside of her. Pushing in with more force he pressed against her as hard as he could thrusting his tongue in and out of her while one hand rubbed her just above his face. She came against him with a cry of his name. She positively soaked him and he spent time licking up her juices before he stood wiping his face on his sleeve. He tugged off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, knowing she liked to look at him. He unbuckled his pants and pulled himself free. "I want you to give me head. I want to feel that hot little tongue of yours all over my cock." She gave a small moan of agreement.

She trailed her hands over his sleek abs, tracing the definition with her nails. She pulled him close by his slim hips, her thumbs fingering the smooth lines that defined him dipping down to his cock. She took him into her mouth with a long suck and swirled her tongue along his shaft. She pulled back and flicked her tongue into his slit, running back and forth over it. She tongued around the head of his cock before bobbing up and down along him. She surprised him by slipping a hand between his legs and rubbing his perineum with firm strokes. He moaned at the added sensation. She worked him until he was thrusting into her mouth.

He stopped suddenly and she released him with a solid lick. "I'm going to cum inside your pussy."

He sat back on the couch and she straddled him, rising up. She used her hand to guide her to entrance and she plunged down onto him. He groaned as he felt her hot, tight, slick, walls clench him. He placed his hands on her hips and held onto her as she ground against him her thighs squeezing his hips. He moved his head forward and captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it as she rode him. He ran his hands up and down her back occasionally dipping down to squeeze her tight bottom. She started to move faster moaning his name, she leaned forward and caught his lips drawing him into a heated kiss. She pulled back with a cry and he felt her clenching him tightly and he came inside her. He nuzzled her neck when she went limp against him pressing against his chest. He stroked her hair as she breathed against him.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" He guided her to his lips for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmmm… so good…" She kissed him for awhile before slowly raising herself off of him and started to dress. He followed suit. Once they were dressed she wrapped her arms around his waist, lightly tickling her fingers over the dimples on his back. "I look forward to our date on Saturday." He kissed her again.

"Me too, it'll be nice to see you in your own environment."

She took down the wards around their little space and let him walk her back to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. They passed a few people who gave them curious looks and started whispering.

"Sorry Spence, you're likely to be the subject of a lot of gossip. It's very seldom I am seen outside the Great Hall with anyone but my trio. It's super rare and assumptions are going to be made."

He shrugged, "That's OK by me if you're fine with it. Plus, they'll be assuming something that's true…" He chuckled.

"OK then, well we might as well go all in."

He grinned as she pulled him down for a heated kiss ignoring those passing by. He watched as she moved to the Slytherin portrait and he walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a smile on his face.


	22. First Love

Mae entered the Slytherin common room and took a quick survey. Draco was in one of the nooks reading a novel. She would recognize that silvery hair anywhere. God, she had missed him in just the short time they had been apart. He was always the one she wanted to see the most. She approached him from behind and slid her arms around his shoulders. Squeezing him lightly she dropped a few light kisses against the back of his neck.

"Hello to you too," Draco drawled. Mae came to stand in front of him. She plucked the book from his hand and laid it on the table beside him. She casually straddled him and his hands settled on her hips. "How did things go with your little lion?"

"Mm.. I don't want to talk about that, I missed you." She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and met his eyes. She leaned back slightly. Draco nodded and pulled her down for a gentle kiss. He leisurely explored his mouth give her slow strokes with his tongue. When they pulled apart he leaned up a bit running his tongue down her throat. She leaned forward and spoke against his ear softly…"I want us to have another just us day. Something long where we have time to really relax."

"Is that so princess…" He sucked lightly on her throat running his hands up and down her back. She pulled back and they rested their foreheads together. She cupped his cheek and stroked the side of his face. Taking in the warm grey of his eyes she studied him. She felt a rush of warmth through her body as she studied his eyes, she craved this feeling, he was amazing. Something clicked in her mind. God, she was in love with him. Theo and Blaise she loved, but she wasn't in love with them. No one else made her blood sing like this. She rolled the new idea through her mind and it fit. She couldn't deny it. She hesitated, should she tell him.

Draco studied her expression. She definitely had something she was holding back. He brushed the side of her face with his hand and she nuzzled his palm. Her eyes met his again and she blushed. He arched an eyebrow at that, very few things made her blush anymore.

"You look like something is on your mind…" He placed gentle kisses down the side of her face. They moved back to their previous position their foreheads touching. He ran a hand along the back of her neck. "Tell me."

"If I tell you, promise me you'll take me seriously."

He stroked the fine hairs at the base of her skull and she shivered a bit against him. Now he was intensely curious as to what she had to say. He kissed her lips and pulled back a bit their eyes meeting again. "Of course…" His expression was comforting.

She leaned forward and spoke against his ear, her breath ghosting over him, "I love you."

His hand froze against her back. She pulled back and met his eyes again. "Really, I do." He gave her a genuine, brilliant smile that made him look positively stunning. She felt her heart skip a beat. She stroked a hand through his silky hair and watched the play of firelight against his silvery strands.

"Say it again…" He cupped her face, stroking a thumb over her skin.

She met his eyes, "I love you Draco…No one else makes me feel like you do… not in here," she lightly placed her hand over his heart.

He thought of how good they felt together. How they could talk for hours and curl up with each other. He thought of how possessive he was of her. He couldn't help but be affectionate with her… he waited to see her everyday…was this love? He adored the intense warmth she brought to his life. He had originally sought her for a title, but now, he knew he'd be with her anyways. It had to be. He was startled with the realization. He hadn't thought of this possibility, not really. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and pulled back looking into her eyes, he felt himself shivering inside. "I love you too." He breathed his voice soft.

"Really?" She ran her hand down the side of his face and her turned to kiss her palm. He looked back at her his grey eyes lightly glowing in the firelight. She studied his eyes. She could make out the silver specks and the very subtle hint of blue in his irises. She felt like she was falling into him.

"Yes, I love you Mae." He had the softest smile on his face and she flicked over his features. She leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as their lips met. This kiss was different. It was like they wanted to crawl into each other. She ached for him. Her tongue stroked his and every time they moved their lips she felt alight. He was so perfect against her. She ran her hands through his hair and felt faint from the heat of their kiss. She was on fire. She couldn't press close enough to him. Her magic was licking at him, stroking him.

"Wow…" they heard a voice behind them. It was Theo. "Blaise, what do you think we have to do to get her to kiss us like that?"

Mae pulled back from Draco breathing heavy and she laughed. She had never felt so, happy in her life.

Draco clutched her to his chest his heart pounding. He had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life. He wanted to be with her so much he burned. He chuckled too at the comment, basking in her heat.

The two boys moved across from them and plopped onto the couch. "Well, we were going to play chess, but if there's a floor show…"

Mae managed to stand her legs actually shaking. She reached for Draco's hand and helped pull him up. Her eyes flicked to the other boys, "Draco and I need to leave, now."

She looked up at Draco his eyes burning into her, "room of requirement…" She managed afraid she would collapse into a puddle if he kept looking at her like that.

Draco took her hand and they practically bolted out of the room.

Theo looked at Blaise, "What do you think that was about?"

"I'd say they finally figured out they were in love with each other." He drawled setting up the chess set.

"Took them long enough." Theo made the first move sliding his pawn forward.

They arrived at the room of requirement out of breath, they pushed through the door into a bedroom done in dark reds, it was lit by candlelight and there was soft music playing.

She turned to Draco and pulled him down for another toe curling kiss. She couldn't get enough of him. The kiss was hot and open mouthed, she gripped onto his biceps as he thrust into her mouth over and over with his tongue. Feeling him backing her up towards the bed she shivered in anticipation. He looked deliciously ruffled, silvery strands of hair fell forward into his eyes and she shuddered again when she met his darkened eyes.

Raising her shaking hands up she loosened his tie, tugging it from from him. He took it off tossing it aside. Running her hands down the front of him she untucked his shirt. She managed to undo his buttons even though she was quivering from head to toe. He slid off his shirt and she felt like she'd never seen him before. Flicking her eyes over his body she ran her gaze down the perfect planes of his chest and along his toned stomach. She ached to touch him. She ran her hands over him reverently.

Reaching for her he pulled her shirt over her head. He swiftly undid her bra and it to the floor. They fell onto the bed and he kissed her with that same passion she had felt back in the common room. She was so hot, her temperature had to be spiking. Her senses were overwhelmed at the feel of his body against her and his tongue wrapped around hers, she needed him inside her so badly. She'd never felt so desperate. When he raised himself up to look at her pulling from their kiss she pleaded with him, "I need you so badly… I can't stand the ache."

He stood back and divested himself of the rest of his clothes as she wiggled out of her skirt and underwear pushing them away. He was suddenly on top of her and with a quick thrust he was inside her and she felt like she was dying. Her magic rushed over her and slid into his, joining them together.

Suddenly, she was falling into a lake of lava, her body crying out for him. There was no way she could take more than a moment of this. He thrust in and out of her and she clung to him. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands tangled in his hair. She cried out his name over and over again and her orgasm washed over her like a wave pulling her under. She was drowning, she couldn't breath. He came into her hard and she actually saw blackness and stars. She felt like her body was being torn apart to be reassembled bit by bit. He was remaking her with his motions. He fell against her panting a sheen of sweat across his brow. He mouthed kisses against her neck.

"God, Draco… I never knew it could be like that…" She moaned the words, her body intensely sensitive under him. He was stroking her side and every motion sent shivers down her spine.

"Love… I entirely understand." He was shaken to the core. The kind of need he felt coursing through him was fierce and sung through his blood making him burn. He couldn't stop touching her…everywhere her hands touched him trailed strokes of fire. His magic was tingling all over him, he'd never felt it so strongly.

"I think I actually blacked out for a second there…"

He chuckled against her throat. He needed to keep touching her. He ran his tongue along her jaw and moved up to kiss her again. The intensity had cooled a bit since their coupling but there was still embers there. They languidly brushed their tongues together moaning against each other. Slowly they parted and Draco rolled to the side off of her. He went on his side and pulled her against him so they were at eye level. She studied his eyes, it was as if a storm had passed and his eyes were lightening, more silver in the candlelight. The flecks she could identity now were like glimmering shards of slate. His hair still had a silver gleam to it and she stroked a hand over his face speechless at how beautiful he looked.

"If you keep looking at me like that we'll never leave this bed."

"I'm willing to risk it…"

He gave her a slow smirk and she felt herself flush with heat. His eyes ran over her delicate features taking in her lush mouth, lips swollen from their kisses. Her tiny, perfect nose. And her eyes, they were gazing at him with an intense heat. It was like she was worshipping him with her gaze. The green of her eyes had intensified. They were a deep, rich emerald. Her hair was a riot of waves, flowing around her face and the candlelight brought out the reddish hue to her brunette hair. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

He was hard again and she had begun to run her hand down his side, stroking along him. He rolled them pulling her on top of him, she slid onto him with ease. This time they moved more slowly enjoying the delicious ache, the building heat. She leaned forward and rained kisses along his neck. She sat up on him straight and he watched how her motions moved her breasts. Tossing her head back he gazed at the long column of her throat on display. She was starting to grind into him harder. He grasped her hands and she leaned forward onto him his grip holding her up. Moaning his name again and again she felt the flames licking at her, returning with a fierce thrumming. He burned her between her thighs, his body so hard under hers. She met his eyes again, and the glimmering slate had over taken the paler silver. She came looking at his eyes and moaned her head falling to the side. Where she was drowning before, this was like a soothing tide sliding across her body sweeping her away. He came watching her expression, she looked like she was experiencing a moment of bliss.

She slumped against his chest and he ran his hands over her back. He hugged her to him. She raised herself off of him and rolled over and he spooned her to him. He spoke against the back of her neck, his breath teasing the fine hairs there, "I love you."

She purred at the feeling those words poured through her, the rush of warmth fluttering around her heart. "I love you too."

They fell asleep in the room their breathing evenly matched.

Draco awoke the next morning replaying the evening in his head. He felt, amazing. She was now curled up facing him, her legs tangled with his own, her head tucked under his chin. He stroked her back, then slid his hand along her side following the dip of her waist and the curve up her hip. She murmured against him, "good morning…"

He smiled. His body felt light, his insides warm. "Good morning." His voice was a bit husky from sleep.

"Mmmm…I hate to get up, but we should probably get back to the dorms and get ready for class." She untangled herself from him and sat up stretching. He sat up beside her and she turned to touch his face. She gazed into his eyes with that same expression, where he felt like the only person in the world. "I love you."

He captured a hand and raised her palm to kiss it. "I love you too." She closed her eyes a serene smile on her face and he noticed her shiver a bit.

"The way you say that strokes every nerve in my body just the right way."

He smiled, and stroked a hand down her arm, "I'll have to make it a habit then. If it makes you look like that."

She met his gaze again and leaned forward. They shared a soft, searching kiss.

They managed to make it to breakfast and Theo and Blaise raised their eyebrows at them. "Good night?" Blaise drawled.

Draco held Mae to his side and she turned and gave him that look again. He stroked the side of her face getting lost in her worshiping gaze. She turned and kissed his palm.

"UmmHmm…" Blaise cleared his throat humoured. The two were positively glowing. Mae jumped a bit and blushed.

Her eyes flicked to Blaise, "Yes, we had an amazing night."

"Good to hear it. Always nice to see you happy." Blaise winked at her and Theo nodded.

"So lovely, what are your plans for this upcoming weekend?" Theo looked curious.

"On Friday I am having a girl's night out. Saturday I am off for a date with Spencer, Sunday, I plan to kidnap Draco here for the day." Draco smirked at the other two boys and nipped at her neck.


	23. Ethan

Friday came quite quickly and Mae wandered over to the Gryffindor table at lunch. She plopped beside Hermione and Ginny. "Hi, how are things here on the other side of the tracks?"

Ginny laughed. "Good, but not as good as you apparently. I have to envy your lovely little harem."

"They do keep a girl busy." Mae grinned. "But like all things sometimes you need a bit of a break. I am prepping you ladies at my home tonight then taking you out for an amazing dinner and then we're going drinking and dancing."

Ginny nodded in appreciation. "That sounds fantastic. What do you think Hermione?"

"Hmm, I haven't really been one for clubbing but I'll give it a go."

"Just after class finishes meet me at the floo and we can get our evening underway."

"Perfect." Ginny grinned. "We'll see you then."

Mae raised herself from the table to have a quick chat with Spencer. She wandered down the way and tapped him on the shoulder.

He grinned at her flashing that amazing smile. "Greetings princess, what can I do for you?" He gave her a wink and motioned to the seat beside him. She slipped in beside him and rested her hand on his thigh. He gave a quick introduction to his friends and she shook their hands.

"I just wanted to see how you were, and if you'd given any thought to our date tomorrow."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I did actually. I figured since you were so interested in going out clubbing we could make a night of it."

She nodded. She was happy to be going out two night in a row. That's what they made hangover potions for. She leaned into him and placed a kiss on this throat. "That sounds perfect. I look forward to it."

Spencer turned her to him a planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling back he said, "I am glad you think so, we'll have a good time for sure."

Spencer's friends were watching the interaction with interest. It was one thing for Spencer to tell them what happened, it was another to watch them interact like this.

Mae was quite happy with the way her day had turned out and waited impatiently by the floo. She was looking forward to partying with the girls. They arrived not too much later and she grinned at them. "So are you gals ready for some extra pampering. We're going out muggle style."

Ginny looked excited, "I haven't really been in the muggle world, you'll have to take the lead."

"Not a problem. I got of a bit of a crash course from Theo on hitting the club, so I made a few arrangements for our little evening."

The three took the floo to her home and they wandered to Mae's apartment. "OK girls, we're going to get pretty, then I booked us in at a restaurant, and then dancing fun."

She motioned into her bedroom and there were three stylists waiting. "Hair and makeup first." They sat down in the provided chairs and were worked on while the girls grilled her on her activities.

"So…" Ginny drawled, "do tell us a bit about your new recruits." Hermione smiled looking interested.

"Well I adore Asher, he's so hot. There's also something dark there that I can't place. It's alluring though. I love his confidence. He's also got a wonderful little tongue ring that hits in all the right places. God, and his voice…I can't even…" She winked at them, "And Nate is lovely, he's quite talented with his mouth." She tapped her lip. "And I must admit, I am quite enjoying Spencer. He's just too adorable for words."

"Oh, I heard his ex-girlfriend freaked out when she heard you two were getting close. Apparently he gave her the usual tale of wanting some space." Ginny smirked.

Hermione grinned. "I heard she went up and hit on Draco for a little revenge and that went about as well as you'd expect."

"Really?" Mae smirked at that. "I'll have to ask him for all the details… and on the subject of Draco, well, it appears I have rather fallen in love with him."

The two girls raised their eyebrows. Hermione couldn't help but ask, "Does he feel the same way about you?"

"Oh yes, we had quite the little revelation together." She smiled her eyes sparkling at the memory.

"So, I have to ask… how does it work with the others if you two are you know, emotionally serious." Hermione inquired.

"Things continue on in the same manner. Draco quite enjoys our little group as much as I do." She winked at the two girls. Hermione and Ginny smirked.

She proceeded to tell them about their little after party.

"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed. "I literally can not even picture that, no wait I can, it's just so hard to believe."

Hermione actually looked dreamy. "It must be amazing to have so many hot guys that you can basically tell what to do."

Mae laughed. "They still have all their freedom, it just makes them hot to be bossed around by a girl." The girls laughed together.

Their hair and makeup was finished quickly. Hermione's hair had been made sleek with tight, perfectly crafted curls. Her makeup was a little more dramatic, emphasizing her hazel eyes.

Ginny had her hair put up in a lovely French braid. Her makeup was a bit more natural drawing attention to her flawless skin and pretty features. Mae went with relaxed waves in her hair and a dramatic look as well.

"OK girls, closet time!"

Ginny clapped her hands, "I adore you." She jogged down to the hall and entered the large closet. She went straight to the more club appropriate attire.

Ginny took a bit and pulled out a dark green dress that was dangerously short and had a low scooped neckline. She held it up to herself. "What do you think?"

"I think the guys will be fawning over you." Mae grinned.

"Oh, it's clearly perfect then." Ginny disappeared behind a changing screen and donned the hot little dress. She grabbed a pair of heels from the wall that matched and did a slow spin before her two friends.

Hermione smiled, "You look stunning Gin. It's too bad Harry isn't around to see it."

"We'll take a photo before we hang out. That way the guys will know how much fun their missing."

Mae flipped through a few dresses. She found a gorgeous halter dress in a deep blue. "This would look fabulous on you Hermione." She held it up.

"I don't know… it looks a bit short."

Ginny groaned, "You're wearing it. You will look fabulous. Not another word."

Hermione laughed, she tried it on and it did in fact look fantastic. Ginny forced to into a pair of heels and whistled. "Perfect! We'll be beating the boys off you with a stick."

Hermione blushed. When she looked in the mirror she didn't even recognize her reflection. She looked, dare she say it, sexy.

Mae flipped through her dresses looking for something fun. She found a red dress with a low back that dipped right down to her tail bone. It was also ridiculously short. She found some matching heels and spun for the two girls.

"OK, you look hot, we look hot… let's get that dinner then see if we can find some cute guys to dance with." Ginny was positively bouncing.

"Are we going to apparate to the restaurant?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. We're going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron in London, then I have a surprise waiting."

"Oooo…" Ginny grinned. "I am looking forward to it." Hermione nodded in agreement.

It didn't take them long to get to the Leaky Cauldron and she took them out to the street. Hermione gasped. There was a stunning Rolls Royce stretch limo waiting with a driver holding the door open.

"That would be our ride. Only the best for my girls." She grinned and the piled into the luxurious car.

Ginny was excited. "My dad is a bit of a fanatic about muggle cars, so I actually recognize this. I must say, nice choice." She leaned back on the leather seat getting comfortable.

Hermione stretched out. She really could get used to this.

"Alright, I plan for us all to get thoroughly sloshed tonight. We might as well start now." She held up a bottle of champagne and served the girls some drinks. "Don't worry about getting back tonight. There is a hotel room waiting for us near the club so we can properly recover before we head back to my home."

"A toast," Ginny said raising her glass, "To being young, hot, with crazy rich friends."

Hermione and Mae giggled and tapped their glasses against Ginny's

They chatted on their way to the restaurant the girls continuing their inquiry into Mae's adventurous bedroom escapades.

Ginny grinned, "You know, Blaise does strike me like the type to want to tie girls up."

"I really don't mind. It's actually quite hot. I may be the one strung up, but he gives me a lot of control because he listens to my directions." She waggled her eyebrows at the two. "True, he insists on very, very specific directions, but directions none the less. I mean, which girl doesn't want a guy to do exactly what she says in relation to finding those oh so perfect spots."

Ginny and Hermione giggled. "Well I can certainly see what you mean." Hermione said a sly smile on her face. "Someday I dream of getting as lucky as you."

"Well, if you spot someone who you like I am sure we can all work something out." Mae winked at her.

The limo pulled up to a spot and the driver opened their door for them. "Ladies."

The three got out of the limo. "Ladies, welcome to Hutong. I hope you like Chinese food and great views."

The three girls entered and found themselves at a reserved table overlooking the city. They were on the 33rd floor so it was quite the view. They were promptly given menus and asked for their drink orders.

"What do you think ladies, how about Huangjiu? It's a lovely yellow wine with a lot more bite than our variety."

The two girls nodded.

"OK, let's get down to food. Let's order a spread so we can try different things."

The girls glanced through the menus picking different items. When the waiter came back Mae ordered an assortment of appetizers and some main dishes to share.

"Now," Mae started, "I haven't actually been here before, but the reviews were good so I figured we could give it a try. The food shouldn't be too spicy. I've heard they've toned it down from their Hong Kong branch."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I am always up for something new. It is quite lovely here so I imagine the food will be just fine."

Ginny nodded. "I think this is the nicest restaurant I've been too. Besides the one Harry took me to on a date once… So, I have a burning question, do you think it's possible to love two or more of your boys at once? I am genuinely curious."

Hermione looked a bit surprised.

"You know, I love Theo and Blaise, I am just not in love with them, at least not yet. If that makes sense. They're both amazing in their own ways. But, from what my mother told me, it isn't uncommon to fall in love with one or more of your consorts. Apparently it is quite common."

"Hmmm…" Hermione said tapping her fingers on the table, "I can definitely see that happening, I mean you spend so much time with them. And being intimate like that all the time, it has to produce strong feelings."

Ginny nodded. "I couldn't imagine not falling for them from what you've told us." Ginny started to tick off on her fingers, "Gorgeous, great in bed, protective, funny, charming, intelligent, sweet…"

Mae laughed. "Well when you put it that way I have to concur. I know it's terrible to have favourites, but Draco really is mine."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "While I can't possibly dredge up warm and fuzzy feelings for Malfoy, I will take your word on it that he's not a total prat. At least not to you anyways."

Mae laughed and helped herself to some of the food that had appeared during their chat.

"So can you tell us a bit about what our evening will be like?" Ginny inquired popping an appetizer in her mouth.

"Well, we are on the list at some wildly popular club Theo recommended. I have table service reserved so we have a place to chill out when we aren't dancing. And of course, our lovely limo will take us around. Best part, flirting with cute boys and drowning ourselves in spirits."

Ginny laughed. "Someone needs to cut you off. You have what, 6 boys of your own now."

"Now, now… only three are official." The group giggled.

"So how does it work exactly, do Theo and Blaise have something like a marriage contract?" Ginny asked curious.

"Yes, very similar. Although theirs expires after 5 years and can be renewed if both parties are amicable to the situation."

"Interesting… so you're their only female companion for the next 5 years?" Ginny winked a her.

"Yes, it looks like I'll be busy." Mae laughed.

The girls finished their dinner in good spirits. Mae paid with her Palladium Card. They went back to their limo and really began their night, with a bit more champagne.

They arrived at the club and exited the limo heading straight for the door. Being checked off the list they entered into the pounding music. They went and were escorted to their table.

"You know what ladies, I think we should head to the bar for our drinks. I know we have table service, but I'd like to find some handsome gentlemen to share it with us."

Ginny nodded her head, "I concur completely." Even Hermione nodded a smile on her face.

The three girls headed over to the bar surveying the landscape. "Ooo," Ginny motioned to a nearby man.

Mae broke into a smile.

Hermione grinned. She leaned over to Mae. "He looks like the muggle actor Orlando Bloom."

Mae nodded in agreement. Mae held up a hand. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll have him in our little group. If there is one thing my boys have taught me it is how to secure more men." She laughed. The two girls nodded leaning against the bar.

Mae decided her best point of entry would be to try and get a drink as he was leaning up against the bar. She maneuvered her way toward him and _accidentally_ bumped into him. He steadied her with his hands as she apologized for the movement. She looked up at him from underneath her lashes.

"Don't worry gorgeous." His eyes gave her the once over. He winked at her. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "You can make it up to me and let me buy you a drink."

She smiled at him and nodded. He leaned down to her ear, "What's your poison my dear."

She leaned up so she could speak to him placing her hand on his chest. "A purple rain."

He nodded and flagged down the bar tender. He casually wrapped a hand around her waist and leaned down to talk, "So tell me sweetheart, are you here with anyone?"

She nodded. "A few of my girlfriends and I are out for a bit of fun. How about yourself?"

He shook his head. "I'm just here to dance a bit, find someone lovely to spend some time with." He traced a hand up her arm, "It looks like I'm in luck. Tell me your name?"

"Mae…"

"Ethan… A pleasure to meet you." He raised her hand and gave it a kiss. He noticed the massive diamond on her finger but shrugged it off. If she was out like this she was game.

She smiled at him as he handed her the drink. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to." He offered her his hand and she took it leading him over to her friends.

She got close and winked at the two girls.

Hermione tapped her watch."You're late…" she mouthed. Mae pouted.

"Ginny, Hermione… this is Ethan… Ethan, Ginny and Hermione."

He smiled at both the girls. "A pleasure."

Mae tapped a finger on her lip. "Now we just have to find two more." She leaned close to the girls. "Do you see anything you like?"

Hermione blushed and motioned into the group of men next to them. Ethan noticed and gave an amused smile.

"I really like the blonde."

"And so you shall have him…" Mae gave a little dramatic bow. She turned to Ethan, "Give me a minute and I'll be right back. I need to do my good deed for the day." He laughed and nodded. He watched as she approached the group and she tapped the blonde on the shoulder. Hermione was blushing like mad.

The guy turned to see who was trying to get his attention and he grinned. She was gorgeous. He leaned down to her, "What can I help you with?" His mates watched the interaction with interest.

Mae leaned up to his ear, "I have a lovely girlfriend who was quite stricken with you. She's a bit shy so here I am, the messenger of good news."

He grinned at her, turned and nodded at his mates. He leaned down again. "Why don't you introduce us then? If she's half as gorgeous as you I'm sold." Mae laughed and swatted at him playfully. She took his hand and led him over to their group.

She motioned her friend, "This is Hermione."

He leaned forward, she was quite lovely too. "Anthony." He went closer to her to talk.

Ethan stood behind Mae and placed an arm her waist encouraging her to lean back against him which she did. "So Ginny, how about you? Up for some flirtatious fun?"

Ginny nodded. "I already see one. Be right back."

Ethan squeezed her slightly. "So you _accidentally_ bumped into me?"

"Maybe…" She turned to him and smirked.

He laughed and leaned down. "I like you. Would you like to come dance with me?"

"Definitely. I just want to make sure we're all paired up before I disappear for a bit."

He nodded and watched the red head work. It didn't take her long before she had a handsome bloke at her heels.

The two arrived back at there little group. "OK Ginny, I am off for a bit, meet you two back at the table in awhile?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll let Hermione know."

Mae turned to Ethan and smiled, "All ready to go for a bit." He nodded and took her hand pulling her into the pulsating crowd. He moved in close and began to dance with her, one hand resting on her exposed back. He stroked the skin there.

After a few dances he leaned in close to her so she could hear him. "Tell me something interesting about yourself."

She grinned, why not go with the truth, it was unlikely he'd believe her anyways. "I'm a princess."

He pulled back a bit. "Is that so?" He studied her for a few moments, there was something about her expression... he didn't think she was joking. Well wasn't that just his luck if she was telling the truth. Either way she was gorgeous, so he'd have fun anyways.

"How about yourself, something interesting?" Mae talked close to his ear. He drummed his fingers on her back as he thought.

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

Mae gave him a dazzling smile. Well at least he was smart. She hadn't considered the possibility of any muggle consorts, but it wasn't unheard of. She could tell him about the magical world if it worked out since he'd be basically family, however temporary. He'd have to attend events with her. She'd have to give it some thought. She was sure Draco would like him. He was good looking enough.

They danced for a bit more and she motioned him down so he could hear her. "My friends and I have a table would you like to join me there."

He nodded and they approached the roped off area and she gave her name and they were allowed through. Her friends were already at the table chatting with the gents they had managed to find. There a tray of varying shots on the table.

He sat with her on the sofa style seat that wrapped around the table.

"OK, everyone, time for shots." Ginny said handing out the glasses. The group raised their glasses then took the hit. Mae made a face her nose wrinkling. It was really strong. Almost as bad as fire whiskey. Ethan smiled at her expression it was too cute. He leaned into her, "Don't drink much?"

She shook her head. "I never used to, but I have some new… friends… that rather enjoy their alcohol. I tend to get roped into it. But I've rather taken a liking to it. Though honestly I am more of a wine or cocktail person."

He nodded. "If you'd like anything else to drink just let me know."

She placed a hand on his thigh. "Don't worry about it." She motioned to the table. "It's on me, have whatever you like."

He smiled at her. It wasn't often a girl offered to buy him a drink. They continued doing shots and it wasn't long before another tray was brought out. They talked for quite awhile. She laughed and put a steadying hand against him. "I think I'm done with the shots." He grinned. She flagged down a server and got some ice water on their table. She sipped at a glass of it.

"So tell me, are you staying around here?" He was curious as to if this would lead anywhere. He was rather looking forward to a good shag.

She nodded. "I got a hotel room for my friends and I. It's a little far from here but our driver can easily take us."

He leaned in close to her his arm around her shoulders. "Is there any privacy in this room of yours?"

Mae smiled at him and studied his features. Yes, he was quite acceptable. "Yes, I took out a suite, so we all have our own bedrooms."

"Would you consider company?" He leaned a bit closer to her.

She feigned thinking. "I think that would be to my liking." He leaned down and kissed her neck pausing to sweep his tongue over the skin.

"I'm glad to hear it." He nipped lightly at the skin before pulling back and giving her a proper kiss. He massaged her tongue with his own for awhile. He moved away a bit and she was looking at him with a smile. She really was quite stunning.

"Let me just check and see how my friends are doing and perhaps we can head out of here." He nodded and studied the others. Ginny's bloke had wandered off and Hermione was kissing the blonde.

She leaned into him. "Ginny has a boyfriend so she was just looking for someone to dance."

"And what about you sweetheart, are you taken?" He fingered the ring on her hand.

She smiled at him and looked amused. "I have a fiance if that's what your asking. But he is… quite open-minded." She paused and ran a hand down his arm, "I think he'd rather like you." She winked at him.

Ethan smirked at that. Well that certainly made things more interesting. She turned and tapped Hermione on the arm. "Do you and your blonde want to head home with us?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. Mae pulled out her card again and paid for their night out. Ethan looked at the card with interest, it didn't look like any other credit card he'd seen before. Curious.

The group left the club and Mae waited. It wasn't long before the car pulled up. Ethan took in the Rolls and was now insanely curious. The driver held the door open and when she passed he clearly heard him say, "Princess."

The inside of the car was luxurious. Mae smiled, "If anyone is still looking to top up there is champagne in the holder over there." She pointed and the group nodded. The blonde went over and grabbed a glass.

"Anyone else like one?"

The group shook their head. It took a bit before they finally arrived at the hotel, but Mae kept her self pleasantly occupied between chatting with Ginny and snogging her find. The exited the limo and he found himself staring up at one of the most expensive hotels in the city. OK this was definitely getting interesting.

She entered the hotel with her group and went to the front desk. "Ananstof."

"Ah yes your highness, it's a pleasure to have you back. How is your family?"

"Quite well thank you."

He handed her a key. "Our finest suite, please let us know if you need anything to make your stay more comfortable." He motioned to one of the staff members on duty. "Martin here will escort you to your room."

Ethan was now beginning to believe her little comment back at the club. They arrived at the room and it was outstanding. It had sweeping views of the city and was more like a penthouse than a hotel room.

"Mmm… Ginny, Hermione, you two ladies have a good… sleep and shag." Mae pointed at the bedrooms and motioned for them to take their pick. Hermione smiled and wandered into the one room with her blonde and shut the door. Ginny grinned at the two of them and wandered off into her own room.

Ethan leaned down and kissed Mae's mouth capturing her's. He flicked his tongue against her lips asking permission to enter. She allowed him to kiss her deeply enjoying the way his tongue slid around her own stroking it. She pulled away and led him into the sprawling bedroom flicking her heels off as she entered.

Ethan admired the expansive room and the view provided by the floor to ceiling windows. Walking her to the bed he kept up his kisses stroking her hands along her back. When they got close he helped her out of her dress admiring her lovely figure. He leaned close to her ear his arms wrapping around her. "You're breathtaking."

She smiled at him. "You're not too bad yourself." She helped him slide his blazer off. He lifted his shirt over his head and she ran her hands down his toned stomach. Definitely a good pick. He pushed her back on the bed and plopped beside her pulling her close so they were facing each other. He kissed her His hands running down her side. He lightly gripped her backside and ran his hands over the soft flesh. They stayed like that for a few minutes just kissing and touching one another. He moved his hand behind her back and deftly undid her bra pulling it from her. He tossed it on the floor.

He rolled so he was on top of her and kissed her breasts, occasionally stopping to flick his tongue over her nipples. He lightly sucked on one before moving up to nip at her neck. Eventually he slid down her body and took her panties with him. He rose up and used his hands to position her so that her legs were spread before him. Kissing up one leg he changed him motion so that he was sliding his tongue along her inner thigh. He trailed his fingertips over the other teasing her. Eventually he flicked a tongue into her groaning against the soft skin. He slid his tongue up and down her slit occasionally dipping his tongue further in to stroke her so that she gasped. If there was one thing he liked, it was eating pussy. He parted her lips and ran his tongue over her in slow broad strokes. Mae sat up at bit resting back on her arms. She watched him slide in and out of her with this tongue, occasionally flicking it over her clit. He increased that motion until she fell back on the bed one hand grasping his hair holding him as close as she could. He pressed his tongue in just the right spot and she moaned him name as she came.

He kissed his way along her hipbone lightly and ran his tongue along her toned stomach playfully flicking at the jewel that hung from her belly button. Pulling away he removed his pants and boxers in a quick move and was back on top of her. He slid forward and into her enjoying how she wrapped her legs around him encouraging his movements. Keeping above her his hands on either side of her head he kept his focus on her face watching how she responded to the way he was moving his hips. He increased his speed when she gripped onto his arms and moaned his name. It wasn't long before he was thrusting with abandon and the came together.

He leaned forward and kissed her leisurely before rolling to the side and relaxing. He couldn't help but watch her for a bit as she drifted to sleep. He followed her shortly after.

The morning came harsh and pounding. "Oh God," she thought touching her head. Where had she put that hangover potion. She stumbled towards the end of the bed where her overnight bag had appeared and thanked the heavens for house elves. She dug through a side pocket and downed the tiny vial. She pulled out two more, she would give them to her friends at breakfast. She found her wand and headed for the bathroom but not before taking in her latest admiring his sleeping form. He was even more handsome in the light of day and she smirked, her eyes running over his lean body. She wandered into the bathroom and shut the door, happy for a bit of time by herself. She entered the shower and let the hot steam run over her washing the night away.

When she dried off with a towel she magicked her hair into long curls that fell down her back, she added a touch of makeup and wandered back out to the room to see what the house elves had packed for her. She'd told them something casual.

She pulled out a pair of comfortable lounge pants that hung off her hips and slipped on a tight t-shirt. As she finished dressing she heard a groan from the bed. She'd love to offer him a potion but magic on muggles was a no-no. Plus, he might wonder what the hell she'd given him if he was suddenly 100%.

She went and sat beside him on the bed and rested a hand on his chest. He had one arm slung over his face hiding from the sunlight. "There's a hot shower waiting for you. It might take some of the edge off." He lowered his arm and a bit and peeked at her.

"You're probably right." He crawled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the main room when you're done. They'll be quite a spread for breakfast if you're interested in staying."

Mae wandered out with the two other potions. She slipped into Ginny's room and she was wrapped in a towel looking a bit green. Mae grinned at her, "You're going to love me." She walked over and handed her the vial and patted her on the back.

"You're a god send. I totally forgot to bring some with me."

"Not a problem." She smirked. "After being with the boys so much I always carry it on me now."

"Smart move."

"I'm going to see how Hermione is fairing. She doesn't strike me as the sort to get sloshed."

Ginny laughed. "No, no she isn't. It happens once in a blue moon."

"Oh," She pointed to the bag that had appeared on the floor. "I had a house elf bring you something cozy to wear."

"Thank you, I really didn't want to be crawling around in that dress from last night."

Mae nodded and left the room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa dressed in a pair of leggings and a comfortable looking hoodie with her head between her hands. Mae tapped her on the shoulder and she took the vial and downed it.

"Thank you so much! And thank you for the clothes, that was quite thoughtful."

"No walk of shame for us… so how was blondie?" She sat beside Hermione on the sleek leather sofa.

"Mmm… I had so much fun to be honest. And his name is Anthony."

There was a knock at the door and Mae answered it. "You have wonderful timing." She let the attendant into the room and he pulled in a cart behind him. He set up a delicious spread of breakfast goodies on the table and departed with a quick bow. Ethan came out first in his t-shirt and jeans carrying his blazer. "That looks delicious."

"Come help yourself." Mae motioned to him and he sat beside her. He gave her a rather thorough kiss and grabbed a plate helping himself to the spread.

Ginny emerged from her bedroom and Anthony came out of his.

Ginny practically bounded to the table plopping onto a chair on the other side of the low table, "Oh thank god, I'm absolutely starving."

Mae laughed. "When aren't you? I envy your metabolism."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her and loaded up her plate.

Anthony smiled and sat beside Hermione placing a hand on her leg. Hermione blushed and lightly kissed him.

"So ladies, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Anthony inquired. He hadn't talked to the other girls much but he was intensely curious about the luxury accommodations they were sharing. He hadn't been expecting that when he went to Hermione.

Mae popped a grape in her mouth and looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm not sure actually. I didn't get past the night out part in my mental picture of our outing."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her and teased her, "I'm shocked at your declining hostess skills. Where's the 5 point plan?"

Mae laughed. "I'll have to ask Marie."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Marie?"

"I told you, superfluous staff. She's my personal assistant. You didn't think I actually booked all this stuff myself did you?" She winked at Hermione and Ethan listened becoming more and more curious about the lovely girl he'd spent the night with.

"Of course she is." Ginny said teasing. She flicked her eyes between the two boys, "Mae here rather has quite the collection of little helpers at her beck in call."

"Privileges, darling." Mae said waving a hand flippantly. "So tell me, what would any of you like to do? You fellows are more than welcome to join us."

Ginny looked between the two, "Always accept her invitations. Seriously, best pampering of your life."

The two boys grinned. "Of course, I'd love to," said Ethan resting a hand on Mae's thigh.

Anthony looked interested. "Sure, I'm up for joining in." Hermione smiled as Anthony took her hand and squeezed.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "How about we go to the theatre?"

Mae smiled, she looked at the two boys. "Would that work for you two? I know not all the boys are a fan."

Ethan waved a hand, "No, I rather like that idea."

Anthony nodded in agreement.

She smiled. "OK theatre it is. I'll call down. I'll let the concierge surprise us. I'll also get you two a change of clothes so you don't have to be running around in your club wear. Just let me know your sizes." The two boys told her. She looked at the girls, "We should actually change too. I plan to take everyone out for a lovely lunch. I am not sure they'd appreciate leggings and t-shirts." She grinned.

Mae headed to the phone and made the call downstairs. "They be up with some appropriate clothing within the hour."

Ginny smiled. "Mae can I get you to join me in my room for a moment." Mae nodded and followed her in. "Can I watch the television? I've never seen one before except in my dad's photos."

Looking bemused Mae showed her how to use the remote control and left her looking fascinated as she flicked through the channels.

She came back and found Ethan and Anthony chatting with Hermione. She sat next to Ethan and he wrapped an arm around her. "So gorgeous, you know I'm a student, what do you do?"

She smiled. "I'm a student too, I go to a boarding school in Scotland."

Ethan blinked and he squeezed her waist. "How old are you sweetheart?"

Smiling at him she stroked his thigh. "17, that isn't a problem is it?"

Ethan thought carefully. He was 8 years older than her, but damn. She was a pleasure. "Aren't you a little young to be engaged?" He rubbed a thumb over the massive diamond on her finger.

"Mmm, it's an arranged marriage." Mae thought of Draco and smiled.

Ethan was shocked. "Really?"

"It's quite common with my position."

"You were serious last night weren't you." He was floored. "Which country?"

"Austria."

He nodded, he really wasn't sure what to say to that.

She poked him playfully. "It doesn't change anything. Just treat me normally."

Smiling at her he stroked her hand. "You have yourself a deal."

"So tell me, what made you want to get into medicine?" She studied his face. Yes, she wouldn't mind have a cute doctor to see when she was navigating her muggle affairs.

"Well, my younger sister has cancer, in remission thankfully, but watching all the good people who helped her really made me want to give something back." He had a soft smile on his face. She liked his motivation. She adored Draco, Blaise, and Theo… but philanthropy wasn't exactly their strong suit. They were all quite selfish prats 99% of the time. They did everything for a reason. So very Slytherin of them.

"That's really admirable… It's great to hear that you've found something you feel so strongly about.

"What about you, do you have anything in your life you feel strongly about?"

She thought for a moment. OK, perhaps she was selfish too, she just liked her new boys and living in the lap of luxury. She decided to go with something that didn't sound too bad, "Honestly, travel. I love visiting different countries. I've had tutors for most of my life who would travel with me, so I've spent quite a lot of time in foreign countries. It also gives me an opportunity to develop relationships that will be helpful when I come into power. Honestly, a good chunk of my socialization has a political motivation."

"That must be difficult at such a young age."

She shook her head. "Difficult wouldn't be quite the right word. I've been raised into it. Tedious perhaps. My parents did humour me though when it came to my marriage. They let me choose my own suitable match."

He chuckled. "And what would that be?"

"Gorgeous, well-bred, outrageously wealthy, powerful."

"Dare I ask if I'd recognize your fiance's name?"

"Do you know the Malfoy Corporation?"

He nodded. They were quite famous and had their hands in everything.

"The owner's son, Draco Malfoy."

Wow, so this was wading into billionaire waters. He swallowed a bit. "And he doesn't mind this?" He motioned between the two of them.

She winked at him. "No, like I said I think he'd rather like your looks. We have an understanding." She stroked a finger down his arm. "You'll have to let me know if you're interested in meeting him sometime."

He'd experimented a bit when he was younger, this might not be too bad a deal. He grinned at her, "I think we could manage that."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Mmm… I like you… you'll have to come visit my home sometime. I can fly you out, we have a jet."

He chuckled, of course she did. This whole thing had been totally surreal.

"Is that so?"

"We treat our guests," she gave him a suggestive look, "very well."

Hermione had been eavesdropping. "Mae, don't you think you have enough toys. There aren't enough days in the week." She smirked at her.

Ethan raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "I keep consorts."

He laughed. It was like he'd fallen into another time period. "Seriously?"

"Quite serious." She was actually smirking at him and playful glint in her eyes. "If you're interested I share, my Blaise and Theo are…" She looked thoughtful, "delectable."

Ginny had come and leaned on the couch hearing their conversation. "Are they ever… good lord…" She fanned herself. "I mean, they're still stuck up prats who are about as friendly as an iceberg, but they are so very pretty."

Ethan laughed at the description. "So personality isn't so important to you?" He grinned.

She waved a finger, "Ah, ah, ah… they are perfectly lovely with me. But I will concede that they are total arses to everyone else."

Ginny continued talking at Ethan, "You want an arse, wait until you meet Malfoy." She dramatically shivered. "He's like an ice front that one. It amazes me that he hasn't tripped with how high his nose is stuck in the air."

Hermione giggled. "Well Ginny you have to give him some credit, since Mae has been around he's at least stopped being openly hostile towards us. I imagine it absolutely pained him that his lovely fiance buddied up to us."

Anthony had been listening with interest. "Why the hostility?"

Ginny laughed. "We'll go with school rivalry. He despises us to the very depths of his soul, if he has one." She smirked. "My boyfriend turned down his offer of friendship in first year and he hasn't forgotten it. I don't think he's ever not gotten what he's wanted."

Mae made an amused sound. "He never told me about that. I always wondered why he was glaring daggers at Harry whenever I talked to him."

Ginny grinned. "You don't know the half of it. We'll have to enlighten you sometime."

Ethan poked Mae playfully. "Sounds like you sure know how to pick them."

Hermione giggled. "Oh no, Malfoy's madly in love with her. He is quite the doting fiance. I don't think I'd ever actually seen him smile until those two got together. Sneer, and smirk yes, smile no."

Mae laughed. "I admit, he has quite the reputation. But he is really very sweet. Now, enough about my love life."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, but we haven't even gotten to Asher, Nate, or Spencer…"

Ethan smirked, "do tell…"

Mae shook her head.

Ginny grinned, "Mae has a monopoly on the hottest guys in our school. Drives the other girls absolutely mad. Of course, that's when they aren't sucking up to her."

Hermione nodded, "Our school is divided into different houses, she's got a full set."

Mae put her head in her hands. Ginny patted her on the back. "Should we mention the parties… after all, the lovely Ethan should know what he's getting into if he's interested in sticking around for the benefits…"

Ethan quirked up an eyebrow. Anthony leaned forward. "Parties?" They said in tandem.

Hermione laughed, hard. "Mae here is quite wicked…she likes them all, together, at the same time…I've heard she's quite bossy, telling them all what to do…"

Mae raised her head, "You two are terrible. See if I let you raid my closet again." Her lip was twitching into a smile.

Ethan processed the information. "Bossy eh?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course the guy would pick out that part."

There was a knock at the door. Mae bolted up, "Thank god… I've got it." The group chuckled.

She came back carrying two large shopping bags and an envelope. "OK, now we can focus… gentlemen." She handed them each a bag. Ethan noticed it was from an upscale retailer. She set the envelope on the table. "OK, we have our tickets… let's get pretty."

She nodded at the girls. "There should be something stylish for each of you in your rooms."

Mae dragged Ethan back to their room. He dropped his bag and pinned her against the door and kissed her hard. He moved down kissing her neck, "I didn't know you'd be quite so, naughty…" He nipped at her neck. "Hard to imagine, you're such a pretty young thing…"

She laughed. "I was innocent as the driven white snow before I got into that school. My trio are quite the corrupters. Things just aren't the same after you've been tied up naked and spanked in front of a group of beautiful young men."

"Really?" He purred against her throat. He dipped his tongue to drift along the top of her breasts. "That sounds like quite the show."

"Blaise is quite the exhibitionist."

"MmmHmmm… I think I'd like an invite to one of your parties…" He kissed her collarbone and slid his mouth up to nibble on her earlobe.

"Oh, I am going to be arranging one for next weekend… you're more than welcome to come."

"You'll have to give me your number."

"Definitely… I admit though, I'm not always the easiest to reach. Our school is really touchy about cell phones disrupting things."

"That's OK, I can reach you on the weekend right?"

"Mmm… starting Friday night… I'll have my assistant set up the transportation for us. She'll make sure you make it to join us." She tapped him on the nose and smiled. "We should get dressed."

Mae slipped by him and approached the large bag near her bed. House elves, still fabulous. She slipped on a pair of skin hugging black leather pants and a blue silk halter top. She lifted a gorgeous mink hooded jacket from her bag and slipped it on. It was getting quite chilly. She slipped on a diamond tennis bracelet and a pair of heels. She grabbed a designer purse from her bag and discretely slipped her wand inside.

He found a rich wool peacoat in the bag, a clearly very expensive dress shirt and slacks. There was even a soft scarf in the bag. He noticed a receipt in the bag and took a quick peek. It was over 1500 pounds. He raised an eyebrow and got dressed. He left his clothes hanging on the back of a chair. He didn't care if he got them back, he clearly had an upgrade.

He turned to Mae and groaned. She was bending over and looking in her bag. The leather pants she had on were like second skin. He approached her and slipped a hand down her backside and squeezed. She jumped a little and stood and batted him playfully. "Enough of that or we won't be leaving the room."

He grinned at her. "Not such a bad thing."

The two ended up leaving the room and found the group waiting and all looking very sharp. Ginny came over and petted Mae's jacket. "You didn't show us the furs…"

Mae laughed, "They are mostly stored at our winter residence. When you guys come for a girls night again, we'll pop over there and I'll get you something of your own to pet."

Ginny grinned and hugged her. "You're amazing!"

Mae hugged her back and smiled.

The group headed out and went downstairs. "Our car should be here." They exited with a smile from the doorman and the sleek Rolls Royce limo was back. They piled in. Mae held up a bottle of expensive champagne. "Anyone up for a drink?" The group nodded and she passed out the drinks.

They chatted over the drinks and Ethan kept his arm around her shoulders stroking the soft fur. He could get used to this.

They arrived at an luxurious restaurant. The doorman there welcomed them and they approached the attendant with the list. "Ananstof." They were welcomed and escorted to a beautiful table with a lovely view of the nearby park. They sat and were presented with a menu.

"Would you care for some drinks first?"

Mae looked at her group, "Would you all like some wine?" They nodded and Mae ordered two bottles of her favourite.

Hermione grinned, "You're spoiling us again."

"Only the finest for my friends. I actually had the concierge find me a restaurant that served it."

Ethan scanned his menu noticing there were no prices.

"Order whatever catches your interest." Mae said to the group smiling.

The group chatted for awhile after ordering and smiled when the food was served. It looked delicious.

Ethan tried the delicate beef strip and it melted in his mouth. God that was good. He helped himself to some wine and sipped it. That was amazing too. Mae excused herself for a moment to head to the ladies room.

Anthony couldn't help himself, "What's up with the wine? I've never tasted anything so…" He paused.

"Rich?" Ginny interjected.

He laughed and nodded. "Dare I ask how much?"

"It's about 7000 pounds a bottle." Hermione supplied taking a sip of hers and letting it rest on her palette before swallowing. She thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of it slipping down her throat.

Ethan almost choked. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope," Hermione let the 'p' pop. "She doesn't look at prices. It's a completely foreign concept for her."

He was flabbergasted. There was a year of his tuition money on the table being sipped away.

"When we first hung out with her she let us raid her closet. She's got millions of pounds worth of clothing she never wears." Ginny said casually sipping the wine.

Hermione nodded. "You should see what Malfoy spends on her. He's quite fond of shopping himself so I hear and he tends to splurge. You've seen the rock on her finger. There was an article in it in the rag mags once they got engaged. It worth well over 2 million pounds."

Anthony put his head in his hands. "That's completely outrageous."

Ethan nodded. He remembered casually stroking the gem and shivered.

Mae returned and slipped back into her chair. The group went back to eating.

"How is everything? Do you guys like it?" Mae asked curious.

"It's lovely thank you." Hermione said smiling. The others nodded.

They drank the rest of the wine and Mae offered them another bottle.

Ginny laughed. "Are you trying to get us drunk again?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of that… but if you want to be we can make it happen." She winked at her.

"It's far too early for that," Hermione said primly.

"Oh, you'll change your mind in the summer. I'll take you to our beach house in the south of France and we'll relax at the seaside and you'll have cocktails with breakfast." Mae said casually smiling.

Ginny grinned. "It's a date."

The group finished their meal and Mae slipped her card to the waiter and he disappeared with it bringing back a receipt for her to sign.

"OK my friends, off to the theatre."

They returned to the limo and found themselves at the theatre with prime seats. They enjoyed the show immensely.

Once they exited. Mae pulled Ethan down for a kiss. "Here, you can reach my assistant at this number." She handed him an elegant business card. "I expect to see you next weekend."

He nodded. "The girls and I are going to go do some shopping." She pointed to the street across for them at the luxury shops.

"Take the car and it'll drop you two wherever you want to go."

Ethan nodded and gave her another slow kiss. "I'll be seeing you soon gorgeous."

Anthony and him entered the limo giving the driver their respective addresses. The black window slid back up leaving them in privacy.

Anthony slapped him on the back. "You're an insanely lucky bloke."

The girls actually began their journey back to Hogwarts via apparation and floo. They got back to Hogwarts just before dinner.


	24. Kitten has Claws

Mae entered the Great Hall and stood behind Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gave her the once over. "You look edible, love. He slid a hand down the back of one leather covered thigh. She leaned down and gave him a kiss before sliding in beside him at the table. She greeted Theo and Blaise.

"Did you have fun with your girls?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, do tell." Blaise said.

She proceeded to tell them about her little adventure.

"Seriously, Granger brought back a bloke?" Theo laughed. "I can't even picture it. Who knew the bookworm had it in her."

"And really Mae, a muggle?" Blaise tsk'd.

"Oh, you'll like him. He's gorgeous. Older than us too. He's 25."

Theo grinned, "And what does this muggle of yours do?"

"He's studying to be a doctor."

Theo nodded in approval.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"It's what they call muggle healers." Theo supplied. "Really Drake, with all the business your father does in the muggle world you think you'd be better acquainted with some of their practices."

Draco sniffed and tilted his head up in an arrogant pose. "I don't deal with muggles."

Mae laughed. "Really Draco, you're terrible." She poked him.

Theo tapped a finger on his chin. "This means we can't floo to your home doesn't it."

"Nope, you're all flying with me. We can apparate to London then I am going to break out one of the jets. I haven't used one in ages."

Theo grinned. "I actually love to fly."

The weekend arrived quickly and Mae was on her cellphone with Ethan as he was driven to the airfield in the provided car. The group were in a private lounge waiting, drinking expensive scotch and chatting.

"Yes, don't worry Ethan. You'll be able to find us easily. The driver will pull up right near our lounge." She made a few sounds and hung up.

She went and sat on Draco's lap and he stroked her bare thigh. She was wearing a dangerously short skirt and a lovely slip of a top that dipped low showcasing her bust.

"So my love," he dragged his tongue along her throat before sucking gently, "are you looking forward to our little party?"

"Mmm, definitely."

Theo grinned, "I brought a few party favours," he motioned to his bag. "It'll spice things up a bit."

Mae tilted her head to the side. "Now I am immensely curious."

"You'll love it gorgeous."

They looked up when the dark limo slid up beside the building, resting just outside the large windows with a prime view of the airfield. Mae stood and headed towards the entrance, she opened the door and motioned to Ethan. He came carrying a bag and grinned when he saw Mae. He pulled her into a quick kiss and held her hand as she tugged him into the lounge. "Alright, it looks like introductions are in order."

Everyone rose.

"Everyone this is Ethan."

They nodded.

She took him down the line of males so he could shake hands with each of them, "Asher, Spencer, Nate, Blaise, Theo, and of course, this in Draco."

Ethan took in the man Ginny and Hermione had said was an arrogant frosty prick. He made an imposing figure. He was tall with a regal bearing and was exceedingly good looking. His hair actually had a silver sheen to the blonde. He'd never seen that before. His pale grey eyes were calculating as he studied the muggle.

Mae slipped her hand around his waist. "Play nice Draco."

Draco reached his hand out and they shook. "A pleasure." Draco drawled.

Ethan nodded. "Likewise."

"OK," Theo clapped his hands. "Now that we're done with the pissing contest how about we get going. I personally want to get on board and start our party."

The other boys nodded and Mae led them out to the airfield. There was a lear jet parked not to far away from the lounge.

The muggleborn wizards were quite excited knowing what it meant to be flying in a private jet. Mae walked beside Draco and he kept an arm around her waist.

Nate slung an arm around Ethan's shoulder. "Don't worry about Draco doc, he's pretty much a dick to everyone that isn't Mae."

Blaise nodded from beside them, "A complete asshole."

Draco turned, "I can hear you two you know." He had a smirk on his face. Mae giggled beside him and gave him a side hug. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek a genuine smile on his face.

A flight attendant stood outside the staircase welcoming the group. They boarded the plane and there were long cream leather sofas and a few lounge chairs running along the sides of the plane. A sleek table sat between the couches.

They each sat comfortably and the jet began to move.

"So," Theo said, "Where's the booze?"

"Once we get a cruising altitude I'll get the flight attendant to bring out the good stuff." Mae said comfortably tucked into Draco's side.

Ethan studied the couple. They looked really good together. Just the way they sat. They had the same elegant mannerisms and poised posture. He glanced around the plane. There wasn't a bloke there that didn't look like he'd stepped out of magazine. He could see what Mae's friends had been on about.

Blaise nodded at the newcomer. "So, I heard Mae got you drunk and took advantage of you. And tada, you're here in our little club."

Ethan laughed. "I suppose you could put it that way. She 'accidentally' bumped into me at the beginning of the night and here I am."

"The girls made me choose someone and sent me hunting. We had a bet going that I could get him back to us in 5 minutes."

"Oh, really?" Blaise said leaning forward. "And did you win that little bet?"

"It took more like 6, but the bartender was a bit slow on the drink delivery. Hermione was timing me."

The group grinned. Theo snorted. "Blaming the bartender are we. You may be losing your touch hun. Six whole minutes?"

Mae stuck her tongue out at him.

The jet began to coast down the run way picking up speed.

Blaise grinned at the man, "It took her all of 30 seconds to hook me."

Draco laughed. "About 10 for me." He fingered the diamond on her hand. "We were what, engaged in a week?"

Mae smiled. "About that yes." She turned to him and he gave her that look that made her melt. She could see his love for her burning in his eyes.

Blaise cleared his throat. "UmmHmm… if you two could not make moon-eyes at each for the whole weekend that would be lovely."

The other boys gave each other amused smiles. Ethan could see what the girls had meant. Draco was definitely in love with her. He looked totally different when he was looking at her. His eyes lost that cold calculating look and his mouth slipped into a smile.

Theo laughed noticing Ethan's expression, "Wait 'til you see the two of them go at it. It's scorching hot."

Blaise nodded with a grin. "We're still working on getting her to kiss us like that."

The jet took off and the Theo turned around to look out the window. "I rather love the view once we get up. It's pretty fantastic looking out over the clouds."

It wasn't long before they were at cruising altitude and the flight attendant appeared with a cart of tumblers and several bottles of expensive looking liquor. She set them on the table and left. The sound of club music started over the speakers and the cabin darkened slightly.

"That's more like it." Asher said reaching forward to hand out the glasses. He slipped them each one and began dropping ice into the glasses. He poured next.

"Thanks mate." Draco raised his glass to him.

The group did a quick cheers and started to down their drinks. Mae sipped hers and made a face. "What is it with you boys and your nasty tasting liquor. That's the last time I let Theo put in the drink order."

Theo laughed. "Your sipping some of the best scotch money can buy love. That's a 50 year old special edition your wrinkling your nose at. We just have to work on your palate."

Nate selected another bottle. He poured a glass. "I'll trade you Mae, I suspect you'll like this one."

She sniffed at it and took a sip. She gave a happy smile.

Theo smirked. "See I was thinking of you." He'd added a bottle of peach schnapps to the order knowing she'd probably give him hell if he pulled a Blaise.

Ethan watched the interaction between the group. They were totally comfortable with each other and had a really good vibe. He wasn't sure what to expect when Mae's friends had described the little group.

Blaise smirked. He nodded at Ethan. "We have to keep an eye on Mae, she's a total lightweight."

"That's just because of the shear quantity of alcohol you lot keep giving me. Plus Blaise, it's not healthy to be able to drink your weight in booze."

Blaise chuckled, "But it's so much fun my lovely princess."

Theo poured the group another round.

"So I'm curious," Spencer said meeting Theo's eyes, "How much?" He lifted his glass.

"That lot runs about 5000 pounds a bottle."

Ethan winced internally.

Spencer nodded and took another swig.

"Oo, I said I had a special treat for you princess."

Mae looked curious and Draco put a hand on her thigh.

Theo dug through his bag and slid a small mirror onto the table. He tossed his black Amex on the table. Ethan's eyes widened when he saw it. Next a tightly rolled 50 pound note. Draco arched an eyebrow. Theo took out a bag of white power and laid out a line.

Draco smirked. "Really Theo?"

"You know I love my recreational hobbies."

Blaise chuckled beside him, "I wondered when you were going to break out the good stuff. You've been far too tame lately."

"Ah, I didn't want to scare off our lovely princess."

Mae was watching the proceeding with interest. Of course she'd heard of cocaine, but she'd never thought she'd try it.

Theo winked at her, "I'll demonstrate gorgeous." He expertly moved the card, lifted the mirror, took the bill and snorted a line.

He handed it over to Blaise and he repeated the process. Draco took it next and just as expertly slid the bill across the glass.

Draco helped Mae make a neat line and held the mirror for her while she copied their actions. She sniffed a few times.

"It'll take a few minutes to hit you." Theo said watching as Draco passed the mirror along.

Nate and Spencer declined. Asher winked at Draco and slid the bill across the mirror in a practiced motion breathing in. Ethan was last. He'd done it before so he shrugged internally and took a line.

Theo raised his glass to the group and they shared a toast. "To being young, rich, and gorgeous."

The group laughed.

Mae moved into Draco's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You'll have to let me know how you feel love, it can be a bit intense the first time." He kissed her neck lightly sucking at the soft flesh.

Asher smirked humour in his eyes. "So who here thought a month ago that they'd be sitting in a private jet with a princess snorting blow."

Theo raised his hand. The others raised their eyebrows at him. "What, I have a rich imagination."

Draco chuckled against Mae sending pleasant vibrations through her.

"Life does throw interesting curves at you." Spencer said reaching for his drink.

Blaise turned to Ethan. "So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Mae nodded. "Yes, I haven't actually got to talk to you much."

Ethan smiled. "Well I'm studying to become a doctor, which takes up the vast majority of my time. I love to go clubbing to let off steam. When I do have free time I usually read something non-taxing and perform a bit. I am rather fond of playing the guitar."

"Ooo," Mae smiled. "I don't have a musician yet. Do you sing too?"

He winked at her, "Indeed I do. I'll have to give you a bit of a performance sometime."

Mae suddenly leaned back against Draco and shuddered. "Wow…" She felt amazing. Like she could take on the world.

Draco laughed and stroked his hands over her stomach. "There you go… I was waiting for it to kick in."

Theo was smirking across from her. Blaise looked amused. Asher had his eyebrow quirked up at her humour dancing in his eyes.

"Mmm…" Mae opened her eyes. "She lifted Draco's hands from his waist and stood. "I should thank Theo."

She approached him and he leaned back on the sofa and she straddled him. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her forward. She leaned down and gave him a hard kiss. Their tongues fought and Theo pulled her more tightly against him. She tangled her hands in his hair and massaged her tongue over his. She moaned against his mouth and he squeezed her bottom. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. He moved his lips up and dropped a peck on the tip of her nose. "Glad you're happy love."

Ethan studied Draco's reaction to this little turn of events. He looked amused. Draco caught his eye and smirked. Mae slid off of Theo only to be tugged into Blaise's lap. "You're not going anywhere." He slid his lips up her neck until his lips were against her ear, "Are you looking forward to having that sweet little pussy fucked? I'm looking forward to bending you over." Ethan raised an eyebrow at the comment.

She wiggled in Blaise's lap and slapped his arm with a grin. "You don't know how to behave do you?"

He nipped at her neck. "Nope." Blaise held her and motioned for for Draco to pass him her glass. He leaned forward and took it and offered it to her.

"I do believe your trying to get me drunk…"

"And high…" Theo said with a straight face.

Spencer grinned and Nate laughed. Asher looked quite amused.

She let Blaise tilt the glass to her lips and she drank. She licked her lips, "That really does taste good."

Theo smiled. "I didn't want a lecture like you gave Blaise last time."

Ethan quirked an eyebrow at their banter.

Noticing the look Theo leaned forward. "She gave him a good talking to claiming he was quote, "trying to poison her with that fowl liquid he called a drink"."

Blaise chuckled. "You know it's fun. She's cute when she's annoyed." He traced a finger down the side of her face. He helped her with a few more sips of her drink before reaching for his own and taking a deep swig. Ethan observed their easy affection with interest. Blaise swept her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck with a feathery touch.

She wiggled again. "That tickles."

"Oh does it princess," He slipped his hands up under her shirt.

"Don't you dare."

"Our princess is quite ticklish… especially right here." He moved her fingers in just the right way along her side and she jerked laughing. He kept it up until she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, Blaise you have to stop." He stilled his hands. "Where have I heard that before…" He chuckled darkly.

The group had amused looks on their faces.

She wiggled out of his grasp. "You're evil. I am going back to Draco." She wandered back over to him and plopped in his lap.

"What makes you think that you'll be any safer with me love?" He slid a possessive hand along her thigh just dipping under her skirt teasingly. He bit her neck hard enough that she yelped.

"I swear I can't win with you lot."

Theo looked wounded. "I haven't bit you in ages. Not that I can say the same about you." He pulled down his shirt collar revealing an angry blue mark.

Asher winked. "Ethan mate, we'll warn you now. You really need to watch her. In certain positions she really clamps down with her teeth." He revealed a similar mark on his neck.

"It's a bit of an ongoing joke… we've actually had a matching set before." Nate chuckled.

Ethan grinned. He really liked this lot. They were quite amusing. They seemed quite a bit older than he knew they were. Especially Asher, Blaise, Theo, and Draco. They had a sort of confidence that not many people could pull off so naturally. "I'll keep that in mind." He winked at her.

Mae reached for her drink and Blaise slid it across the table to her. She sat back against Draco and drank the rest of it. She still felt so good. She also felt like she had far too much energy. She couldn't wait to get back to the palace and use it in the best way possible. She sat the glass down and Blaise leaned forward and refilled it for her.

"So where are we heading exactly?" Ethan asked. He hadn't really been told much about this little adventure.

Spencer grinned. "Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna. Prepare to be blown away."

"Mae has a lovely spot tucked away in the imperial apartments." Nate supplied taking another drink.

Ethan nodded, a palace eh? He was quite curious. He'd been to Buckingham before on a tour. He wondered what this would be like.

Theo was now leaning forward making neat little lines on the mirror. He took another line and passed it to Blaise who repeated the motion. Draco motioned for it and helped himself. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Really good…"

Theo nodded, "Let us know when you start to come down a bit". He pulled a large bag from his bag filled with many, many smaller ones. "I have plenty."

Blaise burst out laughing. "Theo, how many people did you exactly expect to be at this party?"

"Well…" He drawled. "I figured I could leave some at our lovely princesses' home. Save me from doing any more international drug smuggling." He smirked as the boys laughed. He pulled out a second huge bag filled with brightly coloured tablets.

"God, your lucky we don't have to go through any security checks." Draco was bemused.

"Yes, why don't we?" Ethan asked curious.

"Because we're fabulously wealthy and Mae owns the country we're landing in." Theo smirked. "There are a lot of perks to our particular lifestyle."

Mae giggled. "This isn't exactly new for those two." She motioned to Blaise and Theo. "They were already rich and horribly spoiled when we met."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Now that is the pot calling the kettle black."

"Now, I never said I wasn't spoiled."

Draco laughed, he kissed her neck. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mae grinned. "I also have diplomatic immunity. So even if they found something they couldn't do a damn thing about it. I've never once had my plane or person searched."

Ethan smiled. "I could see that coming in quite handy."

"Yes, I can bring in all the fruits and vegetables I please."

Theo laughed hard. Draco and Blaise didn't get the reference, but the muggleborn boys did and Ethan was chuckling.

Mae finished her second drink and Theo refilled it this time. She had a really good buzz going on top of the energy she was feeling. Draco was on his fourth.

There were already two empty bottles of the overpriced scotch on the table.

"So, is this a typical outing for you all?" Ethan asked.

"Hmmm…" Theo tapped a finger on his chin. "Yes, but we haven't got to the hot sex and amazing food yet."

"We'll get to her place, drink a lot more, and have ourselves a little entertainment…" Blaise said smirking.

They chatted for the rest of the flight and they tucked Theo's goodies away preparing for their descent. It wasn't long before they were back on the ground and moving into a long limo with tiny flags flapping from the corners of its hood.

Mae slipped onto the plush leather seat and grinned at the boys who were making themselves comfortable. "Who wants some champagne?"

The group nodded and she started handing out the drinks. Sipping hers she cuddled up to Asher and let him wrap a arm around her waist. "So," she started, "I've arranged for us to have dinner once we get there then we can head up to my rooms."

"Thank god," Blaise groused, "I'm starving."

Theo shot him an amused look. "You ate before we left."

"You're one to talk. Like you aren't."

Theo laughed. "You may have a valid point."

The limo ride took about thirty minutes and they approached the palace from the long circular driveway. Mae touched a button and the moonroof slid open. "You can take a look if you like Ethan. The others have all been here before."

He stood and peeked out of the window and took in the massive structure they were approaching. It was lit up against the night sky and it looked about twice the size of lush gardens seemed to stretch out for as far as he could see. He was a bit awed. He came back in and sat back down. "That is something else."

The boys nodded in agreement. They pulled up at the main entrance and someone opened the door for them. The group exited the car. Mae smiled, "Don't worry about your bags. They'll be brought up to my rooms."

They entered the palace and attendants bowed as Mae passed. The doors opened for them and the moved into the Great Hall which stretched into the distance in either direction. The carpet was a rich red, the wall white plaster work with golden features. The ceiling was an amazing fresco. The chandeliers that hung above were absolutely massive. They passed room after room leaving Ethan a bit overwhelmed. They eventually reached a familiar dining room.

Theo sighed. "That is quite the walk."

Mae laughed. "Consider it good exercise."

Theo winked at her. "I can think of much better ways to exercise."

She met his pace and linked her arm with his. "Is that so?"

They took their places at the table Theo letting Mae go with a kiss. Draco and Mae sat side by side at the head of the table Blaise and Theo taking their places directly to their right and left. The others took spots past alongside them.

A waiter appeared with menus and handed them out.

"Princess, what would you like to drink?"

She looked at the table. Theo nodded at her, "I could go for some Domaine Leflaive Montrachet Grand Cru."

Mae looked at the rest of the guys. "Does anyone want a bottle of red?"

Draco smiled. "They might as well bring out some Domaine Jean-Louis Chave Ermitage Cuvee Cathelin." Both his and Theo's voice had lilted into perfect French accents.

The boys studied their menus and placed their orders with the waiter.

The wine appeared in short order. Draco nodded to the table. "The Ananstof family has one of the best wine cellars in the world. If there is anything you all would like to try just let her know."

Mae smiled at him and placed a hand over his on the table. She squeezed it and he took it and kissed the back of it.

"So," Theo said, "How's your high sweetheart, still feeling amazing."

She winked at him. "Not too bad at all. You know, you three," She motioned between Theo, Blaise, and Draco, "Are thoroughly corrupting me."

Blaise leered at her. "My job isn't done until the process is totally complete. And even then, I am sure I can think of something else…"

Theo chuckled. "Ah, princess, we've only just started."

Draco leaned in close to her ear and his voice lowered. "I still haven't had you lick my ass and fuck me. " His tongue flicked out and ran along the shell of her ear.

The image flashed in her mind. She shuddered at the tone in his voice and hotly blushed.

Blaise laughed amused. "Dare I ask what you said to make our lovely princess turn such an endearing shade of red."

"Just something I'd like her to think about." Draco smirked taking a sip of the wine.

She looked at Blaise. "He's just as bad as you sometimes."

Ethan watched the three and could tell they were quite close. Their banter flowed easily and the trio seemed to enjoy playing with the princess constantly teasing her. The food arrived carried by a group of servers.

Draco took a piece of lamb and made a sound of approval. The princess had a lush looking salad scattered with fruit. Draco tapped her and raised his fork to her feeding her a bite.

"That is good." She purred happily.

She studied Theo's plate and he had a rich looking pasta. He smirked as she stabbed a piece and popped it in her mouth. She made the same happy sound. She repeated the process with Blaise's plate.

Blaise chuckled. "Our princess here always orders the least interesting thing on the menu then spends her time nicking bites from our plates."

She winked at them. "It's more fun to sample different things." She looked suggestively down the table, "Variety is the spice of life after all."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her then gave her a heated look.

She took a drink of her wine and met his eyes over the rim of her glass. She licked her lips and set the glass down.

The boys down the table watched as the pair held each others eyes. Ethan was smiling looking at the two interact. Spencer and Nate's mouths quirked into smiles and Asher rolled his eyes internally, they were still looking at each other their eyes flicking over each others features. Those two would die flirting with each other.

Draco chuckled and took another bite of his lamb.

The rest of the meal passed in good humour with the group making suggestive comments at Mae. Theo was a total flirt and every other sentence out of his mouth was laced with innuendo. When they were satiated Mae suggested they continue their little party up in her room.

She was a bit wobbly when she stood and Draco swept her up into his arms.

Blaise laughed and met Ethan's eyes. "Total lightweight."

"Ah, but she's so… uninhibited… when she's sloshed." Theo said a smirk on his face. Draco led them already familiar with the weaving hallways. He set her down just outside her apartment. Mae turned and pulled Draco down for a fiery kiss. She ran her hands through his soft hair and nipped at this lower lip. She mouthed, "I love you" against his lips and he pulled away to brush a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Now now lovely," Theo wrapped a hand around her elbow, "You two should at least wait until we get somewhere a bit more comfortable."

Mae grinned at him and nodded. She opened the doors and led them through her luxurious rooms. Ethan took in the view admiring the intricate details of everything.

She arrived at her bedroom and led them in. The lights were dim again and the table was spread with various bottles and plates of snacks. The same heavy beat of the music played in the background and the guys made themselves at home collapsing onto the couches that surrounded the table. They noticed a new addition to the room. Where there used to be a floor space with plush carpets was a large thin mattress spread over the floor covered in what looked like silk. There were soft fur throws and piles of pillows on the ground.

Blaise smirked at Mae. "And what my dear, did you have in mind for your little play area?"

She winked at him, "Not getting rug burn on my knees."

Draco chuckled and kissed her neck. She sat perched on his thigh.

"Touche." Blaise winked a her.

Theo took out his mirror again and started arranging neat lines. Asher looked through the bottle labels and picked up one. He started pouring tequila shots. He passed around a salt shaker and a tray of lemon slices.

Draco instructed Mae. "Shake a bit of salt onto the back of your hand. Lick it then take the shot. Bite the lemon after."

"Ready?" Asher inquired.

Theo stopped his arranging and picked up his shot. The group licked at the salt and downed them at the same time. Mae winced and bit into her lemon with a grimace. "That is probably the worst thing you lot have given me yet."

Blaise gave her a wink. "It's also the most effective."

"Again," Asher instructed. The group raised their glasses at each other in a mock toast. "To getting fucked in more way then one." Blaise said before downing the second.

Mae stopped and bowed out of the next several shots. Theo had been nice enough to find her a drink more to her taste.

Theo set his glass down and returned to his mirror. He took a line and passed it along. Nate and Spencer avoided it.

Mae was tapping her foot to the heavy beat of the hip hop music as it started into a new song. She reached for Theo, "Come dance with me."

She rose from Draco's lap and took Theo's outstretched hand. They wandered over to an open area and started to move together. Theo was a clubber at heart and Mae knew he could move. He and Mae kept up with the intense rhythm occasionally grinding into each other as they flowed through the motions. Theo pulled Mae against his chest with her facing away and slid his hands down along her hips guiding her. She tossed her head back so it rested against him and closed her eyes enjoying how he pressed against his back. She let the music wash over her.

Theo worked her shirt up as they moved and tossed it aside. Dancing in just her bra the boys could take in her pushed up breasts and long toned waist as she moved. Her jeans sat low on her hips and her belly button ring glinted in the low light. She turned back in Theo's arms and he dipped to kiss her, never stopping his motions. He ran a tongue along her throat and nipped just under her ear. He kept moving their hips matching each others movements.

Mae loosely reached up and linked her hands behind Theo's head. He reached down with a hand and cupped her ass bringing her even closer to his moving body. One hand stroked her back. Mae pulled back a bit and slid her hands up under Theo's t-shirt her hands dragging over his flexing abs. He pulled it off and went back to moving with her. They began kissing again their tongues battling as they moved with the beat. They were all over each other their hands gripping each other as the ground together. Theo bent her back a bit dragging his lips along her throat. He turned her back facing away from him and wrapped his arms around her his hands sliding over her stomach. He ground into her backside and she moved with the motion bending forward a bit mimicking a very obvious sexual position until he pulled her back up. She pressed her back against his chest and tossed her arms up and around his head and he sucked on her neck. She tipped her head to the side giving him better access and closed her eyes. Her hips never stopped moving as he gripped them.

When the song finished he walked her back over to the group and sat her in his lap.

Blaise smirked, "Well, that was hot." The group nodded their agreement.

Theo grinned. "More shots for all." Asher filled their glasses and passed them around. Theo turned Mae so she straddled him. He sprinkled salt on her chest. Before he took the shot he swept his tongue along the top of her breasts. She held the lemon up for him and he leaned in to bite it. He tossed it on the table and went back to kissing her his hands sliding down her back to grip her backside. Blaise turned to Draco and pulled him into a steamy open mouthed kiss.

Ethan watched the two boys with a raised eyebrow. Blaise pushed Draco down on the couch. Draco spread his legs and Blaise dipped down on top of him. He kissed him hard running his hand up under his shirt. 'Well that escalated quickly.' Ethan thought smirking.

The other three boys turned to him. They had a devious sparkle to their eyes. Asher spoke, "Mae will be busy for awhile, which one of us would you like?"

He arched an eyebrow and studied the three males. They were each a contrast to the other. He studied the boy who spoke. He had a dark punk vibe to him that he found attractive. He also had an arrogance about him that made him smile. "How about you?"

Asher winked at him. "Good choice."

Nate and Spencer chuckled. The two boys left the couch and headed towards the nest of pillows that had been laid out. Nate laid down and Spencer straddled him leaning down for a hot kiss.

Asher moved beside Ethan and pulled him into a heated kiss. He flicked him with his tongue ring before swirling his tongue around his. Ethan and Asher turned to watch Mae's bra fall to the ground as Theo laid her down on the couch. Theo winked at her and grabbed a baggie of coke. He ran a line between her breasts before running the rolled note up after the trail breathing in deeply. Blaise and Draco caught the action and smirked at each other before continuing to grind into each other. Blaise ran a long lick down Draco's throat.

Theo leaned forward and latched onto a nipple swirling his tongue around the peak. He flicked his tongue over it and sucked on it lightly. He switched sides and repeated the actions before capturing Mae's mouth. She arched into him as he stroked her tongue with his own and ground himself into her core. She moaned underneath him and ran her nails along his sides. Mae pulled him down and her breath brushed against his ear, "I want you to lick my pussy."

Theo lightly bit her neck he leaned up to her ear, "As my princess wishes." He tugged her up from the couch and pulled her over to the bed. He pulled down her skirt and panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and he stripped himself before pushing her into a seated position. She leaned back a bit resting on her arms and arched her hips forward.

Theo slid to his knees in front of her. He ran his tongue up along her inner thigh. He gave her a sharp bite and she jerked. "As I said, I hadn't bit you in a while." His voice was amused. He soothed the spot with his tongue as he traced a finger along her other inner thigh. Gripping her thighs he dipped forward and gave her forceful lick dragging his tongue between her lips. He pushed his mouth against her and moved his lips while he ran his tongue up and down her in long sweeps. He flicked his tongue over her clit before pressing his tongue down into the spot he knew she loved. She leaned forward and gripped his hair in approval. She held him to her as he pressed the spot over and over again between flicks of his tongue. He moved down and thrust his tongue into her swirling it around withdrawing. He flicked her clit a few more times and she came moaning his name.

Theo rose off the floor and turned her so she bent over the bed leaning on her forearms. He slipped into her from behind and started to thrust into her his hands gripping her hips. He moved hard against her stroking her insides with every thrust. She was crying out his name and gripping the bed spread every time he slammed into her. He came into her with a grunt and withdrew. He placed a few kisses on her back before she rose. They gazed around them surveying the scenery. Asher was down on his knees before Ethan his lips wrapped around his cock. Nate was pounding into Spencer and he was muffling his cries into a pillow. Draco and Blaise were up and approaching them. Blaise dipped down and kissed Theo and Draco pulled Mae to him palming her breasts and sucking on her neck.

Blaise pulled back from Theo and gave an amused smirk. "Mae, you're going to fuck Draco until he cums." He checked that the muggle had his eyes closed and flicked his hand. With a bit of wandless magic a harness with a dildo appeared in his hand. He helped her step into it and fastened it. "A little magic gorgeous, and you can feel exactly what's it like to fuck his tight ass." He motioned with his hand again and the strangest sensation washed over her.

Mae groaned. She lightly touched her new accessory and it was like she stroked her clit in just the right way. "Well, isn't that handy." Mae said amused.

She took Draco's arm and pushed him to the floor and he got on all fours in front of her.

She kneeled behind him and parted his cheeks. She had watched the other boys enough to know what to do. Blaise decided it would be fun to narrate anyways.

"You're going to put your hot little tongue in his hole and lick him until he moans." She leaned forward and took an experimental lick. Draco shivered under her hands. She pushed forward a bit tonguing him, it was the oddest feeling to be doing this. He groaned. God that made her wet. He pressed back against her tongue and she started flicking at him. She pushed her tongue in and gripped his backside harder before lapping at him. She alternated between pushing into him and running her tongue along the edges feeling over the tiny ridges.

"Draco, what do you think about having your gorgeous fiance lick your ass? How does it feel?"

Draco moaned. "It's fucking hot… and it feels so good."

She increased the speed of her flicking and pressed her mouth against him sliding her tongue in and out. She used her hands to massage his backside and he let out a long moan.

"Very good princess. Pull back and lick your finger." She did as he instructed. "Slowly slip it into and motion like you want someone to come here." He demonstrated the motion. Mae slipped her finger insight and felt him clench around her. She stroked his back and he relaxed. She moved her finger a bit and made the motion Blaise had demonstrated. Draco let out another groan. "Do you feel that?"

She felt a small bump against her finger. She nodded.

"Stroke it."

Mae ran her finger back and forth very carefully. Draco let out another moan. She rubbed it just a bit harder and he shuddered. She experimented with different pressures and motions responding to the noises he was making. She found one spot that made him toss his head back and hiss.

"Fuck…" He moaned.

"Add another finger." She very slowly slid into him and repeated the motions. She very gently massaged him. He was shuddering beneath her.

"Hmm… I think Draco rather likes having your fingers up his ass. I wonder what sounds he's going to make when you fuck him?" Blaise leaned forward and reached under Draco and gave his cock a few hard strokes before backing up again. "A third." He instructed.

This was a bit more difficult and she stroked his back as she wiggled into him. He forced himself to relax around her and she teased him with featherlight touches. He was actually shaking under her. She leaned forward and nipped his cheek as she stroked him in the way that made him hiss.

"Holy fuck…" Draco gasped.

Blaise reached underneath him and stroked Draco's cock again. He slid a finger over the head smearing around the precum. "You're dripping Draco. Do you think you can handle your loves continuing experimentation? You know she's new at this… you should let her play."

She brushed over that spot again and he let out a long moan. "God, I need her to fuck me."

"If you beg, maybe she'll oblige." Blaise ran a finger along Draco's spine. He looked at Mae. "Do it again." Blaise instructed smirk on his lips.

She stroked that spot again and leaned forward and ran her tongue along his backside teasingly swirling it over him. She touched him again and again.

"Fuck… fuck…" He groaned. "Mae just fuck me…"

She teased him with some featherlight touches before massaging the place that made him hiss with a fingertip. She very softly pressed into him.

Draco threw back his head. "Please…fuck…" his voice was strained.

Mae nipped along his backside and pushed her fingers in a bit further she moved her fingers in and out brushing over the spot she'd found.

"OH FUCK! God, I'm begging you, just fuck me…" His voice was pleading. He actually let out something that sounded very close to a sob.

She gave him a last teaching touch and withdrew her fingers. She stood behind him and pressed her new accessory against him.

"Move in very slowly…" Blaise stroked a hand along Draco's back.

Pressing forward carefully she felt like someone was encircling her clit with a wet mouth. She moaned and kept moving into him. He pushed back against her and she slipped inside.

"Start to move in and out. Grip his hips."

Mae latched on to his hips and squeezed. She dragged her nails over him and he moaned again.

"Fuck him slow… when he's begging you… can't help but cry your name, fuck him hard."

She started to move her hips in a slow and steady motion dragging in and out of him. He was pressing back against her whenever she moved forward. She slid her hands up along his back and dragged her nails down him.

"Mae… god…please, just pound into me…you're fucking killing me…" Draco's voice was shaking.

Blaise chuckled. "Is it hard Drake, having your lovely princess fucking you painfully slow?"

Mae dipped forward and her breasts brushed Draco's back. He cried out her name. "Listen… I am fucking begging you… just…please…"

She started to move her hips more quickly until she was pounding into him. She could feel the most delicious tension radiate from her clit outwards. It was like a tight hot mouth sucking in her clit then releasing it. She moaned against him and dug her nails into his hips. He cried out and came. She followed him moaning his name. She pulled out and he slumped forward onto his knees. There was a sheen of sweat on his back and he was still shaking.

Blaise noticed the muggle was occupied and vanished her little accessory.

Mae leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Draco pressing against his back. He let his head fall back against her. She stroked his hair and kissed along his neck. "You know I love you right." Mae murmured against his neck.

"God, I love you too…" Draco groaned. "You're fucking perfect for me…" He stood cautiously as if testing his balance and pulled her up against him. He dipped his head down and gave her an intense kiss. His tongue battled with hers, pressing hers down and swirling around it. His hand slipped down and gripped her backside. He slid his hands up her back and she felt that same burning heat. She moaned against his mouth and he rubbed his tongue over hers. She pressed against him harder and he actually managed to deepen the kiss. He slipped a hand behind her neck holding her in place.

Theo grinned at Blaise. "You know, when I see them like this, I actually feel like I'm invading their privacy."

Blaise smirked.

Draco was so hard again. He dropped to the ground and pulled her on top of him. She slid down onto him and ground her hips downward. She leaned forward as she moved and they shared heated kisses. They pulled back and kept eye contact as she moved above him. Mae was burning. When he looked at her like that she felt like she was swimming in fire. Every nerve in her body was ablaze. She leaned forward and their foreheads touched. She pressed her hips down harder. He took her hands and pushed her up. She leaned against his grip and pushed herself into him. Her clit rubbed against him with every movement and she couldn't help but moan his name over and over again.

Mae could feel that fiery wave approaching. See it's burning flames flickering at the edge of herself. She met his eyes again. They were like molten silver. She came hard and cried out his name. He spilled into her and she fell forward onto him. He rubbed her back and ran a hand over her hair. He hugged her to him. She managed to slide up so she was looking down at him. She rained kisses onto to him. Backing up a bit they stared into each others eyes and Draco gave her a devastatingly beautiful smile. It made her heart clench. She whispered "I love you," over and over again as she kissed up his neck and breathed against his ear. He whispered the same endearment against her ear.

"I see what you mean." Blaise commented an eyebrow arched.

"I know right?" Theo said watching the pair.

They were mouthing the words against each other's lips as they shared soft kisses.

"I mean it's fucking hot… they act like they want to crawl into each other…" Theo said studying the pair.

Blaise chuckled. He leaned over and captured Theo's lips for a kiss.

Mae finally crawled off of Draco and he followed her up. "I think I need a break…" He said tugging her towards the sofa.

The others came over and settled into their spots.

Asher was handing out shots again. "So, to round one…" he said. Each of them lifted a shot and took it. Mae shuddered at the taste. "Still nasty."

Theo grinned at her. "Here…" He handed her a gin and tonic.

"Not bad." She nodded her approval.

Draco had an arm around her waist and was stroking her side.

Theo grabbed the mirror again and started laying out more lines. "It'll give us a bit more pep for the next round."

"Fuck…" Blaise said, "You're trying to kill us aren't you."

"You've stumbled onto my master plan." Theo took a line and sniffed as he moved back. He passed it along. The boys helped themselves.

When Mae reached for it Draco grabbed her hand. "I think that'd be a bad idea love."

She looked at him and nodded and reached for her drink instead.

Theo dug through his bag and took out a small baggie with some pills in it. He motioned to Mae. "Perhaps something a little different?"

Draco's expression went cold and his eyes hardened.

Ethan was shocked at the change. He actually looked quite dangerous.

Asher's eyes flicked between the two. He hadn't seen that expression since Draco put McVoy in the hospital. He actually found it quite amusing, so fierce.

"Put it away Theo." His voice was deceptively calm but there was something dark in the tone.

"Brrr…" Blaise said trying to break the tension.

Theo nodded and shoved the bag back from where it came from.

"Right, no mixing for your lady love, got it." Theo raised his hands up watching the other boys eyes. He felt a chill go down his spine.

Draco's features relaxed and he winked at Theo. "Just so we're clear." He took a swig of a drink on the table. It was like it never happened.

Ethan was now insanely curious about the undertones of that little interaction. Theo had actually paled a bit. He noticed how Spencer and Nate had ducked their heads as if to avoid meeting his gaze. They weren't stupid, they knew what Draco had been. What Blaise and Theo had been. The tattoos were hard to miss. Draco seemed the worst out of the lot, he was quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

Asher clapped his hands trying not to laugh at the cowed boys, "OK… another round of shots it is." He started pouring them and passing them down.

Theo tried to relax as he took the drink but his heart was pounding. He forgot sometimes how volatile Draco could be, especially when he went for so long acting so… normal. He adored him as a mate, but as far as he was concerned the other boy was a borderline sociopath. He really had to remember who he was dealing with. Draco could be a scary motherfucker when he wanted to be and Theo knew he had the follow through.

Mae was stroking Draco's arm soothingly, right over the dark mark. He met her eyes and winked at her. She smirked at him. She actually found his protectiveness and icy looks incredibly hot.

"So, I don't want to be too forward." Ethan gestured to Mae's hand movement, "But what's with the matching tattoos?"

Asher laughed an amused smile sliding over his lips. Nate and Spencer blanched a bit. Blaise chuckled. "It's a long story… maybe we'll tell you sometime… So, let me see here" he flicked through the bottles on the table. There was a bottle of wizarding alcohol mixed in. "Let's do a shot that our lovely princess won't be so offended by. But first," he raised his glass and the others copied his movements, "to get rid of these." The boys downed the drinks.

Blaise took their shot glasses and filled them with a pale blue liquid. He passed them out. Draco grinned at it and handed one to Mae. "Trust me, you'll love it…"

The group did the shot and smiled. Mae sighed as the cool sweet liquid slid down her throat. She squirmed a bit as a slow warmth curled in her and she started to ache. Her lips parted and a small moan emerged. She shot Blaise a questioning look and he winked at her.

"Would you like another?"

Draco chuckled as she passed the shot glass back to Blaise and he refilled it.

She took the second shot and pressed herself against Draco's side as the curling heat intensified. She looked back at Blaise. "I do suspect you are actually evil."

He casually tapped his mark and smirked at her. "So I've heard."

Ethan wondered what she meant. The drink had been quite sweet, but it didn't seem that strong.

Theo finally managed a genuine smile. He was still a touch shaken but this was quite amusing. The drink in question had a rather interesting effect on witches.

Mae actually shivered a bit and caught Theo's eyes. He could see the burn there. She looked like she was going to pounce on him. Her eyes flicked to Asher, she gave him the same look, she held it.

Draco was quietly laughing beside her.

Asher smirked, he knew exactly what the drink was doing to her.

Mae rose from the sofa. "Asher come here." Her voice was firm.

Ethan felt incredibly amused. He wasn't sure what had changed but the look that she was giving the Asher bloke was positively fiery.

Asher's eyes were dancing with humour as he stood and met her outstretched hand with his own. She tugged him to her and drew his down for a heated kiss. Her nails were digging into his back hard and she couldn't seem to get close enough to him. She started to slide her nails up and down the tattoos along his sides leaving scratches. She gripped him to her and dragged her nails down his back and he jerked a bit. That one probably drew blood. Their tongues swirled around one another. She raised a hand and tangled it in his hair sliding it down to the base of his neck. Stroking the fine hair there she shuddered from head to toe.

God, she was so wet. She was convinced the increasing ache would be her undoing. She pulled back from Asher grasped his wrist and forcibly tugged him past the other lounging boys towards the soft nest near the bed. She pushed him down to the ground hard and impaled herself on him. Moaning she ground against him. His hands came to rest on her hips and it felt like she was on fire from where his fingertips rested on her. She grabbed his wrists slid along him and held them over his head, "Don't move." Her voice was fierce.

Asher's eyes and expression were filled with amusement but he kept his wrists crossed above his head as if he was bound. She leaned forward and gave him a sound bite on the throat before licking it soothingly. Shuddering the amusement left his face when she pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were a dark green and she looked like she wanted to devour him. Moving on him she fucked him hard. He was going to have scratches from where her nails dragged down his chest. It was a delicious sensation. Leaning forward she bit his shoulder and dragged her teeth up along his throat. That was definitely going to leave a mark. He purred under the attention. She placed her hands on his chest and ground into him over and over again occasionally leaning forward to give him hard, forceful kisses. They came together with a cry when she leaned forward and ran her tongue up his chest leaving a harsh bite behind.

Mae rose off of Asher and stumbled a bit. He stayed on the ground breathing hard. Honestly, he felt like he'd been mauled. In the best way possible of course. He could feel a blossom of nail marks across his body and the bites were aching. God, it felt so good. He'd have to see if he could get her to do it again. Moving back to the sofa she sat beside Draco again, stole the harsh drink from his hand and downed it.

Blaise laughed hard and she shot him a dark look.

Asher came over to join them and the boys took in the angry red lines that littered his body and the darkening bites.

Theo couldn't help it. "It looks like our little kitten has claws."

Nate ran a finger down Asher's back and he dropped his head into his hands and shivered. Nate held up a finger and it was tinged with red. "That looks like it hurts."

The boys looked at Mae and she was leaning back against the couch. She was holding the glass against her neck running the icy surface over her flushed skin.

Draco was chuckling. He slug a arm around her shoulder. "All better love?"

"That's it Blaise…" She met his eyes. "I am going to get you back."

Blaise smirked. "I look forward to it princess."

Ethan had no idea what that whole encounter was about but it was bloody hot. She still had a dark look in her eyes.

Mae ran an idle hand along Draco's thigh. The burn still wasn't gone. She still ached. She closed her eyes and focused on it and it seemed to blossom over her the flames licking up her body. The ache was actually a bit painful. She gripped Draco's thigh and he shifted a bit when her nails dug into him. She really shouldn't have had that second shot.

The boys were watching her expression with interest. She furrowed her brow in concentration and her breathing was still heavier than normal. Leaning forward she put her head in her hands. Draco ran a hand up and down her back.

Blaise chuckled, "Well she did have two."

Her eyes snapped up to him and the blaze was back. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes flicked over him. "Blaise…"

"Yes?"

She stood and glared at him. "Come here."

Her voice was low and it actually sent a shudder through the boys.

Theo was grinning watching the two with interest.

Blaise rose and stood in front of her. She glared up at him and he smirked down at her. She reached up, put her small hand around the back of his head and gripped his hair hard. She pulled him down to eye level. Her eyes burned into his. "Get the fuck on your knees."

Blaise felt a hot shiver travel over him and his cock stood at attention from the tone in her voice. He dropped to the ground.

She placed a delicate foot up on the table and pulled him to her. She gripped his hair far tighter than necessary. "Your going to lick my pussy until I say you can stop."

He leaned forward a shudder running through him and placed a hand on her hip. He dipped down and started licking her back and forth in long sweeping motions. She kept a hand tightly woven through his hair and gripped him a bit harder. The sting made him moan against her.

"Go faster." Her voice was biting.

He listened and increased the speed of his tongue.

"Press harder."

He pushed into her more.

"Flick your tongue over my clit."

Her voice never lost that biting tone. He had a delicious chill run down along his spine.

"I think you can do better then that, harder."

Blaise pushed against her.

"Fuck me with your tongue."

God, her voice was going to make him cum. He thrust into her over and over again. "Back to my clit, flick it."

He followed the direction and she came a painful grip on his hair. He kept moving his tongue over her.

Her voice was hard. "Stop."

She released him and was still glaring at him. "Stroke yourself."

Blaise gripped himself.

Mae kneeled down in front of him her eyes holding his. She had a dark look in her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and dug her nails into him. "Grip tighter. Go faster." Her eyes never left his.

Blaise couldn't take it. God, she was doing exactly what he'd been trying to get her to do. She leaned forward her breath ghosting over his lips. "Cum."

He spilled over his hand with a groan. He wasn't the only one.

"Fuck…" Nate hissed.

Ethan had never seen anything so hot in his life. Now he knew what her friends had meant by bossy.

She rose off the ground and very casually sat back on the couch. She leaned forward and poured herself a drink. She sipped at it.

Blaise got up on shaky feet and grabbed a napkin of the table and cleaned himself.

He sat back down and leaned his head back against the couch.

Theo had lost his grin a few seconds into their little show. He needed a hard fuck and he needed it now. His eyes met Draco's. Understanding passed between the two of them. They rose and walked over to the play area as they had come to call it and shared a heated kiss.

Mae set her drink back on the table and her eyes met Ethan's. That dark serious look hadn't left her face. He watched as she stood and approached him. "I'm going to fuck you now." God. She straddled him and slid onto him. Her movements were slow and unhurried. He tried to encourage her hips to move faster and she gripped his chin. "I don't recall saying I wanted to go faster." Her nails dug into his shoulder and he winced a bit. She was so fucking hot. Ethan's head fell back against the couch as she moved up and down on him at a maddeningly slow pace. She was grinding her clit against him which each down thrust. She slowly increased her pace. He moaned when she started to rock harder against him. She ducked her head against his neck as she came. She bit him hard and he spilled into her.

She rose off of him. That damn stuff still hadn't worn off. The flames wouldn't stop licking at her. She couldn't satisfy the ache. She was going to kill Blaise. Stretching a bit her eyes fell onto Spencer. They flicked to Nate. "Spencer you're going to come with me. Nate your going to join us when you're ready."

She reached for Spencer and gripped his wrist. She pulled him up and practically dragged him to the bed. She leaned over it. "Fuck me."

Spencer slipped into her and thrust into her slowly moving in and out.

"Go harder I want you to make me cry your name."

Spencer increased his thrusts gripping her hips hard. Groaning he closed his eyes. She was so tight and wet. He moved hard slamming into her and she cried his name gripping onto the bedding. It wasn't long before Nate came over watching the two. Mae was so over sensitive at this point she came so hard she saw stars. Spencer came into her with a long moan. He pulled back and went to catch his breath. He lounged against the pillows his eyes flicking to Draco who was pounding into Theo.

Mae was going to die she was positive of it. Why wouldn't it stop? If she went she really was taking Blaise with her. "Nate…" He leaned over the bed tilting his head so he could meet her eyes. "I need you to fuck me."

Mae managed to push herself up and crawled onto the bed. She flipped over and Nate crawled on top of her. He slid into her. Bracing himself above her he started to move his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his arms. She encouraged him with her grip to move faster. Nate bent down capturing her lips for a heated kiss. He ran his tongue over hers and lightly sucked at it. He trailed a line of kisses down to her neck and sucked on the spot leaving a red mark. She ran a hand through his long hair which had fallen over his shoulder. God, she loved his hair. His thrusting got harder and she arched her back moaning his name. She came again. She'd lost count. He came and fell against her. He rolled them over so she was resting against his chest. Her heart rate was finally slowing. She could feel the flames dying. She kissed Nate's chest.

"I am going to go scold Blaise." She said against him and he chuckled.

She rolled off the bed and landed on unsteady feet. She approached the couch and Blaise was watching her. Pushing him back a bit she carefully straddled him. Tapping a finger against the tip of his nose she said, "You're very bad. I'm here to scold you."

He chuckled and hugged her to him. "Is that so?"

"Yes. But I'm too tired to do it properly. The sentiment is there though."

Blaise laughed under her sending pleasant vibrations through her aching body. He pulled back and studied her eyes. "You know, I kind of love you."

She gave him a stunning smile her eyes softening as she looked at him. She placed a hand against the side of his face. "I kind of love you too."

Leaning forward they shared a slow, sensual kiss. Her magic began to swirl around her and his danced with hers. He gently explored her mouth running a hand up and down her back his touch blazing. She pulled back and met his eyes. They were such a deep blue. Beautiful, like the evening sky just as darkness was arriving. Love was there, like the sun just rising.

Mae leaned her forehead against his and they breathed together their hot breath mixing together. God, she wanted him. She ignored her aching body and moved up and slipped onto him and they both moaned in the fire. Their movements were slow and gentle but a burning inferno rested underneath the motions. She could feel every inch of him stroking her like a blade of heat. She buried her face into his neck and softly mouthed the flesh there leaving hot burning marks. Kissing her way up she met his lips again. He stroked her tongue gently and moved his lips against her own enjoying the way they stroked the embers. She pulled back and let her head fall back and he kissed her throat. He lightly palmed her breasts massaging them and flicking his fingers over their peaks and she cried out from the heat encasing her. Moaning low in her throat she came against him, it washed over her in a gentle fading fire. He followed her groaning at the hot flesh encircling him.

Their eyes met and a new shimmer was there. They could feel their magic moving together now licking at each other. She rested against his throat with a smile. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for a week after tonight."

Blaise chuckled enjoying the new fire between them, "I'll carry you if you need me to."

She ran a lazy pattern over his chest with her hand. "I'll take you up on that now. Let's go to bed."

He helped her onto her feet and swept her up into his arms. He nodded at the others as he passed. "Looks like we wore her out."

He got a few smirks from the others who were lounging on the pillows looking spent. He laid her on the bed and she crawled into the centre where she burrowed under the blankets. He slid in behind her and she rolled to face him. She tucked herself under his chin and he wrapped his arms around her breathing her scent in. Vanilla and something else deeply sweet. They fell asleep pressed against each other.

Draco joined them a bit later slipping in behind Mae and pressing his chest against her back a hand on her waist. He'd seen the little interlude between the two and found that he actually wasn't jealous. That fire was special and their magic wouldn't lead them astray. Blaise was good for her in a different way than he was for her. Now, he just wondered how long it would take Theo to figure out how he felt.


	25. Paintball and Deatheaters

The next morning arrived in pieces. Mae had another pounding headache and she winced keeping her eyes tightly shut. She was sprawled halfway across Blaise and she guessed it was Draco who had an arm slung over her waist. She groaned a bit. God, she was sore. Every muscle in her body was aching. She needed a hangover potion desperately. She sat up in the bed and Draco's arm slipped from her. Raising a hand she summoned a vial of potion. Downing it quickly she felt the headache fade away and her stomach settle. It wasn't going to help with her body though but maybe a nice hot shower would. She managed to wiggle out of the bed without waking anyone. Sometimes a few moments alone was good.

She entered the shower and turned on the water as hot as she could stand it. Lathering up a loufa with a softly scented vanilla body wash she dragged it over her body washing the previous night away. Her shampoo had a warm and comforting scent and she loved how her conditioner slipped through her strands leaving her hair a sleek waterfall. She stood under the hot water her eyes closed. Her muscles were still sore but the tenseness was leaving her body. She wondered if any of her boys knew how to give a good massage. If not she was calling in her team for a rub down.

Mae jumped when she felt hands slide around her waist. Turning she met Draco's eyes. God, his beauty never ceased to make her heart clench. She reached for the soap and lathered a nearby washcloth. Stroking it over his body she leisurely washed him. Grabbing the shampoo he kneeled down and she gently massaged his scalp with her fingers.

Draco was practically purring under her gentle ministrations. He leaned his head forward and rested it against her stomach. He placed a few kisses there before standing. She could feel his hardness pressing against her but she was far to sore for anything at the moment. Slipping behind him she wrapped her arms around him and used one hand to stroke him. He leaned back against her as she gently worked on him gliding her hand up and down his shaft her thumb occasionally stroking over the head. When he pressed back against her a bit harder she increased her speed and slightly tightened her grip. He came with a low moan and turned to kiss her. She pulled back.

"I love you so much."

Draco dipped down and spoke against her lips. "I love you too."

They kissed for awhile longer before exiting the steaming water and drying off.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Draco asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Like I desperately need a deep tissue massage."

"I am sure I can help you with that. Do you have any massage oil?"

"Let me sneak into my closet and I'll get some off a house elf."

He nodded and went to find his overnight bag. He slipped on a pair of boxers and comfortable black sweatpants that sat low on his hips.

Mae came back into the room a few minutes later carrying a small bottle. She laid face down on the soft nest on the floor and rested her head on her arms. Draco straddled her legs and put some of the sweet smelling oil on his hands. He ran his hands down her back in long deep strokes. He leaned into her shoulder blades rubbing her in deep circles. She made a sound of approval. Draco kept up the deep stroking motions pushing his hands into her. He moved down her body and repeated the motion massaging down the back of her thighs and along her calves. "Turn over love."

She did and he took her arm and massaged down it with his fingers making deeps sweeps. His hand held her own and he tugged on her fingers in a pleasant way letting them slip through his own. He repeated the actions on the other side. He leaned over her and massaged over her temples before kissing her gently. He slid his hands behind her head and rubbed her neck releasing the tension there. He gently massaged her breasts teasingly flicking over her nipples before sliding his hands down over her stomach in long sweeping motions. Sliding his hands over her hips he just dodged her core and slid his hand down her inner thigh massaging it with deep motions. He repeated on the other side. Kneeling back he took each foot into his lap and kneaded it pushing his thumbs into the arch drawing soft moans from her.

Sliding back up her he urged her thighs to fall open and he dipped down running a strong lick over her slit. He gently worked at her his tongue moving over her in slow motions. He massaged her with his mouth occasionally dipping his tongue inside her. He flicked over her clit and gave her soft taps with his tongue before pressing into her just below it. She was moaning softly above him her hands reaching down to glide through his hair. He kept up the motions massaging her thighs as he held her open. Only pausing once when he felt eyes on him. She came with a small arch of her back and felt like she was melting onto the floor. He slid up her body and gave her a slow deep kiss. Pulling back he stood and helped her off the floor. She hugged him close to her and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Theo had woken to her soft moans and turned over on his side watching the lovers. The two of them could be so sensual. He was so hard he starting stroking himself as Draco's hands slid over her body. When he dipped between her legs and started working on her Theo bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping. Draco kissed along her thigh and his head turned a bit and his eyes locked onto Theo's. He gave him a wink before dipping back down. Theo came into his hand when she did and he slumped back against the bed wiping his hand on the sheets. Once they were standing up and kissing he slipped from the bed and headed to the shower.

Mae wasn't sure what to do with her boys today. She pondered it while she slipped into a comfortable pair of back leggings and a fitted hoodie. She put hair into a low ponytail and added a flick of subtle makeup. She slipped into a pair of soft slippers that looked like ladybugs and returned to the room. Draco, Blaise and Theo were lounging on the couches. As the bed was empty she assumed the others were in the showers.

She approached them. The three of them flicked their eyes to her slippers and gave her amused looks. She plopped onto her own couch and smiled at the three.

"So lovely princess, what are the big plans for the day?" Blaise said.

"After breakfast of course…" Theo added.

"Hmm…" She bit her lip. She wanted to do something a bit more active today. Things were a bit more difficult because she had a muggle with them. She grinned and a smile spread across her face.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her expression. "What's running through your mind?"

"There's a muggle game. That I think you three would be very good at. It's called paintball."

Theo's face broke into a smile. "That would be a lot of fun."

Draco and Blaise looked at him. "What is it?"

Theo grinned at them. "It's a bit like a defence against the dark arts training session that can be done in teams. But we'd use something else besides wands." He explained the concept of the guns and and the kinds of obstacles they would face.

Blaise stretched. "I could go for a spot of exercise."

Draco nodded, "I haven't had a chance to use my particular set of skills in awhile." He was very adept at holding his own in a battle of any sort.

The others were starting to emerge into the room and were dressing in casual clothes. It seemed like sweatpants and t-shirts were the order of the day. The rest of the guys joined them on the couches.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Asher asked.

Mae grinned. "We're going to have breakfast then go out and have some fun. We were just talking and decided that something a bit more active would hit the spot. How are you all for paintball?"

The muggleborn boys grinned and Ethan nodded his head.

Mae clapped her hands together. "Great. I'll get my assistant on it. We'll have a nice breakfast and head out."

"Sounds good to me, I'm famished." Asher said a hand on his stomach.

Mae could make out dark bruises on his neck and blushed remembering how she had practically attacked him. She had a few other flashes from last night and groaned internally. She'd really taken out her mood on them. Apparently she got a bit violent when she was overstimulated. God, she could be a right bitch. Poor Asher probably had marks all over him.

"OK if you'll all follow me we can head downstairs. Just give me one second to call my assistant. I am sure there's a venue we can rent out on short notice. She's brilliant with that sort of thing." Mae studied the table and spotted her cell phone. She grabbed it and wandered a bit away from them.

Marie picked up after two rings. "Yes princess, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to take my boys out for a spot of fun. Can you get us a paintball venue and have the appropriate clothing ready for them by the time breakfast is over?"

"Of course, without a doubt. I'll get right on it. Goodbye your highness."

Mae hung up and turned back. "All right everyone follow me."

She led the group down to the smaller dining room she had been using and there was a massive spread of food. "Alright all, dig in. You'll need your energy."

The boys sat at the table with her and Draco at the head.

Mae was actually starving. She normally wouldn't but with all the exercise she'd be getting… she put some bacon and sausages on her plate with a helping of fried potatoes. She grabbed a dish and filled it with berries. So it wasn't all bad.

Draco studied her. "I don't think I've ever seen you put anything so sinful on your own plate before."

She grinned at him. She usually just stole nibbles off the others. "Well, lots of exercise coming up today." She leaned in close to his ear, "I hope I'm on your team. I bet you'll be amazing."

Draco smirked at her. "And what makes you say that."

She stroked his arm over his mark. "I'd bet my fortune that you've had quite a bit of training." She absolutely hated to admit it, but his dark side attracted her to him. She knew full well the kind of things that went on in the war. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd killed others. She wouldn't be surprised if he enjoyed it. There were a few of her family members with the same mark on them and she'd heard the stories. Maybe it was the bad boy thing, she didn't know. Him, Blaise, and Theo had such a dark edge to them it made her shiver. Even Asher had that edge, though she couldn't figure out why. She'd seen them give cold hard looks to others and it turned her on to know they let her in. She actually felt much safer with them than any of her bodyguards.

Draco took in the heated look in her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. That was interesting. It certainly explained quite a lot. He'd always wondered why she hadn't reacted to his mark when they were first together. It actually turned her on. He met her heated gaze and let a knowing smile cross his face. He leaned into her his breath brushing against her ear, "Would you like me to protect you?"

She shivered. He placed a kiss on her neck lightly touching the soft skin with the tip of his tongue. Oh god, she was so wet. She squirmed in her seat. She stroked his arm again. She whispered a shaky "Yes…" into his ear.

Draco pulled back and met her eyes. There was so much need in them. He could feel her hand shaking a bit against his arm. He pushed his chair back and practically dragged her from the room. They apparated back to her room with a crack.

The second they reappeared he was stripping her pressing her back against the bed. She was tugging his clothes off her hands grasping at the newly exposed skin. He pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He slid into with a quick movement and she wrapped her legs around him. She was so wet. She gripped onto his arms. He started thrusting.

"So it turns you on doesn't it?" He looked down at her meeting her eyes. "Having a Deatheater bed you."

She moaned under him.

"Do you wonder what I've done? Do you care?"

Mae shook her head no.

Draco leaned down and ran his tongue up her throat. "Mmm… I think you do care. I think you like that someone so… dark…so dangerous… is in love with you." He nipped at her throat. "You like that'd I kill for you." He sucked on her throat, swirling his tongue over the skin. He leaned forward and kissed her his tongue stroking her's while he thrust into her. He pulled back. "You like it very much… Do you feel safe with me?"

She moaned a yes.

"Do you know I'll protect you?"

Another strangled yes escaped her.

"You know you're right. I'd do anything you asked me to. Do anything to keep you safe…"

She came hard looking at the intensity of his eyes. The steely grey was boring into her. He thrust a few more times and spilled into her. He rolled them over so she was on top of him.

She was panting against him her body quivering. Pushing herself up a bit she leaned forward capturing his mouth. His hands gripped her back as she kissed him. She massaged his tongue with hers, lightly sucked on it, explored his mouth. She pulled back and kissed along his jaw. She kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, his lips. She pulled back and just looked into his eyes. She felt lost in them. She touched her forehead against his. "God, I am so in love with you… everything about you… it makes me want you so badly…"

Draco tilted his mouth up and kissed her again. They slowly separated. Mae sat up and moved off of him and he followed her up. Draco stood in front of her and tilted her chin up and met her eyes. "I love you. We should get back downstairs… finish breakfast… then perhaps I can show you some of my training." He winked at her. "It'll be a lot of fun, now that I know how much you appreciate it…" He slipped a hand to her backside and squeezed.

They dressed and apparated back to the hallway just outside the dining room. Entering and ignoring the curious looks they sat back down and Draco playfully plucked a berry from her dish and fed it to her.

She met his eyes, "Now I'm really hungry."

Draco chuckled and they took turns feeding each other bites of food.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at the pair. He turned to Asher, "Are they always like that?"

"You mean whispering to each other, then bolting out of the room to shag, then returning making moon-eyes at each other?"

Ethan nodded.

"Yes, they do that a lot."

Theo heard the conversation and laughed.

The group finished breakfast keeping the discussion light. Mae raised a hand, "I vote we head out and see who comes out of this little game ahead."

"How are we going to decide on teams?" Spencer asked.

"I figured pieces of paper with our names on them and we just draw them randomly."

Asher nodded. "That sounds fair. What size do we want the groups?"

"That is the question. What do you guys think? Partners or groups of four?" Mae asked.

Asher laughed. "I vote on pairs. I don't want you three," he pointed at Theo, Draco, and Blaise, "on the same team. The other boys would be done before we started." The boys smirked.

Blaise nodded, "Yes, it wouldn't exactly be the most sporting to put three such experienced… players… against you lot."

Asher smirked at him, "You lot aren't the only experienced players."

Mae giggled her eyes flicking between Blaise and Asher. "Pairs it is."

The group followed Mae out through the Great Hall and the limo was already waiting. "I do adore Marie. She is so efficient."

They chatted in the car and it took about 20 minutes before they pulled up to a large warehouse. Mae grinned when they got out of the car. "I am so excited. This is going to be fun."

They entered the building and a manager appeared. "Princess, your assistant contacted us, so lovely to have you and your friends come for a game. We've placed enough clothing in each dressing room for you all, once your ready please come out and we'll get you set up."

The boys headed into the change room and Mae wandered into hers. She examined the fatigues and slipped them on. They fit her perfectly and she admired Marie for being able to arrange things to perfection. She'd have to make sure she had another raise.

She emerged from the dressing room to find the boys already milling about in their outfits. They looked quite hot playing soldier. The manager helped them into their vests and helmets and showed them how to use their guns.

"Now, be aware, these do hurt when they hit you. We advise that you don't take head shots because it can be a pain if any of the paint gets into your hair. The face guard will protect you though from any damage. Rules: The circles on your vests represent various kill shots. If another player hits you here," he motioned over the heart and to the various organs, "game over for you. Within the arena there are supplies hidden. More ammunition, med boxes with bandages. With a non-kill shot your partner can wrap you up to represent that you have taken care of the injury and can continue on. Treat your injuries as real, it's a lot more fun. Give yourself up to 10 minutes after you've been hit to find medical attention or assume you've bled out."

The group nodded.

He held up some flags. "Each pair will be given a flag for each member, each pair will have their own colour. The object of the game is to get all the flags from the other teams without getting killed yourself. You can take all the flags from the fallen. We have cameras everywhere, we'll sound another bell when someone has captured all the flags. Now for pairs…" He held up a hat.

He reached in and grabbed two, "Blaise and Nate…next, Ethan and Asher, Theo and Spencer, which leaves, Mae and Draco." Draco winked at Mae.

He handed out coloured flags to each pair and they tucked them into their belts.

"Now at the start, you'll be given a 5 minute period in which to hide somewhere in the arena. A bell will sound and the match begins. Have fun and of course, be careful. Most of the surfaces have padding but accidents still happen."

He led them down the hall and opened the doors. There was an elaborate set up was a maze with hidden catwalks, various levels, plenty of things to hide behind, and even some tunnels. The place was massive. "Your five minutes begin now… good luck."

The groups took off into the room splitting up. Draco gripped Mae's hand and jogged with her by his side. They wove between the rows disappearing deeper into the arena. "We need to get up higher." Mae nodded spotting a ladder peeking out in the distance which would take them to one of the lower catwalks. They made their way there and climbed up crawling low behind the railing so they couldn't be seen.

Draco found a spot where they could peek out and more easily see the area below them. "I'm going to play sniper… You shoot anyone that comes up that ladder." Mae lifted her face shield for a moment and Draco did too. He pulled her in for a hot open mouthed kiss. He pulled back, there was a dark glint to his eyes. "I'll kill anyone that comes near you."

She blushed at the dark expression, god it was hot."I am looking forward to the victory sex."

Draco chuckled, amused by how hot and bothered she got when he let a little of his darker side show. "Me too."

They put down their face shields when they heard the bell sound. They hid for a good ten minutes before Draco spotted movement near one of the large pillars. He whispered, "I see Theo and Spencer…"

"Do you think you can hit them from here?" Her voice was very, very quiet.

"Not yet, they're too far at the moment but their working their way closer." He adjusted his position so his gun was aimed out from the crack in the railing they were hiding behind. No one would see it unless they looked directly up.

"Come on Theo… just a bit closer…" He whispered. His finger stroked over the trigger. He moved into range and he aimed at his heart. He fired. Theo jerked at the sound and dived pushing Spencer behind a pillar. The paint splattered directly behind where Theo had been a moment before. "He always was a fast little bastard." They heard a few shots off in the distance. Apparently another team had run into someone.

Theo looked at the splatter of paint. That was too close. "Where do you think it came from?" Spencer whispered.

"I am pretty sure someone is above us on the catwalk. Let's circle around, see if we can come in behind them." They moved low to the ground occasionally peeking through cracks. He could see a glimmer of movement. "Up there… see that gap in the railing." Spencer nodded. He saw the movement again. "How did they get up there?"

Spencer peeked around the wall they were hiding behind. "I can see a ladder, almost hidden behind a pillar. It's about 30 feet away."

They crept along. They made their way to the ladder. "I'll go up." Theo whispered. He climbed the ladder and stopped just before he hit the top. He would only get one shot at this.

Mae had been watching the area they came up in carefully like Draco instructed, her gun aimed. She noticed the beam of light coming up from the area below them darken for a moment. "Someone's there…" She whispered.

Draco pushed her behind him and aimed at the opening. He saw the same shift in the light. Theo decided to go for broke and popped up firing. Draco was fast and got him and Mae pressed up against the wall as he fired back. He missed Theo as he ducked back down, peppering the wall behind him with paint.

"We need to get out of here." Draco whispered. Keep crawling forward, I'll keep us covered." They slowly backed up along the catwalk trying to get to the other end so they could get down and hide. Theo popped up once more and they exchanged fire neither hitting the other.

Mae finally reached the end of the catwalk and hissed. "We have to jump, there's no ladder." Below them was a soft looking landing spot. This arena had been set up well.

Draco shook his head. "I'll lower you down then I'll jump. Padding or no I don't want you getting hurt." He turned toward her, set down his gun and laid on the ground. He gripped Mae's hands as she slowly backed off the edge. He managed to move forward holding onto her until she was able to drop down safely. She hid behind a large box. Draco dropped down after her and joined her.

Theo cursed as he went back down the ladder. "It was Mae and Draco. They got away."

Draco urged Mae away from the drop point. "They might follow us. We need to leave." He moved ahead of her crouching behind the wall. They heard shots again. They moved quickly but cautiously when gliding through open areas. They were crossing such an area when fire came their way. Draco grabbed Mae, tucked her against him and dived, rolling them behind a pillar. There was a splatter of paint behind the area where they had been walking.

Mae was breathing hard. Draco was on top of her. He looked down at her his eyes stormy. "That was too close…" he muttered.

Mae could feel his erection pressing into her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one turned on by me protecting you." He gave a dark chuckle and pressed himself more firmly against her. He moved his hips suggestively. She flushed.

Ethan hissed, "I missed. We should try and trap them. We went that way before, it's a dead end."

Draco rose off of her and pulled her up. They moved back to back. Draco watching the area they had come from Mae looking ahead. They reached a corner and she peeked around. "Drake, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's a dead end."

He cursed. "Go around the corner anyways. They're going to come at us."

They slipped around the corner and Draco tucked Mae behind him her hand resting on his back.

Ethan moved forward until he came right to the edge of the pillar they had dived behind. He knew the next corner wasn't far. They were probably peeking out behind it. He readied his gun. Moving into the open a bit he aimed at the corner waiting for someone to look out. Draco had a strong feeling that whomever was shooting at them had reached the corner and was peeking around. He dropped onto his knees. They wouldn't expect him to be firing from such a low height. He had to get them out of here. More shots were fired in the distance. He kneeled right at the edge of his corner so he could easily fire around. He whispered, "Mae I want you to wave your hand up high and just flick it around the corner." They moved together. He shot low and whomever was there shot high.

"Fuck…" he heard the curse and his mouth flicked up into a smirk.

Ethan hopped back paint splattered over his thigh. "That actually hurt like a bitch."

Asher checked his watch. "10 minutes." They were at an impasse. Keep them trapped or try and find the bandages.

Draco looked at his own watch, "If they don't leave whomever I hit will bleed out."

3 minutes passed. Asher was feeling annoyed that the other boy had been hit so soon. "I think we should leave. We're just going to lose if we stand here much longer. We don't even know where to begin looking."

Ethan nodded and pretended to hobble after Asher. It actually wasn't that hard to fake it, his thigh was throbbing.

"We should check the tunnels. I haven't seen anything out in the open yet." Asher suggested. They headed back to the entryway they had passed.

Draco looked at his watch. 6 minutes had passed. He peeked around the corner and waited. No shots. He motioned Mae to follow him. They worked their way to the next corner and peeked around. No one. They started to move forward. They passed several junctions.

Draco froze, he heard voices. "It's Blaise…" He whispered. He peeked around the corner and could see the long shadows of two people coming out from behind the wall. He aimed for where they would appear. Nate turned the corner first and Draco fired. A direct hit. He stumbled back into Blaise and he pulled him back around the corner.

"Shit…" Blaise said looking at the splatter over Nate's heart. "Looks like you're dead. Give me your flag and play a good little corpse. I'm getting out of here." He paused. "And give me your gun, the dead can't exactly shoot." Nate chuckled and handed it off. Blaise slung it into the holder on his back. Nate sat on the floor leaning up against the wall.

"I bet Blaise beat a hasty retreat." Draco peeked around the corner and there were no shots. They started to move forward again. They got to the corner and peeked around. Nate waved at them from his position on the ground. Draco smirked. One down five to go. More shots sounded in the distance.

They turned the corner and continued on their way. They came to a tunnel and peeked in. Ethan was sitting cross legged on the floor. He smiled at them. Four to go. They moved through the tunnel and Draco cautiously looked around. Another shadow. He took aim at it waiting for whomever it was to appear.

Theo motioned for Spencer to follow him. They crossed one junction after another, looking around corners. Looking for ammunition. They were nearly out. All they had found so far were some bandages which they stuffed in their pockets.

Blaise was laying on his stomach. He had heard people coming and backed into a low hard to see recess. He could probably hit them both before they figured out where he was firing from. Theo and Spencer peeked around the corner and Blaise smirked. They hadn't seen him. They moved into the open and he took them out in quick succession, hitting Spencer in the chest then Theo.

Theo swore profusely and sat on the ground beside Spencer. Blaise crawled out from his spot and walked over to them. "Greetings dead men…Flags please." Theo scowled and handed them over. He tucked them in his belt. "Supplies… I don't want to go rooting through your pockets." They both handed him the bandages they found. He gave them a mocking salute and sauntered off.

Draco waited and waited. The shadow didn't seem to be moving any closer. He decided to be proactive. "I think we can make it to the next corner and take out whoever is standing there." He whispered. The pair moved together. Mae watching Draco's back as the moved along. Suddenly she was firing. Asher ducked back behind the corner he had appeared from. The shadow they had been watching started to move. Asher rounded the corner and fired. Mae growled as a paintball hit her arm. She managed to ding Asher back hitting his leg. She looked at her watch.

Draco was not happy. They were surrounded and Mae had taken a hit. He peeked around the corner and barely made it back before the paintballs went flying by. Blaise was there his gun aimed from behind a wall kitty corner to their position. They definitely couldn't go that way. Asher was a much easier target. He was already hit. He switched places with Mae tucking her behind him. He started to move forward. They made it to the junction and ducked behind the wall. Asher was still at the next one, he could see his shadow. He aimed for the edge of the wall. Blaise stepped a little further out from where he was. He nodded. Draco knew better than to go after him when there was a much easier target around. He moved to the next junction and peeked around the corner. He could see Draco aiming at the spot where Asher probably was. He took aim at Draco's shoulder. He fired and Draco pulled back backwards narrowly avoiding the shots.

Mae whispered, "I only have 5 minutes left." He had to end this fast.

Asher was out of there, he needed bandages and fast. Draco watched Asher's shadow fade away. Well crap… He whispered to Mae, "You hit him too right?"

"Yes, I got him."

He needed to take Blaise out. Asher was a good as dead. Those bandages were hard to find. He moved to the edge and quickly shot around the corner. Blaise ducked backwards. A moment later he returned the fire. Mae whispered, "I can take Blaise with me… I'm already as good as gone."

Draco winced.

"I want you to win."

He nodded.

She took a run, rolled into the corridor, and shot Blaise in the chest as he shot her back. They both sat down and looked at each other humoured. Draco sauntered over. Mae handed him her flag. Blaise handed over three.

"Now I just need to find Asher's corpse and game over." He went to follow the trail.

"So…" Blaise drawled. Mae arched an eyebrow at him. "You were quite the sacrificial lamb."

She laughed and nodded. Blaise studied her and removed his helmet. "You think anyone would mind a little necrophilia?" Her eyes went wide as Blaise crawled over to her and pushed her flat on her back. He removed her helmet and kissed her hard. His tongue fought with hers. He pulled back. "You were incredibly hot when you got pissed off at me last night." She remembered ordering him to his knees. She shivered. He looked at her, "I see you remember."

He leaned down and sucked at her throat, before dragging his tongue over the spot. He pulled back, "What else can I do to make you angry?" He kissed down her face before returning to her lips. His kiss was slower this time.

She laughed when he pulled back. "Just be yourself, I am sure it will come naturally."

He smirked at her. This time she pulled him down for the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She flicked his with hers and gave a little moan of contentment when he started stroking his tongue over hers. He pulled back. "I'd take you right here on the floor if we weren't surrounded by cameras."

"God, I wish you could."

Blaise's dark blue eyes were playful. He placed a kiss on her nose. Looking down at her he gave her a soft smile. "I still kind of love you."

She smiled up at him her eyes sparkling. "I still kind of love you too."

The bell sounded in the arena. "Looks like Draco finally found himself an Asher corpse." Blaise said standing. He pulled Mae up off the ground and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go find something for lunch."

The group met back at the entrance of the arena. Draco was indeed carrying a handful of little scarves. She clapped. "It looks like our team won."

Draco leaned down and kissed her. "Was there any doubt?"

Blaise laughed. "I say the only reason you won is because our lovely princess took on a suicide mission."

"What better teamwork than being willing to die for each other?" Draco smirked.

The group chuckled.

Mae went up to Asher. "Did you finally die from the grave wound I inflicted upon your person?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yourself?"

"Nope, Blaise actually killed me when I took him out. It was a mutual demise."

She linked her arm with Asher's and they started to walk back to the changing rooms. "I have to apologize for all the…" she made a scratching motion, "last night."

Asher grinned at her and tapped his neck. It was a riot of small bite marks.

"That too."

Asher bent down and gave her a kiss. He pulled back, "It was totally worth it."

Mae wasn't sure about Spencer, Nate, and Ethan yet, but she wanted to keep Asher. She'd have to approach him with a contract soon. Perhaps before they went back to school.

"So what's the plan fair princess?" Spencer asked coming up beside her.

"I vote we find ourselves a nice pub, drink a lot of alcohol, and eat some bad food. Who's with me?"

The guys gave her their approval.

After changing they piled back into the limo. The driver rolled down the window. "Where to your highness?"

"I'm looking for a recommendation. We need a good pub that has some great food."

"I know just the place."

"Perfect, thank you." He rolled the window back up.

They chatted until the driver pulled over. He came around and opened the door and they all got out. It was a very old style pub. Mae grinned. It looked perfect. She led the boys inside and they took up a section for themselves. She sat down between Asher and Theo. There was a menu on the table and she passed it around. It wasn't busy there and eventually a man with a notepad came over.

"What can I get for you lot?" He had a friendly face.

The boys ordered a variety of food and copious amounts of alcohol.

The alcohol arrived at the table first with pints of beer being handed out. Theo handed Mae one that looked like beer but it was a touch paler.

"Don't worry love, you'll like it… it's not beer, it's hard cider."

"Thanks Theo." She squeezed his knee under the table and he slung an arm around her pulling her into his side. The held up their drinks for a cheers and each took a swig. Mae smiled at hers. "You're right, that is really good."

"See, I know what I'm doing gorgeous." He squeezed her shoulder and she cuddled into his side.

"So Mae, what's the rest of the plan for today?" Spencer inquired sipping at his beer.

"You know, that's a good question…" She pondered. She actually wanted to spend some time alone with Asher so she'd have to think of something to distract the rest. She mentally snapped her fingers. "We have a games room at the palace. Perhaps we can all go, play some pool, darts and the like. I'll get some more good food brought up, and of course you all can help yourself to a variety of fine spirits." She winked at them. They nodded with enthusiasm.

Their meal went well and the boys had a good time just chatting with one another. She watched the interplay. Ethan would have to go. She felt bad but a muggle had not been her best idea. She'd make sure she gave him a lovely parting gift. She studied Spencer and Nate as they talked to one another. Could she see herself falling in love with either of them? They were both sweet enough, but they just didn't have that bite she liked in her men. They seemed too young. Too nice. She wanted that bit of danger that she got from her trio. Their hardness actually made her feel safe. Like no one would fuck with her with them around. Asher had his own dark edge that gave her the same feeling and she knew Draco really liked him. She'd think a bit more on Spencer and Nate, but she was leaning towards dismissing them. They would appreciate her parting gift if she did decide to forgo them as consorts.

After a few more rounds of drinks they headed back to the palace. She led them through the halls and into the games room. She smiled at them, "Tada…please make yourselves at home and I'll order up some food and drinks." She made sure Ethan was occupied before she ducked into the hall and summoned a house elf. "Have the human servers bring up some carts of various snacks and a good selection of drinks for the boys. In my rooms prepare a few snacks and a smaller selection of drinks."

"Yes your highness." The house elf disappeared with a pop.

She came back in and studied the natural groupings. Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Asher were setting up a pool game, and Spencer, Nate and Ethan were playing darts. The divide was very clear to her. She waited until the food and drinks had arrived and they had helped themselves. She watched her trio play smiling at their banter. As they were setting up a new game, she interrupted. "I'm going to steal Asher here for a bit, you lot have fun OK."


	26. Time with Asher

Blaise tipped an imaginary hat at her and she left the room Asher trailing after her. Once in the hall and out of sight she smiled at Asher, "I'm going to apparate us back to my room I want to talk to you for a bit."

"Of course."

She wrapped her arms around him and with a crack they were gone.

She led Asher to the couch and sat beside him. "Would you like a drink?" She motioned to the selection. He nodded and flicked through the bottles. "I think we'll both like this." He poured them both a drink and she took hers and sipped it, it had a slightly spicy taste and it warmed her insides.

After sipping for a few moments she set her drink down and turned to him studying his profile. He really was beautiful. She loved the blue black of his hair, the paleness of his skin. He turned to her and his eyes met hers. Her breath caught as she studied the bleed of blue and green. His eyes were light at the moment. Her eyes fell to his full lips. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue stroked his and she traced the coolness of the tongue ring. He wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and made her shiver. She needed to focus. Talking to him was important. She pulled back and put a hand to the side of his face, with a stroke of her thumb she was studying him again. Him, she could see herself falling in love with. He had a curious expression on his face as he watched her study him.

"Asher, I really, really like you." Her eyes held his. "I'd like to see you on a more permanent basis. Make you an official consort. Would you like that?"

He gave her that beautiful smile that made her heart stop. He leaned his forehead against hers his hand at the back of her neck. "I've been hoping you'd ask."

She continued, "It's a commitment, 5 years to start. Much more time together."

"I know, Theo and Blaise gave me the details. I'd be bound to you. You want the potential for love. You want to be protected. You need true a companion."

She gave him a gentle kiss and pulled back again. "Yes, to all of that."

"Yes, I want to be your consort." His voice had the most sensual lilt.

"I'm so glad, I'll have a contract brought up." She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. It was gone just as quickly and back again with the roll of parchment and a quill. She handed him the parchment. "Please read it carefully."

His eyes trailed over the document. Everything was what he already knew. He signed it and it shone with a golden light.

"It's done." She winked at him. "Now that all the formalities are over with how about we consummate and then go back down for that game of pool."

He chuckled. He rose and pulled her up with him. He led her around the table and started to guide her towards the bed. "I like the way you think princess."

She halted their progress and slipped her hands under his shirt urging him to take it off. He obliged and she let out a small gasp. "God, I am really sorry." She traced her hands over his chest, it was a criss cross of scratches. He had an angry bruise on his chest, on top of the one's littering his neck. She circled around him. His back faired no better.

He grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Really, it's OK. I like things a little rough sometimes. It's really hot to be taken like that. I love the way it looks, I wanted it left." She met his eyes and blushed. He tapped her on the nose. "I'd be up for a repeat performance sometime… Now, about that consummation."

He tugged at her shirt lifting it over her head. He deftly unhooked her bra and dropped it on the ground. Kneeling down he dragged her bottoms off her so she could step out. He swiftly removed the rest of his clothing and pushed her towards the bed. "Lay down".

She moved onto the bed and rested on her back. Crawling on top of her he bent down kissing her. He tapped at her lips with his tongue and she opened for him. Running a hand up her body he cupped her breast as he stroked her tongue with his own. He gently sucked on it occasionally swirling his tongue around hers. She moaned under him when he lightly pinched her nipple then moved to stroke the underside of her breast. He dipped down kissing along her jaw before sliding his tongue down along the column of her throat. Nibbling at her neck he massaged her breast and pressed himself more firmly against her. "What do you want me to do princess?" He nipped at her throat dragging his teeth along her before teasingly flicking her nipple with his finger. He wanted to bite her so badly it made him ache but he resisted.

"Mmmm… I want you to kiss and lick my breasts…"

He slid down her body and ran his tongue up and down along the swell of her bust. He drew a nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, tapping her with metal. Sucking lightly he moved to rub his tongue in solid circles over her areola. He repeated the attentions on the other side. "What else?" He whispered against the underside of her breast where he was tracing his tongue over the curve of her.

She wrapped her hand through his hair running the silky strands between her fingers. "I know how good you are with your mouth… lick my pussy…"

He slid down her body running his tongue along her stomach, he teasingly flicked her belly ring with his tongue. "I like that you have a body piercing too."

"But yours are so much more fun."

He chuckled against her stomach before dipping down to place his mouth against her core. With long, broad strokes he swept up and down her dipping his tongue between her folds. He parted her with one hand and flicked at her clit, his tongue brushing against the tiny peeking nub. He tapped it lightly with his tongue ring and she jerked a bit. He pressed in with his tongue and swirled all around her clit over and over again. Pressing his lips against her he deeply kissed her sliding his tongue into her rubbing it along her walls. He pushed it in and out of her. With his fingers he started to rub just below her clit, pushing into the spot he knew she loved. With that motion he continued to tongue her listening as her breath quickened. Pulling out from her he went back to flicking her clit while he slipped a finger in side of her moving in and out. He added a second then a third. Her breath was shaky and she was gripping him to her. He gave her clit one long suck then a deep stroke and she came. He lapped at her juices and ran soothing strokes up and down her. He looked up at her and met her eyes. Purposefully he flicked her clit with her watching and she let her head fall back with a moan. Raising himself up a bit he asked, "What do you want me to do now?" His eyes were dark and intense.

"I want you to lie on the bed so I can ride you." He groaned at the tone of her voice.

Laying down he watched as she grasped him and led him to her entrance. She sank down on him and started rocking her hips back and forth. Bracing her hands on his chest she ground herself into him her head thrown back. He watched her breasts move and he reached up flicking his fingers over her nipple. She leaned down against him and pressed her mouth against his own. With hot opened mouth kisses she moaned against him before pulling back a bit and nipping at his lower lip. She went back to grinding against him. He moaned at the feeling of her tight, wet pussy sliding up and down his shaft. Leaning forward again she kissed along his jaw before running gentle strokes over the marks on his neck. Her pace became more frantic and he pushed up with his hips to meet her downward thrusts. Squeezing his hips between her thighs she came shivering around him. The clenching sent him over the edge and he groaned her name. She slumped down onto his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Mmm… I am so glad you accepted." Mae said against his throat. Sitting up she slipped off of him and moved beside him on the bed. He turned to face her propped up one arm. She mimicked his position and looked into his eyes. The blue green was darker now. She noticed very subtle grey flecks.

"I have to ask, what of the others?"

She shook her head. "I don't see them the same way. There's something missing. I am going to let them know after this weekend. I don't want to take anymore of their time with it not going anywhere. I just worry they'll be angry. I plan to compensate them well for their brief time with me. I just hope it's enough."

He nodded. "I suspected as much. They seem a bit too… what's a word that's not going to get me in trouble…" He smirked at her, "nice, they seem too nice…especially when it comes to playing with your snakes… From what I can tell you like your men a bit more arrogant, with a good dose of frostiness and just a dash of darkness…" He thought of who she picked amused… "OK, sometimes more than just a dash… You do have three former Deatheaters… and myself…"

She laughed, "You are a perfect addition. I had those exact same thoughts earlier today. It sounds like you figured out things before I did."

He winked at her, "Ravenclaw. We are known for being clever."

She smiled at him, "You know, I got offered Ravenclaw."

"Indeed. Definitely a loss to our house…" He paused… "non-sequitur alert… You know, even though you're ditching the muggle, can we still use the jet? I rather like muggle transportation." Asher had always pondered getting one, but it didn't exactly fit in with his lifestyle at the moment.

She giggled, "Of course… there is something rather fun about partying in a private jet… perhaps next time we can all join the mile high club…" she gave him a heated look.

"See, now that is something of cultural value that we need to teach Draco and Blaise…"

Mae laughed. "I really, really like you." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"That's good, 'cause were stuck with each other," he winked at her.

"I think we should probably head back downstairs. There is a celebratory glass of something that will make me wobble down there with my name on it."

"Is it part of the deal that I have to carry you around when you get sloshed?"

"It was in the fine print."

He gave her an amused look.

They rose and got dressed. "Let's apparate nearby the room. I am tired of trucking back and forth across this monstrosity of a home…"

She wrapped her arms around him and they were gone with a crack.

They reappeared a hallway over from the games room and came back in with Asher's arm around Mae's waist. They ignored the curious looks from the three soon to be booted and joined the other three at the pool table.

Blaise and Theo studied them. They looked at Asher. "Welcome to the club mate." Blaise said a smirk on his face.

Theo winked at the pair. "Colour me not surprised."

Draco gave the pair a heated look. "Good choice love"

Mae clapped her hands, "OK how about that drink?"

Asher smiled and wandered over to the drink cart. He held up a bottle, "Did you want some more of this?"

She eyed the shimmering blue liquid with distrust. "Not with you still in recovery from last night."

Blaise chuckled.

"I'm sure I'd manage just fine gorgeous."

"I'm not sure I would."

Asher smirked at her but set the bottle down. He studied the other bottles before plucking one from the lot. He tossed some ice in a glass and poured her about 4 shots worth. He brought the glass over to her and she took a sip.

"Quite good, thank you."

"I aim to please." He gave her a suggestive look. He went back and chose his own drink.

He sauntered back over. "So how about a game."

Draco smirked, "I am going to sit this one out and get completely smashed, why don't you four play."

Theo smiled. "That sounds like a good plan…. Drake, besides getting loaded, did you want to go grab some party favours from the room, I'm game if you are. They're in my bag."

Draco nodded, "I'll be right back."

The group looked at Mae. "So who do you want as your partner?"

Mae flicked her eyes over the table. "Which one of you is the best teacher? I know this sounds terrible, considering this is in my home, but I've never played before."

They raised their eyebrows. Blaise and Theo pointed at Asher.

"He's a total shark love, he'll take care of you." Theo said.

Asher downed his drink. "Yes, gorgeous, I can teach you. And don't worry about us losing, even if you miss every shot, I can still win."

"Cocky bastard aren't you." Theo said amused.

Asher walked over and poured himself another drink. He came back, "You would be too if you could play like me." Asher led Mae over to the wall of pool cues. He studied her for a moment then selected one. "This should be a good match for you."

The pair walked back. Asher smirked at Theo and Blaise. "I'll even let you break."

Theo turned to Blaise, "I vote we wipe that smirk off his face." He nodded at Blaise and he took position. Mae watched as Theo hit the ball and it made a loud crack as it struck the formation of at the end of the table scattering them everywhere. Two balls were sunk, both solids.

Asher put a hand on her shoulder. "Because Theo sunk the solids their mission is now to sink all of those. We only sink the striped ones." He pointed. "Theo can take turns until he misses a shot then it's our go." Theo approached the white ball and lined up his shot he took it and sunk another ball. He moved along the table scanning the arrangement. Not a single good shot. He made an attempt and it missed.

Asher moved along the table until he stopped. "The eight ball, do not sink it. It has to be sunk last or whomever sinks it before automatically loses." He moved along and pointed at the white ball. "You can only hit this one and knock it into other balls. Allow me to demonstrate." Asher studied the table. He took position and hit the white ball with enough force to send it bouncing off one of the edges where it struck a striped ball sinking it. The ball continued moving and hit two other striped balls. Both of them slid by the others on the table and dropped into the pockets.

Blaise groaned. "I hate when he does that."

"Because I sunk some we can keep going until we miss. I am going to let you have a go." Asher took a long drink. He then surveyed the table and led her over to the other side. "OK he leaned down beside her. Try to match my position." She studied him and mimicked how he was leaning over and holding the cue. He adjusted her hand than slid hand down her back and shifted her hips a bit. He lightly patted her bottom then came up beside her. "Can you see the shot?" She studied the white ball. It looked like she had to go past the solid one and hit the edge of the striped one to sink it. "Yes."

"It'll take you a bit to adjust to how much pressure you need to use to hit things." He lined up beside her again. Follow my lead. He slid the cue back and forth along his finger. She copied him. "When you feel comfortable put a bit of force into the movement and hit the white ball. Try to hit it just a touch off centre towards the left and a fraction down." He gestured to the spot. She nodded. She slid the pool cue back and forth across her finger a few times then took a breath. On the next forward motion she kept going and hit the spot Asher had indicated. She actually got the white ball to slide right past the solid one. It hit the striped one but without enough force to sink it. She stood up and looked at Asher expectedly. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "That was very good for a first try."

He faced her towards the table and wrapped his arms around her pressing against her back. He nodded at Theo and Blaise, "gentlemen."

Blaise lined up the next shot and sunk a solid. He continued sinking another before he missed.

Asher released Mae and circled the table studying it. He lined up a shot and sunk two in one go.

Blaise groaned again.

Asher took Mae's hand. "Look at where the white ball is and scan the striped ones. Do you see anything that looks like it might go in?" Mae studied the table. Asher let go of her hand and she circled it. There was a shot that looked like it might work. But she couldn't hit the ball directly, she'd have to bounce it off the side and hope it hit the other one. "Is this OK?" She stood and used her cue to demonstrate the angles.

"Perfect love. You just might be a natural." She smiled at him. He helped her line up again. "You want to hit it with a bit more force then you did last time. He went beside the point on the table she was aiming for. "Use the white ball and aim here." He gestured to a spot on the table. He came back beside her. "Where do you think you should hit the white ball to get it to hit the spot on the table I pointed out to you?"

She studied the shot. "Just here a bit down and to the right."

He practically purred. "Very good." He helped her adjust her position again and lightly squeezed her bottom before standing again. "When you're ready…"

She slid the cue back and forth and went for it. It bounced off the exact spot on the table and bumped into the other ball. It almost rolled into the pocket but ended up bouncing off the edge.

Asher was impressed. "That was very, very good." He wrapped his arms around her again. He nodded at the other boys.

Theo surveyed the table. There was at least one good shot. He took it and sunk the ball. The rest were shit. He missed on the second try and almost ended up sinking one of the striped balls by accident.

Asher polished off his drink and handed the glass to Mae. "I am going to sink this one here…" He pointed it out to her. "Into that pocket." He motioned. "Tell me how I'm going to do it."

She studied the table and walked around until she reached a spot. She studied the markings on the table. "You could stand here," She demonstrated with her cue. She moved around the table. "And aim here." She tapped the spot. "And it should bounce this way". She motioned with her cue again. "It will hit this ball." She pointed at it. "And that will hit the ball you want and sink it."

"Let's see if your right." Asher went to the spot she indicated and lined up the shot. He struck it so it hit the exact spot she indicated and it struck the ball he wanted driving it into the next one and sinking it.

Blaise and Theo both sighed. They hated when he called shots. He was unnaturally good at this.

"OK love, show me the shot." He took the glass from her and sat it on a nearby table.

She spotted a simple one. She looked at him. "Did you set that up?" She pointed out the formation.

"Secrets my dear."

Blaise looked at Theo, he mouthed 'seriously!'

She lined it up with Asher helping her adjust her stance again and getting in a grope. "Hit the ball with about half the force you used last time. Aim a bit lower on the white ball, just a touch to the left." She furrowed her brow in concentration and tried her best to follow his instructions. She jumped up with a clap, it actually went in!

Asher pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled back, "You follow instructions quite well. Nice work." He went to work at the table. She explained were she thought he should hit and he did. He went several times until he had sunk everything.

She looked at Theo and Blaise. "That was great! I actually sunk one."

They grinned at her doing a very good job of hiding their exasperation. They didn't even know why they played with Asher. They'd had quite a few run ins with him over the past two years and he was too good.

Draco had arrived back awhile ago and had saw Mae make her shot. He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "That was very good for your first time."

"Asher's a pretty awesome teacher."

Draco smirked, he glanced past her at Theo and Blaise, he looked back at her, "The best." Everyone who played pool at the school knew the only way they might win against him was to get him completely fucking smashed. Though he honestly wasn't sure if anyone had actually beaten him yet.

Draco went to the table and gestured to the laid out coke on the table. "Party favour if anyone wants some." Theo went and sat on the couch followed by Blaise and Asher. Draco pulled Mae into his lap. Theo started to make the neat little lines on the mirror. He grabbed the bill and inhaled moving along the glass. He passed it along. Everyone took a hit and sat back. Mae reached for her glass. She was almost finished what Asher had given her and she was feeling very, very relaxed. She downed the rest of it.

"I'll be back…" She hopped up. She really had to go to the loo.

Draco looked at Asher when she left. "So were you right?"

He nodded. "Completely."

"That's a relief," drawled Blaise.

Theo nodded. "I figured she'd come to her senses." His eyes flicked to the other three guys who were looking pretty wasted. They were still playing darts, though clearly not very well. They'd agreed they were fine to fuck, but they didn't want to spend the next five years with them.

Theo studied Asher. "So how fucked are you exactly?"

Asher polished off another drink. "Not enough that you can beat me."

He nodded, "Let me know when you get there."


	27. Theo Clues In

Mae returned to find the boys talking Quidditch. She needed another drink if she was going to sit through that. She went to the drink cart and studied the contents. She had no idea what to have. She knew to avoid the blue stuff or she'd end up mauling someone again. The amber coloured stuff was horrible. The clear stuff, she believed that was suspicious. She was happy when Theo came up behind her.

"Problem sweetheart?

"What isn't disgusting and what won't make me maul anyone?"

He laughed. "That is quite the criteria you have there. I'll see what I can do." He surveyed the bottles. She'd be much better off with a mixed drink. He studied the bottles on the lower shelf. He tossed some ice cubes into a tall glass and filled it half up with rum. He grabbed a bottle of cola and topped it up. "Here love, this shouldn't offend your sensibilities too much."

She took a delicate sniff of the beverage much to Theo's amusement. She sipped at it and nodded her approval. "See, I knew there was a reason I kept you."

He moved her hand aside so he wouldn't bump into the glass. He got right into her personal space. She tilted her head to look at him. "Is that the only reason?"

She shook her head and placed a hand on his chest. "Well, there's the great sex, the endearing personality, the amazing cooking, the hot dancing… you're gorgeous and intelligent… and I love you. Good enough reasons?"

He mulled over the last addition to her flow of compliments. He dipped his head down so his mouth hovered just over her lips. "You love me?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?" She whispered.

He thought about how they were together and how she treated him. He decided that no, that didn't surprise him at all. But did he love her back? That was the question. He knew that Draco and Blaise had fallen hard. Which blew him away. They had both been such hard assed pricks their whole lives. He never thought Blaise would warm up to anyone but him. Draco was downright icy if not a bit unstable."Describe how you feel about me, what does this love means to you?"

She pressed her lips against his softly and backed up a bit. She reached past him and set her drink on the cart. "Come with me, I think this is conversation that should be a bit more private." He looked around and noticed that the soon to be disposed of trio were watching them with interest. She took his hand and led him out of the room and down the hall. She pushed a door open and they found themselves in a lovely sitting room with light pouring in through the windows. She led him over to the couch and sat down. He sat down beside her and she moved closer to him so they were touching. She held his hand in hers and traced a lazy pattern on the palm.

"How does it feel? It feels like the first warm sunshine after the cloud filtered light from a storm. I feel like you fit. Before I met you there was a piece of me missing and I didn't even know it. I glow inside when I'm near you and am intensely happy when we interact. I want to touch you and it's not just about sex. The affection I give to you is because in my heart I want you to smile. Did you know that when you smile your eyes dip into a shade of dark moss green and I can just see slowly drowning flecks of emerald? I want to get lost in them, in you. There's always a heat between us and I want to push myself into it and bask. I find joy in being with you, like the world is a better place with you, and things would come tumbling down if you weren't part of it. When your not around I miss you, I think about you. I wonder how you'd react to something, what you'd think about it."

"What does it mean to me? It means that I want to stay with you. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. It means that I wouldn't be the same person without you. I means that I want to watch you cook because you love it, see muggle films with you so we can just talk about it, dance with you so we can flow together… fall asleep beside you so we can wake up together…It means that with a few good drinks in me I'll even listen to you talk about Quidditch for hours…" She poked him in the side… "It means I love you…"

Theo was staring down at the patterns she was tracing onto his palm. He didn't know what to do with the tear streaks on his face. His heart was clenching something fierce and he could barely swallow. He didn't know what to say. He never thought in his life thought that he'd have a second person feel that way about him… he wanted her so badly it hurt…

He raised his head and met her eyes. They were gentle. She could see the dampness on his lashes and she reached for him, pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her clinging to her. Her kiss was soft and searching. She asked for entry and she was gently running her tongue along his and they danced together. Reaching up she ran her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss. He felt her magic touching him and he shivered.

He thought of how she and Draco had moved together when they thought no one was watching, the gentle fire that burned between them… He thought of her and Blaise and the slow sensual movements they wrapped themselves in as if they were the only two that existed…He wanted that too… he wanted his own way to make love to her…

He ran his hands up her back tugging her shirt up and over her head. They kissed again and he felt a fierce longing. He could feel his magic reaching out and wrapping along hers. Suddenly she was tugging at his shirt and he stripped it off. Her hands on his back left trails of fire. He stood taking her with him and slid his hands over her helping her shed the remaining clothes. She did the same for him. Then he was laying her down on the soft carpet and he slipped inside her.

God, how could he take it? Everywhere he touched her she burnt him. He kept his hips moving against the flames bending down to rain kisses on her face. She captured his mouth again and he was tumbling down… falling into her. He kissed her with passion. A driving force that made him want to bury himself in her and never leave. He heard himself moaning her name against her mouth over and over again. He felt her legs wrap around him urging him even closer. He had waded into lava and couldn't find his way out.

Pulling away from his kiss she clung to him whispering his name against him. She was telling him that she loved him, how much she needed him. The flames licked at him and he came into her when her heat wrapped around him so tightly he thought he'd pass out. He slumped forward onto her and gently kissed her neck. She stroked her hand through his hair. He was quivering inside, every inch of him shivering.

They laid like that for 10 minutes… then 20 minutes… He could feel her breathing under him and she never stopped stroking his hair, running her fingers through the fine strands. He finally managed to pull up enough to look into her eyes, they were bright and happy, and warm… he leaned forward and kissed her, taking his time feeling every inch of her mouth. He rested his forehead against hers and tried to steady his breathing.

"Wow…" He managed a smile shaking onto his lips.

She gave him a heart wrenching smile and he couldn't take it… the way she was looking at him… he felt those same flames crawling up him. He started to move again this time very slowly, running himself over the embers. He flipped them over so she was resting on top and she moved painfully slow and he wanted to beg, for her to move faster, but he couldn't get the words to leave his mouth.

That heat was curling around him, around his limbs, like tendrils of smoke rising into the air. She placed her hands on his chest and moved just so and he thought he would die, resting on a bed of flames. As she moved faster he gripped her to him like a drowning man. She was swimming him to shore, pulling him through the boiling waters. He cried out when he came so hard. She fell onto him and he held her to him trying to breath. Her body was shaking and he stroked his hands up and down her back. He had his eyes clenched tight trying to come back to himself. This was definitely love… he didn't know how it was possible to fall any further… he'd been pulled under so far he wasn't sure he'd resurface.

They laid there for another 15 minutes… she managed to sit up and slide off of him. She plopped onto the floor beside him. He found himself chuckling… "Apparently I love you too…"

She giggled. Her happy sounds washing over him. "Well, I'm glad… cause there's no way I could possibly classify that as regular sex…I think I passed out…"

He laughed splayed out on the floor. "I'm still not sure I can move…"

"Movement is highly overrated…"

They laid there for another 10 minutes.

"I wonder if they noticed we were gone?" Mae's voice was rich with humour.

"Unlikely. I am betting they're so smashed by this point they can't keep track of themselves."

"Do you think you two can finally beat Asher?"

"We should go back and find out. I think I rather need a stiff drink?"

Mae rose and reached down helping to pull Theo up off the ground. She hugged him. "I really do love you."

He nuzzled her hair. "I love you too."

"Clothing… we should be wearing clothing…" Mae started picking things up off the floor. The two of them got dressed.

He studied her and the way her eyes were sparkling. "You look like you've been thoroughly shagged."

"Same to you Nott." She winked at him.

He tucked her against his side and they wandered back to the games room. When they got there, Theo had been right, everyone was looking completely smashed.

They wandered over to the drink cart. "Damn, my ice melted." Mae held up her glass inspecting it.

"What's the point of being fabulously wealthy if you can't just dump watered down alcohol? Make the drink anew."

"You make a fair point." Mae took out a new glass and copied Theo's previous creation.

Theo poured himself something and Mae looked at with curiosity.

"It's entirely disgusting I assure you." He took a swig. "I am going to have you back over to my place and we'll make you some delicious girly cocktails. We'll get drunk and shag like rabbits."

"Sounds romantic. I'm in." She smirked at him and he returned the look. "So, about beating Asher…"

They wandered back to the group that was lounging on the couches. She sat on Theo's lap and he gave her a look that made her quiver.

Blaise turned to Draco. He motioned to the two. "I'd recognize that look anywhere, you owe me 100 galleons."

"Damn, I knew I should have taken Saturday." Draco pouted.

Theo looked at Asher. "How fucked up are you now?"

Asher raised an eyebrow. "You may stand a very minute chance now. I am going to have some more coke then we'll talk about a rematch." Asher made a neat line and snorted it. He snuffled a bit when he sat back up. He passed the mirror to Theo and he repeated the action. "Mae?" She nodded and Theo made her a neat line. He held the mirror for her and copied the boy's actions. She sat back up with a smile. Draco and Blaise joined the group. The other three boys were over at the far side of the room watching some sporting event on the giant television housed there.

"OK, I am open to that rematch now. I think I might be fucked up enough for you lot to not embarrass yourselves, but I make no guarantees." Asher stood, he looked steady enough.

Draco turned to Theo. "He's been drinking like a fish since you two left. I'm surprised he's standing, let alone managing to maintain his shining personality."

"I heard that you prat," Asher said as he passed them heading for the rack of pool cues.

Theo, Blaise and Draco moved to the table. Mae hung back a bit to watch. The other boys grabbed their cues.

"OK, which one of you motherfuckers wants to be on my team." Asher leaned on his cue looking at them an arrogant tilt to his head. He had a drink in his other hand which he downed in a swift motion.

Draco looked at him amused. "I'll be, but I'm leaving you on the fucking floor when you pass out."

"Not going to happen mate. Some of us can hold our liquor." He looked at Theo and Blaise. He gave them a once over and said in a mocking voice, "I'll even let you two break again."

Theo shook his head. God, he could be such a prick. Knowing Mae that's what she liked about him. Good lord, what did that say about the rest of them.

Theo motioned to Blaise. "You're up."

Blaise approached the table and broke with a sharp crack. He managed to sink three balls. "We'll take the solids." He moved along the table and sunk two more balls before missing. Draco motioned to Asher, "after you."

Asher circled the table. Had another drink. Then came back. He studied the formation of the balls. "Three to start." He motioned to them. "Those pockets." He lined up his shot and hit. Sure enough, the ball slid into one knocking two into one hole, it kept moving and knocked another into the far pocket.

"Fuck," Blaise groaned. "He's had enough booze and coke to down a fucking horse."

Asher circled again. He studied the table. He moved in quick succession knocking two more balls into the pockets. "And one more for good measure." He called the shot and made one that looked fucking impossible. "I'm bored, Draco." He motioned to the table.

Draco stepped forward and sunk another before finding himself with nothing but shit. Asher downed another drink and smirked at Blaise and Theo, "Ladies…" He motioned at the table.

Blaise sunk two more. Asher sunk the rest and went back for another line of coke.

Blaise watched him do the line. "You know, I kind of hate him."

The other two nodded.

Mae was studying the table. "How the hell does he do that?" She took a drink and went to the couch and sat beside Asher. He slung an arm around her. "I want private lessons."

He turned to her and gave her a hard kiss his tongue battling with hers. He pulled back "Anytime love."

The group decided to head back to Hogwarts that evening so they could have dinner and still some time to do their assignment for Professor Snape. They knew the next day they would be sleeping hard. None of them really considered the fact that they were so fucked up it was unlikely to happen. Mae made an excuse and sent Ethan back on his own to London. Marie would make sure he got back in one piece. He was too drunk to argue. Besides, having a jet to yourself was an interesting experience though he'd probably sleep through the entire trip. She just wanted to floo and be done with it.

They got back to school, separated and managed to get down in time for dinner. When Mae arrived Asher was sitting with her group at the Slytherin table. She sat down with an unsteady wobble and Draco and Asher steadied her. She gave them both a quick kiss.

"I am surprised you made it up here in one piece. I really should have waited but I am not in the most aware state at the moment," Draco said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's OK, I think our party favour is countering a bit of the booze. I still feel quite energetic and alert." She studied the table and loaded up her plate with a salad. She added some grilled chicken to the top.

"We're still waiting for Asher to crash hard." Theo said smirking and nodding at the other boy.

Asher looked back at him and winked. "Like I said, not going to happen."

Mae rested her hand on his thigh and her eyes flicked between the other boys. "Do you think we can actually manage to get that assignment done?"

Asher nodded. "I am pretty sure we can manage. Though quality control might be an issue."

Draco winked at him. "Don't worry. My dear godfather won't do anything. He's well aware of the little party we had planned for the weekend. He can be quite forgiving with the right excuse."

Theo arched an eyebrow, "Getting fucked up is a good excuse?"

Draco nodded. "He is rather amused by our little group and he knows we're only young once."

Mae stole some of Draco's pasta nodding at the revelation.

"Where do we want to camp out?" Asher asked.

"The library is probably the best bet."

Mae giggled and squeezed Asher's thigh. "I rather like the library." The boys collectively gave her a heated look. Asher dipped in and nipped at her throat.

The group managed to get their assignment done. It wasn't their best work but they really didn't care.

Sunday rolled around and Mae decided to let Nate and Spencer in on her decision. They were disappointed but less so when she transferred 50,000 galleons into each of their accounts as a parting gift. She arranged for Marie to supply Ethan with more than enough to finish up his schooling in comfort. She really thought becoming a doctor was admirable. She was looking forward to the next Saturday night as there was going to be another house party, this time in Slytherin.


	28. Slytherin Party

The week passed quickly and Mae spent each evening wrapped up in one of her boys. On Friday after dinner she stood in her room pondering what to wear for the upcoming event. She decided on a short school girl style skirt with a black tank top and inspired by Asher she slung a thick black belt with studs on that slid down so it dropped a bit lower on one side. She put on a pair of black heels and styled her hair into sexy full waves. Her makeup she made a bit harder with dramatic eyes. Just for fun she wove a few dark blue streaks through her hair. When she wandered down to the common room people were already arriving and the room had been dimmed. Music was playing and someone had already set up a long table of drinks. Of interest was the pool table that had appeared in one area.

She studied the room and saw Draco chatting with Asher in one corner. Ginny and Hermione were talking with Ron and Harry. There was another girl with them that she didn't recognize. She hadn't seen them in awhile and decided to stop by them first.

"Hermione, Ginny! I missed you two," Mae exclaimed coming over. Ginny playfully gave her a once over and a wolf whistle which she laughed at. She hugged both girls and Harry and Ron.

"Mae this is Lavender, Ron's girlfriend." Harry introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you," Mae said giving her a quick hug too.

Lavender grinned at her, "It great to finally meet you. I've heard so much." She waggled her eyebrows at her and Mae gave her a saucy wink.

"Well all, I am going to go greet some of my lovelies. I'll make sure to stop by again." She smiled at the group and headed for her boys.

She came up behind Asher and slipped her hands around his waist hugging him from behind. He was dressed similar to last time, which wasn't a surprise to her. He was almost always in black. Draco was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a grey sweater which made his eyes stand out.

Asher grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of her giving her a playful spin so they could check her out. Asher grinned, "Clearly I have been a positive influence on you."

She winked at him and leaned up for a kiss. Asher dipped down and kissed her running a hand down over her bottom. She turned to Draco and lightly kissed her neck before sliding his tongue up along her jaw. He met her lips and gave her a hard kiss. "I have to agree, Asher's done good work." He fingered a blue streak in her hair.

"Oh, before I forget gorgeous, I finally found a concert I think will be quite the experience for you. Up for a bit of a trip to muggle London tomorrow night?" Asher said studying her expression.

She lit up with a smile. "Yes, definitely… I've been looking forward to it."

Winking at her he said, "I'll have to help you with your wardrobe tomorrow though, so you'll fit right in."

"Ooo, now I am really curious."

Blaise and Theo made their way up to them and each greeted her with a playful kiss. Theo grinned, "I see you're taking after Asher now." He gave her a once over, "I approve."

Blaise nodded, "I must say, I quite like the skirt."

Draco chuckled, "I always like when she goes with dangerously short."

"Drinks, we're clearly missing them." Mae observed batting Blaise's hand away as it started to drift up under the hem of her skirt.

"Ah yes, where are our manners love," Draco said. They wandered over to the table and Blaise handed out some brightly coloured wobbling shots.

Mae held it up to eye level and jiggled it.

"Jello shot princess." Asher said amused.

"I suspect this is going to be a bit weird." She jiggled it again.

Theo smirked, "At least it will taste good."

The group did one, then another, and another.

Mae smiled, "OK, I quite like these. I'll have to get the house elves on it the next time we party at my place."

"And when will that be?" Asher asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I am actually thinking of hosting a large party at my place some weekend. Get the 8th years out for some fun."

Draco put a hand around her waist and squeezed, "I rather like the idea. As long as we get our own little after party of course."

"And I want to look into that mile high club with you." Asher winked at her.

Theo laughed. "I can't wait."

Blaise and Draco looked curious. Blaise arched an eyebrow, "What's the mile high club?"

Mae leaned over and whispered into each of their ears. They pulled back with grins on their faces.

Draco winked at her, "I suppose I don't mind taking some muggle transportation again."

Blaise looked at him. "You seriously don't travel by jet much? Doesn't your family have a few?"

"Yes, but I only step foot on one for long distances. The last time I bothered was when we went down to New Zealand."

Mae looked thoughtful, "I am pretty sure we have one that has a bedroom in it. I'll have to ask Marie."

Draco nodded. "If you don't I know we do. We'll make our little adventure work."

Asher was thoroughly amused by their conversation.

Theo pulled something from his pocket. "Cuddle up and hand out."

They looked at him curiously and moved in closer together each reaching a hand out. He dropped a brightly coloured tablet into each.

Asher winked at him. "I knew I liked you."

Draco smiled his eyes dancing. He turned to Mae, "This will be a totally different experience for you."

Blaise handed them each a drink and they swallowed the pills.

"What was that anyways?" Mae asked curious.

Theo smiled, "Some very high quality ecstasy. You'll feel totally amazing soon. Like, amazing…" He emphasized the word.

Theo looked at Draco hoping he didn't give him that look again, "Do you mind if we step into someplace a little more private and add a bit of weed?"

"The combination is good. A little more euphoria works." Draco nodded. It was a safer mix in his opinion.

The group found a nook and with a few quick spells no one would see them or smell what they were doing. Theo pulled another bag from his pocket. It was filled with joints. Blaise shook his head amused. He took one out and lit it taking a deep drag in and holding it before releasing. He passed it around. It came to Mae and she looked at it.

"Just take a deep breath into your lungs and try to hold it for a bit before breathing out." Theo instructed.

Mae tried and choked a bit. Draco rubbed his hand on her back in a circular motion. "It takes a bit to get used to it. Try again." She managed to hold it in the second time and it only burned a bit. The group passed it around again then vanished the smoke and smell. They emerged with lazy smiles on their moved back to the drink table for some more shots. In the middle of their second round Mae's face broke into a huge grin and put her head against Asher's chest.

Theo smirked, "I was wondering when that would hit her."

Asher ran a hand down her arm and she shivered. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. "It makes touch more… intense." He repeated the action and she shivered again. He leaned down and kissed her and she moaned pressing against him her hand slipping under his t-shirt to rub his back. They stayed like that for quite sometime before pulling apart. She was breathing hard and had a huge smile on her face. Draco tugged her to him and repeated the action, followed by Blaise and Theo.

"Wow…" She said shaking her head a bit. She couldn't stop smiling. "I am going to go say hi to Hermione again, she looks a bit left out." She pointed to the girl and indicated that both Ron and Harry were all over their girlfriends. The boys nodded and she went off the huge smile still on her face.

Theo looked at the group, "She is a lot of fun." They nodded before turning their conversation to the next weekend.

Mae approached Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey!" Mae gave Hermione a big hug. "Noticed you had a bit too much entertainment." She motioned to the others.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, they do put on quite the show." She nodded her head towards Mae's little collection. "Though they have nothing on you. So Asher made the finals eh?"

Mae nodded, "Apparently I like my men a bit more… " She tried to think of a word. "bitchy…"

Hermione laughed. "Nate, Spencer and the doc were too nice?"

"Yes, exactly. And the muggle thing just wasn't working. They just didn't fit in with my lovely serpents."

Hermione grinned. "I have to admit, I am surprised those guys managed to survive the cold front as well as they did."

"They were quite submissive so they survived."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Submissive eh?"

"Yes, all the time though. I like that the others can trade off between two very dispositions when they feel like it."

"Really? That must be fun. So how is Asher fairing?"

"Great, the others really like him, in their own way of course…. which means they love to fuck him and they curse at each other… of course, sometimes at the same time.."

Hermione's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "Well I'm glad you managed to work things out. So your sights set on anyone else?"

Mae widened her smile. "No actually. I think my set is complete now. I think I have exhausted the school of hot, arrogant pricks."

Hermione giggled. "Indeed. I certainly don't know of anyone else that would fit your criteria. Lots of arrogant pricks, but missing the whole package." She winked at Mae.

Mae couldn't stop smiling, she felt positively giddy. "Ooo, I am going to throw a party next weekend you have to come."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be there. Having another after party?"

"But of course, that's 99% of the fun."

"I can imagine." Hermione let out a dramatic dreamy sigh.

"You'll have to let me in on who you like. I am sure I can assist you in your conquest."

"I'll think about it. I was thinking that I need to be a little more proactive."

Mae nodded. "You're pretty, super smart and fun… any guy would be lucky to have you."

Hermione gave her a bright smile. "Thank you."

The two girls were surprised when a boy came up to them. He smiled at both, "I'm Mark Harris, Ravenclaw." He was pretty cute. They shook his hand. "Hermione, could I steal you for a dance?"

Hermione looked surprised. She had figured this was another boy trying to get into Mae's exclusive little club. She nodded, "I'd like that." She smiled at Mae, "See you later OK?"

Mae nodded enthusiastically, "Have fun!" Mae pondered what to do for a moment. She snapped her fingers. She went back to her boys a little hop in her step.

"Asher…" She threw an arm around his waist and squeezed.

"Yes love?" He gave her a gorgeous smile.

"Play pool with me." She was so happy with her idea. It was amazing. She bounced a little. The others grinned at her amused.

"Of course." Asher took her hand and the group wandered over to the table. There was already a group of boys playing. They looked up at the new arrivals.

One boy, a bit plain looking, grinned at Mae ignoring the rest. She was so high she grinned right back. "To what do we owe the honour?" He asked her.

"I wanted to play."

"Of course, can we challenge you to a round?"

Mae nodded. "Asher's on my team though. I'm new at this."

The Asian boy winced. The other three nodded. He figured they didn't know about Asher's little skill. It would actually be kind of fun to see Brian get taken down a notch, he'd been so cocky lately.

The plain boy reached his hand out, "I'm Max, that is Zack, Hyun and Brian."

Mae kept a huge smile on her face, she motioned to her other boys, "Draco, Blaise, Theo."

The boys at the table nodded though they already knew who they were.

Mae snuggled against Asher's arm. "OK who wants to play against Asher and I."

Max nodded, "I'm game."

Brian smiled, "Me too." He was sure he could impress the princess. He was pretty good looking and could play well.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise sat down on the couch nearby looking amused.

Asher studied the look in the boy's eyes. He smirked. It was hilarious. The princess wouldn't give him the time of day. They definitely mistook her huge smiles for interest. Asher nodded at the two. "You can break." Asher rested his arms around Mae holding her in front of him so she could lean back against him.

Brian nodded. They set up and he broke the formation apart with a loud crack sinking 3 balls. He sunk one more.

Asher looked at Mae, "I'll go first and even things up for us." She nodded with a grin.

Asher studied the table and smirked. He could do the four at once. That would knock that annoying smile of that boy's face. He lined it up. He sunk two into one pocket and the ball hit an additional two splitting them apart so they fell into different pockets at the same time. The Asian boy winced again and Brian's smile lost some of it's pep.

"OK love, we're going to practice like last time." Asher led her to the table by her elbow. "Tell me what shot you see."

She circled the table. "There," she motioned it out with her cue.

"Very good." They moved into the correct area. He slid his hands over her adjusting her position. "Tell me where you're going to hit the ball so it hits the other one."

"Hmm…just off centre and down to the right." Asher nodded and she hit. It didn't go in but she needed the practice. He noticed he would have to stand behind her if he didn't want to give those other boys a show. Her skirt slipped up and flashed her red panties when she bent over. He thought a bit. Taking her over a pool table would be something he'd have to look into.

Max approached the table and sunk two more balls. Asher sunk the same number in one quick shot making sure to lay out something simple for her. The shot was quite straight.

Mae studied the table and bent over in front of her boys. They shared smirks with each other. Asher moved in and adjusted her position. She sunk the ball and clapped. "Perfect sweetheart. Can you find another shot?"

She moved to the other side and Asher stayed behind her. He leaned over her body and adjusted her hips once she found the shot. She missed but it came very close. Asher tugged her into a kiss before returning her to the spot against his chest.

Brian was up. He wasn't sure how to take this turn of events. That Asher bloke was far too good. It looked like we was matching them evenly without even trying.

He managed to sink three and smiled at the princess. She gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up sign back. Draco noticed the interaction and laughed. God, she was adorable when she was high.

Asher gave her a wink when he approached the table again. He sunk three in one shot and motioned for her to take her shot. Her positioning was getting much better but he loved to slide his hands over her hips and feel her underneath him. She sunk a second one and bounced up and down. She threw her arms around Asher and he gave her a playful little spin. Asher finished the game off sinking the rest. He wanted to get rid of the other boys.

Brian watched in disbelief as he cleared the rest of the table with quick practiced motions calling the shots beforehand. He never came close to missing a shot. The princess gave him a very passionate kiss. Asher looked over her head at the other boy and smirked.

Max tugged at Brian's arm. "We should probably go." Brian nodded. As they were walking away Hyun said, "I probably should have mentioned that Asher is quite a well-known pool shark… I don't think anyones ever beaten him…"

Theo approached Mae and Asher. Asher had her sitting up on the pool table and he was between her legs kissing her. Asher turned to look at him, "Is that what you wanted that lot to clear out for."

Asher grinned, "I consider it a bonus." He looked at Mae, "So love, did you want to practice some more?" She nodded and he helped her hop off the pool table.

He had her break, then do it again a few times until she managed to get them spread out enough. He walked her through shots helping her with angles and her position. She only sunk the white ball twice which was pretty good in his opinion. He'd never taken the time to teach anyone before but he found it quite enjoyable. That was probably just because it was her though. He found her excitement endearing.

After an hour she put her pool cue back and let the other her boys start a game. "Mmm… Asher do you want to dance?" He nodded and they moved to the area that had been cleared. Their movements together were sensual and he kept her close to him occasionally kissing her and sliding his hands over places he'd prefer to be uncovered. She loved the way Asher moved, his confidence made her so wet. She pulled him down for another hot open mouthed kiss and whispered in his ear, "Let's have another drink then find a private spot."

He smiled at her and led her back to the drink table. "What are you feeling like?"

"Something sweet."

He studied the drinks then picked up one and handed it to her. She sipped it with a happy sigh. "So Asher, what kind of wardrobe are you going to be putting me in tomorrow?"

"There's a shop I want us to stop at and gear up. I am finding you something incredibly hot, tight, and sexy. Preferably leather." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will you also be donning any leather?"

"Oh, most definitely. I'll also have another… accessory… I think you might end up liking."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Now I am even more curious." Squishing the little plastic cup she tossed it into a nearby bin. "About that private space…"

Asher smiled. He led her over to one of the nooks and cast a few spells to make their spot go unnoticed.

"Mmm…" She pushed him over to the couch and quickly wiggled out of her panties. She walked to him and stood between his legs. "I've wanted to fuck you all night. I love the way you move."

She bent forward and gave him a hard kiss and he reached down and freed himself from his pants. She hiked up her skirt and slid onto him. He groaned, "You're so wet, when did that happen…" He smirked at her and slid his hands to her bottom squeezing.

"Mmm… pool lesson… dancing…" She placed her hands on his shoulders moving her hips. "I was pretty annoyed that that pool table was so out in the open… I thought we could have had some fun…"

"Mmmm… I was thinking the exact same thing… next time we're at your place I am taking you over it following our private lesson…"

"It's so hot how good you are at it… you make it look effortless… and you're such a good teacher…" She ground down harder running a hand through his hair. She dipped to kiss him her tongue stroking his. She flicked his tongue ring and lightly sucked on his tongue before withdrawing and dropping kisses along his jaw. She ran her tongue down his throat and gave him a few playful nips.

"I'm glad you appreciate my skills. I certainly enjoy showing them to you." He ran a tongue along the tops of her breasts and palmed one stroking her nipple through the fabric. She started to move faster really pushing herself onto him. He gripped her bottom helping her keep up a rhythm.

"God, Asher…" She moaned against him gripping his shoulders tighter.

"That's it gorgeous, cum for me…" He pressed her down more firmly against him. She let out a long moan and he could feel her clenching around him. He came moments after her.

She rested her head against his neck trying to slow her breathing. He hugged her to him his hands stroking up and down her back. After a few minutes she rose off of him. Plucking her panties off the floor she slipped back into them and adjusted her skirt. Her hair looked a bit more ruffled but she decided to leave it. Asher dropped the wards to their little area and took her hand leading her back into the main room where the party was still going strong.

The boys had stopped playing pool and were talking near the drink table. Asher and her wandered up to them and they made room in their little circle.

"So I wondered where you two were…" Draco said a smirk on his face. He took in her bright eyes, swollen lips and mussed hair.

Mae gave him a bright smile, "Nook." She still felt amazing. Theo had been so right.

Theo smiled at her. "Glad to see you're still looking happy…"

"Love that stuff, seriously…" She stretched a bit and they eyed her with appreciation. "I want to dance with the rest of you…" She grabbed Draco's hand and moved with him to the dance floor.

"So where is Asher taking you to on your date?" Draco spoke close to her ear his hands sliding onto her hips.

"Mmm, he's being a bit evasive. All I know as it involves a concert at some point and wearing leather."

"Leather eh?"

"Apparently a requirement for me is something sexy and tight." She bit her lip as Draco pressed against her more firmly. He leaned down and kissed her. He mussed her hair further as he deepened the kiss.

Mae danced with the rest of her boys enjoying their hands on her. They all moved a bit differently, their own style shining through the moves. She also wandered with each of them into the little nook she had found.

After she and Blaise were done they wandered back to the drink table to join the rest for another round.

"Gorgeous, I do say you look like you've been fucked three ways from Sunday." Draco observed a smirk on his face.

She nodded and tried to smooth her hair a bit with one hand. "Can't be helped." She winked at him. "So what's up next."

"More shots princess." Theo said handing them out.

Mae looked suspiciously at the blue colour of the drink. "This isn't, you know…" She made a scratching motion at Asher.

The boys laughed. Theo grinned, "As much as I would like it to be it isn't. That stuff is pretty…regulated… I am actually surprised there was some at our last little party."

"Oh, I told the house elves to make sure we have lots of fun stuff. They are pretty creative."

The group downed the shot. They were surprised when a boy came up and tapped Mae on the shoulder. She turned and studied him. He was a bit short, cute, but not her type. Her boys narrowed their eyes their expressions turning cold. He shuffled a bit trying to ignore the icy looks he was getting. He was going to kill his friends for putting him up to this.

"Um, Mae… I'm Steve Anders, I was just wondering if I could steal you for a dance?"

Mae felt a bit uncomfortable. She hated turning people down but she had no interest whatsoever.

Draco seemed to understand her dilemma and stepped up beside her and placed an arm around her waist. "I don't think so mate. Why don't you scurry along." He had an arrogant drawl to his voice.

The boy nodded and hurried back to his friends. Draco turned Mae back to their little circle an amused look now on his face.

Blaise laughed. "You have to give him credit for even working up the nerve."

Theo smirked. "You'd think the school would know by now that she's not interested in anyone else."

Asher nodded in agreement downing another shot.

Steve returned to his group. "So… that went about as well as I expected."

His friend Mike nodded. "She didn't even say anything. I don't think Draco looked amused."

Ken nodded at the boys. "They're quite territorial aren't they. I'm surprised you didn't freeze to death with the looks they were giving you."

Mike flicked his eyes to their group, "I heard that she's off the market. She isn't looking for anyone else. I guess her little set is complete."

Mae giggled at Draco's actions. "Thanks. I always feel uncomfortable when that happens, with a few exceptions of course." She motioned to them.

"Hmm, I wonder why that would be?" Blaise said teasingly.

Mae gave them the once over. "Probably because I'm horribly shallow and I immensely approved of you lot."

They laughed and Draco gave her waist a squeeze.

Theo had them move together again and he passed out a few more brightly coloured tablets. "It's been over 3 hours, I imagine you lot are coming down." The group nodded and downed them with a drink.

Draco studied Mae for a moment and plucked the drink from her hand. She gave him a questioning look and he turned and came back with a large glass of ice water.

"You look really flushed." He motioned to Theo. "That stuff has a bad habit of raising the body temperature. I don't want you passing out."

She nodded and took long drink. She chatted with guys until she felt a sweeping feeling of awesomeness come over her. She broke into another bright smile. She gave them each a big hug. "You lot are definitely my favourite people in the world."

They smiled at her. She bounced a little. "Ooo… I see Ginny, I am going to go say hi." The girl was finally detached from Harry and looked a bit bored with the Lavender girl chatting at her. The group nodded at her looking amused.

"Go off and say hello to the weaselette." Draco said winking at her.

Mae practically skipped across the room and skidded to a stop beside Ginny. She gave her a big hug, and gave one to Lavender too. She had decided she was also pretty awesome. Giving the pair a big grin she said, "Hey lady friends, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

Ginny laughed, "It's been really good, but clearly not as good as you. What are you on?"

Giving them a bright smile she nodded at Ginny's keen observation. "E."

Ginny grinned. "That certainly explains a lot, you've been bouncing around here with that grin on your face all night. Care to share?"

Mae nodded, "Lavender?" The girl nodded with a smile. "I'll be right back." She made her way back to Theo and tapped his arm giving him a bright smile. She stood on her tip toes and he leaned down a bit so he could hear her. "Do you have two more I'd like to share."

He nodded and slipped her a tiny bag. There were several in it. "Have fun love. Just remember one at a time and at least 3 hours between goes."

She nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She made her way back to the girls and slipped them the pills which they swallowed.

"So do you lot often indulge?" Ginny asked.

"This is actually my first time with this. We tend to do other stuff at our little parties."

Ginny raised an eyebrow "It's usually cocaine."

She nodded "Now that's something I haven't done in ages. You'll have to break some out on our next girl's night."

Mae turned to Lavender, "Would you like to come?"

"I am always up for a fun night out."

"Awesome. We'll have to go somewhere really amazing. I can break out the jet."

"Jet?" Lavender asked.

"Oh yes, we have a few private jets. I saw a muggle for a little bit and we had to fly about in order to get anywhere without looking suspicious. I forgot how fun the trip could be, so it's currently my preferred method of transportation."

Lavender squealed internally. She managed to keep the same smile on her face, "That definitely sounds like a better way to travel."

Mae tapped a finger on her chin. "How about next weekend? How about Ibiza? Theo was telling me they have amazing clubs there."

The two girls nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I'll have to bring the guys for an entire weekend away, but I'll make sure they stay out of your hair… hmm, maybe you two can bring Harry and Ron, and Hermione too."

Ginny laughed. "That sounds amazing. It's an added bonus that I am sure it will get Draco's panties in a twist having Harry on the same plane as him."

Mae giggled and Lavender smirked.

"Draco will have to deal with it. I love him to death but am quite familiar with what a prick he can be. I imagine he can keep the insults to a minimum though with the right incentive." She winked at the two girls.

Ginny grinned at her. Lavender looked interested.

"Dare I ask what kind of incentive?" Lavender asked insanely curious.

"He's been wanting to go at it someplace…more public…"

The two girls raised their eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Lavender gave a dreamy look. "It must be completely amazing having those four meeting your needs."

"Oh god, yes! I am totally in love with Draco, Blaise and Theo… Asher is certainly working his way in." She tapped her finger over her heart.

"That is so romantic. It's great that they get along so well. Ron would die of jealousy and I'd never here the end of it." She grinned. "Unless of course it was another girl, then I am sure he'd be thrilled."

Ginny laughed, "Men have such double standards." She looked at Mae, "Have you thought about that?"

She shook her head no. "I'm the jealous one. I 100% don't share, with other girls anyways." She winked at them.

Lavender nodded. "I can imagine that. I wouldn't want them with anyone else either."

"They are mine." She shook her fist playfully, though not kidding. The two girls laughed and gave her big grins.

"So any big plans for this weekend?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's Asher's date night so he is taking me out to some club. Apparently it is going to involve leather."

"Leather?" The two girls said in unison.

Mae nodded. "I'll share once I figure out what he's up to."

Ginny nodded. "I definitely want to hear that story."

Mae turned to Lavender. "On Sunday we should all pop over to my place, I can help you guys find outfits to get yourselves through our party weekend."

Lavender's eyes lit up. She grasped Mae's hands. "Oh my god, thank you. That would be amazing."

Mae laughed. "Always glad to help."

Ginny smiled. "Mae has enough wardrobes to go a few lifetimes over. Plus, Draco's always buying her new stuff."

"Speaking of which, can I see a bit closer?" Lavender motioned to Mae's hand.

She raised her hand so Lavender could take it and she investigated the massive gem and the intricate crest along the sides. She lightly stroked it knowing she was unlikely to ever touch a multimillion pound piece of jewelry again. "It really is gorgeous."

Mae nodded. "I love it. I am a total sucker for jewelry and Drake likes to indulge me. He's been buying me new pieces on a weekly basis." He was working on sapphires now that he knew how much she liked them.

"God, you are one lucky girl. As far as I know he's never bought anyone anything, though not for lack of trying on the girl's part." Lavender nodded. Draco didn't do relationships, but the girls didn't mind so much. Apparently he was amazing in bed.

"Ah yes, I've heard a few stories." Mae giggled. She liked that she was the only one Draco actually cared about.

Lavender nodded."The girls are dying from jealously, so it's best if you just ignore the bitchy talk that goes on."

"Yes, I am not unfamiliar with it. The court girls can be pretty nasty when they think you aren't listening. It makes it hard to make actual friends though, which was pretty much my parent's motivation for sending me here. Honestly, had I known it'd be so much fun I would have demanded to be sent in first year." She grinned with enthusiasm.

Lavender smiled at her, "Well if you'd like another friend I am at your service."

Ginny laughed. Lavender had been dying to get in Mae's good graces. She was lucky the other girl was ridiculously high or it'd be unlikely that she would be so chatty. Oh well, Lavender could suck up like no one else.

Mae gave Lavender a bright smile. "I'd like that."

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined their little group. Mae bounced to each of them and gave them a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

Harry held her back a bit with his hands on her waist. He studied her eyes, "Love, would you like to share?" He winked at her. She grinned, took his hand, and slipped him a pill, she did the same with Ron, and to her surprise Hermione took one too. The group swallowed it down with a drink. She was glad Theo had given her so much.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked across the room. The others turned to see what he was glaring at. Mae was hugging Harry and he pulled back still holding onto her. He had the gall to wink at her and she actually took his hand. Theo put a hand on Draco's arm. "She's completely wasted mate."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." Draco considered walking over there and bringing her back but she released the other boy and went to sling an arm around Ginny's waist saying something. He relaxed.

"So what were you ladies talking so intently about?" Harry asked taking a swig of his drink.

Mae grinned and gave a little hop, "Amazing party plans for next weekend." She pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We're all taking the jet, flying down to Ibiza, getting totally fucked and then I'll rent a yacht and we'll repeat the getting fucked process."

Lavender squealed out loud this time. "Yacht, that's new."

Mae grinned. "I just thought of it. Sounded like a brilliant plan to me."

The group nodded grinning.

"Completely brilliant," Ron said excited. He knew she was super rich, but this sounded completely out of this world.

"I'll have to make sure Theo brings lots of treats for us." She gestured to her pocket. "Ooo, and I'll get him to do the drink orders again. He knows all about the good stuff."

"Drink orders?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I don't trust Blaise, he always orders the nastiest tasting things. Theo did too last time. He had this really old scotch the boys were coo'ing at. But Theo knows well enough to make sure I get my pleasant tasting girly drinks." She pointed to the cocktail in her hand.

Ginny laughed. "Cheers to pleasant tasting girly drinks." The group grinned and raised their glasses in a toast.

Draco was studying the group.

Blaise nodded at him, "She looks like she's having a really good time.

Draco gave a little sniff of irritation. "Yes, she does. I just know that cozy interaction is going to put us in the company of the boy-who-wouldn't-die, probably for an extended period of time." Harry had a hand around her waist and was saying something close to her ear and she was nodding. Draco managed to shove down his annoyance. He took a long swig of his drink. "Theo mate, I think I need some more of that weed you're carrying around." Theo looked amused and led them back over to the nook they had been using.

Harry was asking Mae if her beloved partners would be joining them. She gave him the affirmation and Harry smirked. That was too funny. Draco was going to have a stroke when he found out.

Mae patted Harry on the arm, "Don't worry I'll make sure he plays nice."

"I was just thinking it's going to be hilarious watching him try and hold his tongue all weekend."

Mae giggled, "He'll be so fucked I doubt he'll care."

Ron laughed, "You may have a point. So what's on the menu for our little trip?"

Mae grinned, "Knowing Theo, coke, weed, E. and lord knows what else."

Ron pondered, "See if he can get some Special K."

Smiling Mae nodded, "I am sure he can, he's rather efficient. When he came to my place for a party he bought these huge bags of goodies. I still have them hanging around in my room."

Ginny smiled in admiration, "That's impressive, that stuff is quite expensive when buying it in bulk."

"I'll make sure you guys have a good time. I consider it my mission. And Hermione, make sure you bring someone cute for yourself."

Hermione nodded and gave her a wink. She would have work up the nerve to talk to the cute Ravenclaw and see if he was up for it.

Mae gave them another bright smile and a salute. "Well, I feel like dancing, who wants to join me."

Ginny tilted her head to Harry, "Why don't you take her for a bit?"

Harry nodded and took Mae's hand leading her into the crowd of moving students. They moved together surprisingly well. Harry kept his hands in appropriate places but still had her against him for some of the more suggestive songs.

Draco was glowering again and Blaise laughed. Harry had her back pressed against his chest with his hands resting lightly on her hips and they were moving together.

"You look like you swallowed a lemon mate." Theo said grinning.

"Fuck you." Draco said taking another long drink.

Theo winked at him, "That can be arranged."

Mae came back over to her boys after a few songs with Harry and gave hugs all around to the group. She still felt amazingly happy. This party was the best ever. She pulled Draco down for a long kiss her arms linked behind his head. She pressed herself tightly against him and whispered into his ear, "Nook?"

"Again?" He was smirking at her. God, she found that hot.

She nodded her hand slipping down his back to squeeze his backside. He took her hand and led her back to the little spot they had found. As soon as he had the wards up she was tugging him to the sofa and he was smiling in amusement. He adjusted her so she laid down on the couch and then he was on top of her kissing her hard. He stroked her tongue with his occasionally pulling back to suck on her neck and run kisses up the side of her face. She stroked his hair and returned the favour latching onto his neck. He moaned when she flicked her tongue just under his ear and nibbled lightly at his lobe. He slid down her body and tugged up her skirt. He paused a second another smirk on his face. "No panties?"

She giggled under him. "I think Blaise stole them."

He laughed lightly against her thigh and dipped down to lick her. He stroked his tongue up and down her slit occasionally flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. He pressed just under it and flicked until she was squirming and holding him close to her. With a few more insistent strokes she was moaning and trying to pull him up. He undid his pants slipping himself out and he was inside her thrusting. She clung to him making small cries when he hit a perfect spot. She reached down and pressed against herself rubbing with his motions. She came hard and combined with the happiness she was already feeling was absolutely glowing. He followed her when she looked into his eyes and gave him the most intense expression her eyes burning. He rested against her for a few minutes before pulling himself up. He adjusted both their clothes so they could head back out.

They joined the group again and Theo looked thoroughly entertained. He moved forward and smoothed his hands through her hair trying to make her look slightly less ruffled. "There, now you look a little less like you've been shagging us all like crazy." Her eyes sparkled with mirth and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I rather like the look. It shows how much fun I've been having." She lightly shook her hair and gave him a sultry look. Theo's eyes darkened and then he was kissing her, pressing her back to the nook again. They disappeared and the others smirked at each other.

"So, it looks like our little wildcat seems to like Theo's treats." Blaise said chuckling. "We'll have to keep that in mind."

The other two nodded.

The pair emerged quite awhile later and Mae looked completely disheveled. Theo looked rather rumpled himself. This time Blaise tried to fix her up running his hands along her smoothing out her clothes. He carefully worked a few tangles from her hair brushing it with his fingers.

Mae gave him a kiss and clapped her hands. "I completely forgot, we have plans for next weekend." She gave them a bright smile.

"And what would those be gorgeous?" Draco asked handing her a new drink.

"We're flying down to Ibiza, going clubbing at Theo's recommended spot, and then the next day I am renting us a yacht and we'll continue our little party on the high seas."

Theo nodded. "I like it. Who all is coming along?" He flicked his eyes to Draco wanting to watch his expression.

Mae started ticking off her fingers, "Ginny, Ron, Harry, Lavender, Hermione +1, and of course you lot."

Draco managed to maintain his smile not wanting to dampen her mood. He could deal with this. He would just ignore them. Ignore them and get completely fucked.

Theo raised an eyebrow at Draco's tightly schooled expression. He admired his ability to mask his emotions. It had served him well so far.

The group stayed talking and dancing until 2AM. Blaise slipped Mae a hangover potion for the next morning and they were all off to bed.

Mae slept until 11:30. She took her potion, had a very hot shower, and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a cropped sweater which left her stomach on display. She kept her hair simple and put it into a low ponytail. She wandered down to lunch and slipped in beside Asher who had taken to joining them for lunch and occasionally dinner. She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"When do you want to leave for our date?" She asked as she helped herself to some vegetable soup.

"I was thinking a bit after lunch. It will give us time to do the shopping I have in mind, as well give us the chance for a dinner." Asher took a bite of his sandwich.

Mae nodded. "Sounds good. I am looking forward to it." Mae finished her soup. "I am going to go talk to Hermione for a moment. See if she needs any help in securing her +1" Her boys nodded and she slipped away from the table.

"You know, I really like the yoga pants." Theo watched her as she walked away.

Mae slipped in beside Hermione and gave her a side hug.

"Hey Mae, what brings you over?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted my help securing your +1. I know you don't like doing the initial approach." She patted Hermione's hand.

Hermione blushed. She had been hesitant. She had pretty much decided she wouldn't do it. But, if Mae was willing to help it couldn't hurt. She nodded. "I'd really appreciate that, thank you!" Hermione returned her hug.

"OK, who's the lucky guy?"

Hermione gestured to the Ravenclaw table. "You see the guy on the right. Three guys in. Blonde hair, wearing a blue jumper. His name is Ryan Kingston. I have had a crush on him for two years now."

Mae grinned, "I'm on it!" She stood from the table and headed toward the Ravenclaws. They noticed her approach and the boys raised their heads in interest. Asher was already sitting at the Slytherin table so they were dying to know why she was heading over. She went over and passed some boys. She tapped Ryan on the shoulder and he turned, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He was dying to know what she wanted. He knew he wasn't her type but maybe it was good news. He nodded and rose from the table. They moved over to the side of the Great Hall where they could talk privately.

"So Ryan, I am going to party next weekend. We're taking my jet and heading down to Ibiza, we'll get totally fucked as we club. The next day we're yachting, more partying."

He nodded a grin on his face. Oh, this was good.

"My friend Hermione," She gestured to the Gryffindor table, and Hermione dropped her head with a blush, "is a bit shy, but she would like you to be her +1."

He smiled at her and nodded, "I'd love to." He didn't mind going out with the pretty Gryffindor. Plus, the partying sounded amazing.

"Fantastic." Mae gave him a bright smile and clapped her hands together. "We're leaving Friday night. Bring your swimsuit, you'll need it. Meet us at the floo right after class." She placed a hand on his arm, "Do you have any preferences for…" She paused, how to say this… "recreational substances." She winked at him.

He shook his head no. "I've never really done that."

"Is there something you would be curious about?"

"Well, I've heard good things about weed."

"Consider it done. And remember, you can change your mind, it's not a big deal."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"OK, my job here is done. Thanks. Hermione really is awesome." She gave the surprised boy a quick hug before wandering back to the Gryffindor table.

He went back to the Ravenclaw table and the boys started pestering him with questions.

"What did she want?" His mate Teddy asked eyes alight with curiosity.

"She invited me to party with her next weekend. I guess her friend likes me."

"That's fantastic. Where are you going?" Jack asked grinning.

"She said we were flying down to Ibiza, I guess she has a private jet. Then she said we'd be yachting the next day."

Teddy let out a low whistle. "That's amazing, you'll have to tell us all about it." Jack nodded enthusiastically.

Mae slid back in beside Hermione. "He said he'd love to."

She gave Mae a bright smile. "Thank you… there's no way I would have had the nerve to do that."

Mae giggled, "Neither would I a month or so ago. I can't really be shy around guys anymore, not with that lot," she motioned to the Slytherin table, "thoroughly corrupting me."

Hermione laughed, "I can imagine it would be hard to be shy considering your little parties." She waggled her eyebrows at Mae. She nodded in agreement and winked at Hermione.


	29. Unbreakable Vow

Saturday afternoon arrived and Mae met Asher at the floo ready to start their day together. This would be the first time they had been alone together outside of school and she was dying to know what he was being so elusive about.

"So where to?" She asked smiling up at him.

"We're going to floo to the Leaky Caldron then apparate to a spot that I know. We'll do our shopping, then retire to the hotel Marie booked for us, have dinner and prepare for our evening."

"Sounds perfect." They slipped into the floo and they were off.

Asher led them to an area of the city that had Mae staring at the shops in interest. They all featured dark clothing a bit more dramatic then what Asher usually wore. There were a lot of leather clad figures on display in the windows and even some with dark old timey clothes that she found fascinating. She blushed at one of the displays, the female manikin was covered in a tight shiny material with a male at her feet in a dog collar.

"So…" Mae started her eyes flicking over everything.

Asher winked at her, "I told you things would be an experience for you. Come on, there's a shop I really like up here." He took her hand and led her into a shop called the Black Rose. "I am going to put you in the hottest thing I can find."

They entered the store and Mae took in the racks upon racks of dark clothing. He led her over to a rack of leather corsets and started flicking through them. He paused and withdrew one. It was black like the rest of them but had blood red details. The lacing up the back and the boning on the front was subtly coloured. "Mmm… I rather like this one. I'd like you to try it on." He motioned to the shopkeeper and he led them to a change room.

"OK Asher, I'll give it a go." She took it from him and disappeared behind the curtain. It wasn't long before she had a dilemma. She managed to get it over her head, but how the heck did she fasten it. "Asher, I need you to come in."

He slipped into the change room and smiled. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask." He went behind her. "Lean forward a bit." He swept her hair over her shoulder and she adjusted her breasts so they were comfortable. He laced her into it with a practiced motion. She felt a brief flare of jealously but managed to shake it off. When she was properly done up he got her to stand and gazed over her shoulder into the mirror. He ran a finger down her side and admired the swell of her breasts that were pressed up. "Gorgeous. It's definitely perfect."

He helped her take it off playfully palming a breast and flicking a thumb over her nipple and she winked at him before pulling her shirt back on. They went out and he handed it the the shop keeper with a nod. "Do you have a matching bottom?"

The man nodded. "Both a long and short skirt, also a pair of pants that would look great with it."

"Show me the shorter skirt."

He led them to a rack and selected one holding it up. Asher studied it and nodded in approval. "We'll take that too."

Asher went along to a display and plucked up a pair of fishnet stockings. He then had her try on different shoes until he found a pair of dangerously high heels in black leather. They had small spike details up the back. He added a broad leather bracelet with the same pointed details. Studying her he smiled, "Now I am going to make sure I compliment you."

He went around the racks again but she couldn't see what he was adding to the pile at the front. He gave her a wink, "It'll be a surprise later, I promise."

They left the store with their arms loaded with bags. "I vote we apparate to the hotel. There is an apparation point not far away."

Arriving at the hotel Mae was pleased. Marie was excellent at her job. They checked in and were led up to a massive suite done in a darker palette. Asher dropped their bags in the bedroom and came back out. He looked at his watch. "Room service should be here in a few minutes. I have pretty good timing." He winked at her. Not 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Asher let the server in and he laid out a spread on the table with some of Mae's favourite wine.

Asher and her sat on the couch and helped themselves to some of the delicious steaming dishes.

"Mmm, thank you Asher, I absolutely love this." She held up a piece of gnocchi with sage-butter sauce on her fork before taking a bite.

"I remembered from one of the meals we had awhile back."

She nodded and noticed he had a different dish. "What's yours?"

"Cheese ravioli with a tomato and artichoke sauce."

"Trade you." She offered up a bite on her fork and he did the same. They fed it to one another and she smiled meeting his eyes. They really were stunning, such a unique colour.

"Would you like some wine?" He motioned to the bottle. She nodded and he served them. They managed to finish the bottle, then another.

Mae grinned at him when they were done. "I think I am off wine for a bit, that was a lot."

He chuckled, "We'll be drinking plenty more I assure you. The night is young."

They chatted for a few hours until it was dipping into the later evening. "I think we should get ready now." He nodded to the bedroom.

"You'll have to help me again."

"I am looking forward to it."

Mae managed to get into the clothes Asher had selected and he groaned when he looked at her. "You look almost perfect."

"Almost?"

He slid a hand across her leather covered hip. "I need to do the hair and makeup." She nodded and he raised his wand. Her hair was done in a wave of falling curls with trails of dark red streaks through it. Her makeup made her look even paler and she had dark dramatic makeup around her eyes. "Now, it's perfect." Leaning down he gave her a sensual kiss. He slid his tongue back and forth over hers, sometimes stopping to press hers down, then up. Swirling around her she could feel his tongue ring in her mouth and the press of his lip piercings against her lower lip. Pulling back he gave her a intense look, "I am going to get ready now. Sit, have something to drink." He motioned to the minibar and she smiled at him. Helping herself to a mini bottle of rum and a can of coke she mixed herself a drink and sat down facing away from him focused on the TV.

Several minutes Asher reappeared in front of her and her voice stuck in her throat. He was beautiful and sexual. He had on leather pants that sat low on his hips with a studded belt. He had a fishnet top on that showed off his tattoos and piercings. Looking at his arms there were various leather bindings wrapping up around his wrists. His hair was stunning. It was entirely obscuring one side of his face and shone a bit more silvery blue than usual. It looked incredibly soft. Studying his face she bit her lip. Skin paler than normal, his own eyes had a dark liner around them. Then he gave her a wide beautiful smile she gasped. "You have got to be kidding."

He laughed and approached her before pulling her up off the couch. Dipping down he ran his mouth along her throat scraping his new fangs down her neck very gently. Pulling back he looked at her with a smile and god, they were sexy. Perfectly placed and delicate but sharp looking. They actually looked completely natural. She'd read her share of muggle vampire romance books and wow, he was a perfect vision. She was suddenly so wet she shivered.

Wrapping his arms around her he leaned close to her ear, "What are you thinking love?"

Oh my god, his voice was like silk flowing over the words. She swore he could make her cum with just the lilt of his voice. "I was thinking that you look beautiful and sexy, and god how wet you make me and how much I need you to take me."

"Mmm… is that so? You'll have to wait gorgeous, I have plans to take you to a very fun place tonight, then we can come back here and I'll strip you and fuck you." He nipped her and the pinch was exquisite, just sharp enough to make her shudder. "I am going to have my fun teasing you all night…"

Leaving her he went and picked up two long coats. They slipped on the black leather trench coats and they perfectly matched, each fitted well and they had a few extra buckle details.

"God, you look hot…" Mae placed one hand on his chest. She raised her other hand and lightly brushed the hair swept over the left side of his face. It was feathery soft and she loved how it shone in the light. He took her hand and kissed the palm.

"And you look stunning. We make a good pair." He winked at her.

"OK my lovely vampire let's head out."

He nodded and they headed downstairs to visit the apparation point. They reappeared and Asher led her down an alley. There was a nondescript door and he went and knocked on it, when it opened she could hear a pulsating beat that was so different then she was used to. Asher said something to the man at the door and he let them in. Taking her hand he led her in and it was a smaller club then she was used to. It had a dark industrial feel to it and the lighting was done in shades of red. Everyone around them was wearing similar clothes. Lots of leather, corsets, PVC. A lot of men had their bodies on display, some not even wearing shirts, just the occasional band of leather. There was a small stage and a band was playing.

Asher went to the bar and ordered them both a drink. He passed her something with a green tint and his was a dark red. Leaning close to her ear he said, "We're going to get wasted, I want to dance with you, then I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Then we are going back to the hotel and we'll be staying in bed for a very long time."

Nodding at each other they drank several more mixes then moved to the dance floor. Everything he did was sensual and the way he was running his hands over her body was pure seduction. He continued his motions even when several people came up during the night and greeted him. He simply nodded at them. Through their dances he would occasionally nip at her throat giving her sharp pinches and he left small scratches on her neck. She shivered at the sensation. It hurt a bit but when he looked into her eyes afterward she practically melted. There was a smouldering fire darkening the turquoise of his eyes. Eventually he tugged her over to a dark alcove and they sat together on the padded bench with drinks on the table before them. Pulling her into his lap he encouraged her to straddle him. She obliged her skirt slipping up. He placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her down licking her throat, he lightly sucked there.

"Can I tell you something?" His voice was honey dripping against her.

She nodded against him as he stroked his tongue back and forth across her neck.

"You have to promise to hear me out. Don't run away."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes curious. Placing a hand to the side of his face she stroked him with her thumb. "I promise to listen and I won't run away."

He studied her eyes and she blushed. There was something in his eyes he couldn't place, like he was peering into her soul. Keeping that expression on his face he closed his eyes for a minute seemingly battling internally with himself. When he opened his eyes again they had shifted to an even darker turquoise, like the depths of the ocean. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Draco."

Now she was insanely curious. She nodded, "I promise."

"Will you take an unbreakable vow?"

She gave him a shocked look and studied his face. This was clearly very serious. You never fucked with that. There was an intense burn to his gaze and she shivered. She stroked the side of his face, he was beautiful. "Yes."

He nodded. She was surprised when he helped her off of him and stood. He took her hand and started to guide them through the club. As he came up to a man he stopped. He said something close to his ear and the man met his eyes and nodded. The man followed them to a small back room with seating that was just out of sight of the main dance area. The man withdrew a wand and Mae was a bit startled.

"Take out your wand Mae." Asher said his voice serious.

She nodded and took it out.

"Touch the tip of it to mine." She did.

The third man pointed at their two wands and said something she couldn't make out. She watched as a red coil glowed and worked its way up their arms. The man turned and left. The magic burned a bit a bit and seemed to hover over them. He moved forward to her, kissed her cheek and moved to talk into her ear. "Don't be afraid. Swear never to tell anyone what I am about to explain to you."

She nodded feeling very nervous at the tone of his voice. Her insides were feeling taunt and they quivered a bit. "I swear never to tell anyone what you are about to explain to me."

Asher nibbled on her earlobe and brought his arms around her stroking down her back. His lips brushed against her ear and he whispered, "The fangs are real."

She jerked back hard a startled look on her face. Fuck. She felt like she'd been dunked in iced water. A chill dragged up and down her spine and she went deathly pale. She started shaking. She'd never been so terrified in her life. She swore her heart stopped. The question now was how the hell to get out of there alive. She wondered if she could reach her wand, hold it off, and get the fuck out of there before it killed her.

The look in its eyes stopped her from trying to flee. They had lost the burn and were understanding. Gentle. It was watching her closely its eyes flicking over her features. She froze and let it dip down and kiss her. The kiss was soft and soothing. It brushed its tongue over hers in a slow, sweeping motion. Pulling back it gazed down at her its eyes warm. It stroked the side of her face with a gentle hand. She had promised to hear it out…no, hear _him_ out…

Reaching up she placed her hands on his chest and took a deep steadying breath. It came out as a shudder. Her life was really messed up. First her collection of Deatheaters, now this. She sure knew how to pick 'em. She stared up at him a million thoughts running through her mind. "OK…" She managed and her voice came out quivering. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

He gave her a beautiful smile and his fangs flashed. She felt the chill go down her spine again. It was very difficult to breathe. Shaking her head a bit she tried to rid herself of the creeping feeling running up and down her. It was like icy fingers were trailing over her skin, she could feel goosebumps on her arms.

Taking her hand he led her to sit with him. "First," he said lifting her chin with a finger and meeting her eyes. "I won't hurt you. I only want to bring you pleasure."

She nodded trying to calm down. This was Asher, her Asher. He could have hurt her anytime and he didn't.

"I keep it a secret for obvious reasons. Vampires with magical ability are rare. We're, as you know, considered extremely dangerous. A magical creature to be killed on sight. It is not really a threat to us, but can be quite pesky. It's because of our magic that we can blend in so well. Live as normally as we choose."

"I've seen you in the sun…" She whispered.

He nodded and tapped his wand against her leg.

"What about the blood?"

"When you are older you can better control your thirst, you can go a long time without drinking if you choose to. We don't actually need to feed that often the older we get so I come to places like this when finding a drink is an inconvenience. They keep secrets here. There are wizards and witches here and they seek us out, and magical blood is delicious. They are…willing donors. They agree to take the vow before one of us actually meets with them. Until then they only know we're among them…"

"Why would anyone do that?" Her expression was confused. Clearly people were crazy.

"It can be an intensely… pleasurable… experience for the donor. Our bite doesn't have to bring terror and pain."

Mae nodded still feeling unsettled. "How old are you? When did you come to Hogwarts? Why did you come?"

Asher chuckled. "I came to Hogwarts two years ago so my lack of aging wasn't noticeable. I've always enjoyed school as it keeps the boredom at bay. I'm 16026 years old."

"Good lord…" Mae put her head in her hands. He stroked her back. She looked up at him taking in his beautiful eyes and features. "Why would you ever agree to become a consort of all things? Why me?"

"I wanted you. I felt driven to be with you. I told you that. I was watching you, waiting for a chance to get near you. You're magnificent." He stroked a hand down her face. "As for being a consort, I wanted to be with you as much as possible and that simply happened to be what you were looking for." He chuckled amusement dancing in his eyes.

Mae nodded. She was totally overwhelmed. She studied his face. Asher leaned in and kissed her very softly. He pulled back with a smile. "I'm still me. I'm still your lover."

"Why even tell me? You could have easily hid."

Asher leaned in very close to her his breath ghosting over her lips. "There's a way I want us to be closer." He dipped down and very gently nipped at her throat.

Her heart stopped again. She swore it did. The chill was back and sweeping up and down her spine. There was also, for some insane reason, arousal. She shivered and it wasn't completely out of fear. He seemed to sense this and pulled her into his lap encouraging her to straddle him. She did and she tentatively she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I told you I won't hurt you. I take us quite seriously, I will protect you." Asher ran his hands over her thighs, up along her sides. Bringing her closer with a gentle pressure he kissed her again. Their tongues massaged each other and he pressed her a little more firmly against his erection. "I want to give you every pleasure I can… I promise you'll love it…" He pulled back and met her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Did she? That was a good question. She took him to her bed, spent so much time with him. She nodded internally considering their relationship so far. "Yes, I do…"

"Let me?" He ran his tongue along her throat lightly sucking on the flesh there.

She was shivering again. God, she couldn't believe she was about to do this. There was a part of her screaming that she must have a death wish. "Yes…"

Asher smiled against her throat and continued trailing his tongue back and forth, he lightly scraped her with his fangs and she jumped a little. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain then she was moaning. It felt like every nerve in her body was being stroked simultaneously. An intense heat swept over her and she clung to him. A pressure was building in her core massaging her. She felt herself get unbelievably wet, she was aching for him. God, it did feel amazing. It felt like her clit was being gently stroked with the softest pressure teasing her, flicking her back and forth relentlessly. She was on the edge and she could feel herself grind down onto him over and over again a hand slipping behind his head to hold him to her. Moaning his name she came so hard she was shuddering in his arms. She felt him withdraw, his tongue began gently sweeping over the bite soothing her. He held her to him stroking her back.

"Wow…" She managed. That was not what she had been expecting.

Asher chuckled against her. He pulled back a bit and met her eyes. The heat between them was intense and suddenly she was kissing him hard. He tasted faintly of copper and she moaned against his mouth. Their tongues battled for awhile then slowed to a soft stroking. She pulled back again and rested her forehead against his trying to catch her breath. He ran soothing hands over her thighs.

"I really don't know what to say to that…" Her voice quivered.

"You don't have to say anything gorgeous… just know it's as good for me as it is for you…" He kissed her again gently massaging her with his lips. He pulled back. "How about we get out of here and get some fresh air?"

"I'd like that, for some reason I feel quite hot." She winked at him and he grinned at her. OK, she was fucked up but she was back to thinking the fangs were sexy. Maybe muggles did have the right idea. They were perfect and fit so well with his smile.

They exited the club and walked out of the alley to a street lit with neon lights. They passed a few gentlemen clubs the girls attempting to approach them. Asher just ignored them and tucked her into his side. They eventually stopped in front of a 24 hour noodle shop.

"Care for a snack love?" Asher asked smiling down at her.

"Sounds perfect. I think I need something to combat all the alcohol floating around in my system. I am starting to feel rather pickled."

He gave her a cute wink and they entered the shop. They ordered a large bowl of ramen to share. They settled down to eat looking out the window. He sat and just watched her.

She paused, "Do you actually need to eat… like this?" She motioned to the food.

"Not really, but I still find it delicious." He smiled and slurped up some noodles.

"How did it happen? I mean I've heard the stories… but it's really hard to separate myth from the truth."

"I was 22 when I was changed, though as you can see I look a bit younger. I made the mistake of being quite thoroughly intoxicated in the company of a gentleman who had a penchant for collecting beautiful young boys. I don't remember much of my change except that it was very, very painful. Dying is like that." He smirked at her. "As for creating another vampire you must drain the victim to the point just prior to death then feed them a good deal of your own blood. It has to completely overwhelm the other person's system. The blood will kill them but they will awaken."

Mae nodded fascinated. "What happened to the man who changed you?"

"He kept me for a few decades then grew bored and dismissed me. He was old and powerful, but too arrogant. It was his downfall. I killed him once I was released. Each vampire has a sire and you're bound to them until they release you."

"That sounds horrible." She touched his arm, "I'm sorry that happened to you." She shivered a bit at the casual way he spoke of murder.

"Ah my dear princess, had it never happened I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I can imagine you've seen an awful lot over such a long life."

"Yes, and I can tell you all about it now." He met her eyes, "You're not the only one who seeks true companionship." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

She blushed. It was a simple gesture but there was something in his eyes that made her feel faint inside. "I'm quite curious…" she brushed his jacket aside and stroked her finger along his side, "When did you get the tattoos… I can't imagine it was too early on…"

"You're correct. I didn't get them until the 1960s. Even the long lived have our rebellious periods," He winked at her.

"And the piercings?" She brushed a finger over his lip.

"Ah, those came much later actually, the 90s. I just rather liked the look"

"Me too…" She smiled at him.

"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo? I know you already have a piercing." He lightly touched her stomach.

"I've considered it, but I have no idea what to get. They are rather permanent after all." She winked at him.

"Would you like to come with me?" He motioned to the 24 hour shop across the street.

She blinked at him and studied the storefront across the way. Why not? How many people could say they got a tattoo with the assistance of a gorgeous vampire. "Sure, I'm game."

"Excellent, I am sure I can find you something suitable. Let's finish this then go over."

The pair chatted for a few more minutes finishing off their noodles then he took her hand and led her across the street. "Ready love?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled down at her. They entered the shop and were greeted. He led her over to a thick book with the selections available right that moment.

"Just flip on through and see if you find anything of interest."

She scanned the pages moving through half the book before she giggled and pointed. He grinned. "That would be rather suitable. And it's small too, which is good. It can be quite painful so you don't want to overwhelm yourself."

She traced the small but intricate crown with a finger. "I'm going to do it."

He ran a hand down her side. "Ah pet, but where is the question now."

Looking at him she smiled, "Why don't you choose, you have far more experience in this area then I do."

Sweeping his eyes over her he smiled and brushed a thumb low on her hip. "Here…"

She blushed again, god he kept giving her this look that made her want to curl into him and never leave. The next words out of his mouth surprised her.

"I rather want to match you, so I can always remember this moment. Where you first learned what I am and are still at my side. I'll get the same one." He brushed a finger over his own hip.

"Really? It's so much more permanent for you."

Asher hugged her close to him before dipping down to kiss her. He pulled back and met her eyes. "I would like for us to have a reminder of this moment, even 1000 years from now…"

God, that was intense. She gave him a bright smile and hugged him around the waist. She pressed her face into his chest and breathed. He smelt slightly spicy, it made her press into him harder. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"OK love, feeling adventurous?"

She nodded and he held her hand while she winced under the needle. He didn't so much as flinch when the same was done to him. Afterwards they stood together in front of the mirror surveying their matching tattoos.

"I like it…" Mae said nodding her head. There was something downright sexy about sharing something so permanent with him. "Now, I would like to get back to the hotel… I believe you said something about bed."

Asher lifted an eyebrow at her and a slow smile spread onto his face. "I did didn't I… well, we should head out then."

They made it back to the apparation point in record time and they kept stealing kisses on the way back to their room. Once the door was shut behind them Asher pulled their coats off and left her standing near the bed. He literally prowled around her and she felt a shiver again. He suddenly looked very dangerous, there was a certain glint to his eye which made the little hairs on her body stand on end. Suddenly he was behind her running his hands up and down her stomach while lightly grazing her throat with those delicate sharp points. He started undoing her corset his fingers stroking the skin he freed. Once he pulled it off of her he turned her around palmed her breasts rubbing his fingers over the nipples teasing her. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt Mae encouraged him to remove it. He slipped it off and returned to touching her. Reaching up she put her hands around his neck and he dipped down to kiss her thoroughly. His hands slipped down and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the ground. He knelt and tugged the stockings and panties from her leaving her bare. Sliding back up her body he stepped back a moment and finished stripping himself. Guiding her to the bed with his body he urged her to crawl up. She rested on her back with her knees up and he pushed her legs apart with his hands. He kissed down her inner thigh before kissing up the other just ghosting her core with his breath. She felt his fangs leave small scratches on her inner thigh on his way back up towards her and she shivered at the sensation.

"I'm going to thank you for hearing me out earlier…" He said against her thigh before moving up and letting his tongue slip out and brush over her. He stroked up her slit with his tongue pressing into her at the top to massage her clit. Running his hands up and down her thighs he kissed her pressing his mouth into her as he moved his tongue over her. He moved in strong sweeps before dipping down and thrusting into her massaging her where he could reach. Moving back up he suckled on her clit and let his lips dance over her. His tongue began flicking at a rapid pace and she pushed her hips up to be closer to him. Tapping her clit with his tongue ring he made her jerk. He slipped his hands under her and squeezed her bottom pulling her up closer to his mouth. Shuddering, she realized from his grip just how strong he was.

Massaging her with his tongue he moved up to press it under her clit sweeping up and down over the spot he knew made her moan. She obliged and moaned loudly. Dropping a hand down she ran her fingers through his hair. Bringing her even more firmly against him his tongue disappeared up into her. She had gone to gripping onto the bedding and repeating his name in a breathy whisper. With a few more pushes into her and a rise up to flick against her clit again she came under him. Suddenly she felt the sharp pain on her inner thigh and heat washed over her. The same sensation from his previous bite rose up and devastated her senses. She didn't know when it would end. The orgasm washed over her and she was shaking and crying his name. When she was coming down she felt his tongue tracing the same soothing motions over her thigh as he had used on her neck. He slid up her body and pushed into her. Wrapping her legs around him she encouraged him to press against her harder. Thrusting into her with a steady rhythm he occasionally dipped down to kiss her his tongue swirling over hers. She slid her hands over his back occasionally digging her nails in when he hit a specific spot inside her.

Asher wanted her to cum again. He moved his hips so he could press into her harder with every thrust. He could feel her starting to clench him and he dipped down and bit her neck again. He didn't draw blood out just flooded her senses with heat to increase the intensity of her orgasm. She actually screamed. From all her time with her boys she had never done that before. Giving a few more solid thrusts he spilled into her. Carefully he withdrew from her neck and gave it a few gentle licks. His saliva would help heal the wound. He rolled onto the bed beside her and drew her to his chest. Sprawling over him she stroked a hand up and down his chest.

"That was another wow…"

He chuckled and stroked her hair with his hand. "We'll have a lot of wow together. I promise. You should sleep…"

She nodded and a few minutes later she fell asleep against his chest. Asher needed very little rest but didn't leave her preferring to stroke her body in soothing motions while she slept. When the dawn light shone into the room he slipped from her to take a shower. He went back before she woke and wrapped around her until she rose blinking at the bright sun pouring in. She placed a hand on her head. "Ow."

He chuckled and she felt a small vial get pressed into her hand.

"Thank you." She downed the potion and relaxed as the pounding left.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll order us some brunch."

"Sounds good." She slipped from the bed. Once in the bathroom she studied herself in the mirror. She was going to need a glamour. There were very obvious fang marks on her neck. Tracing two neat pinholes with her finger she wondered if it would scar. She decided she didn't care if it did. Slipping under the hot water with a groan she let it soothe her aching body.

When she came out Asher was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and lounging on the couch watching TV. He was biting a piece of toast. For some reason she found the scene incredibly amusing, considering what he was. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to see him the same way again. While her other boys were dark, she was really in over her head with this one.

She plopped beside him on the couch and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good to see you up and about princess. There's lots of food if you're hungry." He motioned to the spread.

"Thanks gorgeous." She grabbed some grapes and nibbled away. She pondered what one said to a vampire the night after.

He brushed a thumb over one of the bites. "It won't scar, though you'll probably want to hide them with a glamour."

"I actually wondered that. I had decided I didn't care if they did."

He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in close to her. "And why would that be?"

She met his eyes, "It's a turn on to be marked by you."

Asher groaned and pulled her into a hot kiss. Vampires were extremely possessive by nature and he wanted her badly. The idea of her wanting his mark now made him purr. It was a very important step in what he had in mind. "Leaving my mark on you will change things. I won't ever leave you. You'll be my mate... Would you like me to leave one next time?" He ran his tongue over her throat. She felt those delicate fangs just brush her and she shook a little.

"Yes…"

She would be his undoing. Asher pushed her back on the couch and straddled her. He reached down and pinned her wrists over her head. The other hand he ran down to her cleavage. He massaged her breast and bent to kiss her. Pressing his mouth against her he tapped his tongue against her lips for entrance and she opened for him. He swept into her mouth his tongue dancing with hers. Dipping down to her neck he ever so lightly pierced her flesh. Just enough to make her jerk and incredibly wet. He backed up for a moment and slipped her panties off of her and freed himself from his pants. Taking her wrists he held them together again with one hand and slipped into her. He moved his hips thrusting into her as he leaned over her body. She moaned under him struggling a bit, wanting to touch him. He held her in place.

"Asher…" She pleaded. She needed to touch him.

Meeting her eyes he gave her a dark look which made her feel like she was looking into the eyes of a predator considering whether or not to pounce. He held her gaze as he kept thrusting, never releasing her. God, she found that look so hot. He wasn't hurting her, quite the opposite, but it acted as a reminder of how much more powerful he was than her. He actually increased his speed and dragged himself over her clit with every thrust. She shook her head moaning his name. Raising her legs a bit she managed to grip him with her thighs. He could feel her start to flutter around him and he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over her neck. Brushing her with his fangs she came and he bit her above the previous bite, he drank a bit and she came again shaking under him. With bites it was all about intention and he wanted her marked. This one would scar. He withdrew and lapped at her neck soothing the pierced flesh. The thought of her taking his mark made him cum into her. Dropping her arms he let his weight rest on her and she raised her hands to stroke through his hair.

"I am so glad you're mine…" She murmured as she brushed the silky strands through her fingers watching the play of light against them.

He repeated the words from when they first met, "For as long as you'll have me…"

They rose and dressed each other keeping their hands sliding over one another's body. Mae couldn't stop stealing kisses. Now that she was over her initial drama she found that the darkness that peaked her interest in her other boys was a hundred times more than that with Asher. She didn't know what it said about her but having something so dangerous and powerful on its knees with a simple request soaked her panties like nothing else.

Asher chuckled at the look she was giving him. "You like it don't you? What I am? It turns you on doesn't it?"

She gave him a startled look. "Can you actually read minds?"

He laughed. "No sweetheart… you're just very poor at hiding your emotions. You're an open book. It amazes me how you survive with the little snakes."

She pouted. "I didn't think I was that bad…"

Asher pulled her into his arms. "I think that's why you need your little guard so much. With having such a frosty shield around you no one can get to you. No one can recognize how vulnerable you are."

She shivered at his observation. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You know… you couldn't have picked a better protector… I am far more efficient than any mortal could be…"

"Efficient?"

He nodded against her. "I assure you love, my senses, strength and skills are far superior to a human's when I use them to my full ability. When threatened my tactics are far more vicious. There's a reason why we're considered extremely dangerous by the ministry."

Pulling back she looked up at him and met his eyes. She studied the familiar turquoise and she smiled at him. "Is it bad that I like you extremely dangerous, just not to me?"

He chuckled. "Not bad, a bit naughty perhaps, but not bad."

Reaching up for him she pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back and bit her lip…should she ask? She didn't want to upset him, but she was insanely curious. It was a question she hadn't broached with the other boys.

Looking at her he arched an eyebrow, "I can practically hear you thinking. Ask me. Just be forewarned I will be honest with you. Nothing you can say will shock me or make me angry."

"Have you killed people, I know you said you killed your sire, but people?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have."

She bit her lip again. "Was it a lot?"

Studying her he nodded. "I stopped counting long ago."

"Do you do it for pleasure?"

He nodded again.

"Why?"

Leaning forward he kissed her cheek then moved back again. "I'm not human love, that died long ago. I have urges. Strong urges. I'm a monster that you invited into your bed. Don't let my appearance and mannerisms fool you. It's simply a mask. A very good one."

She shivered and closed her eyes. He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Open your eyes sweetheart." She obliged and his eyes were so gentle again. "Remember, I am not extremely dangerous to you… You are safe with me. I won't hurt you. I will protect you."

"Why did you decide to do that?"

He gave her a soft smile. "You are something beautiful that I want very much. I have lived a very long life, I've learned to take what brings me pleasure. And when I saw you I was overcome by my drive to possess you. I had a craving to make you mine. Vampires are very possessive creatures, we protect what is ours."

"What of the others? Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. They are simply children playing a game. I play with them because it amuses me."

That cold creeping feeling slid up her spine with his words. "Am I a child to you?"

"Yes. But do not consider that a slight. You are simply very, very young."

"Are you playing with me too?"

"Yes."

The chill was trailing up and down her spine. She felt a bit nauseous. He studied the expression that slipped onto her face. The unease.

"Please, let me clarify. I play with you because it is pleasurable. Do not mistake it for to toy with. I am not toying with you. You are very special. I want us to play together." He stroked a finger down the side of her face. "I want to bask in your joy, your warmth. It is something pure and beautiful. The world is still so new to you. These feelings you have, so fresh and exciting." He paused and cupped her face with his hand. "I told you, I wanted a companion. For vampires, that means a mate. You are my mate. I have spent centuries looking for one. I know what it is to lose one. Just because I enjoy playing together does not mean I am not serious about you. I am very serious. I plan to keep you. The other's bones will be long disintegrated into dust and we will still be together."

Her hand was shaking as she tentatively touched his arm. "Does that mean you want to make me like you?"

"Yes, but only when you are ready. There will come a point where you will ask me."

She was actually shaking. Her hands felt numb and cold. "Why are you so certain?"

"Because I know what will happen next. I know what you want. I can give you what you want."

"How are you so sure?" She met his eyes again, they were still surprisingly warm.

"Ah dear princess… I know human nature very, very well. I am just waiting for a moment between us where everything will fall into place and you'll understand the magnitude of what I am offering to you."

"I am a bit overwhelmed… You sound so different…"

"This is me being honest with you. I told you I would share my stories with you. I don't do that for just anyone." Asher raised her hand, turned it over and lightly kissed the inside of her wrist letting his tongue flick out to stroke her.

"I feel so confused… How I feel about Draco, Theo, and Blaise…I've bonded with them, their magic. I love them."

He kissed her wrist again. "And I would not deny that to you. The impulses of youth my dear are quite endearing. Quite reckless but endearing. I embrace that about you. In many ways it is to my benefit. But really, do not overthink things sweetheart…it will only confuse you further… from here things will take a natural progression…"

Sighing she pressed against him wrapping her arms around his waist. He was probably right, overthinking things would probably just drive her insane. "You're still you…" She whispered against him and he smiled.


	30. Mile High Club

The week passed and Mae found herself spending more and more time with Asher. He was truly fascinating. In many ways though it was like his revelation had never happened. They still laughed together, hid away together, slept together. He still felt very much the like the boy she had first met. It was as he said, they played together. She was beginning to recognize when he approached things as a game. It didn't really bother her that he understood the rules and she didn't. She had also started to recognize when he found others terribly amusing even though his features were schooled enough not to give anything away. It was if she could sense his mirth. And they had conversations with their eyes.

On Thursday after class he pulled her into an empty classroom and trapped her against a wall. He let his fangs free for the first time since their interlude outside the school and nipped at her sinking in just enough to make her moan his name. Holding her in place with an arm he slipped his hand up her skirt and down into her panties and rubbed her moving his thumb back and forth across her clit. He swirled it in fierce circles and then fingered her until she came.

After he was done he pulled off her panties and pushed her so she leaned over the desk. He dropped behind her and licked her pussy from behind lapping at her up and down until she was shivering above him. Undoing his pants he slipped out and rubbed himself against her until she begged him to fuck her. When she was begging he slipped into her and started to move. She gripped the edge of the desk hard as he pounded into her. She cried his name over and over again until she came undone around him and he spilled into her. He pulled her up and spun her to meet his eyes. He kissed her fiercely and she clung to him. Dipping his mouth to her neck he drank from her driving her over the edge over and over again her nails digging into his back. He swept over the bite with his tongue before hiding the mark with a glamour. It took her a few moments before she could leave the room with him. But they did so together his arm around her waist.

After that Friday came quickly and soon everyone was meeting up at the floo. Mae greeted everyone with a hug. "OK all, we're flooing to the Leaky Cauldron in London, then will be taking the car to the airport."

The group made their arrival in London and they made their way outside. Ryan and Lavender's eyes widened at the massive stretch limo that was waiting for them.

"OK lovelies, pile in." Mae went in and everyone followed her. She sat between Blaise and Theo. Draco and Asher sat together and Draco casually threw his arm across the seat behind the other boy.

Mae nodded at the small bar set up in the car. "Who wants to get our party started?"

Harry grinned at her, "I'm game." The rest nodded and Mae passed out glasses of a very expensive champagne.

Mae raised her glass, "To friends new and old." The group followed her lead and toasted.

Ginny smiled at Mae, "So lovely, how long until we get to the airport?"

"It takes about 30 minutes, so not too long at all. Marie has set everything up with a little help from Theo here."

"Yes, it's important to know what lists to be on and which booze needs to flow." He winked at the group.

"How long is the flight?" Asked Hermione curious. Ryan had sat beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She had blushed something fierce.

"It's about two and a half hours. Just enough time to get ready to hit the clubs." Blaise supplied.

Theo patted his bag, "I have you lot covered." The group smiled.

Mae turned to look at Ryan and Lavender, "So you two are the newest additions to our little group here, tell us a bit about yourselves." She looked at Ryan, "I'm curious as to what captured my amazing friend's interest, besides your good looks." She winked at the pair.

Ryan grinned at her, "Well, I am quite clever." He poked Hermione playfully. "I have a love of astronomy, writing, rock climbing and hiking. I am also quite the fan of horseback riding."

Ginny looked interested, "What do you write?"

"Mostly short stories. I cover a variety of genres but I enjoy sci-fi the best."

"What's sci-fi?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, it's science fiction. Basically what muggle technology will be in the future and how society will react to it."

Blaise nodded.

"How about you Lavender?" Mae gave her a smile.

"I adore making clothes, my mother taught me to sew. I actually hope to be a designer someday. I also enjoy playing the piano and animals. I actually volunteer when I'm home at the local shelter."

Mae smiled, "That's fantastic. You'll have to give me the name of your shelter when we get back and I'll see they get a donation."

Lavender looked surprised, "Thank you Mae. That's really sweet."

Mae waved it off. "I like to support my friend's causes. It's the least I can do."

The group chatted for a bit more and they arrived at the airport in good time.

"OK guys, ready?" They nodded and exited the limo. The new arrivals couldn't hide their excitement when they spotted the sleek jet.

"Your life really is like something out of a movie." Ginny sighed.

Mae giggled, "Perhaps a very explicit porno…"

Draco laughed and tickled her side surprising the Gryffindors.

"Drake stop." She tried to bat him away laughing. "You know that kills me…" He grinned at her and swept her up in his arms.

"Is that so gorgeous? But it's so much fun." He gave her a playful eskimo kiss before setting her feet back on the ground swatting her behind as she jerked away laughing.

The Gryffidors shared a flabbergasted look. They'd never seen them interact outside of school. It was shocking to see Draco so… happy, so… playful… so not a prick.

Mae waved a finger at Draco, "Behave or I'll leave you on the tarmac."

Harry and Ron almost fell over when he gave her an honest to god pout.

"You know you love me…" He winked at her.

"That's beside the point." She put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot.

Draco grinned and tapped her on the nose with a finger, "You're cute when you're annoyed."

She nipped at his finger and he laughed, "OK love, on the plane." He tossed an arm around her shoulder and led her over to the staircase.

Hermione met Ginny's eyes and they blinked at one another. "Well that was unexpected." Ginny managed. Harry and Ron caught the look and nodded. Harry was totally floored.

They boarded the plane and the new arrivals took in the sleek white leather couches and a table running down the middle. It had a very modern look to it and reminded them of stylish living room. There was music with a heavy beat playing in the background and the lights were dim with coloured runners along the windows giving it more of a club feel.

Mae and her boys took the far end with Asher and Theo sitting across from Mae, Draco, and Blaise. Mae was nestled between the two boys. Ryan sat beside Asher and next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny were across from them, with Ginny perched beside Blaise. Ron and Lavender sat across from one another.

Harry looked at Draco and he was nuzzling Mae's neck and saying something that had her giggling. He would never have thought he would see the day where Draco actually looked so friendly, so approachable.

"OK everyone, I'll get the flight attendant to roll out some goodies once we hit cruising altitude." Mae said a smile on her face. Draco was holding her hand and drawing patterns on her palm.

Blaise slipped a hand on her thigh and stroked it leaning in to whisper in her ear. "So how about that mile high club? I was looking forward to fucking that sweet little pussy of yours when we got up…"

Mae looked at him with an arched eyebrow amused. She placed a hand on the side of his face stroking it. "This plane has a bedroom in the back." She motioned to the door past the sitting area. He nipped at her throat before lightly sucking on the flesh.

Ryan was fascinated by the interaction so far. Of course he'd heard the rumours and seen them cuddled up around the school from a distance but seeing how they looked at her was something else. They all seemed so comfortable with each other. He'd bet money that the boys were sleeping together too. He caught a look between Asher and Draco that was definitely more than friendly.

The plane took off in a smooth motion and it wasn't long before they hit cruising altitude.

Mae reached up and pushed a button. "OK all, ready to continue our little party?"

The group made sounds of approval as a flight attendant entered with a long cart filled with various bottles and some trays of snacks. She worked her way around the table placing things in front of the group.

Blaise pointed at the food, "Thank god… I was hoping there would be sustenance this time around."

Mae giggled, "I remembered your starvation woes from last time around. I didn't want you fading on me before we got to the clubs."

"See that's why I love you, so thoughtful." He pulled her into a kiss his hand stroking the back of her neck.

Ryan's eyes flicked to Draco and noticed he didn't look jealous at all, he looked rather amused. Ginny and Hermione just smiled at the pair. They had heard her stories and were well aware of what the group got up to and how they felt about each other. Lavender sighed. Harry and Ron looked quite curious about how the group was interacting.

Lavender looked at Ron, "How do you feel about me getting myself some consorts? It looks like fun." She winked at the group.

He turned a bit red. "I don't think I'd be able to… you know…" He motioned at the group."

Theo laughed, "You know what?" Ron got redder. Theo chuckled and turned to Asher before pulling him into a deep kiss. They went at it for a bit before looking at Ron again. "That?"

Lavender's eyes were like saucers. "Holy shit! That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." She fanned herself.

Ron was so red he ducked his head into his hands. Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious.

Ginny sighed and poked Harry. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. Her stories are to good not to."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the group, "You all… together?"

Harry was shocked when Draco tsk tsk'd and shook his finger at them. "Secrets Potter… secrets." He laughed before throwing Blaise a suggestive look.

He couldn't believe Draco was actually being civil and… amusing of all things.

Draco clapped his hands once. "I don't know about the rest of you but I am ready to get thoroughly fucked up."

Theo picked up a bottle and held it up. "If you lot are into it, this is the a mighty fine bottle of whiskey."

Mae made a face, "That looks like it falls into my non-drinkable category."

Theo smirked at her, "I made sure they brought out plenty of mixers, I'll make you a nice little cocktail which should meet your requirements."

Ryan was curious, "What are your drink requirements?" He was surprised when Mae blushed and Asher started to laugh. The rest of the group got a bit of a sparkle in their eyes.

"Yes, what are your drink requirements love?" Theo leaned in. "Do tell."

She shook her head and hid against Draco's shoulder and he chuckled as he petted her hair with his hand. He looked at the group and drawled, "She got into a bit of Amare a little while back. Had quite the… experience… she put it on her do not drink list…"

Mae looked up and at the group. "I did not 'get into it'" Mae made air quotations. "He," she pointed at Blaise, "decided it would be funny to do a little experiment on my person, I could barely walk the next day."

"What is Amare?" Ginny asked looking curious.

Blaise smirked. "It's a quite restricted wizarding alcohol that works as a rather powerful…afrodisiac… on witches."

The group's eyes went wide as Mae's comment fell into place. Ron was red again and the rest burst out laughing.

Lavender managed to catch her breath, "OK that is too funny. I see why you keep this lot around."

"It's probationary I assure you." Mae stuck her nose up in the air a bit. Blaise poked her in the side and she swatted at him. The group grinned at their antics. Harry had to admit, they were really good together. "OK, enough with reliving my not-finest-moment. Theo, cocktail." She held out her hand and he grinned. He made one up with a practiced ease and handed it to her watching her expression as she sipped. "Acceptable." She winked at him.

Theo leaned across the table and gave her a playful kiss. "OK everyone drink up!" He said pulling back. The group selected beverages and made themselves their drinks. Theo had Asher hand him his bag. "So lovelies, I have quite the selection for you tonight." He started pulling things from his bag holding each neatly labeled package up. Ryan's eyes got wider and wider. "Pot, Coke, E., Special K," He nodded at Ron. He kept going, "some shrooms, a little LSD, some speed, and a bit of H." He laid them out on the table, "Pick your poison."

"Holy shit Nott," Ginny exclaimed her eyes wide. "Do you have a part-time job we should know about?"

He laughed. "Nope, just rich with a lot of time on my hands." He started to lay out neat little lines of cocaine on his trusty mirror. Ron helped himself to the K. Ginny studied the table and grabbed some E. for her, Lavender, and Hermione. Harry grabbed some E. for himself as well as a joint and lighter for him and Ryan.

Ryan watched as Theo passed the mirror around and they each took a line with a practiced motion. Draco held the mirror for Mae watching her closely. Ryan was shaking his head. Now he knew what Mae meant when asking for his chosen recreational substance. This was insane. He never in his life thought he would be on a private jet with a group of Slytherins up to his eyeballs in drugs. He polished off his drink and reached for another.

"So my dear Theo, what club are we going to?" Mae asked maneuvering herself so she was sitting in Blaise's lap.

"Ushuaïa… you'll love it. VIP area is sweet and it has some of the best DJs around. Also, since it's part of a hotel I also had Marie book us the biggest suite so there are enough bedrooms for everyone."

Mae grinned. "I can't wait."

Harry chatted with Ryan. "So, are you up for trying it?" He motioned to the lit joint he had in his hand.

Ryan thought about it. He'd always been 'good'. The others looked like they were really enjoying themselves. And well, it wasn't like he was doing coke like some people. "Sure mate."

Harry nodded. "Have you ever smoked a cigarette before?"

Ryan nodded.

Harry smiled. "Same deal, but hold the smoke in your lungs for a bit before releasing."

Ryan took the joint and took a deep drag letting it settle in his lungs. He felt a warm fuzziness flow over him. He felt so relaxed.

Harry grinned at him, "Nice eh?"

Nodding with surprise Ryan grinned. This was really fun. Who knew?

Harry pointed to the pills. "If you take it with E. you get an amazing feeling of euphoria." Harry passed the joint over to the girls.

Ryan studied the brightly coloured tablets. They had cute pictures etched into them. What the hell. "Sure, I'll try one."

Harry winked at him and handed him one. Ryan took it with a swig of the vodka he had.

He noticed that Mae was up and dragging Theo into the open area. She had a remote control in her hand. With the press of a button the music got much louder. She tossed the remote on the started to move together and Ryan watched the pair flow with one another. They were both amazing dancers. Theo had one hand resting on her ass and the other was behind her neck. They were moving their hips together in a incredibly suggestive manner. Then they were giving each other a hot open mouthed kiss. To his surprise Draco got up and moved behind Mae moving with the two of them. He slipped his hand between the pair and rested it just below her breast. It looked like his thumb was stroking her. He started kissing Mae's neck while they danced. His eyes widened when the pair of boys leaned past Mae and kissed each other hard before focusing back on their dance with the girl sandwiched between them. Blaise tugged Asher up and they started moving together.

Harry had gotten an eyeful when Draco kissed Theo. Well that certainly answered that question. He watched Asher and Blaise move together. Yup, they definitely were all together, like that, at the same time. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. Ron had been watching the group with his jaw dropped. Lavender laughed and pushed his jaw up with her finger. "Is it really so surprising?"

Hermione took a long swig of her drink. God that girl was lucky. She watched as the two boys ran their hands over her taking turns kissing her and occasionally each other. She studied Ryan. She offered her hand to him and he got up so they could dance together.

"So, does this happen often?" He asked making a motion around the plane.

She laughed, "Actually this is the first time on the jet with all of us together like this. She's rather taken to partying though. There isn't a weekend when she isn't out with at least one of them."

"So, was she like this before she got to Hogwarts?"

Hermione grinned. "Lord no, her boys have been corrupting her from day one."

The pair of them arched an eyebrow when Theo lifted Mae's shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor leaving her in a very small crop top. Draco was running his hands along her stomach from behind trailing teasing fingers along her sides. Theo had gone back to kissing her.

"Do you think they remember we're still here?" Ryan said amused.

"I hope so or we're about to get quite the show." Hermione raised an eyebrow when Theo dropped to his knees and ran his tongue from below her breasts down to just above her jeans teasingly flicking her belly button piercing with his tongue. He got up and began dancing again.

Hermione fanned herself a bit.

Ryan laughed. "That was rather hot."

Lavender's jaw dropped when she watched Theo drop to the ground. Good lord! How did she get in on that? Ron was an OK dancer, but the two boys with Mae were practically sinful with the way they moved. Her eyes flicked to Asher and Blaise and they were making out while they danced. She would have come on this little trip for just the show she decided.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry as they watched the two boys practically have sex with Mae on their little dance floor. Draco had started to massage her breasts from behind and Theo was clearly rubbing against her. "Wow…" She mouthed at Harry. She took a long drink. Harry nodded as Theo started to run his tongue along the top of her breasts letting his tongue slip into her cleavage before running it up her neck. He felt a little chill go down his spine and he tried to shake it off. He was not getting turned on by anything involving Malfoy.

Mae was sliding Theo's shirt up and he took it off letting it drop to the floor. Lavender couldn't stop staring. He was built. Ron was a rather brilliant shade of red. Mae turned to Draco and repeated the action. He was all sleek muscles. Lavender turned bright red too.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ryan's jaw dropped. Hermione blushed, "I am beginning to think they may have forgotten we're here."

Ryan noticed Draco's eyes flick to them and the boy smirked at him. Ryan chuckled, "Or they just don't care."

When the song ended the group went back to the couch. The two boys didn't bother to put their shirts back on. The group watched as Theo pressed Mae down on the couch straddling her. He put a line of cocaine on her chest and he breathed it in off of her.

"Holy shit…" Ginny said watching the pair her eyebrows practically crawling up into her hair. Harry nodded. The move was surprisingly hot and completely not suitable for an audience.

Lavender looked at Ron with her mouth in a little 'o' of surprise.

Ryan grinned as Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red.

They watched as Theo moved off of her and Draco took his spot running a line along her toned stomach. She put a hand in his hair stroking it as he rain the bill along her. He moved up along her body in a smooth move and gave her an intense kiss moving his hips against her in a suggestive manner.

"Fuck…" Harry said his eyebrow raised. OK, so he was turned on. Ginny seemed to figure out his dilemma and grinned.

Draco leaned forward and said something into her ear. She let a slow, lazy smile spread across her features. She nodded at whatever he said and he got off of her and helped her up. They kissed again and Mae's hands were all over him. They were backing up towards the door at the back of the section. Draco reached behind him and opened it. The group could see a bedroom. Theo was up. He tapped Blaise and Asher on the shoulders and motioned towards the room. They both grinned. The five disappeared into the room shutting the door behind them.

"Holy shit… I cannot emphasize that enough…" said Ginny.

Harry nodded, "Fuck, I think I need another drink, a strong one."

The others returned to their seats shaking their heads in disbelief. They broke out the shots and started downing them.

Draco was tugging Mae's shirt off the second the door was closed. He dropped to the ground and undid her pants slipping them down her. He hooked his thumbs at the side of her panties and he slipped them off of her. He ran a lick along her slit before standing up.

The boys were stripping leaving a trail of clothes on the floor as they moved towards the bed. Draco pushed Mae to the centre of the bed and pushed her legs open dipping down to stroke her with his tongue. He slid his tongue up and down holding onto her thighs. Pushing into her he sunk his tongue in and started moving it in and out. His hand moved up and he started rubbing her with his thumb while he fucked her with his tongue.

Asher had Blaise bent over the bed. Blaise's head was in Theo's lap and he was sliding his tongue up and down his cock. Asher was preparing Blaise with his tongue flicking fast occasionally pressing into him. Theo had a grip on Blaise's hair and started to guide his motions as he took him into his mouth.

Mae moaned gripping onto Draco's hair. He was so good at oral. She arched a bit on the bed when he flicked his tongue over her nub and pressed down at the base of it with his tongue. She loved that. She fucking loved that. He repeated the action over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore. She came with a cry of his name and he rose up along her body and slid into her. She wrapped her legs around him gripping onto his forearms as he thrust into her.

Asher slipped into Blaise and he groaned around Theo's cock. The two boys found a rhythm to give all three of them an amazing fuck.

Draco started to thrust harder as she clung to him his hips moving with a steady motion that made her shiver. He wanted to push her over again before he came. He shifted himself a bit so he dragged himself along her in just the right way. She cried out again and pushed her head back into the bed. Draco came hard and rolled off of her to relax on the bed.

Theo noticed Draco was finished and maneuvered himself away from Blaise's mouth. He slid onto the bed so he was lying down and pulled Mae up to straddle him. She slid down onto him with a long moan and started moving her hips. She ground into him pushing herself against him so she rubbed herself in the right spot. He gripped her hips and encouraged her movements. She leaned forward and her tongue massaged his. She explored his mouth until she arched back with a cry. Theo came when he felt her squeezing around him.

She managed to crawl off of Theo and stood against the bed. She felt a little weak kneed.

Asher pulled himself out of Blaise and bent her over the bed. He started to thrust into her with hard movements slamming into her. She gripped onto the bed sheets feeling overwhelmed by the motion. He was so hard and she was so sensitive. She came quickly as he hit just the right spot. He spilled into her moments later. She shuddered when he teasingly dragged his blunt teeth over her back. She knew something no one else did and their secret was hot.

When Asher was done she didn't have time to recover as Blaise was suddenly inside her repeating Asher's movements. He was a bit thicker and the stretch made her whimper. God, she was fucking happy. He pounded into her slipping one hand around her so he could rub her in time with his motions. She was almost crying it was so good. She couldn't take it. The way he was moving his hand was driving her insane. She came shaking and whimpering his name. He thrust for a little longer before cumming.

She crawled up onto the bed with Blaise's help and plopped down between him and Asher. "OK," her voice was a bit shaky, "Mile high club joined." The group chuckled.

Draco smiled, "OK who wants some more drinks. I could go for one."

Mae looked up turning to splay herself on Asher's chest, "You're incorrigible you know that right?"

"And you love every bit of it." He winked at her and she managed to wink back.

The group redressed and Mae walked forward and opened the door.

The group looked up taking in her thoroughly ruffled appearance. She stumbled a little as she went to sit on the couch. They smirked.

"So…" Ginny drawled. "Have fun?"

Mae took an ice cube and ran it along her neck. "You don't know the half of it… good lord."

Hermione couldn't help it, "So mile high club eh?"

Harry, Lavender, and Ryan cracked up.

Mae winked at them. "The bedroom is there if any of you lot want to join. Just cast a quick cleaning spell and you're ready to go." They arched their eyebrows at her. Harry cast Ginny a quick look and they practically bolted into the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

Mae giggled and took the drink that Theo was offering her. He made really good mixes. She was pulled onto Draco's lap and he kissed her neck adjusting her so she rested comfortably against his chest.

Ryan studied the group. They all looked like they'd had a good hard shag. It really was too bad that he and Hermione were on a first date. He'd have to get himself invited to another party once they had been together a little longer.

Mae got the attention of the group. "So all, I have arranged to have some fabulous club clothes laid out for us all once we get to the hotel."

Lavender grinned, "Thank you, that's great. I wasn't sure what to bring with me."

"Never worry about that. I can always arrange for something to be available when you guys need it."

Lavender beamed. The other girls at school were going to die of jealously after she heard about this little weekend.

Harry had lit up another joint and was passing it around. Mae looked at Draco and he shook his head no. "Bad mix love. Your heart rate will spike and there's a good chance you'll end up paranoid as hell. Not a pleasant experience."

Hermione watched the interaction. It was actually quite sweet of Malfoy to be looking out for her like that. Would wonders never cease.

The group looked up as Harry and Ginny emerged from the bedroom satisfied smiles on their faces. Lavender gave Ron a look and they made their way to join the club.

"OK, who wants to try some shots?" Theo asked organizing a row of shot glasses. He studied the bottles on the table. "Kamikaze…" He ran vodka along the row with a dose of triple sec and some lime juice. He slid them out to the group.

"On three…" He counted down and the group downed the shot. He refilled them and they did it again, and again.

This time he reached for only tequila and filled the glasses. He handed out the lemon slices and they slid the salt shaker around.

Mae groaned studying the salt on her hand. "You are really trying to fuck us up aren't you."

Theo nodded, "It's a special talent of mine."

Harry nodded at him raising his glass, "You do good work."

They took the shot and Mae winced trying to shake it off. "Yuck…" She looked at Theo, "I don't know why I let you give me the nasty tasting stuff."

"Remember love, it's usually the most effective."

Mae studied the table. She really wanted some E. She turned to Draco, "I want to switch and do some E."

He took out his wand and flicked it at her driving the coke out of her system. Handy little spell. She felt the energy she had drifting away. She shook her head at the sensation and put a hand over Draco's. "That's the weirdest sensation ever."

"It'll pass gorgeous, just give it a minute." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Eventually the feeling settled and Harry passed her a pill. She downed it with a glass of water. She was a bit over booze at the moment. She felt wasted and they hadn't even landed yet.

She adjusted herself and straddled Draco. She studied his face and sighed. He was too beautiful. She ran a hand down the side of his face. He turned and kissed her palm. She kissed him on the forehead before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, then dipping down to capture his lips. She pulled back her eyes sparkling, "You know, I really, really love you."

"I love you too." He stroked her back and they just looked at each other. He placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her to him and closing his eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder and idly played with a lock of his soft hair.

Hermione was about to die of shock. It was one thing for Mae to say they were in love, it was totally another thing to see it. The other Gryffindors were looking at Draco like he'd grown a second head. Harry couldn't believe it. The ferret was actually being gentle, affectionate, and he looked positively serene when he was holding her. It was such a 180 from his usual sneer and icy disposition. Harry shook his head. It was completely surreal. He needed another shot.

The pair finally pulled back a bit and Draco lifted a finger and stroked it down the side of her face. "We'll be landing soon. Did Marie already prepare for a car?"

Mae nodded, "She's awesome. She has everything planned down to the last detail."

Draco smiled at her, "Good to hear. I don't think I want to be wandering about in this condition."

She giggled and tapped the side of his face with a finger. "And what condition would that be."

"I am pretty fucked up love. I imagine you are too."

"I haven't actually tried walking yet since we did all those shots."

"Never fear, I can still carry you around if need be. We may have to sober up a bit at the hotel before we head out."

She nodded. "I am going to give walking a try." She got off him and wobbled a bit. She took a tentative step forward and walked a bit in the open space. Theo jumped up and grabbed her when it looked like she was going to fall over.

"Easy there love, we want to keep you in one piece." Theo stroked a hand through her hair as she clung to him.

"I definitely think we need to sober up a bit before we head out again."

Theo nodded against her. He pulled back and met her eyes a soft expression on his face. He ran his thumb over her lips.

She absolutely glowed when she looked at him. She ran a hand along his face and he dipped to kiss her. It was slow and sensual. He pulled back, "love you."

She gave him a breathtaking smile. "I love you too… very much."

Hermione smiled at the interaction. She wasn't really sure you could actually love more than one person at a time but clearly she was mistaken. The look those two were giving one another was incredible. What was most curious about it is that Draco didn't even look the least bit threatened. He was actually smiling at the pair.

Mae let Theo pull her into his lap and he helped her with a glass of water. They couldn't use a hangover potion because it would completely nullify all their hard work. They would just have to do this the natural way. The group chatted a bit more before their descent was announced. Mae went back to her own seat with a bit of a stagger and Draco wrapped an arm around her.

The plane landed and the group disembarked. Mae was chatting with Blaise and he helped her down the stairs making sure she didn't fall. At the bottom he laughed at something she said and picked her up carrying her bridal style. Draco grinned beside them, "Well at least that saves my back." Mae stuck her tongue out at him and he winked at her.

Blaise carried her over to the waiting limo much to the amusement of the others.

"So, does that happen a lot?" Ginny asked pointing at the pair.

Asher winked at her, "Yes, it most certainly does. It's in the fine print that we have to haul her around as needed."

Theo laughed, "I must have missed that clause."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the pair, "I am pretty sure it was in section 12." Mae slapped his bicep lightly and gave him a mock glare. He put her back on her feet just outside the limo door chuckling.


	31. Ibiza

Mae and the rest piled in the limo. The group got into the champagne again though Mae declined. "I want to make sure I can actually enjoy myself later. It won't be much fun if I fall asleep."

They arrived at a massive hotel and took it all in.

"This is really nice!" Lavender said.

"Wait until you see our rooms. Marie always puts us up in style."

The group checked in and made their way up to the penthouse. It was stunning with high windows and a modern look. There was a large living room with plenty of seating and a table in the middle. It also had a full bar. Out the french doors they could see a pool glinting in the light.

"It has four bedrooms, so we should be good." Mae's eyes widened, "I'm sorry Hermione would you like your own room, I was thinking when I told Marie there would be three couples coming with us."

Hermione looked at Ryan with a quirked eyebrow and he shrugged. She smiled looking back at Mae. "That's fine Mae, we can share."

"OK," Mae clapped her hands together, "That's great. The boys and I have the largest suite for obvious reasons, but you three can pick yours." She pointed to the regular doors. For her guys she pointed to a large set of double doors. "Well, I don't know about you all but I want to rest a bit and change. I had the house elves bring you some stuff to wear. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll also make sure to order some food. How about we meet back out here in an hour?"

The groups nodded and made their way over to the different rooms. Blaise opened the doors to their suite and grinned. It had a massive bed against one wall and a nice sitting area with a huge TV. There was a jacuzzi in one corner and a door that he was sure led off to a bathroom. Mae made a quick call to room service before tugging off her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and panties. The guys stripped down to their boxers. "OK, one hour break." She went and crawled into the bed laying back on the pillows. "So soft!"

Asher crawled in beside her and she curled up against him entwining their limbs, a happy smile on her face. She shivered when he nipped at her throat and ran a teasing tongue along her. She felt just the brush of a sharp point and shivered. He'd taken to torturing her every chance he got, and no one knew what he was doing. Just the tiniest pierce and she was desperate for him, it really wasn't fair. She'd scolded him more than once and his eyes just danced with amusement. While he played with her the others went and lounged at the bar with Theo mixing them up some drinks. Eventually Mae fell asleep in Asher's arms and he closed his eyes. No harm in resting for a little bit.

Blaise chuckled, "I'll have to poke them in 40 minutes or so. Mae will never get ready in time otherwise."

The others nodded knowing that it took her a bit to dress up. Theo slid them some drinks and they toasted to their weekend.

Theo eyed Draco, "So, you seem to be doing well with the invasion of Gryffindors."

He smirked, "I've decided to take the path of least resistance and just chill for the weekend. I don't want any drama. I'd never hear the end of it." He motioned to the bed.

Theo chuckled, "Yes, I can imagine you wouldn't. Mae is quite fond of her pride of lions."

Blaise smiled, "Well, there's no accounting for taste."

"Ah, ah, ah," Theo waved a finger at him, "She did choose us. So we know she has superior judgement."

The other two laughed. Draco arched his eyebrow, "I am still out on a limb regarding you two."

"Feelings mutual Drake," Blaise said with an amused look.

Draco smirked and leaned in to kiss Blaise. Their tongues battled for a moment Draco stroking Blaise's tongue with smooth hard strokes. Blaise ran his hand through Draco's hair enjoying the silky baby soft texture. They kissed for a bit and Draco's hand slipped down along Blaise's abs before reaching far enough to give him a few strong strokes.

Theo made a sound clearing his throat. The two looked at him their eyes heated. Draco reached for him and pulled him into a hot open mouthed kiss their tongues swirling together. He slipped a hand behind him and gripped his ass pulling him against his chest. Their erections pressed into each other and they groaned.

Draco pulled back breathing hard, "I think we should move ourselves to some place a bit more conducive to a good hard fuck." He nodded towards the soft looking area rug near the bed. With a flick of his wand it was even thicker and more plush.

He grabbed the two boys hands and practically dragged them to the area. They tugged off their boxers and Draco pushed Theo to the ground before ducking between his legs to run a long lick up his cock. He kept his ass in the air so Blaise could go to work on him.

Blaise dropped to his knees behind Draco and parted his cheeks, he ran his tongue over him with a few rough sweeps before wiggling himself into his hole and moving his tongue around. He pulled back and flicked at him occasionally before dipping in rubbing him with force. He flicked over the small ridges and squeezed his ass hard.

Draco moaned against Theo's cock swirling his tongue around the head. He ran his tongue under the ridge and sucked on it with a practiced motion letting his soft lips caress the tip of his cock. He slipped his mouth down along him taking as much in as he could before bobbing up and down with a hot slide of his lips. Theo wrapped a hand in Draco's hair and lifted his hips a bit working them into a steady rhythm.

Blaise inserted a finger and quirked it just the right way so he could rub Draco in the way he liked. Draco pushed back against his hand and Blaise pushed against him and rubbed him in a slow circle.

Draco pulled back from Theo and let out a loan moan before resting his head on Theo's inner thigh and stroking the other boy up and down with his hand. He occasionally flicked his tongue out running it up and along his shaft.

Blaise added a second finger and pressed more firmly into him broadening his motion. He leaned forward and nipped at his ass before running his tongue over the spot. Draco jerked a bit at the sensation and wiggled a bit against Blaise. He took Theo back into his mouth and let the other boy guide his movements.

Blaise added a third finger stretching him. He rested the side of his face against Draco's backside as he thrust into him with more force, making sure to brush the spot that made Draco groan. Draco sucked harder on Theo pulling up and sliding back down swirling his tongue over his shaft. Theo moaned and gripped Draco's hair a bit tighter.

Blaise removed his fingers and adjusted himself so he could push his cock against Draco's entrance. He slipped in a bit allowing him to adjust to the soft head. Draco pushed back against him again and he slipped in taking slow deep strokes. He stroked Draco's back urging him to relax a bit more. Draco obliged and Blaise increased the speed of his thrusts gripping Draco's slender hips. With each thrust Draco slid up and down Theo's shaft. He occasionally flicked his eyes up to Theo who was watching him work. Theo gripped his hair again, "You know Drake, you're one hot little cocksucker." He groaned at the look Draco shot him and came into his mouth while Draco sucked him dry.

Theo managed to wiggle out from under Draco and move beside him. He slipped beside him and reached under him stroking his cock with a firm hand. Theo and Blaise worked on Draco until he came on the carpet arching his back and letting out a cry. Blaise spilled into Draco moments later slumping forward a bit so his head rested against Draco's back. He placed a kiss there and managed to fall back and rest on the floor.

Mae had woken during their little show and had straddled Asher sliding down onto him. The two kept their eyes trained on the trio while Mae rubbed herself on Asher digging her clit in his coarse hair. She kept up a slow motion. Raising herself up and sliding down hard to grind herself against him. When the pair started working on Draco she moved faster really digging herself down. She leaned forward over Asher distracting him from the show so he could tongue her nipples, taking turns to suck on her peaks and flick them. He raised a hand and massaged her flicking his thumb over the opposite nipple to the one he worked on with his mouth. Dropping his head back to the side he watched Theo's hand as it worked on Draco and studied the arch of Draco's back. Watched how he pushed himself against Blaise trying to meet his inward thrusts. Asher gripped Mae's hips hard and started to thrust up into her until she came with a cry. He followed her once he felt her fluttering around him. She leaned against him her breathing heavy.

The three boys on the floor met Mae's eyes and she shivered a bit. "That was so hot…" She managed her cheeks flushed.

The three smirked at her. "Was it love?" Draco purred. He kneeled behind Theo so his chest pressed against his back. Draco ran a hand down Theo's chest and abs dipping down just to brush the top of the hair that surrounded Theo's cock. He kept his eyes locked on her's.

Blaise's eyes were alight with amusement a he watched Draco tease Mae. Theo let his head drop back against Draco's shoulder as he lightly teased the hair just above his cock. He groaned as Draco's dipped down further and lightly ran a finger over him. "What would you like me to do to him?"

Blaise winked at Mae, "Yes, what would you like us to do to him." He kneeled beside Theo and ran a suggestive hand down his thigh.

Mae flicked her eyes over Theo's hardening cock and the way Draco's hand was now idly stroking him. She shuddered from that and moaned as she felt Asher harden inside of her. She started to move her hips as Asher ran his fingertips lightly over her thighs.

"Hmm…" Mae groaned. "I want to watch him suck Blaise's cock while you fuck him hard."

Draco winked at her. He motioned for Blaise to lay down and Theo moved over him dipping down to lick him. Draco prepared Theo licking at him and pressing his tongue into him until he was squirming. He used his fingers to stretch him as he dipped and rubbed the spot that made Theo moan. When he was ready Draco pressed against his entrance smearing the cum left on him up and down before slowly slipping inside. Theo moaned and ran his tongue over the head of Blaise's cock keeping his tongue in sight so Mae could watch. He pulled back and lightly flicked the slit before taking him into his mouth sliding up and down. Every once in awhile she could make out his little pink tongue stroking against his cock.

Draco looked at her as he slid in and out, "Tell me how hard you want me to fuck him."

"Mmm… increase your speed just a bit, I want you to make him beg. Come all the way out sometimes and rub your cock against him."

Draco started to move a bit faster every few thrusts he came all the way out and ran his cock up and down Theo's crack before sliding back in and repeating the process. Sometimes he would just the head in and grip Theo's thighs teasing him.

Theo gasped around Blaise's cock and groaned as Draco dipped in and out occasionally rubbing on him. God, he needed him to move faster. He released Blaise with a small pop and growled, "Goddammit, would you just fuck me hard already…" He licked his tongue along the thick vein running along the underside of Blaise's cock and Blaise wrapped a hand in his hair as he started to move his hips up and down.

"Theo," Mae said in a low voice, "Maybe if you beg he'll fuck you. Until you do, he's just going to keep teasing you. Don't you want his hard cock slamming into you until you cum?"

Blaise gave her an appreciative look. "My my my lovely, what a mouth on you. I've certainly taught you well."

She rose off of Asher with a wink at him and she knelt down beside the group. She got close to where Theo was working on Blaise running his tongue up and down him. She leaned in flicking her tongue against his cock. Blaise groaned as he watched the two of them lick at him. Asher sat cross legged by the group and started stroking himself watching the princess join Theo in their little game. He reached under and started to stroke Theo with a teasingly slow motion.

"Fuck…" Theo said pulling his head back a little with a moan. Mae ran her nails lightly down his back while he went back to sucking on Blaise. She leaned in close to his ear, "Don't you want him to fuck you hard?" Draco pulled out and rubbed against him again. "Won't it feel nice? You can't tell me having Asher stroke you while Draco teases isn't killing you…I can see how you keep pushing back against him…" She leaned down and ran a tongue over his throat biting down just a bit. Theo jerked.

Asher made a hmm sound. "He's positively leaking princess." He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Theo's cock smearing the precum around.

Theo pulled back from Blaise and moaned. He was aching so fucking bad.

"All you have to do is beg Theo… and we'll give you what you want."

He sucked on Blaise hard shivering from the way Asher was brushing over him. Draco was killing him. With that dipping and sweeping motion. Blaise started to move his hips a bit more forcefully and he came in Theo's mouth with a groan.

"Mmm… Is that good Theo? Having a mouth full of cum, a cock in your ass and a hand on your cock?" She scraped her nails down his back a bit more forcefully. Theo whimpered dropping his head down, he dug his hands into the fabric below him and arched his back. Mae raised her voice in a firm tone, "Come on Theo… why don't you beg…"

"Fuck…" He moaned a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his arms shaking. He actually raised his voice and hissed, "Draco I am begging you just fuck me hard already."

Mae nodded, "Magic words Theo…" She turned and met Draco's eyes, "Fuck him as hard as you can." She looked at Asher, "Stroke him hard."

Draco increased his speed until he was pounding into the other boy. Asher gripped him and increased his motion so he was rubbing his cock in tandem with Draco. Theo let out a loud cry and came on the carpet. Draco gave him a few more solid slams and came into him with a gasp. Asher spilled into his hand with a moan. The boys rolled apart panting each of them landing back down on the carpet.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender wide eyed. Harry and Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and Ryan smirked. They heard Mae and Theo loud and clear, "Come on Theo… why don't you beg…" followed shortly after by a cry and "Draco I am begging you just fuck me hard already…" Then what sounded like a group of moans.

"Well…" Ginny managed. "At least we know why they aren't out here with us having snacks." She motioned to the spread of goodies on the table. They were each drinking and ready to head out in the sharp club wear Mae had provided.

Harry put his head in his hands. Ron took a deep swig of his drink.

The group managed to stand and shake themselves off. Mae went to Theo and gave him a playful peck on the lips, "Wasn't that fun?"

He gave her a sly smile, "You've clearly been spending too much time with Blaise."

"OK, now that that's checked off the list, let's get dressed." Mae grinned at the group before motioning to their bags.

She pulled on a pair of dangerously low jeans that looked like they were painted on and a white halter crop top. She added a pair of black stilettos It showed her new tattoo off perfectly. She left her hair mussed so it had a sexy tousle to the waves. She added some dramatic makeup with a flick of her wand and was ready to go. Her boys looked amazing, each with their own style. Draco had on a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his ass, a pale blue dress shirt rolled up with the collar undone and a dark vest over it. Theo had on dark jeans, a tight black t-shirt with a expensive looking dark knit hoodie clinging to his body. Blaise was wearing a silver dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a dark grey scarf tossed around his neck, clearly for fashion rather than any practical use. He slipped a dark blue blazer on overtop. Asher was gorgeous. He had on a pair of low rise black skinny jeans with a studded belt and a body hugging black t-shirt.

She eyeballed them, "OK, you all look hot… I am not sure I want to leave the room."

"Likewise love," Draco said his eyes sliding over her.

They wandered out of the bedroom to the group giving them raised eyebrows. Draco smirked at them and the boys headed to the bar. Mae wandered over to the table and grabbed a baby carrot and nibbled at it.

Ginny glanced at Mae's stomach. "When did you get the tattoo?" She pointed to the tiny crown that rested on her hipbone.

"Oh, Asher and I had a date and we ended up in a tattoo parlour." She turned to Asher, "Gorgeous come here for a minute." He wandered over and looked at her curious. She tapped her tattoo and he smiled. He lifted his shirt and he had the identical one on his hip. "We match now." She grinned. She wrapped her arm around his waist and stroked over it gently with her thumb.

"That is…" Lavender thought for a minute, "romantic and really hot at the same time."

The pair laughed. Mae grinned, "I thought so. Hurt like a bitch though. Asher warned me so that's why it's small. There's no way I could do what Asher did." He lifted his shirt up showing his sleek toned abs and the dark patterns that swept down his sides disappearing below the waist of his pants. The girls swept their eyes over him appreciatively.

"God, I want your life." Ginny said studying the defined dip of Asher's hip, the sleek muscle dropping at the perfect angle.

Mae teasingly ran a hand down Asher's stomach her fingers grazing over the defined muscles. "It is a very good life."

Harry clapped his hands, "OK if we're all done ogling Asher how about some more illicit substances."

Ginny laughed, "Oh, I am up for more illicit substances, but I wasn't finished ogling Asher." She gave a dramatic sigh and winked at the boy. He smirked back dropping his shirt.

Mae called over, "Theo could you grab your treat bag, we're good for another go here."

"Sure thing love, be right back." He disappeared into their bedroom. He came back and spread some out on the table around the snacks.

Draco came up behind Asher and Mae and slid in between them wrapping an arm around each of their waists. "So my lovelies, what do you two have in mind?" They gazed at the spread on the table.

Mae grinned, "I am going to stick with my happy pill. How about you Asher?"

"I think I'll join you. Draco?"

"Me too, I feel like a good dose of happy." He summoned his wand and cleared the coke out of his system and Asher's. They each grabbed a pill and passed along a glass of water so they could swallow.

Harry watched the three with interest. It was so weird to see Malfoy look so relaxed. He was stroking the pair's sides with his thumbs and whispered something in Mae's ear which made her blush. He said something to Asher and the other boy arched an eyebrow at him. Harry widened his eyes a bit when Asher and Malfoy trapped Mae between them and leaned past her to kiss each other before dropping down to kiss her neck. She swatted at them, "Aren't you two tired yet?"

Asher smirked kissing her again, he pulled back a bit, "Never".

Hermione laughed. "I can't figure out how Mae survives you all constantly pawing at her."

Draco turned to her his eyes sparkling with humour. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She hated to think it but when he was happy he was absolutely stunning.

Draco nodded at her. "You should be asking how we all survive her, she's quite demanding." He actually winked at her.

Mae grinned, "You know you like it."

He dipped down and nipped at her throat, "Indeed I do."

"OK…" Harry said, "I think I need all of the drugs to get this imagery out of my head."

Draco smirked at him, "Potter, if you weren't such a prat maybe we'd let you join in. I'm sure she'd have fun telling us how to fuck you."

Harry went bright red and Draco laughed. Ron started to choke on his drink and the girl's eyes got huge. Ryan chuckled. Mae slapped Draco's bicep, "I thought I told you to play nice."

Draco grinned at her, "I was offering to play very nice."

"God… you are really fucking out of it aren't you."

Draco nodded, "Totally." He took another swig of his drink. He grabbed a joint, lit it, and took a deep drag.

Ginny looked between Harry and Draco, then back again. "He accepts, but I want to watch." She had a wicked smile on her face.

Harry spun his head to her, "Whose side are you on anyways?"

She winked at him, "Leaning towards the dark side love."

Draco laughed again. "I never thought I'd say it, but you're amusing as hell she-weasel."

"Ferret…" Ginny responded a happy smile on her face.

Mae giggled, "You lot all know about that?"

Draco groaned and put his hand to his forehead as the group nodded.

Ginny laughed. "Oh my god, he was actually so cute."

"You know, I suspected as much." She poked Draco in the tummy and he winced dramatically.

God, Hermione thought. Draco was actually funny. He was playful. He was engaging in good-natured banter. Hell had certainly frozen over.

Theo came up to the group with Blaise. They were both carrying trays of shots. They set them down on the table. "We've come to the conclusion that you all are sobering up too much."

Blaise nodded. "Completely unacceptable. This is a weekend of excess. Take one."

The group each grabbed a shot. Theo raised his glass, "May our lives be long and hedonistic." They downed the drinks.

Mae licked her lips, "Yum, what was that?"

"Maple syrup shot, spiced rum and butterscotch schnapps." Theo winked at her. "I know how much you love your alcohol to be delicious."

The group did four shots each before Draco cleared the rest of the coke from the other boy's systems. They all grabbed some E. and started passing around the joint again.

Mae looked at Theo, "What is your optimal level of smashed before we actually go down and dance?"

He studied the table. "I say we should be just about there. Except for Asher of course."

Lavender looked curious. "Why Asher?"

Theo laughed, "He has a crazy tolerance for everything, hard as hell to take him down."

Asher raised a shot in acknowledgement and winked at the group.

Mae nodded. "It's actually really handy. At least we have someone to herd us along when we get completely wasted."

"You mean carry you back to the room." Asher kissed the top of her head.

"Well, yes, that too." She looked up at him and smiled. He dipped down and kissed her.

Lavender sighed. "You all are really cute together. I wasn't really sure what to expect."

Ron nodded. "It's like their best mates that just happen to screw like rabbits."

Blaise raised his drink to him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Theo stretched and nodded at the group, "I feel like we should head out. I'll bring the E. with me for when you lot start to come down again."

The group agreed and they wandered down through the hotel into the club area which was already crowded. They took a position between the bar and the pool. The group started to move. It was interesting watching Mae move between her guys as they circled her and she occasionally went into one of their arms.

A group of girls was watching the hot guys move around one girl. The brunette grinned, "I absolutely love the blonde, he's gorgeous."

"I want the one in the scarf."

"I'll take the emo guy."

"Green eyes is mine."

They started to move in towards them determined looks on their faces. It did not go well.

The second Draco felt arms sneak around him he turned with a dark, dangerous expression his eyes. "Don't touch me." The girl that he was dancing with placed a hand on his arm and she could see the rock on her finger dancing in the light. The brunette shrunk back. He suddenly didn't look like someone she wanted to approach. She backed away from the icy look in his eyes.

Theo hated being touched when he didn't invite the intention. He gave the red head an equally cold look. Tilting his head up at an arrogant angle. He stared at her until she dropped her hand from his arm.

Asher studied the girl who had approached him. She was a mousy little thing. He arched an eyebrow at her and dismissed her with a look before turning back around. Blaise just narrowed his eyes at the girl until she backed away. He could be quite imposing when he wanted to be. They continued dancing as if nothing had happened.

The girls regrouped. "What a bunch of pricks!"

"Oh my god, I know."

"I wonder who the hell that girl is? The one their all fawning over."

"I don't recognize her, but I bet she's someone famous if they're that into her."

The others nodded in agreement before disappearing back into the crowd.

Mae giggled when they left. She leaned up and talked into Draco's ear, "I like when you get all fierce, it's really hot."

"Oh I know sweetheart, I think we've had this little discussion before." He nibbled at her earlobe. She pressed close to him and he dropped his head to kiss her neck. They moved together to the music making suggestive movements. She moved to Blaise's arms, then Theo's, then Asher's. They each gave her equal attention, touching her and kissing her. Theo and Blaise brought drinks back to them ignoring the girls that kept approaching them.

Mae grinned as she saw Blaise glare at someone again until she backed away. She leaned up and kissed him. "I know I've told Draco, but I find it hot when you all get that dangerous glint in your eyes." Blaise kissed her neck, "Hmmm…. really? I'll have to keep that in mind."

They drank and danced, did more E. They actually took turns dancing with the other group. Mae danced with Harry, Ron, and Ryan and Hermione and Lavender worked up to the nerve to dance with Asher, Theo and Blaise. Draco, playfully gave Ginny a little twirl before dancing with her. Mae grinned at their interaction. Interhouse unity was very close. It would be awesome if they all ended up friends.

They danced until 2AM then headed back up to their suite. Once they got up to the room Ron declared, "I am absolutely starving."

Mae laughed, "I'll get room service to bring up some food." She went to the phone and made the call.

The group plopped back on the couch and Mae declared her group would be right back. She dragged the boys in for a quick shower and slipped into her sleep set. A pair of boyshorts and a baggy silk tank top. The boys just put on there sleep bottoms foregoing shirts. The other group copied them and went to clean up and get into their pajamas, though the Gryffindor girls had far more conservative night wear on.

They gathered back around the table and stretched out. Theo poured them all more drinks and they sipped away. Mae let the room service in and he ignored the very obvious lines of cocaine laid out on a mirror and the bags of various pills. When someone was paying 25,000 pounds a night for a suite you didn't ask questions.

Mae grinned at the food. "Ron, I hope this satisfies your craving." He nodded biting into a slice of pizza. Room service had brought up pizzas, a variety of crisps, a veggie platter, some chicken wings, and a large box of fries. So much evil junk food as requested.

"So, this is the life eh?" Ginny said leaning back against Harry. She held up a chicken wing and grinned.

Mae giggled. "I figured you lot wouldn't want to be nibbling on foie gras or something at 3:00AM on a Saturday morning."

Draco grinned before taking a few crisps and popping them into his mouth. He thought for a moment, "Yes, definitely not. I usually never eat this stuff, but being completely smashed is a good enough excuse."

Blaise took a slice of pizza, "You're telling me. My parents would have a stroke if they saw me eating like this."

Theo laughed and motioned to the drugs, "More or less so than your other activities?"

Tapping a finger on the table Blaise winked at Theo, "I think they'd be more disturbed by the junk food."

Ginny shook her head and waggled a chicken wing at them, "Your parents are cruel, denying you such delicacies."

Draco nodded at them, "I didn't even try fries until last year." He gestured at the box.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "My father has a serious issue with muggle food."

The group nodded in understanding.

Hermione looked at Mae, "What about you?"

"Oh no, I've spent quite a bit of time in the muggle world with just my bodyguards for company. They didn't dare say anything when I stopped for the occasional… delicacy."

"Was that weird to always have guards around you?" Lavender asked curious.

"Hmm, not really actually. It's stranger without them. I've had them my entire life."

Blaise laughed. "Well it's not like you're unprotected. You have us lot."

She winked at him, "Oh I know, I think four is such a perfect number. Completely replaces my stock."

He grinned at her. Draco shook his head in amusement.

Ginny nodded, "I doubt she could have picked better for security." Pointing her chicken wing between Blaise, Theo, and Draco.

Ryan looked curious. "Why is that?"

The Golden Trio look surprised. Draco, Blaise and Theo turned their arms to him displaying their dark marks. Ryan paled a bit, "Oh…"

They laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, we're retired. Turned to the light and all that." Blaise winked at him reaching for another slice of pizza.

Ryan was still shaken. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed. He assumed they just had regular tattoos. Lavender was still a bit shaken too. She'd heard the rumours but seeing their arms purposely on display like that was a totally different thing. They always had their arms covered when she saw them at school.

Lavender snapped her fingers. "That's why you ditched Nate and Spencer wasn't it? They weren't exactly up to your standards when it came to security."

Hermione laughed. "You could say they were far too nice."

Mae nodded. "I didn't exactly get the right vibe from them. Unlike Asher, I didn't feel like they could play well with my snakes in the long run or offer me what I needed. They were far too… submissive…"

Ginny laughed.

"What can I say, I like my men a tad more… dangerous." Mae said running a finger along Draco's mark. Mae raised her eyes and met Asher's and they were dancing with amusement again. He slipped her a predatory look and she shivered.

Harry shook his head, "Different strokes for different folks." He just couldn't see the appeal. Ron looked equally baffled. The girls totally got it.

They continued to chat until 4AM then packed it in and headed to bed. Blaise made sure they each had a hangover potion on them. Mae crawled into the centre of the bed nestled between Draco and Theo.


	32. Yacht

She awoke with a pounding headache and felt around for her hangover potion. Crap where did she put it. She felt under her pillow. She couldn't summon it she was too disorientated to do wandless magic. She felt Theo run a hand along her side and take her hand giving her the vial. "God, I love you, thank you…" She downed it and let it wash over her relaxing back onto the pillow. She laid on her back and Theo dipped over her to give her a kiss. She smiled against him when he pulled back dropping light kisses along the side of her face. "Mmm… good morning to you too."

"More like afternoon love."

She rose with him and blinked. "Yacht… party must continue."

He laughed and ran a hand over her stomach, "Clearly I have been a terrible influence on you."

She gave him a peck on the tip of his nose and crawled out of bed. Clothing was simple for today, her little red bikini underneath a flowing high low tube dress in white. She slipped on some sandals and wandered into the front room. The table was clean and there was a neat pile of drugs on one end. Sandwiches and various juices had been laid out on the table. Clearly the room attendants were efficient and discrete.

She gave Hermione a little wave. She was sitting next to Ryan on the couch eating a sandwich. She plopped down across from them. "All ready to do it again?"

Ryan laughed, "You lot really live it up on the weekends don't you?"

"You have no idea. This has been relatively tame. I haven't even been tied up."

Ron and Harry came at exactly the wrong moment and turned red at the comment.

Draco joined them grinning, "We can certainly arrange that…" She batted at his arm when he sat down next to her and gave her a side hug.

"There will be no binding of my person this weekend."

Blaise leaned in behind her and spoke close to her ear his breath ghosting along it, "Are you so sure of that love… the weekend isn't over yet."

"Blaise," Her voice had a warning tone. "How about I tie you up this time?"

He practically purred, "I wish you would."

She blushed and he laughed coming to sit on the other side of her. He gave her a peck on the cheek and grabbed a sandwich.

Ginny was giggling, "Do you ever get used to this lot?"

"I've built up a pretty good tolerance." She eyed Blaise, "Though they still have their moments."

The group finished the provided lunch and made their way down to the limo that was waiting. Mae poured them each a glass of champagne. "Now, I have no idea what Marie rented us, but there should be a pool onboard."

"A pool on a boat?" Ron asked his eyes wide.  
>Draco nodded. "Our family has one with a massive pool. It's off the coast of Italy at the moment or I'd have recommended it. Perhaps next time." He took a casual sip of his drink.<p>

"I don't want to be brash, but how much is this little weekend costing you?" Lavender asked.

Mae shrugged, "I am guessing about 15,000 galleons or so."

The group winced. Ginny shook her head, "I hate to say it but that's totally insane."

Draco shrugged. "We drop at least double that every time we go shopping. It's nothing." He playfully poked Mae in the side and she squeezed his thigh as she tilted her head up to kiss him. "She rather likes shiny things and I tend to indulge her."

Lavender shook her head in disbelief. It must be crazy to be that rich.

They arrived at the marina fairly quickly and piled out of the limo. Mae looked at a piece of paper she was holding with a dock number on it. "Follow me, we're number 26."

They worked their way along the docks until they came to a huge sleek ship. There was a gentlemen waiting and she handed him the slip of paper and he nodded at he welcoming them to the ship. They boarded and worked their way to the deck with a large pool and jacuzzi. There were sleek outdoor couches set up around the edges with numerous tables. There was a full bar at the end of the pool with tender. The craft started to move. Mae dug an Ipod from her bag and walked over to the bartender and talked to him for a moment. He nodded and minutes later loud music was playing. She ordered several trays of different shots that Theo had taught her about.

The group moved to one end of the pool and started stripping. The boys in their swim shorts and the girls in their bikinis. A group of waiters approached them and set the trays of shots in front of them. They also brought out several trays of snacks. They disappeared once everything was laid out. Theo took his trusty bag out making space for his goodies.

"OK, who's up for getting completely fucked up again?" Draco asked raising a shot.

"Here, here," Harry said a grin on his face. Draco may be an evil little shit but he could be surprisingly agreeable when he was getting smashed and he and his fiance were throwing money around like water.

Theo grinned, "On three my lovelies." The downed the shot, and another, and another, and another.

Theo selected a different baggie and held it up, "Who wants to try a little bombita?"

Draco grinned, "You are fucking insane my friend."

Blaise nodded, "You are definitely trying to kill us."

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at them curiously.

"It's a mix of heroin and coke." Theo supplied laying out neat lines on the mirror he always seemed to have with him. "I mixed a bit earlier. I guarantee it will get you completely fucked up, in the best way possible of course."

The Gryffindors raised their eyebrows. Ryan's jaw dropped as he watched Theo drag his bill over the glass snorting it. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and passed it to Blaise, Draco, and Asher who repeated the motion with a practiced ease. Blaise held the mirror for Mae as she slid the bill along the glass making a delicate sniff afterwards.

Theo made six more neat lines. "Newbies…" He handed it to Harry. Harry considered what was in front of him. He never in a million years thought he'd try heroin. He shrugged and did the line. Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows watching him. He passed it to Ron who repeated the action. Lavender gave it a tentative look before doing the line. Hermione and Ginny shrugged and took it after watching the others. Ryan was completely flabbergasted. He wasn't really concerned about the peer pressure, but damn, was this group out there. There was no way he could tell his friends all the details from this weekend. And his parents would murder him if they ever found out. He studied the innocent looking white powder. He figured why not, he was only young once. He copied the actions of the others.

"OK, back to drinking. I have a quota to make." Blaise said heading to the bar. The others laughed and he returned with a bottle of Kors Vodka Gold. "Now my little Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw, you are about to drink some very good vodka. It's about 1600 galleons a bottle so appreciate it while you can."

"Fuck…" Ron said as he watched Blaise pour the shots. They really were just tossing money into the wind.

Draco raised his shot glass and nodded at them, "Welcome to the life of having some very, very rich friends…"

The group downed the shot. Harry licked his lips. That was pretty good. Maybe not a moderate priced car good, but good.

"So," Lavender said, "Do you guys do this often?" She motioned to the pricey booze.

Draco winked at her, "Every chance we get."

They polished off the bottle and Blaise went and got another. The new group was giving him a wide eyed look. He shrugged and opened it pouring another round of shots. Mae turned it down, she wasn't sure she could handle much more. She wanted to have fun not pass out on the deck. A new song started and she reached for Theo's hand. "Dance with me."

Theo downed another shot and stood reaching for her. They moved over to the side and started moving together to the heavy beat. He pressed against her and ran his hands down her back to her hips where he led her to move to the beat. She copied his motions and placed one hand at the back of his neck and the other at his hip just dipping below the waistband of his shorts. They pulled back and gave each other an intense look as they moved their hips together. He turned her so she pressed his back against his chest and slid his body along hers. He kept his hands on her hips and kept moving them to the beat. He started kissing at her neck and she tossed her hands up so they were resting over his head. He kept moving her hips to the rhythm.

Ginny stared at the pair, "Is it just me or when those two dance does it look like their basically having really hot sex." She fanned herself as she watched Theo splay his hand over Mae's stomach and move against her.

Draco laughed. "Theo is our resident clubber, those two always look like they're going to crawl into each other when they dance."

Blaise nodded, "He taught her to dance. He's quite the influence."

The group watched him dip Mae forward into a very suggestive pose before pulling her up and turning her around. He started kissing her and the group could see flashes of their tongues dancing together.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Is he actually kissing her in time with the music?"

Asher laughed, "That wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Harry and Ron couldn't take their eyes of the pair. They really did look like they were having sex right in front of them. There was just something about the looks they were giving each other and the way they moved. It was fucking hot. They watched as Mae dragged her nails down his back when he latched onto her neck. They could see the little lines appear on his back. They watched Theo whisper something in her ear and she let a slow sly smile cross her face. The next second they were in the pool and he had her pressed up against the wall. The group couldn't really see but it was clear they were actually having sex. Theo had pushed her bikini bottom to the side and flicked himself out sliding into her in one smooth motion. She used the buoyancy of the water to allow her to wrap her legs around him in the standing position as he thrust into her very slowly. Their eyes were locked and they were giving each other such a heated look.

"Holy shit!" Ginny said, "They are not actually having sex in front of us."

Draco grinned, "It appears that they are. Though you can't actually see much. We're lucky they didn't just go at it on one of the lounge chairs. Or unlucky, depending on your perspective." He winked at Ginny and she turned beet red.

Harry had his head in his hands and Hermione and Lavender watched fascinated at the look he was giving her. It was so intense, it burned. Ryan had his eyebrows up so high he didn't know if they could go any further. He had no idea how to explain this weekend to his friends. Ron groaned and dropped his head into his hands as well. There was no way this was happening.

Theo had started to increase his motions and her head fell back a bit. He leaned forward and bit her neck and she jerked. He slid his tongue along her jaw before pulling her into a hot open mouthed kiss. He pulled back and they leaned their foreheads together eyes closed. They seemed intensely focused on his movement. She came leaning against his neck and she bit him to keep herself from crying out. He shuddered against her his hands tangled in her hair. They pulled back and gave each other that look that made newbies feel like they were severely invading their privacy even though they were having sex out in the open.

Lavender was watching fascinated. That look was unreal.

Draco caught her expression, "They're in love with each other you know. That's what in that look you're so interested in."

The group watched as Theo placed a kiss on her forehead and ran them down the side of her face. They readjusted themselves and climbed out of the pool sitting down on one of the couches beside each other. Theo offered her a drink and she took it. It was like it never happened.

"Good lord," Ginny said eyeing the pair. The others watched them as they casually slipped back into a conversation.

"So," Draco drawled, "Who wants another line?" He motioned to the table. They all nodded still a bit in shock.

Harry suddenly looked at Draco, "Does that happen often?"

Blaise cracked up, "All the fucking time mate. It's what makes our lives so much fun… Our little minx has quite the appetite…"

The three boys looked at her and she was whispering something in Theo's ear her hand resting on his thigh.

The conversation slowly returned to normal and the group was bantering back and forth huge smiles on their faces. They were definitely feeling Theo's mix. The group eventually found themselves in the pool in two teams batting a beachball back and forth over a net they had set up. They played, sunbathed, drank ridiculously expensive alcohol like fish, did enough bombita to kill a horse and occasionally disappeared in pairs into one of the cabins to fuck.

They sat back on the deck watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. "So," Harry said, "When are we all doing this again?"

Draco grinned at him, he was so completely fucked up hanging out with him again seemed like the most fabulous idea ever, "Anytime you want mate." He turned to the group, "I completely forgot to mention it, but our family owns a club in Paris. We should all go next weekend, enjoy the VIP treatment."

Mae nodded and went and sat in his lap. "That sounds like a lot of fun. What kind of music?"

"It varies by night. I know you like your hip hop so it's best if we go on a Friday." He brought her down for a slow kiss.

Lavender laughed, "I like how you casually forgot that you owned a club. And I like how nobody was shocked…"

Draco smirked at her, "My family owns a lot of things… it's hard to keep track…"

Ginny shook her head, "Just how rich are you?"

"We make billions a year doll, billions. And I am no where as rich as our little princess here." He playfully patted her on the bottom.

Mae laughed, "It's nice having your own country and your hands in everything. My parents are big into international business. That's how my father knew Draco's dad. They are really into natural resources. Lots of oil money from their partnerships. Gold, diamond production… They are also big into muggle technology. They owe good chunks of several very popular companies…"

"So I have to ask, what's the allowance like for a consort? I heard there was one in your contracts," Ron said curious.

Asher drawled, "5,000,000 galleons a year. Plus we have all our necessities taken care of, so really we can bank what we want."

"Holy fuck!" He almost fell off his chair.

Blaise and Theo chuckled.

"You didn't think our good looks came cheap did you?" Theo said humoured.

Mae leaned over and poked each of them and they laughed.

Hermione's eyes were huge. Ginny's jaw was dropped and Lavender looked like she was about to fall over. Ryan and Harry shared a look their eyebrows raised.

Mae looked at them, "I think it's a very reasonable deal."

"So let me get this straight, you spend 15,000,000 galleons a year on playmates?" Harry said.

She nodded. "I am very selective. They certainly aren't the first to try. I've been hounded for years. There was something special about them, and they came as a rather fun duo." She motioned to Blaise and Theo. "Asher was just amazing." She met his eyes and he gave her a heated look.

"Spencer and Nate are going to absolutely die when they find out…" Ginny said.

"I gave them a lovely parting gift for their inconvenience. 50,000 galleons."

"250,000 pounds!" Hermione put her head in her hands.

"It was the least I could do. I felt rather bad about disappointing them."

"How about your doctor? Dare I ask?" Hermione said.

"Marie arranged to pay for the rest of his education, everything included, housing etc. I rather admired the fact he was studying to be a doctor. But a muggle just wasn't going to work." Mae nodded taking a sip of her drink.

Ginny shook her head, "This is totally insane. I need another drink." She grabbed a cocktail from the table and drank it rather quickly.

"All right all, ready to head back to Hogwarts? We should be back for dinner. It's just lucky it's late on Sundays."

The group nodded, got changed, and as the boat docked they got off, slipped into an alley and apparated to a local floo network that handled international transfers. From there they took the floo back to Hogwarts.

Ryan strode into the Great Hall. He was still completely fucked up. He was lucky he made it to his table in one piece. He slipped in beside his mates and they started asking questions.

"So what happened?"

Ryan blinked at him trying to focus.

"Holy shit, are you drunk?" Teddy asked his eyes wide.

He laughed, "And completely high…" He had no filter at the moment.

"Shit on what?"

"Pot, heroin, cocaine…I think we had some E. at some point…" The other boy's eyes widened.

"Fuck man, where were you?"

"On a yacht off the coast of Ibiza… drinking 1600 galleon bottles of vodka. Dancing, swimming in the pool, watching Mae fuck Theo… that was early on…though you really couldn't see much since they were in the pool…that was fucking hot by the way…oh we also played volleyball in the pool… I've decided I'm not very good at it…" Ryan knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop, he felt so chatty. "Oh, the previous night we partied really hard. Came in on a private jet filled with booze and drugs. A lot of them joined the mile high club… We got driven around in a huge limo, got fucked up in a gorgeous suite at an expensive hotel then went downstairs to some huge club and danced a lot… you know, if you're rich enough you can get a whole spread of food at 3AM and they won't say a word about the pile of blow on the table…and shit, I found out how much those consorts of her's make…"

Terry's eyes were huge and the students around them were listening with interest exchanging looks, "5,000,000 galleons a year, plus all expenses paid."

Terry whistled, all of it was completely fucking outrageous. The students around them were tossing each other shocked looks.

"Apparently she paid off Nate and Spencer when she decided they didn't fit with her little crew, 50,000 galleons a piece."

"Fuck… that is completely mad…"

"And did you know that Draco was actually a billionaire? Way richer than the school body thought."

More shocked looks were exchanged. Everyone knew the Malfoy family was loaded but they wouldn't have guessed.

"From what he was saying apparently Mae is way richer than him. I couldn't even fathom it." More shocked looks around. "So, apparently Draco owns a big club in Paris and we're all going next weekend. I'm not sure if we're taking the jet again… but that was really fun…"

Ryan suddenly felt a bit dizzy and he rested his head on the table, "God, I am so fucked up it isn't even funny…" Teddy patted him on the back.

The story spread like wildfire. The boys were fired up again with a renewed fervour thinking of how to get in on the whole consort thing. Everyone was wondering how the hell they were going to get an invite to their next party. Eyes were on Mae as she arrived at the Slytherin table with Draco on her arm. She was looking quite wobbly and he steadied her by moving his arm around her waist before helping her into her seat. Theo, Blaise and Asher dropped into their normal spots and started piling up the food. When Mae was securely sitting Draco swept her hair off to the side and started kissing her neck, she turned, gave him a heated look, and they made out for a bit before turning back and trying some of the food.

"Holy fucking shit…" Teddy said shaking his head. He was still patting Ryan on the back. "Their whole crew looks completely fucking smashed…"

The others at the table near them were looking over and nodding at his observation. They really did.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione had her head on the table in much the same fashion as Ryan. Ginny was rubbing circles on her back. "God Ginny, I feel so messed up…everything is too bright…" Ginny giggled beside her.

Harry and Ron were chatting intensely with one another and Lavender was resting her head on the table in much the same fashion as Hermione.

Eyes fell on the Gryffindor table taking in the state of the Golden Trio and girlfriends. They looked totally fucked up too. They were shocked when Draco got up and walked across The Great Hall. He leaned down with his arms resting over the shoulders of Ron and Harry and started saying something and they were nodding. They each gave him a friendly slap on the back and he returned to the Slytherin table sliding back in his spot and talking animatedly with the other boys. Mae had her eyes closed and was resting against Draco's side.

Shocked gazes were exchanged throughout the students. What the hell had happened? Draco fucking Malfoy friends with Harry Potter? There were quite a few whispers of, 'that must be some good shit they're on' filtering through The Great Hall.


	33. Loving Asher

The next morning in potions Mae was standing chatting with Draco when a handsome Gryffindor came up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

She studied him and arched an eyebrow. "Whatever you need to say you can say it in front of my fiance."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "Well?"

He flicked his eyes between the two, "Mae, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? Perhaps we could do dinner."

Draco looked him over, "No."

He met Draco's eyes and he was giving him a cold look. He backed away and went back to his friends shaking his head.

"Fuck," Jack said as he came back to his friends. "Not a chance in hell…"

"Draco looked rather annoyed." His friend Max said amused. "He really has that complete asshole expression down pat."

"I wonder if anyone else is even going to be able to get near her. She's constantly with at least one of her little crew." Jack said shaking his head. "It was worth a try anyways."

Mae was pestered constantly throughout the day. She was asked out at least 20 times with no exaggeration. Her boys expressions were getting colder and colder as the day went on until they looked fucking scary and the boys approaching rethought their decision and backed away. She was sitting in the hallway between Asher's legs looking at her textbook when Lavender came bouncing up. Mae gave her a genuine smile and winked, "Don't ask me on a date OK."

Lavender laughed, "I heard about your little situation. Apparently Ryan was so fucked up yesterday he let it slip about your little consort remuneration package."

Mae nodded, "I figured as much. I can't have a moment's piece. That's why we're hiding in the hallway. I am even surprised you found us."

She gave them a grin, "Luck I guess. I actually wanted to introduce you to a couple of my friends if you have the time. They're all fabulous and very not annoying. I swear." She crossed her heart.

Mae smiled, "Sure that would be nice. We could always use more people for our little party on the weekend. The more the merrier as they say." Mae reached up. "Help me up I think I am stuck down here." Lavender grinned and pulled her up, Asher followed.

Asher slipped his hands around her waist and stood behind her his chest pressed against her back. Mae grinned at her, "OK where to fair Lavender?"

"Gryffindor common room. I am betting they are all there. It's that time of day and they usually meet up to study together."

"OK, lead the way." She took Asher's hand and they followed Lavender.

She escorted them through the portrait in front of the common room and she spotted the small group. She walked up behind them and tapped the one girl on the shoulder, "Surprise, look who I found camped out in the hallway with one of her gorgeous companions." The group looked at Mae surprised.

She smiled at them, "So I hear from Lavender that there are some awesome people here who need an invite to my next party?"

They grinned at her rising up to greet her.

A pretty Indian girl shook her hand, "Parvati Patil, Gryffindor." She moved onto a slightly mousey boy, "Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor." The next was a blonde with a soft smile, "Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw." And a really adorable guy was last, "Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff."

"A pleasure to meet you all, in case you don't know this is one of my consorts, Asher Moore, Ravenclaw. You'll see a lot of him if you're around me."

The group nodded giving the imposing Ravenclaw a hesitant smile. He didn't look friendly and had an arrogant tilt to his head. He nodded back at them. Mae turned and poked him, "None of them are asking me out, you can lose the death stare."

The group laughed as he relaxed and winked at them with amused eyes.

"Sorry, I've been hounded all day. The boys are in defence mode."

They nodded entertained by the shift in the Ravenclaw.

"So just to be clear, you do know what goes on at my parties?"

Parvati grinned, "Drugs, sex, and rock 'n roll?"

"Lavish living, crazy amounts of alcohol and a private jet?" Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Occasional yacht?" Neville added with a grin.

She giggled, "That pretty much sums it up. On the weekend we'll be flying to Paris and heading out to Drake's club. We'll be staying at a luxe hotel the Malfoy's own. The next day I plan for us to sleep until noon, eat amazing food, then we'll go to DisneyLand and spend the day going on rides completely and utterly fucked."

"Oh my god," Parvati squealed, "That sounds amazing."

Cedric grinned, "I can imagine the rides at DisneyLand will be a totally different experience with a bit of fun in our systems."

Mae grinned, "That's what I was bargaining on."

"OK everyone, deal is, meet us at the floo after classes on Friday. We floo to the Lion's Head in Glasgow and then from there head to the airport. We could floo all the way but taking the jet is half the fun."

Asher smiled, "You haven't really partied until you've done it on a private jet."

Mae wrapped an arm around Asher's waist and gave him a squeeze, "Asher here rather enjoys the experience."

Lavender grinned, "With good reason."

"OK all, Asher and I are off to have amazing sex, we'll catch you all later." She gave them a saucy wink and they left.

Parvati giggled," You're right Lavender she is something else. I wasn't sure what to expect but she seems really nice."

The others nodded.

"So we're off to have amazing sex eh?" Asher suggestively ran a hand down her side.

"Mmm, I was playing with them but I'm game if you are."

He pushed her against the hallway wall and kissed her hard sweeping his tongue into her mouth to brush over hers. He swirled his tongue around hers and lightly sucked at it occasionally brushing her with his tongue ring. He slid a hand down her front brushing it over her breasts. Pulling back he winked at her. "I know just the place we can go. It isn't too far from here." He took her hand and led her into a hidden alcove with a simple padded bench running along the window. He cast a few simple spells to hide them

"OK gorgeous, out of the panties." He stood looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes. She smiled at him and reached under her skirt and wiggled out of them tossing them onto the bench.

"What next my lovely vampire?"

"Put your leg up on the bench I'm going to eat that delicious pussy of yours." His voice had that sultry lilt back that she loved.

She met his eyes and shivered at the look there. It was a bit dark and very hot. She put her leg up as instructed and lifted her skirt so it was bunched at her waist. He conjured a pillow and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He ran a finger along the inner thigh of the leg that was up and trailed his tongue after it. "I'm going to make you cum so hard…"

He gripped onto her one hand resting on her ass the other resting on her thigh. He angled his face up and licked her with a long stroke running his tongue back and forth along her slit. Burying his tongue into her he swirled it around her nub pausing every few swirls to thrust up into her. He moved his tongue in and out rubbing at her walls. Pressing into her he pushed his face into her letting his lips move against her in a deep kiss. Pulling out he moved back to her clit pressing his tongue all around it making sure to flick over it every few moments. He tapped her with his tongue ring causing her to shiver and grip his hair. He increased his flicking and tapping until she was moaning his name and gripping onto him harder. Taking a finger he slipped it into her fucking her with it while he stroked over her clit with his tongue. He lapped back and forth until she was pressing into him more forcefully. With a hard flick of his tongue and a light suck she came against him with a groan. He lapped at her juices bringing her down.

Standing he untucked himself and sat on the bench pulling her to straddle him. She pushed herself onto him and arched her back his hands holding her up. She leaned forward and gripped his shoulders moving herself up and down. He sucked on her neck running his tongue over her pulse point. She felt his fangs just graze along her neck and it made her shudder. Nibbling on her earlobe he flicked her with his ring again and she pushed down against him harder her hands tangling in the soft blue-black strands. She rubbed herself against him dragging her clit against him with every downward movement. He bit her neck just piercing the flesh and she pulled back from him a bit with a hiss as a burning sensation poured over her senses. He moved forward stroking the area with his tongue and she started to grind into him harder and harder. He slipped his hands down to cup her ass holding her even more firmly against him. She bounced on him moaning at the sensation. It wasn't long before her motions became more erratic and he placed his hands on the bench pushing up a bit with his hips to meet her downward thrusts. She leaned forward and bit him back when she came. He really seemed to like that. Feeling her clench around him he came with a shudder. Gripping onto her he stroked his hands down her back as they started to relax.

She pulled back and looked at him her eyes warm, "You're amazing Asher, I am so glad you chose to stay with me." She placed kisses down his face until she reached his lips and she gave his lower lip a playful nip before stroking her tongue over it.

"You know how I feel…" He stroked the back of his hand down the side of her face.

"You know… I realized something." She met his eyes, "…I've fallen in love with you." She tapped him on his nose with a finger. She gave him a gentle smile and watched his expression.

His eyes studied her. He leaned forward and spoke against her lips, "Is that so?"

"Completely…"

"Well were in luck then, because I love you too…I wouldn't have taken you as my mate if I didn't…" He voice purred around the words. He was pleased with her. His hands gripped her harder and he gave her a possessive look. "Did I not say I knew where this was going?" He looked into her eyes and there was an intensity there that was almost frightening. Her breath caught as he studied her with those beautiful turquoise eyes. She could see the heat there. That familiar glow she found with the others. But somehow it seemed more intense between them. Like there were layers upon layers to his words and she couldn't grasp it all. She couldn't shake the feeling. He was gazing at her with an unnatural fire that made her feel like he was looking inside her. She felt her magic touch his. He felt her probing and allowed the strands to intertwine.

She gave him a beautiful smile full of light. Their next kiss was intense, like she was being stroked with a growing flame. The flame she sought, the one she ached for. She couldn't believe she could have it with him. She had hoped that even after all he had told her he would truly join with her. His hands removed her tie and tugged her shirt open and he slipped his hands around to her back leaving fiery trails against her skin. She pulled away from him a bit and touched the side of his face. "Do you feel it Asher?"

"The heat?"

"Yes, the fire… that's what I was waiting for…with us"

Asher studied her with darkened eyes that shot a shiver down her spine. He nodded. "Magical binding is a very intimate act love. It can be quite overwhelming. Especially when you are so young." He traced a finger along her throat. "I want you in every way." His voice had a sultry quality to it that made her quiver. Like he was stroking along her body with the words. "Things will be much more intense between us now. Even without the bite."

He trailed a tongue up her throat and she jerked at the sensation. It was like the sun had stroked a fierce beam along her skin. The magic of their touch flowing together was intense. She shuddered against him when he slipped a hand to the back of his neck and tilted her head up for a deep kiss. He groaned when her tongue trailed a scorching pattern in his mouth, moving in in slow circles, sometimes stroking his.

With a hand she loosened his tie and tugged it enough so she could flip it over his head and toss it away. Leaning back she undid his shirt so she could slip her hand over his chest. He sighed as her slender hands left a blistering trail of heat behind them as she stroked up and down his body. He was so hard inside her again. Every inch of her around him felt like a burning silken wrap. They kissed and she started to move against him. Moaning into her mouth he shuddered as she gripped his shoulders bare flesh against bare flesh. Molten handprints on his skin. He could barely stand it his body was so tense, so on fire.

Asher hadn't felt this way in centuries. Everywhere she touched him lava flowed over him so hot, so intense. Squeezing his eyes shut he could see flickers of light weaving, dancing. She was kissing his neck again, trailing that fiery hot tongue along him. Bracing himself on his hands he started to meet her downward thrusts pushing up with his hips. Drowning, she was drowning. Grasping for the surface. He pushed up harder and she ground down into him, rubbing embers onto him. Stroking him. They were suddenly falling, as if they'd stepped off a sudden cliff and the air was alight with a hot haze. A swirl of blackness reached for her and she shrunk back, her breathing ragged. Dropping his head against her shoulder he licked the exposed skin gently.

"So…" She said her voice breathy against his neck.

He chuckled under her. "So… did you find something similar with the others?"

She nodded against him, "Ever since our magic joined like that there's been an intense heat. I can barely stand it. It's a constant craving to be touching one of you. A need. That fire won't leave me. It's different with each of you though. It's really hard to explain. Like trying to explain the difference between being burned from the heat of the sun versus lava."

He gave a languid smile at her words. She would come to learn how very different they really were. They rested their foreheads together his breath ghosting along her lips. "Just know we will be together far longer then any 5 year contract… that period of time will be but a blink… I can give you lifetimes…" Chuckling he dipped down and kissed her neck and she moaned from the sensation. Too much heat.

"It is very intense…" He could feel her fiery breath against him and he ached. It was such a pleasant pain.

"Does the ache ever go away?" She looked at him.

"No." He shook his head. "That's why I accepted your magic. You'll have to be near me so much. It will be worse when we're apart." The silk of his voice slid over her and she shivered.

She nodded against him. "It feels like that already. I am pretty good at controlling it but it always shines through." She giggled, "If I didn't control it I'd be giving everyone a show every time I went into the Great Hall."

He leaned back and met her eyes, "That could be fun."

She tapped him on the nose with her finger, "You would think so…"

Carefully rising from him she stumbled a bit and he caught her. "Careful love…"

"It's a bit disorientating. My legs feel weak."

He laughed and he rose too. They helped each other fix their clothes. Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss basking in the warmth that had risen up between them.

"Let's go and see if we can make it in time for dinner." Mae said taking his hand. He dropped the wards and they made their way to The Great Hall. They arrived and headed to the Slytherin table. She sat beside Draco and pulled Asher down on the other side of her. Blaise and Theo were across from them. Looking at the boys across from her they exchanged that look, the one with so much heat in their gaze. Asher smirked beside her. What she had with the other boys was quite entertaining. She turned to Draco and he pulled her into an intense kiss stroking his tongue over hers. Gripping her to him she whimpered against his mouth. It was so very hot.

Moving away from him she flicked her eyes back to Asher and he gave her a fiery look, like he wanted to flow over her. Wash her away in a tide of fire. She shuddered, raised a hand to the side of his face and closed her eyes for a moment just feeling. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the ache that ran through him.

Theo chuckled, "I suppose we should really welcome you to our little club now…"

Blaise nodded, "It's so much more than a piece of paper isn't it."

Looking up at the two he nodded amused. They had no idea.

Draco laughed lightly, "What can we say, you can't get it until you get it."

'Indeed' he thought his lips quirking into a smile.

Studying his plate Draco stabbed his fork into a piece of pasta and offered it to Mae. She winked at him and took the bite with a sigh. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss against his cheek and he almost purred at the sensation. Shaking his head a bit he fed her another piece.

Mae gave them a bright smile. "So, I have some news."

"Do tell gorgeous," Theo said meeting her eyes.

"Lavender introduced us to a few new people." She started to tick off on her fingers, "Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor; Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw; and Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff."

Draco nodded, "Well, I suppose I'm glad your expanding your friend network since it makes you happy."

Blaise laughed, "Even if it includes Loony Lovegood and a Hufflepuff."

Theo chuckled, "And for the love of god pet, never let Longbottom near a cauldron…"

Mae grinned, "I want them to come to our party on Friday."

Draco smirked, "I figured as much. Brown and Patil are thick as thieves. In no way does this surprise me. Can't say I want to talk to any of them though."

Smiling Mae poked him, "Well if you can be buddy buddy with Harry surely you can tolerate a few more random Gryffindors, and even a Hufflepuff."

Draco met her eyes. "Any… friendliness…" He rolled the word over his tongue with distaste… "with Potter was the result of far more chemicals then one person should ingest. I refuse to be responsible for my actions."

Mae giggled, "But you said you would hang out with him anytime… you hugged him…"

The group laughed when Draco glowered and stabbed a piece of pasta with a bit more force then necessary. He pointed at Theo, "That is your fault you know."

Theo grinned, "I didn't force you to do the mix, to drink all that booze…"

"Ah, but you are a bad influence."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."


	34. So Much For Anonymity

The week passed quickly and soon another weekend was upon them. Once again they met by the floo waiting for their group to assemble. Mae was attached to Asher's side and he was running his hand up and down under her shirt stroking the soft skin there. He ran a thumb over a bite mark he knew was there and lightly pressed it. She jumped and shuddered before looking up at him. "You're evil you know that right?."

Asher's eyes danced with amusement and he leaned close to her ear, "Yes I am little one…and you like it…" He flicked his tongue into her ear. He then pulled back and he let a dark look pass through his eyes. It made her knees weak and he looked quite entertained by his effect on her. Dipping his head down he captured her mouth and ran his tongue over hers, he playfully stroked her and ran his hands up and down her back. Holding her to him he pressed them together enjoying how her heart beat increased and her body grew warmer under his touch. Playfully he slipped his hands to her bottom and lifted her up with ease so she could wrap her legs around him. They kept kissing and he held her to him enjoying the position.

A throat cleared. Gently he lowered her a bit so she could drop her legs and return her feet to the ground. They separated and looked to see who had interrupted. Harry and Ginny stood there amused expressions on their faces. "You two looked like you were about to have sex in front of the floo."

Mae grinned, "The thought had occurred to me." Asher smiled down at her and winked.

She absolutely loved when he picked her up. He did it so easily and she could feel his tightly coiled strength.

Others soon arrived and they all took the floo to Glasgow again so they could make their way to the airfield.

They stepped out of the Lion's Head and Parvati's face broke into a huge smile at the sleek stretch limo waiting for them. "I see you really like to travel in style Mae."

"It's a necessity really. How else am I going to get all 15 of us to the airfield?" She giggled and waved them into the car.

Mae sat between Draco and Asher and encouraged the group to enjoy the champagne. They drank and chatted arriving at the airfield in good time. The new members to their group couldn't hide their excitement practically bounding onto the plane. Once they were at cruising altitude the time began in good spirits.

Theo looked at the new arrivals, "So the question of our little adventure is, exactly how fucked do you lot want to get? A little bit," he held up a joint, "a touch more fun," the E. was displayed, "bordering on very fucked," he held up a bag of cocaine, "Or fucked out of your mind," The bombita was on display. "With booze of course added to all of the above scenarios for that little extra kick."

The new arrivals blinked at him and those from the last trip chuckled. Neville and Cedric looked at one another, "We vote on fucked out of our minds." Luna smiled softly, "I rather like just a little bit." The group looked at Parvati, "I'll take a touch more fun."

"Excellent. Now that that is sorted…" He started passing his goodies around to the group. "I have an idea that I discussed with our lovely princess for this little voyage. We are going to play a drinking game. I want to see how wasted we can get in two hours." Theo dug through his bag and revealed a deck of cards. "Now, for rules: Ace for race - whenever this is pulled you can pick someone to race you, whomever finishes their drink first wins; Two for you - choose one person at the table and they have to chug a beer; Three for Me - you have to do three shots; Four for whores - all our girls have a shot; Five for Divide - you can take five shots and hand them out, as many as you want to one person; Six for pricks - all us fine gentlemen take a shot; Seven for heaven - everyone raises their hand and the last person to do so must drink; Eight for mate - you and one mate have to drink; Nine for Time - you have too chug beer for 90 seconds; Ten for Big Ben - I give you a tall glass of beer and you have to chug it; Jack for Black Rat, I serve you the drink; Queen for Green, you get a little absinthe; King for ring, everyone in our little circle adds a bit of their booze to a cup and the unlucky person has to drink it… Last person to stay in wins a little prize…princess?"

Mae grinned and stood, "For you lovely folks I have," she lifted a piece of paper and set it on the table, "a prize of 25,000 galleons."

Everyone gasped except for her lot, they were all rich anyways. It was pocket change.

"Holy fuck," Ron said his eyes wide.

Mae smiled at them and winked, "We thought it would be fun for you all to have a little incentive." She clapped her hands. "Let the game begin." She sat in Asher's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

Theo shuffled the cards and placed the pile in the centre of the table. "Now I am going to give everyone one shot to start, don't drink it yet." He passed them around. "I am going to start, because it was my idea. I vote we go clockwise." The group nodded.

Theo grinned and pulled a card. He held up a six, "gentlemen…" They downed them. And a bottle of vodka was passed around for refills.

Blaise winked at the group and flipped the card face up on the table. A three. He laughed. "Well aren't I in luck." He did three rapid shots.

Ginny looked at the deck slightly hesitant. She plucked a card from the pile and showed it to the group. A five. Theo winked at her and handed her a stack of 5 shot glasses and the bottle of vodka. She filled them then tapped her finger on her chin surveying the group. "Mae, 2 for you…Hermione, 3 for you…" She wanted to take the other girls out of the running and they were both light weights.

Mae grimaced but did the shots. The boys found her expression quite cute. Hermione took them surprisingly well.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Have fun…"

He reached for a card, a queen. "Fuck…" This was not going well for him.

Theo laughed and plucked a green bottle from the group. "148 proof… aren't you lucky." He poured him a shot and Harry took it. He wrinkled his nose at the bitterness.

Lavender reached out and took a card looking at it before showing the girls. "4, looks like us ladies are up for a go." The group downed their shots and Theo passed the bottle back around.

Ron was tapping his fingers on the table and flipped his card over quickly. "Nice," He pulled a two and studied the table. Who would he need to take down first. Ginny would share the prize with him, Lavender was his girlfriend, he knew Harry would bow out early because he didn't need the money. He met eyes with Cedric. "Cedric mate, enjoy."

Theo grinned and poured a pint of beer. He slid it to him. The group watched as he chugged the drink, wiping his face with his hand when he was finished. "Well that was refreshing." They shared amused looks.

Hermione studied the deck a minute before flipping a card. "8". Who was she going to take down with her. "Ginny." The two girls took their shots.

A smile on his face Ryan pulled a card. The girls groaned, another 4. They drank.

With an amused smile Parvati took her card and slid it onto the table face up. She grinned, "A 5 how lucky." Theo slid her the pile of shot glasses and she filled them. Who was the biggest light weight of the group? "Mae, my lovely friend, drink up." She slid all five to her and Mae groaned and Asher chuckled nuzzling her neck. She did the shots one after another. It was completely disgusting. Why was everyone picking on her?

Neville was next up and he drew a card and winced. "9".

Theo laughed and popped the lid off two beer bottles and slid them to him. "I'll time you." Theo looked at his Rolex. "Begin." Neville started drinking downing the drinks. He got through 2 bottles in his 90 seconds.

Luna gave a gentle smile and pulled a card. "4. Looks like we're up again girls." They took their shots.

Looking around the table Cedric took a card. He laughed. "4. You lot aren't having much luck are you?" The ladies took their shot.

Mae was feeling a bit woozy and pressed her face into Asher's throat and he stroked her back. He whispered to her, "You've had 11…plus the champagne…do you want to stop?" She nodded against him. He addressed the group, "It looks like our little princess here is the first to bow out." They nodded not surprised.

Draco reached over and took his card. "5, aren't I lucky." He studied the table. He filled the shot glasses and slid them all over to Harry. "Potter." He downed the drinks.

Theo looked at Mae, "You can still pull cards, you just don't have to drink. You can choose someone to take your place." She nodded and reached out for the deck. 3. Her eyes flicked around the table. "Blaise my love, drink up." Theo slid the three shots over to him. He winked at her and downed them.

Asher reached carefully balancing Mae against him and took a card. A Queen. Shrugging he downed the absinthe. He would bow out early. He could easily win but it wasn't really fair. It wasn't like he needed the money.

The group continued their little game with the girls slowly dropping out until only Ginny was left. The boys were quite competitive and didn't stop until they were a few shakes from passing out. Theo, Blaise, and Draco bowed out a little earlier, they didn't need the money. Harry thought along the same lines and quit. It came down to Ron, Cedric, and surprisingly Ginny.

"She-weasel, I have to say I'm impressed." Draco winked at her as she put away 3 more shots.

She blew him a kiss, "Ferret, I am full of surprises."

Draco laughed.

Ron shot them a look, "If you two would stop flirting that would be excellent." Mae giggled against Asher. He pulled a card and grinned, "5… Cedric mate, enjoy your shots."

The other boy groaned and did them. He was feeling pretty rough, like soon to black out rough. Cedric pulled his own card. "Fuck…" Theo slid him the absinthe. He studied the green liquid and felt his head swim. "Shit, I'm out… If I drink that I'm going to puke or pass out. Maybe both."

Theo clapped his hands, "Isn't this an interesting turn of events. Siblings…" He motioned to the cards. Ginny gave Ron the eye trying to judge how fucked he was. They had drank together several times. You didn't have as many brothers as she did and not learn how to hold your alcohol. They pulled six more cards fucking up each other thoroughly.

Mae pointed at Harry, "You're going to have to carry her. It's a rule." He grinned at her. He was amazed Ginny hadn't passed out yet.

Ginny and Ron were staring at each other as if trying to force the other to concede. Ginny pulled a 5 and laughed. "Goodbye Ron…" She slid him the 5 shots. Everyone at the table chuckled. Mae winced.

Ron narrowed his eyes. He did the shots. He passed out.

` Ginny clapped her hands. "That was fucking hilarious."

"That was amazing Ginny…" Mae said shaking her head. "I just hope we have something for alcohol poisoning."

Asher laughed under her and stroked her hair. "Fear not love, I am actually quite adept at healing spells." She nodded not really surprised. He was really good at a lot of things.

"So Ginny, what are you going to do with your winnings?" Mae was curious.

"Give it to my parents. It'll help out a lot. I am sure they'll be interested in how I won it." Ginny winked at her and started drinking a glass of water.

"How did you win anyways?" Mae asked baffled.

"I have 6 brothers. I have a lot of practice drinking hard."

Mae grinned, "I have no idea how were going to club tonight…I can barely walk…"

Draco smirked, "Well gorgeous, we're going to hang out for a few hours at the hotel and sober up a bit. Some of us a lot." He pointed at Ron. "Nothing a enervate won't fix."

They did indeed use a enervate on Ron, and Harry and Ryan helped him to the limo.

Mae came very close to falling when she went down the stairs but Asher had amazing reflexes and caught her. "Whoa… love…" He held her to him and she clung to him. "Walking is clearly out for you." Asher picked her up bridal style and carried her to car. Draco, Blaise, and Theo studied the pair. "Looks like your finally fulfilling all your duties." Blaise joked as Asher carried her.

He winked at them, "It was bound to happen sometime."

Draco moved Mae into his lap once they were into the limo and ended up having to carry her to the checkin desk much to the amusement of the others. The front desk attendant quirked an eyebrow at them, especially when he realized who was checking in. Mae giggled at his expression, "It's a celebratory weekend." He was quite professional and managed to school his expression and not let his amusement show. His eyes took in the group. It wasn't even 6PM and they were clearly wasted. Ah to be young again.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to have you. The top floor has been reserved as requested. Please let us know if there is anything you require."

Draco nodded and took the stack of room keys which he passed out to the group. He had put himself, Mae, and her consorts in one room. Another suite went to her main Gryffindors, another to the new arrivals.

The desk attendant let an amused smile across his face once the group turned. It was rather entertaining to see someone like Mr. Malfoy acting as a porter, even if it was for a rather lovely young lady.

"Why don't we all meet up in our suite once you lot are settled in and we'll get some room service up." Draco said as they arrived at the top floor. Everyone agreed.

Parvati's eyes widened in shock once they opened the door to their room. It was like a massive modern loft with four rooms leading off from the main living area. The furniture looked lush and was done in shades of grey. There was a full bar and they had sweeping views of the city from the floor to ceiling windows. They moved in and peeked into the bedrooms. Each were outfitted with a large plush bed, a sitting area, and more stunning views. Each room actually had its own bathroom. It was also outfitted with a massive TV.

"Wow…" Parvati said to the group. Neville, Luna, and Cedric nodded taking it all in.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Ryan settled into a very similar set of rooms admiring the views of Paris. They weren't shocked though, not after their last little trip.

Draco set Mae down once they entered their rooms. It was easily twice the size of the other suites and had its own swimming pool and large jacuzzi.

"I really need to sit down," Mae said and managed to make her way to a couch where she plopped down. "Doing 11 shots was really dumb on my part." She ended up laying on the couch with an arm thrown over her face. Her boys looked at her amused.

Blaise went and sat beside her head. "You're going to have to move shortly love, if you want to get dressed before we're invaded by your little mates."

She groaned. "I don't think I can make it. Just leave me here so I can die in peace." The group chuckled. Blaise ran a hand through her hair stroking it. "No really, I can't move."

Blaise grinned, "Then we'll just have to continue with our sworn duties."

She peeked an eye at him watching him as he rose from the couch. He slipped his arms under her and picked her up heading for the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and went to dig through her bag. "So gorgeous, what did you want to wear for your little hip hop night out?"

Mae rolled over so she was on her side looking at him. "You're really going to do this aren't you?"

"Yes, so it's best to tell me." Blaise sat crossed leg by her bag and started pulling things out laying them on the floor for her inspection.

"White crop top," There were two. "The baggy one." He set it aside. "The black cargo pants." He set that aside too. He held up a pair of heels. "Definitely not." He laughed. "The trainers there. Much more suitable. And it will keep me from breaking my ankle tonight." There were a few belts and he held them up. "White one."

He rose from the floor with his selections and dropped them beside her on the bed. He pulled her up and took off her shirt and replaced it with the new one.

"I feel like a doll."

Blaise laughed and dropped a kiss on her nose. He laid her back down and wiggled her out of her jeans before pulling the cargo pants up her legs and slipping them under her bottom. He did them up. He managed to rather skillfully get the belt on. He even put the shoes on her feet. "There, you're all ready."

"I love you Blaise, really…" She looked at him with a smile. Straddling her he leaned down and gave her a slow kiss. "I love you too."

The others had came in during their little interlude and were watching with amusement. "So, Blaise…" Theo said, "What section of our contract specifies this sort of assistance?"

Blaise winked at him, "I'm sure it was in Section 8."

The group grinned at him and he left Mae laying on the bed to get dressed himself. The boys getting into the theme of the night. They all donned baggy pants: jeans, cargos, sweats. Added t-shirts with varying logos and slipped on hoodies which they left open. They all put on trainers as well.

Opening her eyes again she took them in. "You guys look surprisingly hot considering your pants are hanging off your asses." She winked at them.

Draco leaned over her, "And you my dear look rather hot with your little get up as well." She blinked up at him. "I need to do my hair… has anyone seen my wand recently?"

Blaise nodded, "It was in your bag," He dug it out and handed it to her. Sitting up she wobbled a bit and Draco steadied her with a hand. She made a quick flick and straightened her hair so it fell in a sleek waterfall down her back.

"Do you want your hoodie too?" Blaise held it up.

"No, but thank you." She smiled at him her eyes warm.

Theo grinned at her, "How about we get some food into you? That might help with the wobbles."

"OK, who wants to call."

"Already did love." Draco said pulling her up into a standing position. She leaned against him putting her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Ready to try that walking thing again?"

"I am willing to try, that couch out there was pretty comfortable too."

They got her back to the couch and she sat with her head in her hands. It wasn't long before there were knocks on the door and everyone piled into their room lounging on the couches.

"Wow, your room has a pool?" Parvati said.

Draco nodded and drawled, "Best suite. I do own the hotel after all."

Looking at him she blinked at him. Sometimes she forgot just how rich he was. It was kind of surreal. The other newbies nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "That would be room service." Blaise said rising from the couch and he opened the door. The server laid out tons of food on the table buffet style and left a stack of plates and cutlery.

"Dig in everyone, we need to sober you up enough that we can get you wasted again." Theo said handing out the plates.

Draco put an arm around Mae, "What do you want to eat love?"

She eyed the spread on the table. "Something that won't upset my already unhappy stomach."

Asher studied the table and grabbed some Italian bread and a good helping of a simple looking pasta in a cream sauce. He sat beside Mae and offered her the plate, "Heavy carbs, it'll help soak up the alcohol in your system." Draco grabbed a glass of water and poured, "We also need you drinking more water."

Parvati, Neville, Luna, and Cedric exchanged looks. It was really weird to see such usually icy boys being so attentive.

Ginny caught their looks, "You'll get used to it. We didn't believe it until we saw it either."

Hermione nodded, "They can be surprisingly sweet when they aren't being total pricks."

Harry made a sound in agreement as he took a huge serving of lasagna.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at them, "Don't let that out, we have an image to maintain."

The group chuckled.

Mae managed to eat what was given to her and it actually made her feel a bit less like laying on the ground and not getting up again. The water really helped too and she could feel herself feeling better. She drank five huge glasses of the water running to the bathroom as needed.

Asher turned to her, "How are you fairing?"

She rested her head on Asher's shoulder. "I actually feel a lot better."

"That's good, we want to make sure you get your evening out. You were looking forward to it." He wrapped an arm around her and gave a little squeeze.

"OK," Theo clapped his hands, "booster time." He cleared a spot on the table and laid out the drugs.

Mae studied the display, "What will give me the most energy?"

"I would stick with the E. if you want to dance all night." Theo said handing her a tablet.

The group followed her lead and downed the drug. "I'll bring a bunch more with me and we'll be good for the night."

The group sat and chatted for awhile until there E. kicked in and they were feeling bouncy.

"Ready to head out? There's a VIP section with our name on it." Draco said rising.

"Excellent." Mae had a huge smile on her face and gave Draco a big hug and he smiled amused as he stroked her hair.

They headed downstairs to the awaiting limo and pulled up in front of huge club. There was a line stretching down the street and around the corner. Draco led them straight to the door ignoring the line. The man at the door greeted them. "Draco Malfoy and party." He flashed his ID. The doorman looked a bit startled and nodded moving the rope so they could enter. "Of course , welcome."

Those in the line were curious at the gorgeous boys and girl that came in the limo and were entering the club. One of the girls near the entrance tapped the guard. "Who was that?"

"The owner."

The group entered the club and Draco led them past the moving crowd towards a roped off area with guards. He flashed his ID again and everyone in their party was given a golden bracelet with the logo of the club on it so they could get back into the section. They were led into a lounge area overlooking the dance floor. There was enough room for all of them to spread out. A server came over. "Mr. Malfoy a pleasure to have you with us. What can I get for your table?"

The group gave their drink orders. Draco added, "Also bring us a few trays of shots. Make it interesting, give us a good mix." The server nodded and left. Shortly there was an absolute ton of alcohol on the table.

Mae sighed. Theo had ordered her a strawberry daiquiri and she gave him the thumbs up. It was probably best tasting thing she'd had yet out of all their adventures. She set it down and everyone was grabbing a shot. She was a hesitant. Theo picked up a blue one and sniffed it. He nodded and handed it to her, "Not disgusting I promise."

"Thanks, you know me too well." He winked at her. They did the shots and worked through a few more rounds.

"I want to dance." Mae stood and grinned. She reached her hand to Draco and he took it. The pairs headed out onto the dance floor. Draco was actually excellent at this kind of dancing and it wasn't long before he'd attracted attention. Mae was matching him thanks to her training with Theo.

A girl squealed to her friends and pointed. "We saw him coming in, that's the owner." They observed the boy. He was gorgeous. Looked a little young to own a club, but clearly he did. The girl with her back pressed up against his chest was stunning. The girls could see the huge rock on her finger. "Do you think that's his fiance?"

The other girls watched the pair and Draco turned her back around moving his hands along her body, he dipped down and kissed her and they met each other's eyes sharing a heated look.

"I would go with yes."

They were surprised when another gorgeous boy entered their dance space. Theo started matching their movements so Mae was between them. Draco and him shared a look and Theo dipped down and kissed Mae.

The girls raised their eyebrows. They watched as the girl moved between the two boys clearly very familiar with them both. The owner was pressed against her back and the new addition was at her front. Theo and Draco gave each other a heated look and smirked. The girls turned to each other, "You don't think?"

They watched them, how they all moved together. "I would go with definitely."

"Wow, lucky girl." The group nodded.

They watched as a third boy entered their space, he was beautiful. His face all perfect angles with blue black hair that looked sinfully soft. They watched as he looked at the two boys and they both winked at him. They moved away from the girl and started dancing together, not touching but clearly partners. The new boy pressed up against her and they started to move together. Where the other boys were amazing, he was impossibly good. The way he moved was like flowing water. They raised their eyebrows when he dipped down and kissed her his hands running possessively over her body.

A fourth boy entered and the girls shared a look as the gorgeous Italian boy moved behind the girl placing his hands on her hips and started moving with the pair.

"Seriously?" They shook their heads and returned to watching the group. It was rather fascinating.

The boy with blue-black hair turned the girl to the Italian boy and he dipped down and kissed her.

"Fuck…" The girls looked at one another.

The boys moved together so all four of them were moving around the girl sharing her.

"Holy hell…" The one girl said watching the group. The boys exchanged heated looks with one another and the girl was constantly being touched and kissed by one of them. "Good lord, what the hell did she do to end up like that?"

"I am unbelievably jealous." One of the girls said her eyes wide as the owner was kissing the girl's neck. They noticed they weren't the only ones watching the little show. A few guys were looking on in interest trying to catch glimpses of the girl. Apparently she was someone important if she had four gorgeous males crawling all over her.

A tall blonde boy opened his eyes wide. He recognized her. He couldn't help but point as he tapped his friends. "I know who that is, the girl." They looked at him in interest. He looked excited. "That's Mae Ananstof, she's an Austrian princess. My mum follows the rag mags."

They looked at the girl with renewed interest. She really was stunning. The blonde in the group was kissing her and she hand his hand up touching his face. They could see the massive rock on her finger. The boy snapped his fingers, "The blonde boy is Draco Malfoy, her fiance. Son of the owner of the Malfoy Corporation. Billionaire."

The group raised their eyebrows. Well wasn't that interesting. They watched the group move together. Clearly Draco and his princess had toys with the way they were moving with the other three boys. They watched as the three boys said something to the pair and headed back over to the VIP area and sat down with a large group.

"I wonder if I can meet her. Get a photo." He said studying the pair as they moved together.

"It can't hurt to try, I mean, I don't think anyone else recognizes her, so it's not like she'll be bugged much." His friend said nodding.

The group of boys moved over to the pair and he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at the group of boys. He ducked down.

"Princess Ananstof, I just wanted to come and meet you. I hope it's not an imposition."

She smiled at him, "Not not all. It's a pleasure to meet you." She internally rolled her eyes when each of the boys greeted her and took her hand and kissed the back.

"Is it OK if we get a photo with you?" He asked.

She nodded. The boys pulled out their cellphones and they each had their photo taken with her. They thanked her and went back to their spot.

The girls were watching with the eyebrows raised as the group of boys approached and had their photos taken with the girl. "Well that answers that question. I wonder who she is."

"I am going to go ask, be right back." She left her group and approached the boys. She spoke to them for a few moments then turned and came back to her friends. "She's an Austrian princess. The boy is her fiance, some billionaire."

Their eyes widened. "Do you think we should go meet her? I mean, it's not like it will take long." They studied the pair.

"I'm going… this is too good a story to pass up." The girls approached the pair and Draco's eyes narrowed. One of the girls tapped Mae on the shoulder.

"Princess, we just wanted to come meet you."

She nodded and shook hands with each of the girls. They got their photos taken with her as well. They went back to their spot and people came up to them digging for information. Draco scanned the crowd and noticed several people were pointing at them and talking to each other with interested looks on their faces. Well shit, he thought. So much for anonymity.

Two more groups approached them and she met all of them shaking hands and having her photos taken with them. Another approached and another… Draco groaned. This was turning bad very quickly. He watched as Theo, Blaise, and Asher left the VIP area spotting the problem. The little cluster of people around her had grown and people had started to ask for autographs. They were starting to get touchy pulling her into hugs for photos and wrapping their arms around her. The group expanded. There was quite the crowd around them now starting to press in making it difficult to get air. Double shit, he had to get her out of there before they got crushed. Now he knew exactly why she had bodyguards. They were muggles, it wasn't like he could pull his wand.

Theo, Blaise, and Asher managed to push their way through the crowd. They and Draco surrounded her and managed to get her back to the VIP area away from the grasping hands that were trying to touch her. A line of security guards stopped the crowd from following.

She flopped down on the couch shaking her head in her hands. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears. Draco rubbed her back. "Has that happened to you before?"

She nodded her head down. "That's the reason I always had guards. People seem to find royalty fascinating. They don't have any boundaries. It's like being a zoo animal."

Ginny leaned over to her and patted her knee, "That looked really scary."

She nodded again. She tried to shake it off. But it made her so claustrophobic. She had panicked when they started grasping for her. Her heart was still pounding. That was too close for comfort.

Asher could hear her heart beating hard. He could scent her fear and the tears that were close to coming out. He tugged her into his lap and nuzzled her throat trying to calm her. She tucked herself under his chin and wrapped her arms around him. As much as she hated to admit it, he made her feel the safest out of all her boys. Because of what he was.

Draco was shaken. That had been fucking bad. He took a deep swig of a drink. He honestly didn't know if he'd have been able to get her out of there by himself. At least not without breaking a hundred or so ministry laws.

Blaise and Theo both took stiff drinks as well. Until now they hadn't realized that they would actually have to act as bodyguards. They'd joked about it, but that had been very real. It was intense having such a huge crowd pressing in like that.

Mae sniffled against Asher and he stroked her hair. He was furious. That shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have left her. It wouldn't happen again. She shuddered a bit against him, "I think I need a strong drink." He managed to chuckle for her sake. Centuries of practice allowed him to shove his fury down. It wouldn't help her right now. She needed soothing.

"Theo?" He said over her head.

"On it," Theo motioned to the server and ordered her a stiff drink that would help her relax. The server returned moments later with a double Korobela. The thing would probably knock her out but that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Theo passed it to Asher and he encouraged her to sit up and she downed the sweet mix. She tucked herself back against him and he continued stroking her hair.

Hermione and the girls exchanged looks. They had seen the grasping hands and the crowd crushing in, it looked terrifying. Harry studied the Slytherins, they looked shaken. He saw a look on Asher's face that sent a chill down his spine. He looked ready to kill someone. The others in the group didn't really know what to say. That had been fucking scary to watch.

Asher could feel her heart beat slowing a bit but her fear was still strong. His protective instincts were roaring through him. She would have to stay with him tonight. He wasn't letting her out of his arms.

Draco studied the pair and he saw a look in Asher's eyes that sent a chill up his spine. It was dark, predatory, and vicious. He'd only seen a look like that once before and he felt his hand shake. There was no way. It couldn't be possible. Asher seemed to shake it off but Draco had definitely seen it. It was fucking intimidating… It also wasn't human. He took another deep swig of his drink and put his head in his hands.

"Asher," Mae spoke against him.

"Yes love?"

"I think I want to leave with you. But I don't want the others to have to stop on account of me. It's still so early." Her voice was shaky.

Asher rose with Mae tucked against his side, "We're going to head back to the hotel, you all stay and enjoy the evening."

The others looked like they were going to protest but Draco raised a hand. If what he suspected was correct those two needed to be alone and he wasn't about to get in Asher's way. "I think that's a good idea. I don't want Mae to feel bad about this." He looked up at her, "we'll see you when we get back. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned down and gave Draco him a kiss. She parted from Theo and Blaise in the same manner.

Draco motioned for a guard. "Have the car brought around, have them taken out through the back exit."

The one guard left and two more came to escort them out.

Once in safety of the car she couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into tears. Asher held her against him rocking her in his arms. He leaned down to her neck and bit her gently. He sent waves of comfort through her until she stopped crying and relaxed against him finally drifting to sleep. Running his tongue over the bite he felt himself relax a bit. She would be safe with him.


	35. A Talk About Draco's Impending Death

When they arrived back at the hotel he carried her up to their suite. She would be out for quite awhile after his intervention. He undressed her and stripped. Lifting her he settled them into the centre of the bed tucking them under the blankets. He wrapped himself around her. Sleeping wasn't going to happen for him, he was too on edge. It was lucky he could go for weeks without rest if he needed to. While she slept in his arms he stroked her and nuzzled her neck.

The others came back at 3AM and stripped crawling into bed around the pair. Draco stayed back not touching them. He could tell Asher wasn't actually sleeping. There was a tension to him, like a resting viper ready to strike. God, he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep with that in the bed. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He had to act normal though. Luckily, there were so many drugs and so much alcohol in his system though, he actually managed to pass out.

The others woke before Mae and left her and Asher in the bed while they got ready for the day. Draco eyed them warily as he got dressed. Asher still hadn't moved from his position when they came in. The tension was still there. He felt a bit ill. Trying to shake it off he went out to drink some strong coffee and eat something.

Mae awoke and her head hurt. A lot. She was still in Asher's arms and she hugged him to her. He pushed a vial into her hand and she pulled back enough to drink it before tucking herself back against him. She didn't want to move just yet. Asher felt amazing to her. He felt like sunshine and safety.

"Let me know when you want to get up and we'll go have a shower and find you something to eat." He spoke softly against her stroking a hand up and down her back.

"Mmm…just a few more minutes…" She breathed in his spicy scent and sighed against him.

"Of course." Asher nuzzled her throat. He was still pondering what to do. Draco suspected or outright knew. He could smell his fear and unease. It annoyed him that he had let that flash of emotion show last night. It was a rather unfortunate situation, he rather enjoyed the boy. Disposing of him would be upsetting to Mae. Perhaps he could offer him an alternative. Take the vow and live. Refuse and die. It was fair.

Mae finally wiggled out of Asher's arms and sat up. She smiled at him, "How about that shower?"

Asher led her into the shower and turned on the stream as hot as they could stand. They washed each other's bodies and he took time to wash her hair running gentle fingers through the strands. They began to kiss and she moaned against his mouth when he lightly sucked on her tongue. Running his hands up her he lifted her against the wall and lowered her onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust up into her. They moved together and it wasn't long before she was moaning his name clinging to his shoulders. When he sensed her orgasm approaching he leaned forward and bit her just above her breast and she came crying his name. He lightly sucked at her and she came again and again. After the third time he finished his thrusts and spilled into her. Lapping at the bite he lowered her to the ground and pulled her into a kiss. She had gotten used to the coppery taste. He cast a wandless glamour over her to hide his bite.

They dried each other off and he led her into the bedroom. "So love, it's supposed to be a bit chilly today. Did you bring something a bit warmer?"

"Yup, I checked the weather forecast before we began the weekend." She dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink fuzzy cashmere sweater that brushed the top of her thighs. Digging around more she pulled out a stylish grey babydoll jacket in a heavy wool. She got dressed and laid the jacket on the bed for later. She turned to Asher, "Do you have something warm to wear, or doesn't it bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me, but I rather like to make people believe it does." He winked at her. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and a thick black knit cardigan over his usual black t-shirt.

"I need to get you in some colour." Mae poked him in the side.

"What colour would you like to see me in?"

"Hmm… I think a blue, it would bring out your eyes."

"We'll have to investigate that then. If it makes you happy." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm…I am starving. Last night was a bit traumatic and I think it seriously sapped my energy supply." Mae hugged his waist.

Asher nodded stomping the familiar fury down. Last night would bother him for quite awhile. "Yes, breakfast should be waiting for us."

They walked out of the room and he led her over to the couch. He settled her onto his lap and they selected a few things. Asher ignored the look that Draco tossed his way. He would have to deal with that sooner rather then later. Holding up a piece of toast he got Mae to bite into and he grinned at her. He quite enjoyed the playfulness they shared. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Draco watched the interaction a tight knot in his stomach. Did she know? That was the question. What would one of them be doing at Hogwarts? How had no one noticed? God, he couldn't believe he'd slept with it. He was lucky he wasn't dead. They were notoriously vicious and incredibly dangerous. They lived to kill for pleasure. He wondered what it was playing at. Asher could feel Draco staring at him and met his eyes letting a dark glimmer shine through.

Fuck, it knew he knew. This was very bad. He took a sip of his coffee and dropped his eyes. Trying not to piss it off was probably a good thing to do. He hoped it wasn't old, that would be very, very bad. It was bad enough that it was clearly magical. They were nearly impossible to kill when they weren't. He glanced up and Asher was playfully nibbling at her throat and he winced. God, he wanted to reach out and grab her away but he'd probably lose an arm.

Asher smiled to himself. The poor boy looked like he was ready to shit himself. Clearly he knew exactly what he was. It would be easy to get him to take the vow he decided. Self-preservation was a very powerful motivator. The child wouldn't stand a chance against him and he clearly knew it.

"So, are you guys looking forward to our little trip today?" Mae smiled feeling so much better today. Whatever Asher had done last night made her feel completely at ease.

Theo grinned, "Definitely. Once the others get here we can start our little party."

"I haven't actually been to Disneyland before so I am really looking forward to it." Mae said grabbing a strawberry and biting into it.

Blaise grinned. "I have always been a bit curious about muggle amusement parks. We covered them in Muggle Studies. How about you Draco?"

Draco blinked and looked at Blaise. "Sure, I think it'll be fun." He looked at Mae trying to ignore Asher's eyes. "Whatever makes you happy love."

Mae grinned. Asher plucked a strawberry up and fed it to her. There was a knock at the door. Mae hopped up, "I'll get it."

She opened the door and their friends poured in. Ginny gave her a hug, "How are you feeling today?"

"All better, I had a really good sleep thanks to Asher here." He waved at the group.

"I'm glad. You looked like you really needed a good rest after that."

Mae nodded. The others moved to the couches and they helped themselves to the breakfast spread.

Theo studied the group, "So the question all is when do we want to start getting ready for our little adventure?"

Harry tapped a finger on his chin. "If we get there earlyish we can start checking out the rides and maybe catch a show. At lunch we can find one of the restaurants that serves and work on getting completely fucked. The entertainment after that should be quite a different experience."

"I like it," said Ginny with a grin. "I've always wanted to go to a muggle amusement park. Dad told me a bit about them and they sound fascinating."

They sat and chatted finishing up their breakfast and then headed downstairs to take the limo over to Disneyland. Draco observed that Mae was attached to Asher's side. How the hell did he get her away from him? They were well known for their ability to seduce. Now he knew exactly what was behind Asher's voice that made it so alluring, so sensual. He shivered.

Mae offered up champagne to everyone.

Lavender laughed. "It's not even noon yet."

Harry grinned, "And your point is?" He distributed the glasses once Mae had finished filling them.

"A toast to another lovely day with friends," Ginny said raising her glass. They toasted.

They arrived at the park and poured out of the limo. Mae was practically bouncing with excitement. She'd always wanted to come to a place like this, but it just wasn't the same to do things without peers. Asher held her hand and they went to the entrance. Marie had arranged everything and there were tickets waiting for them at the gate. Mae opened the map they had been given and studied it. Asher stood behind her his arms around her waist. They were currently on the Main Street USA and surrounded by shops.

"Ooo… they actually have a haunted house…" Mae said grinning.

Theo laughed, "Really?"

"We definitely need to go. Is everyone up for a bit of a walk, we can start out there…" she pointed to the map, "and work our way down and around."

They began to walk. It took them a good forty minutes to reach their destination but the sights were exciting and they met several characters along the way stopping for pictures. Asher was amused by the group's enthusiasm. This was exactly why he enjoyed being with them. So entertaining.

Draco enjoyed watching Mae interact with the giant stuffed characters that were wandering around, it was really quite endearing. He was concerned though about how Asher kept her tucked into his side. He never wandered far, even when she stopped to interact with the rest of them. He grinned though when she came up to him and gave him a big hug, "Ready to face the haunted house?"

He smirked, "I am curious as to what the muggle vision of haunting is, considering our own ghosts."

"Just go with it." She laughed. She bounced off to Theo and Blaise to chat and Draco noticed Asher watching her intently. After her chat she went back to Asher and slipped her arm around his waist. "Ready to protect me from some scary ghosts? Perhaps a skeleton or two?"

He winked at her, "I am sure I can manage that gorgeous." It was quite amusing how she jumped at the smallest things. He held her hand as she squeezed his occasionally giving a little squeak when she was startled.

Draco watched them. Asher was by far the most frightening fucking thing in here yet she was jumping at fake skeletons. He really need to have a chat with her about self-preservation.

Mae loved the feeling of being protected by Asher, even if it was just play. She felt like nothing could touch her when they were together like this. They entered an area where you could watch the fake ghosts go about their business and she pulled him into a darker corner. He gazed down at her and she reached up to him for a kiss. Their tongues stroked one another's slowly and she sighed against him. She pulled back and looked at him, "I love you."

Asher adored her, she was too precious. "I love you too little one."

Draco felt positively queasy watching them. He might be a murdering bastard with a severe lack of remorse but he didn't hold a candle to that thing touching her. They liked to play with their food. He was all about swift, efficient kills with a practical purpose. He didn't like things messy and he certainly didn't eat what he killed. He shuddered at the thought.

Mae cuddled up to Asher and they watched the fake ghosts float around. Ginny was beside them, "You know, it is quite clever how they've managed to do this. They look quite real."

Mae nodded. "It is quite nifty, it makes me curious how they do it."

Hermione smiled, "I am sure they have a book that walks you through the special effects. Maybe we can pick one up in the gift store before we go."

The group wandered through the mansion before heading out into the light, they stopped and went on a few rides.

"Oo," Mae said pointing, "Who wants to try out the Shootin' Gallery." The group nodded and they went in. They lined up and tried to hit the little targets. Mae decided she was rather terrible at it. Asher came up behind her and assisted her showing her how to aim better. She actually managed to hit a few, though she wasn't sure it really counted with Asher's arms around her.

Once she was done being terrible at it she declared it was time to find some lunch. "OK all, we should find a restaurant and do some drinking."

"Here here…" Theo said tipping an imaginary hat to her.

They managed to wander into a place that was made to look like an old timey saloon. They actually found a table for the 15 of them and ordered a round of beers. They ordered a ton of food, lots of BBQ ribs, chicken wings, baskets of fries, some tex mex.

Draco was happy. Mae was sitting between him and Theo and Asher was a few seats down chatting with Blaise. He sat extra close to her and kept a hand on her thigh stroking her. God, how did he get her out of this? That was an issue. He needed to figure out if she knew or not. "Hun, will you come with me for a minute?" He rose from the table. She nodded and followed him to the sitting area just outside the restaurant.

"What is it Draco?"

"I just felt like spending a bit of time with you away from the crowd." He cast a silent and wandless finite incantatem on her to drop any glamours. He paled. Her neck was covered in fang marks. Well fuck. He quickly recast the glamour hiding the marks again. He studied her. There was no way she knew the whole truth. She couldn't be that foolish. That naive. That trusting. At least he hoped to god she wasn't. She had a bad habit of seeing the best in people. Well, if you could consider that thing a person. The jury was out on that. "How are you feeling today, really?"

"A lot better actually, Asher really helped out last night."

He bet he did. He swallowed. "That's good, I was really worried about you." God, was he ever. What to say to her? Hey, about your vampire, did he discuss killing you yet? Did he tell you about his love of torture? How he gets his kicks from murder? Did he mention he was an honest to god monster?

"There you two are, I wondered where you wandered off to." Asher came out and smiled at the pair. "The others wanted to know if you were up for some shots."

Draco met his eyes. There was a clear warning there.

Mae bounced up, "Sure! I think that'd be great. I could also go for some more of those chicken wings." She gave Asher a peck on the cheek and left the two alone.

Asher studied Draco. "We need to talk."

Draco shivered, his eyes had that predatory look back. He managed to nod. When in doubt be an ass, "Did you come to talk to me about my impending death?"

"Yes."

Well shit. Draco fingered his wand.

"I wouldn't do that child. It would be a very bad idea." His voice was emotionless and his eyes ancient. "I have come to make you an offer you'll like. It will let you live."

Draco had never felt so out of his depth. Even Voldemort didn't have eyes like that. He nodded.

"You take an unbreakable vow to never reveal me. You forget about your little revelation and we pretend this unpleasantness never happened. You do not disturb Mae and I."

"If I don't do it?"

"I gut you and leave you as carrion." Those ancient eyes held his darkness dancing in them.

It felt as if ice was dragged down his spine. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Those eyes were evil. Not 'hi I'm a psychopath' evil but 'you're about to make a deal with the devil' evil. He wondered if he'd be able to kill it.

Asher seemed to read his thoughts. "I've walked this earth for millennia child. You do not want to try."

Draco's stomach was doing flips. Fuck was it ever old. And it was magical, this couldn't be worse. Mae's attraction to 'bad boys' was going to get her killed. It was going to get him killed. "What do you want with Mae?"

The darkness glittered in his eyes. "A companion. You needn't fear for her safety, I will only kill her when she asks me to."

Well fuck. That wasn't exactly reassuring. He didn't know what to do. He straightened his spine, "And have you told her that?"

"Yes."

Draco shuddered. Apparently she was that foolish. So be it. He had his own bloody self-preservation to think about. He could deal with her insanity later. He nodded. "I accept your terms."

Like a switch had flipped Asher smiled and his eyes sparked with warmth and mirth. He gave him a wink and his voice was warm, "Excellent, that turned out well didn't it?"

Draco paled at the sudden change. It was fucking disturbing.

"Let's go back in shall we? I do believe those shots should be waiting for us. And you look like you could use a stiff drink."

Draco followed it back in.

Draco sat back beside Mae and studied the shots on the table. He managed to stop his hand from shaking and he downed five in quick succession. Mae turned his face towards his and gave him a kiss. Draco let her. Her tongue moved in a soothing motion over his swirling and massaging. "Draco, did you want some more?" She held up a French fry and gave him a cute smile. Suddenly he leaned forward and hugged her, tucking his head against her neck. He did not want to lose her. But what the hell could he do when she was literally courting death. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

The rest of the meal passed in good humour with Draco getting completely fucking smashed.

The group walked out of the restaurant and Mae was a bit wobbly from her foray into the shot tray. Asher came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist keeping her steady. "You gorgeous cannot hold your liquor," he observed amused.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Ah my dear Asher, but perhaps it is part of my master plan to be carried around by gorgeous men."

He chuckled, "Is that so?" He grinned and playfully swept her up into his arms. Nuzzling her throat he inquired, "And what else is part of this devious master plan of yours?"

"I am still working out the details. But it definitely involves you and that jacuzzi back at the hotel."

He laughed.

Ginny was watching the pair and sighed. They really were cute together. Taking Harry's hand she grinned at him, "So when's the next time you sweep me off my feet?"

Harry winked at her and did just that. She giggled in his grasp and gave him a kiss. They walked for a little bit until he set her back down. Harry smiled, "So I hear there is a parade happening sometime soon, who is up for watching?"

The group took up position along the main road and watched as the parade went by. The characters were entertaining and everything was bright and colourful. Asher was amused when a mouse came up to Mae and hugged her. She was quite excited and explained to those without a muggle background that it was a famous character. Hermione took a photo of the two.

After the parade they went on several more rides and is the sunset they ended up at a cinema.

Mae grinned and gave Theo a hug, "Did you want to see a movie?"

"Anytime love."

"What's a movie?" Draco asked.

"Mmm…. it's like a moving photo but with sound that tells a long story." Theo explained.

Ginny nodded, "So like the television?"

Theo nodded, "Only much larger."

The group agreed to catch one. "Now the question is, which one?" Mae studied the posters on the wall.

Ginny tapped the one poster. "How about The Little Mermaid?"

The group agreed and Harry picked up the tickets and handed them out. He led them over to the snack counter, "OK who is up for something delicious?"

Hermione grinned, "Definitely, I could go for some chocolate covered peanuts. It's been ages."

Loading up on snacks they headed for the theatre and took up the entire back row. Mae sat between Asher and Theo much to Draco's annoyance. Theo he didn't have a problem with. He just didn't have a clue how to forget the 'unpleasantness' that him and Asher had shared. How was he supposed to go back to acting like nothing had happened? God, what if it wanted to have him again? He shook his head and took a bite of the chocolate he had. It would definitely want him again. God, what if it wanted to bite him? Fuck. Certainly he'd never considered himself submissive but he also wasn't stupid and didn't have a death wish. Not pissing it off was now his number one priority. He didn't care how gorgeous it was, it made his skin crawl to think of having to suck its cock just to keep their little group alive.

Theo held the popcorn for their little group and Asher kept an arm around Mae occasionally stroking her throat with his thumb. She took turns cuddling with the two and let each of them pull her into kisses.

Most of the muggleborns had seen the movie before and were quite curious to see what the purebloods would have to say about their little outing.

The exited the theatre and Ginny grinned, "That was such a fun story. I loved all the singing animals. With a good dose of romance thrown in to boot."

Draco nodded. He really hadn't been watching too busy mulling over what a shit storm his life had become.

Ginny continued, as she linked her arm with Mae's, "We'll have to see more of these movies."

Mae smiled at her and nodded. "We have a small theatre at my home, so we can definitely watch more if you'd like to. Or we could go out to the cinema sometime."

Ginny nodded with a grin as she headed off to share her enthusiasm with someone else it was so new to. She ended up with Blaise chatting about how interesting muggle children's stories were.

The group went for dinner then decided to head back to the hotel for some rest. They had been walking all day and were still rather intoxicated.

Mae smiled at the group as they stood in the hall outside their rooms. They were doing well with the snacks in their system but still needed a proper meal. "How about we all take a break for an hour and recover a bit, then we can order up a spread of real food and more beverages. We'll have a bit of a pajama party."


	36. Twister

Everyone liked the idea heading off to their own spaces to get refreshed and changed. Once Mae was in the living room and Draco, Theo, and Blaise had wandered into the bedroom she wrapped Asher in a hug. "How about that jacuzzi? It would certainly feel amazing after all that walking."

"I couldn't agree more. Fancy a massage to go with it?"

Her eyes lit up. "You're awesome, you know that right?"

He grinned at her, "So you keep telling me."

The pair made their way out to the jacuzzi leaving a trail of clothing behind them. It was quite chilly out but the water was steaming. He helped her in and they sank down together her resting against his chest his arms around her.

"Mmm… I wish we could stay like this forever." She relaxed into him letting her head drop back against his shoulder. He trailed his lips along her neck.

"Well forever I can give you… though we will have to emerge from the jacuzzi at some point or end up severely pruned."

She giggled. He swept her hair over her shoulder and slid her down a bit so he could work on her neck and shoulders. She purred under his ministrations feeling her muscles relax. She loved his hands, they were so strong and so gentle at the same time. He pressed into her muscles in just the right way working out the knots. Tilting her neck to the side he playfully traced his tongue along her throat just letting his fangs brush her. She shivered against him. Turning in his arms she cupped his face with her hand and stroked her thumb over the silky skin. Looking at him she let herself get lost in his gaze. His eyes were beautiful. She studied the bleed of green to blue. Leaning forward she kissed him. It was slow and leisurely. He lifted her up a bit so she could slide down onto him, she shuddered at the sensation. He did it so slowly she felt every inch of him bit by bit. They moved together their motions unhurried. Dipping down she nipped at his throat and he smiled against her. They moved like that for quite awhile just feeling each other.

Asher felt so content. He had missed this feeling. It had been far too long. For centuries he mourned the passing of his last mate. But, finding another made the stretch of endless time ahead of him bearable. Even something he could appreciate, look forward to. No human could know what it was to see entire ages past. They couldn't grasp what it was to slide through time immortal. Running his hands along her body he leaned forward and gently bit her shoulder and she clenched around him. He brought her over in gentle waves until she was quivering against him. When she was spent he followed her over.

They stayed wrapped in each other just coming down together. The water was soothing and he enjoyed her pressed against him. Slowly she slipped from him and they exited into the chilly air grabbing the robes supplied. When they were back inside Theo grinned at them, "Found the jacuzzi eh?"

Mae winked at him, "I highly suggest you give it a try. It's amazing once you get out of the cold air."

"I may have to give it a shot before we leave tomorrow. Let me know if you want to join me." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed, "I'll definitely let you know. Now, I need to find something to wear for this little pajama party of ours. I also ordered up a little surprise for this evening. Something fun for us all."

Theo nodded, "Now you have me curious."

Mae and Asher wandered into the bedroom and he slipped into a pair of black sweatpants and ignored the shirt, much to her admiration. She dug through her bag and held up a pair of boxers and a tank top. Asher gave her an amused look, "Hello Kitty?"

"I'm impressed you recognize it."

"Wandering the earth for centuries innumerable love… you tend to pick things up."

She stuck her tongue out at him and got dressed. They wandered into the living room and her other boys were sprawled out with a rather delicious lack of shirts as well. They quirked their eyebrows at the character on her clothing.

There was a knock at the door and she went to get it. Room service, perfect. They laid out a huge spread of food and left another cart at one side of the room with the supplies she'd requested. The others arrived and sprawled out around the table, some choosing to sit on the carpet and stretch out. The girls cast her boys admiring looks and Mae winked at them. Theo served up a variety of drinks getting everyone settled.

Asher sat on the floor his back pressed up against the couch. She was cross legged on the floor beside. The group dug in.

"Oh my god," Lavender said, "You guys have to try the cheesecake…it's amazing."

The group quirked an eyebrow at her blissful expression.

Mae giggled, "I want some of what she's having."

Lavender winked at her and passed her down a piece. She took a bite and purred. "You're right, that is amazing. Peanut butter cup?"

Lavender nodded with a happy sigh.

Mae prepared another bite and offered it to Asher. When Asher's lips wrapped around her fork to take it the look in his eyes made her shiver, so sexy.

"It's delicious." His voice flowed like silk around the words and he held her eyes.

Ginny giggled, "You guys really need to put that look away." She fanned herself. The other girls grinned.

Mae blushed much to Asher's amusement.

"OK all, now that we're fed and watered I want to know what Mae's little surprise is." Theo said before taking a bite of a cookie.

Mae clapped and stood and went to pull the other cart over and once it was in their sight she pulled off the cover.

Harry grinned, "Now that's more like it."

"Good idea!" Parvati said a grin on her face.

There was a stack of different board games with multiple copies to accommodate the size of their group.

Theo gave her the thumbs up. "I vote we play Twister." He winked at her.

She laughed, "You would go for that one first."

Blaise was insanely curious, "So what's the deal?"

Theo turned to him, "Muggle board games… and party activities… Twister is a rather fun game… to watch…" He turned and winked at Mae. "Basically there's a mat on the floor with different coloured dots. You have a little wheel to spin. You hit a colour and you have to touch that spot. It's all about balance and some rather interesting positions. You fall you lose."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Theo nodded standing to go grab three boxes. He opened them and laid out the mats in the big open space of the room. "Alright groups of five. You can take turns. I call dibs on the princess."

Mae laughed and went to stand beside Theo putting an arm around his waist. "You have yourself some fierce competition Nott."

"Ah, I don't mind you falling on me, really it's fine…" He patted her bottom. She pinched his and he jumped a little with a grin.

Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Ron, and Hermione made up one group. Parvati, Neville, Luna, Cedric, and Ryan made up the other leaving Mae with her boys.

Her boys came to stand at the mat.

"OK, I vote Mae and I go first, we need one more." Theo said.

Draco smirked, "I'm in."

"After you princess," Theo said and she bent down and spun the wheel placing a foot on yellow. Draco put one on blue as did Theo. They then had two feet on the mat. Theo grinned, "Now the fun part." He looked at Mae and she winked at him spinning the wheel. She bent over reaching for a red balancing on one hand her butt up in the air. Asher and Blaise circled her.

Blaise smiled, "I can certainly see the appeal of this game." She laughed her hair falling forward. The game continued until they were bent around each other. Draco was leaning over Mae across her back and Theo was at an awkward angle with his butt near her face.

Asher was chuckling. He kneeled down to look at them. "I am quite curious as to which one of you is going to fall first."

"Quiet you." Mae managed trying to spin the wheel from her position. Crap, another blue. How the hell was she supposed to get that without knocking Draco over? Very carefully she wiggled herself to the side and managed to reach out and touch one using all her strength to keep herself from touching the other dots. She could feel her arms shaking.

Draco was chuckling above her, "You seem to have gotten yourself into quite a predicament down there…"

"If I go I'm taking you with me."

Asher and Blaise laughed kneeling down so they could see how precariously Mae was managing to hover over the mat. Theo was chuckling.

She could actually feel herself shivering with the strain as the others made their moves. Draco managed to not knock her over though he was completely over her now in a rather suggestive pose. Mae wiggled a bit trying to keep the feeling in her arms. "I swear to god if you move your hips I'll come back to haunt you." He had himself pressed against her backside just teasing her. The boys laughed. "Asher spin for me."

"Yellow love."

She groaned, it would figure. She surveyed her move and managed to move a foot to the appropriate colour. She was basically in a shaky plank position.

Blaise was grinning at her, "I have to give you kudos for the core strength gorgeous."

She blew her hair out of her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him and he had the gall to laugh.

The other boys made their moves and she fell when Theo brushed her. "Ow." She managed to wiggle out from under them with Asher's help and she plopped crossed legged beside the mat. She rubbed her arms. "I'm going to be feeling that for awhile… Draco, take Theo down, it's his fault I fell."

The two boys laughed and kept maneuvering. It was Draco that slipped first with a tricky move. Mae shook her head. The two boys stood. "Theo, you won, you can play Blaise and Asher. It's my turn to look at something pretty." The three grinned at her and Draco smirked.

She studied their sleek bodies and the flexing of their biceps as they moved. She loved how their abs clenched when they changed positions. Circling them she had a smirk on her face studying them from different angles. Blaise had Theo in a fun position and Asher had his head quite close to Theo's crotch. She tapped a finger against her chin, "We may have to try this sometime."

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were watching the show. "Good lord," Ginny managed.

"I am telling you we need to get in on the consort thing." The other two nodded their eyes flicking over the three boys. "That's positively sinful…"

Theo went down first this time. Mae had her money on Asher, she had no doubt his balance and strength were perfect. He made the most difficult positions look easy. "Hmm…" she met Asher's eyes and he winked at her. Blaise went down. Colour her shocked.

The groups were standing up. "All right fair princess, what's up next?" Harry asked a grin on his face.

"I vote on Monopoly."

Harry laughed, "You do want us to stay friends right?"

"That's up for consideration." She grinned at him.

Harry and Mae set the group up each with their own board. More drinks were consumed.

"Theo, want to explain this one too." Mae said before sipping her drink.

He nodded, "OK mates, just so you know we may not be friends after this. Monopoly thrives on revenge fantasies and makes enemies out of the closest people."

Mae cracked up.

The other boys raised their eyebrows. He went through the rules, dividing up the money and passing out the pieces. It began.

"Oh come on, it is a perfectly reasonable trade." Mae whined giving Draco puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry love, I am not giving you the railway."

"How about if I add in," she counted her money, "$2000?"

He shook his head and she glowered at him. Theo, Blaise, and Asher were smirking. This game was hilarious.

"OK, $2000 and a blow job?"

The group burst out laughing.

Draco shook his head thoroughly amused. "As tempting as that offer is I am afraid I must decline."

"I'll accept it," Blaise said. "What do you want?" He motioned to his cards. The other boys snickered.

Mae sat pouting with her arms crossed watching the others move around the board. Her turn came up and she rolled the dice. "Oh, for the love of god…" She landed on Draco's hotel again. She passed him the money and he smirked at her.

"You're looking low on cash my sweet, would you like to sell me Kentucky Avenue now?"

"No. I plan to sell it to one of the others. Someone has to keep you from winning. It's the principle of the matter."

The boys made amused sounds.

"Ah love, that only works if I don't bankrupt you first." He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Asher hadn't been this amused in a very long time. The bickering between them was quite entertaining. Mae mortgaged another property. She scowled at Draco and he was giving her a very self-satisfied smile. "I love you, but you're sleeping on the couch."

Theo couldn't stop grinning. Those two were killing him. Blaise leaned forward laughing. Asher couldn't help but laugh at the wounded expression on Draco's face.

Mae sold off her properties to Theo when it became clear she was losing. It looked like he had the best chance of beating Draco. She sat with her sad little pile of money propertyless and pouting.

"Theo, you have to win." She said looking at him.

He winked at her, "On it love."

Blaise went down next selling off his properties to Theo as well.

"I do believe there is a merger happening against you." Mae said her eyes alight with humour as she looked at Draco.

"Such is the business world. It's a pity I already own more than half the board and have the most money and the most valuable properties. I'm clearly going to win." He winked at her a cocky look on his face.

"The couch love, the couch…"

He chuckled and went back to playing. Asher went down and sold his properties to Theo.

Mae kneeled behind Theo and massaged his shoulders, "You've got this." She brought him another drink and some snacks. "Keep your energy up this might take awhile." He grinned at her and took the cookie she offered him.

Blaise and Asher shared an amused look at their interaction. The group watched the pair with interest, it was quite the financial battle. Theo was slowly loosing though. It was clear his properties just weren't pulling in enough cash. Draco had too many hotels up. It was a real game of tug of war. Mae groaned when Theo lost.

"I told you so." Draco said a smirk on his face.

Blaise clapped his hands, "So about that blow job." Mae grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked him with it. He grinned and pushed her to the floor pinning her with his body. "Ah, ah, ah, love, no need to get violent yet… you haven't even tied me up."

Mae groaned, "What am I going to do with you lot?" She sounded exasperated.

Blaise pressed his hips into her a bit more firmly. "I can certainly think of something." The other boys chuckled.

Ginny wandered over and looked at the situation, "You know, I think it's about time for the rest of us to head out." Her voice was laced with humour.

Mae managed to meet her eyes looking over Blaise. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." She smiled at her.

"Have a good night." Ginny winked at her before heading over to the others. They left.

Once the door was shut Blaise slipped a hand up Mae's body gliding under her shirt to massage her breast. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his and stroked her until she arched against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He teasingly pressed into her with his erection rubbing against her covered core. Dipping down he ran his tongue along her throat and lightly sucked on the flesh. "Hmmm…. I really think we should revisit that little offer… I would make it worth your time, lick you at the same time…" Nuzzling her throat he pinched her nipple causing her to jerk. "What do you say lovely, how 'bout it?" He worked on sliding her top off up over her head pulling it off.

"Mmm… I think that would be an agreeable trade…"

He chuckled at her choice of words.

Draco was smirking at the pair on the ground. He was hard as hell, but their little exchange was quite amusing. Theo approached him a sly smile on his face. "I'm curious what you'd like for the spoils of war?"

Draco arched an eyebrow at him and slid his gaze over his smooth defined abs dropping to study the bulge in his pants. "I think we can come to an arrangement."

Theo came forward and slid down Draco's pants as he dropped to his knees. He took Draco into his mouth with a long suck his tongue swirling over the shaft.

Asher studied the two pairings. The sooner he taught Draco his place the better. He rather liked his little plaything. Until he could get him solo he would watch the little show. Stroking himself he studied Blaise and Mae.

Blaise stood and Mae followed him. They stripped off the rest of their clothes and Blaise laid back down on the ground encouraging Mae to straddle his face facing his feet so she could dip down and suck on him. He pulled her down to him and licked up swirling over her slit before thrusting his tongue into her. Mae took him into her mouth sliding up and down. She swirled her tongue under the ridge of his head before lightly tonguing his slit. Flicking over it she slid him in and out of her mouth dragging her tongue along his shaft. Blaise groaned against her pussy and started to flick her clit occasionally pressing his tongue around it.

Theo worked on Draco sucking on him hard as he moved back up him. Sliding down he ran his tongue along him. He pulled back, mouthed his head swirling his tongue over it, before sliding back down again. Draco slid a hand down to hold him in place lightly gripping his hair. He started to move his hips in time with Theo's bobbing moaning as he took him deep in his throat before sliding back up again.

Mae was giving Blaise long hard sucks and mouthing his head whenever she came up. She was getting much better at pulling him deeper into her and took as much of him in as possible before sliding back up his shaft. Blaise pulled her more firmly against his mouth giving her broad strokes with his tongue. He lightly sucked at her clit before massaging it with his tongue. She was starting to shiver above him and he flicked her hard and fast. She sucked on him harder swirling her tongue over him. Blaise came with a moan and Mae sucked on him until he was spent. Blaise gave her a few more deep licks and flicks and she came with a cry her hands resting on his hips. She rolled off of him and they laid back down on the carpet.

Draco was close and had gripped Theo's hair more tightly guiding his motions. Theo's bobbing was making him moan and he let his head fall back. Several hard long sucks brought him over the edge and Theo worked on him until he was done cumming, drinking him down.

Draco joined the others on the carpet laying on his back. Theo kneeled, straddled Draco, and started stroking himself hard. He wanted to cum on him. Draco held his hips knowing exactly what he was doing. Theo massaged his thumb over his head smearing the precum, he used it to lubricate his shaft as he slid up and down. He came with a moan squirting across Draco's stomach and chest. Draco felt himself hardening again as the hot semen dripped down his body.

Mae was watching them with interest. She hadn't seen that before. It was surprisingly hot. She wondered if they would mind if she cleaned Draco off with her tongue. No time like the present to find out. Walking on her knees over to the pair she dipped down and kissed Draco. She turned and looked up at Theo who was still straddling Draco and he met her eyes. She dipped down and ran her tongue along Draco's chest following the little white trail. The two boys moaned. Fuck. Theo was hard again. Draco was too. She worked on him sweeping her tongue down along his body and Draco slid a hand through her hair as she licked along his abs lapping up what she found. God, that was fucking hot. Theo was watching her closely stroking himself again. This was unexpected.

Asher watched her work and groaned as he touched himself. That was something he would have to try with her. Blaise was equally interested. He wondered how she'd like it if they came on her and licked it off.

Theo got off Draco and headed to Blaise, he needed to give him a good fucking.

Asher joined the pair on the ground and he met Draco's eyes. He could see the sliver of fear in his eyes. Fear could be a powerful aphrodisiac in the right dose. Mae moved back so she could watch the two boys. Draco and Asher were her favourite pair.

Asher took Theo's position straddling Draco. He dipped down and licked his throat just letting his fangs brush against his pulse point. Draco let out a gasp and shut his eyes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck… This was not happening to him. He could feel the sharp points lightly scraping down his throat. He started to shake and his blood ran cold.

Asher leaned up to his ear to whisper, "Draco, if we're going to go back to normal I fuck you and you fuck me. I can add a little extra kick for you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Draco was shivering as the fear trailed up and down his body. There was no fucking way he was getting out of this alive. He felt the fangs pierce his neck and he wanted to sob. Suddenly there was a heat racing through him heading straight to his groin. It felt like a tidal wave of pleasure crashing over his body and he moaned. He was being stroked everywhere with teasing touches. Brushed with a thousand searching kisses. He was being massaged from the inside out. Fiery fingers trailed over his body stroking him in exactly the right way. He came hard nearly blacking out. Laying there panting and moaning he felt Asher withdraw and lightly soothe the bite with his tongue.

He whispered against his ear, "Do we have an accord?"

Draco could only moan as he nodded his head.

"That's a good boy." Asher stroked his hair.

Mae had watched the interaction surprised. Draco knew? When did that happen?

She gave Asher a questioning look and he winked at her. Draco turned his head to her and met her eyes. Reaching out she touched the side of his face. She leaned forward and kissed him before dipping down to lightly run her tongue over the bite Asher had just given him. That same heat was stroked in him and he moaned again. Now he knew exactly why she was covered in bites. Fuck. There was nothing in the books he'd read about that little skill. What else had been left out?

Asher moved from him and encouraged Draco to get on all fours. He obliged still shaking from the intense orgasm he'd just had. Asher dipped down and parted his cheeks and began to lap at him. He swirled his tongue over the little ridges occasionally dipping into him to stroke him with his tongue. Massaging him with his mouth he flicked at Draco until he was pushing back against him. Asher slipped a finger into him and started to stroke the exact place he knew made Draco moan. Draco whimpered under him and he stroked that spot over and over again. Asher kissed his backside just letting his fangs drag across him teasingly.

Fuck… He was so hard again. It was so messed up. He was about to beg him to bite him again. The way he was touching him and teasing him was killing him.

Asher slipped a second finger into him and was rubbing him in a way that made him quiver. He felt those fangs again and they slowly sunk into him this time. God, that dragging heat was back racing through his system devastating his senses. All he could feel was the pleasure. He felt Asher withdraw his fangs and slip into him and then he was fucking him. Draco was moaning and gripping onto the carpet. He'd never felt anything so intense in his life. As Asher was fucking him he was purposely running a finger over that bite and with every sweep Draco was stroked deep inside. Shaking he came so hard again. It was like he couldn't stop cumming. The sensation dragged out for what felt like forever and he cried out over and over again. He felt Asher cum into him and slowly withdraw leaving him a shaking mess on the floor.

Draco was floored. God, that had been so fucking hot he could barely breathe. He couldn't stop shaking still feeling those fading trails of heat moving under his skin. He moaned against the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. He had never been so thoroughly fucked in his life. He managed to roll over so he was resting on his back. Cooling cum coated his front and he accidentally pressed down on the bite on his backside and moaned. Would the heat ever stop? He could feel himself getting hard again. It was like he was being sucked on by the most talented mouth.

Mae straddled him and slipped down onto him and he moaned as the bite dug into the ground. She seemed to understand and ground into him sliding up and down. He reached down and gripped her hips encouraging the motion. Every time she pressed down he moaned, god, it was so good. She leaned forward and lapped at the bite on this throat and he cried out. He started to thrust up into her meeting her downward thrusts. Grinding against him she never stopped licking at the bite. He was sure he'd blackout this time. Her tight, hot, warmth around him and that bite sending jolts of pleasure along every fibre of his body, he could barely fucking take it. She came and when she tightened around him and sucked on the bite he came hard again and he actually felt the edges of blackness sweeping over him again. Barely shaking it off he moaned every part of his body spent. He managed to return her slow kiss when she bent over him. Pulling back Asher helped her off of him. There were certainly worse ways to die he decided.

Asher reached down to him and helped him off the ground. He met his eyes with an amused smile. He looked at Draco considering him. Leaning forward he pulled him into an embrace dipping down to speak against his ear, "Don't believe everything you read in books and always ask what's missing." He patted his behind tapping over the bite and Draco felt his knees go weak as he leaned forward against Asher. Asher steadied him before stepping back.

Draco looked at Mae, "Is it always like that?"

"Yes." She nodded wrapping an arm around Asher's waist. The vampire dropped a kiss on the top of her head and he winked at Draco.

The group crawled into bed exhausted from their little exploits. Asher was spooning Mae against him with Draco was at her front his arm resting around her waist not minding that he was also touching Asher's stomach.

At 10 the group started to rise. Asher was still not able to rest so he was ready with the hangover potion for Mae and helped her out of bed. "Mm… shower with me?" She asked taking his hand.

"Of course." Asher followed her into the shower room and they enjoyed the hot water flowing over them. Like their previous shower together they washed one another. Not wanting to leave the hot soothing water yet Asher used a hand to encourage her to put her foot up on the small bench in the shower. He dropped to his knees angling his head up so he could lap at her. His tongue explored her pushing up inside her in a steady rhythm. He used his fingers to massage around her clit until she was gripping his hair and holding him against her moaning. Using his tongue ring he got into a tap lick rhythm against her clit which made her cum crying his name. In a swift motion he was up lifting her up against the wall so he could lower her down onto him. Taking slow leisurely thrusts he licked at her neck, occasionally sucking on her. Biting down he drank from her and she moaned his name as the pleasure rode over her dragging her under. Cumming with a groan as her walls tightened around him he withdrew his fangs and soothed the bite with his tongue. He carefully lowered her to her feet and dipped down to give her a deep kiss.

Draco watched them, saw the pleasure on her face when he bit her. Pure ecstasy rolled across her features as she clung to him. Moaning his name she stroked her hands through his hair gripping her to him encouraging him to drink from her. God, it was actually hot to watch. He wasn't a fool, Asher was still a powerful, extremely dangerous magical creature, but if it was interested in keeping them as playmates he wasn't opposed to it. He just hoped it didn't end them both up at the bottom of a shallow grave.

Asher turned to him and smiled at him flashing perfect, delicate fangs. Draco still felt a chill but it wasn't only fear. There was a good mix of desire there. God, he wanted him to keep fucking him.

"Morning," Draco drawled at the pair.

Asher's eyes swept over Draco taking in his erection and he smirked. "Would you like some assistance with that?" His tone was teasing and playful.

Draco smirked back at him. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Asher dipped down to Mae, "Why don't you watch sweetheart, I know you like it."

Nodding she placed a kiss against his throat and went back to sit on the little bench.

Asher motioned Draco over and he dropped to his knees taking him into his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the head of his cock he lightly sucked on his head tapping his tongue ring into his slit causing him to jerk above him. He took him in in deep sucks deep throating him. Draco was moaning and reached down to hold onto his hair. Asher has always been an amazing cocksucker. Asher gave him long strokes with his tongue and hard sucks which had him thrusting in and out of his mouth. Pulling back Asher started stroking him with his hand with firm strokes.

Draco looked down and watched him latch onto his inner thigh and he felt his fangs sink in and he was on fire again. He threw his head back and moaned. The waves were crashing over him and the heat was stroking every nerve in his body. The stroking combined with the drinking made him cum again. It dragged out making his entire body shake. Asher was licking over the bite and each stroke he felt along his entire body. Fuck, it was so fucking good. He needed to sit down before he ended up on the floor. Asher finally pulled back and slid up his body. Tilting Draco's mouth towards his he kissed him stroking his tongue. OK, the coppery taste was a bit disturbing but when Asher stroked a thumb over that bite again he decided he didn't care. Asher finally left him and he leaned against the wall panting. Mae stayed and washed him while he came down from that ridiculously intense orgasm.

Draco kissed Mae and studied her face. "How old is he?" Draco was insanely curious.

"Over 16000 years old."

Draco paled. "Holy fuck." That was hard to wrap his head around. There was no way he could be taken down, certainly not by him. Now he knew why he had called him a child.

"I know right?"

"What did he mean about taking you as a companion?"

"It's a mate. His last one lasted 600 years before she was killed. He's waited centuries to find another. I'm the one he chose. He wants us to stay together, forever together."

Draco was shocked. He didn't know they took mates.

"He told me he wants to still be with me 1000 years from now. All I have to do is ask him and he'll make it happen. He's quite serious about being with me."

Draco nodded, he wasn't sure what to say to that. What do you say when the one you love is offered immortality by someone else?

It was as if she read his mind. "I won't leave you behind Draco. I'll make it work even if I have to turn you myself. If you want it that is. He told me he wouldn't deny me you."

He hugged her to him. This whole situation was insane. What would it be like to watch thousands of years slip by? The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"We'll talk about it later, I really need to time to wrap my head around all of this." He stroked her hair. She nodded against him.

When they emerged from the bedroom the others were already lounging about in their main room around a huge breakfast spread. Mae grinned and went and plopped on Asher's lap. She gave him a quick kiss and surveyed the food. She loaded up her plate with some bacon and sausages. Asher had told her she needed to eat lots of iron to help replace the blood she'd lost.

Draco watched the pair looking at their interaction in a completely new light. Asher was incredibly gentle with her, nuzzling her neck, stroking her skin. They playfully fed one another and stole kisses between their conversation. A mate? That was a strange concept. At least now he knew what he meant about not killing her until she asked.

Now the question was, did he want to stay by her side for potentially thousands of years? Yes, yes he did. He internally nodded to himself. It didn't hurt that he wanted power. What was more powerful than a vampire with magical ability? Immortal, strong, fast, eternally beautiful, skilled beyond any human could comprehend, incredible powers at your disposal. The ability to hide in plain sight. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't killed before. It wasn't something he exactly wanted as a hobby, but he could live with it if need be. He thought of how frightening Asher's eyes had been, ancient and dark. Evil. Could he see himself like that? Yes, and it shook him to realize it was actually appealing to him.

Asher was watching him. He gave him a slow smile and his eyes flashed with dark humour.

Good lord, he didn't actually know what he was thinking did he?

Asher nodded at him and turned back to Mae.

Well fuck.

Asher was amused. The boy had no idea how much he gave away with his eyes. He could read every shift in the colour of his irises, understand what the dilation of his pupils meant, even his blinking gave away his thoughts. So young. So he wanted to join them? That was interesting. He wouldn't deny his mate anything. He rather liked the boy and his wintery beauty. It could work.

The group finished breakfast and decided they should head back to Hogwarts to catch up on work before Monday.

Asher pulled Draco aside. "I need you to come with me for a moment."

Draco nodded and followed him out into the hallway. There was a man there that he didn't recognize. Asher and him greeted one another and then they led Draco into an empty suite.

"Take out your wand Draco and touch its tip to mine."

Ah, the unbreakable vow.

Draco followed Asher's lead. He had never actually taken one before. Dropping dead for revealing a secret wasn't really an appealing prospect.

The man pointed his own wand at them and started to say something in a low murmur. The coils of red bled out of their wands wrapping around their arms. He could feel the heat from the magic. The man turned and left.

"Swear that you will never reveal what I am and will only speak about my vampirism with those that I have already told."

"I swear that I will never reveal what you are and will only speak about your vampirism with those that you have already told."

The magic flared for a moment then he felt released from the heat.

Asher smiled at him. "I wish for us to be friends. The way things are going it is likely we will be spending a very, very long time together."

Draco nodded. Deal with the devil it was. "I would like that too."

Asher gave him a kiss and they made their way back to the room to get ready with the rest who were preparing to leave.

Mae watched the two return with a question in her eyes. Asher dipped down to kiss her, then Draco repeated the action.

"Let's head out," Asher said. The group made their way to an international floo and headed back to Hogwarts.


	37. New Vampires

The weeks passed swiftly and soon winter break was upon them. Draco and Asher would be staying with Mae for the holidays, with Blaise and Theo visiting when they could get away from their familial duties.

They were lounging in her room when Mae turned to Asher. She had been thinking for weeks. "I want to join you now."

He studied her eyes.

"It will be quite painful, but it will pass."

She nodded. Reaching out to touch the side of his face she smiled. He turned and kissed her palm.

Draco had been watching the interaction and the pair turned to him. Asher spoke, "Would you like to join me as well?"

Draco had been thinking for the past several weeks as well. "Yes."

"I will turn Mae first. You can watch if you want, but it will not be pleasant. You will watch her die." Asher's voice was calm and his eyes steady.

Draco nodded. He rose and kissed her. "I'll hold your hand."

Asher led her to lie down on the floor. Draco kneeled on one side of her and took her hand.

Asher dipped down and gave her a soothing kiss. "You will be very afraid. We are here for you though and you will awake." She nodded and he could here her heart rate increase and her fear scent the air. He stroked his hand through her hair.

He leaned down to her neck and bit. He drank and drank until she was struggling under him trying to push him away. Her tears scented the air and she was begging for him to let her go, gasping, eventually sobbing. She never stopped struggling. Draco held onto her as she thrashed squeezing her hand. Eventually her struggles stopped, Asher could hear her heart fluttering. He slit his wrist with his fangs tilted her mouth up and fed her. It was instinct that led her to drink. To keep drinking. Eventually she stopped and with a shudder laid still on the ground not breathing.

Draco studied her body and his heart clenched. "How long will it take before she wakes up?"

"Not long… less than half an hour."

Asher picked her up and laid her on the bed. They waited.

A deep shudder overtook her and Asher sat beside her stroking her hair. She would have to feed. He would find her a muggle then dispose of it.

Her eyes opened and she gasped sitting up her head in her hands. Everything felt so intense. Bright, loud. She started shaking.

"It will take some getting used to." His voice was gentle and soothing.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked concerned.

"Her senses are heightened. She can hear everything, the beating of our hearts, the flow of our blood, the squirrel in the courtyard below us stepping on leaves. Her eyesight, she can take in every detail, every dust particle in the air, every nuance of colour that human eyes cannot see. She could see a beetle walking on a branch a mile from here if she focused. The world is very bright and loud for her."

Draco was amazed. He had no idea the change would be so dramatic. Or that Asher saw things so differently.

Asher was speaking in soothing tones. "Focus on listening to my heart beat. Breath in and out with it."

She followed his instructions and the shaking stopped.

"Open your eyes and focus on the wall in front of you, make out the texture, the gradient of colour."

She opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. The detail was fascinating. She could see the tiniest imperfections in the wall, colours she never knew existed, the depth of the paint.

"I am going to touch you now." Asher said. He reached out and ran a finger along her arm and she jumped. "Focus on the texture of the pad of my finger. Feel the small grooves. Take in the temperature." She settled beneath his stroking.

He turned to Draco, "Our sense of touch is incredibly sensitive. Those dust particles in the air, she can feel them brushing against her."

Turning her he met her eyes and she flicked over his features. He was so beautiful. The shades in his eyes, the smallest flecks. He took her breath away.

He thought, 'Can you hear me?'

She looked startled, 'Yes'.

Draco watched the interchange between the two. "What's happening?"

"There are quite strong telepathic abilities between a childe and their sire. She can hear the thoughts I send to her and can respond to me. I can get images and feeling as well. I also receive general thoughts if they aren't controlled. You will learn to send only what you want with time."

"Wow, that has to come in handy. Does distance matter?"

"Not between a sire and those he keeps. I could speak to her from anywhere in the world."

Draco marvelled. It was no wonder you couldn't ambush one of their kind. "Can she hear my thoughts?"

Asher shook his head no and smirked at him.

"But, I thought you could."

"Yes, but it only works from between the childe and sire. In general, it seems like we are telepathic all the way around but I have been watching humans for thousands of years, there is nothing the eyes do not give away. You simply need to learn to read them."

Mae reached for Asher and he pulled her into his lap. "I'm very thirsty."

He nodded. "I will fetch something for you to drink." He looked at Draco, "Stay with her, do not make any sudden movements. She is a predator now, never forget that."

Draco nodded that same chill sliding along his spine. Asher left and he stayed very still.

Mae continued to sit on the bed her eyes closed and her head down. She didn't move after Asher released her. Asher returned 30 minutes later with two muggles that were surprisingly not struggling against his hold. He told one to kneel on the floor. The other was left sitting in a chair.

"When vampires age their skills become much more pronounced. Much like the imperius curse we can control the minds of others if we choose to. It makes it much easier to feed."

Asher went to the bed and led Mae over to the man. "Drink." She kneeled beside him and let instinct take over her. She could feel the fangs in her mouth and god, did he taste wonderful.

Draco watched her drink wondering when she was going to stop. Asher didn't seem concerned. He saw Draco's look, "She'll kill him. She's too young to know when to stop."

The man slumped over onto the floor and Asher couldn't hear a heartbeat. He ignored the corpse and helped her stand, "Do you feel better?" He used his thumb to wipe the drop of blood off of the side of her lip.

"Yes, a lot better, thank you," She paused, "I want to look at Draco." Asher nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

Mae turned and Draco watched her approach him. She stopped a little ways away and her eyes flicked over him. His hair had so many shades of silver to it, she could see how the individual strands reflected the light. His skin was exquisite, flawless even to her eyes. His eyes, they made her breath catch. The grey had so much depth to it, nuances she'd never been able to see before. They were stunning, with the barest hint of blue underneath a cloudy sky. There were even flecks of lavender in his eyes, so pale that no human would ever notice.

She turned to Asher, "Is that how you see him?" She sounded amazed.

Asher nodded. "He is beautiful isn't he."

Draco knew he was good looking but he wondered what they were seeing. "What is it?"

"Your eyes…" Mae trailed off. "I can't describe it, but the colours are incredible." She reached for him and touched the side of his face taking in the texture. It was like silk brushing against her. She shivered. Listened to his heart beat.

Asher approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We have a lot of training to do, but first we need to have Draco join us."

Mae nodded.

"Draco lie down on the floor."

Draco did nervous. He'd watched Mae struggle, how terrified she'd been.

Mae kneeled beside him and took his hand like he had done for her.

He tried to relax as Asher dipped over him. The fangs brushed his throat and he felt them sink in and he could feel him drinking. Soon it felt like he was on fire, and not in a good way. His limbs were burning, aching. He could feel tears leaking from his eyes. His chest was started to constrict and pure instinct drove him to try and push Asher away. He was like a steel vice around him. He thrashed as the pain overwhelmed him crying out, whimpering, eventually sobbing. Then he felt the heavy darkness approaching like a weight pouring over him. A wrist was pushed to his lips and he could feel the warm thick liquid dripping down his throat. Suddenly he couldn't get enough and he started to suck. It was scalding but he his instinct told him to keep drinking. He drank and drank, then the sharpest, most brutal pain hit him and he would have screamed if he could. His heart stopped.

As he had done with Mae Asher lifted Draco from the floor and placed him on the bed. Mae paced back and forth. They waited.

Draco felt the world come back in pieces. Fractures. He remember what Mae had done and focused on a sound. He listened and could hear a strange rustle, a brushing, a slight squelch. He opened his eyes and focused past the dust particles in the air. He trailed his eyes over the details of the spider across the room. Took in the tiny ridges on its legs, the multifaceted eyes, the markings on its back. The sounds he realized, was it spinning a web. He could see the individual strands of silk leave its body and watched as weaved. He was fascinated by the translucency of its body. Through it he could see the details of the wall. The riot of colours that made up the white. The millions of imperfections in the surface.

He felt strong. Very strong. His muscles felt like rebar, flexing under his skin. He focused and could feel every single hair from his sweater touching him. Asher was right, he could also feel the dust particles. Very soft, like the tiniest snow, dropping onto his skin. He could feel their weight.

Sitting up he felt how his muscles moved so much more in tune with his body. He felt Asher touch his mind, 'How are you?'

'Amazing except for the dying of thirst thing.'

Asher chuckled. He helped him off the bed and had the other muggle step over the corpse of the floor and kneel. "Drink Draco."

Draco could hear the blood flowing in a rush. Could estimate the size of the vein carrying what he was listening to. He could also smell it, the coppery scent. Instinct drove him and he clamped onto the man his fangs piercing him. It was delicious, the best thing he'd ever tasted. It gushed into his mouth warm and smooth. The thirst that was piercing him lessened. He sucked feeling blissful. Then there was no more and Draco let the man fall to the floor.

Draco wiped his mouth and stood. "Well, that was delicious."

Asher chuckled, "Isn't it though? You'll also find that other food, while not as satisfying as that, has a thousand more flavours then you could imagine. It is wonderful to eat."

Mae approached Draco and he studied her. He knew what she meant now. Her hair wasn't just brunette, there was a shimmer of red to it and he could see it reflect the light. There were deeper shades of chocolate, a gradient. He met her eyes. They were breathtaking. Shades of a forest, with dark shadowy flecks and streaks of silver. Layers of colour. Her skin had the most subtle glow to it. She was perfection. Beautiful. He reached a hand and touched her face, it was incredibly soft. He reached for her and kissed her and it was like nothing he'd felt before. The stroking of her tongue was like silk against him. The heat from her body was like the warmth of sunlight.

They pulled apart and studied each other. He was worried he wouldn't be able to feel, but his love, if anything, burned more fiercely. A sharp possessiveness wrapped around him. He turned to Asher, "Is that how you feel about her?"

"Yes. The only reason we can share her in this way is because I have sired you both. Vampires normally do not share their mates with others of their kind. We are very territorial."

"Possessive too." Draco said a smirk on his face.

Asher winked at him, "That too…" Asher paused studying him. "You need to mark her, if we are to share her for eternity, as mates."

Draco looked at him curious.

Asher brushed her hair aside and traced a finger over a pair of silvery fang marks he'd never noticed before.

"Only other vampires can see this, and their mates before they are turned. It shows she is taken. You must bite her with the intention to claim her, keep her forever."

Draco nodded. "Will I hurt her?"

"No, the making of a claim is quite pleasurable. Just focus on the need to make her yours."

Draco nodded and approached her. He dipped down and kissed her neck. Instinct took over and he gently bit her concentrating on their love, his need to be with her always, his desire to keep her. She moaned against him. He held on for awhile until instinct told him it was done. Withdrawing he licked at the bite before backing up and meeting her eyes. They kissed again.

Asher nodded at the pair a smile on his face. They both came to him and gave him a deep, searching kiss. Asher pulled back from Mae and tapped her on the nose, "We are a very unique trio… having two mates, it is very rare."

She smiled up at him, "Lucky too, very lucky."

Draco nodded smiling at the pair, he grinned. "So, about that training?"

"Yes, you are both incredibly strong now. You'll have to learn how to handle it. Your speed, your instincts, your special skills will all need to be explored."

Mae studied him, "About the urges?"

"You are a predator my dear. You will feel a drive to hunt. It is part of your instincts. You will want to do so sometimes, even when you are not hungry."

"Will I also find killing pleasurable?"

"Very. For the first few years we will all hunt together. We need to keep are presence unknown from the mortal world."

"What's the sex like?"

Asher laughed and approached her backing her up towards the bed. "Would you like to find out my love?"

Mae studied him and moaned. Where he was beautiful before, now she could make out everything. His eyes were like tropical waters glinting in the sunlight. Not just shades of green and blue but shifting layers of waves with hints of other colours, purples, silvers, a brilliant azure… other colours she couldn't begin to name. His hair was like the night sky, not black but the deepest blues, with the darkest shadows. It had a silvery sheen to it and was incredibly fine. His skin was porcelain with the very subtle glow she'd noticed in Draco. "Wow…"

Draco was studying him too and seeing the same things. His eyes were breathtaking. Draco laughed, "I need a mirror… after the sex of course." They grinned at him."Wait a minute, we do have reflections right?"

Asher laughed, "Like I said, don't believe everything you read. We most certainly do have reflections."

Mae giggled.

"That's a relief… not seeing myself like that again would have been a deal breaker I think."

Mae laughed and poked him, "You know you're a narcissist right?"

Draco winked a her and Asher chuckled.

Asher studied her and his eyes darkened, like night was slowly flowing over the waters. He had that predatory look back and he pushed her back on the bed. She let a little 'oomf' out and watched as he swept his eyes over her. Draco suddenly had the same look in his eyes and she shivered.

"You two realize you look like your about to eat me right?"

The two chuckled when she realized the double entendre and blushed.

Asher's voice was like silk, "My dear, you are spot on." He reached for her and shoved her skirt up taking off her panties in one swift motion. Then much faster then was humanly possible he was shoving her thighs apart and thrusting into her with his tongue. It felt so much more forceful like she was been battered with a silken ram. It felt amazing he was rubbing her walls with a delicious force and she slid her hands into his hair and moaned. It felt like she was touching the finest, softest fur. When he flicked over her nub she arched her hips up stunned by the speed of the movement. Added to the deep, forceful pushed around it she thrashed.

Draco watched the pair so very hard. Slipping up onto the bed he undid her shirt and tugged it off of her, his bra he tugged and it tore away. "Oops."

Asher chuckled against sending the most delightful vibrations through her.

Draco dipped down and massaged her breasts leaning in to give her an upside down kiss and she trembled under them. His hands on her nipples staggered her, she could feel every nuance of his skin, the tiny ridges on his fingers pinching and rolling her.

Draco marvelled at the softness of her skin. The tiniest bumps on her nipples, and he stroked over them. Her mouth felt like the hottest cavern, all smooth edges and slightly rough when he brushed against her tongue. Pulling back he licked over her lips and moaned at the soft firmness. He leaned back and ran his fingers through her hair and it felt like a river of satin under his hands the individual strands slipping past him in sleek waves.

Mae legs were shaking as Asher worked, she'd never felt something so intense and she'd had some amazing sex in her life. Pulling back he bit her and she screamed as the fire washed over her, rolled her, slid down her like fiery nails of pleasure. The blackness swept over her a delicious embrace she felt rushing up to meet her as she fell. Struggling to shake it off she cried out as she felt him against her entrance. The tip slipped into her and the gentle stretch from the rounded, silken skin made her reach up and grasp Draco holding him to her for a scorching kiss. The angle of his mouth was new and exciting. Asher slipped into her and she pulled back from Draco with a sob. She never felt so full. He started moving against her hard a delicious pain shook her. A deep ache that made her wrap her legs around him feeling his firm, silky skin against her. She was too overstimulated and when his hands gripped her hips a bit tighter she could feel a great pressure building in her. She came so hard when she felt the steamy liquid pour into her coating her walls and washing over her. The darkness overtook her and she went limp against the bed.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Asher. "Well fuck…"

"She'll come to in a minute." Asher was smirking, his eyes sparking with mirth.

Draco winked at Asher, "How about you make me pass out?"

Asher's eyes darkened and Draco shivered at the burning fire there. Asher vanished their clothes with a wave of his hand and reached for him. He moved with a breathtaking swiftness and pressed Draco down onto the bed. The hard planes of his body pressed down into him and Draco could feel every nuance of his skin slide along him. It was like heated and perfectly polished marble stroking him. Asher dipped down and flicked his nipple with his tongue and he jerked at the smooth roughness that ran over him. Draco moaned and ran his hands through his hair feeling the amazing softness against his fingertips. Asher slid down his body trailing his tongue over his abs and it left a fiery trail down him. When he took his cock into his mouth Draco cried out feeling the intense silken heat envelope him. As Asher glided up and down him he shook from the gentle suction feeling his skin tugged every so subtly over his shaft. Swirling his tongue around him he could feel every small bump rubbing him. Asher gripped his hips with a powerful force and Draco thrashed under him trying to push himself into the heat, at the same time pulling away from the intense pressure building in him.

Cumming into Asher's mouth Draco moaned at the sensation of the suckling so much more pronounced. He cried out as Asher brushed his slit with thousands of those tiny bumps. Asher dragged him down the bed and flipped him spreading his cheeks. Draco whimpered as he felt the texture of his tongue running along every pore. When he thrust into him with his tongue he gripped the sheets and sobbed. The pressure was back and he could feel every press against his walls with an intense force that felt like the purest agony. He pressed back against the sensation and the millions of fibres beneath him slid over his skin causing him to shake. When Asher inserted a finger and started to stroke him a brilliant numbness swept through Draco and every cell tingled. The fire rose from the stillness creeping over him in licking flames. The pleasure dragged over him, up and down his body. The other fingers stretching him felt like the most delicious pressure and his insides clenched and unclenched in anticipation. The feeling of Asher's head sliding into him was the purest torture. He could feel the slightest motion and the heavy silk sliding into him. He could feel absolutely everything. The texture of his skin slid inside him brushing his own. Draco cried out over and over again as he thrust digging his hands into the bed actually ripping the bedding. When the hot cum poured into him he could feel the slide of it pressing into him, coating him. Asher leaned over him and bit his shoulder and Draco screamed hot lava devastating his senses. The pressure was crushing him and he was cumming so hard he thought he'd never stop. He could feel the liquid as it flowed up his shaft and left the tip. Asher sucked on the bite and the blackness was dancing at the edges of his vision before he was pushed off the cliff tumbling down end over end into fire. He blacked out.

Asher withdrew from him to met Mae's eyes her mouth in a little 'o'. He winked at her, "Well he did ask me to make him pass out."

Draco came to slivers of his senses returning. He moaned against the bed and tried to move his still over-sensitized body. The tautness of his skin was delicious. He managed to roll over crawling up the bed his breathing ragged. Asher sat beside him and stroked his hair and he shivered from head to toe.

"Holy fuck…" Draco managed his voice was hoarse.

Mae giggled beside him. "So fucking incredible sex makes this package kind of amazing."

Draco managed to nod. He opened his eyes and met Asher's. "You know, I rather love you. That was fucking amazing."

Asher chuckled and dropped down to give him a kiss and a grin, "I rather love you too my childe."

Mae was giving the two a soft smile. They made an absolutely beautiful pair, light and darkness. They both turned to look at her and she blushed at the look in their eyes. That glorious possessiveness was there sliding over her. God, she was lucky. She didn't know what she'd done in a previous life to get this, but damn.

They reached for her and tucked her between them. Asher pressed against her front and Draco spooning her from behind.

Draco spoke, "So about that biting thing you do, the one that makes us cum like we'll never stop… how do you do that?"

"The bite is all about intention. You can fill the person with terror, comfort, love, passion… any emotion you can imagine. It takes time to master it to the point where you can withdraw from a human without killing the person." Asher explained stroking Draco's side.

Draco considered, "What can kill us? Can we killed like that?

Asher shook his head no with a smile.

" How about a stake through the heart? Holy water? Silver? Running water?"

Asher laughed. "The myths about us are truly amusing. It gives the mortals comfort to think it's possible to kill us themselves."

"The only thing that works is decapitation… and someone would have to get close enough to us to do it. Not possible for mortals we're too fast too strong. There is a perspective you'll have when you're old enough, where time seems to slow. You can dodge anything thrown at you if you stay calm. You also have incredible senses. It's impossible to sneak up on you. I've dodged bullets from snipers."

Draco looked over Mae's shoulders with interest, "You'll have to tell us that story sometime." Asher nodded amused.

"What about the killing curse?" Mae asked.

"Nope. Doesn't work against us. We're technically already dead even though your body functions much the same as usual, it's why we blend in so well. Once again, that's if we could be hit in the first place, from a human that is almost impossible."

"About about our emotions. I actually feel more strongly now, like everything is more intense." Draco said.

"Now that is a little quirk about us. Vampires are a very passionate species. But you can also turn your emotions off, just like a switch."

Draco shivered, "I remember that expression on your face from when we had our little chat."

"Little chat?" Mae asked curious.

"Asher threatened to gut me and leave me as carrion if I didn't agree to keep him a secret and leave you two the fuck alone. He had this look in his eyes, ancient, dark, fucking evil. Like demon from hell evil. I nearly shit myself." Draco said reliving the moment with a shudder.

Asher laughed. "I suggest you both practice that expression in a mirror. It is incredibly effective. We can be quite terrifying when we choose to be. Nothing scares a mortal more then something without a soul."

"We don't have souls?" Mae asked a bit startled.

"I am sorry, no. Only humans do. We may still feel but at the core of our nature we are cold, emotionless killing machines that bathe in the blood of others. We take pleasure in hunting the human race and playing with them as they fade. We can feed on terror. Where we tread death follows."

The two of them gulped.

"So torture, a thing?" Mae asked nervous.

Asher petted her. "You'll love it. It's part of your instincts. When you take part in your first hunt you'll understand. I do recall telling you that'd you'd invited a monster into your bed. I was not waxing poetic." He motioned to the corpses in the corner of the room.

"Um… you said you stopped counting how many people you had killed… do you have an estimate though…" Mae asked really nervous now.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say I usually make a few hundred kills in an average year, when I'm not playing in a boarding school…and I am over 16000 years old. It helps a lot that I can apparate… not leave many in the same place… hiding corpses is also incredibly easy with magic."

Mae blanched at the math, "Assuming two hundred a year that's over 3 million!"

Draco's hand shook.

Asher nodded, "To be honest, it's probably is a lot more. I've had a few years where I was quite angry and burned cities to the ground. I've taken part in hundreds of wars in my time. There were years where I took tens of thousands. A battlefield is a beautiful place to play. All the suffering mortals on the brink of death."

"Well that is rather macabre…" Mae managed. "Draco I never did ask you, how many have you killed?"

And here Draco was thinking he had murder issues. "Maybe 100 or so. We were at war. All minus the torture bit."

"Any remorse?"

"No." Draco said.

Asher laughed. "Oh my dear boy, you are quite a good fit for our lifestyle."

Mae shook her head. "I really have to wonder about my taste in men."

The two chuckled.

"Ah my dear, I suspect you will be a beautiful killer. You strike me as the type to take up an art form." Asher said and he petted her hair again.

"Art form…do I even want to ask?" Mae snuggled into Asher a bit more much to his amusement.

"Some of us choose to hone certain talents. Knife play…use of fire, water…dismemberment…magic…slowly eating your prey…among other things." Asher pushed his hips into her suggestively.

Both Mae and Draco paled.

Asher was quite amused and stroked each of their sides. "Don't worry little ones. Your human squeamishness will not last long. You will come to embrace what you are."

Draco swallowed. "Do you have an art form?"

"Knives love, knives." His voice massaged the word.

Draco shuddered. Mae shivered.

"Ah, you two are so very young… I look forward to seeing how you grow as you walk through the ages."

"Umm… speaking of that, do we change as we get older?" Mae asked.

"We grow far more powerful. My magic is unmatched. There are very few magical vampires."

"Do you do a lot of wandless magic?" Draco asked.

"All of my magic is wandless if I wish it. There is no spell I have not mastered. I am also quite adept at making my own spells."

Draco and Mae were impressed.

"Why are there so few magical vampires?" Draco asked.

"Sires are not foolish. They do not like creating those with the potential to be more powerful then them."

"Is that how you killed your sire?" Mae asked.

"Yes, he had no idea I was a wizard when he turned me. I was already a quite skilled at occlumency when I turned, he only knew what I wanted him to."

"Why haven't vampires overrun us if they're so powerful and hard to kill? Why hide?" Draco was curious.

"We keep our numbers low because we don't want to exhaust our food source. We stay hidden not out of fear, but because we do not want to be constantly bothered or have to battle one another. Remember we are territorial. The thought of our power is intoxicating to mortals. We do not share it easily."

"When was the last time you made another vampire?" Mae asked.

"Over 800 years ago. When I found my last mate."

They shook their heads in amazement. "Why take us both?" Mae asked.

Asher ran his hand over them. "Because you desired it. I also am rather fond of Draco as you may have noticed." He winked at the pair.

Mae nibbled on her lip, "What of Blaise and Theo?"

Asher shook his head no. "It is not likely, though I will not deny you. Do you notice that you feel any different love?"

She pondered, when she thought of them the drive to possess them was gone she realized. "What happened?" She asked shocked.

"Your magical bond broke when you changed. Your magic is young and wild still. You were so in need of companions you linked yourself to them without knowing it. They are too young to know what it meant or deny you. I am afraid they no longer think they are in love with you without that binding… though they will still desire you and love you. It just won't be the same."

"I still feel the same about Draco though… even more strongly…"

Asher nodded, "You are actually in love with him."

Mae nodded and Draco squeezed her a little. She looked at Asher, "I still feel the same about you…"

He stroked her hair. "I know."

Mae pondered this turn of events. She felt disappointed. She had thought she was truly in love with them, it had been so intense. She felt a bit foolish too.

"Do not beat yourself up over it love, you are simply too young to fully grasp what you were doing. I do recall we had a conversation about the recklessness of youth."

A small smile crossed her features and she nodded.

Draco stroked her side. "Don't worry, we'll still bed them every chance we get. I am sure they'll survive. You know, they're in love. That's why they're always together."

Mae wasn't really shocked, she saw the way those two looked at one another. "I'm glad they still have each other."

Asher squeezed the pair. "Now enough of all this serious talk… I need you two to try some human food. You're going to love it. So much better with our sense of taste." Asher stood and pulled the both of them up. "We also really need to go clubbing. You're going to love the way music sounds. You can feel it with every fibre of your body. You've both fed so it should be safe for those around you if nothing happens. You should be good for at least a few days. I created a spell to extend the time if something happens. It wouldn't be good for Hogwarts to start missing students over the rest of the school year."

Draco paused, "So… I've heard our kind is really good at seduction."

Asher laughed. "You haven't really listened to yourselves yet, but your voices have the most sensual lilt. Your beauty is incredible. The way you move is like flowing water, you glide through the air. Your scent has the most delicious spice to it. Yes, we are very attractive to humans." He touched both of their faces. "And to one another."

Mae studied his stunning features and nodded. "I thought you were gorgeous before, but the details I can see, it's indescribable…"

Draco turned to her, "I feel exactly the same way." He touched her face. They smiled at one another and Asher watched them with warm eyes. They would make a formidable trio.

"Well, I am going to get dressed for some clubbing… then I'll order up some food. I can't just stand here staring at the two of you for the rest of the night…" Mae winked at them. "And Asher, can you dispose of the corpses, I don't want them stinking up my carpet." He laughed and nodded.

Mae left the two boys to get dressed as she wandered into her closet. She slipped into a dress with a deep v-neck that just brushed the top of her navel. It was a deep blue and had a rather short skirt. She slipped on some matching heels then went to study herself in the mirror, it really was like she'd never seen herself before. She shook it off and tried a bit of wandless magic. She managed to flick her hair up into an intricate up do. She managed the dark, smokey makeup as well. Quite impressed with herself she wandered back into the bedroom. She groaned taking into the two boys. They were both in black jeans that hugged their asses. They both wore tight t-shirts that clung to their delicious frames and had thrown blazers on. Draco was dressed in shades of grey and Asher was in his usual black.

They grinned at her as she approached them. "You two look amazing." She slid her hands down their chests running over their muscles. They each slipped their hands over her.

"Likewise," They said in tandem and smirked at each other.

"OK, food… what do you recommend oh gorgeous sire of mine." Mae lightly dipped her hand just below the waist of Asher's pants and ran her fingers along the skin she found. He grasped her hand.

"Ah, love, keep that up and we won't leave the room." He winked at her. "I highly recommend we do something sinful and order a spread of desserts. You'll thank me."

Mae grinned and summoned a house elf. Shortly there was a spread before them of a huge assortment of sweets, cakes, and even ice cream under a cooling charm.

They sat around the table. "OK," Asher raised a spoon with a bit of ice cream on it. He fed a bite to Mae then Draco.

They both purred. It felt like icy velvet in their mouths, they could taste the layers of flavour, the chocolate was amazing. The hints of mint refreshing. They both opened their eyes and looked at Asher.

"So, basically being a vampire is about a life of hedonism?" Draco asked.

Asher grinned, "Pretty much. Wait until I train the two of you, you'll never feel more powerful. It's a pleasure like nothing else."

"What is involved in our training?" Draco asked

"I make your every movement lethal. I teach you to fight, to use your speed and strength. You'll master every weapon there is, the martial arts. You'll master the powers you've only begin to touch upon." Asher leaned forward and took a bite of cheesecake with a happy sigh.

Draco really liked the sound of it. He could already fight if need be, he hadn't been a Deatheater because he was pretty. But the thought of being walking death was quite appealing.

Asher caught his expression. "And I'll teach you how to hide your emotions. How to slip between the predator you are and your human demeanor. I'll teach you to wear a mask so humans never know what you truly are, what your thinking. It will be nearly flawless."

Draco nodded, "The only reason I knew what you were was from that glimmer in your eyes at the club. I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen it before. Voldemort had a vampire who assisted him. Scary motherfucker."

Asher nodded, "That was an oversight on my part, I was furious."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I could tell, I got quite the chill up my spine."

They snacked on the desserts with sighs and purrs.

"God, I never saw myself as a foodie, but I've changed my mind." Mae said eating a piece of chocolate. The boys chuckled. When they were thoroughly saturated in sugar they followed Asher's lead and made their way to the floo so they could head back into London to club.


	38. Training

The streets they walked were fascinating. The new vampires took in the richness of everything the millions of details they would have never noticed before. How acutely they could feel the wind, the smallest shifts. They could also smell everything.

Mae wrinkled her nose, "I don't even want to know what that is."

Asher chuckled beside her. "It's probably best if you don't."

They actually joined the line outside of a club not having planned for this little excursion, it was a strange feeling. Mae could feel the stares tracing over her body, here every whisper around her. The eyes traced her boys, she could feel the emotions flickering through them. There was a lot of desire and a lot of jealously. They both had their arms linked with hers. One girl was thinking of approaching to talk to Draco. She felt a flare of anger and felt Asher pulling her into his embrace and he started stroking her hair. "Calm my love… no one will take him."

Draco gave them a look curious as to what was going on.

"She can sense another's approach with the intent to seduce you. She is very angry. Territorial and possessive are not always the best traits. Females feel it even stronger then we do." Asher said with humour in his voice.

Mae was gripping onto him trying to calm the rage flowing through her veins. She'd rip that bitches head off and wear her spine as a scarf if she took him. She'd bathe in that bitches blood.

Asher tsk'd, "Such violent thoughts my love, you're broadcasting loud and clear." He looked at Draco, "She's currently envisioning decapitation, wearing a spine as a scarf and frolicking in, and I quote, "that bitches blood.""

Draco raised an eyebrow. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and stroked. "It won't happen gorgeous. Not a chance. I'm yours." She nodded against Asher still trying to stomp down the fury. It took her a few minutes to calm down and Draco dismissing the girl with a icy look.

She managed to shake it off. "Will I always get that pissed off?"

Asher nodded, "You'll learn to control it more easily as time goes on. If I hadn't been holding you you'd have gone on a hunt and acted out those lovely thoughts of yours."

She blinked up at him, "I get what you mean about playing with your food now. Nothing would have made me happier."

Asher chuckled. "You have very creative thoughts my love. It will be amusing to see you hunt."

Draco was amused too, wear a spine as a scarf, that was new. He pitied the girl that threw herself at him. Mae would rip her apart. It was oddly endearing.

The three entered the club and took in the music as it flooded their senses. They could feel every note pour over them and they wanted to follow them through the air. Mae broke out into a huge smile, "That is incredible." The notes were touching her, she could feel the beat vibrating her bones.

Asher nodded, "Some drinks my lovelies?"

They both nodded and the group headed over to the bar. The group ordered a tray of tequila shots at Asher's request.

"We have an outstanding tolerance for substances. Our body naturally neutralizes them almost instantly. You can focus though and let the chemicals settle in your blood. It is very easy to control your level of intoxication once you master it. Sobering is simple as well, just focus and your body will sweep it away." Asher said downing four shots in quick succession.

"No wonder it was impossible to get you to pass out." Draco said a smirk on his face.

Asher laughed and nodded.

Mae did a stack of shots but made a face. "I still don't know why we can't drink something that doesn't make me want to gag."

The two looked at her amused.

"Let us dance, you'll love the feel of movement."

The group made their way to a less crowded spot and let the notes guide them. They flowed together with Mae between them taking turns pressing their bodies against her with the rhythm of the music. They were grace personified.

"Wow…" A girl said watching the trio. Her friends nodded as they watched the boys move. Everything they did was beautiful, sensual. The stunning girl between them was flowing with them and they were both very clearly with her. Their movements were to well matched not to be. She moved with them knowing the lines of their bodies by heart, matching them as they moved their hips against her.

Mae had never felt anything like it. Her body flowed through the air, she could feel the heat radiating from her partners bodies and she moved with the flickers of heat. Every time they made a movement with her it was like she was falling into them. When they touched her it was a fierce jolt of pleasure that slid up her body with the vibrations in the air, in her body.

The girl pondered, "Do you think she'd let me dance with one of them?"

Her friends studied the group as each of the boys took turns pulling the girl into a fiery kiss that sent chills up their spines. "I would go with highly unlikely. I wouldn't." Her friend said taking a sip of her drink. The other girls nodded in agreement. "Not a chance."

A group of boys were watching the girl move. That was probably the hottest thing any of them had seen. The two boys moving with her were clearly very possessive of her with the way they were touching her. "I'm going to ask her to dance when the next song comes up." The one boy nodded at his friends taking a swig of his drink. She was clearly into group sex. He was quite good looking himself, he was sure she'd agree.

The trio moved off to the side for a bit to take a break. "You're right Asher, it's amazing to move like that. It's like I can feel the music touching me, guiding me." Mae said giving him a side hug.

The boys took in the male that approached. He ignored them and addressed Mae. "I was wondering if I could dance with you?"

The boy was reaching to touch her and Draco caught his wrist. The other guy turned to tell him off but there was something in the other boys eyes that made him feel like he'd be dunked in ice water. The chills ran up and down his body.

"Touch her and I'll snap your neck." Draco's voice was eerily calm.

Normally he'd pick a fight, show the little shit who was boss. That look was still there though, something dark glittering at him. Something predatory. He had no doubt the other boy would indeed snap his neck. He raised his hands in supplication and backed away trying to shake off the shiver down his spine.

Asher laughed, "Draco love, you nearly gave that boy a heart attack. I could feel the thrumming over the music."

Draco nodded at him, "I have a strict look but don't touch rule."

Mae giggled and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "OK, how about some more dancing?"

The boy returned to his group shaken. He didn't know what the fuck that was but he felt a bit ill. Like he'd just missed getting hit by a truck.

The trio started to move together again, and worked on drinking enough liquor to down a bear. Just after 1AM a drunk girl made the mistake of wrapping her arms around Draco and suggestively cupping him. Mae hissed and dragged her out of the club and into an alley where she promptly slit her throat with her nails, drank her blood and let her corpse drop to the ground with a thud.

Draco and Asher had followed her out watching as she slammed the other girl against the wall repeatedly shattering her skull and quite a few bones. They watched as the blood poured out as she slit her throat. They watched her lap at it. When she was done she looked at them with blood dripping down her body. She took a finger and delicately licked blood off the digit. Asher smirked and vanished the blood with a flick of his hand. He cast a spell to hide the corpse, no one would find it for a very long time.

Draco was incredibly turned on by her display. The violence was erotic, so fierce. He strode forward, stepped over where he knew the corpse was, and kissed her hard pressing her up against the wall with their tongues duelling. Ripping her panties from her he freed himself and thrust into her over and over again until they both came from the intense sensation.

Asher watched them thoroughly amused. It would take quite a few years for them to get a better grasp of their instincts. There would be rivers of blood at their feet as they aged. Anyone who touched either of them without permission would quite literally lose a hand.

They straightened their clothes and walked back over to Asher. Mae looked up at him, "I was angry again."

Asher and Draco laughed, hard. She linked her arms through theirs again, "You know, I could go for some noodles."

"Of course, love. Murder often works up a bit of an appetite," Asher was grinning at her.

The group wandered into a 24 hour noodle shop and settled in with their bowls of ramen.

"So, when do we get to start training?" Mae asked curious. "I'd like to get a little more creative the next time that happens. I have a feeling it could have been a lot more satisfying if I dragged it out." She tapped her nails against the table something dark flickering in her eyes. She wished she could go back and kill that grasping whore again, slowly. How dare she fucking touch what was hers!

Asher winked at her hearing her thoughts, "We can go and play some after we've finished this rather delicious snack."

"Won't we need to rest soon?" Draco asked.

"No, we could go weeks without sleep and it wouldn't bother us. I just rather like the sensation. It is rather relaxing." Asher said before slurping up some noodles. "What would you two like to learn first? You'll have incredible ease learning from me, your body is built for it, muscle memory flawless. I have quite literally programmed the ability to learn fast into you."

Draco thought, "I rather fancy the idea of learning a martial art."

Mae narrowed her eyes, "I want to play with something very sharp." She was still thinking of how she could have made the little bitch suffer. She hissed a bit.

The two boys looked at her.

Asher raised an eyebrow, "Now, now love… she's already dead as much I know you want to play. We'll find you someone else equally offensive to your sensibilities."

Draco reached out and patted her hand.

Mae nodded. "We have a gym in the palace, a large one. We can train there. Any weapon we need I can get it." A dark smile crossed her features. Oh yes, she would be better prepared next time.

Draco studied her expression. He felt his cock twitch at the look, she looked delightfully wicked.

Asher smirked at the look in Draco's eyes. "Well lovelies, I know a place that is open all night and sells a vast variety of sharp things. It is rather well known for its ability to supply all the toys needed to those such as ourselves."

Mae's eyes flashed again. "We also have a dungeon."

Both boys raised their eyebrows at her. Asher smiled, "Well that will come in handy."

They finished their noodles and Asher apparated them to a dark alley. He led them to a door and knocked three times. Paused. Then knocked two more times.

The door opened and they walked in. A broad man with a bald head and numerous piercings studied the three. The two with Asher were also clearly vampires, they both had that darkness dancing in their eyes. "Asher, wonderful to see you again."

"You as well Michael… We are in need of some new toys. My children," He motioned to the pair, "would like to play."

Michael nodded. His customers had quite the appetites. He led them down a hallway into a large room with racks of weapons. "Please look around and let me know if you need anything. You can place your selections in the box." He motioned to it and left.

Mae let a slow smile spread over her features when she walked down a row sliding her hand along the top of a shelf. She paused. There were dozens of knives on display, all with different curves to their blades and of various sizes. She picked up one that had a delicate curve to the blade, sweeping down. Asher watched her as she studied it, feeling its weight.

"Trailing point love, wonderful for carving." Asher placed his hands on her shoulders. He reached around her and picked up another one, "Hawkbill, perfect for a little evisceration."

Her eyes were dark as she nodded and went and placed the two in the box. Coming back she found a much larger blade she liked. It had a good weight in her hand.

"A rather nice bowie knife love…" Asher nodded in approval. It went in the box.

She picked up a case filled with many much smaller knives.

"For throwing." It went into the box.

Asher looked at the wall and picked up dozens of toys dropping them in the box.

Walking along she came to a wall with much larger weaponry hanging from it. She studied the blades. Picking up one with a handle and a sharp dramatic curve she studied it.

"Sickle." Asher supplied.

Draco was wandering the aisle and stopped a slow smirk sliding over his features. He reached for the sleek black crossbow and aimed it at the wall seeing how it felt. He placed it in the box and went back to browsing. He added a couple of staffs to the pile and some very beautiful katanas that caught his eye. Reaching out he picked up a rather unique looking sword it was long with sharp looking scalloped, serrated edges.

Mae had left the knives and was looking at an array of guns lining the wall and resting in open cases. She picked up an attractive looking handgun and looked at Asher.

"Springfield XD."

She aimed it at a wall feeling it in her hand and went and added to the box with the silencer Asher added. Tapping a finger on her chin she studied the much larger guns. She rather liked the idea of letting that irritating bitch run, get far enough to think she was safe, then smearing her brains on the ground with a well placed shot.

Asher grinned at her train of thought, oh he really, really loved her.

She plucked one from the wall aiming it in the distance again. "I rather like this."

"PSG1, it's a sniper rifle…" He paused and leaned in to whisper by her ear, "You could let her run quite far."

Mae widened her eyes.

"You broadcast your thoughts love…quite loudly when you are plotting someone's death." He chuckled. She kissed him on the cheek and went to select a few more guns that caught her eyes. Asher outright laughed at one. "An Eotech machine gun… I am going to love seeing you figure out what to use that for."

Draco had come over and watched her select things a dark glimmer in her eyes.

She studied a pile of metal balls with interest, she plucked one up.

Asher took it from her and put it back down, "fragmentation grenade… not a good choice unless your planning to blow up something."

Mae considered the idea much to Asher's amusement. He went and gathered stacks of ammunition and placed it in the box.

"Alright my gorgeous children, we should wrap this up and go play." Asher brought Michael back in and motioned to their selections and he gave them their rather hefty total. Mae produced her Palladium card. He pulled out his cellphone and tucked in the square so he could scan it. He nodded when it went through. Asher shrunk their purchases and put them in small bag. They left the shop and apparated back to the palace.

Mae led them to the spacious gym flicking on the lights as they entered. Asher unshrunk their purchases and plucked the staffs from the pile, he tossed one to each of them. "We are going to learn how to use these. Shouldn't take us long."

Asher led them through the the complicated motions them copying him with flawless movements. It wasn't long before they were twirling and striking at each other in a blur. They were beautiful to watch. Their brutal dance poetry in motion. Neither of them was giving an inch expertly dodging the sweeps and thrusts thrown by one another. Asher clapped his hands. "Let's move on my beauties."

Mae grinned, "It's amazing to move like that."

Draco nodded, "Too much fun." Draco felt amazing, so strong, so fast. He felt deadly.

Asher set up a target at the far end of the gym and plucked the box of small knives from the pile. He picked up three, one for each of them. "I am going to hit the middle of that target and you are going to do the same." He showed them how to balance the blade and flick it. His cut through the air with precision piercing the centre of the target. Their's embedded just above and below his hugging it.

"Perfect… Now Draco we are going to learn some martial arts. I can go through dozens over the next few hours."

Asher walked them through thousands of katas and exercises, until they were flipping around the room with a practiced ease. He had Mae and Draco fight. They were elegant in their movements, perfection in their balance. He was amused at their love for flashy flying kicks, back flips, and tumbles.

They stopped at Asher's command. "Now, we're going to learn to use those lovely katanas Draco selected."

Asher started them slowly, until they were speeding through the motions the blades whistling through the air. They battled one another with an elegant ferocity.

Asher let them go at it for half an hour sipping on the cola he'd had a house elf bring up to him. Neither of them was tired, they wouldn't get tired.

When he finished his drink he clapped his hands and they backed away from one another.

Draco was grinning ear to ear, "That was fucking amazing."

Mae nodded bouncing from foot to foot full of energy. "What's next?"

"We love, are going to a firing range so you can use those lovely guns you selected. Draco you'll learn too. I want you two to be able to pick up any weapon and use it like you were born with it in your hand. Bring your crossbow as well."

With a little assistance from Marie they had a shooting range rented out. One that had suitable space for her sniper rifle. They were driven there in their customary limo a bag full of guns at there side. They arrived and the attendant greeted the three. They looked quite young and had a rather impressive arsenal on them. He helped set up the skeets and Asher had them plucking them out of the air with a shotgun. They never missed, no matter how fast he had them released.

The attendant was impressed. He took them to the inside shooting range. Asher showed them each how to load the guns having them copy him. He showed them how to shoot the targets driving a perfect hole through the centre, how to make patterns

The attendant marvelled at their precision. Their execution was completely flawless. They effortlessly followed the one boy's instructions shooting the patterns he instructed them to. They fired rapidly not taking a breath between shots. He was floored. The boy approached him.

"I want your furthest target, we're going to practice." He motioned to the sniper rifle.

The man led them to an area where they could rest their gun and pointed out the target out. "It's about a mile out, you can see the circle on the tree."

Mae didn't need the scope to see it but pretended she did. She followed Asher's instructions feeling and watching the subtle shifts in the wind. The attendant had his own scope out watching the target, the girl fired and hit the middle. He looked at them in disbelief. He watched the blonde boy repeat the action.

"Now my lovelies, we're going to play with Draco's crossbow."

He looked at the attendant. "We need your furthest targets." He nodded and led them to another area. Asher showed them how to load it and shot with a practiced ease hitting the centre of the target far in the distance. Turning he looked at Mae, "Split my arrow."

She lined up the shot and fired her arrow slitting through Asher's.

The attendant had no idea what to think of it.

"Draco, do the same, split Mae's."

Draco lifted up and fired hitting his target causing the arrows to bow into a flower.

"You lot are amazing, really. I don't think I've ever seen better." The attendant said leading them back out to the entrance with their bag of weapons.

"A lot of practice." Asher said nodding at the man. The attendant watched as they slipped back into the limo and disappeared.

"God, Asher… This is incredible…" Mae said with wonder.

"We're not done yet love, we haven't even got into our more, unique skills. We'll get to that once we get further out into the countryside."

Draco was shaking his head. Now he knew what Asher meant by lethal. He was also reflecting on what a total fool he'd been to think he could have taken him down. Where they were amazing, he was effortless perfection.

The limo let them out in the countryside with an agreement to come back in 3 hours and pick them up. Once it was out of sight Asher turned to them, "We are going to have a little race."

"See that sign post, about two miles that way." They followed his finger and nodded. "Run as fast as you can and touch it." They positioned themselves. "Go." They were off like a shot blurring through the air. They touched the target a few minutes later. Asher was already there waiting for them.

Draco was grinning again. That felt effortless, they moved like the wind.

He led them through the woods and pointed to a towering tree. "Now you're going to duck down and jump to the top of the tree. Grab a branch and bring it to me." The two positioned themselves knelt down and felt their body coil they jumped reaching the top in a flash, they each grabbed a branch and landed with a soft thud.

He nodded at them when they handed him the branches. "That was excellent. Only one fault."

They both titled their heads at him a question in their eyes.

"I heard you land." He leapt up grabbed a branch and hit the ground without a whisper.

Their eyes widened.

Asher walked them through the motions, teaching them to move silently, to slip over the ground, to use their energy to cushion them. They repeated their leap and landed without a sound. He clapped his hands.

"Now, there is an interesting skill we have." Asher raised a hand and not long after a pack of wolves appeared circling them. They sat and looked at the group. "We can call other predators to our aid. We also have power over lycanthropes. We can force their change, control them." Asher flicked a finger and the wolves raised their heads in unison and howled. The pair stared at him wide-eyed.

"Draco, I want you to have the pack circle around us to the right. Reach out with your mind touch theirs. Control them with your thoughts."

Draco studied the pack he could feel the whispers of instincts. He surrounded that with his mind and the wolves rose and started to circle them to the right before they sat again. Draco grinned, "OK that is fucking amazing…" Mae repeated his action sending them to circle them to the left.

"Now, there is only one issue with this. The most powerful vampire can wrest control from you if your weaker. If I wanted it, they would attack you and you couldn't stop them, couldn't control them. I will teach you how to read other vampires, gauge their age. You two are well protected, there are not many stupid enough to fuck with me… the last who dared touch one of mine died a very long and painful death… that lesson has not been forgotten, I can be quite vengeful." Asher smiled at them.

"Aren't we good fighters though?" Mae asked.

"You two are evenly matched. I could have killed either of you instantly if I chose to." Asher explained.

They gave him another wide-eyed look.

"Does it really surprise you? You are this skilled and powerful within a day of training with me. Might I add, only because you have me as a sire. We share our talents if we choose to, with our children. I could have left you much, much weaker. Always remember, I've had over 16000 years to learn, to grow."

"It's so hard to wrap my head around that…" Mae said shaking her head.

"Time will move differently for you now. The ages will slip past, soon you'll have walked the earth for hundreds of years and wonder where the time has gone. You'll see the future as an endless stream of years, ever moving forward without a destination. At a point, time becomes meaningless." Asher spoke with those ancient eyes.

The pair felt horribly out of their depth. What did you say to a being that had walked the earth for so long? When he was playful he seemed so young and carefree, like anyone else their age. Then he was this, this ancient creature with the voice that reverberated through their bodies.

"You still seem surprised by my different sides. I am what I choose to be. I can wear any mask I want, give you any impression of me I want you to believe. You will learn this too as you age."

The pair nodded at him a familiar chill running up and down their spines.

"Now, there is one other thing I want to make sure I teach you before we go." He wandlessly conjured a basket of eggs. "You must learn to have perfect control over your strength." Asher looked at Draco, "You saw how easily Mae crushed that girl." He looked between them both, "You do not to want to accidentally kill Theo or Blaise."

They both shuddered.

He started tossing eggs at them having them move them around until they stopped breaking them with their motions. They learned to move with featherlight touches, balanced that with crushing rocks. They learned the range of their strength, how to hold themselves back. It took them over an hour to master the skill. Until Asher was happy with them. He smiled at the pair pleased.

"Now, I think we should return and catch our ride back into the city." He gave them a beautiful smile full of light. They both sighed as they studied him. They ran back returning to their previous spot.

Once they had returned to the palace they took a shower and crawled into bed together, Mae nestled between the two boys. She cuddled into Draco's chest as Asher wrapped himself around her from behind. "You know, I really love you two…"

"We love you as well…" Asher stroked her hair and Draco made a sound of agreement pulling her more tightly against him. They slept long and they slept well.


	39. Roofie

When they awoke it was nightfall. Draco rose first and studied the pair in the bed with him. They were both truly breathtaking and he felt his heart swell as he thought about the fact that they were his. That they would be able to spend lifetimes together. He thought of his new powers and marvelled. He could feel the coil of strength in himself and he felt ready for anything.

He rose from the bed and stretched. It was good to exist. There was a curious feeling in him though, a quiver of something that he couldn't identify. It wasn't anger exactly, more like a an unpleasant tension scratching at his nerves. Asher rose helping Mae from the bed. Asher studied Draco's puzzled expression.

"You need to hunt, that's what your feeling." Asher explained walking to him and kissing his neck. "The tension will get worse the longer you go without it. Mae here already had her little hunt so she'll be good for awhile."

Mae studied them. She went and hugged Draco stroking her hands down his back trying to soothe some of the tension she could see in him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"It looks like we'll be going clubbing again. They are one of the best places to hunt. So many foolish intoxicated mortals who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. It really rather makes the hunt better, the rage." Asher lightly scraped his fangs along Draco's throat hugging him from behind.

They dressed. Mae chose a low riding black leather miniskirt and black crop top from her selection of clothes. She added some black heels and let her hair fall down her back in soft smooth bouncing curls. Her make up was dark and smokey again.

The boys were both in black slacks. Draco had a white button down shirt on with the collar undone and the sleeves rolled up. An expensive Rolex on his wrist. To her surprise Asher actually had on a pale blue button down with black detailing. She clapped her hands together and studied Asher. "Colour!" He flashed his Rolex at her and it had a blue face. "More colour!"

The pair laughed as she went to Asher and pulled him down for a kiss before turning to Draco and doing the same. Like the previous night they apparated into a clubbing district and studied the lines. One club caught their interest and they joined the line. Mae kept her arms wrapped around both of their waists smiling as the two of them chatted with her. She could feel the envious stares again but her rage wasn't as bad. As long as none of them actually touched Draco or Asher inappropriately she was sure she could keep for gutting anyone.

Asher dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "The reason you can handle it better is you've already hunted." He looked at Draco, "You on the other hand…" Draco was giving a man a death glare as he ogled Mae. His eyes were cold and had a fierce darkness dancing in them. "At least wait until we've had a few drinks." Asher chuckled.

They entered the club and moved over to the bar. Mae looked at Asher, "Order that nasty tequila again and I'll bite you."

He kissed her cheek, "Is that a promise love?"

She kissed him back in the same manner. "No tequila." She wrinkled her nose.

Asher nodded and gave her an amused smile taking in the cute expression she was making. Asher ordered her girly shots. Pineapple upside-down cake ones. They were delicious and still quite effective.

Mae delicately sniffed one must to the two boys amusement. A guy down the bar was studying her. Stunning. He downed his drink. He'd definitely have to have her later. Reaching into his pocket he fingered the pills he was carrying.

Draco could feel the look and he studied the man studying her. He could sense his dark thoughts and he felt a rush of anger. He'd disembowel the motherfucker. Wrap his intestines around his throat and choke him with it.

Asher raised an eyebrow at Draco's internal rant. "Clearly Mae is not the only one with creative thinking…" He laughed as Draco shot him a dark look. "Temper, temper love, we've only just begun drinking." He leaned forward and placed a placating kiss on Draco's lips before pulling back and taking another shot.

Draco shoved down his rage with a good deal of effort. He did a dozen shots in quick succession and they ordered another tray.

Two girls had their eyes wide as they watched the beautiful boy with black hair kiss the equally beautiful blonde boy. "That's just sinful that those two are together… what a loss…" The one girl commented.

They both raised their eyebrows as they watched each of them kiss the girl between them. The blonde was whispering in her ear and stroked the side of her face. The black haired boy dipped down and nipped at her throat saying something to her.

"Wow…" The two girls looked at one another. "We need to find that arrangement." They dramatically fanned themselves.

Mae was slamming back shots like nobodies business. It was fucking hard to get a buzz now. She hadn't mastered letting the alcohol settle into her system.

She looked up at Asher and gave him a pleading look and he laughed and kissed her pulling back amused. He held her face in his hands, "Focus on the flow of your blood, the sound, the feel… vision the molecules entering the bloodstream, give them permission to settle."

Mae nodded, closed her eyes, and concentrated. It was hard envisioning the chemical sliding into her bloodstream. She eventually managed to feel a bit of pleasant warmth, she found if she concentrated she could increase it a bit. She opened her eyes and gave Asher a grin. He gave her a peck on cheek.

Draco was much better at letting the alcohol settle in his system and was feeling good. The booze helped a bit with the tension he was feeling. He could really go for some coke though… where was Theo when you needed him.

Mae really had to pee. "I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a minute." She slipped away from them and disappeared into the crowd. Asher and Draco moved together making it clear they were a couple to deter the females that were eyeballing she was returning a boy grabbed her and tried to pull her into a dance his hands sliding over her ass. She grabbed him by the throat and pulled him down to eye level with her nails digging into his neck. Her eyes were dark and deadly. "Fucking touch me again and I'll rip your cock off and feed it to you."

Asher could see the interaction and raised an eyebrow. He put a restraining hand on Draco's arm. "She is handling it quite well. She just threatened to remove his favourite appendage and feed it to him."

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. God, he loved her.

The boy was terrified. What the bloody fuck? Her eyes were fucking scary and her nails were digging into his throat. He didn't doubt for a minute that she'd follow through on her little threat. When she released him he ducked back into the crowd hightailing it out of there.

Mae returned to her boys an annoyed look on her face. Draco looked down at her, "Remind me not to make you angry love…"

"I need another drink… and some coke… where is Theo when you need him…"

Draco laughed, "My thoughts exactly gorgeous."

They worked their way through several more trays of shots before they hit the right level of intoxication to head to the dance floor.

Mae stayed between the two of them avoiding the occasional hand that tried to reach for her and pull her into a dance.

Draco was glowering, "I swear the next person to fucking do that is going to lose a fucking hand."

Asher laughed, "Nothing so public love, save your little dismemberment impulses for the privacy of our home."

Mae pressed against Draco's chest her hands resting on his hips as Asher moved behind her his hands sliding up and down her waist. They moved together quite suggestively to the beat of the music. They attracted quite a few looks.

Mae left the two to dance together to grab another drink at the bar. She noticed instantly when the prick beside her slipped a pill into her drink. Oh, he was going to die and quite fucking painfully. She'd give him to Draco. She turned to the man and gave him a bright smile and he grinned at her. She downed the drink in front of him instantly neutralizing the pill as it entered her system. She took his hand and led him next to Draco and Asher pretending she didn't know them. She began dancing with him. She had a little conversation with Asher in her head and he relayed it to Draco.

'Asshole slipped a roofie in my drink. I want him dead."

Draco was furious. Asher watched his eyes go a steely grey flickering with black when he told him what Mae had said. Draco leaned into Asher, "Tell her to lure him out. I am taking him home with us, he's going to beg me to kill him."

Asher relayed the message and Mae gave the man with her a brilliant smile and pretended to wobble a bit. He leaned into her his lips brushing her throat, "Do you wanna get out of here sweetheart? I know a great place nearby."

She gave him a nod and a pretty smile her eyes sparkling. Inside she was chuckling with a dark humour. Maybe she let Draco give her a turn. She did have those lovely knives. Asher would surely teach her a few things.

Mae took the man's hand and led him towards the exit. Draco and Asher trailing after them. Once they were out of the club the man led her into a dark alley, a very bad idea. She knocked him out with a quick blow and Draco picked him by the scruff of his neck. They flicked through apparation points until they were back at the palace and Mae led them down to the dungeon.

Draco put the man in shackles hanging him from the centre of the room. Asher left and came back with an assortment of very sharp things resting them on the table beside them. He also had a lighter with him.

With a flick of his hand Asher revived the man fully sober.

His eyes flicked to the girl he had drugged and took in his situation. "What are you doing? What the fuck?" He struggled a bit and the three watched him amused.

Mae approached him her eyes dark. "I would like to introduce you to my mates." Draco and Asher stepped forward so he could see them better. Their eyes were glittering with a poisonous look.

"What the hell bitch?" He tugged against the restraints.

She circled him running a nail over him leaving a thin trail of blood behind. He jerked and swore at her. "You made a very big mistake drugging me. Not only was it ineffective it is going to get you killed."

"What the hell are you talking about? Fucking slut."

"Mmm… such a mouth on you…" She turned to Draco. "At some point, when we get bored of his screams, remove his tongue."

She tapped the man with her nail and he glared daggers at her. "I am going to let you in on a little secret." Tilting her head up she flashed her fangs at him with a smile. "Vampires are very real and you just fucked with one."

"Get away from me you crazy bitch."

"Oh, I am happy to oblige. Draco?"

Draco moved forward his eyes dancing with shadows. He studied the man, "I am going to make you beg for me to kill you."

"Motherfucker, stay the fuck away from me."

He looked at Mae, "That's cute, I think you made a good call on the tongue thing." She winked at him. Draco wandered over to the table of shimmering knives. He picked up one with a sleek pointed blade. He put it back down. He fingered the lighter. He lifted up a sharp incredibly skinny pointed blade, more like a a long thin spike then anything else.

The man was watching him. Draco liked the spike. He wandered back over the man and slowly circled him ignoring his curses. "You really are a sad piece of shit…" Draco said letting the man catch the glimmer of his fangs when he spoke. He leaned forward and licked his cheek. "But I bet you blood is delicious."

"God, the lot of you are fucking crazy, get away from me, you fuckers are going to jail for this!"

Asher and Mae pulled up chairs and settled in to watch. A house elf appeared and brought them each the hot cocoa they had requested. "Draco love, do let me know if you want one." She raised her cup to him.

Draco lightly ran the blade down the man's chest giving him the lightest touch along his shirt."Only if it has little marshmallows. Then we can talk."

Mae giggled.

Draco tapped the blade against the man's chest. "Asher love, I would like to learn a new skill. Where are some good places to stab that are horrifically painful but will not kill him".

Asher grinned and stood with his hot cocoa. He walked over and tapped a place on the man's stomach. "You'll just miss the major internal organs if you slip it into here at a slightly downward angle." He demonstrated with his hand.

"Fuck, get the fuck away from me you sick fuckers."

Draco met his eyes and drove the blade into him at the perfect angle and he screamed. Draco slid it back out very slowly and the man screamed again. He leaned down and licked the wound. "I was right, delicious."

The man's eyes were wide, now terrified. "Let me go, fuck… you are fucking crazy."

Asher pointed out another spot and Draco stabbed the man again. Asher repeated the process several more times before Draco backed away and went back to the table. He wiped the blade off with a cloth and set it back down ignoring the man's sobs.

"Asher, do tell me how to do a wandless crucio."

"You're powers are amplified now. Feel the magic flowing through you and push it into a focal spot. Use your mind to focus just like you would with a wand. Target one spot on him and let it go."

Draco studied the man and he met his eyes.

"Fuck, man, god, fuck… let me go…"

Draco raised his hand and focused. The man started to scream and thrash. He screamed and screamed. He held it. Draco released him and the man was panting and sobbing. He turned to Asher, "Quite useful, thank you." He looked at Mae, "Love would you like to remove his shirt."

She stood her eyes dancing with humour. "Of course, we know what he wanted, I am happy to oblige." She met the man's eyes as she started to unbutton his shirt, "This is what you wanted wasn't it, to have me undress you… then what was the plan, fuck me when I was unconscious?" She pulled the shirt from him purposely digging her nails into some of the stab wounds making him scream again. Meeting his eyes she licked her fingers clean before moving back.

"God, let me go, you're all fucking insane." His voice was hoarse.

Draco went to the table and picked up the lighter. He went to the man and fiddled with it as he met his eyes. The man was watching him his eyes wide. Draco flicked it so it lit and held it to his side. He screamed as the flesh burned, as white hot agony poured over him. Draco repeated the process over and over again until his body was a riot of small blistering burns.

Mae wrinkled her nose, "Smells like someone left the meat in the oven too long." The two boys chuckled. Mae snapped her fingers and a house elf reappeared. A moment later it was back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She tossed it to Draco. "Those wounds are looking nasty, you should probably clean them."

The two boys gave her an appraising look. Draco poured the alcohol into one of the stab wounds and the man thrashed and screamed. "Hmm, you're right love, can't let anything get infected, nasty business." He repeated the process pouring the alcohol over his body. It slid into the wounds and the man couldn't stop sobbing.

Mae stood and stretched, "I vote on a ten minute break, who wants s'mores?" The two boys nodded grinning at her. The house elf came back a few minutes later with the tray of snacks. They sat nibbling on them studying the man as he begged for them to let him go.

"You know, I am very curious about biology. I wonder what his liver looks like, you know, up close and personal." Mae tapped a finger on her chin before taking a bite of her s'more.

The man's eyes went wide. "Look just let me go, I won't fucking tell anyone I swear…"

Mae looked at him. "It's cute how you think you're getting out of here alive." She licked some chocolate off her finger.

Draco and Asher were watching the interaction amused. Draco leaned forward, "You know hun, it's quite hot when you're so casually evil, I like it." She winked at him and stood, wandering over to the knives, she held one up for Asher's inspection. "This is the one you said was good for gutting someone isn't it?"

"Spot on love." Asher winked at her.

The man was pleading with them.

Mae tapped the knife against her palm. "You know, I watched a surgery on TV once, you can open someone up and pull out their intestines, won't kill them." Mae studied the man her eyes glittering with that inhuman look.

"Fuck, you've got to be insane… fuck… fuck… bitch just let me go…"

Mae laughed. "You know, we're not insane, we're just not human. We've told you that. You are rather slow aren't you." She bared her fangs at him.

Asher was chuckling and Draco was picking a piece of lint of his shirt looking amused.

Draco stood and pulled her into a deep kiss. He released her, "I vote we lay him down and see if your little TV show was accurate."

"Sounds like a plan gorgeous." Mae gave him a peck on the cheek.

Asher flicked his hand and the man was free from his restraints and pinned back down to the ground. He cried out when the cold stone hit the wounds on his back. Mae passed Draco the knife and sat down cross legged beside the man. She stroked her hand through his hair in a soothing manner. Asher and Draco were looking at her with interest. "You know, it really is a pity you were such a complete asshole, you could have lived a full life." She stroked his hair a little more, "Being a rapist isn't really a good hobby for humans…" She suddenly gripped his hair hard and ripped it from his scalp, he screamed. She brushed her hand off on his chest sat back and nodded at Draco.

"God, I am begging you, just let me go…fuck…please…" He was sobbing again.

Mae giggled, "So cute…"

Draco kneeled beside him and rested the knife against his stomach. The man increased his begging. Draco slit him open from just above his public bone to just below his pectoral muscles. The man screamed and screamed. He couldn't thrash, he was pinned down. Draco dug his fingers in grabbing a hold of the slick squishy tubing he found, he started to withdraw it through the slit he made. He slowly pulled it free letting it pile onto the floor beside him.

"Fuck…." The man screamed, "God…no…"

Draco fingers slid over the slick flesh. Running his hand along it he squeezed it experimentally. He twisted it a bit, tugged on it, rolled it between his fingers.

The man let out a long keen… screamed again and again.

Mae tapped the man on the nose, "We're waiting for you to beg us to kill you… we can be very creative…" She looked at Draco, "About that liver, open him up, I'm curious as to what it looks like."

Draco repositioned the knife and slit sideways this time, he peeled him open. Mae leaned forward and poked the organ feeling its firm but slick texture. "It's bigger then I thought it would be." She poked it again.

"God…fuck… I can't take it…kill me…just fucking kill me…"

The three smirked at him. Draco smiled down at him meeting his eyes, he let what he was shine through. The darkness glowed in his eyes, the predatory look was terrifying to the man.

"Kill me… just kill me… I am begging you just fucking kill me…"

"As you wish." Draco titled his head and bit him and the man screamed as he drained him. Draco pulled back when his heart stopped beating.

Mae stood and offered Draco a hand up. He stood.

Mel tapped her foot, "Well that was messy." She wiped her hand on her shirt.

Asher laughed. Oh, his mates played so well together.

With a few spells and a bit of apparation the room was neat and tidy in no time. They left the knives neatly laid out on the table, they would need them later.

Once they were back in the bedroom they slipped into their pajamas. Mae straightened out her Hello Kitty tank top and plopped on the bed. The two laid down on either side of her. "Draco, are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Mmmm…much better. That was quite refreshing." Draco rolled over and rested his head on her chest. She stroked his hair.

Asher moved closer and snuggled up to her side putting an arm over her stomach. "Ah, there are so many ways to kill someone. You two will still be experimenting a century from now."

The two of them made a happy sound.

"So what are our big plans for when we crawl out of bed?" Draco asked nuzzling his head against her.

"I know it's a bit odd, but I was thinking we could hit a casino. I am curious as to how good we'll be at poker." Mae supplied enjoying the silky texture of Draco's hair.

Asher chuckled, "Very."

The three curled up under the blankets and fell to sleep their breathing synchronized.


	40. Reading People

Mae woke first and slid a hand down Draco tracing the curve of his back. She rested her hand in the small of his back lightly tracing the dimples there. Happy she let a gentle smile cross her features opening her eyes to study his face. His eyes were open and met her's. He was giving her the same smile. Dipping forward she met his lips moaning at the soft but firm texture and the sweep of his hot tongue into her mouth. He stroked her tongue with a gentle motion slipping his hand up her tank top to stroke her waist. She could feel Asher stir and he placed light kisses on the back of her neck letting his tongue just flick out to tease the skin. She pushed her bottom more firmly against him as she pulled Draco against her so he was tightly holding her. Asher rubbed against her bottom and she could feel the firmness of her erection pressing into her. Draco did the same from the front and she moaned against Draco's mouth at the sensation. Asher gently slid his fangs over her neck leaving a small trail of blood which he licked. She shuddered at the sting and the fire it stroked in her.

The three rose from the bed to stand, they studied one another. Asher adored her slightly ruffled appearance and reached for her pulling her into a kiss. There was that faint coppery taste on his breath and she gripped him to her running her nails very lightly down his back. Draco came behind them and reached down slipping his hands up her tank top until he could pull it over her head. Asher groaned at the feel of her bare breasts pressing against his chest and dipped to her neck sucking lightly. Draco knelt and tugged down her shorts tossing them aside. Her ran his tongue up the back of her thigh and lightly nipped at her backside and she shivered. Massaging her with his hands he used his thumbs to part her and slipped his tongue out to flick over her puckered hole, dipping his tongue inside pushing up into her. Thrusting his tongue in and out he pulled back occasionally to give her firm licks.

Asher slipped down her body his tongue trailing between the swell of her breasts and along her stomach. Kneeling he encouraged her to spread her legs further. He joined Draco and started licking her running his tongue up and down her slit. Dipping inside her flicked up and touched her clit with his tongue swirling over the small nub.

Mae slid her hands through Asher's hair and let her head fall back, the feeling of the two tongues working on her was intense. Asher lightly parted her with his fingers and ran deep sweeps over her. He flicked his tongue over her until she was pressing her hands more firmly against him encouraging him to increase his ministrations. He mouthed her and slid his tongue back and forth.

Draco slowly slid a finger into her sliding it in and out preparing her. When she was moaning and pressing back against him he added a second, then a third. When she was ready he stood and slipped his hands around her and cupped her breasts lightly flicking his fingers over her nipples. He took one hand and worked himself into her allowing her to adjust to the sensation.

Asher stood nipped at her neck and slid into her from the front. He could feel Draco already inside her and the two boys started to move in tandem. Mae was overwhelmed by the sensations, their hands were sliding over her body and the pressure in her body made her tremble. Both Draco and Asher dipped down running their fangs along her neck and she moaned at the sensation. The boys leaned over her shoulder and kissed one another and she felt a flood of wetness, it was so hot to watch those two together. To know they were slipping their tongues into one another.

They were increasing their thrusts and she clung to Asher's back digging her nails in. Asher groaned at the sensation as he felt the nails pierce his back. He pulled from Draco and dipped down and bit her neck. She cried out and came clenching around Asher. The two boys gave a few more solid thrusts and came into her gripping her to them. They slipped from her the both of them dropping kisses along her body gently flicking her with their tongues.

"Mmm… now that is a good way to wake up…" Mae pulled them both against her front reaching up to kiss one then the other.

"Indeed it is love, perhaps we should shower, and then go see how well we gamble…" Asher met her eyes and then turned to Draco kissing him again. She watched as flashes of their tongues stroked each other, how they gripped each others slim hips, and she moaned. They both turned to her a mischievous glimmer in their eyes.

"You two are definitely evil…" She squirmed a bit. They both nodded at her then herded her into the bathroom for a shower.

When they emerged Mae wandered into her closet. What to wear when bleeding a casino dry? She selected a cashmere sweater that was long and had a dramatic cowl which slipped down leaving one of her shoulders bare. To match the heather grey of the sweater she selected a pair of dark grey leggings and slipped on some black booties with spiked heels. She pushed up the sleeves of the sweater and selected a series of diamond tennis bracelets and slipped them onto her wrist. With a flick of her hand her hair was falling in a sleek waterfall down her back and she gave herself soft makeup which made her features look extra innocent.

She wandered back into the bedroom and sucked in a breath as she took in the pair. They were both in suits. Draco was in a dark grey. The slacks hugged him perfectly and the white shirt looked crisp. He'd left the collar and jacket undone giving him a purposely casual but sexy appearance. He'd switched his Rolex out for another in white gold with a grey face. Asher took her breath away. The perfect tailoring accented his sleek body. He had on dark grey slacks with a matching vest over a white shirt with a blue silk tie. He wore a long grey British style double-breasted jacket that perfectly underscored the perfect T-shape of his body. She noticed the flash of the silver Rolex on his wrist. "God, you two look gorgeous… we need to dress up more…"

They both dipped down and kissed her pulling back to smirk at her. She ran her hands down each of their chests and shivered.

Asher winked at her, "I say we head down to Monte Carlo." The pair nodded and took the floo working their way to the city.

When they arrived at the casino Mae went to an ATM and pulled out 10,000 Euros to get them started. She tucked it into her designer bag and they wandered around a bit circling a poker table. Asher hugged her from behind, "Before we move to the high roller table we should practice a bit. See how good you two are at reading people's eyes, intentions. Your senses will make this infinitely more easy. Tip, watch their eyes for reflections, you can actually see their cards at the right angle."

Draco winked at Asher, "That sounds like fun."

Mae let Draco go first to see if she could study those at the table and read them. Draco slipped the dealer the 10000 and a stack of chips were slid in front of him. The others at the table nodded at him.

Mae rested her hands on Draco's shoulders and squeezed before her and Asher moved to circle the table so they stood behind the dealer an appropriate distance back a bit to give the players enough space. Asher wanted to watch the others eyes and see how Draco did. Asher kept Mae with her back pressed against his chest his arms around her. He whispered in her mind, 'Before the end of each hand, you'll tell me who is going to fold. I'll help you with understanding the body language.'

Draco was already a master of the poker face and he was exceedingly good at reading people even before his change. Now, with him able to observe the tiniest shifts in body language and eyes it was like the other players were reading their cards to him. It amused him how the others clearly underestimated him due to his obvious youth.

He won a lot of money. He occasionally lost a hand to make it not too obvious just how unnaturally good he was.

Asher was whispering in Mae's mind. 'Do you see how the man in the red shirt's pupils just dilated a fraction… what does that mean?'

She studied him. 'He has an OK hand, not great I would say two or three of a kind.'

'Look at the reflection in his eyes. Are you correct?'

Focusing in she smiled, 'Three of a kind.'

They repeated the process for well over two hours Asher flooding her mind explaining the subtlest shifts in body language. The way someone breathed, the way they held their hands, the flutter of their lashes. There were a thousand slivers of emotion that when read could tell you exactly what the person was thinking. Mae marvelled as she learned. No wonder it seemed like Asher was able to read minds. She had no idea how much people gave away even when they thought they had a blank expression. Except Draco, he was perfectly still, his face emotionless, with purposely blank eyes. Occasionally he would move in very deliberate ways making the others think what he wanted.

When Draco left the table they had ten times the amount of money he started with. He cashed in his chips and slipped the stacks of 500 Euro bills into Mae's bag. Draco smiled at the pair. "How about some lunch? Robbing people blind makes me hungry."

The two laughed and headed into one of the restaurants.

Mae was feeling surprisingly ravenous and she told Asher. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmmm… it appears you need to feed again… it's a bit surprising but with your youth not unheard of. We'll find you someone to eat in awhile. But first, how about some pasta?" He tapped the menu.

The two shot Asher an amused look and they ordered. Mae ordered a pile of spaghetti with meatballs, Draco asked for a tasty looking lasagna, and Asher helped himself to some fettuccine alfredo. Mae nibbled on a meatball and sighed. She met Asher's eyes, "This isn't going to make me fat is it? I'm not used to being so bloody hungry."

Asher laughed and Draco chuckled. Asher shook his head, "Your metabolism is perfection, you will never change no matter what you do. Your body keeps in perfect balance."

Mae grinned, "Oh my god, that's incredible. I have a mad love of sweets but I very rarely indulge." She tapped her fingers on the table envisioning licking whip cream off the two boys, maybe some chocolate sauce.

Asher raised an eyebrow at her and leaned forward a bit, "That my dear sounds delicious."

Draco looked between the two and Asher turned to Draco and winked at him. "She's envisioning how tasty we would be with whip cream and chocolate dripping down our bodies."

Draco turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Anytime love, anytime."

She met his eyes and licked her lips before going back to nibbling on the meatball. Draco shifted a bit in his seat and Asher cast an amused look between the two.

Mae managed to eat half of the plate which was quite impressive. Draco smirked at her, "I guess there will be no more stealing off our plates."

She waved a finger at him, "Nope, I still plan to, how else am I going to sample everything."

The two smiled at her shaking their heads a bit.

"You have no idea what a girl fantasy it is to be able to eat what you want and not gain an ounce. It's like the best thing in the world. Any girl would literally kill to have that ability." Mae winked at them.

Asher grinned, "Well, you certainly made that bargain."

"I regret nothing." Mae said smirking at them.

The two chuckled.

Draco got the cheque and the boys stood. Asher looked at Draco, "So what do you say we watch Mae devastate the wallets of the unlucky folks that sit at the same table as her."

He nodded and gave Asher a quick kiss. "I think that sounds brilliant."

Mae giggled, "If there are girls at the table, you two will make an excellent distraction."

"We are more then happy to assist you darling." Asher dipped down and kissed Draco and she grinned. She took both their hands and they headed back to the casino floor to find a table that looked interesting. Mae found one with a mix of men and women and joined them. Asher and Draco both dropped a kiss on her lips before going to stand a respectable distance behind the dealer wrapping their arms around each other's waists. That raised a few eyebrows. Mae took 10,000 out of her purse and received her stack of chips.

Asher guided Draco through the thousands of slivers of emotion, perfecting what he could already do.

Mae studied the set of the others shoulders, listened to their breathing, read eyes when she could, watched how they held cards. It was actually was not difficult to figure out who was going to fold and when, it was like they were whispering to her what they had with every shift they made. Mae noticed the younger woman on the one side of the table had a pretty good hand. She wondered if she could make her make a mistake. 'Asher love, woman in the blue shirt, do distract her, her hand is far too good.' Asher chuckled in her mind and nodded to her, he relayed the message to Draco and he winked at her.

The pair met the women's eyes and Draco ran a suggestive hand down Asher's body before turning to give him a deep kiss. They looked back at her and she was hotly blushing her eyes sparkling with interest. Draco and Asher teased her with looks and she lost the hand quite quickly. Mae had trouble hiding her smirk as she looked down at her hand, it really was too funny. In many ways she was used to their striking beauty, others were still devastated by it when they had the chance to interact with them, have it focused on them. She further distracted the men at the table giving them coy looks and using her beauty to her advantage. It was too easy to throw them off their game.

Mae left the table with twenty times the money she had sat down with. They went and cashed it in and added it to their growing pile.

Asher winked at the pair, "You two fight dirty, I like it." She pinched his bum and he laughed capturing her hand and pulling her to him for a long kiss. He pulled back, "I think you two are more then ready for the high roller suite. I'll play too, I rather fancy getting myself getting myself a new BMW."

Draco gave him a curious look and Mae grinned.

Asher smiled, "It's a rather beautiful car. While I like us getting driven around, I do enjoy driving myself."

Draco nodded, "I think I'd like to learn that too. I am surprised, but I am getting rather fond of the muggle world with all the time we've been spending there."

Mae poked his side, "Will wonders never cease."

He gave her a sly smile before lifting her off the ground and playfully kissed her throat.

She kicked her feet a bit. "Put me down," she was smiling, "we're attracting stares…"

Draco laughed and gave her a little spin, "Not a chance love, let them look." He did set her back on the ground though and gave her a thorough kiss.

Two older women were watching the trio interact. "Ah, to be young again…" The other woman nodded her eyes sweeping over the stunning group with a sigh.

They went to find a casino attendant and were led to a room with a minimum bid of 10,000 Euros once they flashed their cash.

Asher instructed them, 'We'll take turns winning and tossing in a few losses here and there. I'll let you know when it's your turn. I'm not walking out of this casino with less than two million.'

The two grinned at him and nodded. They were led to the table once Mae handed them each a stack of 100,000. The older men studied the young group joining their table and watched the girl hand out the cash. It would be like taking candy from a baby, but if they wanted to lose it was up to them.

Asher was up first and cleared 80,000 with ease. Draco went next pulling 90,000. Mae won the next hand and pulled 60,000. They repeated the process occasionally losing a bit but always coming out ahead. They made there 2 million and a little more before they retired from the room.

Asher stretched, "I kind of love doing that, it's rather amusing. It's so fun to be underestimated." The pair nodded with smirks. "So my loves, how about that someone… I imagine your still hungry." He nodded at Mae.

Mae nodded, "The casino has a nightclub. Let's buy me something more suitable to wear we'll grab a room and head out for a hunt."

The group wandered into a women's clothing shop and Mae tried on a few dresses for them. They nodded at a dangerously short red dress with a halter top that showed off the sleek line of her back. She grabbed some matching heels and they went back to the casino. They rented a suite for Mae to change in and as a suitable location to grab a few people from. She flicked her hair into tousled waves with the dark, smokey makeup she liked. Asher worked with his suit and made it look a bit more casual but still sharp.

"Ready to dance?" Mae said slinging her arms around their waists. They nodded. "Ready to find someone dumb enough to touch what's mine?" They both grinned at her and nodded. "Excellent." She patted both of their bottoms and they left the room trailing after her with amused smiles on their faces.


	41. Torture for Two

They arrived at the club and headed to start their usual ritual of drinking each other under the table. Mae cuddled into Draco's arms and looked at Asher, "Keep the beverages tasty," he winked at her and ordered a tray of nuts 'n berries. They raised their glasses to one another and downed the shot. Mae licked her lips and leaned forward and kissed Asher, "Very, very tasty." She ran her tongue along his lips, "Especially on you." He slipped a hand down her back and squeezed her backside. They consumed a ridiculous number of shots before heading out to the dance floor. They kept together but left a little space between them, they were both clearly dancing with her but toned down the possessiveness. They wanted to lure someone to them.

A pair of girls were watching the three dance. "I bet we can grab their attention away from her. She's not that pretty." The girl wrinkled her nose up stuffing down her jealously. Her friend nodded and worked their way over to them. One girl slipped her arms around Asher and Mae saw red, but managed to stuff it down. Oh, she would play, and she would play long. When the second one pulled Draco from her she clenched her fist drawing blood.

Asher could smell it. 'Calm my love… it is only a game… we won't ever leave you…'

She gave a sharp nod and kept dancing trying to remind herself over and over that it was a game. They'd both be dead by sunrise. She'd crucify the girl groping Asher, drive some silver spikes into her hands, teach her a lesson about touching. The other one slid her hand over Draco's backside. Her eyes flickered black. Oh, she was going to fucking lose those hands. Then she'd bury that bitch alive. She only needed to feed on one.

Asher quirked an eyebrow at her thoughts thoroughly amused. He transmitted her thoughts to Draco and he raised an eyebrow taking in her nearly black eyes. He shivered a little and almost felt sorry for the little whore groping him. Almost.

The girl in Asher's arms tried to pull him down for a kiss and he resisted. His mate would gut her on the dance floor. Mae noticed the action and glared pure hatred burning in her eyes. She was going to tie that little slut up in the woods and watch her wolves eat her alive. Asher grinned at her and she met his eyes and let out a little hiss. Draco smirked at her train of thought when Asher shared. The hiss was rather adorable.

The two danced with her boys for quite some time, Mae growing more and more furious. She could feel the rage flowing through her veins. That little slag staring into Draco's eyes would scream where she removed them… she would scream for a very long time. She pondered whether that was before or after she removed her tongue for sliding it over Draco's neck. She decided for after, she wanted her to watch it yanked from her body.

Asher smirked and met Draco's eyes relaying the message and he smirked back. They would have to wrap this up soon and move to someplace more suitable or she was going to start removing organs in front of a lot of people. Both boys dipped down and asked the girls if they wanted to get out of there and they nodded enthusiastically. Mae watched as the two girls slid their hands over them as they walked, she was shaking with rage. They led them back to their suite Mae stalking behind them under a charm to keep her unnoticed. Once the boys got them into the room they knocked them out with a flick of their hands.

"We're going to apparate back to the palace…go down into the dungeon…then I am going to kill them very fucking slowly… I plan to bury that one alive when I'm done with her…" She pointed to the girl who had the gall to lick and grope Draco. Mae hissed the words glaring down at the two unconscious girls.

Asher gave her a side hug, "You make a very fine vampire love, so vicious…" He kissed the top of her head.

Once the reached the dungeon Mae studied the girls slumped on the floor. She studied the walls of the dungeon. One was wooden. That would be perfect.

She woke the one who had been with Asher and she groaned sitting up on the floor holding her head. Mae kneeled down beside her and patted her on the back.

"What's going on…" She looked at the other girl recognizing her from the club.

"You had the nerve to crawl all over my mate… I am going to kill you…after I torture you of course…"

The girls eyes widened and she started to back away. Mae lifted her from the ground and held her by her throat against the wall. "Asher love, pass me the spikes…a hammer too…"

Asher sauntered over to the table studying the shine of the instruments. "How many spikes do you want gorgeous?"

"Four, I am planning on a proper crucification." Mae hissed the words.

The girl's eyes were huge and she struggled against the iron grip that was holding her. She started to cry and scratch her nails down Mae's arms.

Mae looked at her, "That tickles bitch…I suggest you stop before you make me any angrier." The girl didn't stop and Asher stood beside her holding out a spike and the hammer. Mae released the girls throat and grabbed the girl's arm raising it up. The girl was hitting her with her other arm trying to kick her. Mae positioned the spike and hammered it through her hand a gush of blood running down the wall. The girl screamed and tried pulling Mae's hair. Mae brushed her off and grabbed her other wrist breaking the bone and the girl wailed. She raised the limp hand and pierced her with a quick blow of the hammer. The girl was sobbing.

"Draco my love, I need your assistance for a moment. Hold down her other leg. I don't fancy being kicked in the face."

Draco smirked and grabbed the girl's leg pinning it in place as Mae took the other. She positioned the spike and rammed it through her foot. The girl screamed and screamed. Draco stood back when Mae grabbed the other foot and repeated the action. She stood back and surveyed her work. "I think I'd like the other one to watch." She dragged a chair to the centre of the room and lifted the girl into it, she grabbed some rope and tied her to the chair making sure the ropes cut into her skin. She woke her with a wave of her hand.

The girl was whimpering when she awoke, she raised her eyes and took in the situation her eyes flickering over her friend hanging on the wall sobbing. Her eyes went wide and they flicked to Mae. "What? You're that girl from the club…What the fuck are you doing?"

Mae ran a nail down her cheek drawing blood and the girl jerked and tried to bite her. She slapped her across the face hard enough to make it hurt but not hard enough to knock her out. The girl turned back to her tears leaking from her eyes.

"What am I doing? That is a good question. You see, there were these two whores that walked into the club, they spotted my mates and decided to touch them, without my permission."

Draco and Asher stepped into view and the girl gasped. Mae stood and wrapped her arms around them with a possessive grip on their hips. They dipped and each gave her a deep kiss. They both looked up at the girl darkness flickering in their eyes. She shrunk back at the look. They suddenly looked very dangerous, not at all like the smiling men from the club. "They are beautiful bait aren't they? We like to play a game… see who is stupid enough to try and take them from me… see who thinks they can challenge me…" Mae kneeled before her and met her eyes, "What is the point of this game you may ask…well you see, with my species the females get rather riled up defending their claims… makes the torture all the sweeter…"

"You're fucking crazy, get away from me…"

Mae bared her fangs at her and the girl jerked in shock. She turned to Draco and Asher. "What is it with everyone thinking we're crazy?" They looked amused.

She turned back to the girl, "We're not crazy, we're vampires. We like to play with our food." The girl flicked her eyes to the two boys and they smiled at her their fangs glinting in the light.

Looking at them in shock she shook her head, "There's no such thing, you lot are mad, completely fucking mad…"

Mae stood and laughed. "Oh we are very real… and I'm going to torture you, kill you, then feed you to some lovely wolves." She motioned to the girl pinned on the wall, "First, you're going to watch me torture your little friend, then you're going to watch me bury her alive…"

Mae turned and studied the girl on the wall, "Hmmm…. fire or knives, decisions decisions…" She tapped a finger on her chin. Walking over to the table she picked up a hunting knife. She wandered back over to the girl on the chair and held it up to her. "What do you think, a good choice?"

The girl swore at her and struggled in her bindings. "Let me go you bitch…"

Asher came up behind Mae and wrapped his arms around her dropping a kiss on her neck. "I think it's a lovely choice. The idea you have will be quite satisfying."

Mae met the girl's eyes and embraced her rage, let her eyes darken so they were nearly black. The girl screamed. Mae giggled amused. She turned and gave Asher a kiss on the cheek and he stepped back. The girl on the wall met her eyes and started begging her to stop when she saw the knife. "You know, I watched when you tried to kiss my mate." She wagged a finger at her… "Very bad idea." She struck with the knife slamming it into the wall a hairs breath from the girls head. Panting the girl looked at her terror in her eyes and a sob in her throat. Mae pulled the knife back and slit the girls dress from her leaving the bra and panties.

She tapped her on the chest with the blade and dragged it along her cut causing a thin trail of blood to blossom. Leaning forward she followed the trail with her tongue. The girl was shaking. Mae met her eyes and smiled at her, she saw her fangs and screamed. Mae laughed. She turned to Asher, "Show me how to skin her." Draco raised an eyebrow. The girl on the wall begged her to let her go sobbing. The girl on the chair was crying and struggling.

Asher moved to her and took the offered knife. "Skinning is a very delicate matter, but with a little magic you can keep her from bleeding out…of course she'll still feel the pain." Asher considered her with his eyes and went to her raised arm. He stroked the flat edge of the blade from her shoulder to her wrist. "Watch me closely love, it takes the perfect pressure… I'll let you do the other one." Asher made a thin cut across her wrist then started to peel back the skin working up her arm. The girl was screaming, the girl on the chair was screaming. Draco was watching with interest an eyebrow quirked. Asher removed the strip of skin and held it. "It's much like peeling an apple, keep the same pressure, motion smooth." He walked over and laid the skin in the lap of the girl on the chair and she shrieked.

Mae laughed, "Nice touch."

Asher winked at her handing her back the knife.

Mae went to the girl's other arm and tapped her with the blade. Working she copied Asher's movements, finding just the right pressure. She laid the second strip of skin on the previous one. The girl on the wall couldn't stop screaming, begging.

"Please, I swear to God I won't tell anyone…just let me go…drop me to a hospital…I'll never tell…" She wailed.

The girl on the chair was hyperventilating. Mae turned to Asher, "Do you know a spell to keep her from passing out? I'm not done my little show." Asher nodded and flicked a hand at the girl and her eyes went wide.

"Draco love, would you like to give it a try, it's really not that difficult to pick up." Mae smiled at him affectionately offering him the knife.

Draco took it with a smirk and kneeled down to the girl's leg. He copied the actions of the others. It was actually quite easy. He did the other leg as well. The skin went in the pile. "That is a very handy spell." Draco nodded at Asher. Despite the wounds the blood pretty much stayed in place as if the skin was still there. The girl screamed until her throat was raw.

Mae studied the girl on the chair she was still panicking. The girl could feel the slick blood sliding down her legs, the weight of the skin.

"You know, we're very special vampires," She went to the girl on the chair and held her head in place. She licked down her cheek. She stopped then dragged her fangs back up. Mae stepped back, "We know magic." She raised her hand and focused as Asher had instructed. The crucio was fuelled by her rage and the girl couldn't stop howling. She screamed so hard they grew annoyed and silenced her. Her mouth was still open as she wailed silently. Mae held the crucio for quite some time before eventually releasing the girl from the spells. The girl was whimpering now and Mae smiled at the sound.

Mae went back and studied the girl on the wall, she was crying and shaking. She wandlessly summoned the lighter. "You know, I saw you running your filthy little hands over him."

"I'm sorry, god I'm sorry… I'll never touch him again, I swear…please…"

Mae laughed, "Oh, your so right you won't." She lit the lighter and ran it along her raw arms. The girl didn't know she could scream any more but the white hot burn was too much.

Mae tossed the lighter to the floor. She tapped her finger on her chin, "Asher love, what's something else I can do that won't kill her. I still want to bury her alive."

Asher let a slow smile cross his features, "I bought a few things I think you'd like." He went over near the table and plucked a bag up, he dug through it and withdrew a cat of nine tails. He fingered the leather as he walked back over. "Whipping is quite painful, especially with our strength. Allow me to demonstrate." Asher flicked the whip at her hitting her across the stomach, the skin split and blood started leaking from the marks. The girl managed to shriek.

Mae took the whip from her and hit her over and over again until her chest and stomach were a mess of dripping blood. Mae ran a finger down her and licked the digit. "You taste lovely for being such a nasty whore." She turned to her boys, "I'm bored with her. Let's apparate somewhere quiet so I can bury her." The two nodded. Asher released her from the wall and she moaned tears still leaking from her eyes. He slung her over his shoulder.

"I still want the other one to watch." Draco nodded and lifted her up with ease chair and all.

Asher nodded, "Alright, let's go to that lovely spot in the woods where you both learned to jump so well." With a blink they were gone. Draco sat the girl down and her eyes were wide.

Mae looked at her, "Like I said, we're magical vampires…doesn't it suck to be you."

Using her magic Mae dug a neat hole in the ground. She transfigured a nearby log into a wooden coffin and lowered it into the hole. Taking the girl from Asher she whispered to her, "You should never have touched him." Dropping her in the hole the girl managed to scream. Mae pinned her to the coffin floor with a wave of her hand. "Asher love, do you know a spell to keep her from suffocating, I'd rather she die of thirst or starvation…whatever happens first."

Asher laughed amusement dancing in his eyes. He gave her a peck on the lips, "Of course sweetheart…I've had more then 16000 years to be creative." Asher cast the spell.

"Release the other girl, she's going to bury her friend." Mae pulled a gun from the back of Draco's pants. She'd seen him slip it there earlier. The girl was shaking as they released her from the ropes. Nudging her with the gun she had her look down into the grave. She met her friends eye and Mae slammed the lid of the coffin shut with a wave of her hand sealing it. The girl she released inside and she started pounding on the lid of the coffin and they could hear her crying. Asher transfigured a branch into a shovel. Mae put the gun to the back of the girl's head. "OK bitch, you're going to bury your little friend." Mae pushed her over to the pile of dirt and the girl started shovelling the dirt over the coffin sobbing while she did it. Mae was positively purring. Asher and Draco were so hard. She was positively glorious, beautiful, evil.

When the girl was finished shovelling they grabbed her and apparated back to the palace. Mae pinned her to the floor spread-eagle with a quick spell. She walked around her. "You know…" She knelt down beside the girls head, "I wanted to kill you when you grabbed Draco from me. When you took him. I wanted to torture you when you decided it would be fun to grab my mate's ass." She ran her hand through the girl's hair. "I was positively furious. I despise the idea of another female touching know what I thought?"

"God please, I am so sorry, just let me go…" She sobbed, "I swear I didn't know he was yours…"

Mae stood, went to their table of toys and selected a meat cleaver. She went back and straddled the girl. Leaning over her she tapped her on the nose with the flat side of the blade. "I thought that bitch is going to lose her hands." Mae moved with incredible speed chopping off both her hands and the girl screamed so loudly it reverberated through the room. Asher stopped the flow of blood with a wave of his hand.

Mae stood as the girl kept screaming. Mae wiped the cleaver on her dress before walking over to the table and studying it. She set down the cleaver. A slow, cruel smile spread over her features. Asher raised an eyebrow at her and Draco looked at Asher wondering what Mae was thinking.

Mae walked back. She straddled the girl again. "I want to be a bit more personal with you." Leaning down she dragged her fangs down the side of her face then licked it.

The girl cried out tears streaming down her face.

"I saw you lick him you know. Run your tongue over his throat. Sent a shudder of disgust right through me. It made me see red."

The girl wailed, "Sorry…I'm so sorry…please I am begging you… don't kill me…"

Mae laughed, "Stupid bitch, of course I'm going to kill you…you're going to ask me to." She vanished her dress with a wave of her hand and she started to carve. Dragging her nails into her body she wrote the words, whore, slut, slag, bitch, tramp… she carved over and over again until her body was littered with wounds her blood held in place by a spell. But the pain, that was their, and it was excruciating. When she was done she stood again and went back to the table. She selected a long thin rod with a spike on the end. The girl's eyes went wide when she approached.

"I swear, I didn't know he was taken…I didn't know…Don't, please don't…"

"Mmm… you see, I do think you knew he was taken. I was quite clearly dancing with him when you pulled him away…" Mae drove the spike through her arm, passing through flesh and bone, into the stone below. The girl screamed again her voice hoarse. Mae withdrew it. She raised her hand and tapped the ring there. "It is rather hard to miss this."

"I didn't see, I didn't see… I swear to god I didn't…"

Mae stabbed her other arm and the girl let out a shriek. Mae put a hand around her throat and squeezed not enough to kill her, just enough to make her panic. "I don't believe you." She dug her nails into her throat dragging her nail along as she released her leaving trails of blood behind.

"Please I'm begging you… I didn't know, didn't see it…"

"You know, my lovely Asher taught us a skill the other night… how to stab someone repeatedly without killing them. I figure it's excruciating from the screams our last toy made."

Mae ran the spike down the side of her face. "I'm curious. Do you often grab men away from the girls their dancing with? Take what belongs to others."

"No…I swear I don't… it was a mistake…a mistake…please let me go…"

Mae slid a bit down her body her memory flawless. She stabbed her in the stomach at the perfect angle. The girl screamed again her voice ragged.

"I still don't believe you." Mae stabbed her over and over again loving the way she was shrieking. The girl met her eyes and begged again.

"Would you like to be eaten alive?" Mae stroked the side of her face with her hand and flashed her fangs at the girl.

Draco and Asher both looked at one another their eyebrows arched. A slow smirk slid onto their faces as they moved their eyes back to the show.

The girl's eyes got huge. Mae pondered her. She used a nail to slice of a piece of her arm. She held it up to her. "I wonder what you taste like. Your blood is delicious after all."

The girl looked absolutely horrified. Terrified. "God! No! No! Please, please don't do this… I am so sorry, I can't tell you enough…I'll do anything you want."

Mae popped the piece of flesh in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. It tasted quite good. A smile appeared on her face. "You know what I want, what I really want?"

The girl was frantic, "Anything, I'll do anything…"

She leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead. She met her eyes."I want you to beg for me to kill you…I am rather hungry…" She sat back up and sliced off another piece of her arm and nibbled at it.

The girl was sobbing and she begged and begged. Asher was now grinning. Draco had started to stroke himself.

Mae tapped her fingers against the girl's shoulder thinking. She was a resilient little bitch.

A smirk slid onto her face. Rising from her she went and grabbed the knife made for gutting. Asher started laughing, "Oh your good love, very good." Draco gave him a questioning look. Asher grinned at him, "You'll see mate, it's fucking brilliant."

Mae went back to the girl and showed her the knife. "Are you curious about how you taste? I've heard organ meat is very good."

The girl's eyes got impossibly huge and she screamed. Draco grinned.

Mae slid down her and slit her open to access the area near her liver. She was glad she'd been interested in biology, it was coming in handy. Studying the area she smiled and reached in plucking the tiny organ from the girl. The girl was still screaming.

Mae met her eyes and held it up to her. "You know, there are organs that your body doesn't need to live…this is your gallbladder." Reaching for her she grabbed the girls chin, opened her mouth and shoved it in forcing her to chew and swallow.

The girl was sobbing. She turned her head to the side and retched.

"We can keep going you know…your intestines are very long. It won't kill you immediately if I start cutting." Mae pressed her knife into her stomach not cutting just pressing down.

"God no…just kill me…please for the love of god…kill me…"

Mae laughed in delight. "See that wasn't so hard was it." Bending down she bit her throat and drank until her heart stopped. Rising off her she brushed her hands down her dress. She nudged the girl with her foot, "You and I bitch, have a date with some wolves."

Mae picked her up and the group apparated back to the clearing near the tree where the other girl was buried. Mae dropped the corpse on the ground and focused on summoning the pack. They came and started circling. She took Draco and Asher's hands and pulled them back so they were on either side of her with their arms around her waist. "They are beautiful…" She admired the circling wolves. "And hungry." With a thought they were on the girl's body tearing her apart, feasting. They watched amused.

Mae clapped her hands once. "Well, I feel a lot better. Nasty little slag. I vote we go home and have a shower." She looked at Draco and ignored the blood on him. "I am not going near your neck until that bitch's saliva is off you. It makes my skin crawl."

The two boys laughed. Draco leaned down and kissed her and pressed up against her so she could feel his erection. Asher did the same.

Asher vanished the blood from them, they stopped in the dungeon quickly cleaned it with a few spells, then apparated back to their room. They stripped and headed for the shower.

Once they were under the steaming water Mae grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up. Much to the two boys amusement she thoroughly washed Draco's neck before moving on to the rest of his body. She dragged the washcloth over down Draco's chest and over his abs, lightly teased him by stroking his cock washing him. She kneeled and washed his legs. She made sure she went over him from head to toe. She turned to Asher and washed him with teasing strokes even having him bend over so she could wash his backside. If she was putting her tongue their later it was going to be clean. When the two boys were squeaky clean they turned their attentions to her stroking over her body with the soft suds. They gave her a good scrubbing and both worked on her hair making sure the silky strands were clean.

They dried themselves and went to the bed. Draco pushed her down on it and straddled her. "You know gorgeous, it's incredibly hot seeing you work. Knowing I drive you to take such extensive revenge." He leaned down and ran his tongue along her jaw.

Asher ran his hand up and down Draco's back. "I concur, you are a vicious little thing. I couldn't have taught you better myself, so creative." Asher moved to the bed and leaned down to kiss her, he swept her tongue into her mouth and massaged. He pulled back, "Now darling, since we are clearly, and I underscore that, yours, what would you like to do with us."

"Mmmm… I rather fancy seeing you suck Draco's cock while I fuck you."

The two boys grinned at her. Draco slid off her and helped her to stand. They moved to a soft plush carpet and Asher got on all fours with Draco kneeling in front of him. Asher took Draco's cock in his mouth he started to slide up and down. Mae sat cross legged next to Draco and Asher wanting to watch the show for a bit. She studied them closely as Asher's tongue wrapped around Draco and how he swirled it around the head occasionally backing up enough to flick it with his tongue before taking him in and moving up and down. As Asher bobbed she felt herself getting incredibly wet. Mae lightly pushed Asher to the side and they both started sliding their tongues over Draco occasionally brushing against one another. They took turns sucking on his head and wrapping around it with their tongues. Draco moaned as the two of them worked on him. It was fucking hot. After a little while Mae stood and went behind Asher and kneeled behind him. She leaned forward and parted his cheeks and started lapping at him with her tongue. Wiggling her tongue into him she made circular motions and squeezed his backside a bit more firmly. She fucked him with her tongue until he was pushing back against her then she slipped in a finger rubbing the spot that made him moan around Draco's cock. Brushing back and forth with her finger she slowly added a second, then a third, and massaged. She kept up the motion until Asher released Draco with a pop and moaned, "I could really use that good fucking love…" He went back to sucking on Draco.

Thanks to Blaise's creativity she donned her little toy and cast the spell on it that she was taught. Stroking a hand back and forth over the new appendage she groaned and moved forward to start pushing into Asher. She went slowly and Asher pushed back against her encouraging her. She started to thrust, her hands grasping Asher's slender hips. She increased her speed in increments until she was pounding into him moaning at the sensation. Asher was sucking harder on Draco with her increase in speed wanting Draco to cum so he could swallow. Asher moaned around Draco as she hit the right spot over and over again. He could feel his cock twitching and he came on the floor with a hard suck on Draco. Mae felt herself getting close and kept thrusting until she came with a cry just digging her nails into Asher's hips. Asher bobbed faster until Draco was gripping his hair and he came with a cry spilling into Asher's mouth. Asher mouthed him bringing him down.

Mae vanished her little accessory and sat cross legged back on the floor. The two boys joined her looking quite content. "We're not done yet loves, I have an idea I've been wanting to try."

They both arched an eyebrow at her. Draco leaned forward, "Do tell…"

"I want you both to cum on me and lick it off…"

The two boys eyes got a bit wider then they both smirked.

Asher met her eyes, "I think that can be arranged, just give us a moment to recover…" He winked at her.

She leaned back and studied the two of them. They really were magnificent. All sleek muscles and silky skin. They were the perfect compliment to one another, light and dark. She loved their hair, the softness of it, the shine. Her eyes roamed over them taking in the familiar features, their beauty. Asher's tattoos were perfect on him and she loved their little matching ones. Draco's dark mark was still sexy to her. She wondered if he'd be up for getting a matching tattoo with them as well. She liked the idea of all of them sharing a mark, just like they'd marked her with their fangs.

Asher raised an eyebrow, "You should ask him love, I doubt he'd be opposed to the idea."

Draco looked at her, "What idea?"

Mae met his eyes and tapped her tattoo, "I rather like the idea of matching ones. I was wondering if you'd like to get one that matches us?"

Draco smiled at her his eyes warm, "Of course… we'll just have to find something suitable."

She gave him a bright smile. God, he was gorgeous. When he smiled like that she felt her heart flutter. The idea of him marked for her was a huge turn on. She swept her eyes back over them tracing their bodies, she wanted to take them over and over again. God, she never wanted to stop.

The two boys watched her eyes the want there, the need. They hardened. They stood in front of her. "Suck our cocks." Draco said looking down at her. She shivered a bit and took turns stroking them with her hands and taking them into her mouth. She was swirling her tongue over the head of Asher's cock when he lightly pulled her off him. "If you want your fun as requested, you're going to have to stop that," He winked at her. Asher motioned to her, "Lay down on the ground."

She followed his instructions and the two of them kneeled on either side of them stroking themselves. It was so arousing watching them stroke themselves looking down at her. They increased their pace until they had their heads back and were moaning a bit. They came in quick succession of each other spilling onto her breasts and stomach. She moaned when she felt the hot cum coat her body. The pair leaned over her and started to lick her clean. Draco slid his tongue over her breasts following the heated trails, swirling over each nippled and lightly sucking and flicking with his tongue. Asher slid his tongue down her stomach tracing the white trail with his tongue, sweeping back and forward over her. She was squirming under them moaning.

Once her stomach was clean Asher moved in front of her and pushed her legs apart. He buried his face in her pussy licking at her and flicking her clit with his tongue. Draco kept up his work on her breasts. Asher thrust his tongue over her over and over again using one hand to rub her in a circular motion, pushing his fingers just under her clit and rubbing. He started to finger her and latched onto her clit sucking at her and flicking her with his tongue ring. With a few final licks she came and he kept lapping at her until she relaxed against the floor. Draco moved up and kissed her and she could taste the saltiness in his mouth. She moaned and swept her tongue back and forth across his until he pulled away dropping a kiss on her forehead. Asher crawled up her body and kissed her with the same taste in his mouth. Their tongues danced together and she squirmed under him until he released her. They both sat down and she sat up.

"Mmm… that was fun…" Mae said winking at the pair. "Next time we'll have to get Blaise and Theo to join in for that little activity."

They both smirked at her then turned to kiss each other. She watched their mouths move together and sighed. So fucking hot.

Mae felt a bit sticky and stood up. "I'll be back, I need to rinse off." She headed for the shower and gave herself a quick scrub before returning.

"So my stunning mates what's on the agenda for today?"

Asher was lounging naked against the headboard with Draco sitting between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around the other boy. They both looked at her.

Asher smiled, "We were both just discussing the little BMW I had in mind. Can't let those winnings go to waste. I also thought it would be a good opportunity to teach Draco to drive. He'll pick it up instantly, vampire and all."

Mae nodded. "I could go for something new and shiny as well. My dad has quite the collection but I don't fancy borrowing them. I've always been afraid that I'll total one of his babies and I'd never hear the end of it. I am sure he'd be traumatized."

The boys laughed and nodded. Asher turned to Draco, "Do you want one as well?'

Draco nodded a smile on his face. "I could go for one if I see something that catches my fancy."

Mae grinned, "OK we should get dressed and get a driver to take us over to the dealership. I know an area that has a whole row of them, so we have lots of selection."


	42. Now We Match

The boys put on comfortable jeans and fitted t-shirts and added peacoats to keep them warm. Mae put on a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slipped on some black knee high boots. She grabbed a leather bomber jacket with a warm lining and a coyote fur detailing around the hood. She flicked her hair up into a high sleek ponytail and gave herself a dash of makeup to accent her features. They split the two million and slipped it into messenger bags to take with them them. It's not like someone could rob them.

They had the car waiting by the time they got downstairs and slipped into the back of the limo. Mae reached for the champagne and served them each a glass. She raised it, "To an unfair advantage at gambling… may we ever be rich." The two laughed and the tapped their glasses against her's before drinking. They got through two bottles of champagne by the time they reached the dealership.

Their limo pulled up at the BMW dealership and the salespeople raised their heads in interest. The watched as three quite attractive teens exited the car both boys put their arms around the girl and they walked up entering the building. A salesperson came up to them and greeted them. He took in the massive engagement ring on the girl's finger. "Let me take your jackets, is there anything you three would like to drink?" They each handed off their coats and grabbed a few bottles of Evian. The salesperson studied them again. They were all in jeans and t-shirts but the girl had on several diamond tennis bracelets and the boys were each wearing a they were young they just dripped money. The other salespeople were taking in the same details as well. All three had a touch of arrogance to them and a posture that just screamed privilege.

"I would like to introduce myself, I am Mark Stevens."

The three nodded. Asher motioned to them, "Draco Malfoy. Mae Ananstof. I'm Asher Moore."

The other sales clerks turned to one another and mouthed 'Malfoy'? Their eyes lit up.

"So what can I help you with today?" The salesperson smiled at them recognizing the boy's name and grinning inside.

Asher spoke in the rich beautiful voice of his, "Do you have the X6 M G-Power Typhoon WideBody in stock?"

The salesperson nodded a bright smile on his face. That car was over 350,000 euros. "Of course, let me show you the way." He led them along with the other salespeople casually wandering around taking the group in.

When they arrived at the car Draco studied it. It was quite fierce looking, he could see Asher's interest. Mae stroked a hand over the hood. Asher surveyed it, looked under the hood and slipped into the driver's seat getting a feel for the car. The salesperson went through its specs. Asher already knew them but let him prattle on.

Asher stopped him in mid-sentence, "I'll take it."

The salespeople looked up and smiled at one another.

"Wonderful, we'll just go take care of the paperwork." He led them into the office. He pulled out some forms.

Asher worked on filling them in, he turned to Mae, "Do you just want me to have it delivered to the palace?"

"Actually, there is a lot my father keeps, I am sure he wouldn't mind an extra car or so taking up some space." Mae told him the address and he filled it in.

The salesperson smiled at the three, "So how will you be paying today?"

Asher looked at him, "Cash." He opened his bag and took out eight stacks of 50,000 euros and handed it over.

The salespeople exchanged looks smiles on their faces. Apparently the young Malfoy did not keep poor friends. They thanked the salespeople and left disappearing back into their limo. They drove along until Mae saw something of interest. She asked the driver to stop and he pulled up to the Porshe dealership.

The salespeople there perked up when they saw the teens exiting the limo. One of the salespeople spoke, "The girl looks quite familiar but I can't place her." The others studied the lovely girl as she entered with two rather stunning boys on her arms.

They walked up to the salespeople. The women who made the observation greeted them. The salespeople's eyes zoomed in on the rock. "A pleasure to have you, may I take your jackets and offer you a drink?" The teens obliged handing over their coats but declining the beverage.

"I'm Susan Windermere, I'll be assisting you today."

Draco spoke this time, "I'm Draco Malfoy, this is my fiance Mae Ananstof and our partner Asher Moore."

The salesperson mentally snapped her fingers and get them a bright smile. "Princess Ananstof it's a honour to meet you." She shook hands with the girl and the other salespeople looked on in interest. They were each introduced to them and she greeted each with a smile and a nod.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I saw one of the cars in the window and it looked quite fetching." She walked over with the salesperson trailing after her.

She stopped in front of it and ran a hand along it. "911 GT3?"

"Yes, you're spot on." The salesperson smiled.

Mae looked at Draco and Asher, "My father has one and I've always liked it."

Asher nodded, "It is a lovely car." Asher held the door for her and she slid in examining the interior. The saleswoman gave her the specs and she nodded though she didn't understand 90% of it, she just thought it was pretty. Asher smirked at her observation. When she exited the car he winked at her. "You do have a love of shiny things don't you…pretty indeed."

"Nothing wrong with liking pretty things, I chose you two didn't I?" She winked back at him.

The saleswoman smiled at their interaction. The dark haired boy leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled up at him. Quite interesting considering the other boy was her fiance. Apparently she had a set. Lucky girl.

Mae looked at the salesperson, "I'll take it, but in silver."

"Excellent, please follow me and we'll take care of the paperwork." The woman led them to a sitting area and Mae filled in the forms and selected the exact colour off a palette. Draco had his arm slung around the back of her chair and Asher was stroking her thigh.

Mae smiled, "All done." And passed the forms to the woman.

"Wonderful, and how will you be paying today?"

"Cash," Mae took out three stacks of 50,000 and passed it over.

The women smiled at her and took the money. "It was wonderful to have you, the delivery should be made within the week."

"Thank you." The group left returning to their limo.

The salespeople chatted with one another, "I know who her fiance is, I read about him. His father owns the Malfoy Corporation." The group nodded and continued chatting about their rather interesting customers.

Draco stretched in the limo keeping an eye out the window. He got them to pull over at another dealership, Lamborghini. Asher chuckled, "You do have expensive tastes love."

"What can I say, only the best." Draco drawled helping Mae from the car. Then Asher.

The trio walked up to the dealership and entered the were greeted in the same fashion as the other two dealerships.

"So what can I help you find today?" The salesperson had quite the chipper voice.

Draco shrugged, "I am just going to look around until I find one that I like the look of."

"Of course, please let us know if you need any assistance."

Asher led him through the cars and Draco studied them. He stopped in front of one and circled it. Asher smiled, "Gallardo."

"I rather like the lines of this one."

Asher opened the door for him. "Try out the seat."

Draco slipped inside and studied the muggle contraption. It was rather fascinating. He'd seen plenty of cars in the muggle world, but this one had the looks he liked. He liked the feel of the leather seats and it felt comfortable. He was quite looking forward to learning how to drive it.

The salesperson came over when he saw the blonde boy trying out the car. "It is quite a beautiful car." He went through the specs and Draco exited the car and ran a hand over its hood.

"I'll take it." Draco drawled.

'Well, that was easy' the salesperson thought smiling at the boy. "Wonderful, if you'll just follow me we'll settle the paperwork."

The went into a sitting area and Mae helped Draco fill in the form. "Driver's license?" he looked at her.

"Don't worry about that, just leave it blank. We'll get you one in a bit."

The salesperson looked at them in interest. Mae smiled at him, "First car, he doesn't have his license yet but he needs to learn in something."

The salesperson nodded. Oh, to be that rich. The boy finished with the paperwork and passed it to him. He flipped through the pages making sure everything was in order and smiled at the trio. "And how will you be paying today?"

The blonde boy's friend looked at him. "Cash," Asher provided. He looked at Draco, "Consider it a gift." Opening his bag Asher dropped 5 stacks of 50,000 on the table.

The salesperson's eyes widened slightly. That was some friend. OK, more than a friend. The blonde boy had leaned in and the dark haired boy kissed him. They parted and looked back at the salesperson.

"Wonderful, it should be delivered to you within the week."

The group left the shop each giving the girl a quick kiss. They slipped back into the limo and drove away.

The salespeople looked at each other, "So he just paid for the car for him in cash?"

The man nodded, "None of them seemed the least bit surprised. Apparently it was his first car and I quote, "he needed to learn in something.""

The salespeople shook their heads.

"You know the blonde boy's name sounded really familiar, I'm going to Google him." The woman in the group sat down at the computer and they watched her type. The boy's photo appeared, the girl was in it as well. An engagement announcement. "Draco Malfoy, billionaire…fiance Princess Ananstof."

Their eyes widened. One man snapped his fingers, "I knew she looked familiar."

Mae handed out another round of champagne, "To pretty shiny things."

The two boys chuckled and the clinked their glasses together.

Draco studied Mae, "I think we should go get our tattoos done if you're up for it, then we can all grab some dinner."

She beamed at him. "Definitely, I am looking forward to it… not the pain part, but the mark."

Asher winked at her, "There won't be any pain this time around. You two now have an incredible tolerance for pain. Actually, what is interesting is that much like the way you can control substances in your blood you can control pain levels. If you like the sensation," He made a scratching motion at Mae and she laughed, "You can feel it. If you wanted shooting you would feel like a tickle. You can also control whether or not you appear injured, once again, it all depends if you like the way it looks."

Mae smiled, "Well that is quite handy."

Draco studied Asher, "So I am curious love, just how rich are you?"

Asher smiled at him, "I've been around for over 16000 years, I'm much richer than the both of you… combined. Much, much richer. I just keep it well hidden."

The pair nodded. "We have quite the little trio here don't we." Mae said a grin on her face.

Draco nodded, "It's a good life, magical, immortal, gorgeous, filthy rich."

The three grinned. They chatted for a bit longer until the driver found them a tattoo parlour to stop in. They climbed out and entered the shop. A burly man with rather intricate sleeve tattoos greeted them with a smile.

"So what I can I help you all with today?"

Draco smiled at the man, "My fiance, partner, and I are looking to find something for a matching set."

"That's great, and congratulations on the pending nuptial. Did you bring a design in with you?"

The three shook their heads no.

"That's quite all right," He lead them over to several books on stands. "Just take a look through and let me know if you see something you like."

"Thank you, we'll let you know."

Each of them grabbed their own books looking for quite sometime. Mae paused and traced an intricate dragon done in sleek lines and watercolour. It was beautiful. It was much larger than the one her and Asher had originally gotten but if there was no pain now. She pictured it running down her side it's tail just wrapped around the crown.

Asher looked up at her, "I think it's a brilliant idea love, it would be lovely. And it would suit us very well." He turned to Draco, "She's thinking of that running up our sides, he lifted his shirt and traced a line down his body. "With its tail wrapping around the crown."

Draco nodded, "It is rather suitable…" He studied the dragon with a smirk.

They spoke with the tattoo artist and he called two others. They each decided on a slightly different palette of colours to match their eyes, Mae's in shades of green, Draco's in grey, and Asher's in blue. They worked on the three quite impressed with their reaction to the process. Asher already had a tattoo down his side but the artist managed to make the two compliment one another, flow together.

When they were finished hours later they studied themselves in the mirror. Mae sighed, "They are beautiful together."

The two nodded and each gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now that we all match, how about we go find that food. Are you up for anything in particular?" Draco asked.

"You know what, I want to go to simple and hit a mall food court. Draco, I want to show you a bit more of the muggle world. Wizarding shops and the restaurants we go to are great but I'd like you to be more familiar with how the regular folks live. Plus there are a few things I want you to have." She winked at him.

Asher grinned, "I think that would be perfect love. Nothing like a bit of a cultural exchange."

Draco nodded, "I am up for it."

"OK, excellent. We'll head to Lugner City, it's quite a nice space."


	43. Draco Needs An iPhone

They had their limo drop them off in front of the main entrance and found a coat check. Once they entered the main area Draco took it all in, "This place is huge. Muggles quite love their shopping don't they."

Mae smiled at him, "Almost as much as I do. Now, let's grab some food then do some shopping."

They worked their way to the food court and Draco studied the different stalls. "How about you two pick, I am not familiar with muggle food and I don't recognize any of the names on the stalls."

Mae pondered. Asher smiled at her, "Evil but I could go for it." She nodded at him. Asher turned to Draco, "We're going to get some chicken, but not quite like they do it in fine restaurants and in the wizarding world."

"OK, you have me curious."

"All I can say as be thankful for the metabolism." Asher joked.

They found a KFC and Mae and Asher studied the board. They got several pieces, popcorn chicken, a few sandwiches and lots of fries with gravy. They added in some salads as well. Draco watched them and the chicken with the crispy looking coating on it. Taking their trays they went and found a table and spread out their bounty.

"OK Draco, prepare to eat some of the worst junk food imaginable. Completely terrible for you, but rather delicious." Mae winked at him and stabbed her fork into a piece of popcorn chicken. Popping it in her mouth she gave a little sigh of pleasure.

Asher grabbed a sandwich and took a bite looking equally satisfied. Draco copied him grabbing a sandwich and took a bite. That was good! He grinned, "OK that is tasty."

They both smiled at him. He tried a bit of everything, a little disturbed with the eating the chicken with his hands part but he got over it. They actually managed to work their way through the entire thing.

"OK, I now get why you eat so much Asher," Mae grinned.

He laughed, "What can I say, I like to indulge." He patted his tummy and they each went to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Coming back they met up and Mae went between them and linked her arms with them. "Now Draco, I am going to introduce you to some muggle technology. You need a laptop and a cellphone, maybe a tablet."

Asher nodded, "They would be quite handy for him to learn. I vote we get some matching cell phones, I know we don't really need them, but I rather like the way they look. I really need to get a new model. Plus, we can show Draco the wonders of a MP4."

Mae nodded as her eyes met Asher's, "Apple store," they said together.

Draco quirked his eyebrow at them.

They wandered over to the mall directory and started to walk. Draco was not too impressed with the escalators feeling uncomfortable on them. Mae caught his expression and wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist, "I know hun, it's a bit weird." He nodded. Taking in the variety of shops as they walked they went into an airy one with bright lighting and many people milling about in matching blue shirts. On the tables were little flat boxes. Draco looked quite curious.

"OK love, we'll set you up with a laptop first. I suspect you'll love the internet." Mae said taking his hand over to the sleek computers. She showed him how to use the mouse and search the internet and how to write in a document. When Mae demonstrated how to type, it was incredibly fast.

He nodded, "That is far more efficient than a quill." He copied her motions picking it up quickly. He studied the computer. "This is really quite fascinating. Muggles are very creative," Draco said looking at an online newspaper. The pair nodded at him and they made a motion and a staff member came over. After a brief internal conversation with Asher she tapped the laptop, "We'll take three as souped up as they can get."

"Excellent, I'll just prepare them over there," He pointed to the counter, "And let you continue shopping."

Mae showed him the tablets and he was fascinated by the touch screen and games she showed him. "It's also really good for reading novels on." She opened the application and demonstrated.

"How many can you put on it?" Draco asked.

"Thousands." Asher supplied.

He blinked, "That is quite amazing."

The two nodded smiling at his reaction. They repeated the action and got three set aside.

"OK last but not least, a cell phone." Asher led them over and explained to Draco what it did and popped some earbuds into his ears and let him listen to the music.

"Also amazing, I am quite impressed how much they manage to do without magic." Draco really was, he had no idea muggles were so clever.

They walked around the store picking up accessories to add to their growing pile. When done the trio approached the cashier and the girl smiled at them, "Quite a shopping spree today. Did you find everything you needed?"

They nodded. She ran the total up and it was well over 10,000 Euros. Mae went to pay but Asher stopped her, "Let me, I'd rather like to get rid of some cash."

The sales girl eyes widened when he pull a stack of bills out and counted it. There had to be at least 50,000 there. He turned to the two, "Is there anything else you want loves, we can keep shopping."

Mae smiled, "There are some shops I wouldn't mind stopping at."

"Clothes?" Draco asked his eyebrow arched. She nodded. He grinned and turned to Asher, "She's going to bankrupt us both with her love of clothes," he joked.

Asher laughed thoroughly amused, "That would be an impressive feat as I wager it's completely impossible. I am not sure she really wants a massive empire of malls."

Draco laughed, "I am fairly certain I already own some. I'll have to ask father." Draco looked at her, "I could wrap some in bows for you." He patted her on the head.

Mae stuck her tongue out at them and they grinned at her.

The cashier was following the conversation. They were totally crazy. She wouldn't have believed a word of it if the one boy hadn't just pulled 50 grand out of his bag like it was pocket change. Her eyes flicked to the girl's ring. Good lord. She shook her head a bit. The cashier gave them their change and they thanked her. They found a spot free of people and shrunk their purchases shoving them in their bags.

They emerged back into the mall and Draco looked at Mae, "So where are we off to?"

"I could go for some handbags. See what's new."

The two boys nodded and they wandered into a designer store. The sales clerks were watching the three teens closely. The girl was browsing and plucked a rich crocodile skin bag from the display. She held it up.

"I rather like this one, I don't think I have one in this shade."

A sales clerk came over. They didn't want them stealing anything. The girl looked at her, "I'll take this one to start." She handed it over. The sales clerk raised an eyebrow. The girl repeated the process several times. Spotting something she would pick it up, study it, and hand it off to the clerk. They noticed she never looked at a price. They were all quite curious where this was going and wondered if the kids were fucking with them.

Eventually the girl stopped, she looked at the two boys with her. "OK I think I'm good for now. I still need to find a new jacket, I could go for some fur."

They nodded and she approached the counter. They rung up the purchases. "150,478 Euros."

The girl nodded and went to open her bag. The blonde boy stopped her, "Let me, you do know I like to treat you."

She placed a kiss on his cheek. They watched as the boy took 3 stacks of 50,000 euros and dropped it on the counter pulling a bill from another. Their eyes widened a bit. They were used to large purchases but not in cash. Especially not from someone so young, they were quite curious as to who he was.

They wrapped up the purchases for her and she left the boys helping her with the bags. They found an area, shrunk their purchases again and left.

Mae dragged them into a high end store with gorgeous jackets. She took their hands and led them over to an area that had beautiful leather coats. She rubbed her hands together, "I am going to find you both something soft."

Another clerk was watching the group closely taking in their t-shirts and jeans. He walked over, "Can I help you?"

Mae smiled at him, "We're just going to look until we find a few things we like, thank you though, I'll let you know if we need any assistance."

The clerk stepped back but kept them in his sightline.

Mae studied the rack flicking through. She pulled out a fitted black leather moto jacket. She held it up in front of Asher. "Mmm…try it on." She smiled at him and he obliged and she circled him stroking a hand down his back enjoying the buttery soft feel. "We're definitely getting this one, it fits you perfectly." Asher dipped down and gave her a kiss before taking of the jacket and setting it aside.

Mae studied one. Asher grinned at her, "Oh definitely love, that'd be perfect."

Draco looked between them. Mae held up the leather trench coat. "You have to try this on, I am betting it'll be gorgeous on you."

Draco winked at her, "Isn't everything."

She slapped his bicep playfully and Asher smirked.

Draco slipped on the coat and gave a little spin.

"I approve." Mae went and slipped her hands around his waist and he bent down and gave her a deep kiss.

The clerk was watching with an eyebrow arched. The group put the jacket in their pile. Mae picked several more in slightly different styles for the boys and chose a few for herself. She motioned to the clerk and he came over. "We'll take those," she motioned to the pile, "But I'd like to add some furs as well, can you show us where they are?"

The clerk nodded quite curious about the group, they had to have at least 100,000 Euros worth of coats on the table. He led them over to another area and the girl clapped her hands.

"Gorgeous, I can't wait to find something new." The two boys looked quite blonde haired boy looked at him, "Our love here has quite the shopping addiction."

The other boy nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone with so many clothes in my life." 'And I've lived a very long time,' he added to the others.

Draco laughed, "Did you know she has an assistant who does nothing but organize her closets. Keeps inventory."

Asher laughed, "Really, that is rather hilarious." He watched as Mae pet a coat.

The clerk studied the group more closely. The boys both had on a Rolex and the girl had a massive rock on her finger. Now he was curious as to who they were.

He smiled at them, "I must apologize, I should have introduced myself earlier, I'm Anthony King."

Asher nodded at him, "A pleasure," He shook his hand introduced himself and the others.

The clerk pondered, he was sure he'd heard of the name Malfoy somewhere before, it was quite uncommon.

Mae slid on a gorgeous golden mink that fell to her thighs. She turned to them, "What do you think?"

The boys both smiled at her. Draco spoke, "You look lovely in anything you put on, but I think that rather brings out your eyes."

Mae gave him a peck on the lips, "You know, you're quite charming when you want to be," She teased. Draco winked at her.

The clerk slipped behind a rack of clothes and pulled his phone out and did a quick Google. The boys picture popped up with the girl. He studied the article. A princess and a billionaire. Well that was certainly interesting. He went back to them and helped carry her selections. He chatted with them as he helped and they discussed their families a bit. They were quite a pleasant group, and clearly very in love with one another. It was a bit unusual to see a trio but really quite sweet. She took a few fox fur jackets and a selection of fur scarves and a few wraps.

"OK my loves, I think I am done collecting soft things." The boys nodded amused. They went over to the counter and the clerk went through the massive stack of coats.

"180,200 Euros."

He watched as the princess dug through her bag and took out stacks of 50,000 Euros. She handed him four. She smiled at him, "Thank you for all your help, please, keep the change. Hopefully it will help out with your daughter's tuition."

He thanked her profusely and she waved it off, "Really, you've been wonderful."

The group wrangled their purchases out of the store and shrunk them at the first opportunity they got.

"Well that was fun," Draco said stretching. The others nodded with a smile.

"You know, we do it all the time, but I really want to go dancing again. It'll give me an excuse to show off my new tattoo. I am quite satiated, so I'll try and avoid murdering anyone tonight."

The two laughed. Asher smiled, "We'll just have to make it very clear we are off limits or that little goal of yours will be for naught. Not that I would really object. Nothing like a good hunt." He grinned at her. "Though, with your little adventure the other night your instincts should be toned down quite a bit. Much more manageable."

Mae nodded, "Let's get back home and change."


	44. Theo and Blaise Together Forever

Once they got home they unshrunk their purchases and left them in a pile in Mae's closet. The boys grabbed a few things and left. She selected a red wrap over crop top and a pair of tight black leather pants that sat low on her hips. She added a pair of black heels. Grabbing one of her new shorter minks she added that. Flicking her hair into a side fishtail braid she left.

Heading into the bedroom she was quite curious as to what the boys had chosen to wear. They were both in very appealing low rise jeans with dark t-shirts hugging their frames. They had each grabbed a leather coat from their selection and were wearing them. She purred. She would never, ever, get tired of seeing them.

They enjoyed the look she was giving them. Asher strode forward and lifted her off the ground a bit and kissed her. He swept his tongue over hers and explored her mouth with slow motions. Draco smiled at the pair. They really were beautiful together. And they were his. It was an amazing feeling.

Draco joined them and took Mae from Asher's arms and kissed her in a like fashion. Once he set her back to her feet he reached for Asher and they shared a heated kiss.

"OK, if you guys keep doing that I refuse to leave the room." Mae was studying them closely, the way their bodies were pressed each other. She suddenly snapped her fingers, "Blaise and Theo should be free tonight. Let me floo them and see if they want to join."

Draco nodded, "Definitely, get Theo to bring some coke, E."

Asher shook his head at the two, "At least I don't have to worry about addiction with you two, it's impossible."

Mae went to the floo and invited the pair, they agreed and made their way to Mae's room.

Draco studied them. They were both looking gorgeous as always, he'd missed them. Blaise was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a white shirt with a deep v-neck and had a bomber jacket on overtop. Theo was wearing a black beater and lighter wash jeans and had a leather moto jacket in his hands.

Mae practically hopped over to them. She threw her arms around Theo and he gave her a little spin. "I missed you." He kissed her and she beamed at him.

He grinned at her, "I missed you too."

Mae grabbed onto Blaise next pulling him down for a deep kiss. They pulled back and looked at one another. She realized she still loved them, very much, she just wasn't in love with them. She could understand the difference now. "I missed you too Blaise, very much."

"Likewise love." He took her hand and kissed the back.

Draco walked over and pulled Theo into a kiss and Asher did the same with Blaise then they switched. Draco pulled back from Blaise, "Good to see you mate."

Blaise pinched his bottom, "Very." Draco grinned at him.

The group stepped back and Theo and Blaise studied Mae. "Quite the new accessory love…" Theo said reaching forward to run a hand down her side.

Blaise nodded, "Looks gorgeous on you."

Mae winked at them, "I'm not the only one."

Asher and Draco lifted their shirts. Blaise and Theo grinned. "You three make quite the trio. I'd be jealous except I can't stand the pain from tattoos." Blaise tapped his dark mark. "That was bad enough." Theo nodded in agreement.

Draco nodded at them, "I agree the dark mark hurt like a bitch, but I figured we're going to be together forever why not get another."

Asher agreed with the sentiment.

Theo and Blaise were quite interested in the declaration from the two. They knew that for themselves they wanted to get married to one another someday and have a family of their own. They had talked recently and determined that this arrangement was unlikely to last forever. They smiled at the trio. It was good that they knew what they wanted.

Theo gave the group a wink, "How about we start that party now?" He pulled a bag of coke from his jacket pocket. They all nodded and went to the table and Theo laid everything out. Mae and Draco really focused to keep the drug in their system. That aspect of their powers was kind of a pain.

Theo and Blaise raised their eyebrows when the three did several lines each in quick succession.

"Long story," Mae said snuffling. Asher and Draco shared a look amused.

Theo smiled, "I know a perfect club we can go to, it'll be a totally different experience for you lot."

Mae looked interested, "Now I'm curious."

"Patience love, all will be revealed in good time." Theo teased.

Once the group was feeling quite happy they made their way to a London clubbing district. Theo led them to one with a very long line.

Asher groaned, "I am not standing in another line. Life may be long but not that long…" Mae and Draco laughed. He led his group over to the bouncer and slipped him a thousand euros and he let the group in with a smile.

"OK, let's get wasted." Theo said with a clap of his hands. Asher went over and passed out a little more money and they made their way to the VIP section so they could have table service. They sat around the table and shed their jackets. A server came over.

Theo grinned, "Shots, we need lots of shots, bring us two trays of…" He glanced at Mae and winked, "Buttery nipples."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Delicious gorgeous, just for you." Theo smiled.

Blaise grinned, "So what have you three been up to since we last saw you?"

Asher laughed in Mae and Draco's minds and they smiled. Mae grinned at Blaise, "So much drinking, dancing, shopping, eating, we got our tattoos, we went to a casino,. We won a lot and we just got cars! Draco is going to learn to drive."

Theo winked at them, "And what kind of cars would those be?

Mae pointed at each of her boys, "Draco got a Lamborghini, I got a Porshe, and Asher picked up a BMW he liked."

Theo nodded, "Sounds like quite the shopping trip."

Mae grinned, "It was too funny actually, we paid for everything in cash, love the looks we got, very amusing." She winked at the two, "Let me know if you'd like anything, we can always head back out."

Blaise shook his head, "The idea of driving doesn't sit right with me."

They smiled.

Theo nodded, "I could go for that. Maybe join Draco and get a nice Lambo."

Mae smiled, "Just say the word and we'll hit the dealership."

"You're too kind fair princess." Theo blew her a kiss. "OK, about that getting wasted." The group started downing shot's like nobodies business.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Mae when she took her 15th and wasn't even wobbling. "Dearest princess, it looks like you've been practicing."

"What can I say, I've built up quite the tolerance." Mae winked at him and Asher and Draco chuckled.

"Mmmm… I want to dance…" Theo declared. "Gorgeous want to join me?"

Mae grinned and stood and winked at the other boys, "Come join us when you're ready." She took Theo's hand and they made their way to the dance floor not straying out of eyesight. She knew Asher still worried about her even with her new powers.

Theo started moving with her and they were beautiful together.

"I do say princess, I think you've gotten even better at dancing."

Mae nodded, "I've been practicing a lot. I need to keep up with you." She slipped her arms around Theo and they moved their body together their hips tightly pressed together. Theo was always fun to dance with. He was quite skilled and was downright gorgeous. She loved taking him in with her new eyes. The green of his eyes reminded her of a meadow with thousands of shades of emerald. She would miss him so much when they had to leave. A part of her still wondered if she could keep them both. Asher told her she could sire as well, though it wasn't recommended at her young of an age. The thought of the two of them dying broke her heart, even more than the idea of her own parents passing. She'd have to think of that. Perhaps she could give the two an eternity together. They would be beautiful mates. Maybe Asher would reconsider.

Asher spoke to her his voice gentle in her mind, 'I won't deny you anything… but it is not to be taken lightly. They must take the vow before anything.'

'Thank you. I love you. I'll figure out how to broach the topic with them.' She pulled Theo down for a kiss and stroked her tongue over his enjoying the feel of him back in her arms. She definitely loved him. Very much. Even if she wasn't in love with him, he was part of her, binding or no.

Theo stroked her hair and dipped down to playfully nip her throat. She groaned at the sensation. Since she had been changed that spot was insanely erotic to her. It made her so wet she shivered. Him with fangs, god, she wanted to moan. He would make a beautiful vampire. Slipping a hand down him she put her hand in his back pocket and slipped another hand up his shirt to stroke along his hip. Theo licked her throat in response lightly sucking on the skin there. She shivered. Fuck, she wanted him so badly it hurt. Pulling back she looked in his eyes and he winked at her. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, he'd felt her shiver.

Draco, Asher, and Blaise made their way over and started dancing together leaving the pair to their very obvious flirting. Asher and Draco were thoroughly amused and Draco pondered. 'Asher, why aren't we possessive against Theo or Blaise.'

Asher smiled at him, 'Because she wants them. She gives them permission to be with her. She also loves them. We can't take away from her happiness. It is quite likely they'll be joining us… it would break her heart if they passed…'

Draco nodded at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. He gave Blaise one for good measure. Draco thought, 'If I'm totally honest… I think it would break mine too…'

Asher nodded at him his eyes gentle. His children loved well.

A group of girls watched the three boys sharing kisses. One leaned into the others, "That is the most tragic thing I've ever seen… they're all so gorgeous… I'd kill for any one of them to be my boyfriend…"

Her friend nodded, "You know what they say, all the good ones are taken or gay." They nodded in agreement as the three started to kiss again and were touching each other quite suggestively. "Well at least we can enjoy the show." She licked her lips and the other girls giggled.

Theo was kissing Mae, he'd really missed her. She wasn't Blaise, but he still loved her. He had realized not long ago that their love was different. Mae slipped her hand around his neck and felt the soft hair, it was incredibly silky with her new senses. She gently kissed his neck and desperately wanted to bite him but she resisted, it was so hard though, she didn't want to hurt him. She felt a spike of fear. Asher was beside them in an instant. "Theo do you mind if I steal a dance."

He shook his head and smiled, "No, not at all, you two have fun. I'll go grope Draco and Blaise." He winked at them and joined the other two.

Asher wrapped her in his arms pressing her against his chest stroking her hair, 'I was worried. It can be very difficult to resist when you're young.'

'I was really scared, I didn't want to hurt him.'

Asher nodded against her, 'It's OK love, I won't let you hurt them.' He lightly tapped her forehead. 'I know what you're thinking.'

She managed to laugh a bit. Her and Asher flowed together. It was comforting to have him around her, protecting them like that. She shuddered at the thought of hurting them, the idea made her want to throw up.

Asher smiled at her, 'It won't happen, I promise.'

They moved to join the others. To keep the girls at bay and their body parts intact Draco and Asher made it clear they were a couple and Theo and Blaise did the same. She took turns dancing with each of them but tried to keep the making out to the minimum, she didn't want any girl seeing an opening. She wanted to have fun. Murder was the farthest thing from her mind.

Mae leaned in, "So Theo, what's so special about this club?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He motioned for the others to follow him to the rear of the club and they took in the section incased in plexiglass.

Mae's jaw dropped, "Is it raining in there?"

Theo nodded, "Water club, great for when you get too hot."

They grinned. They went to the small side area with numbered lockers and they ditched the cellphones they were carrying. The boys stripped off their shirts and stuffed them in the locker.

A girl behind them shook her friend, "Oh my god!"

Her friend turned and took in the four boys sweeping her eyes over their bodies. "Good lord… they look like underwear models."

"We should talk to them."

Asher sensed the danger and pulled Draco in for a kiss and Theo and Blaise kissed one another.

"Well crap," Said the one girl devastated. The other nodded at her pouting.

Asher sighed in relief when the girls went back to their conversation. It would not be good for Mae to start collecting hearts with the other two boys around.

They entered the room and Mae grinned as the water flowed over them. They moved to a corner. She watched as Draco and Asher moved together and Blaise and Theo. God, they were amazing to watch with the water sliding over them like that. She didn't mind dancing by herself, at least she got to enjoy the show. She knew why Draco and Asher were doing what they were, they didn't want her gutting anyone with Theo and Blaise around.

Theo and Blaise pulled her in between them and started moving against her. They were both sliding their hands over her and taking turns kissing her neck. Blaise dipped down, "No need for you to be dancing by yourself love…"

Theo nodded, "Definitely not." He pushed his hips against her more firmly and she could feel how hard he was and groaned letting her head fall back against Blaise's chest. They moved together the boys keeping her firmly tucked between them teasing her with their movements. She loved the feeling of the water sliding over her heated skin while she moved. It was a bit of a shame about the pants though, she didn't think the leather would be very happy with this turn of events. Oh well, she was sure she had another pair somewhere.

A girl was watching the trio and she nodded at her friend, "Wow…" She nodded as she studied the girl sandwiched between the two boys. When the boys leaned over her shoulder to kiss one another their eyebrows went up. They went up higher when they each kissed the girl quite thoroughly. "Lucky bitch…" The two nodded at each other.

The group danced for quite sometime before the boys redressed and they decided to call it a night. They were on their way to the apparation point when things went to shit.

Mae shrieked as she saw what was about to happen. She dived at a speed impossible for any human actually blurring in the air. She grabbed Theo and rolled protecting him with her body. The car just missed him. She helped him from the ground shaking, she hugged him and tried to calm the thudding of her heart. God that was far too close.

Blaise approached the pair white as a sheet. He pulled Theo to him and hugged him kissing down his face and running his hands over his body, "Fuck! That was too fucking close… God, are you OK"

Theo nodded shaking. Suddenly both boys turned to Mae, Blaise studied her, she was totally unharmed considering her hard roll across the pavement and was unnaturally fucking fast, "How did you do that? Not that we aren't eternally grateful but what the fuck?"

Mae paled and looked between Draco and Asher. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute in her chest.

Asher looked at the two boys, "We should return to Mae's, it looks like we have to talk."

The two boys nodded and they went the rest of the way Asher rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to get her to calm down. She had been absolutely terrified.

When they arrived back in Mae's room she was still shaking a bit. She summoned a house elf and had it bring up several bottles of liquor. She needed a fucking drink. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Talk about letting the cat out of the bag. This was not how she envisioned their discussion going. She raised her head and plucked up the vodka and started downing it straight from the bottle. She drank half and set it back down.

The boys were watching her their eyebrows raised. Blaise looked at her, "I should add, why the fuck isn't she suffering from alcohol poisoning…"

Asher looked at them both, "We will tell you but you both must take an unbreakable vow never to repeat what is said to you."

Their eyes widened. They looked at one another, Blaise studied him, "Now I really want to know what the fuck is going on."

Asher nodded, "Before we begin, let me be clear, none of us will hurt you."

The two boys exchanged a look unease crawling through them. They had a conversation with their eyes. Theo turned to them, "We agree we'll take the vow."

Asher rose and motioned for Theo to stand, "Draco perform the spell." He rose and joined them in the centre of the room. "Theo raise your wand and touch the tip to mine." The boy followed the direction and Draco lifted his hand performing the spell wandlessly shocking Theo and Blaise. The red coils slipped up their arms. Asher looked at him, "Swear you will never reveal what we are, never speak to anyone outside of this group about what we tell you this night."

Blaise's eyes widened further at the phrasing. What they were?

Theo spoke, "I swear I will never reveal what you three are, I will never speak to anyone outside of this group about the conversation this night." There was a flash of magic and the coils vanished.

Asher motioned for Blaise. "You're next."

Blaise nodded still feeling very uneasy. He raised his wand and touched Asher's and Draco performed the spell again.

"Please sit," Asher motioned to the couch. Blaise and Theo sat side by side and Asher sat across from them between Mae and Draco. Mae met their eyes, "Let me repeat, we will not hurt you, we love you, I swear we won't hurt you."

Blaise and Theo nodded nervous. Blaise took Theo's hand.

Asher spoke, "We are vampires."

They both paled, Blaise stood pulled his wand and dragged Theo away pushing him behind him. He kept his wand trained on the three. "Stay back…" His voice shook.

Mae wanted to cry. The look he was giving them broke her heart. He looked terrified. Asher patted her on the hand, "You two are upsetting Mae… she loves you very much, nothing has changed."

"The fuck it hasn't…" Blaise said. This was very, very bad. He didn't know if they'd get out of this room alive.

Asher sighed, "If we wanted to hurt you we wouldn't be having this conversation, you'd have been done the second you stepped through the floo. She certainly wouldn't have saved Theo's life."

Mae stood her voice pleading, "I swear to god I won't hurt you… We won't do anything you don't want… I'm still me…"

Blaise studied her expression his heart pounding. She looked ready to cry. He felt his heart clench. He couldn't believe she was dead. It was horrifying.

Tears started to slip down her cheeks and Blaise's hand wavered. What he knew about vampires wasn't pleasant.

She begged, "Please just hear us out… I swear I was terrified to when I found out what Asher was… I almost pulled my wand on him… but I trusted him…" She tapped over her heart. "He has given me so much… immortality, love… he took us as mates, which means he literally wants to be with us forever… he only wants what is good for us… he'd never hurt us… he won't hurt you…The only reason we are what we are is because we asked him…he didn't force us…he wouldn't do that…"

Blaise studied her trying to read her eyes for deceit. He slowly lowered his wand.

"Please just sit down, we'll tell you everything…"

Blaise and Theo cautiously returned to the couch and sat.

Asher begun, "I am their sire. They are my children. This is not taken lightly. The last time I made another vampire was more than 800 years ago when I took a mate. I was with her for 600 years before she was killed. We love deeply, we love long."

Blaise didn't know they were capable of love. "How old are you?"

Mae nodded, "He's over 16000 years old."

Blaise and Theo paled further.

Asher nodded, "I have walked this earth for millennia, I only offer my blood to others with the utmost caution. Magical vampires are few, and we are powerful."

"Powerful how?" Blaise asked nervous.

Draco nodded, "You saw how fast she moved… incredible speed, strength…magical ability is amplified… practically impossible to kill, no mortal can…eternal life, the ability to learn astoundingly fast…the ability to read people like an open book…we have telepathic abilities with our sire…we can control other predators…our senses are outstanding, we can see a beetle on a tree miles away…we can take a bullet and not flinch…we heal remarkably fast if we're injured in the first place… we can take any chemical into are system and instantly neutralize it if we choose to…" Draco smirked, "That's why Mae isn't seeing mediwitch at the moment. It takes a hell of a lot to even give us a buzz."

Blaise and Theo were nodding. "What's the downside?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded at them, "You're making a deal with the devil. We're possessive and territorial. We have a drive to kill, and we take pleasure in it. We hunt, play with our food. We are very creative when we do it. We're vicious in every way. We have no remorse. We can feed on terror. We can turn our emotions off like a flick of a switch. We are by all human standards, evil. Soulless monsters." He paused, "Plus, it fucking hurts like a bitch to die, worst feeling ever, way worse than a crucio."

Blaise and Theo looked at one another quite interested in the possibilities. They had been

Deatheaters for a reason. They looked back at the vampires. Theo looked at them, "What about your emotions, do you still feel the same?"

Mae nodded, "I feel almost exactly the same except for I have urges to gut any female who touches my mates," She nodded to Draco and Asher. "I feel more strongly if anything. I am still 100% me, except with a more homicidal disposition."

Draco nodded, "Murder and torture, definitely falling into the hobby category."

Asher chuckled, "My children are quite accurate in their description."

"When you say you kill, how much?" Blaise asked.

Mae looked at Asher then at Blaise. "Our lovely sire here is well past the three million mark and is going strong."

The two boys mouths opened in shock.

Mae giggled, "He's really, really old."

Draco laughed, "And you two thought I had murder issues."

The two boys quirked their lips up into smiles. Blaise nodded, "You're definitely still you."

Mae met their eyes. "We'd like you to join us. Draco and I love you both very much and the thought of you dying breaks our hearts. You don't have to decide right away. I know it's a big decision, you can think about it as long as you want."

Draco grinned, "We have all the time in the world."

Theo and Blaise turned to each other looking into one another's eyes. They could be together forever, never age, have power beyond their wildest dreams. It wasn't like they hadn't killed before. It wasn't like that kept them up at night. So maybe eating people was a bit horrifying, they'd get over it. They turned in unison and said together, "We accept."

Mae broke into a huge smile and went around the table and hugged them both. "I am so happy… I love you two… I didn't want to be without you…"

They hugged her back and she sat in Blaise's lap, she tapped him on the nose with a finger, "We forgot to add that the sex is fucking amazing…like indescribable…our senses are so powerful you feel everything… Right after we were turned Asher actually made both of us pass out with the most powerful fucking orgasms we'd ever had."

Theo and Blaise grinned. Blaise laughed, "Well, isn't that quite the little bonus."

Mae nodded she straddled Blaise and he wrapped his arms around her, "I am looking forward to showing you so many things, it's really amazing what we have learned so quickly." She kissed him on the cheek.

Draco nodded, "We're fucking lethal mate. I've never felt so strong, so powerful in my life."

Mae giggled, "Plus we're super good at poker…horribly, unfairly good…"

Asher grinned, "When we went to the casino I taught these two some handy tricks, we cleared 2 million in a very short time. We all have some rather lovely cars to show for it… plus Mae rather expanded our wardrobes…"

The boys grinned again. Theo suddenly laughed, he looked at Asher, "That's why you're so fucking good at pool. Such a cheat."

Asher winked at them, "I'm good at everything." He eyed him suggestively.

Theo laughed again and grinned. "So are we going to do this, if I am going to die horribly I'd rather get it over with."

Draco was suddenly serious, "I am not going to lie, it is fucking terrifying watching the one you love begging for their life, screaming and crying then dying."

They both looked at each other then at him. "We understand." Blaise said with a nod.

Asher nodded, "Which one of you wants to go first?"

Blaise spoke, "I'll go. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong before I let you near Theo."

Asher nodded, "Please lay down on the ground." He motioned to the carpet. "I am going to drain you close to the point of death, then I'll feed you a good portion of my blood. It will kill you. You will awake again."

Blaise nodded and laid down. Theo kneeled beside him and took his hand giving it a squeeze. He leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. "You better wake up."

Blaise winked at him, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Asher kneeled beside him. "When you wake your senses will be overwhelming. Focus on one sound, when you open your eyes, one small detail of the room. You'll get used to it quickly, but you must focus."

Blaise nodded. "Gotcha."

Asher dipped down and Blaise felt the brush of sharp fangs and shivered a bit. The pierce was painful and he winced a bit. Theo brushed his hair back and met his eyes.

It wasn't long before a burning pain slid up his body, he could feel it in every nerve. He tried to resist but he started to cry, then he was screaming as sharp stabbing pains raced through his body, his heart felt like it was going to burst, he couldn't breathe. He was trying to push Asher away from him but it was like he was like a steel cage around him. He was begging him to get away, couldn't stop struggling. Then a painful numbness started to crawl through his body and he started whimpering, he felt himself go slack and he was terrified. He felt a wrist pushed against his mouth and a hot liquid sliding down his throat. He started to drink, and he drank until his heart stopped.

Asher backed away and Theo was deathly pale. He'd felt him die and a few tears slipped down his face. He was shaking. Mae came and hugged him from behind, "I swear he'll wake up, and he'll never feel better… it's amazing… what our bodies are capable of." Theo nodded against her. He watched as Asher picked up Blaise and laid him on the bed. He went and sat beside him stroking his hair.

"How long will he be like this?" Theo's voice was quivering.

Mae stroked his back, "It takes about half an hour."

They sat and waited and Theo had never felt so relieved in his life when he saw Blaise start to breathe. More tears slipped down his face.

Blaise took his new world in. He could hear everything and he tried to focus, to pick the sounds apart until he found one. It was Theo's heartbeat, he didn't know how he recognized it but he did. The steady rhythm echoed through him vibrating him to the core. He could hear the blood moving through him, visualized the heart beating. He opened his eyes and turned his head looking directly into Theo's eyes. They were magnificent. A thousand shades of green like the canopy of a forest. There were beautiful dark blue flecks that he'd never seen before, slivers of silver. It was indescribable, the colours. His eyes traced his face, he was perfection, never so beautiful.

Theo ran the back of his hand down the side of his face and Blaise shuddered, it felt like warm silk sweeping over him. Every pore could feel him.

"You scared the shit out of me…" Theo said his voice still a bit shaky.

"Sorry, but I did tell you it would take more then a little death to keep us apart."

Theo shivered at the lilt to his voice, it was so sensual. He leaned forward and kissed him and Blaise moaned. The feel of him was fucking amazing. It was like he'd never been kissed before. He could feel every facet of his mouth, the smoothness, the gentle roughness of his tongue, the heat was delicious. Theo pulled back.

Blaise smiled, "I think they're going to be right about the sex… just kissing you was fucking amazing…"

Theo's eyes danced with warmth. "Never die on me again."

Blaise nodded, "I won't. We have forever now."

Mae was sniffling. Those two were fucking beautiful together. It made her heart clench.

Theo turned to Asher, "Looks like it's my turn to meet my maker."

"Ah but first, we need to feed Blaise." He motioned across the room where there were two kneeling men that hadn't been there before.

Mae saw the look in their eyes, "Older vampires have a handy ability much like the imperious curse. They can take over another's mind if they want to."

Theo helped Blaise from the bed and he tested his strength. He felt incredible, so strong, like his muscles were made of steel. He felt something touching him and noticed dust particles brushing against him. "Well fuck, that's kind of cool."

Theo cocked his head, "What?"

"I can actually feel every single dust particle touching me, I can see them."

Theo raised an eyebrow and watched Blaise look at the wall. He whistled. "I can see every fucking detail of that wall, every flaw, the colour isn't white, it's a thousand different shades. Very hard to describe."

Theo nodded taking in the fascinated look on Blaise's face. Blaise turned to him, "And I feel fucking strong." He pondered, "And horribly thirsty."

Asher came up and took his elbow leading him over to one man who had moved forward. "Drink."

Blaise studied the man and felt a craving. He licked and could feel the sharp points in his mouth. He lifted the man up and bit his throat feeling the most amazing sensation. It was so pleasurable, like his favourite food a thousand times over. The hot liquid stroked his insides. He drank and drank.

Theo watched him. Watched the look of pleasure cross his features. Saw him drop the corpse to the ground and wipe his mouth.

Blaise looked at him, "That was fucking delicious. I can't even begin to describe it. Imagine your favourite food only way more pleasurable."

Theo took in the sharp, delicate points in his mouth. It was a surprisingly hot look. "Looks like I need to find out for myself." Theo copied Blaise's position on the floor and Blaise kneeled beside him taking his hand.

Blaise nodded, "You're going to feel incredible…after the horrible dying part…"

Theo chuckled and nodded. He was still shaken from that, it was the worst thing he could imagine, seeing Blaise die.

Asher kneeled on the other side of him and stroked a hand down his face before he dipped down. Theo felt a pinch then a sharp sting. Then there was nothing but the pain. It raced through his body and he could feel every nerve screaming. He was suddenly sobbing and felt his heart stabbing him over and over again. He felt like he was being burnt alive and screamed, he tried to thrash but he couldn't budge Asher, he was far too strong. Begging, he was begging and he couldn't stop. Every instinct in him was focused on survival. The pain actually managed to get worse and he felt like he was choking, couldn't get enough air. He felt when his body stopped struggling, he couldn't lift a limb to defend himself. His heart beat was fluttering and it was the most painful fucking thing ever. Then his mouth was forced open and the sliding heat was there. Instinct drove him to drink and he didn't stop. He drank until a fierce blackness overcame him and he stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating.

Blaise was fucking shaking. That was the worst thing he'd ever seen in his life. God, watching Theo die was something he couldn't even fathom, yet here he was unmoving. He could no longer hear the beating of his heart and he let out a sob. It was too quiet, he was too quiet, fuck, Theo was never quiet. Blaise stroked his hair and traced a finger over his lips. He kept chanting to himself that he would wake up.

Mae watched the pair and felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Blaise looked devastated. Draco wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "They'll be OK, they'll be together forever."

She nodded and went to Blaise, she stroked his hair. "He's coming back… you can have lifetimes together, a never ending stream of time…"

Blaise nodded still shaking. He picked Theo off the ground and laid him on the bed. His limp body made him sob again. Fuck, this was fucking horrible. There was no way he wasn't going to be terrified until he woke up. Every minute he waited was excruciating. He felt cold as ice. Like he'd never be warm again.

He sobbed in relief when he heard Theo's heart start to beat. God, he had never been so grateful in his life. He stroked a shaking hand up and down Theo's arm.

Theo's first impression of the darkness he awoke to was the thousand of different sounds he could hear. Asher told him to focus. Somewhere a clock was ticking he breathed with the rhythm until the other sounds faded into the background. He opened his eyes and the most beautiful blue eyes met his. Blaise. The darkest part of the ocean and sapphires. A gradient of the night sky. Shades of midnight, indigo, the deepest flecks of amethyst, violet. Such beautiful colours. His eyes flicked over his face. God, he'd never seen anything so divine. Where Blaise had been gorgeous before, he couldn't even find a word for this. Then they were kissing and it was extraordinary. He could feel every part of him so clearly, it's like he had spent the rest of his life in a muted fog. Blaise was on top of him and the pressure of his body was stroking his every cell. Blaise's hair felt like the softest down. His skin was like a gentle touch of sunlight. They parted and leaned their foreheads together just breathing together. Their heartbeats were the same, so alive.

Blaise was shaking, "I was so terrified you wouldn't wake up."

"I did… and we're still together…I wouldn't leave you…" Theo stroked his hands down his back, a soothing touch leaving trails of heat down Blaise's back, warming his chilled skin.

Mae was back to sniffling again. God, those two we're too perfect together, it was like watching a brilliant sunrise with the most perfect colours bleeding into one another. It made her feel like the world was more beautiful with that kind of love possible. She was so glad they could give them forever. It would have been the worst crime to let them fade.

Asher looked her in the eyes and nodded, "It would have been… they are perfect mates…"

Theo kissed Blaise again and it lasted for quite sometime until the thirst started to stab at him. He pulled back, "As much as I want to stay like this, I think there's a muggle with my name on it."

Blaise smiled at him and nodded. He felt incredible, like he'd been given the best gift in the world. He helped Theo from the bed and watched as he took in the room, "I see what you mean about the wall, that really is fucking something else…" He brushed a hand over his arm, "And the dust, that is the weirdest feeling…"

Walking over Asher offered him the man and Theo ran his tongue over the sharp points in his mouth. Also a weird feeling. The thirst was burning in him now and he let instinct guide him. He dipped down and bit and it was ambrosia. It was brilliant, like being stroked from the inside, he actually moaned. He couldn't get enough. Drinking until he couldn't get anymore he released the man and licked his lips. Turning to Blaise he grinned, "I see what you mean about that too, damn… and I thought strawberry cheesecake was fucking decadent."

The group laughed.

Mae went and hugged Theo, "See, you're still you, just evil."

Blaise winked at her, "I think he was already part way there anyways."

Theo blew Blaise a kiss, "I love you too."

Mae clapped her hands, "This is awesome. I am so glad you two could join us."

Theo gave her a huge smile, "Now let me get this straight, I am going to have to do a kilo of coke just to get happy?"

She giggled, "It's not quite that bad."

Theo picked her up off the floor and gave her a squeeze, "So gorgeous, about those fabulous powers you were all sharing with us."

"Oh my god, we're going to have so much fun. I want Draco and I to show you some of what we learned then we'll teach you."

"Lead the way lovely." He set her back on her feet.

"We're going to head over to the gym."

Mae looked at Draco, "I'm going to kick your ass, game?"

He laughed and winked at her, "As long as you make it up to me after…"

They entered the gym and the boys sat cross legged on the floor with Asher leaning back against one of the walls. Mae and Draco were pondering the weapons, "What's the flashiest?" Mae considered.

Draco picked up the katanas, "Definitely these…"

"Love it…"

Theo and Blaise watched as the two circled each other with wickedly sharp blades in their hands then they were dancing together the steel whistling through the air. They were amazing. Their jaws dropped. They were moving at an incredible speed expertly dodging each others stabs and thrusts. They were perfection in motion. Neither giving an inch, always precise.

They kept it up for about 20 minutes there blades flashing through the motions. They backed away from each other and grinned.

"That was fucking brilliant." Blaise said clapping his hands.

Draco winked at them, "Wait until you see us go hand to hand."

They replaced the swords and met in the centre of room and bowed at one another. Then they were in motion flying through the air, rolling with one another, backflipping away, meeting in a flurry of punches, kicks, and blocks. Every hit they made was excellent but none of them broke through the other's defences. They were both too good. They battled for a half an hour the boys on the floor grinning like mad. They looked fucking lethal.

"And one more for good measure." Draco returned with the staffs tossing one to Mae.

If the free hand and swords had been amazing the staffs were fucking dramatic. The swirling of the staffs and rapid jumping and flipping they did to avoid one another was unbelievable. They moved the staffs at lightening speed swirling them around their bodies in fluid motions. They stopped after another 20 minutes grinning.

"You two don't even look winded." Theo observed.

"We don't get tired. We can go weeks without sleep if we need to."

Draco looked at them, "Now Asher and us will teach you to do what we just did."

The boys stood and beamed at the pair. "Definitely."

Asher and them taught them everything they had been taught. Until they were flipping around the room with a practiced ease.

They finally stopped and the two boys couldn't stop smiling. "This is amazing. I feel rather deadly." Theo said bouncing a little from foot to foot.

Blaise nodded twirling a staff around his body at an incredible speed. "I have a feeling we just learned several lifetimes worth of marital arts…"

Asher chuckled, "Indeed you two just did."

Mae bounced a little matching Theo, "Asher is an amazing sire, he could have left us weak but he chose to make us strong, to learn how we can."

"A huge thanks for that mate," Theo said and Blaise nodded.

"Ooo… let's take them for the race and jumping exercise… and I want them to meet the wolves… then we have to go shooting… we can shock that attendant again…" Mae hopped excited.

Asher laughed and swept her up in his arms giving her a little spin, "I love that you are so happy my dear."

Mae nodded and when Asher set her down she pulled him down for a kiss.

Blaise was staring at the pair. "Are all vampires ridiculously beautiful?"

Asher turned to them and grinned, "Not all, but certainly the ones I sire are." The group chuckled and nodded. "Now, we are going to apparate to an area in the countryside since we already know the location." He nodded at Mae and Draco, "Take them to the side of the road and we'll begin."

Mae held Blaise's hand and Draco took Theo's pulling them on side along apparation. Moments later they appeared at the edge of the road deep in the countryside.

Asher studied his new children. "All right, my lovely mates have already done this before." He pointed in the distance, "Do you two see the white sign post, it's about two miles out."

The two studied the distance amazed at how they could zoom in on the post with the finest detail. Blaise shook his head, "That is really fucking amazing."

Asher nodded. "I want you to run for it as fast as you can. I'll meet you there."

In a blink the group was gone whipping through the air. They slid to a stop and grinned at Asher who was already leaning against the post.

Theo was hopping foot to foot again, "That is amazing. I felt like the wind."

Blaise nodded, "Incredible."

Mae hopped, "I never thought I'd take up running, but it's so much fun."

Draco laughed, "I am not sure you can classify that as running hun, much closer to flying."

Asher loved the pair. "All right, to the tallest tree, we'll try some jumping."

He led them to the clearing and Mae paused tapping her foot on the ground, "I wonder if that bitch is still alive."

Theo and Blaise looked at her with a question in their eyes.

"We went to a club the other night. A girl thought it would be a good idea to take Draco from me and crawl all over him. Nasty little whore actually licked him. I crucified her, skinned her, then buried her alive. Well technically, I made her friend bury her alive." She tapped the ground, "She should be here, just about 6 feet under."

The two's eyes widened.

Asher laughed, "Oh you should have seen what she did to the other one that decided to try and kiss me."

Theo gave him a look his eyes huge, "Dare I ask what?"

"She chopped off her hands for touching me, then she carved her up something good, threatened to eat her alive, started the process before deciding that it was much more fun to feed the girl her own organs until she begged Mae to just kill her." Asher gave them an amused look. "Then she dragged her out here and fed her corpse to the wolves."

Blaise looked at her stunned, "Holy fuck."

Theo stared at Mae, "He's right, holy fuck."

Mae shrugged, "I was angry."

The two just stared at her like they'd never seen her before.

Asher laughed again, "Female vampires are extremely possessive of their mates. If she doesn't give someone permission to touch us and they do she starts gutting."

Draco nodded, "A girl made the very bad mistake of grabbing my cock in another club and she dragged her outside bashed her against a wall a few times, slit her throat and had quite the drink."

"Now, don't make me sound like I am the only one who starts gutting when someone tries something with their mate." Mae tapped her foot again looking amused. "I do recall you gutting the man that tried to drug me and playing with his intestines. You also burned him something fierce. Not including your newfound love of stabbing that doesn't kill but just makes someone suffer horribly."

Theo and Blaise were shaking their heads in disbelief. "That's insane…" Blaise said looking up at them, "Like completely fucking insane…"

Mae looked at them, "You know, everyone keeps saying that to us. We're not insane we're vampires. I do recall Draco telling you we were vicious motherfuckers who loved murder and torture and were very creative monsters…we're fucking evil with a capital E."

Blaise waved a hand, "I just didn't realize creative meant CREATIVE… I cannot wrap my head around the idea that you fed someone their own organs…how the fuck did you even come up with that?"

Mae shrugged again, "It just popped into my head. And you know what…"

They looked at her.

"I loved every minute of it, it was positively delightful, never been more satisfied. Almost as good as sex."

They both looked horrified watching the darkness flicker through her eyes. They both shivered.

"You know what…" Mae said approaching them and they backed up. "You're going to love it too. I guarantee it Blaise, the second someone tries to take Theo from you you're going to start collecting heads. After you gut them and play with their insides, maybe chop them into little bits… You're going to want to eat them alive, make them suffer…you won't be satisfied until they're begging for you to kill them…then you'll drain them and drop their corpse off a cliff…or like myself, depending on how angry you are, you may let them live…" She tapped the ground… "For a little while anyways…"

They were both incredibly pale.

Asher laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "You're adorable when you're being evil." He patted her on the head.

Blaise and Theo looked at one another and shuddered.

Asher looked at them, "My lovely children, you will lose this unfortunate human aversion to our predatory lifestyle quite soon. Your first hunt will be coming up. You'll understand what it means to be one of us."

Theo looked at Blaise, "What the fuck did we get ourselves into?" Even the Deatheaters hadn't been that bad, they had some torture too, a lot of crucio… but this was at an entirely different level.

Theo looked at Mae. "You seriously skinned someone?"

Mae nodded, "Well Draco helped… but Asher had the lovely idea of piling the skin on her friend's lap. You wouldn't believe how she screamed when the blood started dripping down her legs."

They both looked quite ill. Blaise shook his head, "I think I need to sit down." He went and sat by the tree and put his head back.

Theo was white as a sheet. "I don't fucking believe this…you're fucking evil… like EVIL…"

Mae actually giggled. "We warned you. We told you the downside…seriously I was freaked out too, but once the rage hits it all suddenly seems like the perfect solution…nothing makes you happier than offing who fucked with you…honestly we were eating s'mores and drinking hot chocolate while Draco was busy stabbing…it seriously doesn't bother you in the least…"

Draco nodded, "Did you think the amazing power, the immortality you received came without a very steep price? I told you, we're the nightmares humans have…the darkest part of hell…we're still us, but we're also vampires. Not human, not even close. You're not a human anymore. That died on that floor."

Theo went and sat beside Blaise and put his head in his hands.

"Fuck…" Theo said.

"Double fuck…" Blaise added.

They sat there for 20 minutes thinking. Blaise suddenly looked at them, "It really won't bother us? Not in the least?"

Mae shook her head, "Nope, it's your instincts. I promise you, you will find it pleasurable. You'll delight in it. It's no more disturbing than eating your favourite dessert. You remember how that man's blood tasted?"

They both met her eyes and nodded.

"Did it bother you in the least to drain those men and drop their corpses on the floor?"

They both shook their heads no.

"Humans are our food source. It's no different than eating a steak. As for playing, well that's just for fun, to soothe the fury. And you will feel fury, like you've never felt before. We are vengeful wicked creatures who like to play vicious games."

Draco nodded. "The rage is incredible. Nothing else like it. Imagine for a minute Blaise if someone took Theo and purposely hurt him, what would you do?"

"I'd fucking kill them."

"How about you Theo, what would do if someone hurt Blaise, or tried to take him from you with force?"

"I'd want them to suffer. Then I'd kill them."

Mae and Draco nodded. Mae explained, "When that girl took Draco, I felt fury like you can't imagine. I saw red. I wanted her dead. I wanted her to suffer horribly."

Draco looked at them, "A man tried to drug Mae so he could rape her… what would you have done?"

Theo and Blaise looked at each other then back at him, "We'd have fucking gutted him mate…" Blaise said his eyes dark.

"And that's exactly what I did." Draco nodded at them. "Nothing made me happier then to make him scream. We're not the only monsters in this world. The difference is, they have a choice."

Theo and Blaise looked at one another. Considered. Turned to the three and nodded.

Blaise had his resolve face on. "About the rest of that training?"

Asher nodded at them. "We're going to do a little activity." Asher pointed up to the towering tree. "I want you two to crouch then jump as high as you can. Bring me a branch from the top of that tree. Try to land without making a sound."

The two positioned themselves and jumped shocked at the height they got to, it was easy to get the branches, they could have gone higher. They both landed with a soft thud.

Asher circled them, "When you move imagine yourself gliding, with an energy field around you. Try to feel the aura around you."

The two boys concentrated. They could feel something reaching out from them, moving around them. Theo opened his eyes, "I can feel it." Blaise nodded.

"Try the jump again, kept that feeling around you. Feel it stretching out from you, let it cushion you. It is very real."

The boys jumped again and came down without a sound. They looked at Asher impressed. Asher studied them, "We can move perfectly, silently. We can give nothing away. It is handy to remember to not do that around mortals, unless your stalking them of course."

The two boys nodded with a grin.

Asher looked at Mae, "Call the wolves."

The boys watched as Mae closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. They were startled when a pack of wolves came and circled them. Mae's eyes snapped open. "Sit." The wolves sat looking at her. "Howl for me." The wolves raised their heads and let out haunting howls that echoed through the trees. Mae smiled at Theo and Blaise when they stopped. "If you focus you can touch their minds. Feel for their instincts, you can control that, make them do what you want. Wrap your mind around it and command. Theo why don't you try to get them to growl. It can be very fierce."

Theo closed his eyes feeling through the air and he brushed something fierce, something wild. He could feel their urges, how they thought. He envisioned him wrapping around them, controlling them. He opened his eyes and the wolves were low to the ground snarling at them their teeth bared. Looking at them he got them to relax and sit back. He looked at Mae, "That is amazing, fucking cool." He turned to Blaise, "You have to try it."

Blaise closed his eyes and started to feel around. He could almost see a thread of himself reaching out and wrapping around the wolves. Their instincts were strong, he flipped through their abilities. The pack disappeared into the woods. Blaise opened his eyes, "They'll be back in a little while, I wanted to try something."

The group waited until the heard the padding of paws again and a dragging sound. The pack returned pulling a deer with dead eyes behind them.

Blaise grinned, "Anyone for venison?"

The group laughed. Blaise flicked his hand and the wolves feasted. Blaise shook his head, "That is honestly one of the most amazing things we've done. I've always loved wolves. Gorgeous animals."

Mae nodded, "They have an elegant beauty to them. A darkness."

Asher smiled, "Much like ourselves. Just a warning, the strongest vampire can always control the pack. Never provide a weapon for your enemy. I will teach you to read the age of other vampires so you don't make a deadly mistake."

The boys nodded then Theo clapped his hands, "Well that was amazing, what else is on the agenda."

Smiling at Theo Mae spoke, "Theo love, have you ever wanted to play sniper?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding right?"

Mae shook her head no. "We're going to a shooting range and your both going to learn how to use some very impressive guns."

Blaise looked at them, "Like when we played paintball?"

Draco nodded, "Only far more deadly. You'll learn to kill from miles away. How to terrify…muggles fear guns, they are a very effective weapon."

Theo nodded, "I've watched a lot of action movies…I have to say, that sounds like a lot of fun."

The group apparated back to the palace and Draco and Asher carried the bags full of guns. Marie was able to get the same range booked out and they took the limo there.

Theo sat in the car and pulled one of the bags to him, he opened it and took out a handgun. Blaise studied it. Theo looked at him, "You can kill someone very quickly with this. Instantly if you hit the right spot."

Mae nodded, "It's how I got the girl to bury her friend. A gun to the back of the head is quite the motivator."

Now Theo was amused, "That sounds like something someone do in a movie. Mafia?"

Mae and Asher laughed. Blaise and Draco looked curious.

Theo looked at them, "The mafia is a bit like muggle Deatheaters. Control an area, keep everyone in line with terror, eliminate those that cross them." The two nodded smiling.

Mae tapped her finger against her chin, "Now the mafia gives me some ideas…"

Laughing Asher leaned over and kissed her cheek, "That is something I would like to see."

Blaise and Theo looked between them and Draco grinned, "Sire and childe bond. Those two are constantly chatting with one another." He tapped his head.

Asher nodded, "Until you learn to control yourselves I can read your thoughts quite easily. Especially when you are feeling a strong emotion. I also get images."

Theo nodded, "How far does it reach?"

Mae smiled, "There is no limit. He can talk to us, and we to him, from anywhere in the world. Any distance."

Blaise grinned, "That is quite amazing. Must make it bloody impossible for someone to sneak up on the group, with our senses and ability to communicate."

Asher nodded, "I will protect you all to the best of my ability. If you ever need me call. If someone ever threatens you, let me know. I will eliminate them."

Theo and Blaise studied Asher.

Mae noticed their expression, "Where we are brilliant in so many ways never forget that Asher is stronger, faster, more powerful in every way. Where we make things look easy, he is perfection. How we fight, our speed doesn't matter…Asher could kill any of us instantly if he wanted."

Theo and Blaise grinned, Theo met Asher's eyes, "Then I guess we're lucky to call you daddy."

Asher rolled his eyes and the group laughed.

They pulled up to the shooting range and the same attendant greeted them. "Wonderful to see you all again. I am looking forward to watching you three shoot, you're amazing." He looked at their new friends, "How about you two?"

Asher nodded, "Oh, they're going to be amazing too."

They started off with the hand guns, Mae worked with Theo and Draco with Blaise with Asher supervising. They worked on loading the guns. "Theo, Blaise, you're going to watch Mae shoot. Take in her posture, the way she holds the gun." He looked at Mae as she held the gun. "Shoot the target, hit the middle. Create me a perfect square, corners only. Put a diamond outside it, corners."

Mae fired rapidly not taking a breath. They pulled the target in and Asher pointed to the perfect pattern. "You two are going to copy this, let your instincts guide you."

Blaise and Theo lined up and started firing. They pulled the targets in and Asher smiled, "Perfect, but will give it a few more tries just for fun."

All four of them lined up and Asher barked out patterns over and over again, getting them to reload the guns lightening fast.

The attendant was still completely blown away. He couldn't explain how this group was so amazing.

The group tucked the hand guns away. "We're going to do some skeet shooting, give you lot some moving targets." Asher nodded at the attendant and he led them outside. "I'll demonstrate. Watch me closely." Asher cocked the shot gun and effortlessly plucked the skeets from the sky. He reloaded fast and kept them coming. He turned and smiled. "Theo you're up first."

Theo picked up the gun felt the weight of it and copied Asher's position. The skeets starting coming and he shot them from the sky quickly reloading over and over again until Asher told him to stop.

"Blaise you give it a try."

Theo handed Blaise the shotgun. It was effortless for him too. Blaise grinned, "More fun than paintball."

The group nodded.

Asher winked at Theo, "Now you're going to play sniper."

The attendant led them to the area and Asher explained where the target was the boys could see it easily but pretended to use the scope. Asher explained how to feel for the wind.

"Draco demonstrate." Asher said patting him on the bottom.

Draco swatted at him with a grin and laid down looking just past the scope, it was bloody annoying and got in the way. Luckily it was detachable, for when there wasn't a muggle around. Theo and Blaise watched Draco as he fired and their eyes flicked up to the target seeing him hit it dead centre.

Theo gave him the thumbs up when he looked up at them. "Now that looks fun, I'm definitely going next."

Draco got up and Theo took over his spot. His senses reached out and felt the wind, the subtle shifts in it. He predicted how the gusts would blow and fired. He laid out a perfect four point diamond around Draco's centre hit. He rose and grinned. "Oh, I really need to play more with this, I love it."

Asher smirked and spoke to his mind, 'Maybe you can go muggle hunting. There are many in the woods hunting themselves. It is not a surprise when they go missing. People think they are lost to the woods. Perhaps eaten by a bear.'

Theo raised his eyebrows at him then started to smirk. A part of him really, really liked the idea and it shocked him. The vision of gunning them down then grabbing their corpse for a snack made him give a happy sigh. He really wanted to see that spray of blood across the ground when he hit them.

Asher laughed in his mind, 'Do not be shocked. Just like the wolves you have your own instincts.'

Theo nodded at him. It was really something to go from horrified about such things to starting to fantasize. He handed the gun off to Blaise and he gave him a little salute.

Blaise studied the gun then laid down as the others had. He closed his eyes for a moment and just felt the wind. He looked and watched how the grass moved, how the trees shook in the breeze. He lined up his shot ignoring the scope and laid out a perfect four point square around Theo's diamond. He stood and grinned, "I'm with Theo, that was really fun."

Asher, Draco, and Mae each gave the pair hugs. Mae smiled, "We can go shooting anytime you want." The pair nodded with a smile.

After they were finished shooting Asher insisted they go eat. "You are going to love it, your sense of taste is impeccable."

They returned to the limo and stopped at a Thai restaurant. Mae looked at Draco and Blaise, "Have you two had Thai food before?"

They shook their heads no.

Theo gave a happy sigh, "It's delicious. You need to try the curry."

The group entered the restaurant and grabbed a table. "We'll order and give you all a good selection."

When the waiter came Asher took over ordering. He picked out a few curries with lots of rice, spring rolls, some cashew chicken and pad Thai. They also ordered a few cocktails to get them through.

Theo raised his glass, "So is this actually going to do anything?"

Mae giggled, "Nope, not a thing. It takes me like 20 shots just get a buzz, and that is really trying to hold the alcohol in my system. I haven't really mastered it yet. It's tough to fight against your system when it wants to purge you from toxins. You saw me down that half a bottle of vodka… that was like having one cocktail."

Theo and Blaise shook their heads. Theo laughed, "Well that may be the most tragic downfall of all, you're no longer a cheap drunk."

Mae stuck her tongue out at him and they grinned.

Draco laughed, "But think of how that will save our backs… no more hauling her around."

Mae smacked his arm. "Your not getting out of anything, I still plan to be carried about on occasion. You're stuck doing it for at least the next millennium."

Draco poked her in the side, "Well I guess it's a good thing that we have super strength."

Their dinner arrived and Draco studied the spread. Mae plopped some rice on his place and topped it with emerald curry. "You're going to love it trust me. It's not that spicy so don't worry."

Draco took a bite and gave her a grin, "That is amazing. I love it. I feel like my life has been remiss without it."

Theo stole a bite off his plate and moaned when he tasted it. That was fucking amazing, the layer of flavours, he could taste everything. Food had never been so good.

Blaise was grinning at him, "I take it that was good."

"Amazing… I never knew there could be so many layers of flavour."

Blaise studied the table and swiped a bite from Draco's plate as well. "Holy shit…" He groaned a bit. "How did we eat food before? It was fowl compared to this."

Mae nodded at them, "Eating is an incredible pleasure, and you want to know what is amazing, what makes my life complete, what has never made me happier?"

The two boys looked at her with their eyebrows quirked.

"You can eat as much as you want, anything you want, without gaining an ounce."

"Is that so?" Theo said. "Well, I am going to add glutton to my list of sins." He purred when he took another bite.

"Oh my god, when we first turned Asher ordered us a whole spread of desserts. You need to try ice cream, chocolate, that strawberry cheesecake…" May gave them a dreamy look.

Blaise grinned, "I will take you up on that. Sex and cheesecake sounds like a great way to spend an evening."

Mae winked at him, "It's a date."

Theo shifted in his seat a bit, "I am feeling really on edge. Like my nerves are getting to me. It's really shitty."

Asher studied him, "You need to hunt. The feeling will only get worse the longer you put it off." He turned to Blaise, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been feeling off too. I was trying to ignore it."

Mae shook her head, "Don't it really gets to you."

Theo looked at Asher shifting again. "Where do we hunt?"

Draco looked at them, "Clubs are perfect… you'll find that your protective instincts towards your mate are quite intense. It makes the hunt more satisfying if your bloody pissed off. Trust me, the second some stranger starts groping either one of you, the other one is going to freak. Just do your best to hold it in and let the offending party dig their own grave. Lure them out. Pretend your going to take them for a good fuck. Then, you do what vampires do best, you play. Then you kill."

Theo and Blaise nodded. Blaise was surprised that the idea was suddenly starting to look appealing. More so as the tension increased.

Asher nodded at him. "It's all instinct gorgeous. Once you've had your first, you'll know exactly what you are now. It will be glorious."

Mae grabbed a spring roll and ate it happily. "You know, we have a dungeon in the palace we're been using. All sorts of fun toys. Asher here is quite the fan of knives. Ask him anything, he is quite the teacher."

The two boys nodded sharing a look.

The group polished off the meal and headed back to the palace to change and get ready for another outing. They all dressed to lure, gorgeous, in tight clothing.


	45. Torture for Three

Mae plopped down on the couch in a white dress that fit like a second skin. She'd draped a few platinum chains around her neck of varying lengths and slipped on some diamond tennis bracelets. With a flick of her hand she put her hair in a french braid and did her regular smokey makeup. The boys were all dress in an assortment of jeans and tight fitting shirts with leather jackets thrown over top.

The others joined her on the couch and she looked at Theo, "So how about that not quite a kilo of coke we discussed."

He grinned, grabbed his bag and laid things out on the table. They did dozens of lines each. Theo was shaking his head, "My dealer is going to be thrilled. I am seriously going to be keeping him in business with you lot."

May reached over and patted his hand, "We did mention the ineffectiveness of chemicals. It takes a lot to get it to settle in our system."

Blaise grinned, "Personally I am up for the challenge." He leaned over and did another line.

Theo patted him on the back, "You would be. You're a total lush."

The group headed out and they went into a popular gay club for a change of pace. The boys wandered in taking in quite a few stares. Mae held onto Draco's hand and they went over to the bar for drinks. They ordered an absolute ton of alcohol working through the drinks like they were going out of style.

Theo was literally on his 30th shot and was finally feeling something, it was so hard to make it settle. "You know, this is kind of annoying." He said waving to the stacks of empty shot glasses.

The rest of the group nodded. Asher smiled, "You will get better with practice, better able to control the levels in your blood."

Theo nodded, "Until then I am thinking of just ordering entire bottles from now on. We should get a table and just work through them." He studied Mae, "It blows my mind, you should have passed out eons ago."

"I just have a buzz…took me a hell of a lot of effort to keep it." Mae down another shot.

Theo tossed back another and added it to the stack, "You know what, I give up… Let's dance, find someone dumb, and let the games begin."

Draco winked at him, "Now that's the spirit. Just believe us, you two are going embrace the white hot anger you're going to feel."

The group moved to the dance floor and started to move together. It wasn't long before someone grabbed Draco away and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming like a banshee and attacking the cock sucking bastard. She watched the man slide his hands over him and rub against him. Mae was so enraged her hands were shaking. She was going to claw his eyes out for looking at him like that. For touching him like that. A river of blood would flow at her feet when she was done with him. She was going to take that hammer to him and start breaking bones. She was going to fucking hang him, leave his corpse for the birds.

Asher came up behind her and pressed against her with the movements of the music, "Still so violent my dear… I'll help you." Asher felt his own anger flaring up in him as he watched the man grip Draco's hips and start to suggestively press them together.

She watched as the man slid his hand between them and ran his hand over the front of Draco's pants. Oh, she was going to remove those bones and beat him to death with them.

Theo and Blaise watched Mae's eyes darken until they were almost black. There was death dancing in her eyes. They both shivered. Asher looked at them, 'She's trying to decide between removing his bones and beating him to death with them or hanging him. It is a very tricky choice.' Both their eyes widened and they flicked back to Mae taking in her eyes again. They looked positively demonic. They tried to shake it off but they felt the chills dragging up and down their spines.

Theo and Blaise focused on dancing together, trying to shake those eyes from their memory. Blaise suddenly understood. He snarled when a man pressed up behind Theo and placed his hands on his waist before sliding them across his stomach. Rage like he'd never felt before gripped him. It burned in him. He was seething. Now, beating someone to death sounded like a really good idea. He watched as the man slipped his hand lower, he wouldn't fucking dare. Reaching past Theo's belt he started to stroke him. Glaring he hissed, oh he was going to put his head on a pike and burn the corpse. He'd cut that bastard's cock off, shove it down his throat, and choke him with it. He'd take a fucking butcher knife and shove it up his ass. Asher came up behind Blaise and wrapped his arms around him.

'You can do all of those things… remember it's a hunt…Theo is the bait…That man will be dead by sunrise, you can roll in his blood if you like. Take your time with him, make him pay for touching what's yours…'

'I am going to make that little fag beg me to kill him…' Blaise watched growing more and more furious. The man kissed Theo's neck and he just about lost it.

Asher left Blaise to plot death and returned to dance with Mae, who was quite close to ripping the man's head off. He could see why. The man had his hand's up Draco's shirt and he was stroking his stomach, sliding his hands over his abs. 'We'll take them home soon love…you can play all night long…' She gave a sharp nod and flexed her hands her fingers bent like claws.

Theo was watching Blaise's expression, his eyes were positively glowing with hatred. He actually hissed when the man started to touch him. Theo tried to calm him with his eyes but Blaise was inconsolable. He was enraged. Theo shivered when he saw the blue of his eyes darken until they were pitch black. Asher spoke in his mind, 'He's going to put that bastard's head on a pike and torch the corpse…' Theo shuddered. He'd never, ever seen Blaise that angry.

Theo's eyes narrowed as a blonde man slid up behind Blaise and wrapped his arms around him. He began to dance with him. Theo watched the hands slide over Blaise's chest and he bit his lip drawing blood. White hot anger flicked over him. He clenched a fist. The man was running his hands along Blaise tracing the definition he found. Theo wanted to strangle him. He'd take that gaudy belt he was wearing, wrap it around his neck, and watch him turn blue.

Theo's eyes widened when the man slipped his hand under Blaise's shirt and started to stroke it back and forth over his abs. Rage. He felt rage. Never in his life had he felt like this. He was positively livid. The hand trailed upward and he could see Blaise's shirt rise giving him a glimpse of his body, the body that belonged to him. How dare that slut touch him! He was going to fucking lose those fingers trailing down Blaise's chest. He wanted to snap his neck. Suddenly Asher's love of knives made perfect sense, he was going to carve that motherfucker up. Make him bleed, make him scream.

Asher's voice echoed in his head, 'lure him out, we need to leave… any longer and Mae is going to eviscerate the fuck groping Draco. I don't fancy dancing on entrails…at least not in public…'

Theo shot back, 'Any longer and I am going to eviscerate that piece of shit touching Blaise…'

Blaise received Asher's message and scowled. About fucking time. He was itching to kill the bastard. They had a date with a pike.

Blaise managed to put a smile on his face and turned to the man asking him if he wanted to leave. He grinned at him and nodded. Theo and Draco did the same. Mae followed them out stalking after them her eyes burning. Asher took her hand and stroked her wrist sending soothing messages to her… which were basically reassurances that she could kill the man soon.

They managed to work the men into an alley where they promptly knocked them out. Mae stared down at the man that had been with Draco. She picked him up in one hand and shook him violently. "I am going to kill you slowly…" She hissed at the unconscious body. She turned to the others, "Pick those pieces of shit up, we're going to play…"

Blaise and Theo promptly switched partners to the one that had fucking pissed them off and picked them up by the scruffs of their necks. They worked through apparation points until they were standing in the dungeon.

Mae promptly strung her piece of shit up hanging him from the ceiling by his wrists. Theo and Blaise lined their's up next to her's. Each man was dangling their feet just brushing the floor. They were spread out a good distance from one another, it was a large room. Asher looked at Theo and Blaise, "Watch her work, it will terrify the others, then you can have your fun… trust me it's worth it…"

The two nodded and stepped back into the shadows to watch.

With a flick of Asher's hand all three men were awake and completely sober with their shirts gone. They looked around, met one another's eyes and started to panic. They began to struggle.

Mae walked up to the brunette that grabbed Draco from her. "Hello." She stared up at him her eyes still black, glittering. He looked at her and shivered, her eyes were fucking scary. "Do you know why you're here? Do you know why you're not going to leave this place alive?" She circled him. Suddenly she slashed out at his back with her nails and he screamed as she cut him, right through to the muscles. She circled back to stare up at him. "Answer the fucking question."

"What the fuck you crazy bitch, I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Let me the fuck down." He struggled.

Mae hmm'd. She walked to the table and picked up a long sleek knife. She returned to the man. She held up the knife. "I can be very fucking impatient, answer the question."

His eyes widened and he increased his struggles. She slashed out with the knife leaving a perfect, thin trail across his chest. Just enough to hurt like a bitch, but not to kill him. He cried out.

"Answer the fucking question or I start going deeper, you don't want that." She ran a finger down the flat side of the blade collecting blood. She met his eyes and licked it off her finger.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about…let me go, I am going to fucking see you in jail…"

She turned, "Draco, bring me a skewer."

Draco came into view and she traded him for the knife. Draco stood behind her and met the man's eyes.

"Holy fuck, you fucking bastard, what the fuck are you doing?"

Mae studied him she moved fast and stabbed him at the perfect angle leaving the skewer in his body, they had plenty. He screamed and thrashed.

"Let's try again. Why do you think you're here?" Her voice was eerily calm.

"God, I don't know you crazy bitch."

"Draco another."

He handed it to her. "Let's try again, perhaps you need a little motivation." She rushed forward again and stabbed him leaving another piercing him.

He was crying and swearing at them.

"You're a bit slow aren't you? Maybe I'll be nice and give you a hint. Draco come here."

He approached her and gave her a deep kiss running his hands through her hair. She looked at the man and flashed her engagement ring. Draco pulled back and gave her another skewer. She tapped it against her hand. "Answer the question. You're going to be a fucking pincushion if you don't."

His eyes flicked between the two. He was in fucking agony. She dived forward and stabbed him again leaving it in. He screamed and screamed. She moved back, "Your answering me too fucking slow… Draco another."

"God no, please…" He looked between the two, "I swear I didn't know."

She held the skewer up, "Know what?"

"I didn't know you were fucking together."

She struck out at him and left another in his body and he wailed.

The other men in the room were terrified, shaking.

"Why are you here?" She held another skewer up. "Keep it fast, there are a lot of places this can go that won't kill you." She tapped it against her thigh.

"I'm here because I danced with him."

"Wrong fucking answer." She stabbed him again, this time perfectly positioned through his thigh missing the arteries. He screamed again, he wasn't thrashing though, when he did they fucking moved inside him. "You need to be much more specific then that." She held up another skewer.

He was sobbing, couldn't stop. "I touched him. I rubbed his cock, I touched him all over. Put my hands up his shirt. Grabbed his ass. Sucked on his neck."

"Do you know why I am so pissed off?"

"He's yours I get it, he's fucking yours." He couldn't breathe, it hurt so much to breathe.

She ran another skewer through his other thigh and he wailed.

"Good answer, but not good enough. Do you know what he is to me?" Draco handed her another skewer.

The man's eyes watched her tapping it. It shone in the light. "Your fiance, I get it…I'm so fucking sorry… I didn't know… I swear I didn't…"

She looked at him as if considering his answer and a slow dark smile spread over her features and he shook. She looked fucking evil. "Incomplete answer." She approached him slowly this time. Pushed the tip against his stomach just pressing in, a drop of blood pooling there. She'd miss the organs here.

He wailed, "God no…I don't know…please don't…"

She backed away tapping the skewer against her other hand. "I'll tell you, because I play nice. He's my mate…"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you know what takes mates?" She bared her fangs at him and Draco grinned his glinting in the light.

"You're totally insane…fucking insane…"

Mae looked at Draco, "You know, that's getting annoying… everyone keeps saying that…"

She looked at him again, "The last person who called me insane down here I skinned. The other…" She approached him, "Do you know what I did?" She got into his personal space and ran the skewer done his body. "I made her eat her own organs…"

The man sobbed. The other two men looked at each other and thrashed. One of them screamed and struggled harder.

"So let's try again… What do you think takes a mate?"

She considered him and ran a razor sharp nail down his chest leaving a trail of blood. She licked up his body following the red line. She backed away and he looked horrified.

"Answer the question."

She rain a finger down the skewer and looked at him.

"Fuck… you've got to be fucking kidding… they're not real…" He moaned.

Slamming another skewer into him he screamed and sobbed.

"You really need to answer my questions." Draco handed her another one.

"A vampire, you're a fucking vampire."

The other men looked at one another and tears started slipping down their cheeks. She was fucking crazy.

Mae purred and Draco winked at the man. "Good answer. You just saved yourself another addition."

She circled him again. "Do you believe I'm a vampire? Be honest. I can tell if you're lying." She dragged the skewer down his back a trail of blood blossoming.

He shook panting. "No, I don't believe it, it's not possible."

Draco and her laughed.

"It looks like a demonstration is in order… you know, we're very, very fast." They watched as she blurred across the room and they gasped. She looked at the other two men. She ran the skewer down one, licked his blood, then down the second, repeating the gesture. "You're all quite delicious, did you know that." The two men screamed and thrashed some more. She laughed again and went back to her pincushion.

"Do you believe me now?"

He nodded frantically.

"What do you think of that? To know we're real. To know you're food."

She went to him and yanked out a skewer. He watched as she lapped at it.

"Fuck…I'm terrified, fucking terrified."

"Hmm… I can see that, knowing monsters are real. You know, since we're clearly not human, you're human laws mean nothing to us. Now the question is, do you think you're getting out of here alive?"

She gave him a wicked smile her eyes glittering black and her fangs on display.

He sobbed and wailed. The other two men were crying in ernest now.

"Answer me." She replaced the skewer she had removed and he screamed.

"No, I don't fucking think we are…" He threw his head back and wailed.

She laughed delighted. "Oh, perhaps you are clever after all." She studied him. "Do you know what makes us special, besides being evil fucking monsters?"

The men looked at her shaking.

"We know magic." She raised her hand and the man started to scream. It felt like his body was on fire. He couldn't stop screaming it was excruciating.

The other men were shaking and crying, whimpering.

She released him from the crucio. "We could kill you with magic, instantly if we wanted. But we like things a bit more personal. Draco, skewer." He handed her another.

"You know what I thought when I saw you touching my mate's cock?"

He was still sobbing.

"I considered slitting you open, taking out a femur, and beating you to death with it." The two men struggled harder and her pincushion moaned from the pain. "Then I decided, that was a rash thought, would be far too quick."

She rammed another skewer through him and he screamed again. "Do you know what I plan to do with your body when you're dead? Draco skewer." He passed it to her.

"I was thinking of hanging your corpse in the woods and leaving you to the scavengers."

The man started begging for her to let him go and she looked at him amused.

"You should count yourself lucky. Draco tell him what happened to the last girl who really fucking pissed me off. The nasty whore that licked you."

Draco met the man's eyes, "She took her to the woods with her friend. Dug a hole, put her in a coffin. She put a gun to her friend's head and made her shovel the dirt over her friend who was pounding from inside the coffin. You know, it hasn't been that long, she's probably still alive. We cast a spell to keep her from suffocating. My lovely mate here decided it would be better for her to die of thirst. Or starve. Whatever came first."

Blaise's little plaything screamed and thrashed.

Mae tapped him with another skewer, "Do you know how terrifying it would be, to be six feet underground in a dark box, laying in your own shit, hearing the bugs scurrying around you, waiting to work their way in and eat you. Not knowing when you would die. Wishing you could die."

The men went back to crying and begging. The other two were sobbing and struggling.

"I wonder if she's crying too." Mae stabbed him with another skewer and he screamed.

Mae studied him. "You know, I'm bored of skewering you." She slowly pulled each out and dropped them to the ground as he screamed. "Let me see what else I can find. A new toy."

She walked over to the table. "Hmm, Draco love, what do you think, hammer," she held it up, "or hatchet." The men were all screaming now.

"Hammer love, I do recall you wanted to break some bones."

Mae nodded and picked it up heading back to the man. "You know, there's so many things I could do to you, decisions decisions…" She tapped her man with the hammer. "Now I'm nice, so I'm going to give you an option. Which bone do you want broken? Think fast, you're not going to like what I pick."

He was breathing hard.

"I'd hurry and decide." She tapped his abs. "The ribs are very easy to break. I hear it's excruciating…especially if one goes in the lung…unpleasant business drowning in your own blood… Choose before I decided to gut you and play with your intestines while your still alive. You'd be surprised how long you can live splayed open."

The other men were begging, sobbing.

"Leg…for the love of god the leg…"

"Good choice. Draco hold him in place." Draco went and held him with an iron perfect speed she shattered his tibia. He screamed quite loudly. She looked at Draco, "What do you think, the other one too?"

Draco nodded, "I don't like uneven things."

She smashed the second. Ignoring his screams. She got up and stretched. "You know, I'm going to leave you alive for awhile…let you watch the floor show…" She pointed to the other two men. "I'm not the only one who's angry."

She gave a little bow, and she heard Asher laughing from the shadows. "Blaise, Theo why don't you decide who goes first. I've worked up quite the appetite, I'll come back with snacks and some drinks. Would you like some booze?"

The two boys stepped into the light and the two men shrieked.

Blaise smiled at her, "I could go for some gin, bring the whole bottle."

Theo pondered, "Vodka for me."

Draco, "Rum."

The other boy they recognized stepped from the shadows they were crying again.

"Mmm, gorgeous, I could go for some tequila." Asher winked at her. "Lovely show, I am very proud of you."

"Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips. She looked at the men, "How rude of me… we haven't really introduced ourselves… You know myself and Draco…" She looked at the two other me, "The boys you were groping, Theo and Blaise." They each nodded at the men.

"And this beautiful creature is our sire Asher, my other mate. He's quite old and very creative, you do not want to piss him off… we're his children and you've seen how we play…" The men were looking at her in disbelief. Mae laughed, "He's looks very young doesn't he to have children who look like us. We'll tell you a secret. Immortality is quite real. Asher here walked the earth before Christ. Long before."

The men were shaking tears streaming down their faces.

Mae nodded, "Isn't it fascinating to meet someone thousands of years old?"

Asher dropped his human guise. His eyes were ancient, evil. He stared at each of the men meeting their eyes. They started sobbing hysterically and struggling. "Do not worry little ones, I am letting my children play. You do not want me to join in." His voice was terrifying, dark and it reverberated through the room.

The men couldn't stop crying.

Asher turned to Mae, "Darling, how about those snacks now, I could go for something horribly bad for my health, maybe some Doritos." His voice was playful and light, nothing like what had echoed through the room.

Mae nodded, "Of course, I'll get a variety of crisps. Maybe some dip if anyone is interested." She summoned a house elf and had them set up a table and they lined it with snacks and the booze she requested.

She handed out the bottles of booze and they drank, a lot. The men were watching them and sniffling, eyes wide with horror. Mae looked at them, "Would any of you like a drink, some crisps? I want to be a good host." She popped a chip in her mouth and smiled at them. They shuddered, it was like a completely different person was talking. "No? Well, if you change your mind just let us know. We may love torture, but we certainly understand if you need to stop for a break and have some refreshments."

Mae pulled up a chair and sat with a little bowl of chips nibbling away. She looked at Theo and Blaise, "So which one of you would like to have a go first? I know how very angry you are."

Theo raised his hand, "I am quite fucking pissed off."

Mae nodded at him, "Do take your revenge."

Theo's eyes snapped to the blonde man and he shrunk back seeing the fury in the creature's eyes. He circled him, gave him a predatory look which made the man shiver violently.

"Do you know why you're here? Think about it a moment will you." Theo went over to the table and selected a rather wicked looking knife. He walked back.

He went and slid the knife down the man's chest leaving a thin trail of blood. He stepped back, "I am as inpatient as our lovely companion is. I suggest you answer."

The man's eyes flicked between the two boys and he paled, "The other boy is your mate."

"Well, look at you, apparently you're a quick one." Theo tapped the blade against his chest. "Now why do you think I'm pissed off?" He leaned forward. "Do tell."

The man shook, "Because I was touching him…"

Theo nodded, "I watched you run your hands over him, under his clothes. You just came up and thrust yourself on him. Didn't ask me, didn't ask him." Theo flicked his hand and released the man pinning him on the floor in front of the others.

"Do you know what I thought?"

The man looked terrified. Theo straddled him and ran the blade across his throat very lightly just leaving a thin trail of blood. The wound meant do scare not kill. He started to cry. The other boys looked on horrified as Theo picked up the man's hand and held it against him. He splayed his hand open and studied it. Theo raised the knife and chopped off his pinky finger and the main wailed. The other two looked sick.

"I thought, he's going to lose his fingers… for trailing over him like that…for touching what is mine…"

"Please, god, no…I didn't know he was taken… You were dancing with someone else."

Theo's eyes flicked up to the other man, "Oh, we'll get to that later, trust me." The man shrank back in fear.

Theo moved on and cut off the next one, he picked it up of the ground and gave it an experimental lick. Delicious. He lightly sucked on the digit drawing the blood from it before tossing it aside.

The men screamed. He looked at them, "Oh you're very lucky our lovely companion isn't hungry, she's taken to eating people alive. I just rather fancy a taste." The men were crying. "You know what else is fun, as I'm sure you've noticed your mate here hasn't bleed out from his wounds… a little magic holds the blood in. Of course, you still feel the pain, but we get to keep the blood." Theo sliced off the third and the man screamed and sobbed. Theo sucked it dry before dropping it to the ground.

"You know, Blaise and I have been together quite a long time…" The fourth finger went and he screeched. Another suck and drop. "We're quite in love." The last finger came off and he tried it nibbling a bit. Surprisingly good. The men were watching him with horror on their faces.

Theo picked up his other hand and looked at it. "I saw you brush this one dangerously close to where it had no right to be." He pressed his hand down and studied his fingers. He sliced them all off in one smooth swipe. The man howled and sobbed. The other men were struggling again, begging. Theo lifted the mutilated hand and licked his tongue over the wound and lightly sucked on it. He sighed at the blood. So damn good. The men were watching completely terrified. The creature had blood running down its chin. He licked his lips.

They watched as he shimmed down the man's body and their eyes went wide when he undid his belt and pulled it from him. He held it up and snapped it. "You know, I thought this was hideous. Very tacky." He looked down at the man. "You know what I though it was good for though?"

He went back up his body and slipped it around his neck, slid it in place and started to tighten it. The man looked panicked. The other two were begging him to stop, they didn't want to see him killed. Theo grinned, "You know, I can tell exactly when to stop, just choke you enough for you to want to die, but I can bring you back over and over again, even if you pass out." The gripped it hard and the man went red, he wanted him to pass out. He choked him until he slid into darkness then stopped pulling back.

He looked at the two men, "He's not dead you know…that would be far too easy…" Theo waved his and his eyes flew open and he was gasping for air. He repeated the process over and over again until he got bored and the men were sobbing. He left the belt around his throat and picked up the knife studying his chest. "You know, I am a rather talented artist."

The men's eyes went wide and they started to beg again.

"Blaise rather likes lilies, they're his favourite flower. I think I'll draw him a picture." He started to carve the man screaming and others wailing. He worked carefully drawing every detail to perfection. It took him nearly an hour to finish. The man passed out three times and he revived him with a wave of his hand. Theo stood happy. He waved his hand and the neat red lines showed his work. He turned to Blaise, "For you…"

Blaise studied the drawing, "That is quite beautiful Theo, thank you." Blaise pulled him in for a deep kiss. The men watched crying and horrified. The blade was dripping blood down the other boys back when Theo put his arms around him. They shared a rather passionate kiss and then parted.

Theo smiled at Blaise, "I'll put it on display for you." With a flick of his hand the man was back up hanging. His arms spread apart enough so the picture wasn't disturbed.

Asher walked over admiring the work, "Theo you really are quite talented." He traced his hand over the man's chest and he screamed. "Such detail."

"Thank you." Asher gave Theo a thorough kiss.

Mae wandered over nibbling on a carrot from the veggie platter she'd ordered. She studied the artwork. Draco joined her. They ran their eyes over it. Mae grinned at Theo and she went and hugged him, "You need to show me more of your work." He dipped down and kissed her.

Draco went over and gave Theo a kiss, "Definitely let me in on that."

"Maybe I'll draw you all your own pictures over the following months, give you all something special."

The group nodded. Mae was quite excited, she clapped her hands together. "I would love that."

The men were exhausted from screaming, from crying, from begging. It was profoundly disturbing to see that thing carve that man up and hang him like a piece of artwork in a gallery. They all seemed so bloody chipper about it.

Mae went and ran a nail over the last man causing him to jerk. Asher studied him. "You know, Blaise has vicious thoughts…I am going to enjoy watching what he will do to you. It'll make these two." He motioned to the two others, "Seem rather gentle."

The man's eyes widened in horror. Asher smirked at him his eyes dancing with amusement. The man didn't know he could beg anymore but he did.

Blaise stood and circled him a wicked smile on his lips. "Oh, I've been waiting for my turn quite patiently. Seething. Still furious."

He tapped the man on the nose with a finger, "You know I saw you stroking my mate. It was fucking disgusting. I have literally never been this angry." He held the man's chin and stared into his eyes giving him a stare that made the man shiver from head to toe. The eyes were black, cold, enraged. "I know Theo didn't ask for that. He was dancing with me and you came and put your filthy hands all over him. You pulled him from me."

"I am sorry…god I'm sorry…please don't…I was drunk, I wasn't thinking…"

"I don't care if you were fucked up." Blaise punched him in the stomach hard. He could hear the ribs crack. Everyone could. The man's vision swam and he felt a searing pain spreading out from his stomach. "You're not going to have the pleasure of blacking out you piece of shit." Blaise waved his hand and he was instantly alert and in a lot of pain. Blaise circled him and studied him. "You know, you're going to get fucked, just not in the way you imagined when you were pawing Theo." Blaise grabbed his ass suggestively. The men went white.

"I am fucking furious. You made a very big mistake. It's going to get you killed in the worst way possible. But not until I let you die, no, we can keep you alive even with the most brutal torture. You won't bleed out, you won't die… but you'll feel the pain. You're going to beg me to kill you…" He grasped his chin again, "You're going to beg to die."

With a wave of his hand the man was naked and on all fours. Blaise went to the table, he'd seen something quite interesting when he was there last time. Quite fucking interesting.

He grabbed it and walked back to the men they all was by far the worst fucking thing they'd seen. It was a long metal cylinder covered in small spikes. Blaise kneeled down and showed it to the man. "What do you think I'm going to do with this?"

He started to sob. "God…please…no… I'll do fucking anything you want…"

"It's cute that you're begging, that you think I care, what I want is for you to die screaming for me to kill you…"

He tapped the man with it on the shoulder pressed down and rivulets of blood streaked down his arm. "You seem to forget, we're not human. We don't feel remorse, pity. We feed on terror. I've learned that torture is a happy pastime for us. Did you know that watching Theo carve made me hard? It was fucking beautiful. He's quite the artist, and I adore that he made me something so lovely." He gripped the man's hair hard and kissed him brutally. When he pulled back there was blood dripping from his mouth and the other men flinched curling into themselves not wanting to attract it's attention. They froze, didn't move, didn't dare make a sound. This was by far more terrifying then any stabbing or carving. They didn't know there were so many levels of hell.

Blaise licked the man's throat, dragged his fangs along tearing the flesh. The blood dripped onto the floor. "Do you know what I am going to do?" Blaise ran a tongue over his ear and nipped at it. The man was shaking and sobbing. "I'm going to fuck you until you bleed, until your insides are shredded." The man wailed. "Next, I'm going to make you painfully fucking hard." Blaise reached under him and gave him a few suggestive strokes before pulling back. "I am going to chop off your cock and make you suck it. I am going to fucking gag you with it. And you know what, none of it will kill you…you're going to have to ask me…" Blaise stroked the man's hair in a cruel simulation of affection. "When you've suitably begged me to die, I'll drain you dry." He stroked a hand down the man's face. "You know what's going to happen when you're finally dead… I'm going to put your head on a pike and burn your corpse."

The two men hanging were ghost pale and shaking. That thing down there was pure fucking evil. They looked up. The girl came and sat cross legged just near them. She had a fucking bowl of popcorn and a soda. She looked at them and amusement was dancing in her eyes and she was grinning. They flinched back.

Blaise dragged the cylinder down his back leaving a trail of blood. He ran it back and forth across his backside. The skin blossoming with lines of blood. Blaise leaned down and licked some of it off. The man couldn't stop sobbing, begging. The men hanging were sure they were going to pass out.

Slowly he pressed the tip against him and slid the first part in, without spikes. It was smooth on the end. He casually stroked him in and out letting him get a feel for the metal.

"Please…god…don't do this…I am begging you…don't…" The man was wailing.

Then he slid the first spikes in and he screamed bloody murder.

One of the men hanging passed out. The other one had his eyes squeezed shut. Draco looked at them. "No, no, you're both watching the show…" He waved his hand, revived the man then prevented them from doing more then blink. They were both going to be sick.

Blaise pushed it in further and blood started to pour out. He cast the spell Asher had shown him and the flow stopped. Eventually he worked his way in and started to thrust in and out. The man was screaming so fucking loudly it reverberated off the walls. He passed out and Draco revived him. He tsk'd at him, "You wanted a good fuck, you're going to fucking stay awake for it."

The men hanging were never so fucking horrified, and they had just been mutilated. They'd rather be buried alive. That sounded good right about now.

Blaise pounded into him until he was screaming for him to kill him.

"God…I can't take it…just fucking kill me…please…I am begging you…just let me die…"

Blaise laughed and withdrew the cylinder letting it roll away leaving a trail of blood behind it. With a wave of his hand he was on his back tears streaming out of his eyes. He kept begging to die, his voice hoarse from the screams. Blaise slid a finger down his chest, "Oh, no, no, no…I'm not done with you yet, I make the rules around here."

Blaise slid a hand down his body and started to stroke him using a bit of magic to slowly get him to harden with his motions. The man was fucking panicking. This could get worse, it could get a lot fucking worse.

"Please kill me…kill me…I want to die…kill me…" He was repeating it like a chant going into shock.

Blaise laughed again, he looked at Theo, "Love, get me something very sharp, a butcher knife will do."

Theo winked at him and went to fetch it he handed it to him handle first. The two men hanging started to wail and struggle. There was no fucking way they wanted to watch this. That horrid monster was still munching on popcorn looking pleased and shot them a screamed and screamed. Asher was watching chuckling. Blaise made a beautiful vampire, he was by far the most vicious of the lot.

Blaise held the knife at the base of the man's cock and with one swift movement castrated him. He screamed louder then he thought humanely possible. The two men hanging were retching. The wound didn't so much as let lose a drop of blood. He wanted to have that later. Blaise waved him into a kneeling position and gripped the severed cock. He kept the man's mouth open with a quick spell and started fucking him with it. The magic forced him to suck, to give himself a blow job. He forced him to deep throat and he gagged over and over. He couldn't suffocate though, the magic made it impossible. He kept it up for quite awhile. "This is going to cum, and you're going to swallow it."

The men hanging wished they were dead. They'd started to beg to die as soon as Blaise had got into position.

The cum flowed and the man was forced to drink it down. When he was done he tossed the severed member away. The man was totally broken. Fucking left stage right. Blaise lifted him by his hair into a standing position. "What are the magic words?"

"Kill me."

Blaise laughed and clamped down draining him to the horror of the men hanging. He dropped the corpse. He wasn't done. He went over to the table and grabbed a saw. The men started to scream again. Blaise bent down and removed his head and held it up to them.

Mae giggled, "See I told you you'd start collecting heads."

Blaise winked at her. "Asher mate do you have a pike?"

Asher nodded, "Always carry one around, you never know when you'll need one." He pulled it from his pocket and unshrunk it.

Blaise laughed and took it from him. Slammed it into the stone and speared the head. He looked at them, "We'll have the bonfire later, after you're done with those two pieces of shit."

The men were shaking as the vampires went back to looking at them. They looked delighted. Like they were having the best fucking time ever. They never considered what actual evil was like. Now they knew what it was. They were definitely in hell.

Mae approached her sad fuck. She dug a nail into one of his wounds and he screamed. "Now the question is, do you want me to keep playing with you? Do you want Blaise to play with you?"

He shook his head frantically, "God, I'm begging you just kill me…please…" The man knew how bad things could get and it was horrific. Mae smiled at him. "I'm going to hang your corpse in that forest, let the birds eat your eyes for looking at my mate like that." She pulled him down and drank from him until his heart stopped beating and he landed on the ground with a thud.

The last man panicked. All five were looking at approached him fingering a knife. "How about you mate, still want to play with us?" They circled him.

"God… just kill me… I am begging you…begging…"

Theo pulled him down and clamped down on his neck and he screamed. Theo drained him. He let the body slump to the ground. He looked at Blaise, "I think I'll join you in that bonfire."

Mae went and hugged Theo, "We should bring marshmallows." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Draco studied the pair, "Now do you know what we mean. Completely inhuman, evil as fuck, and a severe love of torture."

Blaise and Theo nodded. Asher slung an arm around Blaise. "I really must congratulate you. That was fucking brilliant for a first time. You completely broke him. You're a natural."

Blaise nodded his eyes dark, "I had no idea I could be that furious." He looked at Mae, "I totally get what you mean now by ideas just popping into your head."

Asher nodded, "The heart is exceedingly wicked." He looked around the room, "Now the cleaning part." He vanished the blood and body parts scattered around the floor. "Let's head to the woods, we'll bring a length of rope for Mae and have that bonfire."

Mae called for a house elf and it popped back with marshmallows. "All ready."

The group lifted the bodies, Blaise happily carrying his pike and apparated deep into the forest they had come to frequent. Blaise choose a spot and jabbed the pike into the ground with a satisfied smirk. Draco handed him the offending body and he walked quite a bit away and dumped it on the ground. Theo tossed the body he was carrying on top. They turned and looked at Mae who was fashioning a rather intricate noose. She studied the body and slipped it around its neck before finding a suitable tree and stringing it up. She grinned, picked her marshmallows back up and went back to her mates linking her arms with theirs. "Birds can have the eyes, I figure some happy bear will feast on the rest." Asher patted her on the head and Draco smirked.

They approached the pile of bodies and Blaise had a flame hovering in his hand. With a flick the pile burst into bright flames and smoke started to rise to the sky. They rather liked the forest so the fire was contained in a spell.

Mae went over to Blaise and he reached down, pulled her tightly against him, he dipped down and kissed her. His tongue swept over hers and their mouths moved against one another. Blaise lightly nipped at her tongue and swirled his tongue over the blood with a happy sigh. They parted and he gave her a peck on the forehead. She went to Theo and he playfully lifted her off the ground so their mouths were even and he kissed her. His was quite gentle and he explored her mouth with soft flicks of his tongue occasionally running his tongue along hers. Groaning at the coppery taste he encouraged her to wrap her legs around him and he supported her higher position. Super strength was quite handy. They kept kissing her dipping slightly down from her position. They kissed for quite some time before he settled her back on the ground.

When they parted Blaise was plopped on the ground leaning against a tree with Asher and Draco sitting around him and laughing. Theo took Mae's hand and led her to the little group and she went to sit with Asher. He pulled her against him his legs pressing into her sides and his arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling he placed gentle kisses on her neck occasionally flicking out his tongue to taste her.

Draco looked at Blaise, "How are you feeling now?"

Blaise winked at him, "Amazing actually, that was fucking satisfying. Is that what you lot feel anytime someone grabs Mae?"

Draco nodded with a scowl. "I have decided I am rather a fan of seeing how people react when you start poking around inside of them."

With a wink Asher nodded. "I do as well, but I have had many years of practice curtailing my temper so I can hold off. I want you lot to get used to things, teach you what I can."

Theo nodded. "I never really thought torture would be my thing, but I quite enjoyed having a new canvas. It's amazing how much fury can bring out your artistic side."

"Do you understand fully now what it means to be a vampire? The part of hell we bring to earth?" Asher studied them.

The two nodded.

Blaise suddenly grinned at Mae, "You know the popcorn was hilarious. One of the ones hanging up pissed himself." The other boys smiled looking amused.

"I have been feeling a bit peckish lately." She grabbed for a stick and pierced a marshmallow. She repeated the process until she had one for each of them and passed them around. Crawling away from Asher she stood and held it into the bonfire until it turned a lovely golden brown she picked it off the end of the stick and popped it in her mouth with a happy sigh. The others joined around her roasting.

"Oh, god that is tasty." She licked her fingers.

Theo ate his with a groan, "The stronger senses really make a huge difference don't that?"

Draco smiled, "They certainly do. Whenever we decide to eat its quite the pleasure."

Mae nodded, "Now I know why Asher is such a foodie." She wandered up to Theo and whispered in his ear, "You definitely need to cook for me again."

He smiled and nodded. "It's a date."

Blaise studied the group, "So what's our next plan?"

Asher smiled, "That is the question…" He gave Blaise a suggestive look.

Theo smirked, "So I heard that you made Draco and Mae pass out…"

Nodding Asher licked his lips. "It was quite enjoyable. When you were all human I had to hold back quite a bit so I wouldn't hurt any of you."

Mae looked at Theo and Blaise, "Asher taught us to be very careful with our strength. We didn't want to hurt you two."

Theo grinned, "Well that plan went swimmingly, considering we're both dead."

Mae burst into giggles and Draco and Blaise chuckled. Asher looked thoroughly amused his eyes sparkling with humour.

Draco winked at Theo, "The best laid schemes of mice and men…"

Mae wandered over to Theo and pressed herself against him looking up. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, about that vampire sex…"

"Yes…about that…" He squeezed her bottom pressing into her more firmly with his erection. She shivered at the look in his eyes. Theo studied her, "You know, it's quite handy that the cold doesn't bother us in the least. Though the fire is doing a nice job of warming the area." Focusing on an open area of the ground he concentrated hard and managed to conjure a rather large and comfortable looking mattress with piles of soft blankets. "And I do love the amplification of our magic." Dipping down he licked her throat. With a swift move he removed her top and slid a finger between her breasts. He lowered himself enough to trace the same path with his tongue. Rising and smiling at her he tugged her over to the mattress and pressed her down against it. He straddled her and slid his hands along her sides lightly massaging the skin with his thumbs as he made his way up.

Asher, Draco, and Blaise were stripping each other and starting to head towards the little nest Theo had made.

Theo dipped down and flicked his tongue over her nipple lightly swirling his tongue around the area. He sucked lightly and Mae ran a hand through his hair sighing at the silky texture. Theo marvelled at the intricate details he was taking in. It was like he'd never touched her before, she felt incredibly soft and warm, her skin perfectly smooth with a subtle glow to it. Supporting himself he moved up a bit and leaned over her so he could study her better. Slowly rocking his hips against her. His eyes met hers and he studied the beauty, a dark rich green bleeding into the palest silver. Jade. Flecks in her eyes reminded him of the beautiful gem. There was a sparkle to them, those flecks. He could see layers of colour, a depth he didn't know existed in eyes until his change. Her lips looked incredibly plush and full with a lovely sheen to them. With a thought he undid her hair from its binding, reached down and splayed it out with his hand taking in the silken texture. The firelight danced against it. Dark, rich, chocolate with the lovely ruby sheen. He stroked her hair and she purred under him. She slid under his shirt running her hands up and down his side with a featherlight touch that sent a shiver through him. He lightly cupped her face and stroked over her cheek with his thumb taking in the subtle blush. She was perfection to him. He did love her, not like Blaise, but it was there and it made him ache for her. He sat back up and pulled off his shirt. Standing he slid out of rest of his clothes tossing them aside. With a deftness he didn't know he had he stripped the rest of the her clothes and laid down against her his mouth working on her breast she moaned under him as he massaged her with his tongue. He gave the other breast equal attention before sliding his tongue down her body. Her body had the most gentle spicy scent, warm and rich, it made him want to lick at her skin.

Dipping down he gripped her hips before sliding his hands along her thighs. He wanted desperately to taste her, to understand the change. Flicking out with his tongue he slid it along her slit dipping inside and he moaned. Sweet, she tasted sweet. He could feel how her taste lightly coated his tongue. He stroked up and down with his tongue pressing his mouth against her, massaging her with his lips as he worked. Gently he used his fingers to hold her open and started flicking at the soft silky bud, the tip of his tongue feeling every detail of the texture. He pressed his tongue around it, swirled around it until she was gripping his hair with a hand and he felt the most subtle tug and it made him drip. Moving down a bit he thrust his tongue into her and shivered. Hot, silken warmth with that delicious taste. He moved his tongue in and out pausing with each thrust to swirl inside her. She was squirming under him and he held her in place with a hand not done yet. Sliding out he gave her hard long strokes dragging along her. He imagined she could feeling every detail of him too. With a little tug of his hair and a moan she came and he moaned against her his tongue lapping at her. He would never get tired of doing this to her.

Rising up again he held himself above her and thrust into her and she wrapped her legs around him the silken firmness grasping him. He almost came when he entered her, just from the feel of her around him. She never felt so hot and soft. The most delicious pressure surrounding him. The tightness made him moan as he dipped down to kiss her as he moved. She lightly ran her nails down his back and he quivered from the sensation. It was like she was stroking every nerve in his body. He thrust harder and she clung to him. Moaning he kept moving. There was a fire dancing in him, flicking all over him. The heat was beautiful and fierce. She lightly dug her nails into his back and he threw his head back with a groan. Fuck, he had never felt so hot. So filled with need. Then she started to flutter around him suddenly gripping more tightly and he came into her with a cry. Slumping against her he was breathing hard. With his entire body pressed against her he shuddered. He kissed her neck and she stroked his hair. It was like he couldn't quite catch his breath. He rolled them over so she was resting on top of him and hugged her to him as they came down together his breath final steadying.

She leaned up and lightly tapped him on the nose with a finger and he smiled at her. "So what do you think about vampire sex?"

He grinned at her, "I approve."

Giggling she leaned down and pressed a playful kiss against him. He deepened it slipping his tongue back inside her mouth massaging her, stroking her. Fuck, he was already getting hard again and she leaned back pressing her hands against his chest and started to move her hips. He closed his eyes and just felt. It was intense and so very pleasurable. That fire was stroking him again more fiercely this time as she pressed against him hard grinding. He could hear the other boys moaning and how their hands were sliding over each others bodies.

Then she leaned forward and ran her fangs against his neck and he griped her hips hard crying out. Fuck, fuck…that felt like nothing else he'd experienced before. His last experience with fangs at his throat hadn't exactly been the best. Now, it was the hottest thing ever. He started to thrust up with his hips meeting her downward motions and he felt a burn through him which made the others feel like fading embers. She was nipping at him just lightly puncturing the skin, very careful. Fuck, he could feel an intense tension in his body and he started to encourage her to move even faster, sliding along him, rubbing herself against him. He was moaning and couldn't stop. The fangs were the most delicious torture. Then she bit him…hard… and he screamed and came with a force he didn't know possible. It felt like it would never stop and he clenched his eyes shut as a heavy blackness pulled him under and he went limp under her.

Mae looked over and Draco was out cold. Asher was thrusting into Blaise with a powerful force. He looked at her and gave her the thumbs up and she laughed. She watched as Asher leaned down and bit Blaise and he screamed cumming on the bedding and Asher gave him a few more thrusts and came. Asher sucked on him lightly drawing blood and he fell to the ground under him and stopped moving. Asher withdrew and came over to her helping her off Theo.

She leaned up and kissed him his hands stroking up and down her back. Pulling back she studied him. "I have to work on getting you to pass out."

"Oh my love, I look forward to it." Asher grinned dipping down to drag his fangs along her neck sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

Theo came to with a groan. Holy fuck, that was so good he couldn't even fathom it. His body was aching in the best way possible. He would never ever regret becoming a vampire. The sex was ridiculously amazing. So the torture had him squeamish and horrified at first, now, well, he definitely got the appeal. Life was good.

Blaise had come to and had managed to roll over. He put his arm over his eyes and tried to stop the quivering. He felt so good, so satisfied, so fucking amazing. He'd never been fucked so well in his life. Who knew the bite could be so pleasurable. He wasn't sure he could get up yet though, the damn quivering was still there. Trying to focus he concentrated on stilling his body. He could still feel a heat dragging through him, teasing him. He moaned. God, so fucking good.

Draco was moaning beside him and he could hear the rustle as Draco managed to sit up shaking.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around him. Blaise and Theo were still on the ground shivering and Mae was riding Asher her hands low on his waist as she ground into him. He watched the pair, they were beautiful together. As she tossed her head back he admired the line of her back the sleek curves, the pert breasts and her long hair that shone in the firelight. She leaned forward sliding her hands up and along Asher until she could dip down and kiss him. Draco could see flashes of their tongues stroking one another. Then she was latched onto his neck sucking, running her fangs along him. He shuddered, the fangs, he loved how they felt.

Mae nipped along Asher's neck as he gripped her hips sliding her up and down along his shaft. She moaned against his throat, he knew exactly how to drive into her to get the most effect. His hands were gripping low on her hips so he could pull her more firmly into him with each downward thrust. Her clit was rubbing against him perfectly with every push down. She pushed up a bit and slid forward and he leaned up and dragged his fangs along the top of one breast then he followed the trail of blood with his tongue. Mae moaned at the sensation. They started to move together more quickly and she was shivering above him. Meeting his eyes she quivered at the intense passion there. They were bright and glittering like the sun over tropical waters. She could see every nuance of the aqua shards that flecked through his eyes. She came looking into those eyes and she dipped forward and latched onto him hard wanting him to feel everything she felt, intensified. The waves of pleasure, the burning heat. Asher screamed and she held on pouring her emotion into him, the rain of embers, the stroking curling heat. She pushed into him harder slamming him into darkness with a flash fire of her love, her desire. Everything she felt. He stilled beneath her and she withdrew her fangs licking at the blood.

She slid off of him and rose noticing that all three boys were watching with interest. Meeting the eyes of each of them she smiled at them. "Here's the secret… He told me once, that the bite is all about intention. You can make the person feel anything you want. Terror, comfort, love, the heat, the intense pleasure wrapped in encroaching darkness… The person feels exactly what you want them to feel…"

Theo arched an eyebrow, "So what I felt was you…"

"My desire to make you feel what I was feeling but far more intense, I wanted to drive you over the edge…" She winked at him, "knock you off a cliff…"

Theo nodded and then grinned at her. Blaise and Draco had smirks on their faces. Theo winked at her, "I have to thank you for that, damn…" He gave a dramatic shiver.

Mae studied them each, her eyes sweeping over them, taking in the tiniest details of their beauty. She marvelled, worshiped them with her gaze. An eternity together was such a gift.

Blaise chuckled, "Keep looking at us like that and we'll never leave these woods."

Mae smiled, "I don't mind camping."

The three boys gave her the exact same look back and she blushed hard. They didn't stop.

Asher came to with a little moan. God, he was so fucking glad he had told her how to do that. He kept still on the ground feeling those tendrils of fire still flicking at him. He loved her so much it ached. Having a true mate was like nothing else in the world. Eventually he managed to get up and looked over. The three boys had her pinned with an intense look that made him smirk. Mae felt herself flush red. The way their eyes were roaming over her made her shiver. They were stroking her with their gaze making her feel like she was the only one they'd ever see. There was desire there, love, passion, and more than a touch of possessiveness. She squirmed a bit at their look and they smirked at her. "You three are terrible."

"And yet you still love us…" Theo said. The other two nodded with a chuckle.

Asher came up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. "You know, I was thinking that you were the only one that hadn't passed out yet during our little voyage into the woods." He slid his hand up her body and stroked the underside of her breasts. The three boys stood and approached, then she was surrounded. They were all touching her, running their hands over her.

Theo leaned down and licked her throat. "That does seem rather unfair doesn't it?"

Draco kneeled down and ran a tongue up along her thigh to her hipbone and he nibbled. "I would have to agree."

Blaise nodded running a finger lightly up her side, "Definitely…".

"You know…" Asher started, "I do recall her mentioning something she would like to do when all four of us were around."

Draco looked up and met Asher's eyes, "I recall that too." He smirked.

"Do tell?" Blaise said as he reached around and squeezed her bottom.

Leaning in to run a lick up her slit Draco smiled. "She rather fancied the idea of us all cumming on her and then licking it off."

Theo chuckled, "Is that so. How interesting." He lightly brushed the back of his hand over her breasts.

Blaise squeezed her again. "I think that can be arranged."

They guided her and pushed her back so she was lying flat on the ground then they were kneeling, lined up on either side of her stroking their cocks. She leaned up slightly on her arms so she could get a better view. Her eyes ran over them, the way they were stroking themselves. She could tell each had different technique they were using. Draco was light, with long sure strokes up and down. Blaise moved a bit faster with a tighter grip. Theo was circling a thumb over the head of his cock with every upward stroke. Asher had his hand around himself but was pressing his thumb in along the underside of his cock with every stroke. Some had their eyes closed lost in the sensation, Blaise was staring directly at her watching her expression. Meeting his gaze she noticed he gripped himself a bit harder. She felt other eyes stroking up her and Draco was clearly staring at her chest as she breathed. Theo let his eyes sweep back and forth along her body before shutting his eyes again with a groan. She met Asher's eyes and he had the most intense burn in them. Like he wanted to devour her. Shivering at the sensation she started to move her eyes over their bodies taking in the sleek lines, the sharp definition of their muscles. God, she loved that perfect dip of their hips, she wanted to run her tongue along the v they made. They were all beautifully slender, none with too heavy a frame. She liked her men lithe.

They were stroking faster now with their heads back. Blaise met her eyes again and came across her breasts. Draco came next cumming over her stomach. Theo was a bit lower and she could feel the heated cum drip across her hips and down along her pussy. More heated cum spread over her breasts when Asher came. Then they were adjusting themselves, getting down enough to start licking at her.

Blaise and Asher look turns lapping at her breasts making long sweeping motions with their tongues, dipping to swirl around her nipples and lightly suck. The feeling of the warm smooth trails along her and the slightly rough texture of tongues running over her made her moan.

Theo and Draco were switching back and forth to run long strokes up her body making sure to spend a moment dipping into her slit so they could flick her clit. Theo maneuvered himself to tease her with his tongue swirling patterns across her stomach letting Draco spread her legs and bury his face in her pussy. She could feel when he licked up the rest of the cum, feel his tongue smear it a bit over her clit. Her hands dug into the blankets at the sensation. Draco was mouthing her, taking long broad strokes up and down her. Lightly sucking on her clit he started to flick over it at a rapid pace making squirm and moan. He bent down and started to thrust into her with his tongue pushing himself into her walls. He raised a hand and started to rub her just around her clit with a firm pressure keeping up the thrusting. God, she was so close. Blaise and Asher were doing wonderful things to her breasts and Theo was teasing her with the motions he was making. When she felt herself starting to go over something passed between the boys and Asher clamped onto her neck, Blaise bit her breast, Theo dug his fangs into her side and Draco bent and attached himself to her inner thigh.

She screamed her voice piercing the air. Fire smashed into her, burned every nerve in her body to a crisp. The flames were scorching her, she could feel everything, the intense desire, the love, the passion, the need. Then a wave of possessive claws dragged along her completely shredding her ability to darkness rushed up to grasp at her and she resisted before it rolled over her in a wave taking her with it. The boys lapped at her soothing the bites with their tongues. They kneeled back.

Asher was grinning, "You know, it might be awhile before she wakes up."

The other three chuckled.

Theo ran his tongue along his lips. "Is it just me or does her blood taste better than the others? And seriously, I didn't think that was possible."

Asher nodded, "It's her magic combined with the way she feels about us. Why she gives herself to us. We'll always taste better to one another."

Draco laughed, "So that's one of the reasons she was covered in bite marks when I first found out about you."

Asher smirked, "She's delicious. Sinfully so."

Blaise tilted her head slightly and ran a finger over her neck. "Why did these marks stay and not the others?" He studied the two bites close together, faded to a shiny silverly colour.

"Those are specifically mating marks from Draco and I. Other vampires can see them, know she's taken. It's a way to show she belongs to us. It is a bit sexist to be honest, only the females are marked like that."

"Why?" Theo asked.

"They are considered to be more vulnerable, in greater need of protection. It is a grave crime to take someone's mate. They are killed quite mercilessly."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "More vulnerable? She could probably kick our asses."

"It is not apparent to you now because you are all so young and evenly matched, but as you age you will grow more powerful than her. She will need our protection. She is exceptionally beautiful. There are those that would have her even with the mark. Incredibly foolish and suicidal of them, but yet it happens. I have lost more than one mate because of this, I will not lose another." His voice was dark, angry. Their eyes widened and Asher nodded at them. "You all love her, you do not want to find out what it feels like to mourn for centuries. As you have found out vampires have intense emotions. We are very, very possessive as you have found out." Their eyes narrowed, Draco's eyes flashed dark. "If you are ever challenged you must summon me immediately. Send the image of your location and I will apparate there. Even someone a few hundred years older than you poses a very real threat. You may be able to hold them off for a little while but you must call me, I cannot emphasize that enough."

They nodded at him.  
>"Always remember that while you are all amazing fighters because of my training, never forget that there are vampires older than you that you could not hope to defeat on your own. Once one passes their first millennium the danger is amplified ten fold, only I could catch up with them if they took her. My senses are unmatched. It is actually unlikely you would be killed because they wouldn't consider you a threat in the first place. They would just grab and run.<p>

With the younger vampires you have a slight advantage because of your magic but it is not likely it would help much with the older ones because they would be too fast for you to respond in time."

Asher studied each of them. "Where you are all quick, the oldest of the vampires move in gradients of light. It can seem instantaneous, much like rapid apparation from point to point but without actually leaving the space…it is difficult to explain until you reach that level…you will begin to understand after your first millennium. If you recall during the little race you had I was there waiting for you…from my perspective that had taken quite awhile for you to reach me." The boys looked at him in disbelief, they felt like they had moved like the wind. "When you fight it is as if you move in slow motion to me, I can anticipate every move, know what you'll do before you do just from the slightest shifts in your body."

Blaise shook his head, "That's hard to wrap my head around."

The other two nodded. They heard a moan and a rustle of movement. They looked down and Mae was just blinking her eyes open. They studied her face as she flicked her eyes over them and their heart's clenched. Losing her would be horrific. Draco shuddered and reached down so he could pull her against him. He felt his protective instincts flare. What Asher had said was incredibly disturbing. He hugged her to him and stroked her back leaning into the nuzzle the mark he had made. She reached around and hugged him back. Moving back a bit she looked into his eyes and furrowed her brow. "Why do you look so worried?"

He shook his head driving the feeling from his expression and shoving the emotion down. Smiling at her he kissed the tip of her nose, "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just having a male moment."

There was still a question in her eyes but she let the matter drop. She could feel Blaise and Theo looking at her a bit strangely. Draco helped her stand then Theo pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her neck stroking her hair. She hugged him back a bit confused. Blaise came behind them and slid his arms around her waist and gripped her to him dipping down to kiss her neck as well. She was quite sandwiched between the two boys and they were holding onto her rather tightly. Pondering her situation she ran her hands up and down Theo's back. She was used to them taking her like this, but something seemed a bit off that she couldn't place. They eventually pulled back and Theo gave her a grin, "Well, I'm looking forward to getting back inside to sleep, where we won't have any squirrels shitting on our heads."

Mae giggled and nodded. They gathered their clothes but didn't bother dressing. Blaise vanished the bonfire, bedding, and his pike project with a flick of his hand. They apparated directly back to her rooms and tossed their bloody clothes into a pile on the ground.

Asher grasped her hand and tugged her to the bed. "I think we could all use a nice long sleep after our adventures." Mae nodded. He tucked her under the covers then slid in beside her pulling her against his chest. Draco pressed himself against her back. Theo and Blaise curled up together beside them. They eventually fell asleep.


	46. Cat Ears

Theo woke first and stretched a bit. At some point Blaise had sprawled across him and had rested his head on his chest with his arm thrown over him holding him in place. Now, how to get out of bed was a tricky matter, he really didn't want to wake him. Pondering he figured the easiest way was a little trick he'd learned. He managed to very lightly run a hand over his side with a featherlight touch. Blaise instinctually moved his arm to brush away the sensation. Eventually he rolled over and wrapped around a pillow. Theo grinned and slipped from the bed. He really wanted a shower, they were a bit remiss last night and he could feel a bit of dried blood on him. Wandering into the shower he slid into the steamy water with a pleased sigh. It felt amazing to be under the water. Every droplet hitting him felt like they were cleansing him individually. He lathered up and enjoyed the feel of each little bubble popping against his skin leaving a silky circle behind. Washing his hair was quite pleasurable as well, the bubbles tingling against his scalp.

Standing under the spray of water for awhile he just enjoyed the feeling running along his body. Shaking his head a bit he finally turned the water off and wandered out to find a towel and dry off. Wrapping it around his waist he started to leave as Draco was coming in. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and wandered out to find his bag. Digging through he decided to be quite casual today. He slipped on a pair of comfortable black sweatpants that sat low on his hips and he tossed on a t-shirt and black hoodie. Summoning a house elf he ordered a spread of breakfast foods to be brought up. So what if it was clearly the afternoon, he wanted some bacon. He plopped on the couch and grabbed a magazine that was resting on the table.

Mae awoke with a happy sound. Asher was wrapped around her and she could feel his gentle breathing against her. When she started to move a bit he woke and hugged her to him. She hugged him back and cuddled against him. "Afternoon…" She whispered against his throat.

"Afternoon to you too. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Perfect. Always is with you around."

Asher purred a bit and stroked her back. They curled together for a bit before wiggling out from under the covers and tossing Theo a little wave as they headed for the shower. Draco was just coming out as they entered and they each stopped to give him a thorough kiss before disappearing under the steamy water.

They washed each other enjoying the feel of each other's hands slick from the soap. Asher took his time cleaning her tresses loving the silkiness of the strands. After he was done washing her he dipped to kiss her his tongue exploring her mouth occasionally flicking his tongue over hers. Lifting her up with ease he encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. Pressing her back against the wall he lowered her onto him and thrust against up into her with a steady rhythm. Running his fangs back and forth across her breasts he teased her, never piercing the flesh, just enough of a touch to make her shiver. Taking his time he took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, lightly sucking on the flesh. She was moaning above him and he very gently sank his fangs in just above her areola. Shaking she clung to him as he sent waves of pleasure into her. Increasing his thrusts she clenched around him and he came. Lightly he swept his tongue over the bite and lowered her back onto her feet.

"Mmm… I love you Asher, very much." She hugged him to her.

"And I you mate…" He returned her hug stroking his hands down her back. "Now, I can very clearly smell some rather delicious bacon. I think we should go investigate."

"Definitely, before Theo eats it all." She grinned up at him and he chuckled.

As they were leaving Blaise passed them looking sleepy giving them each a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom. Mae disappeared into her closet. She really wanted to lounge today. She put on a soft velour pant and hoodie set in pink. The hoodie had little cat ears on the hood. Her hair she flicked into a low ponytail. Wandering back into her bedroom Asher and Draco were dressed each wearing casual sweats with t-shirts and hoodies. She grinned, "It looks like we all match. Hoodies for all."

Draco winked at her, "I am feeling like a super casual day."

Theo smiled and pointed at her with a piece of bacon, "My love, I do believe we should pick up that Lambo if you're up for it. I want to race Draco."

She grinned, "Oh my god, that would be so much fun. I am sure I can rent us out a racetrack."

Asher nodded at them, "Your reflexes are perfect, driving against each other would be quite impressive to watch."

Blaise came up in the same uniform as the rest and plopped down beside Theo slinging an arm around his waist. "What are you on about?" He looked at them curious as he grabbed a fork and poked a sausage.

Mae clapped her hands together, "We're just discussing having an amazing race against one another. Are you sure you don't want a car? Really, with your vampire reflexes you'll be a perfect driver."

Blaise nibbled on the sausage a thoughtful look on his face. He supposed he could join in, racing actually sounded like fun. He nodded, "Sure, why not, I'll give it a go. You lot will need some actual competition after all."

Draco arched an eyebrow at him. "Cocky aren't we?"

Blaise nodded, "Of course, can't start the day without the proper orientation." He set the sausage on a plate and grabbed some bacon off Theo's plate. Theo swatted at his hand.

"You know, there is perfectly good bacon on the table."

"Yours is closer." Blaise winked at him.

Mae giggled, "Yes, reaching all the way over there would certainly exhaust you."

"What can I say I am trying to conserve my strength. I am sure I'll need it later." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She grinned at him and poured a glass of orange juice. Studying the table she pondered what to have. Well, if she really didn't have to worry about her waistline… she eyed the pile of bacon with interest.

Asher chuckled beside her, "I wouldn't lie to you sweetheart, have whatever you want, it's not going to do anything to you."

Mae turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I cannot thank you enough for that…" She made a little pyramid of bacon on her plate and he watched her amused. Studying her he smirked.

He reached behind her and lifted up her hood putting it on her properly. "Very cute."

The others looked at her and smiled. The ears were rather adorable.

Grinning she studied them. "I bet you all would look cute in them too, perhaps in black though… a bit more manly."

Theo winked at her, "Only for you darling would I consider putting on cat ears."

Her eyes sparkled with humour. "I may take you up on that." Studying him she tried to picture it and Asher laughed beside her.

"That is rather hilarious love, I want to be around to see that." Asher patted her on the head. Theo looked at him. "She has a rather accurate picture in her head of what you'll look like wearing them. I must say, it would look rather fetching on you."

Theo was quite amused.

Mae eyes suddenly got wide. "Oh my god, I have the best idea. I want to throw a costume party." She leaned forward, "Ears for all…"

Draco grinned at her, "I think that would be a lot of fun…but only if you let us choose your costume."

She looked at him warily. "Something suitable for public I hope."

Draco tapped a finger against his chin. "I'll think about it, no guarantees though."

Theo and Blaise were looking at him with interest.

Asher got a wicked smile on his face. "I like the way you think Draco… definitely."

He sent the image to Blaise and Theo and they both smirked and studied Mae.

Blaise sent her a heated look, "I now fully support this costume party, and I will wear ears if you want in exchange for Draco's idea."

She was definitely wary now, they all had a sparkle in their eyes. Her eyes flicked between them and they smirked at her. "I am not sure I want to know what you all are thinking…"

Draco gave her a rather intense look that made her shiver, "We'll leave it a surprise then."

Pondering, she pictured Draco in the ears, then Blaise, and she considered Asher with them and he burst out laughing. "Never in my life has anyone wanted me to wear cat ears…"

She giggled, "Seriously, I can't be the only one in over 16000 years to come up with that…"

He tickled her side, "Yes, you are…"

The others were all grinning now. Draco studied Asher, "I would pay good money to see you in them." Theo and Blaise nodded.

Asher was still tickling Mae and she was trying to escape. He spoke grinning, "Only because I love you would I even consider it…"

"You have to stop…" She was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. He was relentless. He tickled her a bit longer before releasing her and she sat back panting. She looked at him, "I am convinced you're trying to kill me…"

"Already did love, already did." He smirked at her.

She pointed at him, "Evil."

The group laughed.

Theo was grinning like mad, "I think we already established that love…"

Her breathing slowly returned to normal. "OK… I want my bacon… then we will go get you two some Lambos…," She pointed at Theo and Blaise, "then once we all have them delivered I am getting a track and we are going to race. And there will be cat ears, so help me god, on every one of you…"

All of them looked thoroughly amused.

Mae started to work on her bacon leaving her hood up and everyone had laughter dancing in their eyes.

Theo smirked, lifted up a glass… "Would you like some milk? I think I could find you a saucer…"

Everyone started laughing again and she stuck her tongue out at him before reaching over and stealing a piece of bacon from his plate.

They teased her for a few more minutes.

She stood up, "OK, now that we're done with the pussy jokes…" They snickered, "I think it's time to go buy some recreational vehicles. I still have plenty of cash leftover from our little casino win."

They rose and grinned at her. Theo stretched, "We need to try that casino thing… I rather fancy carrying a few million around in my bag."

Blaise nodded, "I concur completely."

Asher winked at them, "Maybe after we're done buying some sports cars we can work it in."

Mae smiled, "I'd be up for it again, it's a lot of fun distracting people at tables."

Asher pondered, "We'd need to at least pull 5 million for the lot of us, 10 if we want to each have a couple to play with…it can certainly be done…shouldn't take too long…"

Mae looked at Theo and Blaise, "I know you guys are already good at reading people, being Slytherin and all, but Asher points out details I wouldn't have noticed in a million years… it's really fascinating how much people give away…"

"Well I am always up for learning from the master," Theo gave him a dramatic bow.

"OK, it's a date then." Asher winked at him as he rose.

Mae grinned, "I am going to call for the car then we can head over to the dealership." She made a quick call and then she wandered over and grabbed a messenger bag. She handed it to Theo, "There's probably about 700,000 in there… should be enough for you two, but if you need more just let me know."

Theo gave her a peek on the cheek, "Thanks gorgeous." Blaise leaned in and repeated the action.

They wandered downstairs and piled into the limo foregoing their winter jackets. Really, it wouldn't be too weird. They were just going from the limo to dealership and back. Mae stretched and reached for a bottle of water. Theo was eyeing the booze. "You know, I wonder how much champagne we'd have to drink to get loaded."

Asher laughed, "Probably more than this car could hold."

Theo sighed, "That really is rather tragic."

Mae tapped a finger to her chin, "You know, we could start stocking the car with hard liquor… I mean, we'd still need a lot, but it would be a lot more effective…in theory anyways…"

Blaise nodded, "That is a good plan, keep our little lush here happy…" He swung an arm around Theo's shoulders and squeezed.

"We'll stop at the casino bar just for you Theo. Just keep ordering bottles until you feel something," She giggled.

They chatted for awhile longer before pulling into the dealership parking lot. They piled out of the limo and made their way to the door.

The salespeople perked up again. One commented, "They look a little young…" He swept his eyes over their sweatpants and hoodies. The girl had cat ears on hers.

One of the salespeople grinned. "They bought a car the other day. Blonde boy's a billionaire, cat ears is a princess. Their one friend is loaded as well. He bought the car for blondie as a gift. They pay cash."

The salesmen took them in with a whole new light as they wandered in and started browsing. He wondered if anything gave it away.

"I know what you're thinking… the girl, check out her hand… that engagement ring she's wearing is worth over 2.5 million euros. It was in the article we read."

Theo and Blaise wandered along looking at the cars. Theo stopped in front of one and circled it.

Asher slid a hand down the hood, "Aventador LP700-4 roadster."

"It looks fast." Theo commented studying the lines. "I like it…"

A salesperson appeared next to them, "Gorgeous car…" He rattled off the specs. "What are you looking for?"

Theo looked at him, "Something fast, we're planning on having a little race between the lot of us… I'd like to win…" He smirked.

The salesperson nodded, "0 to 62-mph in 3.0 seconds, and can reach a top speed of 217 mph. It's pretty much the fastest we have."

Theo nodded and opened the door sliding into the driver's seat. He liked the feel of the car. He'd take it. He got back out with a smile."Blaise love, do you want to give this one a try?"

Blaise nodded and he settled in the seat studying the muggle vehicle. It was quite beautiful. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad at all. He rather liked it. It was the nicest looking of the ones he had seen. He'd just have to get a different colour than Theo. He got out and looked at Theo. "I quite like it."

He looked at the salesman, "I'll take two, we'll just have to get them in different colours."

"Excellent, if you'd like we can go and take care of the paperwork and you can select your colours." The salesman motioned for them to follow him.

The salespeople watched the teenagers plop around the table. Cat ears sat on the blonde boy's lap and he was whispering something to her making her giggle.

One whispered to the other, "I wonder what they bought, Cliff looks thrilled."

They watched the interaction. The two new boys in the group were looking at colour swatches and chatting with one another.

"Blaise what do you think? Blue or silver?" Theo tapped the colours.

He studied the swatches, "Well you've always liked blue, so why not go with it."

Theo nodded at him. "How about you?"

Blaise tapped the swatch, "Definitely the red."

They showed the salesperson and he filled in a box on the forms before handing them each a clipboard and pen. They worked on filling out the forms.

"Gorgeous, where should we have it delivered?" Theo looked up at her.

"My father's lot, he's got space for the ones we bought. I doubt he'll care if a few more Lambos show up…" She told them the address and they filled it in.

The salesperson watched the interaction with interest. How many cars did a king have, it was an interesting question. He had to ask, "Is this a first car for you both?"

Theo nodded. "We got this idea in our head that we wanted to race earlier today, so we needed them too. Draco got his the other day from here, when Mae and Asher picked up theirs."

He looked between the princess and the other boy. "Might I ask what you two selected?"

Mae smiled, "I picked a Porsche, it's very pretty. Asher here got a BMW. Rather fierce looking."

The salesperson nodded. Ah, to be wealthy enough to buy a car on a whim.

The boys finished filling in the forms and he gave them a once over making sure everything was filled in. He looked up, "And how will you two be paying today?"

Theo smiled at the man, "I'll cover both of us. It'll be cash."

"600,000 euros."

Theo opened his bag and took out 12 piles of 50,000 and stacked it on the table.

The salespeople were watching them. It was really strange to see a teenager just pull more than half a million euros out of their satchel.

Theo grinned at Blaise, "I've got 100K left in cash, should cover drinks tonight."

Mae nodded, "With that nasty old stuff you all drink you may have to toss in another 50K or so. I am telling you, girly cocktails are the way to go."

Theo grinned, "Love, we just need to refine your palette."

Mae made a face wrinkling her nose. "I tried it on the jet and the yacht, no way is that ever going to taste good."

Asher laughed. "Maybe we can find you some of that lovely wine you prefer."

Mae smiled at him, "I could live with that. Though Marie usually calls ahead for me. Not a lot of places keep it in stock."

"Well, if worse comes to worst we'll just raid your dad's wine cellar. You know he has cases of that stuff. We'll just bring some to Monte Carlo with us…." Draco drawled.

"You know that's not a bad idea. If we took the jet we could predrink on the way down there."

Draco gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sounds perfect."

The salesperson was fascinated by their conversation.

Theo looked at him and smiled, "All done with everything?"

The salesperson smiled back, "Yes, all done. You'll have the delivery within the week."

"Great. I am looking forward to winning our little race."

Asher laughed, "I am looking forward to seeing you try."

Mae grinned, "Play nice."

The group thanked the salesperson and wandered back out to their limo and drove off.

The salesperson went back to their group.

"What happened?"

"So, apparently they decided a few hours ago they wanted to have a race and the two boys needed cars. Voila, here they are. Apparently the extra 100K he had in his bag was going to cover their nights drinking of 'nasty old stuff' as the princess put it. Looks like they're taking her jet down to Monte Carlo to hit the bars."

The other salespeople blinked. "I am never going to get used to working here." One said.

The others nodded their head in agreement.

Once they were back at the palace Mae decided she'd rather have girly cocktails then raid the wine cellar but they'd take the jet anyways for fun. Mae wandered into her closet for something else to wear. Digging through the racks she found a simple black baby doll dress with cap sleeves. It was tight around the bust with a silk bow underneath. Below the skirt flowed down to just above her knees. She put on a long platinum necklace with a teardrop sapphire on the end. It was one of the one's Draco had picked up for her. She put her hair up into a ponytail but let it fall in bouncy curls and had the lightest sweep of makeup on. She slipped on a pair of black ballet flats not feeling the urge to wear heels.

When she got back to the room she sighed. They all looked fantastic. All in black slacks with varying shades of dress shirts and blazers thrown on overtop. None of them were wearing ties keeping it more casual. They each had on a Rolex. They all matched quite well.

She grinned at the group, "You all look like a matched set."

Asher winked at her, took her hand and gave her a little twirl. "And you my mate look both lovely and adorable at the same time." He fingered the silk bow. Dipping down he gave her a gentle kiss and lightly pulled on one of the curls letting it bounce back into place. She pulled back and looked up at Asher and he took her breath away. His eyes were more like a gradient of cerulean at the moment, darker than usual. The light dancing on them reflected glimmers of beryl, the faintest hints of silver. They also made her feel a bit faint, the warmth swirling there was like he was telling her a thousand times over that he loved her with just a look. She felt the blush across her cheeks and then he gave her the most beautiful smile. The eyes still held hers and she couldn't look away, even as the blush darkened. She felt her heart rate increase dramatically.

Theo, Blaise, and Draco were grinning.

Theo smirked, "Keep looking at her like that Asher and she's going to faint."

Asher spoke his eyes not leaving hers his voice far more sensual than usual. It wrapped around them like they were being caressed everywhere, vibrating through their bodies, "Perhaps I consider that a challenge."

They all felt a shiver go up their spines and their heart rates picked up, and they suddenly lost their grins. And then Draco laughed, "Keep talking like that and I will…"

"Good… lord… you've been holding back…" Theo's voice was a bit breathy. He was ridiculously hard. Asher turned his eyes to Theo and pinned him with a look that made his heart rate beat at the same pace as Mae's. It was predatory but there was a promise in there of a thousand carnal pleasures he could bring to him, all of which would make him pass out over and over again.

Giving Theo that same beautiful smile he raked his eyes over him leaving chills running over his body. "You have no idea love…". There was a something in that look, in that voice so intense Theo came. He leaned his head back with a moan.

Blaise and Draco were squirming with their eyes wide at the interaction. Asher looked quite amused and his eyes danced playfully. "Are you all right Theo?" His voice didn't lose its tone and Theo let out another moan as it washed over his body. It took a few minutes before he was able to flick a quick cleaning spell over himself and lift his head. He looked over and Draco was on his knees in front of Blaise running his mouth up and down him stroking him with his tongue. Asher said something to Blaise close to his ear and he came spilling into Draco's mouth.

Kneeling he stroked a hand through Draco's hair and whispered something to him that made his head drop back. He moaned clearly cumming from the expression on his face. Walking back Asher pinned Mae with the same look, then he was behind her her dress up and his hand in her panties rubbing her in a perfect rhythm. He whispered in her ear and she shook, her head falling back against his chest. He removed his hand from her and smiled at the group. Blaise and Draco were back on the couch their heads resting back. They could still feel that damn voice caressing them. They managed to clean themselves with a quick spell and straighten their clothing. They all looked at Asher like they hadn't seen him before.

Theo grinned, "Wow… now that is a handy skill…"

Asher smirked, "Isn't it though."

Smoothing her hand over her dress Mae's voice was still a bit shaky. "OK, about that jet…"

Everyone chuckled and nodded. They made their way to the limo and it wasn't long before they were tucked away on the plane and up in the air drinking like fish. They managed to go through a few dozen bottles of booze and enough coke each for an overdose a dozen times over. When they landed they were just at the point where they were feeling good and worked their way to the woke first and stretched a bit. At some point Blaise had sprawled across him and had rested his head on his chest with his arm thrown over him holding him in place. Now, how to get out of bed was a tricky matter, he really didn't want to wake him. Pondering he figured the easiest way was a little trick he'd learned. He managed to very lightly run a hand over his side with a featherlight touch. Blaise instinctually moved his arm to brush away the sensation. Eventually he rolled over and wrapped around a pillow. Theo grinned and slipped from the bed. He really wanted a shower, they were a bit remiss last night and he could feel a bit of dried blood on him. Wandering into the shower he slid into the steamy water with a pleased sigh. It felt amazing to be under the water. Every droplet hitting him felt like they were cleansing him individually. He lathered up and enjoyed the feel of each little bubble popping against his skin leaving a silky circle behind. Washing his hair was quite pleasurable as well, the bubbles tingling against his scalp.

Standing under the spray of water for awhile he just enjoyed the feeling running along his body. Shaking his head a bit he finally turned the water off and wandered out to find a towel and dry off. Wrapping it around his waist he started to leave as Draco was coming in. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and wandered out to find his bag. Digging through he decided to be quite casual today. He slipped on a pair of comfortable black sweatpants that sat low on his hips and he tossed on a t-shirt and black hoodie. Summoning a house elf he ordered a spread of breakfast foods to be brought up. So what if it was clearly the afternoon, he wanted some bacon. He plopped on the couch and grabbed a magazine that was resting on the table.

Mae awoke with a happy sound. Asher was wrapped around her and she could feel his gentle breathing against her. When she started to move a bit he woke and hugged her to him. She hugged him back and cuddled against him. "Afternoon…" She whispered against his throat.

"Afternoon to you too. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Perfect. Always is with you around."

Asher purred a bit and stroked her back. They curled together for a bit before wiggling out from under the covers and tossing Theo a little wave as they headed for the shower. Draco was just coming out as they entered and they each stopped to give him a thorough kiss before disappearing under the steamy water.

They washed each other enjoying the feel of each other's hands slick from the soap. Asher took his time cleaning her tresses loving the silkiness of the strands. After he was done washing her he dipped to kiss her his tongue exploring her mouth occasionally flicking his tongue over hers. Lifting her up with ease he encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. Pressing her back against the wall he lowered her onto him and thrust against up into her with a steady rhythm. Running his fangs back and forth across her breasts he teased her, never piercing the flesh, just enough of a touch to make her shiver. Taking his time he took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, lightly sucking on the flesh. She was moaning above him and he very gently sank his fangs in just above her areola. Shaking she clung to him as he sent waves of pleasure into her. Increasing his thrusts she clenched around him and he came. Lightly he swept his tongue over the bite and lowered her back onto her feet.

"Mmm… I love you Asher, very much." She hugged him to her.

"And I you mate…" He returned her hug stroking his hands down her back. "Now, I can very clearly smell some rather delicious bacon. I think we should go investigate."

"Definitely, before Theo eats it all." She grinned up at him and he chuckled.

As they were leaving Blaise passed them looking sleepy giving them each a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom. Mae disappeared into her closet. She really wanted to lounge today. She put on a soft velour pant and hoodie set in pink. The hoodie had little cat ears on the hood. Her hair she flicked into a low ponytail. Wandering back into her bedroom Asher and Draco were dressed each wearing casual sweats with t-shirts and hoodies. She grinned, "It looks like we all match. Hoodies for all."

Draco winked at her, "I am feeling like a super casual day."

Theo smiled and pointed at her with a piece of bacon, "My love, I do believe we should pick up that Lambo if you're up for it. I want to race Draco."

She grinned, "Oh my god, that would be so much fun. I am sure I can rent us out a racetrack."

Asher nodded at them, "Your reflexes are perfect, driving against each other would be quite impressive to watch."

Blaise came up in the same uniform as the rest and plopped down beside Theo slinging an arm around his waist. "What are you on about?" He looked at them curious as he grabbed a fork and poked a sausage.

Mae clapped her hands together, "We're just discussing having an amazing race against one another. Are you sure you don't want a car? Really, with your vampire reflexes you'll be a perfect driver."

Blaise nibbled on the sausage a thoughtful look on his face. He supposed he could join in, racing actually sounded like fun. He nodded, "Sure, why not, I'll give it a go. You lot will need some actual competition after all."

Draco arched an eyebrow at him. "Cocky aren't we?"

Blaise nodded, "Of course, can't start the day without the proper orientation." He set the sausage on a plate and grabbed some bacon off Theo's plate. Theo swatted at his hand.

"You know, there is perfectly good bacon on the table."

"Yours is closer." Blaise winked at him.

Mae giggled, "Yes, reaching all the way over there would certainly exhaust you."

"What can I say I am trying to conserve my strength. I am sure I'll need it later." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She grinned at him and poured a glass of orange juice. Studying the table she pondered what to have. Well, if she really didn't have to worry about her waistline… she eyed the pile of bacon with interest.

Asher chuckled beside her, "I wouldn't lie to you sweetheart, have whatever you want, it's not going to do anything to you."

Mae turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I cannot thank you enough for that…" She made a little pyramid of bacon on her plate and he watched her amused. Studying her he smirked.

He reached behind her and lifted up her hood putting it on her properly. "Very cute."

The others looked at her and smiled. The ears were rather adorable.

Grinning she studied them. "I bet you all would look cute in them too, perhaps in black though… a bit more manly."

Theo winked at her, "Only for you darling would I consider putting on cat ears."

Her eyes sparkled with humour. "I may take you up on that." Studying him she tried to picture it and Asher laughed beside her.

"That is rather hilarious love, I want to be around to see that." Asher patted her on the head. Theo looked at him. "She has a rather accurate picture in her head of what you'll look like wearing them. I must say, it would look rather fetching on you."

Theo was quite amused.

Mae eyes suddenly got wide. "Oh my god, I have the best idea. I want to throw a costume party." She leaned forward, "Ears for all…"

Draco grinned at her, "I think that would be a lot of fun…but only if you let us choose your costume."

She looked at him warily. "Something suitable for public I hope."

Draco tapped a finger against his chin. "I'll think about it, no guarantees though."

Theo and Blaise were looking at him with interest.

Asher got a wicked smile on his face. "I like the way you think Draco… definitely."

He sent the image to Blaise and Theo and they both smirked and studied Mae.

Blaise sent her a heated look, "I now fully support this costume party, and I will wear ears if you want in exchange for Draco's idea."

She was definitely wary now, they all had a sparkle in their eyes. Her eyes flicked between them and they smirked at her. "I am not sure I want to know what you all are thinking…"

Draco gave her a rather intense look that made her shiver, "We'll leave it a surprise then."

Pondering, she pictured Draco in the ears, then Blaise, and she considered Asher with them and he burst out laughing. "Never in my life has anyone wanted me to wear cat ears…"

She giggled, "Seriously, I can't be the only one in over 16000 years to come up with that…"

He tickled her side, "Yes, you are…"

The others were all grinning now. Draco studied Asher, "I would pay good money to see you in them." Theo and Blaise nodded.

Asher was still tickling Mae and she was trying to escape. He spoke grinning, "Only because I love you would I even consider it…"

"You have to stop…" She was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. He was relentless. He tickled her a bit longer before releasing her and she sat back panting. She looked at him, "I am convinced you're trying to kill me…"

"Already did love, already did." He smirked at her.

She pointed at him, "Evil."

The group laughed.

Theo was grinning like mad, "I think we already established that love…"

Her breathing slowly returned to normal. "OK… I want my bacon… then we will go get you two some Lambos…," She pointed at Theo and Blaise, "then once we all have them delivered I am getting a track and we are going to race. And there will be cat ears, so help me god, on every one of you…"

All of them looked thoroughly amused.

Mae started to work on her bacon leaving her hood up and everyone had laughter dancing in their eyes.

Theo smirked, lifted up a glass… "Would you like some milk? I think I could find you a saucer…"

Everyone started laughing again and she stuck her tongue out at him before reaching over and stealing a piece of bacon from his plate.

They teased her for a few more minutes.

She stood up, "OK, now that we're done with the pussy jokes…" They snickered, "I think it's time to go buy some recreational vehicles. I still have plenty of cash leftover from our little casino win."

They rose and grinned at her. Theo stretched, "We need to try that casino thing… I rather fancy carrying a few million around in my bag."

Blaise nodded, "I concur completely."

Asher winked at them, "Maybe after we're done buying some sports cars we can work it in."

Mae smiled, "I'd be up for it again, it's a lot of fun distracting people at tables."

Asher pondered, "We'd need to at least pull 5 million for the lot of us, 10 if we want to each have a couple to play with…it can certainly be done…shouldn't take too long…"

Mae looked at Theo and Blaise, "I know you guys are already good at reading people, being Slytherin and all, but Asher points out details I wouldn't have noticed in a million years… it's really fascinating how much people give away…"

"Well I am always up for learning from the master," Theo gave him a dramatic bow.

"OK, it's a date then." Asher winked at him as he rose.

Mae grinned, "I am going to call for the car then we can head over to the dealership." She made a quick call and then she wandered over and grabbed a messenger bag. She handed it to Theo, "There's probably about 700,000 in there… should be enough for you two, but if you need more just let me know."

Theo gave her a peek on the cheek, "Thanks gorgeous." Blaise leaned in and repeated the action.

They wandered downstairs and piled into the limo foregoing their winter jackets. Really, it wouldn't be too weird. They were just going from the limo to dealership and back. Mae stretched and reached for a bottle of water. Theo was eyeing the booze. "You know, I wonder how much champagne we'd have to drink to get loaded."

Asher laughed, "Probably more than this car could hold."

Theo sighed, "That really is rather tragic."

Mae tapped a finger to her chin, "You know, we could start stocking the car with hard liquor… I mean, we'd still need a lot, but it would be a lot more effective…in theory anyways…"

Blaise nodded, "That is a good plan, keep our little lush here happy…" He swung an arm around Theo's shoulders and squeezed.

"We'll stop at the casino bar just for you Theo. Just keep ordering bottles until you feel something," She giggled.

They chatted for awhile longer before pulling into the dealership parking lot. They piled out of the limo and made their way to the door.

The salespeople perked up again. One commented, "They look a little young…" He swept his eyes over their sweatpants and hoodies. The girl had cat ears on hers.

One of the salespeople grinned. "They bought a car the other day. Blonde boy's a billionaire, cat ears is a princess. Their one friend is loaded as well. He bought the car for blondie as a gift. They pay cash."

The salesmen took them in with a whole new light as they wandered in and started browsing. He wondered if anything gave it away.

"I know what you're thinking… the girl, check out her hand… that engagement ring she's wearing is worth over 2.5 million euros. It was in the article we read."

Theo and Blaise wandered along looking at the cars. Theo stopped in front of one and circled it.

Asher slid a hand down the hood, "Aventador LP700-4 roadster."

"It looks fast." Theo commented studying the lines. "I like it…"

A salesperson appeared next to them, "Gorgeous car…" He rattled off the specs. "What are you looking for?"

Theo looked at him, "Something fast, we're planning on having a little race between the lot of us… I'd like to win…" He smirked.

The salesperson nodded, "0 to 62-mph in 3.0 seconds, and can reach a top speed of 217 mph. It's pretty much the fastest we have."

Theo nodded and opened the door sliding into the driver's seat. He liked the feel of the car. He'd take it. He got back out with a smile."Blaise love, do you want to give this one a try?"

Blaise nodded and he settled in the seat studying the muggle vehicle. It was quite beautiful. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad at all. He rather liked it. It was the nicest looking of the ones he had seen. He'd just have to get a different colour than Theo. He got out and looked at Theo. "I quite like it."

He looked at the salesman, "I'll take two, we'll just have to get them in different colours."

"Excellent, if you'd like we can go and take care of the paperwork and you can select your colours." The salesman motioned for them to follow him.

The salespeople watched the teenagers plop around the table. Cat ears sat on the blonde boy's lap and he was whispering something to her making her giggle.

One whispered to the other, "I wonder what they bought, Cliff looks thrilled."

They watched the interaction. The two new boys in the group were looking at colour swatches and chatting with one another.

"Blaise what do you think? Blue or silver?" Theo tapped the colours.

He studied the swatches, "Well you've always liked blue, so why not go with it."

Theo nodded at him. "How about you?"

Blaise tapped the swatch, "Definitely the red."

They showed the salesperson and he filled in a box on the forms before handing them each a clipboard and pen. They worked on filling out the forms.

"Gorgeous, where should we have it delivered?" Theo looked up at her.

"My father's lot, he's got space for the ones we bought. I doubt he'll care if a few more Lambos show up…" She told them the address and they filled it in.

The salesperson watched the interaction with interest. How many cars did a king have, it was an interesting question. He had to ask, "Is this a first car for you both?"

Theo nodded. "We got this idea in our head that we wanted to race earlier today, so we needed them too. Draco got his the other day from here, when Mae and Asher picked up theirs."

He looked between the princess and the other boy. "Might I ask what you two selected?"

Mae smiled, "I picked a Porsche, it's very pretty. Asher here got a BMW. Rather fierce looking."

The salesperson nodded. Ah, to be wealthy enough to buy a car on a whim.

The boys finished filling in the forms and he gave them a once over making sure everything was filled in. He looked up, "And how will you two be paying today?"

Theo smiled at the man, "I'll cover both of us. It'll be cash."

"600,000 euros."

Theo opened his bag and took out 12 piles of 50,000 and stacked it on the table.

The salespeople were watching them. It was really strange to see a teenager just pull more than half a million euros out of their satchel.

Theo grinned at Blaise, "I've got 100K left in cash, should cover drinks tonight."

Mae nodded, "With that nasty old stuff you all drink you may have to toss in another 50K or so. I am telling you, girly cocktails are the way to go."

Theo grinned, "Love, we just need to refine your palette."

Mae made a face wrinkling her nose. "I tried it on the jet and the yacht, no way is that ever going to taste good."

Asher laughed. "Maybe we can find you some of that lovely wine you prefer."

Mae smiled at him, "I could live with that. Though Marie usually calls ahead for me. Not a lot of places keep it in stock."

"Well, if worse comes to worst we'll just raid your dad's wine cellar. You know he has cases of that stuff. We'll just bring some to Monte Carlo with us…." Draco drawled.

"You know that's not a bad idea. If we took the jet we could predrink on the way down there."

Draco gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sounds perfect."

The salesperson was fascinated by their conversation.

Theo looked at him and smiled, "All done with everything?"

The salesperson smiled back, "Yes, all done. You'll have the delivery within the week."

"Great. I am looking forward to winning our little race."

Asher laughed, "I am looking forward to seeing you try."

Mae grinned, "Play nice."

The group thanked the salesperson and wandered back out to their limo and drove off.

The salesperson went back to their group.

"What happened?"

"So, apparently they decided a few hours ago they wanted to have a race and the two boys needed cars. Voila, here they are. Apparently the extra 100K he had in his bag was going to cover their nights drinking of 'nasty old stuff' as the princess put it. Looks like they're taking her jet down to Monte Carlo to hit the bars."

The other salespeople blinked. "I am never going to get used to working here." One said.

The others nodded their head in agreement.

Once they were back at the palace Mae decided she'd rather have girly cocktails then raid the wine cellar but they'd take the jet anyways for fun. Mae wandered into her closet for something else to wear. Digging through the racks she found a simple black baby doll dress with cap sleeves. It was tight around the bust with a silk bow underneath. Below the skirt flowed down to just above her knees. She put on a long platinum necklace with a teardrop sapphire on the end. It was one of the one's Draco had picked up for her. She put her hair up into a ponytail but let it fall in bouncy curls and had the lightest sweep of makeup on. She slipped on a pair of black ballet flats not feeling the urge to wear heels.

When she got back to the room she sighed. They all looked fantastic. All in black slacks with varying shades of dress shirts and blazers thrown on overtop. None of them were wearing ties keeping it more casual. They each had on a Rolex. They all matched quite well.

She grinned at the group, "You all look like a matched set."

Asher winked at her, took her hand and gave her a little twirl. "And you my mate look both lovely and adorable at the same time." He fingered the silk bow. Dipping down he gave her a gentle kiss and lightly pulled on one of the curls letting it bounce back into place. She pulled back and looked up at Asher and he took her breath away. His eyes were more like a gradient of cerulean at the moment, darker than usual. The light dancing on them reflected glimmers of beryl, the faintest hints of silver. They also made her feel a bit faint, the warmth swirling there was like he was telling her a thousand times over that he loved her with just a look. She felt the blush across her cheeks and then he gave her the most beautiful smile. The eyes still held hers and she couldn't look away, even as the blush darkened. She felt her heart rate increase dramatically.

Theo, Blaise, and Draco were grinning.

Theo smirked, "Keep looking at her like that Asher and she's going to faint."

Asher spoke his eyes not leaving hers his voice far more sensual than usual. It wrapped around them like they were being caressed everywhere, vibrating through their bodies, "Perhaps I consider that a challenge."

They all felt a shiver go up their spines and their heart rates picked up, and they suddenly lost their grins. And then Draco laughed, "Keep talking like that and I will…"

"Good… lord… you've been holding back…" Theo's voice was a bit breathy. He was ridiculously hard. Asher turned his eyes to Theo and pinned him with a look that made his heart rate beat at the same pace as Mae's. It was predatory but there was a promise in there of a thousand carnal pleasures he could bring to him, all of which would make him pass out over and over again.

Giving Theo that same beautiful smile he raked his eyes over him leaving chills running over his body. "You have no idea love…". There was a something in that look, in that voice so intense Theo came. He leaned his head back with a moan.

Blaise and Draco were squirming with their eyes wide at the interaction. Asher looked quite amused and his eyes danced playfully. "Are you all right Theo?" His voice didn't lose its tone and Theo let out another moan as it washed over his body. It took a few minutes before he was able to flick a quick cleaning spell over himself and lift his head. He looked over and Draco was on his knees in front of Blaise running his mouth up and down him stroking him with his tongue. Asher said something to Blaise close to his ear and he came spilling into Draco's mouth.

Kneeling he stroked a hand through Draco's hair and whispered something to him that made his head drop back. He moaned clearly cumming from the expression on his face. Walking back Asher pinned Mae with the same look, then he was behind her her dress up and his hand in her panties rubbing her in a perfect rhythm. He whispered in her ear and she shook, her head falling back against his chest. He removed his hand from her and smiled at the group. Blaise and Draco were back on the couch their heads resting back. They could still feel that damn voice caressing them. They managed to clean themselves with a quick spell and straighten their clothing. They all looked at Asher like they hadn't seen him before.

Theo grinned, "Wow… now that is a handy skill…"

Asher smirked, "Isn't it though."

Smoothing her hand over her dress Mae's voice was still a bit shaky. "OK, about that jet…"

Everyone chuckled and nodded. They made their way to the limo and it wasn't long before they were tucked away on the plane and up in the air drinking like fish. They managed to go through a few dozen bottles of booze and enough coke each for an overdose a dozen times over. When they landed they were just at the point where they were feeling good and worked their way to the casino.


	47. Vampire History 101

When they entered Theo was grinning, "OK guys, I vote we have a few more drinks and something to eat before we start working on that 10 mil."

Blaise laughed, "You're always hungry, I swear."

Nodding Theo winked at him, "Always…"

They wandered for a bit until Theo spotted a pub and dragged them in. They got a table and Theo scanned the menu. "OK, I am thinking the onion rings, potato skins, a few of each of the burgers and a mountain of fries." He paused, "And a lot of beer."

The group nodded amused as he placed the orders. It wasn't long before there was a massive spread of food on their table and Mae was blinking at them. "You know, its lucky we're all insanely rich or you boys would be eating each other out of house and home."

Draco was helping himself to a huge basket of fries and had two of the massive burgers pulled over to him. He met her eyes, "Teenage boys love…"

She turned to Asher, "What's your excuse?"

Laughing he gave her a squeeze, "Just good old fashioned gluttony my love. I do rather have a passion for food."

Mae grinned at him and studied the table. She eyeballed one of the burgers dripping with swiss cheese, mushrooms and onions. She considered. Tilted her head and looked at it. Would it even fit in her?

Asher laughed beside her, "You can certainly give it a try." He plucked up the plate and put it in front of her.

Now she had another problem. There was no way she was picking that up. She never get her mouth around it. The other boys were happily chomping away. Spotting a knife and fork she thought about it. Asher passed them to her.

She winked at him, "You know, it's really handy that you can read my mind like that."

Kissing her cheek he nodded, "It does have its benefits."

They ate for awhile and Theo put away an impressive amount of food. Asher helped her as wiggled out of the booth so she could head to the loo.

The boys were chatting when Asher froze, then he was just gone. They spun their heads around and it didn't seem that anyone noticed.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise said an eyebrow up.

Asher had Mae behind him in the long hallway from the bathroom. His eyes were flashing and he had his fangs bared at the other vampire who had approached her. He sent a quick message to the other boys at the table then they were up and moving sliding into the hall.

Asher commanded them to surround her and they pulled her from him and tucked her between them. They watched as the other vampire pleaded, even calling Asher by name, then took in the situation and tried to blink past him but he was stopped as Asher grabbed him out of the air by the throat and slammed him against the wall cracking the cement. The other boys were stunned, they had never ever seen him so angry. Draco shivered as he looked at his expression, if he'd thought he'd been furious at the club it had nothing on this. The vampire lost his heart as Asher slammed a fist through his chest. Then he ripped off his head leaving a flood of blood dripping down the wall. With a hiss he vanished the body and blood.

Asher could feel the rage burning through him, he probably should have dragged that out. Just the approach with her alone had been enough to have him kill the other. You never approached another's mate when they were unescorted. He didn't care if he fucking wanted to have a chat. Asher tried to calm himself, it took several minutes. The boys watched the tense set of his shoulders. Only millennia of practice got his breathing to even out and the rage to fade to a simmer.

Mae was peeking past the others having watched the exchange with wide eyes. Draco looked down at her, "What happened?"

"He tried to talk to me."

The others eyes widened as they watched Asher compose himself. That vampire had moved way faster than any of them and Asher had plucked him out of the air like nothing. Asher finally turned to them, strode over and tugged Mae to him wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back.

Asher looked at them. "Another vampire approaching my mate without me escorting her is a death sentence. He was at least a thousand, he should have known better."

They shook their heads in disbelief. Asher stroked Mae's neck, leaned down and nipped her mark, then kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe him. Asher let her go after a few moments and straightened himself, "Let's finish that food then go bleed the casino dry."

The others nodded and they made their way back to the table.

Once they sat Draco looked at him curious, "So you knew him right?"

Asher nodded, "He has met me before. It is not uncommon for those past a thousand to have met the oldest at one point during their lives. We tend to travel in the same circles.

Even if he did not know my name, he would recognize my age. We can sense one another's age."

Theo nodded, "So that's why he looked like he was going to shit himself when he was pleading with you."

"It is customary for no vampire to approach a marked female if they are not escorted. Clearly there are those that still haven't learned that lesson."

Blaise studied him, "How many of there are you? Over 1000 I mean?

"Just over sixty thousand."

"How many are older then you?"

"1206. And we have an accord. Among the oldest only 57 of us are magical. We do not want to battle one another. We are much stronger united. When you have lived so long you know when to let sleeping dogs lie."

"That's really hard to wrap my head around, them being older then you I mean…" Mae said blinking.

"We should probably have a conversation. I don't think you realize what the origin of the vampire actually is, really understand what we are, grasp just how old we can be. I am an infant compared to the oldest, old."

They gave him a wide eyed look. Theo stared at him, "How old is the oldest right now?"

"197,291. We have walked the earth since the dawn of men."

"Fuck," Draco and Blaise said in unison. Theo was pale and Mae shook her head.

"What are we?" Draco asked, his voice cracked.

"You once told me that in my eyes you saw a demon from hell. It chilled you to the bone didn't it? It terrified you. You saw something ancient, evil, completely inhuman."

Draco nodded now looking quite worried. Theo, Blaise, and Mae were shaking a bit.

"The first vampire on earth was indeed a demon, sent to bring terror. You are demons too. Vampires are but one breed of many. Hell is very real. You all quite literally sold your souls to the devil. When you die you will go to hell. You will spend eternity torturing those unfortunate enough to fall. I could not emphasize enough to you all that we were soulless monsters. I told you that you were making a deal with the devil. I was not kidding. I told you repeatedly that we were immortal. Truly immortal. That means eternal. Do you think what Blaise did the other night, the idea he got on a whim, was human? Do you not understand what it means to cull the earth of millions of humans with pleasure. To feel bliss at their suffering."

They were all pale. Theo put his head in his hands. Blaise looked like he was about to pass out. Draco felt very ill. Mae started to cry before putting her head in her hands.

"The power we have, the immortality, it is more than you can truly grasp. You will all understand in time. Do not fear hell, it is home, you will rejoice when you are there."

"Oh my fucking god…" Blaise had never thought much about heaven and god, now he was fucking terrified.

Theo started to cry and put his head on the table.

Draco stared at him shaking like a leaf, "Do you mean I could have gone to heaven, a real heaven?"

Asher met his eyes, "I am afraid with your crimes, your lack of remorse, you would have never gone there. It is better to reign in hell then to end up there as a guest."

Now he thought he was going to throw up. Actually, he had to go to the bathroom. Draco left the table and bolted for the washroom. He spent a good 20 minutes kneeled in front of the toilet puking.

Asher was rubbing soothing circles on Mae's back while she cried against his side. Blaise was hugging Theo to him while he cried. He had his eyes closed tight and was white as a sheet.

Draco finally came back and sat. He put his head on the table feeling the cold wood. "I think… I need to drink until I pass out… then repeat it for the next century…"

Asher studied them, "You will come to accept what you are. You should be happy, you get to spend eternity doing what brings you joy."

Blaise opened his eyes and looked at him. "I didn't actually you think meant a deal with the devil in a literal sense…fuck…" He shut his eyes again and let his head fall back.

"Truly, all of you. You will spend thousands of years walking the earth, loving your mates, you will have every pleasure, you will have so much power, you will take joy in what you are…it is a good life. I have spoken to those that move between the two realms, it is magnificent they say, a paradise for our kind."

Theo looked up his eyes red. "We would have gone there for murder wouldn't we?"

"Yes." Asher nodded. "You and Blaise made an excellent deal."

Mae was sniffling, "What about me?"

"Matthew 19:24: It is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle, than for a rich man to enter into the kingdom of heaven. I would never have taken you if I thought for a moment you could have gone there." Asher stroked her back. "There is a terrible price to pay for excess in this life."

That seemed to sober the group. Mae looked at him curious, "Are there angels then?"

Asher nodded, "Warriors of the light. They do not actually bother with us. We are insignificant in the grand scheme of things. There is a battle raging you cannot see. They are quite busy. I have only ever seen one in my very long life, they are indescribable."

Blaise shook his head in disbelief. "This is all very hard to take in."

Draco nodded, "I am completely blown away by this… I can't wrap my head around it."

"I hate to say it, but I never really considered the real consequences of my actions," Theo groaned.

"You are very young. It is not unexpected. Life for humans is short and cruel, filled with decisions that impact them for eternity. Most are completely clueless and stumble through life making the worst mistakes. They are punished for them severely." Asher stroked Mae's thigh.

Draco suddenly grinned, "OK, so after my drama, I feel like I dodged a bullet."

Blaise and Theo nodded.

Theo spoke with humour, "No kidding…holy shit…" He looked at Asher, "Thank you, for letting us join you…I don't think fire and brimstone would have been good for my fair complexion… "

Asher chuckled, "Not a problem, I am rather fond of you two." He winked at them.

Mae studied Asher, "When you say there are other breeds…what did you mean?"

"We have a human form, many do not. Demons are terrifying, the worst creatures you could imagine. When you see one in its true form you will understand that there are things much worse then us walking the earth. You can only see flashes with us, the dark eyes, delicate fangs."

"Um, when you say we have a human form… does that mean we…are like that? You know, underneath…" Mae motioned to her body.

"Yes. I told you long ago that this was a mask, a very good one. Vampires are equally horrific. You will not see your own form though, until you return home. If one ever visits here again I will show you. They do return on occasion."

Draco gave a shudder, "I rather fancy keeping my good looks."

Asher laughed, "You will be beautiful among our kind, even in your true form… you just will not understand until you see it. You can thank your instincts for that."

"I'll take your word for it…" Draco gave another shudder and downed the rest of his beer.

Theo clapped his hands, "So, now that all of us thoroughly had the shit scared out of us…how about we work on training for our horribly unfair advantage at poker. If I am going to hell, I am getting the most out of the package. I plan to spend my millions on blow and booze."

Asher smirked and the others chuckled. "We can head out, we'll start at the lower wager table with you two before we head back to the high roller suite." He met Theo's eyes, "You still have that 100K on you?"

"Yup, never leave home without it." Theo winked at him.

"Excellent, let's start with getting 5x that amount, then we'll move on."

Asher led them through the casino until he found a suitable table. He looked between Theo and Blaise, "You two are normally good at poker yes?"

They both nodded.

"I am going to let Draco go first, and I'll guide you through the body language you may not notice." Asher gave them each a pat on the bottom and a small squeeze and they grinned.

Theo passed Draco 10K. They positioned themselves behind the dealer while Draco sat. Mae leaned in Asher's arms and Blaise had Theo tucked against him. Asher started to speak in the minds of Theo and Blaise while the game went on. Flooded their minds with what the tiniest movements meant. Taught them to read heartbeats, breath, the slightest shift in the eyes.

Theo was impressed, 'Fuck… this is insane…I had no idea how much people gave away. Except for Drake there, he's a fucking stone wall…'

Asher smirked, 'You will be too, you can manipulate them with whatever motion you choose, use what I have taught you against them. You can even dilate your eyes on command.'

Blaise grinned beside them, 'Oh, I like this…a lot…'

Asher looked at them, 'We should divide and concur, it will be much quicker, we'll each find a table and rob them blind.' He placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder, 'Mae and I will go find a table, you two can find one each, and we'll leave Draco here to his game.' Asher let Draco know what they were doing and Theo handed them each 10K and they wandered off to find a promising looking spot.

Asher was still feeling a bit on edge so he wanted to keep Mae close by his side, that had not been a pleasant experience earlier. Taking her hand he led her through until he found a spot for them. They sat beside one another taking turns winning, occasionally letting someone else win. They moved from table to table working the room. Once they had made their 200K they wandered over to an area with comfortable looking couches. Asher sat pulling Mae into his lap.

Mae raised his hand and kissed the back of it, "So my long lived mate, would you really wear the cat ears?" She grinned.

He laughed squeezing her against him. "My dear, I would do anything you asked me to. Even if it means donning cat ears in front of all the 8th years in our school."

She giggled, "You know I think I am going to have a lot of fun with you over the years… a lot."

He kissed the back of her neck, "You can count on it love. We will have every pleasure in the world that you desire."

Theo, Draco, and Blaise finally made their way over to them and plopped on the sofa.

"Theo, did you enjoy your game?" Mae winked at him.

"God, it is so incredibly easy to win. It's like their flashing their cards at me." Theo smirked and patted his bag of cash. "I loved it." He snapped his fingers, "Does this mean I can finally beat you at pool?" He grinned at Asher.

"This means I might let you win on occasion." Asher winked at him.

Blaise groaned, "I am going to refuse to play with you from now on…"

"Now, now… you can still try and get me completely wasted…"

Theo pouted, "I don't think I have enough cash to cover that."

Mae snickered. "So how about we go spread out to some high roller suites and make that 10?"

The group nodded. It only took them a few hours working together to gather the money and they cast an extendable charm on Theo's bag so it all fit. They ended up with over 17 million in cold hard cash. Theo was grinning like mad when they were done. "You know, after all that robbing I think I need a good fuck… what do you say we get a suite, roll around in some money, and shag in it."

Asher laughed, "I think that's an excellent plan Theo."

The rest nodded with smirks. They headed over to the desk and Asher got them a room. It wasn't long before they entered and everyone laughed when Theo proceeded to dump the bag and with a flick of his hand there were millions spread out all over the carpet. "I was fucking serious, who wants to roll with me." His eyes were sparkling.

Mae giggled and took his outstretched hand. "We need to get a photo of this. I vote the 5 of us make snow angels in it."

Asher was laughing. God, he loved his little group. They were endlessly amusing. He watched as Mae and Theo got to the ground and playfully rolled along coating themselves with 500 euro notes. Theo ended up on top of her at some point and was kissing her as a few wayward bills clung to them. Asher had his cellphone out and snapped a photo of them rolling along and then kissing in the pile of money.

"Oh fuck it," Draco dropped to the ground and made his snow angel and Asher took a shot of him laughing.

Draco sat up and Blaise kneeled on the floor and tossed a pile of cash at him like it was leaves. They proceeded to have a quite the money fight Asher snapping photos.

Draco stood shaking off some bills and took the camera from Asher, "You my love need to get in on the fun."

Asher grinned and studied the situation. He went and kneeled on the floor and tossed up a huge pile Draco snapping a photo of him grinning with the bills falling around him.

At some point during their little adventure Mae and Theo had lost their clothes and he had her pinned to the ground kissing her neck.

The other three grinned then Draco smirked, "I guess he was serious about that too."

Blaise tapped a finger against his chin, "Well we are resilient to pain, a few paper cuts shouldn't bother us." He pointed at Asher and Draco, "You two strip and get in the money." Blaise pulled off his shirt and tossed it off to the side. Asher and Draco laughed and pulled their clothes off tossing them to the side of the room.

Theo nipped at Mae's neck lightly pinching her with his fangs until she squirmed under him. "I love you Theo, but you're such a tease."

He nipped her again just lightly piercing the skin before pulling back and looking down at her and winked. "I know, it's so much fun." Dipping down he lightly ran his tongue along her jaw then slowly worked down her throat to her breasts. He captured a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around lightly sucking. He lowered himself onto her more so his body was flush against hers. Mae slid her hands through his hair as he flicked at her with his tongue. He switched to the other breast and repeated the attention. Slowly he slid his tongue down her stomach tracing swirling patterns along behind him. Finally he reached where she wanted him to be. Griping her to him he started with slow, long sweeps over her mound, before pressing his tongue in to flick at her clit. God, she loved it when Theo went down on her, he was playful in every way, it came through in his attentions. Theo was stroking her with his tongue in broad circles and pausing to swipe across her clit. He started to flick her clit at an amazing speed with her moaning. She came when he gave her a suck and thrust into her with his tongue.

"Now my love, I am going to fuck you on the lovely carpet of cash. On all fours." Theo grinned at her as he sat back on his heels. Mae gave him a wink and rolled over arching herself up into position. He stood, positioned himself and gripped her hips sliding in and out of her in a slow steady rhythm. On each thrust he would pull out a bit and sweep across her teasing her with the motion.

Mae groaned, "Theo you really need to go faster…"

Theo stroked his hands up and down her back before gripping her hips and increasing his speed until he was pounding into her when he felt her start to clench him he leaned down and bit her back bringing her to an intense orgasm. He came at the sensation and she slumped down unconscious in the bed of bills. Theo grinned and petted her back waiting for her to come to.

Draco was flat on his back with Asher straddling his face. He sucked and slid his tongue over him swirling around the head of his cock with every upward motion. Blaise had slipped into him and was thrusting into him a hand braced on his stomach, the other stroking him in tandem with his movements into him.

Mae came to and her and Theo went to watch the three boys. Blaise had his head back and was moaning as he moved and Asher had leaned forward so he could brace himself over Draco's mouth thrusting into it. God, she was so wet. She leaned back against Theo sitting between his legs. She took his hand and led it to her so he could rub her while she watched the show. She pressed back against Theo and he tightened his grip on her moving his hand faster moving his fingers around her clit. He started to brush his fangs over her shoulder keeping his eyes on the trio. Draco came first when Blaise tightened his grip on his cock and started to move faster. Draco came onto his abs and Mae moaned at the sight and Theo's motions. Asher let out a moan and came into Draco's mouth, from the angle a bit slid down the side of his face. Fuck, she was going to clean Draco off with her tongue. Blaise gave a few more solid thrusts both his hands now on his stomach. She came with him as Theo used his other hand to pinch and roll her nipple and he pressed his fangs into her shoulder. She shuddered as the others moved from Draco. "Stay on the ground Draco."

He gave her a curious look and she crawled over to him moving between his legs. She dipped down tracing the white trails with her tongue loving how her tongue dipped into the grooves of his 6-pack. Draco groaned as she worked on him sweeping her tongue back and forth across him. She crawled up his body tipped his head to the side with a finger and licked up the side of his face. Dipping down she kissed him hard and his hands went to hold her hips while she thrust her tongue into his mouth. The battled a bit and she leaned down and bit his throat drinking a bit before rolling off of him and laying flat on her back the bills crinkling under her.

Theo grinned, "Well, now I can say I've fucked on millions. Not many can make that claim."

Asher laughed, "It was quite the experience. I did say it would be a good life, one filled with ridiculous excess."

Blaise grinned, "I vote we get some room service and have a picnic on top of our bounty."

Mae giggled, "Now I know why they say money is dirty… you really don't know where's it been."

Rubbing his hands together Draco wiggled an eyebrow at the group, "I vote on getting some food now, and we'll get them to bring enough liquor to thoroughly saturate us."

"You call, and we can sort of get dressed." Mae said stealing one of the boys shirts and slipping it on doing up the buttons. The boys slipped on their boxers foregoing the rest of their clothes for now.

"Theo, you wouldn't have any coke on you would you?" Blaise asked eyeballing his bag.

"When don't I?" Theo reached into the bag and pulled out a square bag.

"Fuck you actually brought a kilo with you?" Asher said laughing.

"I like to be prepared, survival tactics… and this from the guy who carries a pike in his pocket just in case." Theo winked at him.

Draco went and turned on the music pretty loud before returning to sit cross legged in the pile. He spotted the bag, "Seriously Theo?" He arched an eyebrow.

Theo smirked and went to the glass table laying out dozens of lines. He rolled several bills and tossed them on the table. "Now where the fuck is our booze?" There was a knock at the door. "Fucking about time." Theo hopped off the ground and went to answer the door, Mae giggled…there were still bills stuck to him.

The man entered and his eyes went wide. There was probably several million dollars coating the floor and a group of nearly naked teens sitting in it with bills stuck to them. The girl even had some in her hair. They looked they'd been rolling in it. On the table was enough coke to kill someone and the cart he had was full of booze. Theo grinned at the man, "Seriously, about fucking time. We were waiting to start our party." He motioned for him to enter the room and he watched them take the bottles and pile them near the coke. They then proceeded to lay out their food on the floor for a fucking picnic.

He smiled when the boy scooped up a handful of cash and handed it to him, "Tip…thanks for the liquor." He left grinning with nearly10K in his pocket. Wait until he told the other staff about that little interaction. That was by far the craziest thing he'd seen.

Mae clapped her hands and reached for the lid to see what Draco had ordered. Theo was plucking bottles off the table and he handed everyone one. "Come do some coke before you all chow down. I didn't lay these out as part of some abstract art project."

"I'm in…" Blaise hopped up and kneeled by the table. "So I wonder how many fucking lines I'm going to need to do to feel anything."

Draco kneeled beside him, "A lot…"

Asher and Mae joined them. The group went through dozens and dozens of lines nearly polishing off the kilo between them. Theo looked at the near empty bag, "Seriously, holy fuck…"

Mae sat and pondered, "I think that might have worked. OK onto the booze and food." She walked on her knees back to the food with the others joining her.

Theo was still shaking his head, "My dealer is going to fucking love me…"

Mae plucked the lids of the trays off and handed them off to Blaise who set them aside. She gave Draco a side hug. "You're awesome, really."

There was a huge spread of desserts. Theo and Blaise grinned at each other. "Our cheesecake…"

Mae grinned, "Well we did say we'd have that date."

They chowed down doing an impressive job of polishing off a good portion of the food. Mae leaned back and Blaise pushed the food containers off to one side of the room. They drank all of the booze.

Draco studied Mae, "So I think we should have a New Year's party this upcoming weekend. Invite all the 8th years. We can do it at my club. I plan to have a fucking lot of security around you though, so we can avoid a repeat of the last time we were there."

Asher nodded, "That would be a lot of fun. And I agree with the security since we are not to display our strength in public like that."

Looking at one another Theo and Blaise nodded, "Yes, I do not want a repeat of last time that was fucking scary…" Theo shook his head.

Grinning Mae nodded, "A party sounds excellent. I'll call Marie and have her whip up some invitations and get the owls out."

Draco nodded, "I'll call the club, get them the list and get bracelets ready so the group can drink themselves into the ground on us. I'll get the VIP section for us again." He looked at Mae and winked, "I'll make sure your precious lions are in there with us."

Theo smiled, "We'll have to do a fuck ton of pre-drinking or they're going to wonder what the hell is up. And probably go through my entire supply of E."

Pondering Mae looked at Asher. "Will I still be able to dance with people I know, like Harry and Ron, or will Draco be removing heads?"

Asher laughed, "Our possessive drive is triggered by threats. That's why we react so poorly to strangers touching our mates. When we know there is no threat the person is just fine. For example, were you upset when Ginny was dancing with Draco?"

Shaking her head Mae smiled, "Nope, didn't bother me in the least."

Asher smiled, "Then you'll be just fine. Everyone at school knows you and Draco are together, and that us three are off limits… shouldn't be an issue. Our large group should also work to keep those not so bright well away from us."

"OK, now I'm really excited, it'll be great to get everyone out." Mae grinned.


	48. A Very Merry Christmas

_AN: There is a celebrity I adore in this story but since we technically aren't allowed to use real people (thank you lovely terms and conditions) I have changed things to make an O/C inspired by him. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out who my lovely crush is though. Sigh. On that note, I don't like his new look, so I've gone with him circa 2008._

It wasn't long before it was Christmas and Mae, Draco, and Asher were sitting on the ground around a massive Christmas tree drinking hot cocoa. There was a mountain of presents in front of them. Mae grinned, "I absolutely love presents."

Draco smirked, "You know your impossible to shop for right? I had a hell of a time finding things I thought you would like."

Smirking Asher nodded, "I had the exact same issue."

"It's not like you two were exactly easy to shop for either. I think you'll like your gifts though, I tried to be as creative as I could." Mae leaned forward and hugged each of them. "We'll have to give Theo and Blaise their presents tomorrow when we can wrangle them away from their families."

"OK love, you can go first." Draco plucked a box from the pile and handed it to her.

Mae tore through the paper and pulled a mountain of tissue paper out of the box. She found a set of keys and a photo. She grinned when she looked at the picture of a purple Dodge Viper with white stripes, "You saw me looking at it in that magazine the other day didn't you?"

Draco nodded with a grin, "Not the easiest thing to have delivered on such short notice but I can work wonders." He winked at her.

Mae gave him a kiss before leaning in and grabbing two boxes. She handed one to each boy. "I hope you like this one."

The boys tore of the paper and found the same labyrinth of tissue paper. They found an envelope. They opened them and grinned. "Japan?"

Mae nodded, "I thought we could get away and I know Draco you haven't been there before. Neither have I. Asher is there any place you haven't been?"

"No, I have travelled quite extensively, but I quite like Japan…we'll have an amazing time."

Asher plucked a box from the pile and handed it to Mae, "I am sure you will quite like this one."

May opened it, dug through the tissue paper and burst out laughing. Draco looked quite curious then smirked when she pulled out packages of little clip on cat ears. She leaned over and hugged Asher, "Thank you…" She giggled. "I am so trying these out later."

Plucking two more boxes from the pile she handed each of them one, "Now this one, I think we were on the same wavelength." Mae winked at Draco.

The boys opened the boxes to find photos with keys. Draco grinned, "That is going to be a lot of fun." He looked at the photo of the sleek motorcycle.

Asher nodded, "Ninja H2, good choice love." They both leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

The boys handed her two more boxes. She opened Asher's first this time and grinned.

"Clearly Draco and I were not the only one's on the same wavelength. She showed Draco a postcard from Costa Rica."

"I rather thought you all would like to visit a rainforest, it is quite beautiful."

"Definitely, I am super excited." Mae gave him a deep kiss.

The next box was quite large and she shot a curious look at Draco. She grinned when she pulled the giant stuffed Hello Kitty holding a heart from the box. She hugged it, "OK, that's awesome." She gave Draco a thorough kiss. He gave her a peck on the forehead before she went back to digging under the tree. She pulled out two very large packages that were quite long.

The two boys gave her curious looks, unwrapped, and they grinned at the snowboards.

"We have a date with the Swiss Alps. I figure with our newfound skills I won't suck at it this time." Mae pulled them both into a hug before backing up.

Asher winked at her, "I think you'll find it quite satisfying to make all those jumps."

"There's a little more to the gift." She grabbed a flat box for each of them and passed it to them.

They opened it and grinned. "It's gorgeous love." Draco took in the photos of the chalet in the mountains.

Asher nodded, "Stunning…we'll have to spend weekends there next month."

Mae grinned, "I figured if we're going to rock at snowboarding we might as well have a basecamp."

Draco and Asher plucked two more packages from under the tree. Draco's was a flat box. She pulled the paper off and opened it revealing a stunning diamond and emerald necklace. She hugged Draco and he smiled. "I figured we could move on from sapphires, I was running out of designs to pick from." He winked at her.

Asher's was a much larger flat box. She opened it to find a picture frame with the photos from their casino adventure. She grinned at how happy they all looked together. "This is definitely going up in my room." Asher got a big hug.

"OK, now for you two…" She handed them the smaller long flat boxes.

They opened them and grinned, "That is kind of awesome…" Draco grinned holding up the black diamond fang on a platinum chain.

"Quite appropriate I must say." Asher winked at her. Both boys put them on.

Asher handed her a smaller flat box with a smile, his eyes warm. "This one is probably my favourite for you, well really it is a gift for us all."

Mae opened the box and teared up a bit. She laid out the photos on the floor. They were photos of a beautiful, modern, quite large condominium.

"I wanted us to have a place just for us all. It's in central London because we spend so much time there. I know you wanted a more modern look as well."

Mae gave Asher a huge hug and ran kisses from his forehead to his lips. Holding him to her she kissed him massaging his tongue with hers and swirling them together. She pulled back, "It's perfect…thank you so much for doing this…"

Draco was staring at the photos with a smile on his face. He pulled Asher to him and gave him a thorough kiss, running his hands through his hair. He stroked Asher's tongue with his own and pulled back giving him a peck on the lips, "She's right, it's perfect…thank you…it's good to have a home of our own."

Smiling Draco picked up a medium sized box and handed it to her. "Now this one is going to be a lot of fun for you. And I promise, I won't be jealous… I think I would rather like for us all to work on a little project together."

Curious Mae opened the box and squealed. She dove at Draco and he caught her laughing. Asher raised an eyebrow and plucked up the box, a grin spread onto his face. "Yes, I definitely agree we should share this gift." He studied the photo of an exceptionally beautiful singer Bill Katz from Tokyo Suite with an invitation for a private meeting and drinks a week from then. There was also front row tickets to his next concert and all access backstage passes.

Draco stroked Mae's hair, "I know you have a huge crush. I say we all bed him and see if it gets it out of your system."

Mae was grinning like mad. "Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you… I can't wait, he's gorgeous."

Draco laughed. "Apparently we own a good chunk of shares of the record label he's under. Who knew."

Mae was bouncing with excitement. She turned to Asher, "100% sure we can seduce him?"

Asher winked at her, "Without a doubt."

Mae fanned herself, "I just hope I don't faint when I meet him, it would be so embarrassing. God, I hope I can even speak to him…" She let out a little squeal again. "God, I want it to be next week now, the waiting is going to kill me…I'm not going to be able to sleep…God, what am I going to wear…"

Draco and Asher looked at her incredibly amused. It took her a good 20 minutes to calm down enough to even consider opening any more presents. Her mates just watched her freak out with their eyebrows quirked. She finally settled down a bit but her heart beat was still up and they smiled at her. "OK, I think I can breathe again…" She leaned forward and took a deep breath, "Almost…"

Draco grinned, "I am dying to see what your reaction to him in person is going to be… remind me to bring a camera."

Smirking Asher added, "Just remember love, our reflexes are impeccable we won't let you hit the ground."

Mae nodded trying to take deep steadying breaths. She placed a hand over her heart, "Just waiting for it to slow down."

Asher and Draco grinned at one another. Asher raised an eyebrow, "You know, I am not sure how to take it that a 109 million pound flat got such a tame reaction."

Mae waved a hand, "I love it Asher, really I do, but I have had a crush on him for years…" She squealed again and her heart rate went back up.

The pair laughed, "How long do you think it will be before she calms down?" Asher asked Draco the smirk back.

"Oh, at least a month…"

Mae squealed again, "This is so…I don't even have the words…" She leaned over trying to breathe again.

"I wonder what he'd think if he knew a magical vampire princess was an inch from hyperventilation because of her mad crush on him…" Draco asked his eyebrow arched.

Asher grinned, "I am sure he'd be flattered once his terror subsided."

Mae raised her head to look at them, her voice was breathy, "I do believe you two are mocking me."

"My love, we would never do such a thing…" Draco winked at her.

"We have to bring that camera, I need photos with him…lots of photos…" Mae nodded her hands on her knees her breathing still ragged. "Oh my god, Ginny is going to die…she loves him too…I'm a greedy bitch though, I totally refuse to share, outside of you two of course…"

Draco and Asher shared another look, this was hilarious.

"I wonder if I should take a gift?" Mae put her head back down trying to calm down. She took deep breaths. "God, what would he even like…do you think a red and black Lamborghini would be to much? They're his favourite colours… Fuck, I read in an interview that he was afraid of witches as a child… I wonder if he still is?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Oh, this is too rich… I can't even…"

Asher bent over laughing. It had been eons since he'd laughed so hard.

"These are very real concerns…" Mae said with a huff.

Draco and Asher were leaning against each other laughing. This was priceless. Draco actually had a few tears leak out.

Mae ignored them and went back to trying to breathe like a normal person. Another 20 minutes later she managed to settle her heart rate down a bit. It took nearly as long for Draco and Asher to stop laughing.

Draco clapped his hands together. "Now that I have managed to provide you with an experience that I am sure we'll still be hearing about millennia from now, how about the rest of those presents?"

Mae nodded, "I think I can manage that." She held up a finger, "Just give me one more minute…"

Asher and Draco looked at each other again and grinned.

Mae tried to shake it off and dug through the pile of presents. "OK, this is clearly not going to be as awesome as what you two gave me but I thought it would be fun…" She passed them to boxes about the size of a thick magazine.

They opened their boxes and smiled. They flipped through the travel brochure about Egypt.

"It's a custom tour, I wanted us to be able to get in all the touristy stuff, private tour of the pyramids, cruise down the nile, there's also a nifty archaeologist for a day activity in there, and we can go scuba diving in the red sea."

Asher and Draco looked up at her. "I think it's perfect love, what is more valuable then memories?" Asher said.

Draco nodded, "I concur completely. It looks like we're going to be doing a lot of travelling." He grinned.

Leaning over Draco picked up a large box and handed it to her. "I know you love your collection."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and tore off the wrapping paper to investigate. "Oh my god…thank you!" She pulled the mink blanket out of the box and wrapped it around herself. "You know, I am betting this will fit on the bed."

"I thought it'd be fun to take your love of soft things and orientate it into a more permanent spot so you can enjoy it." Draco smiled at her. She was too cute curled up in that her eyes peeking out.

Asher leaned over and stroked a hand down her fur covered arm. "I think that will be quite lovely to sleep with."

Mae nodded. "I am definitely breaking this out tonight, maybe we can watch a Christmas movie in the theatre and cuddle up under it."

The two nodded. "I am up for it," Draco said with a smile.

Asher reached out and plucked up a small box. He handed it to her and smiled.

Mae opened it and her eyes went wide. She held up a tiny helicopter. "Seriously?"

Asher nodded, "I picked one up, you two are going to learn to fly."

Draco grinned, "OK, that is fucking awesome."

Mae nodded enthusiastically. "So amazing, I can't wait." She wiggled out of her blanket and gave Asher a huge hug and kiss on the throat. Draco repeated the action.

Mae grinned and reached for a medium sized box that was quite tall. "This is for both of you. I figured it would help us through the summer months."

They looked at her curious and worked together to unwrap the box and lift up the cover. A gorgeous model of a sailboat rested there. Draco grinned, "You know, I love sailing."

Asher nodded with a grin. "I do as well, it will be quite fun to spend a chunk of the summer drifting along and sunbathing at sea."

"I am glad you two like it. I really want to make sure we have lots of fun activities to do together."

Asher dug through the presents and grabbed one that was a small flat box. Mae had come to the conclusion that those were the best boxes. He handed it to her. "This is one that I picked up for our stays in London. I am sure you and Theo will make the most of it."

She opened the box and her mouth dropped in shock. She flipped through the photos.

"I have to admit, it is for my benefit as well, I was sick of standing in lines."

Mae looked at him, "You bought me a nightclub?"

Draco took the photos from her and flicked through them. "That is fucking sweet man, now we can hit both Paris and London whenever we want without dealing with those blasted lines."

"It is quite a popular club, I kept the same management, you're the owner though."

Mae grinned and dove at him pushing him back so she was straddling him. She gave him a thorough kiss and sat up, "You are awesome." She tapped him on the nose.

He held her hips, "I'm glad it makes you happy. I know how you love to dance."

Mae crawled back off of Asher and Draco grinned handing her another small flat box.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "I am now dying of curiosity." She opened it and squealed. "Seriously, that's awesome too… you two are spoiling me to death…"

"I know they made those little chocolate mice from Geneva you like so much so I bought the chocolatier for you. I know you have quite the sweet tooth."

Mae dove at Draco again and kissed him thoroughly.

She got back off of him, studying the gifts under the tree. She grinned. She plucked up two flat medium sized boxes. She handed them over. "I am super excited about this one, I thought it was cool."

They opened the boxes and stared at her, "Seriously?" Draco looked at her his eyes wide.

"It's neat isn't it. I didn't know you could pay to have a star named after you but I got one for each of you. They're registered. I wanted something that would last forever." Mae was grinning.

"OK that is fucking cool." Draco said stroking the plaque.

"I have to agree love, brilliant." Asher leaned forward and kissed her, Draco repeating the action after.

Draco grabbed another flat box and handed it over. "I think you'll love this one with your tastes."

Mae opened the box and flipped through the photos grinning. "You are crazy spoiling me. A vineyard?"

"Apparently they make some of the best wine around. With the amount of alcohol it takes us to get wasted now I figured it was a good investment so we don't bleed your father's wine cellar dry." Draco winked at her.

Mae laughed and gave him a long kiss, pulling back she was grinning. "That is very cool."

Asher picked up another medium size box and handed it over. "This is for all of us, and rather compliments Mae's gift. I thought it would be quite the adventure."

Mae raised an eyebrow. She opened the box and her jaw dropped, "You are fucking with me!"

"What is it?" Draco raised an eyebrow, she looked shocked.

Mae pulled the object out of the box and the brochure.

Draco's jaw dropped, "You are seriously fucking with us!"

"Nope, it's for one week. We begin training in the summer."

Mae fingered the small space shuttle and the space tourism brochure. "How you come up with this stuff blows me away. Seriously this is fucking amazing."

Draco was still nodding. He took the brochure and flipped through it. "So we leave from Russia?"

"Yes, we'll train for quite awhile then go spend a week at the space station."

"I literally can't wrap my head around this…" Draco was shaking his head.

Mae still had her jaw dropped. "I literally don't know what to say…I mean holy shit, thank you a thousand times over…"

"Anything for you two, I want you to have all the experiences in the world." Asher kissed them both.

Mae was still shaking her head. "Well, fuck… that is outrageous…completely fucking outrageous…"

Draco nodded, "I am floored. A world of seriously what the fuck…"

Asher grinned at them, "I love surprising you two, completely worth every penny."

Mae fanned herself, "Sorry Draco, but I think he may have surpassed your amazing fucking gift."

Draco nodded, "I totally understand…I am still in holy shit mode…"

"I have to tell everyone about this, this is by far the coolest thing to ever happen in my life… besides becoming immortal that is…" Mae's heart was pounding like crazy.

Asher laughed. "I love that you two are so excited."

Mae laid back on the floor and slung an arm over her eyes, "I am just going to stay down here until my heart stops beating like this… I'm afraid I'll pass out."

Draco flopped back on the floor copying her position, "I totally fucking understand…"

Asher was grinning at the pair. He listened to their hearts beating at a rapid pace.

"I literally have no idea my life would end up like this…" Mae said her voice breathy. "It's just one what the fuck after another… I'm not sure my nerves can take it…"

Draco made a sound of agreement from his position on the floor.

Asher chuckled, his mates were really too funny sometimes.

It took them about half an hour before they managed to sit back up with their heartbeats close to normal. Mae looked at Asher, "Well love, I think I need a drink…a very strong one…"

Draco looked at him, "Definitely…"


	49. Seducing a Star

Mae was standing in her closet in a panic. What does one wear to meet their favourite star with the intent to seduce? Her eyes flicked over her clothes. So many fucking choices….she didn't know if she could make a decision with how frazzled she was. Draco had said they'd be meeting at his hotel then going to her new club for drinks. Leather, fucking leather. She grabbed a pair of black low rise pants that looked like they were painted on. Crop top, definitely, might as well display the goods. It was white and flowed a bit. Perfect. She went to her jewelry wall. Need to display fucking wealth. She slipped on several platinum chains and some 2 carat diamond studs that Draco had picked up for her. She slipped several diamond tennis bracelets and swapped her belly ring out for a dangling diamond. Her hair, what the fuck to do with her hair?

"DRACO!"

He came bolting into the room, "Oh my god what?"

"I have no idea what to do with my hair, I need help." She looked traumatized.

Draco laughed, "God, I thought something was actually wrong…"

"You have no idea how much this is stressing me out…I am three shakes from a panic attack." Mae put her hand over her heart and tapped.

Draco approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"You are fucking stunning love, anything you do will be perfect. But if I had to pick I'd say that tousled thing you do that looks like you just had a good hard fuck."

Mae laughed. "OK, that is advice I can deal with." She flicked her hand and it was a riot of waves. She did her usual smokey look with extra emphasis on her eyes making them look even more green.

She went to her wall of furs that she'd had moved in for the winter and flicked through them. Which one to wear? She selected a white mink with brushes of grey that hit her waist. It had a hood which she really like. Now for shoes. She stared at the wall. The panic was back, which pair? There were too many fucking choices. She swallowed and studied the black shoes. Her eyes flicked back and forth, then back again. "Oh fuck it," She grabbed the most dangerously high pair of stilettos she could find. It would knock her up to 5'6". It would do wonderful things for her ass. It's not like she'd fall. Her balance was perfection now.

Mae made her way back into the bedroom and surveyed her mates. They were fucking gorgeous as always. She'd insisted on the most fucking expensive suits they had and they were tailored perfection. They'd left their collars undone and their jackets open to give it a more casual feel. Rolex's in place. She circled them nodding. "Asher, if things aren't going well you break out that fucking voice. I am not leaving without him in bed."

Asher and Draco laughed.

"Love, do not worry, you want him you will have him." Asher said amused.

She nodded. Now she had another issue. Her gift, where was the fucking box? She'd decided to go with the car. Everyone liked cars. She'd picked the most expensive one they'd had in stock. The dealership had been thrilled to see her again. It was 550,000 euros, pocket change. They had done a rush order and got it painted in red and black. She'd declare it a late Christmas present for him so he wouldn't refuse. She didn't need another Lambo kicking around they had enough of them already. The box had a photo of the car in it and the keys, as well as a delivery number.

"OK, I think I am ready to go." She declared nodding at the pair.

They decided to take the limo, especially if they were going to the club. She was out to impress. Most expensive everything. The club was on their toes, had the best booze, best seating, private server, their own bar tender. She was taking four armed body guards with her to the hotel. It wasn't like she needed them, but first impressions were everything.

"OK, how do I look?" Mae gave a little twirl.

Asher grinned, "Gorgeous and very, very rich."

Mae winked at him, "Just the look I was going for."

They piled into the limo the bodyguards blending into the background.

"I am so fucking nervous." Mae put her head in her hands.

Asher stroked her back, "It will be fine, just be you, you're awesome."

Draco patted her knee. "Trust me everything will work out just fine."

"I do not want to spaz in front of him. I need to keep my shit together."

Asher grinned, "Just say hello, give him a hug if you want, let things go naturally from there."

Draco laughed, "Never forget you have the special extra kick now, it's impossible to resist you. It was bloody hard before everything happened."

Mae nodded, "I just need to fall back on my court training if I get nervous."

The boys smiled at her. Draco poured her a glass of champagne. "You're going to keep drinking until being nervous is the last fucking thing on your mind."

Mae drank two bottles before they got to the hotel. It was almost a buzz, the barest hint of one and it took a ton of concentration to keep it. "God, I should have got Theo to leave another kilo with us."

Draco laughed and Asher smirked.

They walked into the hotel the body guards trailing alongside them. There was only one restaurant and they were being led to a more private section. And there he was standing. Her bodyguards spread out around the room and she was greeting him. God, he was gorgeous. Their eyes met and she felt a shiver go up her spine and something she couldn't name flowed through her, it shook her to the core. Her hand started to shake and she bit her lip.

"Princess Ananstof," He lifted her hand and kiss the back. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. Please call me Mae, no need to be so formal." She gave him a dazzling smile, her heart pounding a mile a minute, and she leaned in for a hug which he returned. She shivered as he touched her, god, she needed him like nothing else she had before. "I'd like to introduce my fiance Draco Malfoy." They shook hands. "And our partner Asher Moore." They watched his pupils dilate in surprise though he managed to keep a straight face otherwise.

Bill studied her and he felt his heart racing. There was something there he couldn't figure out, it felt like something had passed through them when their eyes met. It was the strangest feeling. And it was rather interesting, that besides being stunning and making him shake a bit, she clearly had quite the open relationship. His eyes flicked to the bodyguards. He could see why they would be needed he took one look at the rock on her hand and he was guessing 2 million euros or more. He studied the billionaire, he was stunning himself, as was the other boy. The dark haired boy took her jacket and he checked her out as subtly as he could. She was perfection. He rather liked the intricate dragon running down her side.

They sat at the table. Mae smiled at him, "I actually picked you up a late Christmas gift when I was out shopping the other day." She held out a smallish box.

"Really, you didn't have to…" He smiled back at her insanely curious as to what it was.

"I insist, you were nice enough to meet with us."

He grinned a bit, it was more a matter of management telling him where to show up quite insistent he play nice.

She slid the box to him and he opened it trying to hide his surprise as he touched the car keys and took in the car. He knew cars and that had to be worth at least half a million. He looked her in the eyes, "Really, this is too much, I couldn't possibly accept."

"Please, really. It's really not extravagant to us, we spend more than that on recreational substances on a good weekend with friends." She winked at him.

He shook his head a bit. He had to remember, billionaires were in a totally different world then lower end millionaires like himself. "Thank you, it's very kind of you."

She tapped the card. "Just call the number and they'll deliver it to you."

Bill nodded and really wasn't sure what to think about this.

Draco smiled at him. "Really, it's not a big deal. The Lambo dealership is quite happy with us, that's the fourth one we've bought in the last week."

Mae nodded. "Our friends and I decided we wanted to try racing so we had to pick up some cars. We're renting out a track again if you'd like to join us. It's quite a lot of fun."

Wow…well that was interesting, "I'd love to, I think that would be quite the experience."

Mae smiled at him. She pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to him. "Just let my assistant know when you want to come down and she'll get one of the jets to fly you in."

He nodded taking the card. He slipped it into his wallet. Grinning at them, "I have to admit it makes me insanely curious as to what your Christmas was like…"

Mae grinned, "I had an awesome Christmas. Asher totally spoiled us. He bought me the nightclub we're going to later, a helicopter, a gorgeous flat in central London…an amazing trip to Costa Rica… and the coolest thing in my life, he got us on the next tourist trip up to the space station. We get to go train this summer, I am dying of excitement… we get to stay a week on the space station." She beamed at him.

"Wow, that is quite the haul." He was blown away, that was all insane.

Asher nodded at him. "Anything to make them happy."

In fucking deed. He wondered how rich that one was.

"Draco was quite the charmer too, he picked me up a vineyard in Italy so I could keep up my supply of wine," She winked at him. "Also bought me a chocolatier in Geneva I love, must keep up the flow of cute chocolate mice… sparkly things to add to my collection and soft things to lounge on…and the most gorgeous car I spotted in a magazine, Dodge Viper, love it…"

Draco chuckled. "I should get kudos for getting it delivered on Christmas eve in the colour you wanted with less then 24 hours notice."

Mae blew him a kiss and winked at him, "I am pretty sure I thanked you for that quite thoroughly."

Draco smirked at her, "I may recall something along those lines."

She met Bill's eyes. "You're also a Christmas gift. Draco was quite aware of my crush." She winked at him, "Apparently, it turns out he owns a good chunk of your label."

Crush eh? Well that had possibilities. And that little tidbit about Draco also explained why his management was so insistent he make them happy. He had to ask. "Did you not know you owned part of the label?" He looked at Draco.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I really don't keep track, my father pretty much handles everything. I ask him when something comes up and we usually have something to do with it. If we don't he buys it."

Well that was fucking handy. He blinked at them, he looked at Mae, "Dare I ask what you got your lovely partners?"

Asher smiled at him, "A lovely chalet in Switzerland so we have a basecamp when we learn to snowboard. A couple of motorcycles, a rather fantastic sailboat, some jewelry, far more clothes then we could possibly ever wear, a trip to Japan and Egypt, and she had some stars named after us."

"Stars?"

"Yes, I had no idea, but you can actually pay to have a star named after someone and they register it. On the books forever, it's really cool." Mae said a smile on her face.

Asher laughed, "I was rather amused at how well our gifts matched one another."

Surreal, it was rather surreal. Their Christmas gifts had to run into the hundreds of millions. Property wasn't cheap. Especially not in central London. He'd love to get a look at what he bought.

It was totally as if she read his mind. "You'll have to come by the new flat sometime, we're thinking of throwing a bash to celebrate our new home."

Draco nodded, "It'll be nice to get out of the palace, I keep getting lost in there. Too many bloody rooms…it's ridiculous really…"

He blinked again, well he hadn't really thought of that. It made sense that a princess would have a palace. "How many rooms is ridiculous?"

Asher groaned, "There are over 1400…"

Mae nodded, "There's tons of areas I've never been…I don't fancy having to haul ass for 30 minutes just to get to a bunch of rooms that probably look like the ones in my wing."

He nodded, he couldn't even picture it. That was quite the problem to have. Truthfully, he was fascinated. He'd met plenty of rich people in his life, but this lot was fucking decadent.

"Do you have a specific section of the palace to yourself?"

Mae nodded, "There are the imperial suites, they are really like apartments, they are pretty much self-contained minus the kitchen. We have servants bring up food when we want something. We keep a full kitchen staff and a chef on hand 24 hours just in case. Never know when you need a spread after the bars close." She grinned.

He blinked again.

"You're more than welcome to visit sometime. We're usually there on weekends. During the week we go to boarding school in Scotland."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you all?"

"18." Draco supplied. Asher laughed in his head and Draco smiled.

He nodded, they were a few years younger then him, but he didn't mind. They came with benefits. "I'm curious when did you get engaged?"

"At 17, it's an arranged marriage." Mae supplied, "We just had the good fortune of falling in love with one another."

"Arranged?" He didn't know they did that in the West anymore.

Mae nodded, "It's quite common among royal families. I had the good fortune of my parents giving me a bit of leeway so I could actually find a suitable match on my own. I've been dodging suitors for years." She wrinkled her nose and he laughed.

"How did you two meet?"

"On the train on they way to school. He was actually the first person I met."

Draco nodded, "I fell for her in about 10 seconds." He laughed. "We were engaged a week later."

"Imagine my luck at running into a match my parents loved. My father already knew Draco's father through some business dealings."

Bill nodded, "That's quite the whirlwind romance."

Mae giggled, "More so that we were both horribly shallow… we spotted rich and gorgeous and it was like the perfect mate. It was abhorrent to me to marry within my own court. Not once did I meet someone who took my breath away."

Bill grinned, "Well as long as you recognize it for what it was…"

Mae nodded, she poked Draco in the side, "I believe my exact thoughts were somewhere along the line of having a trophy husband."

"Mine were hot princess, score…" Draco grinned.

Bill laughed, he rather liked this lot. "How about Asher here?"

Mae grinned. "That is an interesting story…" She looked at Draco. "Should I tell him?"

Draco laughed, "If he promises to keep it a secret."

She looked at him, "Secret?"

Bill nodded insanely curious.

"Asher's a consort. The older royal families keep companions. I have two others, Blaise and Theo. They'd be here except their off with their families at the moment."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Consorts, seriously?"

Mae nodded. "I have kind of an awesome life… They are both equally stunning." She sighed a sparkle in her eyes.

Bill looked at Draco, "Does it bother you?"

Draco laughed and met his eyes shaking his head amused. "They're mine too. The princess and I share."

His eyes widened a bit. Well that was certainly an interesting arrangement. "I have to ask, why would someone agree to it?"

Asher smirked, "Well I was in love with her…I didn't need the money… Blaise and Theo were opportunistic…they are paid quite handsomely."

"How much is handsomely?"

"Works out to about 25,000,000 pounds a year each. Plus all expenses paid, use of any of our properties. They have 5 year contracts to start." Draco nodded at him.

Bill's jaw dropped. "Seriously, for being a companion."

Mae nodded, "I quite love Theo and Blaise, we all have a very good relationship with one another. It's basically like being best friends, but we all sleep together. We spend a ton of time together, we are pretty much always together."

Bill nodded, that was fucking fascinating. "Did you ever consider others?"

Mae smiled and nodded, "We've had, interviews…"

Draco snickered.

Asher laughed, "That is certainly one way to put it…"

Mae grinned, "They just didn't fit with my four, they were too…" She looked at Bill, "God, how much do you want to know?" She laughed.

"Everything, its fascinating." Bill was spending this whole evening so far curious. This was the strangest thing he'd ever heard.

"They were too nice, too submissive. My lot are right arrogant assholes most of the time, well to anyone who isn't in our little group and those I take an interest in." Mae patted Draco on the knee. "The tabloids refer to Draco here as the Ice Prince, he's a right bastard most of the time."

Draco grinned, "Yeah, don't let it out that I can be agreeable, it'll ruin my reputation."

Laughing Bill nodded. "How about you Asher?"

Mae giggled, "I believe my friends exact words to me were, that prick?"

Asher winked at him, "I also have an image to maintain."

Bill grinned, that was really too funny. He really like this lot, they were quite amusing. "So what exactly did the 'interviews'" He made air quotes, "consist of?"

Mae winked at him, "Basically how well they could follow directions," She gave him a suggestive look, "And how they fit in at our little parties…"

Bill arched an eyebrow. "Parties?"

"Basically a euphemism for an orgy with a ton of booze and every illegal substance under the sun." Mae smiled looking amused.

Bill's eyes widened, well that was fucking interesting.

Mae winked at him, "We're total hedonists in every sense of the word."

Bill smirked. "Well that certainly seems like quite the life."

"Oh my god, we had so much fun the other day." She poked Asher, "Show him the photos on your phone."

Bill raised an eyebrow.

Mae winked at him, "Totally PG rating I swear."

Asher flipped to the album and handed it to him. He flipped through the photos his eyes widening. "How much is that?"

Mae grinned. "Just over 17 million, we had quite the day in the high roller suite down in Monte Carlo. It was Theo's idea to quote, "get a suite, roll around in some money, and shag in it."

"Are you seriously making a snow angel?" He looked at Draco.

Draco grinned, "Yes, and it was fucking satisfying."

Bill laughed handing Asher back the phone. "So is that like a normal day for you all?"

Mae tapped a finger against her chin, "We'll we figuratively roll in money everyday yes…and we do shag an awful lot…on the plane, train, and yacht… pretty much where ever."

Bill was grinning, ok this lot were fucking fabulous.

"So yes, somewhat a typical day." Mae grinned and took a drink of the wine that had appeared.

"So your own vineyard eh?" Bill asked raising an eyebrow.

Mae nodded, "It's a bit of a joke that we're draining my dad's wine cellar… we're pretty much all total lushes."

Draco laughed, "Her dad has one of the best wine collections in the world. It's a real pleasure working through his stock."

"I'll have to help you out with that sometime. I do rather enjoy fine wine." Bill winked at him.

"Definitely." Mae clapped her hands, "We'll get wasted and play with the animals in our zoo. It's a ton of fun."

"Zoo?" Bill raised his eyebrow again.

Draco nodded, "Their family actually owns the first zoo in the world. It's on the palace grounds, there are just over 3000 animals there. So if you have some fantasy about petting a tiger or something we can make it happen."

Well that was also fucking interesting. "I do rather love panthers…" He pondered.

Mae grinned, "I know we have some, I can get our zoo keeper to tranq one and we'll get you some photos."

He laughed, "Well that is quite convenient…" OK, he definitely needed these people as friends, talk about a lifestyle upgrade. "Anything else of interest on the palace grounds?

"Amphitheatre, so we have concerts sometimes…we have our own orchestra if you're interested in classical music… movie theatre, we have a rather massive gym, a really awesome games room…" She paused, "We have a lot of homes actually, pretty much anything you could imagine in gorgeous locations."

Draco nodded, "Between the three of us we own a significant amount of property around the world, there are very few countries we don't have a residence in."

Bill raised his eyebrow again, he was doing that a lot. "OK this is going to sound terrible, how much did you pay for your newest addition?"

Asher smiled at him, "It was 109,000,000 pounds."

Bill looked a bit shocked.

Asher grinned, "And I'll tell you… she," He pointed at Mae, "Spent 40 minutes spazzing about meeting you and gave me a kiss for the new flat. It really makes you wonder about some people's priorities." He winked at him.

Bill laughed, well that was kind of hilarious.

Mae huffed. She looked a Bill, "They swore they weren't going to mention that…they're sleeping on the couch…" She glowered at Asher and Draco. Asher patted her on the head.

Bill grinned. She really was adorable.

Draco smiled, "She's always threatening that, hasn't happened yet… it is rather amusing to annoy her though."

Asher nodded in agreement, "It's a bit of a hobby of ours."

"You see this is why I like Theo and Blaise, they don't pester." Mae took another sip of wine and narrowed her eyes at them over the glass.

Draco grinned, "Ah love, but Theo is a total tease and Blaise ties you up, so really which is the lesser evil?"

Bill's eyes widened and Mae blushed. "Seriously you two, you're trying to kill me…" She looked at Bill, "Sorry, way too much information…they don't have a filter…"

Bill winked at her, "No continue on…I am quite thoroughly entertained."

Mae smiled at him amused, "It really is a bad idea to encourage them…"

Asher laughed, "Just thank god Blaise isn't here if you want someone without a filter. He could make a sailor blush…"

Giggling Mae nodded, "You make a fair point." She looked at Bill, "Blaise has quite a… creative vocabulary…"

Grinning Draco shook his head, "I think that's the nicest way anyone's ever said that…"

Bill was grinning, he hadn't been this amused in ages.

"So I have to ask, what do you like to do for fun besides drink and party?"

Mae grinned, "We love marital arts, it's so much fun. We're also wicked good at shooting. Also, never play Asher at pool, it's fucking impossible to win against him…I don't care if you give him enough coke and booze to kill a bear, he's still a total shark…"

Smiling with his eyes sparkling Bill nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. And I'd love to see you all practice sometime… Are you any good?"

The three looked at each other and grinned, Mae nodded, "You could say that…"

Draco nodded, "You can watch Mae kick my ass…"

"I rather look forward to that." Bill winked at Mae.

"Have you ever been to a shooting range before?" She studied him.

He shook his head no.

"We have to take you sometime, we rent one out on occasion just for fun. I'll teach you."

Bill smiled and nodded. It seemed like his life was about to get quite a lot more interesting.

"Our love here has quite the arsenal at her disposal…" Draco smiled.

Asher nodded, "Not many 18 year old girls with a machine gun in their collection. She's really good with sniper rifles too, can hit a target a mile out."

Bill arched an eyebrow and reassessed her. He would have pegged her as more into shoes than weaponry. Interesting.

Asher grinned, "She's also wicked deadly with a blade… her and a katana is something to see… Wait until you see her and Draco go at it."

His eyebrow went up again. He met her eyes and she shrugged.

"I have hobbies beyond keeping fashion outlets in business."

Bill grinned. Oh, he really liked her.

"She is also a really good dancer…that's why I bought her the club. We got sick of standing in line when we went out on a whim." Asher nodded at him.

"I look forward to seeing it…speaking of which did you all want to head out. I am quite curious to see this new club of yours." Bill smiled at them.

"Sure, I am good to go." Mae stood and Asher helped her back into her jacket. They led Bill out with two bodyguards in front and two in the back. The limo came around and they climbed in.

Mae pondered the champagne and handed out the glasses. "A toast, to a life of excess." Bill grinned and they clinked their glasses. They worked their way through two more bottles of champagne before they arrived at the club. Bill took in the line, it was stretching down and around the block. Mae ignored it and went up to the doormen, he took one look at her and opened the door for her. She'd had Marie prep the staff with photos so she didn't have any issues.

Bill nodded at the bouncer as he passed and Asher led them through the club to the VIP section. As soon as she approached the guard handed her the bracelets and they were escorted to the section she requested. Her bodyguards spread out a bit looking unobtrusive. Bill noticed they were armed. A server came over to the table and greeted them.

Mae turned to Bill and leaned in so he could hear her, "What would you like to drink, we're game for anything…except tequila…" She made a face and Bill laughed.

"I take it you have a preference for things that don't taste nasty…"

She grinned at him. "See, I like you, you get that…the only one that doesn't try and get me to drink nasty, nasty things is Theo." She was speaking very close to him her mouth close to his ear. He shivered a bit at the sensual lilt to her voice and the feeling he kept getting.

Bill smiled at her and turned and they were very close to one another, she blushed and backed up a bit and he smiled at her. She really was too cute. He nodded at her, "Let me order, I'll get something non offensive."

"Get a couple trays, Asher and Draco drink like fish and have livers of steel…it is rather impressive if not a bit disturbing…" Mae shook her head with an affectionate smile.

He grinned and talked to the server for a moment. Looking up he noticed that Draco and Asher were quite close to one another chatting about something.

Bill studied their area and there seemed to suddenly be a lot more security around. He sent her a questioning look, she pulled him close so she could talk. "We were at Draco's club in Paris and I got recognized, that went bad very quickly, we got mobbed. It scared us half to death…now Draco's paranoid and has a ton of security around just in case."

He definitely got that. It was interesting to think that royalty got the same treatment as other celebrities. She studied his look and leaned again, "We're fascinating to them, like a rare exotic zoo animal, doesn't matter if they recognize you or not, the second someone says princess they're crawling on you. It's why I almost always have guards."

Definitely, he could get that. It wasn't like there was a lot of royalty kicking around. Certainly not hanging out in nightclubs. He nodded at her and turned and they were very close again. He wondered if he should kiss her. Backing away a bit she blushed again and smiled at him. He would definitely work on that later.

Draco leaned forward his eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them. Mae gave him a wary look and Bill looked amused at the look shared between the two.

Draco met Bill's eyes, "You know, she was rather insistent about needing to get a photo with you…" He smirked.

Mae blushed and glared at him. Draco winked at her and Asher chuckled.

Bill looked at her and smiled at the glare she was giving Draco quite amused. Leaning in he spoke to her, "Is that so? Well we can certainly take care of that." He looked at her boys, "Do you have a camera on you?"

Asher nodded pulling out his cellphone. Mae looked at Bill still blushing and he met her eyes his eyes dancing with amusement. With a grin he wrapped an arm around her and tucked her against his side. Asher snapped the picture. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and Asher snapped another. He released her and she had a huge smile on her face.

She met his eyes, "Thank you."

"Not a problem really." Bill winked at her. "Just let me know if you want any more."

She nodded the blush still staining her cheeks. Asher could hear her elevated heart rate and smirked.

Their trays arrived and the boys started downing shots Mae watching amused. There was no way she'd get a buzz tonight. If she drank him under the table there would be questions. Maybe she could focus more, see if she could work on letting it settle in her system. She tried a few shots focusing on the sensation and she felt herself getting a bit of a buzz and grinned. 'Asher, I think I am getting better, I actually have a bit of buzz and I haven't had to drink litres.'

'Great work sweetheart, it'll get easier with practice.' She downed a few more shots, oh yes she was feeling it and it felt good.

Bill was studying her, he pulled her close purposely brushing his lips against her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

She shivered a bit at the brush and nodded. She was having him tonight no matter what. She'd have him on his knees. Asher chuckled in her mind.

Bill led her to the dance floor noticing the security following but being unobtrusive as possible and then they started to move together and she was incredible. He'd danced with a lot of people, but it was like she was flowing through the air, every movement perfect. The way she moved against him was so sensual he was hard. Moving her he had her back to his chest and was wrapped around her his hand sliding over her stomach. Fuck, she was really fucking hot.

When she turned back to him he groaned at the way she was moving against him. He slipped a hand down along the curve of her backside to see how'd she'd react. She gripped him to her a bit more tightly and their hips moved together in a way that was so suggestive. Well, that went well. The next time she looked at him he dipped down and kissed her. She was also an incredible kisser. Their tongues danced together the pressure fluctuating in their presses against one another. He slid a hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss their bodies still moving together. God, he wanted her so badly it fucking hurt. He moaned against her mouth when she slipped her hand under his shirt and ran her hand down his back her nails lightly scraping against him. Fuck, they needed a room and now. He could tell she was purposely teasing him with the way she was touching him.

They never stopped kissing practically crawling into one another. He was ready to find a wall and just fuck her against it, then he'd find a room and they'd do it over and over again 'til they literally couldn't move anymore. Now he knew how she was keeping four boys perfectly happy. The way she was moving against him was fucking sinful.

When they finally broke their kiss she ran her tongue along his neck and he shivered. He had no idea why that felt so fucking amazing but it did. God, the next words she said to him were all kinds of cruel. "I'm going to have you on your knees later, then I'll fuck you…but I want to drink and dance more…"

She looked at him and met his eyes and he shivered. There was a fucking intense look their like she was going to devour him in the best way possible. He wanted to drag her the fuck out of there and he could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. She slipped a hand between him and lightly stroked him. And he let his head fall back. God, it was perfect, like she knew the exact pressure to use.

Asher and Draco were watching the pair amused. 'I wonder if she's going to make him cum on the dance floor' Draco pondered.

Asher laughed in his mind, 'If she keeps doing what she's doing then definitely.'

The two grinned then went back to dancing with one another.

God, he had to brush her hand away or he was going to cum right there. He definitely wanted her doing that to him again. He reached down and very gently moved her hand so it was resting on his back. She was looking at him with the same amusement in his eyes and he groaned, she looked fucking wicked but in every way that way fucking hot. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

They went back to kissing and it was fucking passionate. Everything she did to him was scorching hot. She never stopped moving her body with his keeping them tightly pressed together. She was back to teasingly running her nails down his back and their tongues worked on massaging one another. God, she was fucking delicious. Fuck yes, he'd be on his knees. He shivered at the image that popped into his head. He couldn't stop touching her dragging his hands up and down her back, cupping her ass when he could. God, he needed to hurry this up and get her the drinks she wanted… then get the fucking dancing over with. He wasn't sure he could take this much longer.

'Asher is there a private area we can go to, I want to fuck him now or I'm not going to get the rest of my drinks. I'll have him again later…'

Amused laughter echoed in her mind. 'There's a private lounge upstairs.' He sent her the directions with images.

'Thanks love, we'll be back.'

She pulled him down. "OK, I know a place we can go, we'll have a good fuck, then we can get back to drinking and dancing…then I'll have you again later."

He nodded against her, fuck, even her voice was killing him. There was something in it that stroked him to his core. She took his hand and led him through the crowd into a back area with a staircase. There was security at the top but they took one look at her and let her through.

There was a door and she practically pushed him through it into an unoccupied lounge area. She pushed him onto a couch and straddled him then they were kissing again. If he thought they were good before he didn't know what they were now. Every stroke was perfect. It was like it took her seconds to figure out exactly what he liked. She was grinding down against him and god he wanted her naked. Quickly he pulled off her top and unhooked the bra tossing it aside. She was stunning. He licked at her breasts running his tongue over her nipples, lightly sucking and flicking. He slid his hands down and gripped her leather clad ass and squeezed.

He licked up her neck and along her jaw his hands moving to massage her breasts. "Gorgeous, I really, really need you naked…" His voice was breathy. She pushed herself off of him and stripped and he took her in, she really was perfect, there was no other way to describe it. She pulled his shirt off of him and slid her tongue down him sending chills down his spine. He moaned when she flicked over his nipples. He really had to get the fuck out of his pants. Lifting her off of him he stripped and she pushed him back onto the couch and slid onto him. The way her body was gliding over his was like nothing he'd felt before. He didn't know sex could get better, apparently he was wrong. It was like she was massaging his entire body with her motions.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed down against him with the most delicious rhythm. Her head was back and he leaned forward to lick at her nipples while she ground into with the perfect friction. He was not going to last long with the way she was moving her hips. He'd be damned if she didn't cum with him. Working into a rhythm he started to thrust up to meet her downward movements. She was biting her lip and it was fucking erotic to him. Then she met his eyes and held them. Fuck, she looked positively predatory… but it made him want to cum so fucking hard. She ground herself against him a few more times before dropping her head back with a moan. He could feel her cumming and the pressure around his cock made him cum. She met his eyes and held them when he was going over and that look was back. That look sent chills up and down his spine. Fuck he was going to have her again before they left this fucking room. Maybe twice. He wondered if the other boys would be upset if he kept her. Hell, she could fucking add him to her collection. Clearly she liked her boys beautiful or she wouldn't be riding him.

They came down together and she was leaning down and kissing him with that same fire he'd felt earlier. He gripped her to him and let her explore his mouth with the perfect pressure and swirls. Her hands were running through his hair and her nails against his scalp were sending chills through him. God, it was like she was playing him like a fucking instrument.

He was hard in record time and pushed her flat against the couch so he could pound into her. Gripping him with her thighs he watched as she slipped a hand between them and started rubbing herself in time with his thrusts. She didn't let her gaze leave his and fuck he'd never seen that look before in his life. It made him feel like prey pinned to the ground. By a predator that planned to fuck him into the ground. There was a glint in her eyes that made him cum and she followed him over milking him. He slumped on top of her and she ran teasing nails down his back that sent the most delicious chills through his body. God, he definitely felt like he had been hunted and caught.

She spoke against him her voice rolling through him with a quality he'd never heard before, it was pure seduction, fucking sensual. "Do you like boys too?"

He managed to nod against her.

"I think you'll play well with the others." She ran her tongue over his throat lightly dragging her teeth over him. He shuddered.

"Would you like to play with us tonight? I assure you, Asher's an amazing fuck…Draco's perfection…"

God, yes did he want to play with them. He had a feeling that if she was this good so were they. She stroked her hands up and down his back sending chills through him as she spoke, "Watching Asher and Draco together is quite the experience. Nothing's prettier than Draco on his knees sucking cock. He's very, very good at it."

He shuddered as the image popped into his mind. He was well aware of how beautiful the other two boys were. The way she was speaking made him hard again. Propping himself up he starting moving inside her again and she kept speaking. He let his head fall back just listening as that voice stroked him. "Asher and Draco rather like it when I bend them over and fuck them…would you like that too?"

He moaned, "Yes…" His voice still had a breathy quality. God, her voice was killing him.

"Do you like being told what to do?"

"Fuck… yes…"

"They are very good at taking directions, they like when I tell them exactly what to do, to me, to each other."

"Fuck…" He moaned at the image that popped into his head. Fuck, yes he wanted to have her boss him around with that voice, god.

"You'll like Theo and Blaise… they're just as beautiful… Draco was right, Theo's a total tease… he'll fucking torture you until you're begging him to fuck you…"

He moaned.

"You know, Theo's stubborn though…it takes a lot of effort to get him to beg…but it's so much fun…to turn the tables on him…I like to use Draco, Blaise and Asher against him… Nothing like having a mouth full of cum, a hard cock fucking you, and someone stroking you with just the perfect pressure…"

God… he was going to cum again, and fucking hard…

"Blaise, he loves to be told what to do… But he likes you pissed off at him…Things a bit rougher…I have him well trained to get the fuck on his knees when I tell him to…"

He came hard and she clenched onto him again. He didn't think he'd stop cumming. That voice was fucking unreal. He slumped against her again and she ran those fucking nails down his back again. God, he didn't think he could handle cumming again so soon. She moved her hands up him until she was stroking her hands through his hair in soothing motions.

She kept talking, "You know our little group is quite picky about who we play with…this is your interview…I was curious about you…what you'd be willing to do…"

He moaned against her. Fuck, she needed to stop talking he was already getting hard again.

"I know what you're thinking…you couldn't possibly cum again so soon…you'd be surprised how many times someone can cum though… you'll find out just how many times when you play with us…"

OK fuck he was hard again. He leaned up again and went back to thrusting.

"Do you like to tell others what to do?"

"Fuck yes…"

"That's good, we don't like our toys completely submissive…"

He moaned and increased his speed dragging himself over her clit with every thrust.

"You know, we had fun fucking on that pile of money… would you like to do that?"

"God…yes…" He kept his eyes closed focused on her voice.

"Do you know, it only took us 4 hours to make 17,000,000, working together. We robbed them blind… people underestimate us…we're very fucking good a poker."

"God…that's fucking amazing…" He was worth 30 million and it had taken him fucking years.

"That lovely car we gave you…pocket change…"

He moaned.

"You'll have a lot of fun playing with us…anything you want you can have it…"

He came with her and he slumped against her again. He chuckled above her, "You have to stop talking…I literally cannot do that again…I need a break…"

She smiled against him and gave him a playful hug. He returned it tucking his face against her neck. Fuck, she smelled amazing, like the richest spice.

"You know, I wanted to take you up here to make sure I got the rest of my drinks and dancing in…" She smiled against him.

He laughed, "You have yourself a deal…you can do what you want with me…"

Sliding a nail along his spine she smiled again, "Oh, I intend to…"

He groaned against her. With a bit of effort he managed to crawl off the couch and help her up. He watched her as she got dressed. How she got into those ridiculously tight pants he had no idea. He ran his eyes over her, god, she really was fucking beautiful. Wiggling back into his own clothes he got dressed. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Fuck, he was keeping her. He didn't care if he had to share.

She took his hand and led him back downstairs to the VIP area. They went to sit and he pulled her into his lap. He looked over and Asher and Draco were looking quite amused. Draco leaned forward, "It looks like she gave you quite a good fucking…did you have fun?"

God, his voice had that same lilt to it too. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed before.

He nodded with a grin. He most certainly did have fun. Taking a moment he really studied Draco, his hair was stunning, more silvery than blonde. His eyes were the most beautiful grey and his features were exquisite. Asher had the most unusual eyes, like tropical waters and he really was breathtaking. His hair was fascinating, like the darkest shades of blue rather than black…he was fucking sure that was natural too, it looked far too silky not to be. They were both studying him as well.

Draco smiled at him and he had that same predatory look in his eyes and he shivered. "We're always curious who'll she find you know…she's very picky. She wanted you and I made sure she had the opportunity to have you. She's quite difficult to resist, not that anyone wants to."

Bill raised an eyebrow at him, he turned to her and she tapped him on the nose with a finger. "I had every intention of having you tonight. I was just waiting for you to take the bait…"

He winked at her, "I am 100% fine with that…"

She smiled at him and dipped down to kiss him. Their tongues stroked each other for awhile and she brushed the side of his face with her hand enjoying the silky texture. Mmm…he was delicious… she felt a wave of possessiveness sweep over her…the shivers were back.

Asher grinned 'Drake love, I don't think this little venture got him out of her system…quite the opposite.'

Draco nodded, 'I can tell…looks like we'll be seeing quite a bit of him… we'll need to muggle proof our place again…'

They looked back over and she was straddling him. His hands were gripping her hips and they were kissing each other quite thoroughly.

Mae loved the feel of him. There was something special here. Nate and Spencer hadn't felt anything like this. She needed to own him. Keep him. She stroked his tongue and playfully swirled around. They occasionally flicked at one another. When she pulled back she rested her forehead against his. This was pretty fucking incredible. She'd lusted after him for so long. She'd wanted him so much. He was quite the focus of several fantasies of hers. Fuck, she was going to make every last one reality.

Fuck, he hadn't wanted anyone so badly before. He tilted his head and kissed her neck flicking his tongue over the skin there. Now that he'd had her he honestly felt ruined for anyone else. They would never feel so good, so right. She pulled back and was looking in his eyes a question there. Something passed between them and he knew exactly what she wanted, she wanted to keep him, possess him, own him. Fuck, he was fine with that. He nodded at her and she gave him a gorgeous smile her eyes sparkling with light. She was stunning. Their next kiss was different, a promise. Slow and sensual there tongues stroking one another. This in no way was a one night stand. He could see them being together for a very, very long time.

Asher quirked an eyebrow at Draco. 'Well, I'd say were going to end up spending the next few millennia with him. Their talking with their eyes…he can read what she wants…'

Draco nodded, 'I saw that… well, at least he's fucking beautiful…I can certainly go along with that…'

Asher laughed in his mind and nodded at him.

Mae sat propped in Bill's lap while the lot of them proceeded to drink an absolutely ridiculous amount of booze. He was quite impressed with Mae, she could hold her liquor. Someone her sizes should have been down and out ages ago. They danced quite a lot too and he would never get tired of that, the way she moved was something else entirely. He noticed people staring at them, and they were actually ignoring him completely. Several guys approached her and she just gave them an icy look and dismissed them. He thought that was quite amusing. He raised an eyebrow though when one of them reached for her and Asher was just suddenly there with his hand on the man's wrist. Bill shuddered, he looked fucking intimidating. The other guy bolted out of there.

Catching his look she smiled at him and leaned close to his ear, "Asher and Draco have a strict look but don't touch rule, unless it's my idea of course."

He nodded, he could definitely see that. It was getting quite annoying as the night went on and a number of people kept approaching her, especially since she was quite clearly with someone else. He'd taken to glaring at them when they approached. Reaching the point where it had gone to fucking annoying he wondered if they'd like to leave soon. She was studying his face and nodded at him. It was like she could read him like a book. He was surprised when Draco and Asher appeared and they went and gathered the coats. Asher had them led out through the back entrance with the guard around them and they piled back into the limo.

"It looks like you'll be seeing the new flat sooner rather than later." Draco sent him a heated look that made his cock twitch. Fuck, there was something in those eyes that sent a pleasant chill right up his spine. Draco held his eyes for a few moments before releasing him and turning his attention back to Asher. Bill studied the pair as they interacted, it was fascinating, he could tell they loved one another, and both loved Mae. It was quite interesting to see a genuine trio.

It didn't take them too long before they reached a massive condominium and Mae held his hand while they made their way up to the penthouse. Once they entered he could understand the price tag. It was gorgeous, and huge. He could see an indoor pool through one of the floor to ceiling windows and everything was sleek and modern. Now he could see Asher's point of view at her reaction between Draco's gift to her and his. It amused him to no end.

They ended up in a massive bedroom with stunning views of the city. Turning she pulled him to her and kissed him that intense passion back. Their tongues swept against one another and he stroked his hands up and down her back clutching her to him. She slid her hand under his shirt encouraging him to remove it. Pulling back from her with a quick motion he ditched the shirt tossing it somewhere. He returned the favour tugging her top over her head and with a quick motion dropping her bra to the floor. Suddenly he felt someone press against his back and hands wrapped around him sliding up his sides making him shiver. What the fuck was with them and the perfect pressure? It was definitely Draco behind him because Asher came around behind Mae and dipped down to kiss her neck. She kissed him again her hand slipping between them to stroke him. Draco ran his tongue down his spine and he shivered again. The way she was working him with her hand made him moan, damn, he needed her again and badly. Draco was up and had brushed his hair aside so he could tease the back of his neck with kisses and flicks of his tongue. Mae suddenly shifted a bit to the side and Asher reached over to kiss him. He moaned, the other boy was perfection. The way he was stroking his tongue and exploring his mouth made him shudder. Mae ducked out from between them and Asher pressed against his front deepening the kiss. Draco spoke against his ear with that sensual lilt, "She loves to watch you know…"

He shivered again as he felt Asher's erection press against his own while he kept up that amazing kissing. Mae was speaking with that incredible voice and he moaned against the other boy. "You know what's going to happen Bill…you're very lucky…Draco here is going to give you the best fuck of your life and Asher's going to suck your cock…trust me, he's very, very good at it…I'm going to watch. Going to tell them exactly what to do to you…"

Fuck, he'd never been more turned on in his life.

Mae smiled, "Draco, Asher, Bill strip…" There was a command in her voice that made him drip, fuck. The other two boys pulled from him and they divested themselves of their clothing while he yanked off the rest of his own. She circled them, "Asher, on your knees…start with just licking him…you're going to tease him for a bit…" The boy dropped to the ground and he felt a talented tongue start to work on him giving him light teasing licks that hit all the right places. He ran a hand through the other boys hair and marvelled at the texture, it was like the finest silk. Definitely natural.

"Draco, on your knees…" She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed down with a little force and he dropped. Bill felt her run a hand over his backside with those nails scrapping behind and he groaned. "Draco you're going to lick his ass, I want you fucking him with your tongue."

He felt Draco part him and his tongue started to work on him with quick licks back and forth followed by him dipping into him and pressing in and out with the perfect pressure. He squirmed at the sensation and moaned.

"Asher, start to suck on him, I want long, slow, hard stroke. Swirl your tongue around him on your way up and down.

The other boy followed her instructions perfectly and he gripped his hair a bit tighter. Fuck, he was good at that. He took him in deep and worked him with his tongue. Mae was studying them. "Pull out enough so you can lick the head, give it some more attention, do that lovely thing with your tongue ring."

Asher started to pull out almost completely flicking at him and he moaned when he figured out what she meant. Asher was flicking his slit with the metal every few licks before he went down again sucking him in. It was fucking hot.

Circling back around she studied Draco working on him. "Lick your finger, work your way in, I want you stroking him with the perfect pressure, you're going to make him beg for you to fuck him."

He felt Draco press in against him quirking at the perfect angle, then he was massaging him. He moaned and dropped his head back. They were way too fucking good at this. Draco was torturing him with the most perfect strokes, teasing him. It was like he was being rubbed everywhere.

"Asher love, harder sucks."

The boy obliged and Bill moaned again.

"Draco second finger."

He felt himself stretched a bit further and the massaging deepened, and he felt a heat curling in him. An intense pressure.

Mae studied Bill. "Asher, make him cum, swallow, then we're going to get him hard again. He's going to cum again with Draco fucking him."

Bill moaned, fuck… Asher increased the movement of his tongue and sucked on him hard taking him in deep before sliding back up. He sucked on his head swirling the tongue underneath the ridge with every pass. Moving back down he pressed his tongue to the underside of him. He came hard, feeling the other boy working on him, not letting him go as he swallowed every drop. "Asher pull back, you're going to give him a minute to recover then I want you back on his cock."

Bill moaned, god… this was seriously the best sex of his life, and Draco hadn't even fucked him yet.

She circled back. "Draco love, third." Draco worked into him and increased the massaging motion, alternating with flicks, sweeps, and brushes. Bill leaned forward his breathing hard, he was seriously being tormented. That felt amazing but like it just wasn't quite there. Mae looked at him and he met her eyes, that predatory look was back and he moaned. God, what was it with them.

She left his sight, "Draco, cock, just the head, pull in and out, sweeps up and down…"

He felt the other boy stand then he was pressed against his back and he could just feel him slip in before he pulled back again and stroked up and down his crack. He teased him over and over again. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this and he was getting hard again and Mae came around and studied him.

"Asher, back on his cock, gentle sucks, tease him with swirls with your tongue, bring him back up again."

Asher attached himself again and was teasing him with just the lightest swirls and soft sucks that made him moan. It wasn't long before he was hard as a rock again. Draco was fucking killing him.

"Asher nice long, hard sucks." Asher slipped up and down him dragging it out with every motion.

Please, god, he just wanted that boy to fuck him already.

Mae studied his expression. "You know, he'll give you what you want…" The rest of the sentence didn't need to be spoken.

"Draco, a bit deeper. Do it fucking slow, in and out."

Draco dipped in a bit further and he groaned when he started to move with the most painstakingly slow motion. God, he didn't know how someone could have so much fucking control. It must be killing him too. He had his hands back in Asher's hair.

Mae was studying Draco's motions. "Grip his hips a bit tighter, just a little deeper."

Bill was fucking astounded at how perfectly these two followed directions. Clearly they had a lot of fucking practice. Draco pushed just a bit more into him and kept up the same slow pace that was driving him up the wall. Combined with Asher working on his cock, he couldn't take it. "God, I am begging you Draco, just fuck me already…"

Mae smiled at him meeting his eyes, they were positively dancing with amusement and heat. He wasn't sure how someone could have the two expressions at once but apparently they could.

"Draco, fuck him hard. Asher keep the rhythm with Draco."

Draco started to pound into him hitting him in the perfect spot over and over again. Asher was following his motion. When Draco went out Asher pulled him in.

He cried out and came again feeling Draco giving him a few more solid thrusts before spilling into him. Asher was still attached to him giving him gentle strokes with his tongue bringing him down.

"Asher off his cock, Draco out." The two boys released him and he staggered a bit. Asher stood and he noticed he had some beautiful tattoos and piercings. He actually had the same dragon as Mae running down his side just in different colours.

"Asher here needs someone to suck his cock, Bill on your knees. Take him in your mouth, start sucking with a firm pressure, go slowly at first…"

God, that voice was like nothing he'd ever heard before. He dropped to the ground and started sucking on him following her directions. Now he knew exactly why she'd asked him if he liked it. She kneeled down beside them watching as he worked. That was fucking hot too. He felt himself harden again, fuck that was the 7th time in the last couple hours. He didn't know that was even possible.

"A little more firmly, come out at the end, swirl around just under the ridge, when you go back down press your tongue into the underside…"

She started dragging her nails up and down his back leaving white lines behind. He groaned when he came out. God, that felt amazing. He had no idea why that was so erotic when she did it, it wasn't like it was the first time someone had done it to him. There was just something there he couldn't explain.

"Suck him as hard as you can, up and down, keep your tongue moving over him."

He complied working on the other boy his hands gripping his thighs as he worked his mouth.

Draco came behind Mae and kneeled behind her wrapping her in his arms. "He's quite beautiful…good choice love…"

Fuck, they both had that voice. It was like they were stroking him with every word. Asher started to cum.

"Swallow." Mae said her voice firm.

He drank the other boy down holding onto him.

"Bring him down, slow licks."

He flicked his tongue over him as he relaxed against him.

"Pull back."

Moving back he looked at the pair. They had the most wicked glimmer in their eyes and he felt like prey that had pinned again.

"We're not done with you yet…Asher hasn't even fucked you yet…you haven't had sucked Draco off… trust me you're going to thank us." Mae gave him a sly smile.

He groaned.

Mae winked at him, "Wait until we double the number of boys, then you can groan."

He shivered. God, he couldn't even picture it if they were all this good.

Asher studied him, "I am going to enjoy fucking you."

Fuck, his voice was worse than the others. He felt it crawl through him stroking every nerve. He'd bet he could make him cum by just speaking to him.

Asher studied him. "I could you know…we'll try that sometime."

Bill blinked at him. Then smiled, OK…they would definitely have to try that.

"On all fours Bill, Asher is quite hard."

Nodding he positioned himself. Mae kneeled beside him and met his eyes. "Has anyone ever made you pass out before from cumming so hard?"

His eyes widened. No they hadn't. Another thing he didn't think was possible.

She smirked at him, "There's a first time for everything."

She moved back, "Draco on your knees, let Bill here take care of you."

"Asher love, do make him pass out." 'Bite him. I'm keeping him anyways.'

Asher smirked at her and nodded.

"We're going to make this a bit quicker, so you can get some sleep. But we'll send you off with a bang." She had that intense predatory look in her eyes and he swallowed.

She pushed Draco forward with her hand and Bill leaned down to work on him with his mouth. Asher slipped into him and started to drag himself in and out. God, the way the other boy was moving against him was sinful. How the fuck he did that he had no idea. It'd never felt so good. Everything about him moving was perfection, the way he gripped his hips, the speed, the pressure. Then he started to really fuck him and he moaned around Draco's cock trying to keep up his rhythm. It didn't take long for Draco to cum in his mouth and he brought him down before Draco backed away and he just dropped his head forward and tried to hold on. Then the other boy bit him and he screamed as a fucking flash of pleasure slammed into him. He'd never felt anything like it, every nerve was on fire, his body humming from the sensation. There were flames dragging up his body devastating his senses and he came like he would never stop. He could feel blackness crawling along his senses and another flash bashed into him, he screamed again and passed out. Asher came and let him slide to the floor.

Asher smirked, "I quite like him. He's exquisite. He'll make a wonderful vampire. So beautiful."

Mae nodded, "God, when I saw him in person I just knew." She stroked his hair and ran a hand down his back. "His voice, wait until you hear him sing…fuck…" She petted him again.

"I look forward to his concert." Asher nodded. Draco smiled.

"When he comes to we'll have a shower then go to sleep." Mae said keeping up her stroking.

Bill came to in pieces. Holy fuck…he'd died and gone to heaven. What the fuck was that? How was that even fucking possible? He groaned. He wasn't sure he could move yet his body still had those flames just dancing over him. He shifted a bit and moaned. God, not a good idea to move yet, he shivered. He felt Mae stroking his back very gently running her nails along him. "You know, we can all do that to you. We're quite skilled. We can do that every fucking time if you want." He quivered. God, he didn't know how that was possible but he wasn't about to argue. "Let me know when you can move, we'll have a shower and go to sleep."

It took him a good 10 minutes before he got off the floor. He didn't know you could be fucked that well. They led him to the shower and washed him their hands dragging over his body stroking him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back enjoying the sensation. They were a fucking attentive group. Every move they made was pure seduction. He'd never met a single person in his life like them. Asher was washing his hair every stroke perfect. He purred under the ministrations. Now he understood why they were all attached at the hip. He didn't want to fucking leave either. He opened his eyes and studied Draco, he hadn't noticed but he had the same tattoo as the others running down his side. We'll that was dedication.

Draco smiled at him, "She's rather possessive. It's to show we're only hers."

He nodded, he totally got that.

Draco stroked the star on his hip, and ran his hand down his own tattoo along his side. "Yours are quite lovely as well."

God, his eyes, they weren't really grey, they were lighter now, fucking shades of silver. He had no idea someone could have that eye colour. They were just as unique as Asher's turquoise eyes. Gorgeous. Draco leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss which made him shudder. They made their way out of the shower and dried themselves. Mae gave him a new toothbrush and they cleaned up. They shared a minty kiss and she smiled. Taking his hand she led him to their bed, which was fucking huge. He'd never seen one so big, it was definitely custom. With her number of companions though he really wasn't surprised. She tugged him under the covers and tucked herself against his front sliding a hand down to rest on his hip. Draco came in behind her and cuddled up. Asher spooned him from behind. He had the best sleep of his life. It was weird but he'd never felt so safe, protected. It was like there was something powerful curled around him.


	50. Aiming to Impress

He awoke and he was alone in the bed. There was a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt laid out for him. He read the note on top, "Come out for breakfast when you're ready. Then you can have some fun and watch Draco and I train." He grinned, he was fucking curious to see them fight.

When he emerged they were sitting on the island with a spread of food. They waved him over and he sat.

Mae grinned at him, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Great actually." He smiled at her. She wasn't wearing any makeup, had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a white crop top and sweat pants and she still managed to look gorgeous.

"Help yourself, there's plenty." He studied the stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, trays of fruit, breads, cheeses, sliced meats.

"Did you really prepare all this?"

Mae grinned, "No actually, we don't cook. The restaurant downstairs provides our meals. At the palace we have a full kitchen staff as well." She winked at him, "It's for the best really, I burn toast."

He laughed. She was really too cute. He was amused to see her load a plate up with a ton of horribly bad things. It was a wonder she stayed so thin.

Asher was studying him, "You'll see how when you see them train."

Bill blinked at him, they could all read him like a book, seriously, it was crazy.

They ate a lot and then the group led him to their gym and he studied the weapons lining the wall, there was quite the variety. "That's quite the collection."

Mae winked at him, "Trust me, they aren't decoration."

Draco went over and grabbed a pair of staffs and tossed one to her. They started to circle one another the staffs twirling around them. His eyes widened as he watched them dance together. The staffs were swirling through the air and they were expertly dodging each others attacks moving at quite an impressive speed. His eyes widened further when he saw her back flip away, swirl the staff and tried to take Draco down with a sweep. He flipped back and came at her and they met in a flurry of hits driving each other back and forth.

Asher stood beside them, "They're amazing to watch together. They practice everyday."

He could fucking tell. They kept it up for about 20 minutes and came over grinning at him. "If you ever want to learn let us know, we're quite happy to teach."

He nodded watching them replacing the staffs on the wall. His jaw dropped when he saw them pick up a pair of wickedly sharp looking blades.

"I wasn't joking about the katanas."

They started circling each other then they were moving. If the staffs were impressive, he didn't know what to call this. The blades flashed through the air the metal whistling. God, one miss and one of them was going to end up in the emergency ward.

"Don't worry, they're just playing, they won't hurt one another."

He raised his eyes brows. They were fucking brilliant together. The way they moved was like wind. They fought for another twenty minutes before they replaced the katanas back on the wall.

Mae bounced over, "Would you like to see us go hand to hand?"

Would he ever, he nodded.

She grinned and he watched as the two move into the centre of the room and bow at each other. He didn't know what to think of it. They were flipping through the air with a practiced ease, blocking one another perfectly neither giving an inch. Fuck, he'd seen a lot of action movies, this was beyond that. The flying kicks were fucking impressive. He watched with a wince as Draco landed on his back hard, but he just flipped back up not pausing trying to sweep her off her feet. She just back flipped away and came back at him with a twirling kick. He managed to grab her out of the air and flip her but she rolled to the ground right into a flip heading right back at him. He was blown away. Now he knew what she meant about having a fucking hobby. They went at it for half an hour and he never been more impressed about anything in his life. It really was like they were dancing together. A very dangerous dance, but dancing none the less. Now he totally got how she could eat what she wanted.

They finally stopped and she bounced back over to him, "Pick any weapon you want, we'll demonstrate." She motioned to the wall and he raised his eyebrows. Well, that was fucking cool. He studied the weapons. He pointed to the sais and she grinned. Her and Draco each took a pair and went back to circling. He watched how they spun the blades in their hands clearly quite familiar with them. They they were back at it clashing the blades together and flipping around. They perfectly dodged each other's stabs and they did some very impressive blocks on moves that made his heart stop. Seriously they could kill each other if they slipped.

Asher patted him on the back, "Seriously, they're only playing, they won't slip, they're far too good."

He nodded actually believing him. They were fucking amazing.

"Would you like to see me fight with them?" Asher smiled at him.

His eyebrows crawled up his face.

"Who do you think trained them?"

"Fuck…" He had no idea what to think of that.

Asher clapped his hands and the pair moved apart. "Draco pass me the sword, keep the sais, you two come at me."

Draco handed him a long thin sword. Asher twirled it around his body with a fluid motion. God, he had to fucking see this. Then the two were on him trying to take him down. He blocked everything thrown at him like it was effortless. If they were amazing, he didn't even have a word for Asher. How the fuck he was blocking and dodging the two of them at once he had no fucking clue. It looked like they were really fucking trying. He played with them for a good 20 minutes before he took them down in quick succession. With a chuckle he winked at Bill. The two flipped back up off the ground and they all put the weapons away.

Mae came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Seriously, it's a ton of fun. Theo and Blaise are just as good as Draco and I."

His eyes widened, clearly they all were quite a good match. Mae took his hand, "We're going to have some fun…we're going to hit a range and teach you how to shoot." She led him into another room and his eyes widened. There was a fucking massive arsenal on the wall. Handguns of every variety, sniper rifles, machine guns, shotguns.

Mae smiled, "I told you, I have hobbies."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I can fucking tell…" Seriously, they were the most fucking interesting group he'd ever met. He had no idea what to think. Watching Mae she wandered over to the wall and picked up a hand gun she studied it. "Draco get the case."

He went over and held out a handgun case and she filled it, one for each of them. She laid a large case on the table and plucked a sniper rifle off the wall disassembling it with quick practiced motions. "Draco grab an extra scope so he can watch us shoot."

Draco handed her another and she added it to the case.

"Asher hun, can you load up the ammunition. Bring a lot, I feel like practicing." Mae smiled at him and Bill watched him open a cabinet and there were huge rows of ammunition. He raised his eyebrow again. He pitied the idiot that tried to break in here.

She went to the shotguns and plucked four of the wall and went to place them in bags. Coming over to him she slung one over his shoulder. "You can help us carry stuff." She pecked him on the lips and went and plucked a machine gun from the wall. She turned to him, "You're going to fucking love this…" He grinned at the glimmer in her eyes. This was actually going to be quite fun he wagered. It was fascinating to see the group handle the weapons.

They went downstairs dressed in their casual clothes and the limo was waiting for them. He looked at her, "No guards?"

She laughed and patted the case with the machine gun in it. She winked at him, "We don't miss."

He arched an eyebrow at her. Well she'd made a fair point. They were armed to the teeth.

"So do you all do this often?"

Mae grinned, "When were not following our other hedonistic pursuits as often as we can. I am thinking I am going to buy us our own range so we can go anytime we want."

"So do you all have any other unique skills besides being deadly?" He winked at them. They laughed.

"We're all quite good pilots. We can fly the jets if need be, and we're cool with helicopters as well." Draco supplied with a drawl.

Studying them he wasn't fucking surprised actually.

"We're also really, really good drivers… racing is a blast." Mae said with a smile.

He remembered they had offered him a race. He had to see it. "Do you have a lot of cars?"

Mae shook her head, "Draco, Blaise, Theo and I each have one, Asher here collects. My dad also has a massive collection, but I refuse to touch his babies. I don't want to scratch one, I'd never hear the end of it."

Grinning he nodded.

Studying him Mae smiled, "What do you like to do when you aren't busy singing?"

Smiling at her he spoke, "I love writing lyrics, taking care of my dogs, I hang with friends quite a bit, and always have time for sleeping and shopping."

"Now shopping is a pleasure we all share." Mae grinned at him.

Draco laughed, "Mae here is a bit of an addict. And has quite the love of shiny and soft things. She's got more wardrobes then she'll ever wear."

Asher chuckled, "At least it keeps her closet organizer employed."

"Closet organizer?"

Draco met his eyes, "She has a staff member that does nothing but organize her wardrobe and keep inventory."

He laughed, now that was amusing.

Mae smiled, "Besides shopping I am always having designers sending me samples. So it's not entirely my fault that she's needed."

"You keep telling yourself that love…" Draco patted her on the leg and she swatted at him.

His eyes sparkled, the trio was really good together. They just seemed to fit. He really hoped he could have the same relationship with them, they were something else. It made him curious as to how Theo and Blaise fit in with them.

"Theo and Blaise are in love with one another, very much so. We're just lucky enough that they love us too." Mae smiled at him.

Damn, he need to better hide his expressions, how the heck did they do that. "That's amazing, did they know that before they were with you all?"

Mae nodded and smirked at him, "They approached me as duo, quite the 2 for 1 deal."

He grinned.

"It helps that Draco is best mates with them and they'd been sleeping together long before I ever got around… Draco also had history with Asher when I met them."

"Well that is quite interesting, small school?"

Mae winked, "Going to sound shallow again, but there just aren't that many fucking gorgeous people walking around, we tend to flock together."

He laughed. OK that was amusing.

They chatted for about half an hour as the limo went to the outskirts of the city and stopped at the only range in the area with room for snipers.

"OK gorgeous, we're going to teach you how to kill targets." Mae patted his behind and he grinned. They carried their weapons into the range.

An attendant greeted them, "Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to have you." He shook hands with Draco and Draco introduced the rest of them.

Bill looked curious. Mae smiled at him, "Draco made a call this morning and rented out the shooting range. We don't like to practice around others, it's distracting."

That made sense, he nodded at them. "So what are we going to do first?"

"Handguns, much easier then the others."

The attendant led them over to the range and they each took a spot preparing their guns and setting up ammunition. "OK, I am going to show you how to load the gun." Mae did and he nodded.

"Now, your going to watch me shoot. Try to watch my stance, I help you with it."

Asher came up behind her. "Centre, diamond, square, outer circle."

She rapidly fired and they pulled in the target and showed it to him, he looked at her in disbelief. "That's amazing." Taking his hand she led him to watch Draco.

Asher spoke again, "Three point around centre, third ring points, diamond."

Draco fired just as rapidly and his target was perfect as well.

"You all are pretty fucking amazing, you know that right?"

Mae winked at him, "You haven't even seen us use the sniper rifle. That's so much more fun."

She led him back to his target and he tried to copy her stance. Running her hands over him she gently shifted his position telling him how to balance. It was fucking hot having her do that.

"Now there's a kickback but you'll get used to it." She helped him aim and backed away. "See how close you can get to the centre."

He fired and jerked back a bit surprised at the force. They had been holding it so still without moving. He totally missed the target.

"Try again, get used to the force it comes back with."

He managed to hit the edge of the target after a few tries. He had a hell of a lot more appreciation for what they'd just done. This was fucking hard. He fired several more times, her helping him reload the gun. At least he'd started to hit the circles.

"Stop firing."

He did. She adjusted his hands and carefully lined him up making the smallest adjustments to his position she moved back a bit. "Fire."

He came very close to the centre. His eyebrows went up. That was fucking impressive. He looked at her his eyebrow arched.

"I can read your position very well. Let's see if we can hit the centre." She started touching him again and he let her subtly shift how he was standing. She made a few adjustments on his grip and moved back. "Fire."

He hit the target just off centre. "Holy shit… that's fucking amazing."

She had him do it over and over again until he could hit the centre on every shot. He was firing way slower then they had but it was pretty fucking cool. He doubted he could make the patterns though, one position was fucking tricky. She grinned at him and he leaned down to kiss her. God, this was hot. She was fucking talented, it was fascinating that it was with weapons and fighting of all things.

"OK, we're going to try some skeet shooting, give you a moving target."

They packed the hand guns away and dropped them at the front desk with their other supplies. She gave them each a shotgun and they took the case of ammunition with them. They followed the attendant outside and she took a spot. "Watch me again, and seriously, this has a major kickback you need to let it flow into your body, don't tense up or you'll have a bruise on your shoulder for a week."

He nodded and watched her take position. Then she was plucking skeets out of the sky and reloading at an impressive speed. Asher kept them coming and she didn't ever miss. Holy shit, he wondered how much practice it took to get that good. When she said she liked shooting he had no idea really what it would be like or how fucking good they'd be.

She stopped and showed him how to load a shotgun. She worked on his position again. "Now, try your best to relax. It's going to jerk back hard."

"Asher skeet."

One went up in the air and he fired at it missing by a mile. She's right, that thing had quick the kickback, he'd be feeling that for awhile. It was fucking hard to hit a moving target, and the more he tried the more he was impressed with her. He managed to hit two and she gave him the thumbs up. "It takes a lot of practice but you will get much better." She kept him going until he'd managed to hit three more. She kissed his cheek and he turned and gave her a thorough kiss. Pulling back he studied her, he wanted her again badly. Definitely before he headed back to his hotel. Hell, he was there for the rest of the week, he wondered if they'd mind if he invaded their bed.

Mae studied him, she gave him a wink. "You can check out if you want, you're more than welcome to stay with us." She slid a hand down him and gave his bottom a squeeze.

Fuck how did they do that. It was also quite impressive. Now he knew how they were so good at poker. And yes he was most definitely checking out. "I'd like that."

She kissed him again with that fire she had and he had decided he was definitely 100% keeping her. Not a fucking chance was he letting this slide by.

She pulled back, "Let's go play sniper. Now that's fun."

Nodding he grinned. He's always liked them in action movies, this he had to see.

The attendant led them to another area. "The targets a mile out." They pretended to study it with their scopes. Bill raised an eyebrow, that was fucking far to try and hit something. Really fucking far.

Draco grinned and patted him on the bottom, "Now this you have to see, she's brilliant."

He watched as she assembled the weapon in record time and loaded it. She laid on the ground and took position. He watched her as she closed her eyes for a moment then focused on watching the wind. She leaned in and he watched the target with his scope, she hit it dead centre. Then she laid out a perfect four point square around it. His jaw dropped in shock as he turned to look down at her. The attended turned to her shocked too.

"Fuck…" Seriously he was blown away. He did not want to fucking piss her off.

She stood, "Would you like to try? Don't feel bad if you get nowhere near the target, it's very difficult to learn to read the wind."

Nodding he copied her position. OK this was quite fucking cool. He peered through the scope and studied what he could see. There was quite a breeze blowing. How the fuck she hit that he had no idea. He came no where fucking close to that target. Shooting something a mile away was insane. She showed him how to reload and he tried again. It was fun to fire it actually. But he couldn't imagine how much work it took to get that good, she was fucking 18. He tried several times, missing it all, but he stood with a grin. "OK, that was fun."

"Let's watch Draco."

He watched Draco copy their position and study the wind like she had. He looked through his scope and watched him hit the centre. "God, you fucking lot have quite the hobby don't you." He shook his head. He watched Draco lay out a triangle. "Fuck, seriously?"

The attendant was shaking his head, "Seriously you two are the best I've seen."

Draco stood, "Asher's much better then us mate, he doesn't need to take so much time reading the wind."

Bill shook his head again, "Do Theo and Blaise shoot too?"

Mae nodded, "We all train a lot, together."

"Are they as good as you two?"

"We're all perfectly matched."

"Fuck, that's quite incredible really…"

"You can meet them tonight if you want, they'll be free from familial duties."

"Definitely, I'll grab my stuff at the hotel and head back over."

"I'll get the car to drop you off and wait so you can come back over."

He nodded with a grin.

"We still have one more toy to try. You'll love it." She winked at him and he watched as she disassembled the rifle and closed the case. She motioned to Draco and he carried it back to the front desk. She looked at the attendant, "Machine gun."

He nodded quite surprised at this group's skill and the arsenal they had on them. He led them to a new area where the targets were a bit further back.

Mae loaded the gun. "Like before watch my stance, I'll help you with yours after."

Bill nodded watching her. She was magnificent, beautiful, passionate, fierce. Fucking ridiculously good with guns.

She shredded the heart of the target, then blew the targets head off for good measure. Draco clapped. "Love when she does that." Asher looked amused.

Dangerous, he had to add dangerous to that list.

The target was replaced and she ran her hands over his body again adjusting his position. He groaned when she purposely ran a hand along the front of his pants. She met his eyes a promise there. Fuck, he needed to get his ass to that hotel and get the fuck back over to their place. Nodding next to him when she was satisfied with his position she said, "Fire."

He was impressed with the feel of the rapid fire and how it worked out. He shredded the centre of the target. God, that was a lot of fun. Quite satisfying. They worked their way through a few more targets before deciding to head back out. Once they were back in the limo he was curious. "So are there any weapons you want to play with that you haven't yet?"

Mae grinned, "Tank, rocket launcher, and I want to fucking fly a fighter jet and blow something up. Plus Asher here is considering letting me play with the fragmentation grenades I was looking at the other day."

His eyes widened, "That is quite the to do list."

"Oh, I'll do all of it, we just need to book it. Money can get you pretty much anything." She rubbed her hands together, "So going to have fun dropping a bomb on a target, seriously."

He laughed, she was something else.

Asher laughed, "She's quite the vicious little thing." Draco chuckled amused, oh if he only knew.

Bill was amused, he seriously would have never pictured it if he hadn't seen it for himself. It was hard to believe someone so small had been flipping the other boy around the room, occasionally slamming him on the floor. He had to outweigh her by a hundred pounds.

"Oh, we'll have to show you a team match when Blaise and Theo get here. If you think the two of us going against each other is fun, wait until you see us work in pairs." Mae winked at him.

He grinned, OK that sounded amazing. Something he definitely wanted to see. "You have yourself a date." Speaking of which, he definitely needed to take her out.

The group ended up just waiting downstairs for him so he could grab his stuff and check out. Once they were upstairs they showed him where he could unpack. Their closet was absolutely massive and had room for his things. He studied the absolute ton of clothing hanging up. There was also a wall of shoes at one end. Draco came up behind him, "She has dozens of closets, some much bigger than this one. The winter castle has an entire room just full of furs, she rather has a love of things she can pet."

"Winter castle?"

"The palace is the formal summer residence. There is a castle near Vienna that is the formal winter residence. It's quite magnificent."

Wow, he really needed to see it. He didn't think he'd met anyone with a castle before. He wondered if she'd be interested in another consort?

Draco looked at him amused. He put his hand to the back of his neck and dipped forward speaking close to his ear, "Definitely…" He gave him a peck on the lips and left him to finish unpacking. Bill arched his eyebrow watching him leave. How the fuck did they do that? And that was the answer he was hoping for.

When he came out she was sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine, Asher and Draco were off somewhere. Perfect, he wanted her alone. He approached the bed and took the magazine from her hand dropping it on the nightstand. He pressed her on the bed and straddled her dipping down to kiss her. Their tongues massaged one another and he shivered when she slipped her hands up his shirt and trailed her hands over his abs. He deepened the kiss and moaned against her. Fuck, she was good at this. There was just something about the way she was pressing into him. He leaned back up and took his shirt off tossing it on the floor. He tugged hers off and slid down a bit so he flick his tongue over her nipples, taking time to suck and massage them with his mouth. She slid a hand through his hair lightly gripping it with a delicious pressure. He slid his tongue down her body and slid her pants and panties off. He'd wanted to do this since last night. Pushing her legs apart he dipped down to run his tongue along her slit dipping into to flick at her clit. She was delicious, sweet. Pressing his tongue against her he moved in long broad strokes taking time to flick at her with every pass. He lightly sucked at her clit before swirling his tongue around it and she moaned stroking her hand through his hair. Fuck, he was going to make cum if it was the last thing he did. Working on her he listened to her working out what she liked. Thrusting into her with his tongue he rubbed her with his fingers and she gripped his hair more tightly encouraging him. He gave her a few more solid thrusts with his tongue then went back to flicking her clit as fast as he could she moaned and came and he lapped at her.

He slipped off his pants and moved up her body so he could slide into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he started thrusting. She felt amazing. He met her eyes and they were sparkling the green vivid, they had that look that made him hard. He felt like he was taking her but it was just a game, she was definitely in control. Thinking back to how she had talked to them last night he shuddered and thrust harder sweeping his body back and forth across her clit. Lowering himself he kissed her their tongues dancing together. Then she turned and started sucking on his neck and it sent chills down his spine. She nipped at him with her teeth and he moaned. God, he hoped she did that thing that Asher had. Like she was reading him she bit down and he screamed again as the flames rolled over him shaking him to the core. The pleasure was unbelievable. He was being stroked everywhere. The fire was dancing over him and it felt like he was drowning in lava being pulled under. He came so hard again and the sensation dragged out and out. The blackness was sliding over him and he cried out again as he slumped down against her.

God, she was glad Asher had them practicing to bite humans without drinking. It was fucking hard but she'd managed. She killed quite a few people trying to learn. She couldn't wait until he was a vampire, they'd have so much more fun, she wouldn't have to hold back. She licked the blood off his neck and that which was on her lips and sighed, fuck he tasted good. She slid a glamour over his neck to hide the marks and rolled him off her onto the bed. It would take a bit for him to come to. She leaned up on an arm and studied him. God, she loved Draco, what a fucking amazing gift. Stroking a hand down him she traced the tattoo down his side. She studied his face and took in the delicate, effeminate beauty. She'd wanted him so bad, there was no way she was letting him go. He'd be with her a thousand years from now, he just didn't know it yet. Eternal consorts. He's worship her, be forever bound to her.

Asher chuckled in her mind.

Oh, she'd have him bound to her before the week was out. He wasn't leaving this condo before she had what she wanted. God, him with fangs…she shivered. Asher chuckled again.

Bill groaned as he came to, fuck, they'd been serious about them all being able to do that. He was still shivering like he was resting on embers. She was running her hand along his sided and her touch made him quiver, there was so much promise there. Really, he had no idea what to make of this. Beautiful, amazing sex, fucking skilled beyond anything he could imagine. They were also quite fun and playful, amusing. He really liked talking with them.

She was watching his face as he tried to work out what made them different. Was he going to be in for one hell of a surprise. She wondered how a muggle would take it, the magical community knew full well what they were and cowered. Muggles had a much more romantic vision of vampires. That would definitely work to her advantage.

'So devious my love, I like it… he will make a fine addition to our family.'

'Thank you for letting me have him. I know it's been such a rapid growth to your family.'

'I have been alone for centuries, I want more now.'

'How many vampires have you sired?'

'More in the last month than I have done in a thousand years. I am old, the others would not deny me a family. They have their own.'

'I'm so glad. I want to be with you always.'

'And I you my love.'

'Asher, will he become a mate?'

'If you desire it…it is not unheard of…'

Mae nodded internally.

Bill blinked and managed to move. Sitting up she met his eyes and he studied the emerald of her eyes. There was a fade to grey which was beautiful. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss which he returned. Fuck he wanted to stay with her, he'd never felt so attached to someone. It blew his mind, he wasn't exactly a relationship person. But the idea of being without her made him ache. He wondered if that's how the others felt.

"Feeling better?"

Her voice was playful and he nodded with a wink. "You could say that."

She gave him another kiss then pulled back."Hmm…what would you like to do this afternoon…we have a games room, theatre, there's the pool…"

"I could go for a lazy afternoon curled up watching something." He smiled at her, it was so unlike him but he just wanted to cuddle with her.

She nodded at him with a smile. "You have yourself a date…" They got dressed and she led him to a theatre with lounge chairs and sofas. Taking him to a wall she pushed a button and it slid open to reveal over a thousand movies. "Asher knows Theo and I love watching movies. He made sure we had a huge selection. What do you feel up for? Action, drama, horror…romance, comedy, some sci-fi?"

He wrapped his arms her from behind. "Something scary, I could go for you hiding against me…"

She laughed and pulled him over. The movies were sorted by genre. They studied the selections and he plucked one up. "The Ring, I quite like it."

Nodding she went over to another wall and pressed a button. It slid opened and she popped the disc in and pressed the button. She pulled a soft blanket out of another drawer then hit a button darkening the room. They settled on a plush sofa and she curled against his side with the blanket wrapped around them. He kept his arm around her lightly stroking her arm. It was heavenly just being like this together. It amused him to no end that she hid under the blanket during the scary parts. They actually ended up spooning on the couch and they drifted to sleep by the time the credits started to roll.

They awoke a few hours later and she turned in his arms for a kiss. They gently massaged one another taking turns to stroke the other. When they pulled back a bit he rested his forehead against hers. She spoke her breath brushing against his lips, "Just so you know I plan on keeping you."

He chuckled and smiled, "I don't mind being kept." And he really didn't. He wasn't sure he believed in love at first sight before, but he was starting to.

"Perhaps we should wander out and see if we can find something to eat, we missed lunch and I'm starving." Mae smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

She helped him off the couch and they left the blanket where it was. Taking his hand she led him back to the dining room area and there was already a spread of food laid out.

"Good call Asher, I'm starved."

"Draco peeked in, we figured you two would probably be up soon so sent the order down." Asher smiled at her. The two of them together was beautiful. They complimented each other well.

Mae led him over to a seat and she went to give Asher and Draco a kiss. Then she studied the table, "Italian…you read my mind Asher, I had a mad craving."

He chuckled and winked at her. 'It is handy having our link'

She blew him a kiss and sat down beside Bill studying the spread. "God, the lasagna looks amazing…" Grabbing a plate she helped herself. Bill grabbed a plate of fettuccine alfredo.

"So when are the other two of your lovely group coming to visit?" Bill was quite curious to meet them.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Asher provided after a quick checkin with the boys.

Mae grinned, "I'm glad, I have to talk to Theo, there's a movie coming out that I know he's going to love. He owes me a date." She happily ate with sighs. So good. Food really was fucking amazing with her senses now.

Bill was amused with her little sighs of contentment. As least she wasn't one of those girls that refused to eat in front of him.

It wasn't long before they heard the door unlocking and Mae hopped up. He watched as two more stunning boys joined them. She really did have quite the collection.

"Theo, Blaise…about time…"

She practically jumped into the one's arms and he gave her a playful spin and kiss. "Theo, we have to talk later, I found a movie for us."

"Is that so princess?" He ran little kisses down her face and dipped to kiss her again.

Their interaction was fascinating. He could tell they were very, very close.

Theo let her go and the other boy picked her up off her feet and brought her up for a quite passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bill flicked his eyes between the other three and they looked quite amused.

She finally pulled back, "Blaise there's lasagna, we should continue this later…" She dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose and he lowered her so she could set her feet back on the ground.

He was smiling at her, "Yes, lasagna is surely more important than other carnal pleasures."

"Don't you forget it."

He laughed and the two new boys came closer. "I have to introduce you to Bill."

He stood and shook hands with the other two.

Theo grinned, "So this is the one you spazzed about?"

Mae gave him a playful kick in the shin. "You all promised me you wouldn't say anything."

Theo looked at him and he grinned, he had a playful smile and his eyes were dancing with laughter, "Apparently it took her a full 40 minutes before she could breathe again. Word is she almost fainted. She's been talking about it constantly for a week. I don't think she's slept."

Mae dived for him and swatted at him. He picked her up again and kissed her on the nose. "You're terrible Theo, really."

"You know you love me…" He lowered her back to her feet and swatted her bottom. She laughed and tried to dodge away.

Bill was quite amused. They were really cute together. He sat back down and watched Theo and Blaise each give the other two boys a rather thorough kiss before they sat down. It was interesting how close the group was.

"So about that lasagna that's better than sex?" Blaise smirked at her.

She waved a finger at him, "I never said better than, more of a ranking of priorities. Right now I'm hungry, I'll have you later."

Bill laughed. He smirked, OK that was funny.

Blaise met Bill's eyes with a grin, "So she got you too eh?"

Winking at him he nodded, "Apparently she was just waiting for me to take the bait."

Theo laughed and nodded. "She's quite the little huntress."

The other boys laughed at the double entendre amused.

Theo swept his eyes over Bill, and winked at him, "I can see the appeal."

Bill winked back at him.

Blaise grinned, "You know, she gets absolutely everything she wants, she's horribly spoiled."

"So I've heard, apparently I was a Christmas gift from Draco." Bill said his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Theo looked over at Draco, "Seriously, you gave us a yacht, what the hell man? I didn't know you could pick that up at the shop."

Blaise nodded, "Totally an unfair balance of affection."

Bill laughed and couldn't stop grinning, oh he liked them a lot. Too funny.

Mae smirked, "I have no problem with sharing."

Theo and Blaise gave her a heated look. Then they turned the same look to him and he returned it.

"So how did you like her new club?" Theo asked smiling at him.

"It was a lot of fun except for the pestering every five minutes." He smirked.

Blaise nodded, "I know it's fucking annoying. We usually just keep her in the middle it's a pretty good deterrent."

Draco glowered, "Not fucking always."

Asher patted him on the back, he looked at Bill, "He had quite the brawl the other night…someone got a bit grabby."

Blaise and Theo nodded.

Bill nodded assessing the other boy. There was something dark dancing in his eyes and he shivered a bit. Definitely didn't want to piss him off. He looked a Blaise, "I've seen them fight, I imagine it didn't end well for the other person."

Theo laughed, "It most certainly did not. He won't be grabbing anyone again that's for damn sure." Theo smirked. Draco had dropped the corpse off a bridge.

The others snickered and Bill looked amused.

Bill smiled at Blaise and Theo, "So besides the life of hedonism, what do you two like to do?

Theo smiled, "I am quite the artist." The rest of the group tried to keep from laughing.

"I love the cinema, and am a club rat, I love to dance. I enjoy cooking, unlike this lot who would starve without room service."

Bill grinned.

Blaise smiled at him, "I mostly just like drinking, fighting and sex. Usually in that order."

Bill looked at the other boy amused. "Speaking of fighting, I heard from the others that you two might be up for some pair fun, I'd like to see that."

Theo nodded, "You can watch Mae and I kick Blaise and Draco's asses."

"So delusional my love…" Blaise smirked at him.

"Would you like to wager on that?" Theo arched an eyebrow at him.

"Depends on what it is…" Blaise studied him and gave him a suggestive look.

Theo tapped a finger against his chin, "Blow jobs every morning for a week."

Blaise laughed, "You have yourself a deal."

Bill grinned. Those two were too funny.

Theo looked at Bill, "So we hear you're having a concert on Friday." He looked at Mae, "Someone wouldn't stop talking about it…"

Bill smirked at the death glare Mae gave Theo.

"How long is your tour on for?" Theo was quite curious.

"It's actually been going on for the last 6 months, Friday is the last date. I am taking a year off afterwards. Just to take some time for myself."

Mae grinned, oh fuck that was perfect. They could have him turned and spend a ton of time with him. Asher winked at her.

He turned to Mae, he'd have to get her better seats if she didn't already have them. "Where are you sitting?"

"At the front. Part of Draco's gift were front row seats and the backstage passes."

Winking at her he nodded, "We'll have to make sure we keep you in them during the next tour."

She gave him a breathtaking smile and nodded, "Definitely a plan I can get on board with." She pondered, "I have to have you meet my friend Ginny. She's a huge fan."

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure."

Mae smirked, "It's evil, but I can't wait to see her face. She's going to die a thousand deaths when she finds out about this."

Bill laughed, "I'll make sure to make out with you in her presence. Help you with your evil plot."

Mae grinned, "Oh this is too much fun…"

Asher laughed, "She's going to freak…" He looked at Bill, "Ginny's fascinated with our arrangement. She's trying to get her boyfriend to agree to her getting her own little harem… She tried to get Harry to put on a show with Draco but the two despise one another. It was fucking hilarious."

Mae giggled, "Draco was so fucked up though that he was actually flirting with Harry, it was the funniest thing ever."

Bill nodded amused.

Draco looked amused too. "I still blame Theo for that."

Theo shook his head, "I didn't tell you to do enough coke to kill a bear."

Bill laughed.

Mae nodded at him amused, "Theo's quite the provider of illicit substances. Our group keeps his dealer in business."

"Well that must make the parties extra fun…"

Theo winked at him, "Get her on enough E. and she's dragging you off to fuck every five minutes. It's fucking lucky there are so many of us."

Bill laughed and gave her an appraising look. "Is that so?"

She blushed and shot Theo an exasperated look. He blew her a kiss and Bill grinned.

Theo smirked, "Love, it's only fair that he knows what he's getting himself into." Theo grinned at him, "Just be aware she's fucking possessive with her toys, at least against other females…seriously one comes groping at Draco or Asher they literally lose their head or any offending appendage that may have been involved. That's if she doesn't gut them first. Sometimes she does both."

Mae groaned and the boys burst out laughing. "Theo you are killing me, can't you keep a secret?"

"Nope," He let the 'p' pop.

Blaise nodded, "You should know by now that Theo never stops talking."

Bill was grinning, "I'll have to keep that in mind." He looked at her and she had her head in her hands shaking it. He laughed.

The rest of their dinner conversation was equally amusing and Bill was having a lot of fun with this group. They were playful and clearly best friends. They bantered back and forth and did a good job of keeping him engaged in the conversation. They loved teasing Mae and she spent a good portion of the meal with her head in her hands.

Blaise made a crack about her and the group laughed.

"You know Blaise, I think it's about time for that ass kicking." She stared at him with her eyes narrowed.

Bill laughed.

Blaise grinned at her, "You know I love it when you smack me around."

She groaned again and put her head on the table.

Bill was thoroughly amused. He remembered her little info session about the group. Blaise's eyes were dancing with laughter.

"All right, off to the gym we go. I want my wake up blow jobs." Theo stretched.

Bill shot him a grin. He really liked Theo, he was hilarious.

They made it back to the gym and Blaise tossed the others their staffs. Asher stood beside Bill, "You're going to love this…they make perfect partners."

The two teams faced each other from a distance and started twirling the staffs. Then they were at it and it was breathtaking. They were using their partner to help them flip, dodge, and attack. They had one another's backs and were dancing across the mats. He dropped his jaw when saw Blaise and Draco attack and Theo flipped Mae right over their heads and she twisted in the air bringing the staff down against them as she landed and then back flipped away. They blocked the move but it was fucking impressive to watch. Neither team was making a hit they were all too good. He watched as Theo jabbed at Draco and Blaise blocked it as Draco blocked the hit from Mae. It's like they were perfectly in sync.

Asher was amused, "It's going to be a draw. They are evenly matched. They'll just fight until they get bored."

He raised an eyebrow and his jaw dropped a bit when he watched Theo and Mae backflip away in unison from the other two, complete the same roll, then flip back on their feet before going forward making the same series of swirls and jabs. They were perfect together. He'd never seen anything like it. He didn't think it was possible for two people to be so in sync. They must have trained together everyday for years. They were moving together like water flows. It was flawless.

Draco and Blaise were just in tune. He watched them do the most complicated moves together their staffs flashing through the air in unison. Honestly, her companions were perfectly good for fucking bodyguards. He didn't know why she bothered hiring anyone. He would bet good money they were far more deadly then any for hired help.

They kept it up for a good forty minutes never pausing, never making a mistake. He didn't know if he could get more shocked at their skills. Why the fuck they weren't world champions or olympians he had no clue. This was some fucking hobby to have. Something seemed to pass between the group and they stepped away from each other casually swirling the staffs.

Asher smiled, "Children, why don't you find something more fun to play with."

The group nodded and approached the wall. His jaw dropped when he saw the four draw katanas, they had to be fucking kidding. Staffs were one thing, they wouldn't cut anything off.

They moved back to their positions as teams and they were flying at each other the blades whistling through the air. They were just in sync flowing through the movements their blades clashing together in a flurry of blows, parries and strikes.

Asher put a hand on his shoulder, "Really, don't worry, they don't make mistakes."

He watched them dance together. It was incredible watching the light glint of the blades as they moved. Damn, those things were fucking sharp. One slip and someone was definitely losing a head.

Asher touched him again, "Would you like to watch me fight them?"

Bill turned to him a shocked look on his face. Fuck, seriously? Asher gave him an amused look. "Don't worry, they couldn't touch me if they were fighting for their lives. They are only playing." Asher was amused, they were easily moving at a quarter of the speed they could toning it down for the human. To him it was like they were moving in incredibly slow motion.

Bill nodded, he had to see this. He'd call 911 if he needed to.

Asher walked over to the wall and selected two katanas one for each hand. He whistled and the four broke apart and stood watching him for instruction.

"Children come at me, do your best, work as a group."

Bill didn't know one human could move so flawlessly Asher held all four off with the two swords working as a shield, twirling them at an incredible speed. He looked like fucking death the way he was flowing through the air blocking everything they threw at him. The five moved together and he literally couldn't believe what he was seeing. The four were so fucking good and they couldn't touch him, and they were clearly fucking trying. They were working in unison trying to attack him from different angles and they never even got close. It was like he was far to fast for them, like he knew what they were doing before they knew it themselves. He couldn't be more shocked, Asher took them down with four swift moves. The group grinned on the floor and flipped back on their feet. Mae hugged Asher, "That was so much fun. I love when you play with us." He kissed her on the forehead.

They put the swords back and came over to him. Mae hugged him and he kissed her on the top of the head. She looked up at him, "You know, he can make you as good as us. He can train you, you'll be amazing. Asher's is an incredible teacher."

He would love to fucking see that. "I am willing to try."

She nodded, "It'll be easier then you think."

Asher laughed in her mind.

Theo stretched and looked at Blaise, "Call it a draw, we'll 69."

Bill grinned.

Theo bounced a little from foot to foot, "You know, that made me want to go dancing, you up for hitting the club again?"

Bill nodded, he loved the way she danced, he was definitely up for another go.

"OK, we'll do a bit of pre-drinking, you can help yourself to whatever recreational substance you like and we'll head out." Theo nodded.

The group decided to get drunk, then find some decent clothing, and head out.

Mae led them into a large room with couches and low tables and a full bar at one end that looked triple stocked.

"OK newbie," Theo waved him over to the wall of drawers he had opened, "Come pick your poison."

He looked inside and his jaw dropped. There were so many drugs all neatly labeled. There were kilos of cocaine, more E. then he could count, heroin, special K, a ton of weed, a variety of different prescription pills definitely being used off label, speed, LSD, shrooms, even fucking cartons of every cigarette brand imaginable. He looked up at Theo who was grinning at him.

Draco laughed, "I did say it was all Theo's fault."

"You lot are insane you know that right?" Bill said shaking his head.

Theo grinned, "What can I say my dealer has kids in university, I like to help out."

Mae nodded, "We did warn you that we were total lushes."

Bill laughed, it was totally outrageous. God, this group was amusing as hell. He pulled Mae to him and gave her a hug. He did rather have a fondness for coke. Apparently he'd just have to learn to live like a billionaire.

"Coke for me." Theo nodded and picked up a kilo and dropped it on the bar. A mirror appeared from below and a stack of neatly rolled 500 Euro notes. He pulled a black Amex from his wallet and Bill raised an eyebrow. He watched him make quick perfect lines and slid the mirror forward. "Help yourself. What would you like to drink? I'm as good as any bartender."

"Just a Jack 'n Coke for me."

Mae grinned, "I love you Theo, can you make me something girly and non-offensive."

Bill smiled at her. She really was cute.

Draco leaned on the bar, "Break out the tequila, I want to get good and fucked."

Blaise nodded, "I'm with Drake on that one."

"Ditto." Asher said wrapping his arms around Draco and leaning in to kiss his neck. Bill couldn't see but Asher lightly scratched Draco with his fangs making him shiver.

Theo lined up dozens of shot glasses and filled them with a quick, practiced ease. Bill raised his eyes as he watched the boys drink. They were slamming them back. Theo slid a pina colada to Mae and she leaned across the bar to give him a kiss.

Bill watched as they drank, a fucking lot.

Mae smiled at him sipping her drink, he put his arm around her and dropped giving her a throat a lick and kiss.

Mae met his eyes, "They're impossible to take down, livers of steel seriously. It's lucky were so rich or they'd run us into the poor house with their quest to get wasted."

He grinned. He watched them go through five bottles of tequila convinced they'd have alcohol poisoning before the night was through. Then they did a shit ton of cocaine.

Mae giggled watching his expression, "We'll let you in on the secret to their endurance later."

Draco leaned back up snuffling. "OK, I think I might be feeling something now."

She smiled at Theo, "Can you make me some of those tasty shots you got at the club last week? The cherry one."

"Coming right up sweetheart."

He watched Theo pull out a dozen more shot glasses and went to make a mix, he came back and filled them. He slid them to her and he arched his eyebrow as she went through them like water. He studied her. Turning to him she gave him a wink, "I have a crazy high tolerance for booze too."

Theo laughed, "Long gone are her days of being a cheap drunk."

She stuck her tongue out at Theo and Bill shook his head amused.

She was right, she drank a ton and wasn't even wobbling. He was positive she just up and pass out but nope, she was totally fine. Watching her, she did quite a lot of coke as well. She seemed to ponder something concentrating and then looked at Theo, "OK, I think I'm there…"

Theo gave her the thumbs up. "Looks like we should go find something to wear then."

He followed them to the closet and he realized that each of the boys had their own section. He looked at Theo and Blaise, "Do you two live here as well?"

They both nodded. Theo smiled at him, "We all have multiple residences, but we wanted a place just for us. Asher here was nice enough to find us a place."

Nodding he watched them as they held up clothes to one another and joked about what to wear. Blaise turned to him with amusement dancing in his eyes, "We're just considering whether or not to match… she finds it quite amusing when we do."

He grinned, that was cute.

Mae was around the corner in her section with dresses considering what to wear. She wanted to keep Bill with her, so smoking hot was the order of the night. Determined, she was fucking determined to keep him.

'You will have him love… always… fear not he will join us…'

Mae nodded internally. Vampires were fucking seductive, she be damned if he got away from her. Flipping through her dresses she got annoyed and found a black leather mini skirt that showed off her legs. Top, she needed a top. She decided to go with a crop top again and slipped on one that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Checking to make sure he couldn't see she flicked her hair so it feel in to sleek waterfall down her back. With another flick she did her makeup making her eyes look dramatic. She wandered out to her wall of shoes and pondered the selection. Plucking a pair of dangerously high heels off the wall she slipped them on and walked back over to see how the boys were doing.

Asher and Bill were quite the compliment to one another with their black outfits and studded belts. The other three were wearing casual style suits and looked well matched. She grinned at them and poked Draco in the stomach. "You did that on purpose didn't you."

"Secrets darling, secrets."

Theo took her hand and give her a little spin. "Smoking hot love…we'll have to get a few dances in if I can get you away from the newbie."

Asher spoke in his mind, 'he'll be joining us…she is working on her seduction…I guarantee by the end of the week he'll be hers.'

Theo nodded internally. Well that put a new spin on things. Asher relayed the message to Blaise and his eyes widened a bit before he nodded.

Mae went to Bill and his eyes swept over her. God, she was beautiful. He'd never met anyone like her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he dipped down to kiss her. It was sensual and he sighed against her running a hand down her hair feeling the silky texture. If she kept kissing him like that they'd never get out of the room.

She pulled back and took his hand, "Ready to dance with me again?"

Nodding he smiled, was he ever.

They took the limo back to the club and they were let in the same as the previous night with the VIP section for them. He sat with Draco, Asher, and Blaise. Mae stood up, "OK, I am stealing Theo, we're going to get our dance in…" She leaned over and gave Bill a thorough kiss, "I'll be back for you."

Blaise met his eyes, "Watch those two dance. He taught her how."

Bill raised an eyebrow. This he had to see. They stayed close and he could make them out perfectly. They danced like they fought. They flowed together their movements perfect, completely in tune with one another. He never seen a pair dance like them. Everything they did was pure seduction, the way they were working one another, moving together. He raised an eyebrow when they met one another's eyes. They looked like they were in fucking ecstasy. He'd never seen anything that hot with clothing before. They started to kiss and they kept flowing together. The way their hips were moving together was unreal. It was like they were having really hot sex right in front of them. They looked like they wanted to crawl into one another. They looked at each other again and it was incredibly intense. They watched one another as they moved together, like they were the only two there. Fuck, they looked like they were in love.

Blaise caught his expression, "They do love one another, very much."

Bill raised an eyebrow, he'd swear he was saying things out loud.

"I love her too, she loves me…consorts are so much more than just someone to warm a bed. We're pieces of one another. We don't take another into our group lightly. They have to fit. Even without the contract, I'd stay by her side forever."

Now his eyebrow was really up. That was fucking intense. He could see the truth in his expression.

"While she loves beauty she has to see a potential for love in you or she wouldn't even think of inviting you in. She's turned away incredibly beautiful men away before…princes, celebrities, people with more money then you can fathom…she is very, very picky."

He nodded. Really, he hadn't thought of it like that, how many she must have turned away. They had just clicked. He thought of the way they felt together, it was more intense then anything he felt in his life, how he wanted to stay with her. He got them.

Turning he watched her again and could see how the two were looking at one another. It was really beautiful. The way they looked at one another like they were worshiping each other. Moving together like they'd always been together, like they always would.

He turned to Blaise, "Don't you ever get jealous?"

The boys shook their heads no. Draco leaned forward, "Not with one another, we all love each other. We only want to make one another happy."

This was by far the most fascinating group he could imagine. He thought of how safe he had felt with Asher, how attentive the group had been to him. He looked at them and they nodded at him. Asher leaned forward, "We'd love you too. Always."

Well, that was unexpected. And fucking intense. There was a promise in those eyes, the same he had seen in hers. And he believed them.

Draco leaned forward again, "She's going to make you an offer. Think very hard about it. It's quite permanent. It will change your worldview. Things will never be the same."

He raised an eyebrow. Draco looked very serious. What the hell was she going to say to him?

"You'll understand when she talks to you. When Asher talks to you."

Nodding he was fucking curious as to what was going on.

Looking back over he could see them making their way back into the section. Her eyes were sparkling and she met his eyes. It was like his heart stopped. There was something in them that made him want to never leave. She looked at him a question in her eyes. He knew what she wanted and he rose to go to her. Dipping down he kissed her stroking the fire that was between them. They went to dance and they moved together, she flowed against him and looked at him with those eyes. The warmth and love in there took his breath away. He'd never had anyone look at him like that. She studied him and met his eyes again. She was wondering if he believed in love at first sight. He didn't know how he knew but he just did. Meeting her eyes he nodded. After this, yes, he fucking did. Dipping down he kissed her deeply their tongues moving against one another. Stroking one another.

Draco was watching them, "It's fascinating really. That they have that connection. It all took us time…"

Asher nodded, "Love at first sight is very real, incredibly rare, but real. It isn't lust she's feeling. That is there, but it isn't what's important. Remember, I am in her mind, to some extent I am empathetic with you all. You share your feelings with me. I wouldn't have agreed to turn him if it wasn't there. She wants him as a mate."

Draco nodded. He watched them together the way they were looking at one another, talking with their eyes. How they smiled at one another. He would make a beautiful mate for them.

Asher looked at her.

'I want to talk to him sooner rather than later.'

Asher nodded at her. 'When we wake tomorrow, we will have the conversation. Show him our magic, what we are.'

'Are we going to give him the deal with the devil talk?'

Asher laughed in her mind. 'Definitely.'

'Can he even take the unbreakable vow? He isn't magical.'

'Yes, it can still be performed. We'll just have to explain to him exactly what it means.'

Mae nodded to him mentally then focused back on Bill. They spent the night moving together, kissing, just looking at one another. When they got back home they all took a shower with one another kissing under the steamy waters. They slept curled against each other, Asher and Draco wrapped around the pair.


	51. Revealing Secrets

Mae was quite nervous when she woke, she'd didn't want to lose him. She had to be as non-intimidating as possible. She put on a pair of white velour pants and a fitted Hello Kitty t-shirt. She put on her ladybug slippers. Nothing like cute to take the edge off the we're evil monsters talk. She let her hair fall in bouncing curls and added a touch of makeup in light shades making her look extra non-threatening. She went out for breakfast and they were all sitting around the table and Bill was talking with the others and joking. Thank god they got along so well. She walked over to them.

Asher grinned at her clothing. It was cute that she thought that Hello Kitty would take the edge off the monsters and magic are real, all your childhood nightmares are true speech.

Bill smiled when she came over. Too cute really. She leaned into him and she kissed him gently, he returned her ministrations with equal care. They ate breakfast chatting together and Mae and Asher stood.

Mae looked at Bill, "Would you come with us, we'd like to talk to you."

He nodded, he wondered if they were about to have the conversation that Draco had spoken about. What could be something that would change his worldview?

Interestingly they took him back to the gym.

They stood by him and Mae started to speak. "What we're going to say to you will sound crazy, like 100% mentally unsound. We'll prove it to you though. Can you be openminded?"

Bill was dying of curiosity. "Yes."

She nodded at him. "We'll start with the lesser of two evils first. We're magical."

He arched an eyebrow at her then watched as she lifted her hand and a flame appeared. He approached her and could feel its heat. She moved the flame from hand to hand even tossing it up in the air and catching it again. Asher handed her a piece of paper and she held it close to the flame and it caught fire before disintegrating.

His eyes were wide. She snuffed the flame when she closed her hand.

"That's insane."

She nodded. "Draco told you it would change your worldview. Magic is very, very real."

He shook his head. That couldn't have been real, it wasn't possible. He met her eyes and she held her hand up again. He watched as a piece of ice began to form on her palm slowly growing larger. She offered him the piece and he took it. Feeling how cold it was, how real it was. Fuck.

Mae nodded at him, "I know it's very difficult to wrap your head around."

Asher offered her a ball and he watched it float between her hands until it rose and she stepped back. It was hovering in the air. "Feel around it, it's not a trick."

He waved his hands around it, she wasn't fucking kidding. His eyes were wide when he looked at her.

"The boarding school we go to, it's for witches and wizards. There is a whole community hiding in plain sight. You'd never know, the locations are concealed with spells. There are people who've never interacted with the nonmagical world."

"Holy crap…" What did you say to that?

He looked at Asher, "Can you do it too?"

Asher lifted his palm and the same flame appeared.

He still was having a hell of a time believing what he was seeing. Asher snuffed the flame.

"Love, perhaps something a bit more dramatic?"

She looked a Bill and held out her hand. "Give me your bracelet. I'll give it back."

He slipped it off and handed it to her. She kept her palm out so he could see. She didn't have any sleeves so it wasn't like she could hide anything. She focused on the bracelet and it turned into a fucking mouse right before his eyes.

"Fuck!" He moved forward and ran his finger along it feeling how warm it was. It sniffed at him tickling him with its whiskers. He moved back and she looked at her palm and it turned back into a bracelet. She passed it back to him.

"OK, I am totally freaked out, but that was fucking amazing."

She turned to Asher, "Apparate across the room in a moment."

"Bill watch Asher, apparation is a magical form of travel, we can disappear and reappear to different locations." He watched as Asher walked across to the far wall and with a crack he simply wasn't there again, he appeared on the other side of the room.

He disappeared again with the same crack and Bill jumped a bit when he appeared beside them. "Holy shit… magic is fucking real?" He couldn't believe it but there it was. There was no way to fake what he'd just seen. "I think I need to sit down."

He jumped when she waved her hand and a chair appeared out of thin air. He sat on it and put his head in his hands. Seriously, Draco wasn't fucking kidding. What the fucking hell? Witches and wizards were real? How the hell did no one know that? Then again, the stories were always there but no one believed them. What else was fucking real?

Bill looked up at them and they looked concerned.

Asher met his eyes, "We needed to explain about magic because there is something else we want to tell you that needs to be kept a secret."

Holy fuck? What was a bigger secret than being fucking magical.

"There is a spell, an unbreakable vow. It is the most serious spell. It holds you to keeping a secret, if you tell it kills you instantly."

Bill's eyes widened.

"You must take the vow before we tell you anymore."

Holy fucking hell. What was so important that it needed to be kept a secret unless you wanted to die. His curious nature was probably not a good thing at the moment. He wanted to fucking know what was so important. "I'll do it."

Mae held her hand up. Asher had explained a modified version of it for muggles. "Take my hand."

He reached out to her and Asher raised a hand and started chanting something he couldn't understand he watched as red coils started to swirl around his arm, he could feel the heat, their movement. It was completely surreal.

"Swear that you will never tell anyone what we are. Swear that you will never speak to anyone outside our group about what we tell you today."

He studied her and she held his eyes.

"I swear I will never tell anyone what you all are. I swear that I will never speak to anyone outside our group about what is spoken about today."

There was a flash and the coils vanished.

She smiled at him. "Now what I am going to tell you is going to frighten you. We promise we won't hurt you."

OK, now he was worried.

"The reason we're so good at everything, can move like we do, can speak like we do, is because we aren't human."

His eyes went wide.

"We're vampires."

Motherfucking hell, he could see delicate fangs in her mouth now. What the hell to do with that? Seriously, what the fuck? Shit, they had fucking bit him, that's what had sent him over like that. Well, he couldn't complain about that, best sex of his life, but still holy shit.

"I've seen you in the sun." He was fucking confused now.

"There are many human myths about us, very little is true."

He blinked at her, "What is true?"

She nodded at him, "We're immortal…" She gestured to Asher, "He's our sire, we're his children. He is over 16,000 years old."

His eyes went wide and he looked at Asher and was shocked. His eyes looked totally different, ancient, something dark glittering in there. He sure is fuck didn't look human anymore.

He gulped. Fuck. Seriously, fuck.

"How old are you?" Now he was concerned.

"We're the age we say we are, 18. Asher fell in love with me and took me as his mate. Draco was mine and I couldn't let him die, he came too. He is also Asher's mate. Theo and Blaise are what they are because we love them, they joined us. They are mated to one another."

She paused and looked at him, "We are incredibly strong, fast, can control other predators, we have a telepathic link with our sire. We don't ever fall ill, our bodies never change. Our senses are unmatched. When I was shooting. I could have plucked a bird out of the sky miles away, without any scope. Right now I can hear everything, an ant that is walking on the ground 40 floors down. I can see details in things you can't imagine, see colours no human can make out."

He was amazed.

"When you saw us train, we were going at a quarter of the speed we can. Did you not ask yourself how we moved so perfectly? How we never got tired?"

He nodded. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed impossible that what they had done was human, the way Asher had moved had been incredible.

The other three joined them. "Draco, Theo, show him how we really fight."

The two went and picked up the katanas again and circled one another then they were moving so quickly at moments they actually blurred in the air, their movements were fucking incredible. If he thought they had been leaping around before it had nothing on this. If he thought the swords had been whistling before they were shrieking through the air now. They moved like the wind whipping around one another never making a fault never giving an inch.

"Do you know how long we have been training with Asher for?"

He shook his head.

"Just over two weeks."

His jaw dropped.

"We learn skills instantly, our memory is flawless. We can read any human like a book. We see a thousand flickers of emotion in the smallest movement." She winked at him, "It's why were so fucking good at poker."

He had to grin at that, it was amusing.

"Now for the part that you're not going to like. We most certainly do drink blood."

He nodded at her, he'd figured as much.

"Do not let what we look like fool you. We're monsters in every sense of the word. We kill for pleasure, torture for joy. We feed on terror. When Theo said I was possessive, that I gutted someone for touching my mates, he was being very literal."

Bill widened his eyes and he could see darkness flickering in her eyes.

"We're quite vicious, we hunt the human race for sport, for food. We have no remorse, no pity. We can turn our emotions off with the blink of an eye."

There was that predatory look back in her eyes, and maybe he was really fucked up, but he still found it hot.

"We made a very literal deal with the devil to be what we are, to have immortality, to spend millennia eternally beautiful with the ones we love. To live a life of endless pleasure. We traded our souls to become walking death. To become demons, part of an army, battling the light."

His eyes were wide again. It was all kinds of surreal to be hearing this. He could not wrap his head around it.

"When we leave this world we will go to hell. We will reign there, spend eternity torturing those who fall. It will be a paradise for us."

Really, this was all fucking unbelievable. He looked over at Draco and Theo who hadn't stopped fighting, we're still dancing through the air at a speed impossible for a human. God, it was clearly very real.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Her eyes were warm again and he could see what he had seen earlier dancing in them, the love. "Because I truly fell in love with you at first sight. I want you as a mate. I want you to be mine. I want you to walk with us through the ages, forever beautiful, want to see you still a thousand years from now. I want you to have what we have, the power, the endless wealth, every day one of pleasure. We offer to love you, truly love you, for the rest of our lives. We offer to protect you, keep you safe. It is a very long life we wish to spend with you. We offer you immortality."

OK, well fuck…he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. How often did you get offered immortality? Amazing powers? A life beyond anyone's wildest dreams? So a deal with the devil it was… they didn't know it, but he'd played vampire quite a few times, he found it quite erotic. The fangs, the blood. Plus, fuck, he'd fallen for her too. Keeping her always seemed like a fucking sweet deal. Shit, he could barely believe he'd found a gorgeous vampire of all fucking things. It was pretty much his hottest fantasy come to real life.

Looking at her eyes he nodded, "I accept."

She gave him a beautiful smile those gorgeous fangs flashing and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She kissed him and he moaned, he could just feel the sharp little points. God, they could bite him all they wanted.

Pulling back she looked up at him, "I am not going to lie to you, dying hurts like a bitch. Worst pain you can imagine. It's terrifying. But you will awaken."

Nodding at her his eyes flicked to Asher and he smiled at him those same sharp points glinting in the light. Fuck but that was hot.

"How does it happen?" If he was going to die he wanted the details.

Asher spoke, "I will drain you to the point near death, then I will feed you a great deal of my own blood. That will kill you. But you will come back to us."

OK, that was a pretty standard part of the lore. No surprises there.

"When you awaken your senses will be outstanding, but overwhelming at first. Focus on one sound, one point in the room."

He nodded again. OK he could handle that. He was dying of curiosity as to how they saw the world.

"Lie down on the floor and we'll begin." He laid down and Asher kneeled beside him. Mae kneeled on the other side and took his hand stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"I won't leave you, I'll be here when you come back."

Looking into her eyes he nodded and she dipped down to give him a kiss. God, it really was a good deal. She pulled back and nodded at Asher.

He felt the pinch then nothing but agony. Crying, screaming, trying to thrash but being held to tightly to move. There was a white hot fire crawling up him, it felt like he was being burned alive. He screamed and screamed. Panicked when he couldn't move anymore, when he felt his heart start to flutter. Then there was a hot liquid pouring down his throat and he drank and didn't stop until he stilled.

Mae stroked a hand through his hair as she waited for him to return. A third mate, she felt incredibly lucky. She could have never imagined that her crush would be a lifelong partner for her. She studied his face, his beauty was outstanding. So delicate. She would never tire of looking at him.


	52. Sold, Body and Soul

Coming back to life was something else. He could hear everything. Trying to focus on one sound was difficult but he managed to pick the world apart. There was the strangest shuffling sound, like a dozen small feet were moving across the ground. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound. At the other side of the room he could see a potato bug walking along. He could make out every detail of its tiny legs, the grooves on its back, its eyes. The shades of its skin. Every bump. The brush of its feet were so loud to him. His vision was outstanding. It was as if it was right in front of him under a microscope.

Then he turned and met her eyes and he gasped, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. They were like the canopy of a rainforest with light filtering through the leaves, glinting, creating a thousand shades of emerald. He could make out silver flecks in her eyes that just caught the light, found hints of the palest cloud grey. He had no idea human eyes had so much depth, so much colour. He took in the rest of her face and felt a chill go down his spine. She was perfection. Her skin smooth and soft, with a very subtle glow. He lips were plush and moist begging to be kissed. He studied the light reflecting off her hair, the deepest garnet. Her hair not brunette but hundreds of shades of chocolate.

Flicking his eyes from her he looked at the wall, took in the millions of details. Every dip, every imperfection. It was a riot of colours, so many shades made up the white. He felt the oddest sensation on his arm and looked down to see dust particles falling, touching him like the lightest snow. It was fucking amazing. The world was so much richer. It was like he'd never seen it before, like he'd been looking through a rain smeared window his entire life. Then there was the thirst, like he hadn't drank in days.

"You need to feed."

God, her voice was incredible, the lilt made him shiver. It stroked his body and touched his core.

Mae helped him off the ground and they turned. There was a man kneeling on the ground completely compliant.

"Older vampires can control the minds of others, make them do what they want."

Well that was amazing.

She guided him over to the man and told him to drink. Instinct guided him and it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, he purred against him as he drank. Nothing had ever tasted better. It was interesting to him that when he dropped the drained corpse it didn't bother him. No more than eating a salad did. Well it looked like he wasn't a vegetarian anymore.

He stood back and felt the strength coiled in him. Like he could crush stone if he wanted.

Asher spoke never moving his mouth, 'Can you hear me childe?'

'Yes, it's incredible.' He thought back. They had told him there would be telepathy, but damn if it wasn't amazing to actually experience it.

Mae stroked his arm and the sensation felt like silk sliding across him. "We're going to train you, make you fight like us. It won't take long. We want you strong."

Asher handed him a staff and he followed his motions flawlessly his body taking over. It wasn't long before he was twirling it through the air and exchanging blows with his sire. His movements were perfection, he could remember everything instantly. Before long he was flipping around the room with his staff in motion. He now understood how they did what they had done, it was all instinct, like he'd been born to do this. Once he was fucking amazing with the staff Asher handed him the katana and they begun again, and it was just as easy. The flowed together effortlessly Asher guiding him through the motions, making him deadly. He'd never felt powerful before, but now he knew what it was. To slide through the air walking death. He knew he could take on any human and win in seconds. He loved the whirl of the blade, the movements of his body. The sound the blade made when it sliced through the air, the clang when it impacted the other blade. He was graceful, a predator, he could feel it in every bone in his body that he'd been designed to kill.

Hand to hand was incredible, the way he flipped through the air, the ease he instinctually blocked and attacked with. Asher led him through well over a thousand katas from all different disciplines. He was positive he'd learned dozens of lifetimes worth of martial arts in a matter of hours. He never got tired, never breathed hard, it was completely effortless. God, being a vampire was amazing. It was shocking to think that such powerful creatures actually walked among them. That he was one of them now. When Asher finally stepped away from him he was a completely different person, fierce, lethal.

Then there was the craving for her. Like he'd never felt before. What he had felt before was nothing, he felt a powerful urge to claim, to protect, to love.

Asher touched him, "You want to take her as a mate, that's what you're feeling."

Nodding he looked at her, took her in, he knew he'd never leave her. It would be impossible. Asher led her to him and stroked his finger over two silvery marks. "These are Draco's and I's mating marks. All vampires can see them, it's to show she's been claimed, that she's protected, that no one else can have her. You are going to bite her just above us, let your instincts guide you. The bite is all about intention, you can make it be anything you want, love, passion, fear… bite her with the intent to make her yours."

Nodding he approached her, ran a hand over her silky skin, pulled her to him and he bit her. And it was intensely erotic knowing she'd be his. That he was claiming her. She moaned at the sensation of being taken like this, by him. He knew when it was finished, could sense it, he was bound to her and she to him. Pulling back he licked over the mark soothing the skin with his tongue. Then he turned her to him and kissed her and it was breathtaking. He could feel everything, the smoothness of her mouth the slight roughness of her tongue. They stroked on another and she gripped him to her and she moaned. He could hear the others leave the room. God, he needed her badly. They stripped and he pressed her to the ground he teased her with his fangs scraping them down along her throat until he reached her breast then he took her in his mouth and sucked on her, flicking her with his tongue, the other hand massaging her other breast.

It was the most amazing feeling touching her. It was like being home, feeling the sun against his skin, a gentle breeze teasing him. Every bit of her he could feel, every nuance of her skin. It was like the softest silk under his hands. He needed to taste her. Sliding his tongue down her body occasionally nipping at her he dipped down to lick at her and he moaned. It was so good. So sweet, perfect. He loved the feel of her soft lips pressing in against his tongue as he slipped in and out of her. Could feel the slickness of the skin. Her nub was delicate and very soft. Working at it she moaned and ran her hands through his hair, everything about that made him moan against her. He thrust his tongue into her and the soft heat almost made him cum. He flicked at her walls and swirled inside her massaging the slick satiny skin. He wanted her to cum for him. Needed her to. He flicked back at her clit at a pace not humanly possible, and swept his tongue up and down her with just the right pressure. She came and it was delicious. He lapped at her coating his tongue with her. Moaning at the taste. He rose up and slipped into her and he didn't know if he could take it. Everything was so much more intense. Everything silky, soft with the perfect pressure was holding him tightly as he thrust. He dipped down and kissed her keeping up his movements and she held him to her, she pulled away and dragged her fangs across his throat and he came crying out as she fluttered around her. It was an incredibly intense orgasm, he could feel it to his core. Shaking he rolled them over so she could rest on top of him.

She met his eyes, "We can be together always…"

"I look forward to it…" He pulled her down and kissed her gently stroking her. He ran his hands up and down her back just feeling her skin. Curling against him he hugged her. He felt intensely possessive of her. Like he kill anyone that touched her without permission. The idea of having a mate was fascinating to him. Spending forever with the same person, always having the same passion for them, the need. He now had a feeling that Draco's brawl with whomever touched her had him disposing of a corpse.

Thinking back to Theo's words, he had no doubt that she'd defend her claim, kill another female for trying to take what was hers. The thought of another female touching him intimately made him ill. He was hers. He was intensely glad his tour was over soon, he needed to be near her. He sat them up and nuzzled her neck lightly nipping her with his fangs. They got up and he helped her dress sliding his hands over her memorizing every curve of her body.

He met her eyes, "I love you, very much."

She smiled up at him giving him a dazzling smile her eyes burning bright, "I love you too."

They kissed again and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. It was effortless to hold her like this. He gave her a searching kiss, finding so much passion. They stayed like that for quite awhile just exploring one another. Gently he lowered her so she was back on her feet.

He was curious, "Do we still need to eat normal food?"

"No actually, but we do anyway. It's an incredible pleasure with our senses. It'll never taste better. Everything you'll do is a thousand times better as a vampire. Humans are walking through the world half blind, fumbling along."

"I got that the second I met your eyes." He felt like he could truly appreciate her now.

She smiled at him, "Wait until you dance now, you'll flow just like Theo and I."

He thought about that and realized he wasn't jealous, which was weird considering he was just plotting someone's death for touching her. "Why don't I feel jealous about that?"

"Because we love one another, we chose to be together. The reason Draco and Asher didn't kill you on sight the second we were together was because I wanted you. I gave you permission to be with me. The only time that urge to kill kicks in is with threats, unwanted attention. When someone tries to take something by force." She studied him, "Do you want to know how vicious we can be, what it means to love torture? I'll admit it scared the crap out of Theo and Blaise and they were murderers before the change."

He arched an eyebrow at that tidbit of information. "Tell me."

"Just remember, you'll love it too, nothing is more satisfying then a hunt. The last girl that took Draco from me, pulled him away, touched him… I crucified her, skinned her, burned her, whipped her… I was very, very angry. Then I buried that bitch alive. The last man that tried to take him, I made into a pincushion, spent an hour skewering him. Then I hung him, left his corpse dangling from a tree for the scavengers. The girl that tried to take Asher, oh, I was really pissed off. I chopped her hands off for touching, carved her up, stabbed her, started to eat her, then decided it was more fun to feed her her own organs… it made her beg for me to kill her. I fed her corpse to the wolves."

He eyebrows were up as high as they could go. For some reason it actually didn't bother him, he could see the appeal. "That is quite the hobby you have."

She grinned, "We are vengeful wicked creatures, and very fucking creative."

He nodded not surprised. Demons and all. "What did Draco do to the man that he had a 'brawl' with?" He made air quotes.

She laughed, "There is a handy spell Asher knows, allows you to dissect someone without them dying. You can show them their insides, what it looks like, let them touch it. He screamed so much. Especially when he saw what his lungs looked like up close and personal. Draco choked him with his intestines. Then he chucked the corpse off a bridge."

He laughed, hard. "I can see we have anger issues."

"Don't you forget it." She winked at him.

God, he was really fucking amused. He was definitely fucked up. This didn't bother him in the least. He was curious as to how creative he'd get with the right motivation.

She seemed to read him, "Very creative…"

"How do you all do that, know what I'm thinking?"

"Asher will teach you to read people. He's been doing it for thousands of years, there isn't a movement he can't decipher. You'd be amazed at what people give away when they think they are perfectly still. It's why we can rob the casino blind every time we go in. We walk in with 100K, come out with millions."

"Now that I need to learn to do. Sounds far more lucrative than a singing career." He winked at her.

She smiled, "Ah, but I love your voice, it'd be tragic if you stopped…I quite look forward to watching you perform live."

He tapped her on the nose with a finger, "I'll sing just for you, anytime you want."

She blushed, god, now that was a perk, "I'll be taking you up on that."

Leaning down he kissed her again, with long sure strokes. Letting their tongues roam around one another.

When he pulled back he arched an eyebrow, "Is you being able to drink your weight in alcohol a vampire thing?"

Mae laughed, "Unfortunately. Our body instantly neutralizes any poison that enters our system. You can let it settle, but it is fucking hard and takes practice. It takes me like 3 bottles of tequila and a half a kilo of coke to reach a normal level of happy drunk."

"Wow… now I get why you have such a stash."

She laughed again, "Oh, Theo had that before we ever turned. Our friends always wondered if he had a second job he wasn't telling us about."

He grinned, "That is too funny."

"They'll just be happy now that they can ditch the shots and go back to drinking straight from the bottle. Plus I can do my hair without hiding."

"Hair?"

"A little magic and my hair is in whatever style I want, it's instant. As a rule we don't do magic around muggles, it quite outlawed. But since we figured you wouldn't be human for long it wouldn't matter."

"Muggles?"

"It's what we call nonmagical folks. We're actually quite rare, magical vampires. Most sires have an aversion to turning those that have so much power."

"I have to ask, what else is real?"

"A lot… dragons, giants, unicorns, goblins, fairies, elves, werewolves… pretty much any fantasy creature you can imagine actually exists. Myths are rooted in the truth."

He blinked, "How come no one ever sees them?"

"Oh they do, but people take them for being completely crazy. Would you believe me if I said I saw a unicorn walking through a meadow or a dragon flying by?"

He laughed, "You're right, I'd think you were mad, completely mad. I had my doubts with your little magic show. It was really hard to wrap my head around magic being real."

"I know, we're raised with it, so it is second nature to us. But for those outside our world it is very hard to believe."

"You're going to have to show me a dragon sometime, I have to see that."

"No problem, Ginny's brother works as a dragon handler, I am sure he'd be up for showing you." Mae grinned at him.

"You're fucking serious…that's a job?"

Mae nodded, "Quite a popular profession, people like the danger. Dragons are vicious, and huge."

"Do they actually breathe fire?"

"Yes, very easy to get toasted messing with them."

"I am completely blown away." He shook his head. "First I see magic, then I get turned into a vampire, now dragons are real…"

"You've had quite the busy day." She patted him on the back and he chuckled.

"You've shown me a whole new world and given me an amazing gift…I don't know how to repay you…" He met her eyes and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Just be my mate, that's all I am asking for."

He hugged her to him, "Does this mean we're married now?"

She giggled, "Oh, far more permanent. We're bonded for life, a very long life…"

He nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't we go find some food, then we'll take you to the woods and you can learn a few more very impressive skills."

"That sounds like a good plan." He pulled back and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now, there's another thing I'd like to mention. You'll start to feel quite tense at some point, your nerves will get to you, it means you need to hunt. Tell us when it happens and we'll take you."

"Where do you hunt?" He tilted his head at her curious.

"Nightclubs mostly. A lot of very stupid mortals who think they can just up and take what's yours. The white hot anger you'll feel, the rage, it makes the hunt so much sweeter. Once you feel that, you'll truly understand what we are, what we're capable of."

Nodding he was actually excited. He had always been fascinated with vampires, learning the truth about them was incredible. Being one was a dream come true.

"Now, when someone takes me from you, and they will…you're going to want to gut them instantly. It's a game. Hold it in. We lure them out then we take them. Then you can play as long as you want." She stroked a hand down his arm.

"When Asher said you were all playing when you were fighting he meant that literally didn't he. How he took you all on at once, it was a game?"

Mae nodded, "It's much like a lion teaching their cubs to hunt, to defend themselves. Never forget Asher is far more powerful than you can imagine. We move in slow motion to him, where we are fast he moves like light. If he wanted to when we were fighting he could have killed any of us instantly. We really are like children to him in many ways."

Nodding he was impressed, "Is he really over 16,000 years old."

Mae nodded again, "He is old for our kind but nowhere near as old as the oldest old."

"Dare I ask how old we can get?"

"The oldest is over 190,000 years old."

His jaw dropped in shock.

"Vampires have been on earth since the dawn of modern man. We were sent to bring terror, cull the human race."

"Cull?"

"Asher has killed millions over his lifetime."

He was shocked again.

"We are fighting a war, against the light. We are but one of many species of demon sent to walk the earth."

Something clicked, "That means god is real, angels? Heaven to match the hell?"

She nodded, "Asher told us there is a battle going on we cannot see. The angels are far too busy to worry about us. We are nothing compared to other threats."

"Could I have gone to heaven?" Now he was concerned.

She shook her head no. "It is actually quite difficult. With your life of excess and disbelief you would have been sent to hell. Asher made a fair point to us, it is better to reign there then end up a guest."

He nodded a chill going up his spine. That was fucking close. He had a strong sense of self-preservation. Burning for all eternity sounded very, very bad.

She nodded, "Very bad. Asher told me he would never have taken me if he thought for a moment I would actually go to heaven. I was too rich, too spoiled to ever see it. Draco, Blaise, Theo were all murderers. Draco had no remorse."

"They're all so young, how did they end up killing?"

"There was a war in the wizarding world led by a dark wizard named Voldemort. The tattoos those three share are called a dark mark. Much like Hitler their group wanted to exterminate. They want to kill muggleborn wizards and witches for tainting the wizarding world with inferior blood."

Wow… "So those three hate muggles?"

She shook her head no, "They wanted power. With the influence of their families they simply picked the side they thought was going to win. When it became clear they were losing they switched sides. They can still be a bit prejudiced at times but they've come along way. Draco's taken quite a fancy to the muggle world."

He nodded. It was amazing that all this was going on and no one knew about it. "I am really looking forward to learning more about the world, the one we can't see."

"You can. While you are not magical in the sense of being a witch or wizard, vampires are considered magical creatures. Very dangerous ones, but magical creatures none the less. You belong in our world now."

It was completely fascinating. Talk about turning one's worldview on its head. He shook his head. Hugging her to him he marvelled. Seriously, what were the chances of having a magical vampire princess fall in love with you at first sight? It was completely surreal.

She grinned looking at him, "The group was pondering the same thing, how you'd feel if you knew I had a crush on you, being what I was… They figured terrified, then flattered…"

He laughed. Shaking his head amused he dipped and kissed her. He pulled back and studied her, "Secret, but I've always liked vampires. I've donned a few fake fangs during my life."

She grinned at him, "Muggles do have the most interesting view on us, a rather romantic one. Draco was completely terrified when he found out. Convinced he was about to die a very painful death. It didn't help that Asher threatened to gut him and leave him as carrion if he told anyone about us." She smirked, "Blaise and Theo pulled their wands on us. Also terrified."

He nodded, "Definitely a cultural thing."

She laughed, "Definitely."

Grinning at her he took her hand and led her back to the dining area. Once again there was quite the spread of food and the rest were sitting and chatting. She clapped her hands, "Seriously, turkey?" She grinned and her and Bill sat together at the table.

Draco arched an eyebrow at them, "Have a fun consummation?"

Bill winked at him, "Most definitely. Quite the experience with the newfound senses."

Blaise and Theo grinned at him.

"I know right…best sex ever…" Theo sighed. "Wait until we bite you when you're like us, nothing like it in the world."

Mae grinned, she turned to Bill, "I had all four of them bite me at the same during one of our amorous adventures, I was out for like 10 minutes."

He laughed, "I quite remember you and Asher making me pass out as well."

"Being a vampire is kind of awesome… on that note though, I'll still have to make you a consort or people will suspect something's up. It'll also let you have official access to the magical world because there is the assumption that if we're living together for years you'd know. You're basically family. Plus, my parents have no clue what I am, it would be pretty hard explaining your presence otherwise. They are used to this lot, they see them all the time. " She motioned to the other boys.

"So is there a literal contract I sign?" He was curious as to how this worked now that he knew about magic.

Theo nodded at him, "It's a magically binding one, very official and all that. We adored her so we didn't mind the paperwork," He winked at him.

"You can sign it right now if you want, I'll get a house elf to bring it."

"A house elf?" He raised an eyebrow.

Draco nodded, "They're a magical creature that serve wizards and witches. It's in their nature. They have quite impressive magical ability."

Mae snapped her fingers and the strangest creature he'd ever seen appeared. It was quite small with exaggerated features and large bat like ears.

Speaking to it Mae smiled, "Bring a consort contract."

It was gone in a blink of an eye and back just as fast carrying a roll of parchment for her. She took it, nodded at it and it disappeared.

"Now that is handy." So fascinating.

"I know right, they're brilliant at everything." Mae smiled at him and handed it to him. "Definitely read it."

He grinned at her, "I already sold my soul to the devil today... I am quite sure it's fine, but I'll read it to humour you."

The group laughed and smiled at him. He scanned over the contract. It was quite detailed actually. The salary was indeed impressive, he'd make more in a year then had over his entire life. All expenses paid and use of any of their property was quite interesting. There was a strongly worded fidelity clause. He had no problem with that, he wouldn't be touching anyone but his mate unless she wanted him to. She handed him an honest to god quill and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I know, there are a lot of things in the wizarding word that are a bit archaic." The other boys nodded.

He signed it and it shone with a golden light. She snapped her fingers and the house elf appeared again and she handed it back to it, "File it." It disappeared.

"Well that was an interesting experience," He smiled at her.

Theo grinned at him, "So how does it feel to have sold both your body and soul in a single day?"

He laughed, "Pretty damn good. I know a sweet deal when I see it." He gave Mae a squeeze and she pecked him on the cheek.

Mae plucked up a piece of turkey up and offered it to him. He normally would never take it but since he was eating people now it really seemed rather hypocritical to not eat animals. She fed him the bite and he groaned. That was fucking delicious. When he opened his eyes the others were grinning at him.

Theo nodded at him, "Prepare to add gluttony to your list of sins, everything is amazing… wait until you try the desserts…"

"God, you want to know the best thing." Mae looked at him her eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"Our bodies will never change, you can eat whatever you want, however much you want and not gain an ounce."

"Now that is pretty fucking amazing," Well damn, wasn't that quite the bonus. He sighed, him and a large pizza had a date.

Asher laughed and grinned at him, "We'll order in and you can indulge."

OK, having someone in his head would take some getting used to, he smiled at Asher.

Mae looked at him, "You get used to it, it's the handiest thing being able to communicate like that. You can plot someone's death right in front of them and they'd never know it."

He laughed with a nod. "Does it have a range?"

The group shook their heads no. Blaise met his eyes, "Asher can talk to us from anywhere in the world, receive images so he can apparate to us. If you are ever threatened call him right away. He'll protect you."

Theo nodded, "While we're amazing fighters, we're baby vampires. Those older than us are dangerous, we might be able to hold them off for a bit, but only Asher can kill them."

Nodding he gave Asher an appraising look. How he moved had been incredible.

Theo nodded, "Another vampire approached Mae when she was alone, he was at least a 1000. Apparently that is a total no-no, to approach a marked female without her escort. Asher ripped his heart out and decapitated him. The other vampire was incredibly fast and Asher just plucked him out of the air. He didn't stand a chance."

That was rather impressive.

Asher nodded at him, "I protect my children. Never hesitate to call."

Getting called a child would take some getting used to, especially by someone who looked so young. But those eyes, they were ancient.

Looking down he sampled a bit of everything and all of it was amazing. He was pretty sure he'd never really tasted anything before now. He sighed, "I really have to try steak. I used to love it…before I went vegetarian that is…"

Mae grinned at him, "We'll have it for dinner tomorrow, hook you up with your favourite foods."

He smiled at her. "I am looking forward to it."

Mae smiled. "You can meet Ginny tomorrow, our friends were supposed to come to the flat for a bit for drinks in the evening."

He grinned. "Oh, I am sure she's going to love this turn of events."

Mae giggled. "I would pay good money to see the look on her face."

Draco laughed, "I recall Ginny being thoroughly exasperated with you about already having enough toys. Something along the lines of leaving no hottie untouched…"

Theo nodded, "She's going to completely freak, it's going to be entertaining to watch."

Blaise chuckled and Asher nodded.

Blaise smirked, "You know, I heard Lavender talking with her about your little group, both of them are probably going to shit a brick when you show up."

Bill with throughly amused. "I am happy to be of service for your little venture."

Mae put an arm around Bill and squeezed. "After we finish your training and we get your first hunt out of the way I have an idea for an adventure if everyone is up for it."

Asher smiled, "Do tell them love, I want to see their reaction."

The other boys gave her a curious look.

"Let's go skydiving."

Their jaws dropped. Theo stared at her, "Let me get this straight, you want us to jump out of a perfectly good plane and plummet to our death?"

Mae shook her head amused, "We're already dead…"

Bill smirked and the others looked amused.

"With what Asher taught us with jumping, seriously, even if the chute for some reason didn't open, which may I add is incredibly unlikely, it's not like we'd actually hit the ground."

Blaise drummed his fingers on the table, "You make a fair point."

Bill looked at them, "What's this about jumping?"

Asher smiled, "After dinner we'll teach you another skill of ours, it is very helpful."

"OK now I am really curious."

Mae grinned at Bill, "We really are the perfect predators."

The other boys nodded at him.

They finished dinner chatting about their upcoming venture and other things they'd like to try over the coming months.


	53. Romp in the Snow

Blaise winked at Bill, "Now we're going to take you on side along apparation and return to one of our favourite spots."

"What does apparation feel like?" Bill was curious.

Draco smiled at him, "It's a bit odd to be honest, like a tugging sensation, but it doesn't last long."

"Should we get our jackets and head out." There was snow on the ground, it was bloody cold.

Theo shook his head, "Don't need them, our bodies always maintain the perfect internal temperature, you won't get too cold, or too hot for that matter. We only wear coats around humans because it'd be bloody weird to be hanging out in shorts in the dead of winter."

Bill laughed, "You are all full of surprises aren't you."

They nodded. "Just you wait and see," Blaise grinned at him.

They were right apparation did feel quite odd, he could feel as they flickered between locations. He looked around and they were deep in a forest. It was fascinating, he noticed the others weren't sinking into the snow like he was. They just had the slightest pressure.

Asher met his eyes, "We'll teach you how to do it too." He put an arm around Bill's shoulder and led him over to a towering tree. "I want you to crouch down and jump to the top of the tree, bring me a branch, try to make the landing without a sound."

He looked up. It had to be nearly 300 feet high. He looked back at them, "You're joking right?"

The group shook their heads no.

Well fuck. Bill had to see this. He crouched to the ground feeling a coil of strength then he leapt up and was flying off the ground he reached the branch with ease and headed back to the ground landing with a crunch against the snow. He looked at them amazed as Asher took the branch and tossed it aside. "That was incredible." God, he was fucking lucky Mae liked him and hadn't decided to have him for a snack.

Asher nodded, "Quite good, but you can do better. Mae can you demonstrate."

She nodded and he watched her leap returning to the ground without a sound. His jaw dropped.

"When you are moving feel the energy within you, it can reach out, create a shield around you. Try to feel for it, push it out with your mind. It is quite real." Asher nodded at him.

He nodded probing around with his mind. It was like a vibration, something warm. He thought of it growing around him and smiled.

"Repeat the jump, keep that feeling, it is quite instinctual one you know it's there." Asher stepped back from him.

Crouching again he leapt again and when he felt him self falling back down he felt that energy around him and he landed without a whisper. Now he knew what they meant about not worrying about falling to their death. He looked around at them, "That's crazy you know."

They laughed nodding.

"Doesn't it freak you out a bit to know our kind were around hunting for pleasure," Theo grinned at him.

He nodded. While he liked the idea of vampires and being one, knowing what they could do made him grateful he'd never run into another while he was human, especially with his numerous unsupervised romps. He doubted they were all so pleasant.

"Now Bill, we can move silently anytime we want, almost as if we glide over the ground. It makes it impossible for humans to detect us. Just remember not to do it unless your stalking something." Draco winked at him.

Mae clapped her hands reaching out with her senses with a smile. "Now you have to see this."

The rest of them grinned nodding and Asher smiled.

Mae focused and Bill watched as a puma came out of the woods. He stepped back nervously watching it circle them. He raised an eyebrow when it padded over to Mae and sat at her feet. She petted it on the head and smiled at him. OK, that was fucking cool.

Mae winked at him, "Like we mentioned, we can control other predators, use them as weapons if we want. We also have power over werewolves."

Bill watched as the puma suddenly backed up and snarled at them before sitting back down. "That is unbelievable." Having them mention it and actually seeing it were two different things.

Blaise spoke, "Try to reach out with your mind and envision yourself touching its mind. Tap into its instincts. You can control it.

Bill focused on the animal and he could feel that energy again, this time it was reaching out and he could almost see a glimmer in the air. The sensation of reaching it was the strangest thing, he could feel himself brushing against something untamed, fierce. Then he was flicking through what it could do in his mind. It rose and padded over to him and he petted it, then he sent it circling them to the right, then to the left. It then disappeared back into the woods. "That is amazing… looks like we're not going to have to tranq that panther after all…"

Mae giggled and the group grinned at him. Mae winked at him, "If you'd stayed human it would have been super weird for it just to come up, purr, and have it want you to rub its belly."

Bill laughed and smiled at her. God, he loved her. Pulling her against him he kissed her and ran his hands down her back.

The others watched the pair smiles on their faces. Theo sent a thought to Asher and he laughed. He relayed it to Blaise and Draco and they grinned a sparkle in his eyes.

The pair turned their heads to them and quirked their eyebrows. "Do I even want to know what you all are thinking?" Mae asked studying them.

"I was just wondering if you'd be up for a snowball fight, then having a romp in the snow since none of us can actually freeze our bits off. We're looking forward to trying out the newbie here." Theo winked at the pair.

Bill laughed and Mae giggled. Bill met the Theo's eyes, "I think that can be arranged."

Mae ducked down lightening fast and whipped a snowball at Theo and he just dodged rolling away. He got up and shook the snow off himself a grin on his face. Then they were all whipping snowballs at one another and dodging away, leaping, rolling, blurring past one another, ducking behind trees. They were laughing as they rolled through the soft blanket of snow. At one point the group teamed up on Draco for a comment he made about Theo throwing like a girl and pelted him with snow before he could make it behind a tree. They kept at it for a good half an hour before Theo got a glimmer in his eye and tackled Bill in the snow rolling with him. He pinned him to the ground and gave him a thorough kiss. The others peeked out from behind their trees and grinned.

Bill moaned as the other boy pressed into him. Kissing as a vampire was so much more intense. He slid his hands up Theo's shirt running his hands down his back feeling the smooth, taunt muscles. Theo rubbed his erection against him and he moaned again. Theo ducked down and ran his tongue over his throat before lightly nipping at him with his fangs. God, that was so fucking erotic. He loved fangs, seriously, nothing better. Theo sat back on top of him and pulled off his shirt tossing it onto a nearby bush. He tugged Bill up and took his off to tossing it aside as well. Bill studied the other boy who was looking down at him and grinned, fuck Mae had good taste in men. He was beautiful and had the most gorgeous green eyes.

"Like what you see newbie?" Theo said leaning down over top of him. He pressed his hips a little more firmly against Bill.

Bill smirked nodding. "I can see why Mae keeps you around."

"It's for my sparkling personality really." Theo winked at him and dipped down to kiss him again.

Theo massaged him with his mouth rubbing his tongue over his own. Swirling their tongues together Theo kept rubbing himself against him making him groan against the other boy's mouth. Theo nipped his way down his chest stopping to trace the star on his side with his tongue. Working on undoing his belt and pants Theo's hand slipped in and brushed over the front of his boxers in a slow, teasing pattern. Tracing the line of his cock he dipped down and ran his tongue over the silk before going back to that fucking pattern that made him arch his hips upwards. Now he knew exactly what Mae meant about him being a fucking tease. Theo ran his hands up his chest and lightly flicked his nipples with his fingers before leaning down to run his tongue along the waist of his boxers just dipping underneath the band. Bill groaned.

"Is there something you'd like newbie?" Theo sat up running his finger up and down his fabric covered cock with the lightest touch.

Bill arched an eyebrow and leaned up looking at him. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were sparkling with mirth, he gently squeezed him and stroked up and down with just a bit more pressure. Bill closed his eyes and let his head fall back, OK he was killing him, there was a downside to them all being able to play one another like instruments. He looked up again, "I'd like you to stop talking and suck my cock."

Theo grinned.

Blaise looked over his hand in Draco's hair as he worked on him, "You know Bill, pretty much the only time he stops talking is when there's a cock in his mouth."

Theo looked back at him, "That's not entirely true, I also stop talking when I've got my face buried between Mae's legs."

Bill laughed. OK Theo might be a tease, but he was bloody amusing. Theo turned back to him and he had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes he wasn't sure he trusted. Theo tugged his pants and boxers off and dipped down giving him a long lick his tongue flicking over his head. God, he was doing it again, only making the teasing patterns with his tongue. Theo ran his tongue up and down him with little swirls lightly running his tongue under the base of the head every once in a while taking it into his mouth and swiping his tongue back and forth before dipping it into his slit. He took him into his mouth giving him long, incredibly slow sucks as he moved up and down. Bill groaned, seriously, he was going to kill Theo. He heard Asher laugh in his mind and a smile quirked onto his lips.

'He wants you to beg… he's just going to keep doing that until you do…and trust me, he can keep it up for a long time…' Asher's voice was amused.

Theo was making those damn swirls again and he pressed his hips up and put his hand in Theo's hair trying to encourage him to go faster. Nope, still painfully fucking slow. When his tongue started flicking over his head again he moaned, fuck, he decided he wasn't above begging. "I am fucking begging you, just get me off already…you need to go faster and harder."

He could feel Theo smile against him and then he took him in his mouth and gave him the most delicious suck at the perfect pressure sliding up and down him much faster. He gripped his hair and let his head fall back. Finally, fucking finally. God, they were all so good at this. With a few more hard sucks he came with a moan and felt Theo lightly sucking on him as he came down. He watched as he sat back and licked his lips smirking at him.

"On all fours gorgeous, I'm going to make you pass out then have a hot chocolate." Theo winked at him.

Bill laughed. He really liked Theo. He adjusted his position and marvelled a bit that the snow just felt smooth and soft, not the least bit cold. He groaned as Theo dipped forward and ran his tongue back and forth over him with a firm pressure. Dipping in he massaged him with his tongue his hands with a firm pressure on his backside. He was doing wonderful things with his tongue and he pressed back against him. Theo worked a finger into him and quirked it at the perfect angle flicking over him with the digit before pressing in and moving in slow circles. He moaned and closed his eyes. The massage was so good and it only got better as he added fingers. After a bit he felt the smooth head of Theo's cock pressing against him and he pressed back urging him to fuck him. Theo slipped inside and started moving against him a tight grip on his hips. It was long before he was crying out as the other boy slammed into him over and over again. He was rock hard again and couldn't stop moaning. He screamed as the other boy spilled into him biting him hard. The fire smashed into him and the pleasure was so intense he came fucking hard before he passed out.

Theo petted his back. "Mae, I like the newbie, good catch."

Mae grinned over at him as she rocked her hips against Blaise grinding into him. Mae turned away and let her head fall back as Blaise gripped her hips more firmly thrusting up with his hips to meet her downward motions. Theo went and sat beside them watching the pair. He loved to watch the two together. Mae leaned forward her hands against Blaise's chest. She looked into his eyes with everything she felt about him and dipped down to kiss him while they moved together. Their mouths massaged another and she pulled back keeping her eyes focused on Blaise's. Theo looked as Bill came and sat beside him with his eyes flicking over to Asher who was giving Draco a rather thorough fucking.

Bill was quite interested, he hadn't seen her with any of the others yet. Her and Blaise were sharing the most intense look. The one she'd been sharing with Theo in the club. Now he could see what they meant about all of them loving one another. There was something there that made him smile. Their eyes were dancing with happiness and they were giving one another beautiful smiles.

Theo patted him on the leg, "Like we said, we love each other very much or we wouldn't be spending forever together."

Bill nodded watching as Mae dipped down again giving Blaise a gentle kiss before they parted again with a moan as they came. Mae slumped against Blaise and he stroked his hands up and down her back before hugging her to him. He had his eyes closed with a content expression on his face and Mae was curled against him with a smile. They were right too, he wasn't the least bit jealous, they were beautiful together, happy. It made him happy.

"How about that hot chocolate newbie?" Theo looked at him with a smile and Bill smiled back at the affection in his eyes. He could see himself loving the others. There was just something there.

Theo nodded at him and gave him a gentle kiss before pulling back, "We can see ourselves loving you too or you wouldn't be with us. Asher knows what he's doing. He knows our hearts and minds better than we do. Understands things long before us."

Bill nodded. It was easy to forget how much experience Asher must have had studying human nature.

Theo got up and summoned a house elf who set up a low table and laid out hot chocolate and some cookies. Theo plopped beside the table and Bill joined him. The others worked their way over and sat. With a flick of Asher's hand there was a roaring fire a little ways away casting a warm light over them.

Theo looked at Mae, "So when do you plan on throwing me out of a plane?"

Mae grinned, "I was thinking I could toss you to your death after Bill's concert, you know just incase we learn you don't bounce well. You'll at least get to see the show."

Bill laughed and looked between the two. Those two were quite a compliment to one another. He loved to listen to them talk to one another.

Draco smiled, "You know Theo, I'll miss you. Who else could annoy me so well?"

Theo batted his eyelashes at him, "You say the sweetest things."

They grinned and leaned over the table and gave each other a slow kiss before pulling back.

Amused Bill grabbed a cookie and pondered his new life. It was all so fascinating. He was pretty sure he still hadn't fully grasped it. And he was starting to feel really odd. Like he was nervous, oddly tense. Considering the great sex it was weird to be feeling anything but relaxed.

Asher looked at him, "Looks like we're going on a hunt. That feeling, it means you need to kill."

Draco nodded, "It only gets worse if you ignore it."

Blaise sighed, "It looks like I'll have to break you in after you've finished gutting whomever was dumb enough to grope your mate. It's lucky I don't mind a little blood." He winked at Bill.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Bill was curious.

Theo grinned, "We go dancing at a club not ours. You dance with your lady love but try not to look like you're going to crawl into one another and someone will take the bait. I guarantee some fucktard is going to grab her away from you."

Draco nodded, "And you're going to be more fucking pissed off then you've ever been in your life. You're going to get some very creative ideas. Try and hold it in. She's going to lure them out, we knock them out and start apparating. Mae has a dungeon in the palace where we play."

Mae's eyes narrowed, "And I guarantee someone will do something brilliant like try and dance with you and start touching where they have no right to be touching." She clenched her fist.

Blaise nodded, "Summary, when you're both fucking furious you lure, and play with your prey."

Bill nodded taking in Mae's eyes which were flickering black. She looked furious at just the idea. He really did not want her pissed off at him, it looked like she was going to start removing limbs.

Asher nodded, "Just a heads up. Female vampires are even more possessive of their mates than the males are. Don't let someone really kiss you, she will rip their head off in public and we're going to spend a lot of time obliviating the audience."

The others nodded. Bill widened his eyes and nodded too.

"When she was newly turned she didn't really have any patience. Someone decided to get a little touchy with me and she dragged her out into an alley smashed her into a wall a few times, slit her throat and had a drink." Draco nodded at Bill.

Asher laughed, "I do recall that she was envisioning making a scarf out of some girl's spine for just planning to seduce you."

Bill looked at Mae and she was nodding.

"I haven't tried making fashion accessories yet." Mae considered the idea and the group grinned. An idea crossed her mind and Asher cracked up.

"Oh my love, you absolutely must do that, it will be hilarious." Asher was still chuckling.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Better than the popcorn?" Asher nodded.

Bill looked curious, "Popcorn?"

Theo nodded, "Blaise was torturing a man for getting all over me, had a very long metal cylinder with spikes he was about to get creative with…"

Bill raised an eyebrow and winced.

"She got some popcorn and a cola and plopped down next to them to watch the show. One of the men hanging pissed himself. I guess seeing her so entertained was quite frightening." Theo grinned at him.

Draco laughed, "Yup, she looked like she was about to watch her favourite movie."

Theo grinned, "I like when she offered them refreshments when they were strung up bleeding."

Asher grinned at Bill, "Seriously, watch her work first, she's fucking vicious and very entertaining."

Bill nodded taking in Mae who was tapping her nails against the table. The look, still hot. He was definitely messed up.


	54. Bill's First Hunt

They stood and dressed and apparated back to the London flat. Mae patted Bill on the bottom, "Dress to lure." He nodded and studied his wardrobe. He put on a studded choker slipped on a tailed black dress shirt with silver details. He rolled up the sleeves so you could see his tattoo. He slipped on black low rise skinny jeans knowing they revealed just a hint of his flat stomach. Putting on a pair of combat boots he considered his hair. He went to the bathroom and styled so his long black locks were sleek. He added some makeup making his eyes look dramatic. Going back to the closet he added a few more chains and leather cuff to his ensemble.

Mae knew exactly what she was going to wear for once. She had a new pair of ultra tight red leather pants she wanted to wear. She pair it with a black shirt that had a very deep v-neck cowl that dipped to her navel. A little magic kept it in place so she didn't flash anyone. She added some platinum chains and took out a pair of high black heels with a platform. Her hair she flicked it into an intricate up do with just a few tendrils freed.

She walked out of her section of the closet and her breath was taken away as she studied Bill's look. Fuck, he was unbelievably beautiful. The most genuinely beautiful boy she had seen in her life, and she had a fucking gorgeous lot. Her heart rate sped up.

Bill could hear her heart race increase and see how she was looking at him. The way his mate was staring at him made him instantly hard. His heart rate increased as he studied her. Their eyes met and he had her pressed back against the wall in a blink of an eye. Their kiss was passionate and she needed him so badly she could cry. They managed to get their pants far enough off that he could thrust into her. She clung to him crying out as he moved against her his lips at her throat, his tongue dragging over her, and his fangs brushing the mark he'd given her. The fire being stroked in him was so intense he could barely take it. He'd never felt need this strong in his life. He loved her so much it hurt. When she started to cum he bit her and poured what he was feeling into her, everything he was experiencing and she screamed as the sensation slammed her into giving her a powerful orgasm that wouldn't stop. She passed out with the feeling of him cumming into her.

He held her against the wall his face against her neck panting. He never, ever wanted to be without her. It was impossible to imagine. He slipped from her and laid her on the ground adjusting her way too tight pants into place. He adjusted his clothing and kneeled beside her stroking the side of her face with his hand.

The other boys were staring at the pair. Draco looked at Asher, "I'm not sure how I feel that she thinks he's more beautiful than us…"

Theo laughed, "Mate, she wouldn't be wrong. We're fucking gorgeous, he is beautiful…in the purest sense of the word… no offence to him, but I'd have thought he was a fucking stunning girl if I didn't know better."

Draco nodded, Theo had a point. He studied Bill closely, he had the most exquisite feminine features he'd ever seen on a male. More than he thought were possible for a boy. Everything about his face was perfection. OK, he had to concede that he was the most beautiful among them. Blaise and Asher were nodding at Theo's comment.

Mae moaned and blinked her eyes open and Bill was staring down at her a soft smile on his face. She felt a tear slip from her eye, there was just something in that look and in his beauty that sliced her to the core. He brushed it away and leaned forward to kiss her slowly.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I don't think any of us have made her cry either."

Asher chuckled, "Do not be upset. Truly beautiful and love together are powerful. She loves us completely but what she sees in him is overwhelming. True love at first sight is rare and incredibly strong. It happens once in a lifetime. They aren't used to what they're feeling yet. It is like a sudden switch is flipped and your tossed head first into the fire, there's no time to adjust. As much as she loves us, had we still had our souls, they would be soul mates. That's how he could communicate with her like that when they first met, how he could read what she needed, what she was asking without saying a word. They will be attached at the hip for quite awhile while they get used to one another. It will be impossible for them to be apart for long."

The boys nodded studying the pair as she sat up and they hugged one another. More like they were clinging to one another.

"I didn't know soul mates were real." Draco said studying the pair.

Asher nodded, "It is incredible luck that she found him, outstanding really. I have lived a long time, you do not see it often. While we are in love with her and she us, there will always be something more between them that is unexplainable. They will be able to communicate in a way we'll never quite understand. I am thrilled for her to have found him, I couldn't wish for anything better for her."

Draco nodded, he remembered them talking with their eyes, him nodding to her questions. It was quite beautiful, he decided he was happy for her too and smiled.

Bill rose helping her off the ground and they shared another passionate kiss before turning to them.

Mae tilted her head at Asher, "We're soul mates?"

Asher nodded.

She looked at Bill and he nodded at her, it made perfect sense.

Theo clapped his hands once, "Well lovebirds, let's go piss you two off royally. I am thinking you will both get very creative when someone starts pawing at your soul mate."

They grinned at him nodding. Asher, Blaise and Draco chuckled.

They apparated to a clubbing district and Asher went straight to the door passing another grand out so they didn't have to stand in line. They entered the club and found a table.

Asher looked at Bill and Mae, "You two go work your magic, stay in sight. If things get out of hand I'll step in before anything happens. Draco and I will stay here and drink." He looked at Mae, "We don't need you trying to collect multiple heads with it being Bill's first time out."

The group laughed and the pair nodded.

Bill and Mae moved to the dance floor keeping their eyes on one another. It was really fucking hard not to stick to one another when they were dancing. It was like swimming upstream against a current.

It wasn't long before Bill's eyes narrowed and someone came up behind Mae and pressed himself up against her back. He saw red. Fuck, he had never been so furious before. He didn't know it was possible to be this pissed off. He watched as the man rested a hand on her hip and he knew his eyes had gone black. He was going to feed that motherfucker to the rats, let them eat him alive. After he'd broken those fucking hands and fucking nailed him to the floor. He'd fucking impale his corpse and leave it for that lovely puma they'd met.

Asher nodded at Draco, "He's creative all right. I can teach you all something quite interesting tonight that he's touched upon."

The boys were curious. Draco was making a fist on the table trying to stop from walking over there and slitting the man's throat. He had the fucking gall to run his hand over her stomach.

Bill jumped a bit when a girl shoved her way in front of him and put her hands on his waist. He could see Mae's eyes go pitch black.

That little whore was going to wish she'd never been born. She was going to suspend that bitch from the ceiling with hooks and see how she liked being slowly lowered onto hot coals. She'd toss that bitches corpse on the tracks and watch a train run over it.

Asher smiled, "Our love has a rather interesting idea for tonight." He nodded at the boys.

Mae almost reached over and ripped the girl's heart out when she slipped a hand up Bill's chest and pressed herself against his front running the other hand up his shirt. She was going to feed that slut a coal and fucking choke her with it. After she carved her the fuck up.

Bill wasn't sure he could get any angrier but he managed just fine. He watched the hand that was slipping up her body and saw it brush against her breast. That motherfucker was going to beg him to die. He was going to stomp those fucking nails into the ground and watch him squirm.

Asher sent them both a quick message, 'Get them to leave with you now, or one of you is not going to make it out of the room without creating a show.'

The two gave him a sharp mental nod and managed to put a pretty good mask of friendliness now. They both whispered to their partners and the two nodded grinning at them.

The boys followed the quartet out and watched as they pushed them into an alley and knocked them out.

Bill kicked the man in the ribs once he was down and hissed at him. Mae had the girl pressed against the wall by her throat.

"Now now children, let's play… it'll be far more satisfying them snapping their necks in a dark alley." Asher nodded at the pair amused.

Draco put a hand on Bill for sidealong and the group was gone in a blink whipping through apparation points until they were in the dungeon. Bill's eyes flicked around the large room with stone floors and stone and wood walls. There was a huge tray of shining instruments on one side of the room. He watched as Mae waved her hand and both parties were strung up hanging from the ceiling a good distance apart.

Asher walked to the pair that were hissing. He put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "I know you want to work now, but trust me, watching Mae work will terrify the one who pissed you off. Absolutely terrify him. How about we order you some drinks and that pizza you wanted while we watch?"

Draco came up beside them glaring, "Nothing fucks with their minds more then casually eating and watching another work.

Bill glared at the man, "I could go for some fucking pepperoni pizza."

Asher nodded amused and summoned a house elf to bring up a spread of drinks and food.

Bill watched as Mae woke both of them with a flick of their hands driving the alcohol out of their systems. They started struggling the second they were awake, their eyes flicking around the room and taking in each other.

"What the fuck you bitch, let us the fuck down!" The man yelled at her.

"Yea you crazy slut let us down!" The girl was glaring at her.

Mae walked over to the table and picked up a wickedly sharp carving knife before walking back over to the girl and tapping it against her palm, "You know, it's really annoying to be called crazy all the time.

The girl struggled harder when she saw the knife. "Let me the fuck down."

Mae flicked a hand and the girl was left in her bra and panties. She shrieked and the man jerked back in shock. She went forward and ran the knife across the girl's stomach leaving a thin trail of blood.

"What the fuck? Holy fuck! What the fuck was that?" The man said his voice raised.

Mae looked at him, "Magic."

"You're fucking insane…" The man hissed at her.

Mae laughed and pointed the blade at him, "Perhaps you're right…we'll see won't we?"

The girl was crying from the cut on her stomach. Mae turned back to her. "You really need a higher tolerance for pain if you're already weeping over a little scratch." Mae ran her nail along it digging in. The girl screamed. Mae pulled the finger back, looked the man in the eyes and cleaned it off with her tongue.

"Fucking crazy!" He glared at her.

Mae giggled. "Oh, I can't wait for you to find out how wrong you are." She turned back to the girl and froze her with a spell only letting her head move. She ran her knife down her making neat lines down her body as she screamed. She created a patch work design circling her and the girl shrieked and shrieked. She took her time, covered every inch of her.

She was sobbing when Mae stepped back and the man looked horrified. Mae turned to him and ran a tongue along the flat side of the blade licking off the blood. "You shouldn't look so scared, we haven't even gotten to you yet."

He managed to yell at her, "You fucking crazy whore let us the fuck go."

Mae tapped her knife against her hand again, "You know, she's sobbing over flesh wounds, really nothing in the grand scheme of torture." She met his eyes, "Wait until I start removing organs."

The girl screamed. The main jerked back as her eyes shone black and glittered. "Holy fuck! What the fuck are you?"

Mae laughed, she turned to Bill who emerged from the shadows. "My love, why don't you tell him what we are? He seems so curious."

Bill eyes were pitch black too. "We're vampires asshole… vampires." He bared his fangs at him with a hiss.

"Holy fuck you're both fucking crazy."

The girl saw him and shrieked, "Fuck, you're the guy from the club, what the fuck?"

Mae narrowed her eyes at her, "Yes, what the fuck indeed." Mae walked to the table and took out a long thin spike. She twirled it in her hand watching the girl watching it. She moved to the girl who started begging and stabbed it through her missing anything important. She screamed and screamed. The man went white as a sheet. Mae removed the spike and stabbed her over and over as she screamed her voice raw.

Mae stepped back and licked the spike. "God, you taste good for such a nasty little bitch."

The man had decided it was probably a good time to beg, they were clearly completely fucking unstable. "Just let me go, I swear to fucking god I won't tell anyone…I fucking swear…"

Mae laughed delighted. "Do you both want to know what got you down here, and why your not leaving this place alive?"

The girl looked over tears streaming down her face exhausted from screaming. Mae met her eyes and put an arm around Bill's waist, he dipped down and licked his mark. "You had the gall to start pawing my mate in front of me. I saw your hand slip up his shirt. Such a fucking whore…"

The girl moaned, "I am fucking sorry, I swear I didn't know he was taken…I fucking swear…please just let me go…. let me go…"

Mae grinned at her, "I love how cute you are, thinking I give a shit about your reasons for touching what's mine."

Mae waved her hand and she was hovering in the air flat on her back at waist level.

The man screamed and the girl was panicking.

She turned to the man, "Like I said, magic." She waved her hand and a series of lines lowered from the ceiling with sharp heavy gauge hooks on the ends. Both the man and woman screamed again. Mae started walking around digging the hooks into the girls flesh as she screamed, just the right depth to support her weight. Mae released her from the spell and she passed out. Mae laughed and revived her with a wave of her hand. The girl went back to screaming.

The man looked like he was going to faint. Mae went to the table and got the gutting knife. She went to the man and held it up. "Are you interested in biology? It's quite fascinating really."

"God, please, I swear I'll do anything, just let me go… please…"

"Oh, this isn't for you… right now…" She swirled the knife in her hand. "I am going to give you a biology lesson." He screamed as she walked back over to the girl and waved her hand. She used magic to support her middle and the stomach hooks ripped free moving up to the ceiling.

Mae tapped the girl on the stomach with the knife. "You're about to be very helpful, he's going to learn a lot." The girl screeched.

Bill went beside Asher, "She's fucking brilliant really…"

Asher nodded, "Completely. Oh and the pizza's here if you want a slice."

He nodded with a smile, "Sounds delicious." He got a slice and walked over to the man studying him while he chewed.

"You're fucking crazy, god, crazy…please let me the fuck go…" The man thrashed.

Mae turned, "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce you to the rest of our audience, how rude of me."

Draco, Theo and Blaise stepped into the light nibbling on pizza. The man's eyes went wide and he struggled. She left the girl and motioned to each of them with the blade. "That's Draco, he's my mate as well…" Draco walked over and gave the man a punch in the stomach cracking his ribs before backing away. "Theo and Blaise, two loves of my life," They both raised their slice to them in a mock greeting. "And Asher, my lovely Asher, also my mate." Asher went and studied the man. He raised his hand and the man started to thrash and scream bloody murder.

Bill raised an eyebrow. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed, "Crucio curse, makes the person feel like they're being burned alive, fucking painful…doesn't leave a mark though, great before you get personal… only thing, do it too long and it drives the person insane, totally takes the fun out of fucking their mind up the slow way…"

Bill nodded fascinated. Magic was pretty fucking handy.

Asher released the man and went to grab another slice of pizza.

"Oh, how totally rude of me..." Mae pointed at herself, "I'm Mae," She pointed at Bill, "Bill… we'll be your torturers tonight."

Theo snickered and the rest looked amused.

Mae's eyes glittered again, "Where was I, yes…a biology lesson…" Mae went back over to the girl and made a long slit down her stomach and she screamed and screamed. The man looked at her wide eyed as she pulled the skin open revealing the organs underneath. She studied the organs. Reaching in she dug down and ripped out the pancreas. The man passed out when she raised it to him. She laughed and waved her hand and he was forced to watch her approach him. Another wave and he was standing with his hands stretched out palms up. "Now, this is a very interesting organ, has two jobs, helps to produce a whack of important hormones for the body and helps with digestion." She dropped it in his hands, "Pancreas." He screamed and screamed and she giggled.

The others tossed looks between one another smirking. Theo started to laugh.

She went back to the girl and studied her insides. She dug in again and plucked out two bean shaped organs. The man was sobbing now and begging. She brushed the pancreas off his hands and it fell to the floor with a splat. "These filter waste from the body." She dropped them in his hands, "Kidneys." He wailed and cried.

Mae went back to the girl, "Hmm…what else is interesting…" She started to pull out the intestines and began unfurling them along the floor. "You know, these are really interesting, so long…" She made a slit with her knife and dragged it along the floor before she wrapped it around the man's wrists. "Intestines, carry our food around. Very important."

He couldn't stop screaming and she laughed and laughed.

Theo was doubled over laughing and Blaise was clutching his sides. Draco was grinning and Asher looked proud. Bill was fucking hard. God, watching her was something else. So evil.

The man met her eyes and begged, "Please…god…please…let me go…please…I am begging you…for the love of god please…"

Mae smiled at him her eyes playful. "You wanted to spend the night with me. Are you changing your mind now? That's not very flattering."

The boys laughed shaking their heads.

Draco grinned, "Fucking classic, seriously…"

"You know, I want a slice of pizza too." Mae went over and picked it up and looked at the girl curious.

Asher burst out laughing and the others looked at him.

"You know I wonder…" She dipped her hand into the girl and scooped up some blood she turned to the man it dripping from her hand. She sprinkled it onto the pizza. "I bet anything this is going to be delicious."

"Fuck…god fuck… you're crazy, fucking crazy…" The man was sobbing.

She took a bite and sighed, "Oh, that is good…" She looked at the boys, "Way better than tabasco sauce…"

They looked interested and approached the girl with their slices and repeated her action. They each took a bite.

Theo groaned, "You're right, fucking delicious. We need to have this again." The others nodded in agreement.

The girl was screaming for them to kill her, begging to die. The man was retching.

Mae went and tapped the girl on the nose leaving a blood print. "Oh, I'll kill you, but I am not quite done with you yet, you really, really pissed me off." She took a bite of her pizza and backed away. "You know, magic is wonderful…you can do so many things to the human body and not kill them…it's truly fascinating."

The boys stepped back and she waved her hand a long line of glowing coals appeared. The man screamed and the girl could feel the heat. She started to scream again. With her hand Mae lowered her onto the coals. She started to burn. She looked at the boys, "It's a bit chilly down here, figured we could do with something warm."

Theo snorted and licked the blood of a finger. The others looked at each other amused.

Mae nodded at the girl observing her screams as she roasted. She looked at the boys, "You know, the smell, it kind of makes me want a hotdog, is that weird?"

Blaise cracked up and leaned his head on Theo's shoulder shaking.

"I think I'm getting bored of her screams…" Mae walked near her and kneeled. She stroked the girl's hair. "You know, I was so very, very angry when you touched him…seriously fucking angry…" She plucked a coal of the ground the heat not bothering her. She held it up to the girl and she shrieked. She forced her jaw open and shoved it down her throat. She waited a few moments satisfied. Then she bent forward to drain her. Mae got up licking her lips, "You know, when blood is heated like that it's not bad, like hot chocolate."

The man was hysterical.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I'll have to try that sometime, good for a cold winter's night."

Bill came and nuzzled her neck. She turned to him and they kissed her gripping his forearms leaving bloody handprints. Their tongues danced together his stroking hers with a firm pressure. He pressed himself against her so she could feel how hard he was.

The boys were watching them amused.

She pulled back breathing hard, "Your turn love…then we'll have some amazing sex and sleep." Bill nodded with a smile and dropped a kiss her on the tip of her nose. He turned to the man and his eyes narrowed. Oh, that rage was still there.

"How would you like him Bill? Let me know and I'll position him."

"Flat on his back spread eagle, leave the boxers ditch the rest." He started to walk over to the table, apparently they were very well stocked, they had what he wanted.

Mae flicked her hand and the man was pinned to the floor crying. The organs she tossed aside. She kneeled beside him and patted his shoulder. "It looks like it's your turn. I couldn't have all the fun. You know my mate, he's really fucking angry, creative too, so I hear... Hmm…there are so many ways to die…"

Bill came over carrying a box of long nails and a hammer. The man turned his head to him and started to beg again. "Please god…I swear I didn't know she was with you, I fucking swear…"

Darkness glittered in Bill's eyes. "You're lying you know…I was clearly dancing with her when you grabbed her…"

"I swear I didn't know…I fucking didn't know…"

Bill bared his fangs at him and hissed, "I don't believe you."

He studied the man's hand, lifted it up and let it fall back to the ground. The man was looking at him terrified. With a quick smash of the hammer he shattered the man's hand and he screamed. He went to the other and repeated the action. The man screeched again. He started sobbing.

Bill dug a nail into his side drawing blood, "You know, I have a lot of fucking nails."

"Please don't do this…fuck…don't do this…"

"Of course I'm going to do this. Did you think we brought you down here for the fucking pizza?"

The others snickered.

Bill started with his left arm. He positioned the nail over the wrist and smashed it through right to the concrete. The man howled. He repeated the action over and over again covering his arms and legs with nails he went to move to the stomach and Asher shook his head a glint in his eyes. "You had a rather interesting idea about feeding him to the rats alive, if I recall correctly yes?"

Bill nodded his eyes dark. The man was sobbing and begging.

Asher waved his hand and was holding a rat by its tail. It struggled and squeaked. In his other hand he held a glass bowl. "You know, there's something interesting about rats…they can't stand the heat… have to flee when it gets too warm…"

The others were looking at him interested. He kneeled and handed the two to Bill. "Put the rat on his stomach and trap it with the bowl."

Bill raised an eyebrow and followed the directions. Asher held out a lighter, "Heat the bowl."

The others sat on the floor surrounding them quite interested in watching. Bill leaned forward and heated the bowl. The rat started screeching, fighting against the glass, then in burrowed. Right into the man's stomach. He screamed and screamed.

"It'll crawl through his intestines shredding them with it's claws. It will rip at his organs with its teeth. It will take it ages to figure out how to get escape. Ages." Asher nodded at his children.

They looked at him in awe. Bill got a wicked smile on his face and he turned to the man who was sobbing and screaming. They looked at the stomach and could see the occasional movement like something was bumping up from inside.

Asher smiled, "Would you all like a drink? We can sit and watch. It is quite entertaining."

The group nodded and went and got bottles of booze they went and sat back down around the man studying him as he screamed and screamed. He passed out several times and they kept reviving him.

Bill was grinning taking swigs of the vodka, "You know, this is fucking entertaining… I've gone from being enraged to angry but thoroughly amused."

The others laughed nodding. Blaise stretched, "We get immense pleasure from the suffering, best entertainment ever."

Mae clapped her hands, "Oh my god, I had so much fun. I was of course, fucking pissed off, but I had fun."

Theo grinned at her, "Good call on the pizza, seriously…so tasty."

Asher nodded, "That was quite genius. Our lovely rat cage here had a small heart attack, a little magic and voila, right as rain."

Grinning Draco tapped the rat's nose that was pressing up against the skin. "I rather like your idea Asher. Fucking impressive."

"Like I said, when you've been around as long as I have you experiment a lot." Asher looked at the man's face and he was still sobbing hysterically, occasionally shrieking. "Torture is quite the hobby, never gets boring, no matter how long you've been doing it."

They watched the man for a good hour before they got bored. Bill pressed against his neck and drained him. The rat was still trying to figure out how to escape. "This motherfucker and I have a date with a puma."

The group apparated into a nearby woods where Bill impaled the corpse on a pike. He summoned a puma and it started ripping at the corpse with snarls.

"You know I feel a lot better now…" Bill nodded his head kicking some entrails away that had gotten on his boot.

Mae nodded, "This bitch has to catch a train."

They apparated again and stood on a train bridge. When a train approached she dropped her on the tracks. It shredded the corpse when it ran over it. Mae smiled at the boys, "Much better…" She went and wrapped her arms around Bill, "So my love, about that sex…" He grinned at her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I vote on shower sex. I am feeling rather sticky." Bill was covered in blood. Somehow he'd even managed to get it smeared across his cheek.

Mae looked at her arms which were covered with blood. "I have to agree with you on that one." The others nodded.


	55. Blaise Tries Him Out

They hopped from apparation points until they were back in the London flat. They ditched their clothes in a pile near the bathroom and went into the shower to get cleaned up. Water was so much better than cleansing spells. Mae sighed as she slid the washcloth over Bill's body watching as the pink swirled down the drain. He was too beautiful for words.

Mae scrubbed him clean and he returned the favour. She loved when he kneeled down so she could wash his long locks feeling the silky texture slip between her fingers. When he stood back up he pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard his tongue pressing against her own holding it down as he swept over it. They swirled them together and he stroked a breast with his hand, rolling the nipple and flicking at it. He slipped his hand down and started to rub her as he kissed her and she moaned against his mouth. He nudged a leg between hers and she ground down against his thigh as he nipped along her throat. Running her hands along his back she lightly scratched him making him moan against him. Leaning forward she lightly sunk her fangs in just above his collarbone and he jerked a the sensation with a hiss. God, he was so fucking hard. Turning her against the wall he slipped into her from behind thrusting against her. Pushing herself off the wall in time to his motions she pressed back against him meeting his thrusts. Dipping forward he ran his fangs along her shoulder leaning a line of red which he traced with his tongue. She was delicious. He thrust into harder slipping his hand around her to rub her. She was moaning and pushing back against him with urgency. When she started to cum he clamped onto her shoulder biting her hard and she screamed as the fire raced over her, scorching everything in its path. He was cumming into her and refused to release her wanting to push her over again, she came hard again and he swept her with a wave of flames pulling her under. She slumped into his arms and he withdrew his fangs lightly licking at the bite.

Lifting her he carried her out of the shower. He leaned against a wall with her in his arms waiting for her to wake. He studied her face as he held her watching a few streaks of water glide down along her cheeks making her skin shimmer. Never had he something so beautiful. Studying her he took in how her long lashes rested against her skin, the perfect profile which made him shiver. Slowly she came to and gazed up at him the softest smile on her face. It made his heart clench, the way she was looking at him. Never would he tire of looking at her. Carefully he lowered her to her feet and grabbed a towel to dry her with. He rubbed it over her making sure she was dry. Reaching for a towel she returned the favour. With a flick of her hand both of their hair was dry and sleek.

"You know, that is really handy." He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know right, I hate the thought of having to use a hair dryer, takes forever." She winked at him.

Blaise came up behind them and gave Bill a friendly slap on the back. "OK gorgeous, I'm the only one who hasn't had you yet. I think we need to rectify that."

Bill grinned at him taking in his warm eyes and amused smile. "I think that would be agreeable." He looked past Blaise into the shower and Theo was fucking Draco while Asher worked on licking his cock. He admired how the water flowed over them. They really were gorgeous. He felt a little shiver and took Blaise's offered hand.

Mae grinned at the pair, "This I want to watch."

They both nodded a gave her a wink. Blaise led him to the bed and pushed him a bit so he was bending over it. Blaise dropped down behind him and parted him before dragging his tongue up and down before swirling his tongue around his entrance. Flicking at him he squeezed his backside.

Mae sat on the floor beside Blaise and watched his tongue dip inside Bill and come back out. He fucked him with his tongue and Bill moaned against the bed digging his hands into the blankets.

Blaise alternated between flicks, long sweeps and dips into him until Bill was pushing back against him. Slipping a finger into him he massaged the spot that made Bill shiver under him.

Mae watched as Blaise worked another finger into him and started thrusting bumping into the spot that made Bill moan. He alternated between thrusts and a deep massage. Mae leaned forward and ran her tongue along Bill's side causing him to shudder. Lightly nipping at his side she ran her nails up and down his back in a teasing rhythm. Blaise added a third finger and used a firmer pressure to stroke him making Bill groan.

God, he really needed Blaise to just fuck him, the way he was massaging him was driving him up the wall. He moaned in relief when he felt him withdraw his fingers and stand. Gripping his hips Blaise nudged into him creating a delicious pressure that made him squirm. The smooth head of his cock entering him almost made him cum. He could feel everything as he slipped into him slowly. The slow thrusts made him moan and Blaise gripped his hips tightly digging into him. It was torture how slowly he was moving, he could feel every inch enter him and leave again. "I really need you to fuck me hard…" Bill moaned pressing back against him.

Blaise smirked, "Is that so?" He turned to Mae, "What do you think, should I give him what he wants?"

Mae stroked her hand up and down Bill's back lightly dragging her nails down him. "Hmm… well he was very nice to me earlier…"

Bill moaned and tried to press back against Blaise meeting his movements.

"I say fuck him hard, and make him pass out…that would be a good way to top off the evening." Mae ran her nails a bit more firmly down his back leaving small welts and he jerked under her hand and groaned.

Blaise winked at her and increased his speed until he was pounding into Bill with a bruising grip on his hips.

Mae studied Bill, "You know Bill, Blaise rather likes leaving little reminders of his activities on those he fucks. I guarantee you'll be feeling this for days."

God, Bill fucking believed her. Blaise's grip was hard, he wasn't complaining though. He was hitting the right spot over and over again. Moaning louder he clung to the bed as he was pounded into. It was a quite a thorough fucking.

Blaise was getting close and when he started to cum he clamped down on Bill's back causing him to scream.

Bill couldn't take it, the pleasure was so intense he felt his body shudder before he started to cum. The flames were back dragging over him. Waves of heat were pouring over him and he could barely hold on. With another flash of fire Blaise pushed him into darkness.

Blaise withdrew and winked a Mae, "I quite like him. Such a pretty fuck, really." Lifting him up from where he was slumped over the bed Blaise laid him in the centre of the bed and studied his features. He looked at Mae, "I doubt you could have found a more beautiful boy."

Mae sighed and nodded. "I know, it's incredible really. I'll never get tired of looking at him."

Blaise nodded studying him. He really was stunning. Grinning he looked back at Mae, "I really need to compliment you on your taste in men. I have no complaints if you want to collect more like him."

Mae laughed. "I think I'm good now. What's better than finding a soul mate of all things?"

Blaise chuckled and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Pulling back he nodded, "Six is a rather perfect group, it's nice to have an even number of us."

Mae smiled at him nodding. She cast a quick cleansing spell on the bed and Bill. She crawled into bed beside him maneuvering him so he was tucked under the covers. Curling against him she stroked up and down his chest waiting for him to wake back up.

Bill groaned when he came too, flickers of those flames were dancing against him. Mae was stroking his chest and he turned his head towards her meeting her eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Fuck, life was good. Rolling he positioned himself so they were facing one another pressed closely together. Raising her hand she stroked through his hair.

"I love you…" He whispered studying her eyes. They were incredibly gentle and warm.

Leaning forward she kissed as forehead, the tip of his nose, then his lips. "I love you too…"

It wasn't long before they fell asleep their breathing and heartbeats perfectly in sync.

Draco studied them an eyebrow arched.

Asher chuckled, "They'll always be perfectly in sync with one another. They were quite literally made for one another."

"It's still fascinating…" Draco smiled at the pair.

"Isn't it though?" Asher gave the pair a soft gaze.

Theo and Blaise stood beside them and pondered the pair with a smile. The group crawled into bed. Asher tucked around Bill and Draco behind Mae. Theo curled up with Blaise. They slept well.


	56. Ginny Meets the New Consort

Bill flicked his eyes open and smiled. The feel of Asher behind him was something else. It was quite amazing to have such a powerful creature wrapped around you keeping you safe. Mae was still curled against him and he stroked her hair. Draco was stuck to her back with his arm draped over her stomach. This was definitely an arrangement he could never have imagined. He felt unbelievably lucky. It would probably take him a long time to fully grasp what had happened. He wondered how many lifetimes they would have together.

Mae blinked her eyes opened and met Bill's eyes. They just studied one another with soft smiles on their lips. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

Mae pulled back, she whispered, "What do you think the odds our of us being able to wiggle out of here without waking Asher or Drake?"

Bill chuckled.

Asher gave Bill a gentle squeeze and dropped a kiss on his shoulder. "Very poor odds." His voice was amused.

Mae met Asher's eyes over Bill's shoulder and winked at him. "It was worth a try."

Asher slipped out of bed and Bill followed him. Mae managed to free herself from Draco's grasp without waking him and grinned when she made it to the floor.

Mae hugged Asher from behind and dropped a kiss onto his shoulder. "I vote we go find ourselves something delicious for breakfast."

After breakfast the group spent the morning and early afternoon lounging in the pool and training in the gym. Mae kept her eye on the clock occasionally rubbing her hands together and smirking.

By the time it came for her friends to arrive Mae was bouncing with excitement waiting for the floo to activate. Bill was at their bar with the other boys and they were drinking one another under the table. She couldn't wait to see Ginny's reaction, it was going to be fucking priceless.

Soon she heard the whoosh and the group started coming through. She hugged Ginny and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Ryan.

"I can give you a little tour of our new home then take you all to our bar, then let the hedonism begin."

Ginny laughed, "I could go for getting completely wasted."

They followed her through the new digs and they whistled, "This is pretty fucking sweet." Ron said nodding.

Harry grinned, "I completely agree, when can we move in?"

She laughed and winked at him, "I think our bed is full enough, but your always welcome to stay over. We have a ton of guest rooms."

He grinned at her and nodded.

Ginny looked at her, "So anything new happen over the holidays."

Mae clapped her hands a wicked smile on her face, "I took another consort."

The girls jaws dropped, Ginny groaned, "You're a total lush in every sense of the world you know that right?"

"I can't wait for you all to meet him." Mae looked positively devious.

"Is he as pretty as the others?" Lavender asked.

"I'd wager the prettiest, but don't tell them that." She winked at them. God, she was fucking dying of anticipation. "Let's head over to the bar and you can see yourself."

The group nodded and made their way to the bar. The boys were facing away so they couldn't really see the new addition. Mae went up to him and slipped her arm around his waist and he got up and turned.

Ginny shrieked and turned beet red, she pointed at Mae, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. What the fuck did you do in a previous life! Save the fucking planet!"

The group burst out laughing. Bill grinned at her, "It's nice to meet you Ginny."

He leaned in and gave her a hug and she just about lost it. He pulled back and she pointed at Mae again, "You are fucking evil… motherfucking evil!"

This really got the boys laughing, if they only knew.

Lavender actually fainted Ron catching her.

Ginny was pacing back and forth ranting about the fucking uneven distribution of luck in the fucking universe and Harry, Ron, Ryan, and Hermione were baffled.

Mae grinned at them, "He's a famous singer. Ginny's quite the fan."

They nodded as Ginny paced by again muttering.

Bill couldn't help it he was grinning like mad, that was the funniest thing he'd seen. Now he could see why they wanted to see her reaction so badly.

"She-weasel…you're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing."

"Go fuck yourself ferret."

The group started laughing again.

"I literally cannot fucking wrap my head around this." She pointed at Mae again, "Love potions, that has to be fucking it!"

This got them howling. Draco put his head against the bar and was laughing so hard tears were leaking out. Bill burst out laughing, after learning about magic that was fucking hilarious.

Theo was doubled over laughing, "I can't fucking take it… Oh my god…"

She paced back and forth again, she turned and pointed at Bill, "And you, autograph and photo."

God, she was hilarious. Bill was grinning.

She paced by him again still muttering. She went back and forth occasionally pointing an accusing finger at Mae and swearing.

She finally stopped and went up to the bar, "Theo make me something fucking strong."

Theo nodded with that shit-eating grin on his face.

Draco was still laughing his head against the bar. Blaise was dying. His sides hurt from laughing so hard. Mae was grinning like mad and she met Bill's eyes, her's were sparkling with mirth. Asher hadn't been this amused in years and he was still shaking from his laughter.

Mae put her head against Bill's chest and he hugged her to him when she started laughing again. He stroked her back grinning. God, this was by far the best fan reaction ever.

"Keep them coming Theo…"

He looked and she was doing one shot after another still beet red. He started laughing again too. He watched her do 10 in quick succession.

She started pacing again, she pointed at Mae, "Someone needs to teach you about not taking all the toys out of the fucking box…"

The group burst out laughing again. Bill leaned against the bar and he felt tears too, he couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually Ginny stopped pacing again and went back to drinking. "Theo, get me some fucking coke…"

Theo walked off laughing to get it for her. It took quite awhile for everyone to calm down. Bill was still grinning. Oh, this was fucking rich, he loved it.

Ginny had her head down on the bar and Mae was patting her back. Ginny looked at her, "How the fuck did that even happen?"

"It was Draco's Christmas gift."

Her eyes went wide and she looked at Draco and he was smirking at her his eyes dancing with laughter. "How in the fuck did you pull that off you slimy git?"

Bill was grinning trying not to laugh again. It was really fucking hard.

"When your fabulously wealthy and powerful you'll understand." Draco winked at her.

"You know, I fucking hate you." She glowered at him.

"Ah my lovely she-weasel, you've broken my heart." Draco pouted and Bill started laughing again.

Lavender approached her eyes wide, "Oh my god.." She hopped up and down. "I cannot believe this…" She hopped again.

Bill gave her an amused look. Mae introduced them, "Bill this is Lavender."

"It's nice to meet you Lavender." He leaned forward and gave her a hug and she hopped again.

She looked at Mae her eyes wide, "You're my fucking idol, seriously…"

Bill grinned again.

Lavender looked back at him, "I 100% need to get a picture with you, the girls at school are going to die of jealousy…"

He nodded, "Not a problem. You can tell them all about how we hung out together." He winked at her.

Mae was hiding against his chest and he could feel her smiling against him.

Lavender nodded enthusiastically.

Draco drawled, "If you stop hating me for a moment she-weasel I also have a stack of front row seats and backstage passes kicking around…"

Ginny looked at him, "I may hate you slightly less, keep talking…"

Bill grinned again.

"Perhaps you'd like to accompany Mae? I am sure she'd like some female company to hop up and down with."

Ginny nodded, "I think I have slipped back into being able to tolerate you. Just barely."

Bill smiled. This group was too amusing.

Draco smirked, "And the love blossoms again, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me…"

Ginny smirked back at him, "Ferret."

Mae was giggling against Bill and looked up at him, "Seriously those two are always this entertaining…"

He smiled at her his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I rather like the friends you keep."

Dipping down he kissed her slowly taking time to explore her mouth, stroke her. Mae clung to him and slipped her hands up under his shirt to slide down his back.

Lavender's jaw dropped. God, she was fucking lucky. It was unbelievable.

They parted and Mae smiled up at him, "I have to introduce you to the rest, the one's that didn't freak out…"

He laughed and nodded.

"Bill this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ryan."

Shaking their hands he smiled, "A pleasure to meet you all."

Harry grinned, "So a Christmas gift eh? Malfoy is surprisingly creative for being such a complete prick."

"Potter you ponce, I can fucking hear you you know."

Harry grinned looking around Bill, "I know."

Bill laughed. Apparently Ginny wasn't the only one who was amusing.

Mae smiled, "Draco and Harry have a rather hate-hate relationship. They're surprisingly civil though when they're both smashed."

Hermione nodded, "After enough booze and drugs, they hug and make plans to hang out with one another."

Draco groaned, "Granger, see if we ever invite you on the jet again. What happens in the air stays in the air."

Bill grinned.

Theo clapped his hands, "Well now that we're taking a break from insulting one another, who wants more booze…illicit substances?"

Ron grinned at Theo, "Still keeping your dealer's kids in school?"

"Yes, I consider it my charitable work for the year. I am quite the philanthropist." Theo downed another shot.

Ginny snorted. "If you're a philanthropist than I'm a fucking unicorn."

Bill watched the interplay between the two amused.

"Weaselette… you know not of my good deeds for humanity." He raised his glass to her.

"I am not sure keeping Rolex in business counts as a good deed." Ginny arched an eyebrow at him.

"That is between me and god." Theo laughed and took another drink.

Mae and Bill shared an amused look.

The group lined up at the bar and proceeded to try and drink one another under the table. They did an absolute ton of coke. Ginny and Lavender eyed Mae as Bill pinned her to the bar and kissed her neck. What they couldn't see was him teasing her with his fangs just over his mark.

Ginny shook her head again, "Really, it blows my mind how the universe works…"

Lavender nodded, "I think I need to start doing more charity work."

Hermione poked Ginny, "At least you get to go to the concert and backstage, that's cool right?"

"Perhaps it is a satisfactory compromise. His brother is rather hot." Ginny pondered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought we discussed the downsides of polyandry."

Theo laughed, "And what would those be Potter?"

He started to tick off his fingers, "The feeding costs must be huge, watering a group like you would put us in the poor house, I have enough problems with hogged covers, I rather like not fighting over the telly…"

Theo and Blaise snickered, Asher shook his head with a smile, Bill turned and looked at him with a smirk.

Draco gave Harry a suggestive look, "I assure you Potter the benefits far out weigh the downsides," He turned and gave Asher a thorough kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione grinned. Ron and Ryan smirked.

Lavender broke out into a huge smile, "So what exactly does the whole backstage experience entail?"

Bill smiled. "You lot can come in with me a few hours early if you like, the other pass holders show up about an hour prior. Basically you get to check things out behind the scenes, meet the group, get photos with everyone, autographs of course, watch the soundcheck, and you get a little grab bag of goodies."

Sighing Lavender nodded.

Ginny looked at Mae and Draco, "Despite you two being horribly spoiled by the universe you do have your upsides."

Draco smirked at her.

Harry nodded at Mae, "So when are we going to see this fabulous new club of yours?"

Mae smiled, "I was thinking next weekend, since we'll be back in school and all."

"I approve." Ginny raised her glass to her.

The evening went quickly with the group chatting and getting thoroughly smashed. Lavender and Ginny were thrilled to chat with Bill, even if it was with Mae sitting in his lap. The group left around two in the morning and the others crawled into bed. Bill and Mae wrapped around each other comfortably tucked between Asher and Draco. Blaise and Theo were curled up together on one side of them.


	57. Diagon Alley

Mae woke first and laid her eyes flicking over Bill's features. She sighed. Never had she seen someone so beautiful. He opened his eyes and studied her thinking the exact same thing. They smiled at each other and pressed more tightly together for a kiss. She ran her hair through his long hair fingering the strands enjoying the texture. He was massaging her tongue with his own and lightly sucking on it before each swirl. Mae felt incredibly wet from his kissing, just touching him was the most amazing sensation. Draco and Asher had rolled away at some point during the night. Draco was wrapped around a pillow and Asher was sprawled out over Blaise. Mae slipped her hand down and found Bill already hard she gave him a few strokes and he deepened the kiss. He tugged her onto him so she could ride him. Moving her hips at a leisurely pace they enjoyed the feeling of just being together. She kept her eyes focused on his face studying him, meeting his eyes, taking him in. She would never get tired of looking at him. It was impossible. She leaned down and kissed him as she moved against him before pulling back and pushing onto him more forcefully and faster, dragging her clit over him with every downward thrust. She kept her hands in his as he held her up so she could move with ease. Keeping up the motion with her hips he met her eyes again they came together with an intense look. She laid down against him her breathing uneven. He hugged her to himself and closed his eyes incredibly content.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" She whispered into his ear trying not to wake the others who were still sound asleep. He nodded against her and they managed to make their way out of the bed without waking anyone. Mae went to her closet and pulled on a pair of boyshorts and a tank top. Bill just slipped on some boxers and they went out and wandered into the kitchen.

"What did you want to eat?" Mae sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and pondered, "I could go for some blueberry pancakes."

Mae snapped her fingers and the house elf appeared. "Blueberry pancakes, and a spread sausages, bacon, and fruit. Some cereal and drinks as well."

The house disappeared with a pop and a short while there was a spread of food on the table.

"That is really fantastically handy." Bill said impressed.

Mae nodded, "It's honestly why I don't bother to learn to cook. Our house elves are always a snap away and their amazing chefs."

Piling up her plate with meat she grinned at Bill, "I wasn't a huge meat eater before the change but now I seriously crave it. So delicious."

Bill nodded poking a sausage and taking a bite. "I was a vegetarian before the change, now meat is amazing. Eating it doesn't bother me in the least."

Mae smiled, "I think it's the whole predator thing." Picking up a piece of bacon she nibbled on it happily.

"Makes sense to me…I wouldn't even wear leather before the change, now I am all for it." Bill took another sausage and sighed with contentment.

Mae giggled, "I suppose since you're eating people now keeping wildlife safe has lost its appeal."

Bill grinned, "I had the exact same thought. It's hard to justify not eating steak when I'm leaving corpses around. I'm going to hell anyway, might as well indulge."

Nodding at him Mae gave him an amused smile. "So what would you like to do today?"

Looking thoughtful Bill tapped his fingers on the table. "I'd like to take you on a proper date. I was thinking a dinner out and some ice skating would be fun. We can get some cute photos too."

Mae grinned and gave him a kiss. "I'd like that a lot. Especially the photos, I have lots with the others, but I'd like to start our own collection."

Bill smiled and gave her a peck on the check. "We'll have lots too."

The others started wandering out and Theo sat with a plop a bit bleary eyed. "Thank god for bacon." He grabbed a stack and piled it on his plate.

Blaise plucked up a stack of sausages and dropped them onto his plate. "I am feeling quite carnivorous this morning."

"I hear you." Draco grabbed a pile for himself and a stack of pancakes which he smothered in syrup.

Asher looked amused and helped himself to a bowl of cereal. Asher smiled at Mae and Bill, "So ice skating eh? That should be really fun with your newfound balance."

Mae nodded, "I am going to see if I can do some of the twirling I've seen on TV… has to be more fun than just going around in a circle."

Bill grinned, "We should try some of that pair skating."

Mae nodded, "I think we could make a very impressive couple. Maybe do some of those nifty throws." She smiled and stabbed another sausage.

Asher chuckled, "You two will be perfect. Watching on TV will give you the foundation you need. It's much like watching me. You naturally pick it up once you see the motions."

Mae grinned at Bill, "This is going to be so much fun."

Mae and Bill watched TV with the rest before heading out for their little adventure. They decided to forgo the limo and took a taxi to a park with a skating rink. They slid out of the car and held hands as they walked through the snow. They stood by the rink watching the skaters. Mae turned to Bill, "You know, it really is amazing to have found you. I could never have imagined this happening."

He gave her a gentle smile and leaned down to kiss her. He gave her a slow kiss gently massaging her tongue with his and he pulled back and studied her eyes. "Me either…but I think fate was on our side. I am looking forward to introducing you to my twin brother and bandmates."

"I need to get you to meet my parents. We'll have to go to the palace soon, not the dungeon part." She smiled up at him and he grinned.

"I am looking forward to it… and seeing that lovely panther you told me about."

"Definitely. There's so much I want to do with you. You have to come with us to Japan and Egypt, it'll be amazing." Mae squeezed his hand her eyes sparkling.

Leaning in he brushed her ear with his lips, "I'll do anything you want me to."

She shivered and met his eyes when he pulled back. There was a fire there that made her heart clench. She smiled at him, "Keep that look up and were going to be giving the skaters a show in the snow."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You know, it really wouldn't bother me." He studied her, "You know I'm curious, what kind of subjects are taught in your school?"

Mae grinned and started ticking off on her fingers, "Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, Alchemy, and Flying."

Bill arched an eyebrow, "I must say your school sounds much better than the one I went to, I hated school, everything about it."

Mae nodded, "You know, this is the first year I've been in an actual school. I was tutored my whole life. Honestly, had I known how awesome it was I would have asked to be sent much sooner."

"Is it common to be tutored?"

"For the royal families yes. My parents wanted me to socialize though, get along with people my own age since I was ducking out on court meetings and avoiding the people there like the plague."

"You know, I would have thought you and the others were together much longer." Bill smiled at her.

"I know right. It seems like we've been together forever. We just kind of stuck to one another when we met and we've been pretty much attached at the hip since then." Mae grinned.

"How did Asher approach you?"

Mae blushed. "Well, I ran into him in the hall and he was gorgeous. I dropped my book when he met my eyes and he picked it up and got in my personal space. Asked me about the extension of my privileges… we ended up in the library and had quite the shag."

Bill grinned, "That sounds about the best use of a library I've heard so far."

"I completely agree with you." Mae winked at him.

"How did he approach you with the whole I'm a vampire speech?" Bill was quite curious how this all started.

"Apparently he knew he wanted me as a mate when he first saw me, we spent a ton of time together and one weekend we decided to head into muggle London to go to a club he liked. Lots of leather involved. He asked if he could tell me something and I agreed. Then he asked me to take the vow and I was shocked…"

Bill nodded his head, "I can understand why."

"There was another wizard there that he knew who did the spell for us in a backroom then he sat down. He'd had fangs all night but I thought they were just an accessory given the style of the club. Imagine my surprise when he got in my space and told me they were real."

"Were you as scared as the others?"

"Oh my god yes, I thought for sure I was going to die. I was completely terrified… almost pulled my wand on him. There was just something in his eyes though that calmed me down a bit. I reminded myself what he was to me, and that he had never hurt me. I asked him why he bothered to tell me when he could have so easily hid. Well, he wanted us to be closer. Asked if he could bite me. You can imagine I was somewhat hesitant…"

Bill nodded his head, "Completely understandable, especially given the cultural differences."

"Once again, I trusted him. Of course there was a part of me screaming that I had a death wish. But he promised me pleasure…"

Bill grinned.

"I let him bite me and you know how that is…"

Nodding Bill smirked. "I can certainly see how that would change your mind about the whole thing."

Mae winked at him, "Did it ever. We left the club, went for noodles and he told me a ton about himself. Then we got our first matching tattoos and had amazing sex at the hotel. The next morning I was looking in the mirror and studying the bite marks, decided it was quite the turn on. I basically told him that…"

"I can imagine that was quite the good news for him…" Bill remembered his own desire to claim her.

"Oh my, yes. He asked if I would be his mate, then he marked me. It took us awhile but I asked him to change me. Draco had quite fallen for him too. We both ended up changed and mated to one another. And voila here we are today." Mae smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That is quite the story. How did the others come into it?"

"Draco and I both love them, it would have broken our hearts if they died. Asher knew this and agreed to change them. I was going to talk about it with them later. We went out altogether clubbing though and Theo almost got hit by a car. I saved his life, but I totally blew our cover. Blurring in the air and coming out of a hard roll on the asphalt without a scratch is a bit suspicious."

Bill laughed nodding, "I can see that."

"Anyways, we ended up back at the palace and they took the vow. We told them what we were and they panicked. Blaise was terrified and pulled Theo away trying to protect him." Mae sighed looking sad. "It was really hard seeing them look at us like that."

"I'm sorry that happened." He stroked the side of her face with his hand.

"Anyways, we eventually got them to calm down and gave them we're powerful and immortal but horrible monsters speech, would you like to join us."

Bill grinned, "That is quite the speech. Sold me."

Mae laughed, "Sold them on the idea too. They were changed that night. And now, we all get to be together." She smiled.

"That really is quite the tale." Bill leaned forward and kissed her.

"You know, I really want to take you to Diagon Alley. It's a wizarding shopping district here in London. I think we'd have a ton of fun. I'll get you some robes so you blend at wizarding events we go to."

"Robes?"

"Super archaic. Wizards and witches have a rather unique style. I'll show you my school uniform when we get back to the flat. It'll give you an idea of what I'm talking about." Mae squeezed his hand then grinned, "Oh my god, do you like uniforms?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uniforms?"

"Like find them attractive… Draco is on the school's Quidditch team and it honestly has the hottest uniform." She sighed.

He grinned, "What's Quidditch?"

"It's a sport. A bit like football really, only the players fly on brooms. The goal is to get the ball through one another's hoops. And there is one snitch, it's a tiny golden flying ball, that the seeker's look for. It's worth a ton of points and ends the game when caught. Draco is a seeker, he's an amazing flyer." Mae winked at him.

"You all seriously fly on brooms?" His eyes went wide.

Mae nodded, "Like I said, there is a ton of fantasy things that are actually true. I'll get Draco to show you, maybe take you on a flight. He's a way better flier than I am."

"That is really outrageous. I can't even picture it." Bill shook his head. "Your world is fascinating." Bill gripped her hand.

"I'll get you into a Quidditch match to watch. It's really something else." Mae gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely, I look forward to it. Is there anything else that would be super weird to me?"

Mae tapped a finger against her chin. "We use owls to deliver mail."

His jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Mae nodded, "Owl post, quite fast actually…hmm…what else…Our portraits are sentient due to enchantments. They can talk to you, though they are limited in what they say. We have real ghosts at our school that help out with the students. One of our professors is one…"

"OK, holy fuck… you actually have a ghost professor?" Bill eyebrows were raised as high as they could go.

Mae smiled and nodded, "He teaches History of Magic…dreadfully boring really."

"That blows my mind, really. It is so hard to grasp that all of this is real…" Bill was shaking his head again. "What does your school look like anyways?"

"It's a giant castle, muggles can't see it, it's hidden by enchantments. You also can't apparate in and out for security reasons. We have to use the floo."

"Floo?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, this will sound really strange, but we can travel from fireplace to fireplace, at least magical ones. You can only apparate to places you've seen before and it has a limited range. That's why when we apparate you see us bouncing from location to location." Mae nodded.

"Seriously, this is unbelievable really. If I wasn't a frickin' vampire now I would think you were completely crazy." Bill shook his head again.

Mae giggled, "I know, it really does sound outrageous. Really, the non-magical world is just as insane to those wizards and witches who've never been exposed to it. Poor Draco had complete culture shock when he first started exploring the muggle world. It was fascinating to him that people could survive without magic."

"I can imagine, what did he think was the oddest?" Bill was super curious.

"Escalators freaked him out. He was quite impressed with laptops, cellphones and tablets. He'd never seen them before a little while ago. Had no idea what the Internet was." Mae had an affectionate smile on her face.

"Wow, it's hard to wrap my head around it, not knowing those things." He met her eyes and smiled.

"I know right? We loved taking him to a shopping mall for the first time. Wizarding shops are totally different. More like boutiques." Mae grinned.

Bill chuckled. "So what kind of shops will I see in Diagon Alley?"

"Magical joke shop, sweets shops that carry totally different stuff then in the muggle world, broomstick supply stores, tomes shops, potion supplies, pet shops… oh speaking of animals I have to introduce you to my kneazle."

"Kneazle? Dare I ask what that is?" Bill had an eyebrow arched.

"It's very similar to a cat but magical. They are very, very intelligent." Mae grinned at him. "They are also exceptional judges of character."

"Wow… so weird… are there any other pets that would be unique?" Bill couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, it's super cool and rare, but our Headmaster has a pet phoenix." Mae winked at him.

"A phoenix, seriously. Does it actually die and get reborn?" Fuck, this was interesting.

Mae nodded, "It grows up, gets old and poofs to ashes and an egg comes out. Repeats the process over and over again."

"Fuck… that's incredible really… what else is real that I'd be surprised about…" God, the world was way more interesting than he ever could have believed.

"Well we have a centaur for our divination teacher. There are merpeople that live in the lake at school." Mae nodded smiling at him.

"Shit, that is fucking strange but amazing…" Bill was blown away, a ghost and centaur for fucking teachers?

Mae snapped her fingers, "Chimeras are real too..gnomes…imps…sphinx…trolls…just trying to think of things a muggle wouldn't believe in that exist…"

Bill was shaking his head again. This was the strangest conversation he'd ever had in his life, but by far the most interesting. "All I can say is holy shit…"

"There are also a ton of magical creatures that you wouldn't be familiar with…" Mae nodded.

"I really fucking feel like I have tossed into a entirely new world…" If he wasn't a fucking vampire of all things he wouldn't believe a word of it.

"So you being a princess, does that carry into the wizarding world?" He met her eyes.

Mae nodded, "Not all the royal families cross over, but we do. That's why Draco is trying so hard to adjust to the muggle world. He'll have to deal with all the intermingling we do at various functions."

"This whole conversation is definitely the most interesting one of my life. I think I get Draco's culture shock…" Bill was studying her realizing just how different their lives had been.

She poked him, "I have spent a ton of time in the muggle world so I can act as a good buffer for you between the two. I get what it's like to try and navigate both sides."

"Your friends the other night were they all witches and wizards?" Bill had an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, they all go to my school. Harry is actually very famous in the wizarding world. A war hero. There was a prophecy about him defeating Voldemort and he did. Hermione and Ron are war heroes as well, they are best mates with Harry and played a huge part in the war." Mae smiled at him.

"If they are war heroes what does that make Draco, Theo, and Blaise?" He studied her expression.

"It makes them fucking lucky they had money and influence or they would all be sitting in prison right now for war crimes. Draco would probably have been given the Dementor's Kiss if the courts had any actual idea of what he had done…" Mae nodded at him. "A Dementor sucks out the person's soul leaving them in persistent vegetative state. It's far worse than death."

His eyes widened, "You really have interesting taste in men…"

Mae laughed, "You're not the first person to say that… It's horrible, and I am clearly completely messed up, but it's one of the things I liked about them… that edge…the darkness… and well you know what Asher is…"

"Seriously, I am not sure what that says about me…" He laughed and winked at her.

Mae winked back at him, "I had just intended to bed you. Draco wanted to get it out of my system…" She laughed, "I had no idea we were soul mates, I mean really what are the chances?"

He laughed and nodded. "Fate is fucking weird, seriously…" He pulled her into a deep kiss and pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "I am still trying to figure out what the hell to call you when I introduce you to my brother and bandmates… Hi this is my vampire bride isn't exactly going to cut it…and of course, we can forget the introduction of your harem…"

Mae burst out laughing. "Oh my god…you make a good point…do they know you like boys or are into group sex?"

He winked at her, "All of the above."

"Well that makes things simple, just say you are Draco and I's boyfriend… I'd leave the rest out of it. That at least explains why I am wearing this," She held up her hand and tapped the engagement ring.

Bill grinned at her, "I think I need to call my brother and fill him in before the big reveal. He's going to flip when he finds out that I hooked a billionaire and a princess and am now living with them. Especially when I was single a couple of days ago."

Mae nodded grinning, "Your life is certainly interesting."

"Fuck, no kidding…and I thought being a rock star and model was interesting…" Bill shook his head a grin on his face.

She poked him in the stomach, "I still think that is interesting. If it wasn't for my mad crush on you we wouldn't be standing here with you all immortal."

Winking at her he nodded, "I am eternally grateful for flattering photos."

Mae giggled and smiled up at him. "Speaking of photos…" Mae whipped out her cellphone. "I wanted to get some pictures from today. While our memories are flawless, I still thought it would be fun to get some together for the flat. Also so I can drive Ginny up the wall…"

He laughed and nodded, "That was fucking hilarious by the way…best fan reaction ever…seriously I was dying…"

"Now you know why we were all quivering in anticipation for the big reveal…" Mae grinned, "I knew it would be rather dramatic…"

Nodding he laughed, "I love when she was all like "and you, autograph and photo" before continuing to curse you and the universe." He grinned.

Mae giggled nodding, "I am going to be hearing about this for awhile I assure you. I guarantee, next girl's day…"

Grinning he nodded, "Give me the phone, I'll take it."

She handed him her cellphone and he opened the camera app. He got a photo of them smiling with the rink in the background, a few cute ones of them kissing, and they got someone else to take a quick photo of them hugging.

"I want to grab a couple on my phone too…" He pulled his out and proceeded to snap photos of them. "I have to send some to my brother...he's going to be dying of curiosity. I want a few of just you…" She nodded and struck a few poses for him and he grinned. "You know, we also have to exchange numbers… it's kind of hilarious that we're mated for all eternity and I don't even know your direct number…I suppose I could go through your assistant…"

She swatted at him, "You can have my number."

Grinning at her he gave her his phone and she handed him hers so they could fill out the information. "Make sure you give me your e-mail too, I want to exchange the pics with you."

Mae nodded and filled it in. She met his eyes, "It sucks but during the week at school I can't talk to you. Muggle technology doesn't work in the school, it has something to do with the wards, messes with signals. We can exchange owls though, since you're staying at the flat anyways."

"I am dying to get my first owl, seriously that is nifty." He smiled at her.

"I'll show you where the owl treats are. They get bitey if you don't say thank you for the delivery." Mae grinned at him.

"Who thought I'd ever have to worry about biting with a postal service…" He laughed.

"I know right… Harry's owl is the greediest thing, it takes so many treats for it to leave." She smiled at him.

"So you can have your own owl?" He titled his head looking at her.

"Yes, they sell them at the owl shop. We have an owlery at school. There are also school owls so if you don't have your own you can still send a letter out."

"An owlery… I love how your school has a specific place for postal owls…" He grinned at her. "I really wish I could see it."

Mae pondered, "You know, I might be able to get permission from our Headmaster since you're a consort. In the wizarding world it's quite the esteemed position. There is the assumption that you would know about magic once you became one, because you basically become a member of the family and the contract is magically binding. It's no different than had I married a muggle. You're allowed to tell direct family."

"I would love it if you could ask. I need to see a real ghost and a centaur…do you think your Headmaster would let me see his phoenix?" OK, he was excited, this could be very cool.

"I will certainly ask. I doubt he'd say no. Headmaster Dumbledore is really nice." Mae grinned at him. "You know, after we're done skating do you want to go to Diagon Alley? Give you a crash course in the wizarding world…get you set up with a wardrobe.."

"That would be amazing…" He grinned at her.

"If you like we can have dinner there. They have some great restaurants."

"I am up for it."

"Oh! I can take you to the bank, I'll pull some galleons…You can see a real goblin. They run the bank there." She winked at him.

"Goblins? That is something I have to see." He couldn't wait, he wanted to get the ice skating over with and explore.

She hugged him, "I am really excited to take you, how about we do our skating just to see how well we can do then we can head out."

He nodded and they headed out onto the rink. It turned out they were able to do a few jumps and some fun pair moves together.

Mae slid to the edge of the rink grinning, "That was fun. Now I know you are probably dying of anticipation so we'll find a spot we can apparate from."

He took her hand and they found an alley. Watching Mae he was fascinated how she shrunk their skates and stuffed them in her pocket. She grinned at him, "Makes it so much easier to go shopping when you can just shrink everything."

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and Mae led him through into the entrance. He watched as she took out an honest to god wand and the bricks rearranged themselves into a doorway. When he walked through his eyes widened. Now he knew what she meant by robes. And some people were actually wearing witch's hats. It was incredible. "Do they have this in other cities?"

"Yes, there are magical communities all over the world."

He nodded still taking in the people around him. It was unbelievable.

"We'll go get a cloak first so you blend in. I'll grab one as well. I probably should have taken us home to change first, but I was excited." Mae smiled at him.

"OK, we have a plan."

She took his hand and led him to Madam Malkin's. "We should get some cloaks, then pick out some proper dress robes."

Nodding he walked in with her and they were greeted by a witch. "Princess Ananstof, a pleasure to have you again. And who is this lovely young man you brought with you?"

Mae smiled, "This is Bill Katz, my consort."

"How lovely! Now, what can I help you out with today?"

"I want him outfitted with a few dress robes, and travelling cloaks for the both of us." Mae nodded at the woman.

"Of course. Please come this way." She motioned for Bill to follow her. She had him stand on a platform and she flicked her wand at him and a measuring tape started flying around him. It was very hard to keep his expression neutral but he managed. It was the strangest thing.

Mae walked over to a book and started pointing our designs to the woman. She was nodding and a quick quotes quill was making notes of the order. Once they were done there she went over to a long rack and flicked through the travelling cloaks. Bill was freed from the measuring tape and he went up and joined her. Mae pulled a cloak out and studied it. It was black with lovely dark green detailing. "I'm going to have you try this on." She helped him into it and fastened it. It hid his clothing. She grinned, "It looks a lot like my Slytherin robes to be honest. I like it. Check yourself out in the mirror."

Bill nodded and smiled. It was rather like Halloween to be honest. He liked the long draping sleeves. "OK, this is rather surreal."

Mae grinned and chose a cloak for herself that was quite similar to his. "We'll have them hemmed to the right length, won't take a minute." She waved over the witch. "We'll take these two now and have the rest delivered." She gave her the address and they both stood as the witch made a few motions with her wand perfectly fitting the cloaks. "Charge it to my account and thank you for your help."

"Please come again, we look forward to seeing you."

Mae smiled, took Bill's hand and led him back onto the bustling street. "Now that we blend in I am going to take you to the pet shop. I think you'll like it."

He nodded with a grin and followed her along. He took in the odd shops and the fascinating people walking by. Spotting the sign for Magical Menagerie made led him in and he took in the cluster of cages and people.

"OK, I am going to show you some of the magical critters that I think you'll find most interesting." Mae led him over to a basket with a pile of small gold fuzzy balls in it. She plucked one up. "This is a Puffskein." She turned it over and he could see eyes, a little nose and mouth much like a cat. It blinked at him and he stared at it fascinated. "You can hold it, if you pet it it hums." She handed it to him and stroked it while it looked up at him and it started to make a pleased humming sound.

"This is blowing my mind, seriously." God, how did no one know about this? It was fucking incredible that a whole world existed outside the one he knew.

"Do you like it? If you want it I can get it for you. They are super easy to care for, they eat whatever, they're scavengers. They love to be cuddled and can handle being tossed about." Mae smiled at him.

"That would be amazing, really." The idea of owning a magical creature was pretty cool.

"Just carry it with you and we'll get them to get us a carrying cage." Mae smiled at him loving how fascinated he looked. It was a lot of fun showing a muggle their world.

She took his hand and led him over to a cage. It had the strangest creatures in it. Long and thin with a long snout. "This is a Niffler. They're an odd little creature, they love shiny things and are great for hunting treasure. Goblins use them a lot. Not a good pet if you wear jewelry though, they bite." He blinked at it and it blinked back at him. Fuck this was weird.

She took his hand and led him to another cage. "This is a fire crab. You need a special license to own one."

"Are those jewels on its shell?" He leaned forward studying it.

"Yes, they're quite a weird creature. The shoot flames from their butt when they're defending themselves."

"You are fucking kidding me…" The turtle like thing was walking back and forth.

"Nope, it's one of the reasons you need a license, they can be a bit dangerous."

He shook his head. This was unreal.

Taking his hand again she led him to cages with the strangest looking cats in it. They were fairly large, had a lion's tail and large ears.

"Those are kneazles. They can actually be bred with cats."

"You have one right?" He looked at her.

She nodded her head. "When I first started hanging out with Draco I brought my kneazle down to meet him, like I said, they are very good judges of character. If you're a person not worth trusting they can communicate it to you."

"That's incredible really." He studied the kneazles and they had intelligent eyes, there was just something there that showed they were thinking about you.

Mae nodded, "They are a really good pet for witches and wizards. At school we can each have one familiar with us."

He blinked at her. Really, this was too weird for words.

Smiling at him, "How about we get you your Puffskein and I can show you some other cool shops."

Nodding he followed her to a shopkeeper and he put it in a small carrying cage. She had it charged to her account again. She led him out of the shop and pointed out Eeylops Owl Emporium. "If you ever want your own owl let me know and we can come back and get one for you."

Nodding he raised an eyebrow studying the shop with cages full of different kinds of owls. God this was strange.

"Let's go to the bookstore, I am sure it'll be interesting to you."

Leading him along she led him to a larger shop called Flourish and Blotts. Going in he took a look at the stacks of parchment and very large tomes. He went to a shelf to read the titles. All spell books.

"I have to show you one of the stranger books. It's actually a textbook at school." She led him over to a fucking cage where a book was biting and snarling. It had several eyes and very sharp teeth. "Monster Book of Monsters."

"I am seriously never going to get used to this." He kneeled down and the book snapped at him. Fuck, what the hell did you do with this? It snapped at him again and he shook his head.

Mae giggled. "I did say it was a crash course of the wizarding world."

Smiling at her he stood again. She led him out of the bookstore and pointed out a Quidditch Supplies shop, a wand shop called Ollivanders, a quill shop, a cauldron shop and a place that sold nothing but brooms.

"Let's go to the bank so you can see those goblins." Guiding him along she led him to a large white building with the strangest angles. The building looked rippled and it had a large statue of a dragon on top. Mae pointed up, "They actually have a dragon for security. It protects the vaults."

Of course they did. Why wouldn't they have a dragon? He shook his head again.

They walked in and his eyes widened. It was quite similar to a regular bank but the tellers were the strangest looking creatures. Short with wrinkled features, large ears, claws and pitch black eyes. Mae approached the counter and made a withdrawal. They gave her a sack of coins and she took his hand and led him back out.

"How are you taking everything?" Mae looked at him curious.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Though probably overwhelmed would work if I had to pick a feeling." He raised her hand and kissed it.

"You'll get used to it really, it'll just take time. Let's go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Ginny's brothers own the shop." Mae smiled at him.

"I'll really have to take your word for it. And sure, I am up for another shop." Leading him along she pointed out a few more shops. Potions supplies, more robe shops. It was all so bloody strange.

They pushed the door open to another shop and he took in the whirring. Mae spotted the twins and waved at them.

"Well if it isn't Ginny's princess…" Fred took her hand and kissed the back.

George grinned and gave her a hug. "Good to see you again Mae. Who's the bloke?" He motioned at Bill.

Mae winked at him, "New consort."

"Ah, expanding the harem I see." He gave Bill the once over.

"Bill this is Fred and George." She motioned to them and he shook their hands.

"So what can we help you with today fair princess?" George slung an arm around her shoulders.

Mae grinned, "Bill is actually a muggle. I wanted to show him some of the cooler stuff in your shop."

George grinned. "Oh, we have a ton of stuff. Follow us and we'll give him a crash course in the wonders of wizarding jokes."

Mae turned to Bill, "Whatever you do don't eat anything they give you. You'll end up a giant chicken or something."

Bill raised an eyebrow and smiled. That could be interesting.

The twins them led them over to a wall of very strange items. George plucked up a hat. "Mae why don't you demonstrate."

She gave him a wary look. "I'm still going to have hair if I put that on right?"

Grinning he nodded, "Fear not, we wouldn't do anything to detract from your beauty." He winked at her.

Mae put the hat on and Bill's jaw dropped. Her head disappeared.

"Headless Hats… very popular." Fred said grinning.

Mae pulled it back off and Fred put it back on the display. Moving along he plucked up a bottle and handed it to Bill. "Weather in a bottle. Give it a go."

Bill studied the beaker and removed the stopper. A little cloud appeared above them and it started snowing. He shook his head. "That is something else."

Fred grinned and took the bottle back and said something and the cloud went back inside. Moving on he plucked up a rubber chicken. He winked at Bill and put it on the floor, and it started to do an Irish stepdance. "Rubby O' Chicken."

Bill grinned, OK that was nifty.

They moved through joke item after joke item and Bill was quite amused. These two were very creative.

"So where are you and the new addition heading off to next." Fred was curious.

"I was going to take him to the sweet shop then were off to find dinner." Mae smiled at them. She really liked the twins, they were endlessly amusing.

"Make sure to get him a chocolate frog." George grinned at her.

Nodding Mae smiled. "I was planning on it."

"Well we shall wish you farewell, do stop by again. We'll have to go for those drinks sometime." Fred said with a smile.

The twins gave her a hug and they were back onto the street.

"OK what's a chocolate frog and what is it going to do to me?" Bill arched an eyebrow at her.

Mae laughed, "It's perfectly harmless I assure you. I want to pick up some food that is only available in the wizarding world. You'd be shocked at how much is different. We just recently introduced Draco to fried chicken."

Bill grinned, "It is sad that he had to wait so long."

"I know right. Asher, Theo, and I are always finding new stuff for Blaise and Draco to try."

They wandered into the sweet shop and Mae took a basket and started gathering things. "The boys will love me." She held up different items: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and of course Chocolate frogs. "We'll have a bit of a feast when we get home."

Bill wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked, "Where to now love?"

"Going to find us sustenance. Need to find something to take the edge of all the culture shock you've gone through today." She turned and kissed him. They swirled their tongues together and stroked one another. They parted and Bill sighed placing a kiss on her forehead. They found a little pub and found a table and sat down. They ordered things that were horrible for them and Mae made sure he could try the butterbeer.

Mae studied him across the table. "I am going to write the Headmaster and see if I can get you in for a tour. If all goes well maybe you can come sometime next week when we head back to class." She tapped her fingers on the table, "You know, I don't see why you couldn't visit during the weeks we're in class. I do rather have an unusual situation."

Smiling at her Bill spoke, "I would like to see you more than just on the weekends if possible. To be honest, the idea of being away from you makes me feel really uneasy."

Mae met his eyes, "I know exactly what you mean." The idea of not being near him made her heart clench. She loved Asher and Draco, but she'd never felt so damn attached to someone before. And they were barely ever apart. She grinned, "I feel like I am going to be a rather clingy mate."

He laughed, "You know, normally I'd be fleeing at the idea of a clingy girl, but I suspect I am going to be worse than you are." Squeezing her hand across the table he winked at her.

Mae shook her head, "Life is so weird, really…"

"You're telling me." He pointed to his Puffskein which was looking at them from its small cage. It blinked at them and they both laughed. "Are you apart from Draco and Asher much?"

She thought about it, "Actually, no. We're pretty much attached at the hip 90% of the time. I am pretty much with them unless I am out with Blaise or Theo. There is a bit of a joke at school about me having guard dogs."

He grinned at her. "Then I guess it's a good thing I've been getting along with Draco and Asher so well."

Mae nodded, "It's easy to love them really. If they like you that is, you've seen how my other friends view them." She smirked.

"What was that about Ginny calling Draco a ferret that made everyone laugh so hard?"

Mae started laughing and it took her a minute to stop. She met his eyes, "That would be a reference to by far Draco's most humiliating moment. In fourth year I guess he was being a total prat and one of the professors turned him into a ferret and started bouncing him around the hallway."

His eyes went wide and he started to laugh. "God, everything about your school sounds fantastic. Any other creative punishments doled out by the teachers?"

Nodding Mae grinned, "It really depends on which professor you tick off. Professor Snape, who is Draco's godfather, loves to have students clean all the cauldrons by hand. It takes forever and is completely disgusting. Piss off Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and he'll have you mucking out Hippogriff stables." She shuddered.

"What's a Hippogriff?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"It's very similar to a Griffin. A winged horse with the head and upper body of an eagle. That I can show you if you come to school. Hagrid loves showing off his creatures." Mae smiled at him.

"Now that I have to see." He would never get tired of this.

"Oh, I can show you the Thestrals as well. We use them to pull the carriages. It's a breed of winged horse with a skeletal body, a face with reptilian features, and it has wings like a bat." Mae smiled at him when his eyebrow went up again. "They're quite interesting as only people who have seen death can see them, otherwise they're invisible."

Shaking his head in disbelief he met her eyes again. "If I didn't just see goblins as bank tellers this would be impossible to accept, even being a you know what."

"Like I said, you're part of our world now. You'll get used to it after awhile. It is quite the shocker for muggle born witches and wizards when they figure out what they are." Mae patted the back of his hand. Mae snapped her fingers again, "You like dragons right?"

He nodded and blinked at her.

"Much like leather we use dragon hide for clothing. If you want I can pick you up a jacket. It's nifty because it makes you impervious to some spells." Mae grinned at him.

OK, he had to put his head on the table for a moment. Dragons were so common they made clothes out of them? What the fuck…seriously, this was too fucking strange for words. How the hell did you hide a herd of dragons?

Mae smiled at him. Leaning over she stroked a hand through his hair.

He looked up at her, "Are there different breeds?"

Mae nodded, "The Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Black are native to Britain here. But there are many other breeds as well."

Well fuck…

"Charlie, Ginny's brother, can fill you in much better than I since he works with them everyday." Mae stroked his hair again.

"Right…" Dragon handler and all. Shaking his head he sat back up. "I think I need to get thoroughly smashed tonight. And yes, I could go for a dragon hide jacket…" I mean seriously why the fuck not? He looked at the Puffskein and it blinked at him again. He met Mae's eyes and they were sparkling.

"I am really, really excited to show you everything."

"I am definitely excited about learning, probably more so once the culture shock wears off…" Bill took another bite of some fish he'd never heard of. Magical of course.

"So what are the others homes like?" He studied her.

"Well they all have manors as their primary residence. They're hidden by wards so muggles can't see them. Draco's family has really fantastic topiaries shaped like animals that walk around."

He blinked again. He thought about putting his head back on the table. "You know, it's rather shocking that us happened, really. We're from two such completely different realities."

Mae nodded, "It's very, very unlikely we would have had anything besides a quick shag if we didn't have that instant connection and had Asher recognize it for what it was. Draco teased me quite a bit for getting involved with a muggle before. Obviously that didn't work out."

"How did Asher know really? That it wasn't just lust?" He studied her.

"He's empathetic with us, can feel what we feel. Just one of those perks that comes with the telepathy." Mae smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "It's great for protection as well. That's how he knew I was being approached by another of our kind, he could feel it. He was at my side in the blink of an eye."

"That must have been quite the experience…"

Mae nodded, "It was. I guess the other wanted to talk to me…I've never seen Asher so pissed off before. I guess the other one knew him, spent some time begging for his life. But that went about as well as you'd expect after making one of our kind absolutely furious. I'm not Asher's first mate, he's had them taken and killed before. He is very, very touchy about any of our kind coming near me."

Bill shivered. Just the idea of losing her was horrific. He could see Asher's issue. "How long was he with his last mate?"

"600 years."

Fuck, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like spending lifetimes with someone and having them taken like that. Especially with how intensely they felt. The thought made him ill. He met her eyes, "I totally get now why you're always with one of them. Why I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Mae nodded, "From what Asher was saying, because of our connection, things will be even more intense between us. And I honestly didn't think that was possible."

He smiled. "You do realize this means you're going to have to be following me around on tour right?"

She laughed, "It's a good thing I can apparate and floo."

"Are you all done school after this year?"

Mae nodded. "I may still get some tutoring but it's my last year of formal education. In our final year we have a series of exams that helps determine potential careers. It's actually irrelevant for me because I already know what I am going to do."

"Being a queen sounds like a pretty interesting job."

"In some ways yes, but I am going to be playing politics the rest of my life… it's one of the reasons Draco was such a good match. He's from a very old family of purebloods, he knows how to play the game." Mae nodded.

"Purebloods?"

"Wizarding families that don't have any muggle blood in them. It was the purebloods vs muggleborns in the war. Draco's family is very politically savvy. Like I said, he'd be rotting in Azkaban if they weren't. His father is very well connected within the Ministry of Magic."

"Azkaban, Ministry of Magic?"

"Azkaban is a wizarding prison out on an island in the North Sea. It's quite horrific. Most prisoners go insane within a few weeks of being there. The Ministry of Magic is our form of government." Mae smiled at him and took another bite of a potato.

Blinking he nodded. "Just how long has your family been in power?"

"Since the 8th century. But we've always been witches or wizards."

That was kind of hard to wrap his head around too. Knowing your lineage that far back. "So you actually know your family tree right back to over a thousand years ago?"

Nodding she smiled, "It's like that with the upper echelons of purebloods, even if we aren't royalty. Draco, Blaise, and Theo know their family trees just as well. They're all aristocrats. Draco is actually a lord in title if you want to get really official. It's all very medieval really."

He wasn't sure what to think of that. A lord and a princess, well fuck if that wasn't interesting. He could see what she meant about a good match for marriage though. He wouldn't have a fucking clue how to navigate the waters of the courts. "So you and Draco have had a lot of training?"

"We're taught from birth the etiquette and skills we need to stay afloat. There are a lot of pureblood customs that are ingrained in us." Mae smiled at him. "It was funny actually, my parents and I discussed his good breeding when I brought up the match. I know that sounds terrible but I doubt they would have actually accepted a match that wasn't so well prepared. That's one of the reasons we got engaged so quickly. It's custom to be matched by your 18th birthday, so we both had a pendulum swinging over our heads. Either pick your own or get married off to your parent's choice. Draco and I had the ink dry on our marriage contract so fast." She grinned.

Nodding he considered that. It was like an entirely different society. It made sense that you would need some serious training if you were going to become a king and fit in there. "What is the marriage contract like?"

"It's much like the consort contract except it goes over all of each parties assets, what each one is bringing to the table. And the groom's family offers a bride price, a gift to the family for their daughter." She nodded.

"What was your bride price?"

"It works out to about 500,000,000 pounds."

His eyes widened. That was fucking insane, really.

Taking in his expression she smiled, "It's really more of a compliment. Our assets get merged anyways. Divorce is practically unheard of in the wizarding world."

Shaking his head he couldn't believe it. Clearly not just anyone got to marry a princess. They couldn't fucking afford it. "When are you getting married?"

"This summer, right after school lets us out. From the day signed that contract we had to wed within one year." Mae squeezed his hand.

"Do you do the planning yourself?"

She shook her head no. "Our mothers and their staff will handle almost everything. We just show up… we actually do two ceremonies, one for muggles and one for witches and wizards. They are quite different."

He nodded, "Will all the consorts attend?"

"Of course, I want you all to be there. It will be quite the party. For the muggle event you can invite whomever you wish. I guarantee it will be ridiculously lavish, you might all as well enjoy. I am sure Draco will want the consorts to act as groomsmen." Mae winked at him.

He grinned, "I am looking forward to it. I imagine you'll be a gorgeous bride. I am quite looking forward to seeing you like that." It was really too bad they couldn't get married someday.

She studied him, "You know, while we won't be able to marry in the traditional sense, during our first lifetime anyway, we could always do a commitment ceremony. It is almost exactly like a wedding. That would be up to you though, and how open you are with your friends and family. It will be a bit hard to hide the fact that Draco and I are already married, it will be all over the papers."

Nodding. He would have to think about that. It certainly had potential. Another thing was curious, "First lifetime?"

Mae nodded. "Over the years you'll change your name, take on new identities. Asher's kept his first name, but the last one has been changed innumerable times."

He hadn't really thought about that but it made complete sense, he grinned. "I call dibs on you for the next lifetime." He winked.

Mae winked back at him, "You have yourself a deal."

"Question, how are you going to stay in power with not aging?" Now he was curious.

"That is a good question. Asher is working to create a spell that works as a modified glamour. Basically give the illusion that we are in fact aging. We can just take it off when we are by ourselves."

"I don't think I'll ever get over how mind blowing it is that magic is real." He shook his head again.

They finished off their food and studied one another. "So, up for getting that dragon hide jacket?" Mae grinned at him.

"Definitely, I have to see this."

Mae took his hand they wandered back out into the bustling crowd. She led him to what was clearly another clothing shop. They entered and another shop keeper came up to them smiling. "Welcome, what can I help you with?"

"We're looking for some dragon hide jackets." Mae smiled at the man.

"Right this way, we actually just got in some Chinese Fireball ones. You'll love the colour."

Mae leaned into whisper to him, "They're scarlet."

Nodding he followed the man and he showed them a rack of gorgeous jackets. They almost looked like thick snakeskin.

"I'll leave you two to look through, let me know if you need anything or a fitting."

"So my lovely mate, do you see anything you like?" Mae squeezed his waist and smiled up at him.

He grinned and flicked through the jackets fascinated by the texture. He was fucking touching dragon skin, it was ridiculous. His eyes widened and he picked one up in the most impossible colour. It was a silvery blue that seemed to just shimmer in the light. He stroked his hand over it.

Mae grinned, "Swedish Short-Snout, quite rare actually to see it made into anything besides gloves or shields."

"I have to try this one on." He wasn't usually one for bright colours but it was gorgeous. He'd never seen anything like it. It was a great style too, it was waist length and fitted with nice detail work. Walking over to the mirror he shrugged off the robe he was wearing and passed it to her slipping on the jacket. It was meant to be, it fit him like a glove.

"I love that on you, really." She ran a hand down his arm. "We're definitely getting it." She called the shop keeper and he handed it to him. "Keep looking, see if you want anything else."

Nodding he went back to the rack. He honestly loved to shop, and he loved fashion, and this was by far the coolest thing he'd ever looked through in his life. He stopped at a rich scarlet moto jacket. The scales had a deep sheen to them.

"That's the Chinese Fireball one he was talking about." Mae wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked around his shoulder.

"He's right, I love the colour." The texture was fascinating, while it looked quite a lot like snakeskin there was a strange slickness to the material. "I am going to try it on." He went back to the mirror and slipped it on. It was a bit big on him but he really liked it.

Mae circled him, "Don't worry about the size, a quick spell and it will fit perfectly." She called the shop keeper over and he made a few flicks of his wand and it fit him like it was made for him.

"Great, we'll definitely take this one too." Mae took the jacket from him and passed it to the shop keeper.

Flicking through he came across a black trench coat that had that same subtle sheen as the last jacket.

Mae studied it, "I'd bet money that is Hungarian Horntail, nasty piece of work those ones. The most vicious dragon."

Trying it on he decided he really like this one too. It went in the pile for the shopkeep. Mae squealed and pulled a jacket from the rack and he looked over.

"I've been looking for one of these…it's Antipodean Opaleye, their native to New Zealand." She held up a pearly jacket. "By far the prettiest dragons." She went to the mirror, chucked her robe on a chair and tried it on. "OK, I am in love…" She did a little spin and he grinned at her. It really was stunning, such a unique colour, it really did remind him of an opal.

She called the shop keeper over and he adjusted the size a bit and she passed it off to him.

Grinning at him she gave him a hug, "Now that was a successful shopping mission. Do you see anything else you'd like?"

Studying the rack he shook his head, "No, I think I am good to head out if you are."

She nodded, had it charged to her account and took their bag. "Did you want to go back home and get that drinking underway?"

He nodded, "I can go for that. Just unwind for a bit, take in the madness of my new life."

Pinching his bottom she grinned at him and led him back to the apparation point. With a blink they were back in the London flat.

The other boys turned to look at them, they were sprawled out on the living room couches with a stack of textbooks laid out. Theo eyed the bag, "OK love, what did you buy this time?" He smirked at her.

"I took Bill for a little wizarding 101 and we went to Diagon Alley. We found some gorgeous dragon skin jackets and some treats for us all."

Blaise looked at the little cage in Bill's hand, "And a Puffskein as well I see."

Mae grinned, "It was too much fun showing him around. I am going to see if he can come to Hogwarts for a tour and visit during the week while we're in school."

Draco nodded, "I am sure you can get permission from Dumbledore, he is a consort now." He studied Bill, "How about you model the new jackets for us? I am curious as to what you got."

Bill nodded and showed them. Theo's eyes went wide when he put on the scarlet jacket. He smacked Blaise on the arm, "They finally got the Chinese Fireball back in, we're going to Diagon Alley now before they sell out again."

Blaise laughed and nodded, he looked at Bill, "They haven't had them in for like a year now." Theo was tugging him off the couch and he laughed, "Looks like we'll be right back." The two boys disappeared with a crack and Draco and Asher looked thoroughly amused.

"Did you get yourself anything?" Asher studied her.

Nodding she grinned and pulled it from the bag and put it on. She did a little twirl.

"Ah, I see you finally found the Antipodean Opaleye you were looking for." Asher winked at her.

Bill looked between them, "So do you actually study the different dragon breeds in school?"

Draco nodded, "3rd year Care of Magical Creatures, we do a field trip to a dragon preserve. We have to memorize a ton of different breeds for the test on that unit."

Shaking his head Bill tried to process that there were kids in school going on field trips to see dragons. That there were bloody dragon preserves of all things.

Mae poked him in the side, "I know, it sounds completely fucking weird."

He nodded and smiled.

Mae snapped her fingers, "Draco we need to take him to your manor, let him see your Abraxans!"

"What's an Abraxan?"

Asher smiled at him, "It's a flying horse, looks exactly like the mythical pegasus."

Bill's eyes went wide. "Seriously? Fuck, I need to sit down." He went and plopped on the couch.

Mae went and sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her. She looked at Draco and Asher. "We've had kind of a full day… he had me fill him in on the kinds of magical creatures that were real… I took him to the pet shop," She pointed to the Puffskein, "And we went to see the goblins at the bank."

"I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you have a ghost for a professor…"

Draco laughed, "God, that is the most boring fucking class ever. I slept through 95% of it."

Asher grinned. "I recall that. It was pretty terrible."

Mae looked at Asher, "And to think it was optional for you, you chose to put yourself through that."

"Even as old as I am my plans still have kinks in them. Though something good did come out of it." He stroked Draco's thigh. "We met in that class."

Mae raised an eyebrow. "I was always curious how you two met."

Draco winked at her, "It was a long three hours, I needed something pretty to stare at."

Mae giggled and nodded. Bill raised an eyebrow at them.

"So why exactly do you have flying horses anyway?" Bill looked at Draco.

"We breed them for riding." Draco smiled.

"And no one sees them how?" God, this whole fucking thing was surreal, fucking surreal.

"We have to put a regular disillusionment charm on them, keeps the muggles from spotting them." Draco met his eyes and smiled.

Bill nodded, of course they did…that made perfect sense. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He needed a minute.

Mae grinned, "Draco, I told him a bit about Quidditch, we have to get him out for a match." She gave him a heated look, "And he needs to see you in that uniform."

Draco laughed. Asher smirked and nodded.

"So what are you all working on anyway." She waved her hands at the textbooks.

"The homework you have clearly forgotten about." Draco smirked at her. "Godfather's lovely essay on the Draught of Peace. Charms paper on nonverbal spells. And that translation from Ancient Runes."

Mae groaned. "I'll do it tomorrow. Bill and I had every intention of getting wasted. Take the edge off the everything imaginary is real trauma." Mae plucked the small cage off the table and opened it taking out the Puffskein. She put it in Bill's hands, "Pet it, trust me, they're very relaxing."

Nodding he didn't open his eyes but he petted it and it started to hum.

Draco and Asher looked quite amused.

Mae studied the textbooks on the table. "Bill, would you be interested in seeing one of our textbooks, I promise these ones don't bite."

Asher laughed and Draco raised an eyebrow. Mae looked at them, "I showed him The Monster Book Of Monsters at the bookstore."

Draco chuckled, "It was too funny trying to figure out how to open that damn thing without losing something important."

Bill opened his eyes and rolled his head over so he was looking at Draco, "How exactly does it open…" Thinking about his next words he furrowed his brow. "It looked rather... vicious." God, he couldn't believe he was talking about a snarling book.

Draco grinned at him, "You just need to stroke it's spine and it calms down so you can read it."

"Ah…" Another thing that of course made perfect sense in this new fucked up world. He looked at Mae, "Sure I'll see one of the non-biting textbooks, why not?"

Smiling Mae plucked one off the table, "This is our potions textbook. This is the subject Draco's godfather teaches."

Setting the Puffskein down on the couch he took the book from her and started to flip through an eyebrow arched. He studied a potion: Unicorn blood, batwings, dragon blood, griffin claw, fairy wing, newt, pond slime, merperson scale. Well fuck. "How does this class work exactly?" He looked at Draco.

"Pretty much we go in, my godfather intimidates everyone, he puts a potion on the board and we have to make it without blowing anything up." Draco smirked. He tapped a piece of parchment, "And then he assigns dreadfully fucking boring essays."

Bill's mouth quirked into a smile, "Do things blow up a lot in class?"

Draco grinned, "Not in 8th year thank god, we're at least adequate at this level. In the lower years, yes, yes they do. And if fucking sucks to be splattered with Bubotuber pus. Fuck, there is a student you'll probably meet sometime, Longbottom, and it was fucking impressive when he didn't blow something up in class." Draco shook his head.

Mae and Asher cracked up. Bill started chuckling. God he really, really needed to see their school. Mae grinned at him, "Potions is actually my favourite class."

"What's yours?" He looked between Asher and Draco.

Draco nodded, "I like potions too."

Asher smiled, "I've always had a fondness for Transfiguration."

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"It's the study of turning one object into another. Like when Mae made your bracelet into a mouse." Asher winked at him.

"Does that ever go wrong?" God, this was interesting. Really.

Draco grinned and nodded, "One lesson we had we turned teacups into hedgehogs. You fuck that up and you have a teacup wandering by with legs, or perhaps sitting there covered in quills."

Bill laughed, hard. It took him a minute to stop and catch his breath. "God, I wish my school had been half as entertaining as yours. I may have actually liked it."

Mae grinned, "I am going to write the Headmaster now and see if you can come visit, I'm sure he'll say yes."

Mae plucked a piece of parchment off the table and grabbed a book for support, she took a quill and started to write: _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, I have recently chosen a new consort who is from the muggle world. He is just now learning about ours. Would he be able to come take a tour of the school? I would love for him to see how we spend our time during the week. Also, if he is allowed, would it also be possible for him to visit during the weekdays? I feel quite bad that he might separated from the rest of us for such long stretches of time. Thank you very much, Princesss Mae Ananstof_

She passed the letter to Draco. "Do you think that will do?"

Draco read over the letter and passed it to Asher. Draco nodded, "I think that's perfect, straight and to the point."

"I agree." Asher handed it back to her.

Rolling it up she summoned a piece of twine and tied it shut. "Bill, come with me and you can watch me send an owl."

Nodding with a smile he followed her out past the pool and outside to a outdoor seating area. There were five perches along one wall and a beautiful snowy owl sitting on one. Mae grinned at Bill, "That's Mafalda, Draco's owl. We actually each have our own but they come sit in shifts so the others have time to do whatever it is owls do. There's always at least one here. If it's urgent we can also summon them back with our wands."

Bill was intrigued. It was so strange to see an owl in the city. It turned its head and looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Mae pointed to a dish filled with little brown nuggets. "Those are owl treats. We also have some in the kitchen which I'll show you. We always leave a window open so they'll come right in and drop the letter off on the kitchen table."

"That is quite the delivery service."

"They're wonderful really, they can find people anywhere. Here I'll show you how this works." Mae took his hand and she grabbed a couple of owl treats. She held out her hand to the owl and it took them.

Bill watched it eat curious. Mae held up her letter and the owl took it in its claw. "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

The owl rose up flapping and adjusted the letter so it was firmly in its claws then it was off.

"OK, that was very strange to watch." Bill shook his head, "I am guessing those aren't regular owls…"

Mae smiled at him, "Nope, they're magical and very intelligent. They need no direction but can find someone pretty much anywhere. They are extremely fast. The Headmaster will have that letter within the hour. He's in Scotland."

"That is honestly one of the strangest things I've seen so far." Bill didn't know what to think. He watched as another owl came swooping down and dropped onto the furthest perch. It was a large brown barn owl.

"They can communicate with one another, so there will always be at least one here. That's Kneen, Theo's owl." Mae went and gave it an owl treat and ran a hand along it petting it. She turned and looked at Bill, "When you want to send me a letter you do the same thing, treat, give it the letter and say my name and Hogwarts. It'll drop it right off to me in school."

"That's amazing, really…" Bill was constantly being blown away.

"I am sure the Headmaster will have a reply back tonight. He's quite good with responding to letters." Mae left the owl with a last pet and came back and took his hand. "Now you my love, look like you need that drink."

Laughing he nodded. "I most certainly do."

"How about we go, drink each other under the table, and wait for the Headmaster's reply." Mae tugged him back outside and led him through the condo back into the bar area.

They arrived and the others were there sitting at the bar with Theo mixing up a drink.

"Gorgeous, I thought you'd be here soon, I am making you a tasty mix." Theo winked at her.

"You're awesome you know that right?" Mae leaned across the bar and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yes, yes I do." Theo grinned at her and laid out a dozen shot glasses. He poured the mix into them. "I have a ton more, so just let me know when you need refills."

Mae pondered the group, "I thought you all were being proactive and doing homework…"

Draco winked at her, "We decided your plan was much more fun."

Bill smiled at Theo and he waved his to the wall of liquor. "What would you like?"

Studying the wall Bill smiled. The other boys had bottles they were chugging from. "Just give me a bottle of vodka."

Theo winked at him and plucked a bottle off the wall and passed it over. "Let me know when you need another."

Mae studied Theo, "Did you get that jacket you went after?"

"Yes, and I am fucking happy about it. It's already in the closet."

Mae smiled, "I am glad you managed to grab one. I know how traumatic it is to have a gap in your wardrobe."

Theo grinned, "See, we have an understanding."

Bill looked at the group, "Mae, Draco… do you mind if us three get a photo together. If I am going to follow through with Mae's explanation of our rather curious relationship I am sure my brother will want to see a pic. He'll be dying of curiosity."

"What's the explanation?" Draco looked a Mae.

"We're just going to go with Bill is our boyfriend to explain why he's suddenly living with us." She grinned. "We figured telling his brother and bandmates that I was his vampire bride wouldn't be the best way to go…"

Theo snorted. Blaise and Asher smirked and Draco chuckled.

Bill nodded, "They all know I like groups and boys, so this is probably the easiest explanation for why I am suddenly attached at the hip to someone who is clearly engaged."

Draco nodded, "While I rather like the vampire bride explanation… you do make a good point." Winking at Bill, "You can tell them how you were swept up by a fucking gorgeous, insanely rich couple."

"Well, it's not exactly that far from the truth…" Bill grinned.

Mae giggled and looked at Asher, "Want to play photographer?"

Asher nodded smirking. Bill plucked his cellphone from his pocket and passed it to Asher.

Mae clapped her hands, "OK you two come here and cuddle up."

Bill leaned against the bar with Draco beside him. Draco tossed an arm over Bill's shoulder and Mae leaned back against the two with Bill placing wrapping an arm around her waist. Draco kept his drink dangling from his other hand and took a casual position. All of them knew how to pose.

Asher snapped a few photos and passed the phone back to Bill. "How is it?"

"Well, we all look like smoking hot models, so I'd say it was a success."

Draco smirked and took a swig of his drink.

Asher passed him back the phone.

"I want to get a few of you Draco, and a couple of you Mae."

The pair nodded. Draco struck a few poses looking hot but quite arrogant in every one. Mae did a few poses for him and went with a similar look.

Bill flicked through the photos, "I really need to call my brother. He's going to spaz that I didn't update him sooner."

Mae giggled and nodded. "You should go call. If he wants he can come over and drink with us, once we've gone through our initial 3 bottles a piece of course. Plus that half kilo per person."

Smirking Bill nodded, "I am going to e-mail the pics then call. I'll be right back."


	58. Telling Tom

Bill headed out into the living room and plopped onto the couch. How the hell was this conversation even going to go. Hooked up with a couple and they wanted to keep him? That was plausible he supposed. Like anyone would argue with the logic behind him shacking up with a billionaire and a princess. He'd go with that. Opening an e-mail he attached the best photos and sent it off. Then he dialled.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tom sounded quite annoyed.

"It's kind of a long story, well maybe not long, but fucking unbelievable." Bill drummed his fingers on his knee."

"Seriously, why the fuck didn't you let us know you were checking out?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision, it's been quite the whirlwind few days."

"Do tell? I can't wait to hear why you wouldn't even answer your fucking phone."

"OK, just hear me out… this is going to sound a bit crazy." Bill leaned his head back against the couch.

"Spit it the fuck out."

Bill sighed, "OK, so I did a private meet and greet a few days ago with a couple. More specifically an gorgeous princess and her smoking hot billionaire fiance who owns a good fucking chunk of our label. We hit it off and the gist is I am rather shacked up with them at the moment. We've spent quite a bit of time occupied with each another."

There was silence.

"I sent you some photos…"

More silence.

"The gist, I ended up their boyfriend… so yea, you can come hang with us whenever…"

"You are fucking shitting me…"

"No, fucking serious."

"I need to see these fucking photos… hold on a minute…"

Bill drummed his fingers more and sighed.

"Well, they are fucking hot… What country? What's the guy's story?"

"She's an Austrian princess, name is Mae Ananstof… The boy is Draco Malfoy, his dad owns the Malfoy Corporation…"

Tom whistled. "How the fuck did you manage that?"

"Apparently she had a crush on me and her fiance set up the meet and greet… she showed up and gave me a Lamborghini worth a half-million for a late Christmas gift… then we all ended up at a club she owns… Mae and I hooked up, and then it ended up a two for one deal…now I am holed up in their new flat here in central London…" Bill shifted a bit and sighed again.

"Well I guess that's an acceptable fucking excuse for disappearing without any fucking notice…" Now Tom sounded quite amused.

Bill chuckled. "Seriously, your invited to come hang out here if you want. I have rather taken over their space… I think I might just move in permanently…"

Tom laughed. "Well I can't say I fucking blame you. What is the flat like?"

"It's huge and fucking impressive. I guess it was one of her partner's Christmas gifts for her… I got curious and asked… it was 109,000,000 pounds…"

Tom whistled again. "That is some fucking Christmas gift."

"That was only a tiny fraction of her gifts, for fucks sake… I can't even… it's crazy…"

"What was the most outrageous?" Tom was fucking curious.

"They're on the next tour to the international space station. I guess her partner got them seats."

"Holy shit… that is fucking insane…"

"I know right? Everything is just outrageous. I've also been offered a cozy spot in the palace if I want another place to crash…or one of their castles, chalets, beach houses etc… of course one of their jets for my personal use as needed…"

"Fuck…talk about a fucking upgrade…" Tom let out a deep breath. "So is the lovely couple coming to our next show?"

"Yes, I guess Draco has a good chunk of the front row seats for Mae and her friends. With all access passes of course. I guess management was very keen on keeping him happy."

"I can certainly see why. Did you get the same speech before you met them?" Tom was smirking.

"Yes, I got told to show up and play nice." Bill chuckled.

"Well, looks like you're playing very fucking nice." Tom's voice was teasing.

Bill laughed. "I think there is another thing I should mention. But it can't go beyond us."

"What?"

"I'm not their only boyfriend…they have three others…"

"You know, that doesn't fucking surprise me in the least…" Tom chuckled. "Do you all play nice together?"

Bill laughed. "Yes."

"How's the quality?"

"Let's just say Mae has excellent taste in men…"

"No girlfriends?"

"Ah definitely not…She's quite possessive of her toys…"

Tom laughed. "Well as long as you know where you stand…"

Bill made an amused sound. "I am only mentioning this because if you come over and visit they all live here. I was quite serious about moving in myself."

Tom made an amused sound, "I would be shocked if you didn't. I would."

Bill laughed. "You definitely need to visit, they are quite the hosts."

"Up for company tonight? I'm not doing anything."

"That sounds good, I'll get the car sent over for you. It'll bring you to the door, we're the penthouse."

"Of course you are." Tom chuckled.

"I'll give the driver your number, he'll call up when he arrives."

"Sounds good, see you soon."

Bill grinned as he walked back to the bar. He went and wrapped his arms around Mae, "Well love, up for meeting my brother tonight?"

"Definitely. We're almost through our first kilo… you're going to have to catch up fast."

Laughing Bill nodded, "I just need to get the car sent over for him."

Mae nodded, "Can I have your phone for a minute?"

Nodding he handed it to her.

"I am going to add Marie Volde to your contacts. She's our personal assistant. You need anything call her and she'll arrange it. She gets paid handsomely to be on call 24 hours a day. I personally have no idea how to get a car over there."

Bill laughed and kissed the top of her head. He made the call to the assistant and gave her his brother's number and the hotel he was at.

Coming back he hugged Mae from behind. Looking up at Theo, "How fast can you get me drunk?"

Theo pondered, "How fast can you drink?" He slid three bottles of vodka over to him.

Bill grinned, "We'll fucking find out won't we… I'll drink can you lay me out the lines."

"My pleasure gorgeous." Theo pulled a long mirror from behind the bar and laid out three dozen perfect lines.

Downing the first bottle in record time he pondered if he felt anything. He tried to focus on letting the chemical settle in his blood but it was fucking hard. He almost had a hint of warmth there. He downed the second bottle. Focusing harder he had an OK buzz. Deciding to forgo the third bottle he started working on the lines pausing every few to concentrate on letting it settle in his blood. After two bottles of vodka and all of the coke laid out he was feeling good.

"OK, I think I am pretty good now."

"I'm impressed, it took me four bottles to get a buzz…" Draco sighed.

Mae hugged Bill from behind, "Do you want to give your brother the grand tour with me?"

"Definitely. I want to see his face when he sees your war room." Bill smirked.

The group laughed.

"Ooo…do you want him to watch us fight. We'll go even a bit slower then we were with you watching." Mae grinned.

Bill nodded, "For sure. He's taken karate for years, I am dying to see his reaction. I think the look on his face is going to be hilarious."

Mae winked at him, "You looked quite shocked yourself. You know we could watch you while we fought. It really is all instinct. Once you know it you know it."

Nodding Bill smirked again, "I picked that up when I was playing with Asher."

Asher smiled, "With vampires progress comes in different forms. I shared those skills with you, to learn instantly, to have those strong instincts. Had you had another sire it is likely they would have left you much, much weaker. The fighting skills I have given you would take at least 300 to 400 years to master. The powerful instincts perhaps 700 to 800 years."

The group blinked.

Theo shook his head, "Once again, so glad you're our daddy."

The group grinned and Asher sent him an amused look.

Mae looked at Bill, "What does your brother like to snack on, I can get a house elf to set up a bit of a spread for us."

"He's a fan of pizza too. He's vegetarian."

Mae nodded, "What do the rest of you want?"

Theo stretched, "I could go for something with bacon on it."

The group sent him an amused look.

Blaise pondered, "Mostly any terrible junk food, I am making the most out of our crazy metabolism."

Draco grinned, "I concur with Blaise."

Asher smirked, "Something chocolate…"

Mae nodded and snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. Mae put in the order.

It wasn't long before there was a huge table set up with a spread of food.

"Won't it get cold?" Bill looked curious pointing at the pizza.

They shook their heads, "Warming charm on the hot stuff, cooling charm on the cold," Draco supplied.

"God, magic is handy." Bill smiled.

Mae smiled and nodded, "It's why its so hard for witches and witches to adjust to the muggle world, pretty much everything we do relies on magic."

Bill nodded before looking at Draco, "So I hear you're quite the flyer."

Draco nodded, "When you come visit my manor I'll take you up. You won't have to worry about falling with our newfound skill. It takes a bit to get used to though."

"I can imagine with the flying lessons you all have to take. I really hope your Headmaster is up for letting me visit your school."

Blaise smiled, "I really, really doubt he'll deny you. The royal families have quite a bit of influence and he is well aware of what a consort is."

Draco nodded, "Being attached at the hip is pretty much a given."

"Will I even be able to use the floo by myself?" Bill tilted his head curious.

"Definitely, the magic is in the floo powder we use." Theo supplied.

"Oh, if you'd stayed human we could have hooked you up with the amazing hangover potion. Best thing ever." Mae grinned.

"Hangover potion?"

"Makes you instantly 100% better once you take it…" Mae glowered at Blaise, "And should be taken immediately when you wake up."

Blaise raised his hands up, "Only made that mistake once." He winked at her.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Bill looked between the two.

Draco smirked, "The first time Blaise took Mae out he proceeded to get her completely wasted. He forgot to give her the potion until breakfast."

Mae glowered again, "I felt like death when I woke up and spent a good twenty minutes dry heaving in the bathroom and another ten lying on the floor. That's not including the fact that I was sore as hell and felt like roadkill…"

Bill raised an eyebrow.

Theo laughed and the rest looked amused.

Draco grinned, "You haven't had the pleasure of watching yet but Blaise does rather like to tie her up on occasion… we also had pain potions available for the morning after aches."

Bill looked between the two and smirked. "OK, I have to admit I am looking forward to that little show…"

Blaise leaned over and poked Mae in the side, "I haven't done that in awhile, we'll have to do that sometime soon…"

Mae raised an eyebrow at him, "I do believe it's your turn to be tied up."

Bill grinned and the rest chuckled at the heated look Blaise gave Mae.

Looking between the group, "Is there anything else I should be aware of about this little group?"

Theo cracked up and put his head on the bar and the rest laughed. Draco was laughing so hard he was shaking.

Mae put her head in her hands and then looked at Asher, "Must you really share that thought with everyone?"

Bill studied the pair, "OK I need to hear this…"

Theo managed to catch his breath, "At some point she's going to put you in cat ears…just go with it…"

Bill grinned and looked at Mae, "Let me get this straight.. you got a16000 year old vampire to put on cat ears…"

Asher laughed, hard.

"Fuck, that is something I need to see." Bill met her eyes his eyes dancing with mirth.

Mae nodded smirking. "It's amazing what someone will do when they're madly in love with you."

Asher wiped a few tears from his eyes grinning. "She uses her power for evil… really…"

This got all of them laughing.

They finally settled down and Mae's sides were aching. "Theo, I think I need drink…"

"Something girly coming right up…" Theo started on the mix.

"You know, I don't think I've had a complete tour of this place…" Bill pondered.

Draco nodded, "Mae will get you both fully orientated. The lower level mostly just has the gym and guest bedrooms, as well as a games room.

"How many guest rooms does this place have?"

"There's eight." Asher supplied.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Mae has a lot of friends." Draco smiled.

"Will family ever stay with you?"

They all shook their heads no. Theo met his eyes, "Blaise and I both have older brothers but we aren't close."

"Mae and I are only children." Draco added.

Theo grinned, "And our parents would never be caught slumming it."

The group snickered and Bill raised an eyebrow.

Mae looked at him, "I was quite serious when I said Blaise, Theo, and Draco were all aristocrats. And once you see my home you'll understand. This place is definitely not up to our parent's standards."

Blaise nodded, "My parents wouldn't be caught dead in the muggle world."

Theo smiled, "Mine either. They thought my love of the muggle world was a rebellious stage and I'd eventually come to my senses."

Bill studied them, "It's really hard to wrap my head around the fact that there are people that have never interacted with my world."

The group smiled at him and nodded. Draco looked at him, "Until Mae and I got together I hadn't. I'd never spoken to a muggle in my life and had no clue about how any of you really lived."

Theo grinned, "We had to explain things like what a doctor was, what football was, what a movie was… things muggles take totally for granted."

Mae nodded, "Ginny is a bit of an exception among purebloods and only because her dad is fascinated with the muggle world. When we went to a hotel one of the first things she wanted to see was a TV because she'd only ever seen a picture of one."

"Wow, that is really hard to take in…" Bill was blown away at how different the two worlds were.

Draco smiled at him, "Once you see Hogwarts and my home you'll get a better idea of how things are."

Mae grinned, "I am going to see if you can sit in on a few of our classes if our Headmaster is cool with everything."

Draco nodded, "I'm sure my godfather would be fine with a guest in his classroom. He's well aware of our little arrangement and he has no problem with muggles."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Really, that is actually surprising to me."

Draco looked at him, "I guess he does business in the muggle world as well. So he's pretty well orientated."

Theo eyes widened, "I wouldn't have pictured that in a million years."

Draco nodded, "He never mentioned it for obvious reasons."

Bill looked at him, "Why would that be?"

Draco met his eyes, "Mae told you about the Deatheaters right?"

He nodded.

"My godfather was very far up in the upper ranks. Belief in pureblood superiority was a huge part of that. They as a rule do not interact with the muggle world." Draco nodded. "My father's personal involvement in the muggle business world was also a secret. It's easy to keep things quiet in the magical world because no one in that group interacted with the muggle world or muggleborns, besides the occasional raid of course."

"Raid?" Bill's eyebrow went up.

Mae grimaced, "It's basically wholesale slaughter for fun. Some very much like a terrorist attack."

Studying Blaise, then Theo, then Draco he nodded.

Theo grinned, "Now you can probably figure out why Harry and Draco despise one another. Plus, Draco here tried to kill him at one point…they had quite the duel…"

Bill's eyebrows crawled up as far as they could go. Mae arched an eyebrow at Draco. "Now that you never told me."

Draco shrugged, "We can be civil, the war is over."

Blaise looked between them, "We should also probably mention the Hermione was tortured in Draco's home…by his aunt…and that Draco's was a complete racist dick to her for about seven years…"

"Fuck… seriously?" Mae looked shocked and stared at Draco. "Now I can see why she has issues with you. It blows my mine that either of them can even be in the same room as you…let alone get along…"

Bill was watching the conversation, fuck, now this had gotten a bit tense.

Theo coughed. "Ah yea, Harry was rather an avid supporter of all of us spending the rest of our lives in Azkaban."

Draco nodded, "When we aren't wasted, trust me, he still hates me…hates us… he's just being surprisingly fucking civil for Mae's sake… same with Hermione…same with Ginny, Ron…"

Mae looked at Draco, "Dare I ask what the fuck you did to Ginny and Ron…"

Theo looked between them, "Draco's dad gave Ginny a cursed book, it almost got her killed… Ron and Draco have had a few duels themselves…"

"I literally cannot wrap my head around this," Mae was shaking her head. "How the hell you and Ginny got to the point where you are playfully flirting with each other blows my mind…"

Blaise nodded, "I actually talked to Hermione for a bit… she gave me a speech about us being brainwashed child soldiers not knowing what the fuck we were doing… so I guess they can justify giving us a chance it to some extent…"

Mae was still shaking her head, "It's completely fucking unbelievable…" She looked at Draco, "I love you, but do let me know in the future if you've tried to kill any of the friends I bring home…"

Theo laughed. Draco smiled at her, "You have yourself a deal…"

Bill was fucking flabbergasted at where this conversation had gone.

"Theo give me something stronger…" Mae pointed to her cocktail. He slid her a bottle of rum and she downed it. Shaking her head she looked at Bill, "It looks like we're still learning fun tidbits about one another…"

Bill nodded, no fucking kidding.

A light flashed on the wall. "Looks like your brother just showed up." She looked at the group, "OK, all talk of war crimes…shhhh…"

The group laughed and nodded.

Mae took Bill's hand and they made their way to the front door. Bill opened it and his brother grinned and gave him a quick hug. "Tom this is Mae."

Mae reached out and shook his hand. Tom studied her. She was definitely gorgeous, he could see the appeal. "So you're the one that kidnapped my brother…" He winked at her.

Mae grinned and nodded, "It was my master plan all along. Now he's stuck with me."

Bill smirked, was he ever. He turned to his brother, "Ready for the grand tour?"

Tom nodded, "I am curious to see the benefits of shacking up with a princess."

Mae smirked and nodded. She walked them through the living area, the massive chef's kitchen, the pool area with jacuzzi. They wandered downstairs and she showed him the gym with ridiculous number of weapons on the wall, another area with a full collection of exercise equipment. The weapons he arched his eyebrow at. Then they moved on to the theatre and the game's room which had a bar at one end and a seating area in front of a giant TV. She opened a door to a guest room, which was massive. It had floor to ceiling windows, a separate area for the bedroom with a plush bed and its own bathroom and walk-in closet. The front room area had a large sitting area with a huge TV and gaming systems.

"God, this is nicer than our hotel…" Tom looked around the room. It was gorgeous.

Mae nodded, "We have eight of these, so if you and your bandmates want to stay with us instead of at the hotel you're more than welcome to."

Tom grinned, "I guess we'll be invading your home too."

Mae and Bill chuckled.

Bill grinned, "Wait until you see our room, fuck…biggest closet you've ever seen in your life." They led them and showed them their room.

Tom took in the fucking huge bed, the sitting area, the massive TV on the wall. The bathroom was huge with a jacuzzi easily big enough for 10 people. A very long walk-in shower. He looked in the closet and his jaw actually dropped. "Fuck, I've seen stores smaller than this."

Mae giggled and nodded, "Well there are six of us using it now."

Bill nodded and pointed to a large section of one of the walls with his things hanging up. "They gave me a section." He winked at his brother.

Holy fuck. "Anything else of interest?"

"Well, we'll take you to the bar to meet the rest of our group. There's also a helipad on the roof for our helicopter. And we haven't shown you the war room as Bill so affectionately named it." Mae smiled at him.

"War room…" Tom's eyebrow went up.

"Their group has a rather interesting hobby." Bill smirked.

Mae led them down another hall and pushed the door open. Tom walked in and his jaw dropped again. There was a fucking arsenal on the walls. "Is that a machine gun?"

Mae nodded, "So much fun. You'll have to come shooting with us already took Bill."

Tom looked at Bill, "Seriously?"

He nodded. "She taught me how to hit the centre of the target with a handgun, it was really fucking fun. Also fun to shred a target with that machine gun you just pointed out."

Tom was shaking his head, "I fucking get why you just up and disappeared on us." He laughed, "And I definitely want to try the machine gun."

Bill smirked, "You'll have to watch them spar sometime… they're pretty fucking good at martial arts too."

"Now that I need to see." He looked at Mae, "Maybe you and I can go a round. I'm pretty good at Karate."

Bill almost laughed out loud.

"Sure, we could do that." Mae smiled at him.

Bill shook his head, "After you see them fight Tom, you may retract that statement."

Tom arched an eyebrow at him. "Now you have me fucking curious."

Bill grinned at him, "OK, how about we head to the bar and meet the rest of her little crew."

Tom nodded and Mae led them down the hall and into a huge bar area with a variety of seating and a fireplace on one wall. Well Bill wasn't fucking kidding about the quality control, there wasn't a boy there that didn't look like a model.

"Tom this is Theo, Blaise, Asher… and this is my fiance Draco." Mae smiled at him.

Tom shook hands with each of them. Her fiance's eyes were fucking shades of silver, he'd never seen that colour in his life. It was stunning. He could definitely see why Bill had jumped ship on them.

Theo looked at him, "So what's your poison. I'm as good as any bartender and we have pretty much every illegal substance on the planet."

Tom's eyes flicked to the open kilo on the bar.

Bill laughed, "Theo's completely serious…you have to see this…" Leading Tom over he started to open the doors along the bottom of the wall.

Tom's jaw dropped. He was doing that a fucking lot. There were so many fucking drugs it was ridiculous. They had to be worth well over a million. "Aren't you all the least bit worried about keeping a stash like this in your house?" God, he couldn't believe it.

Draco winked at him, "Mae has diplomatic immunity on the off chance anyone even found it." They never would, nothing like a quick concealment charm.

Tom was shaking his head. What the hell, he reached in and grabbed a pack of his favourite brand of cigarettes and a one of the thousands of of little bags filled with joints. He held it up to Theo, "Do you get these pre-rolled?" He couldn't fathom anyone taking the time to do so many.

"Yea, my dealer loves the extra cash. He hired someone to do nothing but that for me." Theo took a swig of his drink.

Tom blinked. Well that made sense at least. Of course they hired someone. He wandered over and took a seat at the bar and had Theo make him a scotch on the rocks.

Bill grinned at him, "You'd be surprised at the staff they have. I am still amused by the fact that Mae has someone who does nothing but organize and keep inventory of her closets."

"Closets?" Tom looked at him.

Draco laughed, "What you saw in our place here is but a fraction of her closets She's even got quite the collection going at my manor."

Mae huffed, "I don't see why everyone is so amused by that. And besides the manor collection is your doing."

Smiling at her Draco nodded, "That it is. I am going to have to turn one of the guest bedrooms into a closet at the rate we're going."

Blaise grinned, "Did she finally overflow yours?"

Draco smirked, "Nearly there."

Mae groaned, "It's not like you guys don't have your own massive collection of clothes. How many closets do you have Blaise?"

Theo grinned, "He's got six huge ones that I know of between the main residences."

Mae put her nose in the air, "See, not the only one."

Tom watched the interplay between them with an eyebrow arched.

"Now, moving on…" Mae said eyeballing Blaise. She turned to Tom, "Please help yourself to any snacks you may be interested in." She motioned to the huge spread of food.

Bill nodded, "I made sure they sent up some vegetarian pizza for you in case you were hungry."

Tom smiled, "Thanks, I actually didn't have a chance to grab dinner yet." Tom hopped of the bar stool and went and loaded a plate up with food. There was quite the spread for seven people. He came back, "So what all do you like to do for fun?"

Asher smiled, "Mostly being hedonists…we gamble, party a lot, yacht, sail, travel, we're each into horseback riding, we all pilot, we love racing cars and dancing, we shop…a lot…we enjoy the cinema, concerts and theatre…we like martial arts and shooting… Theo here is an artist, loves to cook… Draco and Mae our are resident bookworms…I enjoy learning different languages. Blaise well, he drinks, fights and fucks."

Tom laughed, "That is quite the list of hobbies. What can you fly?"

Blaise nodded, "We can all fly the jets if need be, we're also good with the helicopter we have."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are all of you?" Tom was curious, who the hell can fly a jet looking that young.

Theo smiled, "We're all 18."

Tom blinked at he looked at his brother who was nodding at him. He was a good 6 years older then them. Well, he could certainly see overlooking that all things considered.

He shook it off and looked at Mae, "So I heard you have a club here in London?"

"Yes, it was a Christmas gift from Asher, he knows Theo and I love to club. He also got us this gorgeous flat." Mae smiled.

Well fuck, if that wasn't interesting. He'd assumed Draco had bought it. Apparently her boyfriends were fucking loaded too.

Mae winked at him, "You'll have to come out with us sometime. Draco also has a club in Paris if you're there and looking for a night out."

"I'll definitely take you up on that. Maybe we can all go out after the show on Friday." He smiled at her.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." She glanced at the boys, "We'd definitely be up for it."

The group chatted for awhile and Tom found the group fascinating. He had to ask, "So Bill here was telling me you are quite good at martial arts…I'd love to see if you're not all too smashed."

Mae clapped her hands together, "No we're good. We haven't been drinking much."

Her boys gave her an amused look and Bill chuckled. 'Asher, we'll stick to the staffs so it's not too suspicious. 1/5th speed.' He mentally nodded and relayed the message.

"You can watch Draco and I go at it. Perhaps Theo, Asher and Blaise if they're up for it."

Mae grinned at him. She led them back down to the gym and Tom joined the others standing on one side of the room.

Draco went and grabbed two staffs tossing one to Mae. She did a casual spin of it as she walked towards the centre of the mats. Then they were flying at one another a flurry of strikes, parries and jabs the staffs swirling at an impressive speed between moves. Tom raised an eyebrow when he watched Draco drop down with a spin and try and sweep Mae off her feet and she backflipped away coming right back at him with a series of complicated strikes. They were amazing really. Now he knew why Bill thought he might rethink his little challenge to Mae. They went at it for a good 20 minutes before they stopped and gave each other a kiss before heading over to the wall and replacing the staffs.

Tom nodded at the pair when they came back, "You two are really amazing. Honestly."

Nodding Mae smiled at him, "Thanks. We've offered your brother lessons, see if we can get him as good as us."

Grinning Tom looked at his brother, "You're going to do something other than be a couch potato…this I want to see…"

"What can I say, hot teacher." Bill winked at him.

Tom laughed. The others looked quite amused.

Tom went back to his hotel around midnight with plans to drag the rest of the guys there for the next couple of days tomorrow evening.

Mae bounced into the kitchen and grinned. The owl treats she laid out were gone and a roll of parchment was on the table with a Hogwarts seal.

"Well, open it." Theo poked her. The rest gathered around looking curious.

Mae unrolled it and read out loud."First, I must congratulate you on the new addition to your family. Your consort is more than welcome to come visit the school, for a tour and during the week as he likes. It would also be a good idea for him to shadow some of your classes. See what they are like for young witches and wizards. I look forward to meeting him, and once again, congratulations - Headmaster Dumbledore."

Mae squealed and gave a little hop before hugging Bill. "This is awesome, it's so amazing that you can come visit anytime you like."

Bill was grinning, "Definitely, I can't wait for school to start up for you again."

Blaise nodded, "I like that he had the same idea as us about coming to classes. That is going to be quite the experience for you. All the entertainment and none of the homework."

Chuckling Bill nodded.

Theo smiled at Mae, "So fair princess, what are our plans for the next few days?"

Mae met his eyes, "Well we need to make Bill into a sniper, he has to go to the casino and learn to read people as well as we do - plus I'm sure you'd love to throw another money picnic…"

Theo grinned, "I'll never get bored of robbing a casino blind." He looked at Bill, "Seriously, best thing ever."

Bill nodded with a grin.

Mae pondered, "We need to get Bill over to Draco's manor…teach him to fly the jet and helicopter…"

Smiling Bill added, "I am afraid I can't do much during the day Friday. We have to give some interviews and do a signing before the show, so I'll be out of service for most of that day."

The group nodded.


	59. Morning Before the Concert

The next few days passed quickly and Bill was brought up to speed with the others, it was amazing to learn things so quickly. And he definitely agreed with Mae on the whole blowing things up part. They would both be learning how to get on in a fighter jet. When Friday arrived Mae bounced out of bed with a smile dragging Bill with her.

"I am so excited to see the show tonight." She gave a little hop and he grinned at her.

"Hasn't lost its appeal even with the lot of us camped out in our place?" His bandmates had been fascinated by their little arrangement and gave him the thumbs up on the deal. They were quite impressed with their new accommodation.

Mae shook her head no, "Having you all hang out with us is awesome, but I want to see you perform. Big stage, lots of lighting, the whole deal."

Bill grinned at her and stroked her hair, "I put in word so security lets you through early. We should be at the venue around 4 if you want to meet us there."

Mae hopped again, "Can't wait. The girls are coming over so we can get ready early. The boys, well I think they'll be just drinking, a lot."

"So Harry and Ron are coming?"

"Pretty much our entire group from school. Harry, Ron, Ryan, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, her friend Parvati. And of course, our gorgeous companions."

"It'll be fun having you all in the audience. I'll definitely make sure to sing a bit to you when I make my rounds along the edge of the stage." Bill was amused by her hopping, it was too cute really.

Mae's eyes suddenly darkened as she studied him and he raised an eyebrow at her. She had that predatory look back. She poked him in the chest, "My lovely mate, don't think you're leaving without us taking a bit of a romp…I plan to give you a quite a thorough fucking before you disappear on me today…"

He laughed and smiled at her his eyes sparkling. This would be the first time they'd be apart since his change. Pulling her close to him he dipped down and kissed her deeply. Their tongues massaged one another and he ran his hands down her back. He stroked her tongue with his own and she reached between them and gave him a few gentle strokes and he shivered against her. The others were already up and gone off and she was pushing him back towards the bed they had just left. Turning him she pushed him so he was leaning over the bed and she dropped behind him.

Mae parted him and ran her tongue along him with deep sweeps. She alternated with pushing her tongue into him and flicking along the small ridges. She gripped his ass hard and fucked him with her tongue until he was moaning and pushing back against her. Pulling back she worked in a finger and started to stroke him with the perfect pressure. She massaged and teasingly brushed the spot that she knew made him arch his back. Pressing into a particular spot he gave a little hiss and gripped the blankets a bit tighter. Working in a second finger she increased her pressure slightly listening to his moans as she worked.

He loved it when she very gently dragged her nails over his backside and down the back of his thigh when she worked on him. Nipping at him with her fangs he bit his lip as she added the third finger stretching him. The massage was making him ache something fierce. Nothing was hotter to him than having her take him like this.

Mae sunk her fangs into him slightly when she pressed down and stroked him and he cried out.

"Love, I really need you to just fuck me…" His voice was strained.

Mae smiled against him and pulled out giving him a few more playful licks before stepping back and slipping her little toy on. Positioning herself she started to slide into him and moaned at the sensation assaulting her clit. He was so tight, so hot, it was delicious. Moving in and out slowly she allowed him to adjust to the sensation.

Bill groaned, fuck… he needed her to go faster he started to press back against her meeting her forward thrusts. He hissed a bit when he felt her nails dig into his hips and she leaned forward to kiss his back her breasts brushing against him. "God…love I am begging you, just go hard…"

Mae gripped him even more tightly and started pounding into him moaning at the sensation. Nothing was better than the feel of holding his slender hips and taking him like this.

Crying out he panted as she slammed into him. Fuck, sex as a vampire was incredible, there was no other word for it.

It wasn't long before he started to cum and she leaned forward and bit him sending her feelings into him, the love, the possession, the passion. He screamed as the tidal wave of heat ripped him off his feet and sent him crashing. The feeling of this was like nothing he could have imagined. The blackness started to dance at the edge of his vision as the pleasure washed over him. She drank a bit and he cried out falling into the darkness that was waiting for him. She gave him a few more hard thrusts before crying out herself. Slipping from him she vanished her toy and slid him up onto the bed into a comfortable position.

Crawling up next to him she waited for him to wake back up. God, she couldn't wait to see his concert. It might be a bit shallow, but it made her fucking wet to think a rock star of all things was in her bed, was her mate. Fuck, she was having him again when they went in to shower. Maybe twice.

Bill groaned and blinked. His entire body was aching, the heat still dancing under his skin stroking him. Opening his eyes fully he met hers and moaned. She had the most intense look in her eyes. Studying her he nodded, he was definitely up for a shower romp, he just needed to recover a bit first. While the others could read each other like books, their connection was incredibly strong, not quite telepathy like with Asher, but pretty damn close. Even with their perfectly emotionless expressions on they both knew the gist of what one another was thinking, was feeling.

"OK love, I think I am up for that shower now…" He winked at her and she helped him from the bed. He slung an arm around her waist and they wandered into the bathroom and slid into the steaming waters. Taking a soft washcloth she ran it over him giving him a good scrub, he loved the feel of her hands sliding over him. He'd found it was very rare for him to shower alone when they were all together now, there was always someone to take care of you. Even if she'd wandered off for breakfast, Draco would be there for him, or Asher…sometimes Theo and Blaise. It was fascinating to see how in tune they all were with one another, how much they cared for each other. They were an affectionate group, always touching. He'd spent more time cuddling in the last week then he had in his lifetime. No matter which one he was hanging out with at a given time with they stuck to each other. Now he completely understood why they were never apart for long. Why they all slept in the same bed.

Mae had him kneel and worked on washing his hair giving him a gentle massage with her nails which made him purr. Fuck, he'd never been better taken care of in his life. He returned the favour for her making sure she was squeaky clean. He groaned when she started to stroke him and let his head fall back while she worked on him. No matter how long they were together he would never get tired of her touching him. He craved it like nothing else. Shaking his head he gently brushed her hand from her and pinned her against the wall slipping into her. She gripped him to her. Slid her hands up and down his back eventually dropping to squeeze his bottom as he thrust into her.

Mae moaned god, she loved him so much it ached. The connection they had was like nothing else she'd felt before and she didn't know things could get stronger. She was so glad the others got on with him so well. He really felt like that last piece of the puzzle sliding into place. When he leaned down and nipped at her mark she came clinging to him which sent him over. They hugged each other under the waters and tried to shake off the shivers they were feeling.

"OK, we need to get dry and get you ready for your duties." Mae gave him a playful smack on the bottom and he grinned at her. She flicked their hair dry with a motion of her hand and they towelled one another off just for fun.

They wandered back into the bedroom and into the closet where all his clothes were. He'd ended up going to his flat with a quick floo and they'd loaded his stuff up with a handy shrinking spell. He arranged to have the flat and all the furniture sold. Living at the London flat was far superior to where he had been.

Mae slipped on a green lace bra and panty set and put on a pair of white sweatpants and a tank top. She'd get dressed for going out once the girls arrived and invaded their closet. She wandered back over to him and studied him flicking through his clothes.

"For the show, does someone do your hair and stuff?" Mae was curious and watched as he slipped on a pair of black jeans and tugged on a t-shirt.

Nodding he smiled at her. "I'll have someone pick my wardrobe and do my hair and makeup, it's quite the production really. I'll actually be meeting the team before I go for the autograph session and interviews."

Mae smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. "I look forward to seeing the result." Lightly she slid her hands up and down his back pressing herself against him. Sliding her hands up under his t-shirt she lightly dragged her nails down his back and he groaned.

Reaching down he gently removed her hands, "Keep that up and I'm going to be disappointing a lot of fans by not leaving our bedroom."

Looking amused she nodded, "Maybe you and I can visit our little lounge again when we go clubbing after the show."

Raising an eyebrow at her he nodded. "I look forward to it. And I really look forward to dancing with you."

Mae giggled, "We're going to give my classmates quite the show with that." She pondered for a moment, "You should be nice and dance with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, it'll make their year."

Bill grinned and nodded. "Anything for you… I can keep your friends entertained. It'll give you a chance to crawl all over Theo."

Mae winked at him, "As long as we have an understanding." Taking his hand she smiled, "Did you want anything to eat before you leave?"

"I could go for something, I imagine my brother and bandmates are already gorging."

They wandered into the kitchen and indeed everyone was already there devouring an absolute ton of food. Bill and Mae gave each of their lovers a kiss before plopping down.

Mae sat beside Draco and he gave her a squeeze. "So love, have you started freaking out yet?"

The group laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him blushing.

Bill grinned, "After she dragged me out of bed she was doing some rather adorable hops."

Draco smirked at her and the rest looked amused.

Theo pondered, "I wonder if it's possible for you to still faint, even if you're fucking the person…"

Mae groaned and rolled a napkin into a ball and threw it at him. The group grinned at her and snickered.

"I swear Theo, I am going to tie you up and leave you in the bedroom tonight…" Mae glowered at him.

Theo winked at her, "How about you tie me up now and we can negotiate my release in a timely fashion."

Mae put her head on the table when the others laughed, "I swear to god you're as bad as Blaise sometimes."

Blaise smirked, "How about we make it two captives and you can punish us for mocking you so early in the morning."

The other boys sent him an amused look.

George grinned, "You know princess, it is rather impressive that you can put up with this lot all ganging up against you."

Asher smirked, "I think she rather likes it when we all gang up on her."

Mae groaned and covered her head with her hands while the rest laughed. She looked at Asher, "You my love are sleeping on the couch…with Theo…"

Theo arched an eyebrow and gave Asher a heated look, "You know, I don't think we've fucked on the couch yet, she may have a valid suggestion."

This got the group howling.

Mae's head was in her hands and Draco patted her on the back. "At least you have your lovely she-weasel to keep you company, you can spaz together, it will be a bonding moment…"

Everyone was snickering as she glared at Draco. "Be good or I'll leave you at the alter."

Draco pouted and the laughing started again. It took a bit for them to settle down.

"When are you two getting married anyway?" Gustav studied the pair.

Nodding at him Draco smiled, "Just after the end of school, in early June. It'll be on the 5th, the first Saturday."

Theo grinned, "You all have to come. They throw the best parties at the palace, seriously. It's pretty damn impressive."

Tom smiled, "We'll be there, can't miss a royal wedding, I imagine it's going to be quite the production."

Asher nodded, "Their mothers are really going all out with the planning. We'll make sure to fly you in, you can stay at the palace if you like. There are literally hundreds of guest rooms."

Mae smiled, "You should all come visit before then, we can give you the grand tour before the place is crawling with people."

George smiled, "So what is it like there anyways? I've been quite curious."

Theo grinned, "Massive, opulent…tons of incredibly detailed frescos, gorgeous furniture, more chandeliers then you can count…acres of gardens…" He paused, "Do a quick Google for Schönbrunn Palace…it will give you a good idea, but you really need to see it in person to get the full scale of it all."

Nodding George pulled out his phone and did the search. His eyes widened as the boys in the band started flicking through the pictures. He looked at Mae, "And that's your house?"

Mae nodded, "It's way too lavish for my tastes. I much prefer the winter castle when I stay in the country."

Theo smiled, "Google Kreuzenstein Castle and you can check that out too."

The boys did and their eyebrows went up. Bill laughed and looked at Mae, "Well I totally get why Theo said your parents would be slumming it if they came to visit here."

Mae laughed and her other boys smirked.

George looked at Draco, "So besides being filthy rich, how did you wrangle an OK from the princess's parents?"

Mae smiled at George, "Draco is a Lord in title, his family is very well connected and they know the courts well."

Tom arched an eyebrow and looked at Bill, "Now that was a little detail you left out."

Bill shrugged, "I forgot…"

Tom laughed, "I love how you just casually forgot to mention you were shagging a Lord of all things…"

The group chuckled. Suddenly George eyeballed Blaise and Theo, "You two aren't secretly dukes or anything are you?"

Theo laughed, "If we want to get formal we technically would be aristocrats. Blaise here is a knight, if you want to really get into it."

Bill's jaw dropped, "You're fucking serious aren't you?"

The quartet nodded.

Mae smiled, "I was actually quite torn between Draco and Blaise when we first met, but I have a thing for blondes."

Blaise pouted, "It was rather tragic…I rather fancied the idea of being a king."

The newcomers eyes were wide.

"I love you Blaise, look at the bright side, you get all the benefits of being in the royal family and you don't have to deal with the politics I sucked Draco into." Mae winked at him.

Blaise blew her a kiss.

Tom was shaking his head, "This whole conversation is fucking surreal really…" He looked at his brother, "How the fuck you got into this little group I'll never know…" Tom looked at Asher, "What about you?"

Asher winked at him, "No title…I am just ridiculously wealthy."

"Dare I ask how ridiculously wealthy?" Tom arched an eyebrow.

Draco laughed, "He's richer than me mate, a lot richer."

The newcomers jaws dropped.

Tom was shaking his head. He looked at his brother again, "I literally cannot fathom how the fuck you managed this… really…"

Mae laughed, "Bill was quite thankful for flattering photos, I really did have a mad crush on him…"

Draco grinned and looked at Bill, "She nearly gave me a heart attack before we met you by screeching for me. Apparently she was panicking about her hair…needed advice… god, I thought something was actually wrong…"

Mae groaned and put her head back on the table as the others laughed. She looked at Draco, "I hope you find the couch comfortable you're going to be sharing it with Theo and Asher…"

Blaise grinned, "See I knew you loved me the most, I still get bed privileges…"

Mae eyeballed Blaise, "I just haven't gotten to you yet…"

Tom hadn't been this amused in ages, he really liked this group, they were too funny really. It was weird staying there with them, he wasn't sure what to expect. They were just like a group of best friends though, who happened to sleep together. Really fascinating.

Stretching Bill smiled, "Well as much as I would like to see Mae punish Theo and Blaise for their transgressions we really should be off."

Mae nodded and bounced off her stool and Bill gave her a hug and a thorough kiss.

Bill winked at her, "I'll see you at 4. Do bring some smelling salts with you just in case…"

Mae narrowed her eyes and smacked his bottom as the others laughed.


	60. Blaise and Theo Were Very Bad

Once they were gone Mae turned and ran her eyes over Theo and Blaise. You know, they were fucking around… but their suggestion had some validity. She pondered, she hadn't tied either of them up yet, oh she bossed them around plenty, and they joked about it, but she hadn't actually bound them. A wicked smile formed on her face as she studied them.

Theo looked at her then at Blaise. Blaise looked at him. Theo arched an eyebrow at her, "What are you thinking?"

Asher grinned, "Oh you'll find out, it's going to be both hilarious and hot at the same time." He relayed the image to Draco and he got a wicked smile on his face too.

"Oh, love, definitely." Draco eyed the two boys.

Blaise and Theo arched their eyebrows at her. She smirked and flicked her hand and both were bound by ropes, their hands above their heads wrists crossed. Blaise looked shocked then he raised an eyebrow at her. Fuck he was hard. Theo struggled a bit and she gave the pair a wicked smile.

She circled them lightly dragging a nail along them. With another flick they were naked. Moving behind them she considered, then she dragged her nails down Blaise's back leaving scratches and she slapped his ass. He hissed and jerked a bit.

Theo shivered as she felt her nails scrape down his back and jumped a bit when she slapped him too. It didn't hurt, just more of a surprise. Blaise was usually no where as gentle.

She went in front of them and studied them a smirk on her face, "You two take far too much pleasure in tormenting me…" She flicked her hand again and they were kneeling and leaning forward with their hands still bound above them. She kneeled behind Blaise and considered. Running her hands down his back in soothing motions she moved down and massaged his backside with deep circles. He moaned under her and she smirked. Backing up a bit she slapped him harder, enough to sting. Jerking again he groaned. Theo was shivering a bit beside them. Oh, she was going to fuck both of them hard and leave those lovely marks on their hips that Blaise seemed to be so fond of. They'd be feeling it for days.

Studying Blaise's back she raked her nails down him purposely leaving welts. He jerked under her and moaned again. She slapped him a bit harder leaving a red print on his backside. "You know Blaise, I wonder what it would take to make you feel it for days…" She slapped him harder putting a bit more of her strength into it and he cried out and moaned again shuddering a bit under her. She gripped his cheeks, parted him and ran a long lick up his backside just dipping her tongue into him. Pulling back she slapped him again.

Blaise couldn't stop moaning, fuck, god, this was what he was hoping for…fucking finally. The sting was fucking delicious. He was going to cum hard if she kept doing that slap, lick combo.

Parting him and digging her nails in for good measure she buried her tongue into him thrusting in and out. She was forceful, dragged her tongue up and down him, swirled it inside him with a firm pressure. Flicking at him she let her nails dig in enough to just pierce the skin and he cried out.

Holy fuck…god…he was going to cum, and fucking soon. He was so hard he was squirming.

"You know Blaise, I'm convinced you don't know when the fuck to shut up…" Her voice was biting. She slapped him again hard. He jerked and whimpered. He cried out when she ran her fangs along his backside drawing blood. She licked along the marks she'd made. She hit him again hard enough to bruise and he came with a cry shivering under her.

Mae strolled around and kneeled in front of him. She gripped his hair hard and met his eyes. "I'm not finished with you." She kissed him hard nipping him and swirling her tongue around the blood.

God, he was already hard again. Fuck. He needed to piss her off more often.

She pulled back and licked the blood off her lips. Theo was shivering next to them hard as a rock. Mae went back behind Blaise and slapped him again making him jerk. "You know Blaise, I am going to take a page out of your book and fuck you so hard you're going to feel it for days…" He moaned and shivered.

She dragged her nails down his backside leaving more welts and he shook. She parted him again and fucked him with her tongue before working her finger in massaging him in the way she knew would torment him. Just the perfect pressure making him moan and squirm under her. He pressed back against her and she slapped him hard. "Don't move." He cried out at the force of the hit and could feel himself dripping.

Adding a second finger she alternated between slow, deep circles and teasing brushes. He was practically sobbing by the time she added the third finger and repeated the slow deep massage.

"God, please.. Just fuck me…I am begging you." Blaise was dying, he couldn't take it.

She slapped him again hard, "Keep your mouth shut. I'll fuck you when I feel like it."

Blaise winced and gritted his teeth. Moaning he tried his hardest not to squirm but he couldn't help it. She slapped him again.

"What did I say about moving…"

Blaise groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as she fucking tormented him. He was shaking. It was so good, god, it was so good. Finally, he could feel her start to slide into him and then she went at the slowest fucking pace. He hissed. She dug her nails into his hips and he cried out when he felt the pierce. He pushed back against her trying to get her to increase her speed and she slapped him again. "I told you not to move."

Blaise was shaking, fucking shaking. He needed her to fuck him badly. He ached so much it hurt.

She tormented him with that slow pace until she finally started to increase her speed until she was slamming into him. There was something to be said for vampire strength. He would have bruises on his hips for quite some time with how hard she was gripping him. Blaise came so fucking hard and screamed when she dug her fangs into his back and demanded submission sweeping him away with a explosion of heat.

Backing away she released him from his binding and let him slump to the floor.

Theo was looking at her with wide eyes and she smirked at him. "You know, Blaise isn't the only one who doesn't know when the fuck to shut up." She kneeled in front of Theo and studied him. She kissed him on the forehead, pulled back then slapped him across the face. Not hard enough to really hurt more to shock.

Asher and Draco raised their eyebrows and kept up stroking themselves as they watched.

Theo turned back to her and shivered at the predatory look in her eyes. They were burning into him. He squirmed.

She gripped his hair hard enough to sting and pulled him to one side so she could run her fangs up his neck leaving two lines of blood. Tracing over his neck with her tongue she licked at the blood and he moaned. Pulling back she stood and studied him. With a wave of her hand he was flat on his back with his arms tied over his head the wrists crossed.

Disappearing from his sight she stripped and came back and straddled his hips pressing his erection between them. She studied him then ran a nail down his chest leaving a thin line of blood behind. He groaned when she dipped down to trace the path with her tongue. She dragged her nails down him leaving welts and dipped down giving him a hard bite just below his collar bone and he cried out then moaned as she licked at the blood. She slashed her nails back and forth across him a few times just leaving scratches that would sting like a bitch and he cried out again. She lapped at the spots that were deep enough to bleed. Leaning over him she studied his eyes, "You know, despite the fact I'm using you as a scratching post, you're really fucking hard. Do you like it?"

Theo moaned, god, they really needed her ticked off more often. He nodded at her and she smirked. Leaning back she slid herself over his shaft teasing him and he moaned squeezing his eyes shut. Sliding down his body she gave him a solid lick up his shaft digging her nails into his hips leaving little pools of blood. He jerked and hissed.

She swirled her tongue over him, up and down, flicking under the ridge of the head. She lapped at the soft head and swirled her tongue around it. As she worked she held his hips hard enough to bruise. She had no intention of getting him off yet…she was just going to torture him for awhile. Giving him long slow licks and teasing flicks she smiled against his cock when he started to squirm.

Theo was seriously fucking dying. He needed her to do something. Those teasing flicks were driving him up the wall. "Please..just get me off…"

Mae slid herself back up him moving her hips against him. "No."

He groaned as she proceeded to slide herself along his shaft and he could feel her slick, hot lips just grasping him. As she moved she kept her nails dug into his sides occasionally dropping down to give him a harsh bite. Fuck, he was going to be feeling those for a week.

"I am begging you…please just fuck me…" He moaned against her arching his hips against her hoping she would impale herself.

She slapped him across the face again and he cried out. "Do shut up Theo. I'll ride you when I feel like it."

God, he was going to die he was convinced of it. That sweeping up and down she was doing was fucking torture. He needed to get off so bad, he squeezed his eyes shut a few tears leaking out.

Leaning down she sucked on his neck hard, she was going to leave a mark that everyone could see. Sliding back down she bit his chest and he cried out again. She lapped at the blood and sighed, he tasted so good it was ridiculous.

After getting him to the point where he was letting out little sobs she slid onto him and he gasped. She gripped his hips hard and slid up and down him clenching him. He couldn't stop moaning. Grinding down against him she let her head fall back and pressed against him as hard as she could. Moaning herself she leaned forward and slid up and down him moving faster and faster, she needed to get off herself. When she started to come he cried out and came. Leaning forward she bit him hard sending that same demand for submission and heat into him. He screamed as the sensation rolled over him and he blacked out. Standing she released him from the binding. He'd be feeling that position for awhile.

She looked over at Draco and Asher. Asher was on all fours moaning and Draco was pounding into him. Looking at Blaise she nudged him with her foot and smirked. Still out. That was quite amusing.

Draco and Asher came in quick succession of one another and she went and gave them deep kisses when they were done.

Asher winked at her, "I need to get you ticked off at me, I rather miss the scratching…" He made a little scratching motion at her and she grinned.

Draco smirked at the pair on the ground, "I wonder how long before they come to."

"Hmmm… I don't know…I tried something a bit different with the bite."

Draco arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"A demand to submit."

Asher let a slow smile cross his face. "They'll be down for awhile then. Female vampires demanding submission is quite the intense experience for the males. It is quite fucking hot really."

Draco smirked, "Can males do the same thing to one another?"

Asher shook his head no. "It's rather another quirk of our species. There is a bit of humour in nature really. The females are generally much weaker then the males but if they can latch on they can slam them into the ground with a demand to submit when they want to. Makes the sex all the better. Keeps the males in their place." He chuckled.

Draco laughed and gave Mae an appraising look. "We'll have to try that sometime."

Mae stepped into his space and slid a nail down his chest leaving a thin line of blood. Leaning forward she licked it and backed up, "Definitely."

Draco shivered and nodded. The group chatted for awhile and looked over when they heard Blaise groan. He rolled over and they could already see the blossom of bruises on his hips.

He blinked his eyes open and rolled his head to look at them. Mae went and sat cross legged by his head and stroked his hair. "How are you feeling Blaise?"

"Like I was very bad and got punished quite thoroughly." He chuckled.

Mae grinned and leaned down giving him a gentle kiss. Their tongues danced together stroking one another. They swirled them together a few more times before she pulled back. Mae got up and helped him off the ground. He looked over at Theo and raised an eyebrow. "Someone looks like they got left in a cage with that lovely puma we ran into the other night."

Mae circled him and ran a finger down his back and he hissed. "You do too."

Blaise chuckled again. "I regret nothing." Wrapping his arms around Mae he gave her a little squeeze and dipped down to nip at her neck with his fangs.

Theo groaned and blinked. He shifted a bit and moaned. "Ow…"

Mae giggled. She went over and offered him a hand up and he took it and managed to get up onto his feet.

"I'm going to be feeling that for a week." Theo hissed a bit when he moved.

Mae winked at him, "That was entirely my intention. No glamour allowed on the neck either." She waved a finger at him.

Blaise laughed, "Making claims are we?"

"Don't you forget it." She laughed and tugged Blaise down and latched onto his throat giving him a hard suck that would definitely bruise. Pulling back she grinned, "Now you match."

Blaise rubbed his throat with a smirk on his lips, "It's rather adorable how you show your unconditional love for us."

Mae grinned, "What can I say my lovely consort, I like to show you're mine."

Blaise dipped down and kissed her cheek, "That we are."

Theo groaned again, "I feel like I've been mauled, in the best way possible of course."

Asher laughed, "That was exactly how I felt after her little adventure with Amare."

Theo smirked. He looked down at Mae, "It's really rather entertaining how someone so tiny can be so very domineering."

Winking at him Mae smiled, "It's entertaining how someone so big lets himself get pushed around by someone half his size."

Blaise laughed and Draco and Asher smirked. Theo dipped down and gave her thorough kiss. "Only because it's you love, only because it's you."

"Mmm… as much as I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon making out with you Theo, I think we should get dressed. It won't be long before we're invaded by my lovely lions."

Smirking Blaise nodded, "We have to start pre-drinking now or we're never going to get sloshed enough to survive a bunch of screaming teenage girls hopping up and down for two hours."

Theo snickered, "I am pondering bringing earplugs just in case."

Asher laughed. "I highly recommend it since we can't exactly silence the audience."

Grinning Draco nodded his head, "I vote on not standing directly beside Ginny, she's going to be shrieking, I can fucking guarantee it."

Mae giggled, "I personally promise to not deafen any of you."

Blaise laughed, "Don't make promises you can't keep love. I have a 100 galleons on you freaking out as soon as they hit the stage."

Theo grinned, "My money is on you passing out when your lovely soul mate sings to you in front of everyone."

Draco and Asher grinned. Draco smirked, "There are very good odds on that one."

Mae groaned, "I am going to get dressed and drink a lot… you all can mock me at the bar…"

The boys smirked and got dressed. They followed her down to the bar and started to drink an absolute ton of booze.

Mae finished off her second bottle of peach schnapps and pondered, "You know, it's weird…sometimes it's way easier to get a buzz, other times it feels impossible."

Asher nodded, "It takes a long time to manage to keep your blood levels consistent. All you can do is practice…"

Draco sighed, "I am disgusted by this process…" He made a face and gestured to the three empty bottles of whiskey in front of him.

Mae laughed, "Well maybe if you didn't drink such completely nasty things it wouldn't be quite so bad."

Theo laughed, "You know, she makes a fair point."

"You know what, I wonder how much E. I am going to have to take to get a good energy buzz going." Mae tapped a finger against her chin.

Theo smirked, "I'd start with a dozen…it took me nearly 3 dozen last time we went clubbing…"

Blaise shook his head, "We are going to have to bring an extendable bag with us just to keep us going tonight."

Mae looked at the clock on the wall, "They should be apparating in any minute now." Sure enough a few minutes later they heard a series of cracks as the group appeared in the bar area.


	61. The Concert

Jogging over Mae gave Ginny a huge hug and she hopped up and down, "I am so excited, oh my god…"

Ginny nodded and did a little dance in place, "This is going to be fucking amazing."

Lavender bounced with Parvati and they squealed.

The boys looked on amused.

Harry wandered over to the bar with Ron and Ryan at his heels. He looked at Theo, "You know, Ginny's been dancing around for 3 days now…"

Ron nodded, "Lavender's just been randomly hopping up and down and squealing."

Hermione grinned and took the drink Theo offered her. "I have to admit, I am curious as to what all the fuss is about."

Theo laughed, "So are we, the guys are staying with us and I am bloody curious as to what they do for a living."

Ginny bounced over her eyes wide, "You're fucking kidding me…they're all staying here!"

Draco nodded, "Yes she-weasel, they have made themselves quite at home."

Looking at Mae she raised an eyebrow, "And why did you not tell me his gorgeous brother was camped out in your flat?"

Mae giggled, "They actually aren't around much, we mostly just see them for breakfast and in the evening for awhile. They're always off doing something."

Ginny waved a finger at her, "Nonetheless you need to keep me updated!"

"Will it make you feel better to let you know we're going clubbing with them all after the show?" Mae winked at her.

Lavender and Parvati shrieked and jumped up and down. Ginny fanned herself, "Fuck, apology accepted. I am so dancing with him."

The boys were shaking their heads amused.

Parvati hopped up to Mae, "Are you seriously seeing Bill? Like you know…" She made a suggestive gesture.

Mae laughed. "Yes, and he's amazing in every way."

"God, it's fucking unbelievable really, I have to see you two interact…" Parvati shook her head.

Draco chuckled, "Be careful what you wish for Patil, you might get quite the show. They're always crawling all over each other."

Parvati's eyes got huge. She shook her head and looked at Mae, "You are seriously the luckiest fucking person on the planet, really. Like you should buy a lottery ticket lucky."

Ginny nodded, "I know right! The universe is really fucking skewed in her favour. I'd accuse her of witchcraft if we weren't already witches."

The group burst out laughing.

Mae leaned back in Draco's arms grinning. He kissed her neck and ran his hands up and down her sides. She looked at the girls. "Ooo…good news, we have our wedding days set, June 5th for the muggle wedding and June 6th for the magical! You all have to come."

Lavender hopped up and down, "I am definitely going to be there. I can't imagine how awesome a royal wedding is going to be in person. Have you got your dress yet?"

Mae smiled, "My mom and I have a meeting with a designer for a fitting next week."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "Did you choose the gown yourself?"

Nodding Mae grinned, "I found a photo in a magazine that I loved and had it made, just a touch more dramatic though. More suitable for the royal vibe. A designer revamped it."

Lavender bounced again, "Can we see the design? I am dying of curiosity!"

"Definitely, but my boys are forbidden from seeing it until the wedding day. So it will be girl's eyes only." Mae winked at them.

Mae tugged them away from the boys and summoned a book. She showed it to them and Lavender squealed, "Oh my god, that is gorgeous…I love the veil…fuck the flowers are gorgeous… are those diamonds?"

Nodding Mae grinned, "They were crystals in the original design but my mom insisted on the change."

Ginny was nodding, "I love it, seriously, that's the prettiest gown I've ever seen."

Parvati hopped up and down, "The train is amazing… that much detail blows my mind."

"I love the crown, seriously, that is fucking amazing, it makes the whole thing!" Lavender bounced again.

"What are your flower choices for the wedding?" Ginny met her eyes.

Mae flipped the page, "White orchids, miniature calla lilies, and parrot tulips…"

"Fuck that bouquet is something else…so pretty!" Parvati beamed.

Mae flipped the page.

"Oh my god, I love the fall of flowers, that is going to look gorgeous on the tables." Ginny hopped a little.

"What are the place settings like?"

Another page was flipped and Parvati grinned, "Oh I love that! The gold and white is stunning really."

Hermione nodded, "That really is beautiful!"

Mae looked at them, "Would you four like to be my bridesmaids?"

Their jaws dropped. They nodded their heads enthusiastically. Ginny gave her a huge hug, "Oh my god, it would be an honour really!"

Hermione grinned, "I'd love to! I can't wait."

Parvati and Lavender squealed.

Lavender bounced, "OK, I might be more excited about being in a royal wedding then I am about going to the concert tonight."

Parvati clapped her hands, "I know right, that's amazing!"

"My mum already picked the dresses…" Mae flipped the page and the girls squealed.

"Oh fuck, I can't wait to wear that! It's gorgeous." Lavender hopped a bit and hugged Mae.

Hermione smiled her eyes sparkling, "That is the prettiest bridesmaid dress I've ever seen. Your wedding is going to be like a fairytale really."

Ginny was grinning, "I literally cannot wait until June!"

Parvati nodded, "I hear you. It's going to be incredible."

"Where is it being held?" Hermione asked.

"In the palace gardens. We are having the reception in the same place we had our engagement party. Only everything way more lush if you can imagine it."

"Are you and Malfoy going on a honeymoon?" Ginny looked at her.

Mae nodded, "It's really for all of the boys, but we're going to Bali for two weeks."

"Fuck that sounds incredible!" Lavender grinned.

Ginny snapped her fingers, "Does this mean that Malfoy becomes a prince once you two get hitched?"

Mae nodded, "With our traditions yes. He'll be awarded the title."

Ginny shook her head, "That is fucking unbelievable really!"

Lavender and Parvati nodded.

Hermione smiled, "I actually read a bit about royal weddings in your history and it's really fascinating. He'll have quite a lot of responsibility when he takes the title."

Mae nodded, "When we're out of school the real fun starts. We'll have to start dealing with a lot more dignitaries, other royalty… We'll take lessons together on what exactly is going to happen when we take the throne. It's a very involved process."

"When do you take over?" Hermione was curious.

"When I'm 35 we take power." Mae smiled at them.

The girls nodded. "That's really something else."

Mae sent the book back to its place and the girls wandered back over to where the boys were drinking.

Ginny pointed at Draco, "Malfoy, you are unbelievably fucking lucky you know that right?"

Draco smirked, "I am well aware of my good fortune she-weasel."

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "I imagine you're going to have a blast when people start calling you your highness and prince. I am not sure we'll be able to handle the ego growth."

Smirking Draco nodded, "I'll be insufferable I assure you."

Mae giggled and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist. The others look quite amused. Draco dropped a kiss on the top of Mae's head.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the bar and looked at Draco, "Can you still take over the Malfoy Corporation if you're busy being a king?"

"Not a problem in the least. Mae's father and I had quite the chat about it. He does a significant amount of business and still manages to meet all his duties. It isn't really something I need to worry about anytime soon though, my father won't retire for many, many years… he loves his work." Draco nodded at her.

Ginny pondered, "When are you two having children? I imagine you have to produce an heir."

Mae smiled and Draco squeezed her waist. One thing they had discussed with Asher was if they'd be able to have kids. Being magical had quite a few benefits, keeping their bodies functioning much the same as normal.

Mae met Ginny's eyes, "Well, I don't feel like being a mum anytime soon, but I can see it happening over the next few years. I'll try to hold off as long as I can so we can just enjoy having fewer responsibilities."

Hermione nodded, "That makes sense. Keep all the freedom you have for as long as you can." Her eyes studied Mae, "Does anyone in the royal family ever have children with their consorts?"

"It's not unheard of, but it creates complications with the family line. The children that do happen can never ascend to the throne, they are given other titles though." Mae's eyes met Asher's and she smiled, she wanted one with him very much. Asher gave her a beautiful smile in return and her breath caught in her throat.

Hermione watched the interplay between the two. They had definitely talked about it, there wasn't a doubt in her mind.

Mae's eyes flicked to Blaise and Theo and they were giving her gentle smiles. She wanted to help them as well, give them their own family. She smiled amused a bit, she'd be pregnant an awful lot in the future. Asher made an amused sound and relayed the message Theo and Blaise. They winked at her and Theo blew her a kiss.

Ginny grinned, "Do you know how many kids you want?"

Mae laughed. And considered her lot, "Enough to need a team of nannies."

Theo grinned, and Blaise shook his head amused. Asher chuckled and Draco smiled his eyes dancing with amusement.

Ginny laughed, "Well at least you have a whole team of males at your beck and call. Let them rotate in shifts so they can deal with your mood swings and aching back."

Theo smirked and looked at Mae, "I am sure it'll be quite the experience having her angry at us all the time."

Mae turned bright red and her boys burst out laughing. She glowered at Theo, "You think you'd have learned your lesson by now about making commentaries…"

Theo waggled his eyebrows at her, "I'm a slow learner. I need to have the lesson reemphasized a few times for it to really sink in."

Ginny looked between the pair, "Do I even want to know what the subtext going on here is?"

Theo tapped his finger against his chin and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Mae's eyes widened, "Don't you dare even think about it Theo!"

Meeting her eyes he smirked his eyes dancing with amusement. "And what if I do?"

Glaring at him she shook her finger, "I swear on my crown you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month."

Blaise was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and Asher was grinning like mad. Draco had leaned against the bar and started to laugh.

Ginny was looking between them baffled. Harry, Ron, and Ryan shrugged and downed another drink. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione looked amused.

Theo looked at Ginny pondering, then he grinned.

Mae shook her fist at him, "Keep your mouth shut Theo!"

"Hmmm… that is so much more intimidating when I am tied up…" Theo winked at her and her boys laughed harder.

Ginny looked between the two curious as hell as to what they were on about.

Theo met Ginny's eyes, "Our lovely princess here is quite the disciplinarian and Blaise and I were very, very bad. She spent quite a bit of time today angry at us, making sure we knew our place…" He made a little whipping motion.

Mae groaned and put her head in her hands.

Ginny's eyes got huge. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati raised their eyebrows. Ron, Harry, and Ryan looked quite interested.

Theo and Blaise raised their wrists and everyone could clearly see the bondage marks.

"Holy fuck!" Ginny was flabbergasted.

Hermione turned bright red and Parvati and Lavender's eyes widened. The Gryffindor boys looked shocked then their expressions slid into smirks. Ryan grinned.

Mae shook her head and Draco laughed against her.

"You know, it's interesting, we were forbidden from using a glamour." Theo and Blaise tapped the angry marks on their throats.

Ginny was shaking her head blown away. She looked at Mae, "Let me get this straight, you tie up your consorts and punish them?"

Draco grinned, "Well she only tied up Theo and Blaise, and they were really asking for it…"

Blaise laughed, "I am pretty sure my ass is going to be sore for a week."

Ginny turned bright red and her jaw dropped. Draco was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Asher was chuckling his eyes dancing with amusement.

Mae groaned and narrowed her eyes at Blaise, "Next time, we'll make it two weeks."

"Is that a promise love?" Blaise gave her a heated look.

Ginny looked between the two and burst out laughing. "Oh my god… this is unreal..holy fuck, you haven't tied up Bill have you?"

All the girls raised their eyebrows at Mae. She groaned and put her head in her hands. This conversation was not happening.

Ginny shook her head, "You have got to be fucking kidding me… I can't even wrap my head around this…"

Mae moaned, "I am not having this conversation… ignore Theo and Blaise… really it's in everyone's best interest."

Smirking Ginny looked at Mae, "No, no… I am finding them rather enlightening…"

Mae looked up, "Theo make yourself useful and make me something strong to drink…"

He winked at her and grinned.

Mae twitched a bit. Asher burst out laughing. He sent the mental picture Mae had to the boys. Draco cracked up and Blaise and Theo shared an interested look. Blaise smirked at her, "Anytime you want to try that we're game."

Blushing fiercely she attempted to ignore them and turned back to Ginny,"So you feel up for raiding my closet for something suitable for hanging out backstage and going clubbing after?"

Ginny grinned and the other girls nodded. They sat for a bit drinking a ton before heading up to Mae's new closet and checking things out.

When they entered Parvati's eyes got huge, "This is massive"! She studied the walls.

Mae grinned, "Well there are six of us using it, need lots of room for everyone's things."

Mae led them to the back section and motioned with her arms, "This is my section, help yourself to whatever you'd like to wear tonight."

The girls hopped a bit and started flipping through the items. Mae went and pulled out her favourite pair of dark wash jeans and paired it with a dark green silk tank top that flowed. She tucked it in and let it fluff out a bit at the bottom. She added a green belt to match and a pair of dark green heels. Flicking at her hair she straightened it and let it fall behind her, sleek and glossy. Her makeup she went with eyeshadow in shades of sage, making her green eyes striking. She added a simple platinum chair with a delicate platinum bar.

The girls spent quite a bit of time looking through her closet and finally managed to find something they loved. Once they were done she led them back to the bar where they proceeded to get quite the happy buzz.

"OK everyone, the car should be here and we need to get going." Mae grinned and everyone smile. She handed out the backstage passes and tickets and Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati squealed. The rest looked followed her downstairs. It wasn't long before they arrived at the venue and started to pass security checks.

Mae was anxious, she was starting to really miss Bill and her heart was clenching something fierce. It seemed to get worse the longer they were apart. When they finally got to the proper gate security let them through when she showed them her all access pass and gave her name. A guard led them through the winding corridors with Ginny grinning the whole way. Parvati and Lavender were holding hands occasionally doing a little hop.

They finally reached the green room and Mae sighed with relief. The guard opened the door and the guys were there, drinks in hand, chatting. They looked up and rose as the group approached.

George waved, "Hey Mae, we were wondering when you lot would show up."

"Hey all," Mae grinned and gave each of them a hug. Her eyes met Bill's and she could see the need in them, the same she felt. She went into his arms and he held her tightly before pulling back to meet her eyes. He was stunning, his hair was teased out with long pieces accenting the do. There were white streaks in the black and his makeup was perfection. There was a red underliner and the top was done in dark shades creating the perfect smokey cat eye.

Dipping down he kissed her hard and deep. His tongue battled with hers. She shivered against him he swept his tongue around hers occasionally flicking it. It was amazing really, how much she'd missed him over such a short time. She slid her hands up the back of his shirt so she could get more skin to skin contact

The others were watching amused and Parvati was looking stunned. Lavender and Ginny sighed and thought of how unfair the universe was. They finally parted and Bill placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling back. They looked at one another and he studied her expression.

'We really need to find a private place, I missed you so much.'

Reading her eyes he nodded in agreement. He had been craving her since he left. It had been very distracting, but he'd managed to get through the interviews in one piece.

'You should meet everyone first.'

Watching her eyes he nodded again. Tucking her against his waist he wandered over only letting her go to give the other girls a hug and greet them.

Draco was still fascinated by their connection, it was so strange watching them have conversations like that without any telepathy. Asher made an amused sound in his mind and mentally nodded.

Parvati grinned, "Can we get some photos with you all?"

Bill smiled and nodded, "Of course, just follow me." The band gathered against one wall and the girls got a series of pictures with them in cute poses. Mae already had a bunch from their time at the house but she grabbed a few just for fun anyways. The boys proceeded to sign the backstage passes the girls had and the CDs they had on them.

They sat back down on the couches after and Lavender grinned. "So where are you all heading after you're done here tonight?"

George smiled, "We're heading back to Germany tomorrow, well us anyways." He motioned to the others, "Bill is staying, he absconded and moved in with his lovely partners."

Parvati nodded her eyes wide. Her eyes flicked between Bill and Mae who were gazing at each other their expressions shifting. It was quite odd actually, they almost looked like they were having a conversation.

Mae studied Bill, 'When do you want to bail'.

Pondering Bill met her eyes again, 'Very soon.'

Her eyes flicked back and forth between her friends and the other band members. 'I am sure they'll keep one another occupied.

Bill nodded, 'Definitely.' He gave an amused smile, 'They'll be awhile I'm sure.'

Mae's eyes flicked to the door and she arched an eyebrow at him.

He nodded again.

Bill cleared his throat, "We're just going to step out for a bit." He looked at the others, "Please help yourself to anything you'd like to eat, drink." He motioned to the spread at one end of the room.

Her other boys looked amused.

Bill practically dragged her out of the room, "I saw another sitting area down the hall."

"Thank god…I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait." Mae grinned as he pulled her into another room and she cast a quick locking spell on the door.

As soon as they were in the room he had her pressed up against a wall his fangs nipping at her mark, he licked it with his tongue and lightly sucked at it. "God, I missed you…" He groaned tugging her blouse off and letting it drop to the floor. He unhooked her bra and let it fall. Ducking down he flicked his tongue over her nipples, palming her breasts and massaging. Mae tugged at the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. She ran her nails lightly up and down his back sending chills through him. Dropping down he undid her belt and managed to get her way too tight jeans off, sliding her panties off with them. He looked up and arched an eyebrow at her, "You and I need to have a talk about the benefits of less tight clothing."

She laughed and then moaned as he ran a lick up her slit before standing and maneuvering her over to a low table where he encouraged her to put a foot up. Dropping back to his knees he ran his tongue back and forth across her dipping in to flick at her clit holding onto her hips. Working on her he stroked her forcefully pausing only to fuck her with his tongue. She honestly didn't know what to do with her hands, she wanted to stroke his hair but it was definitely not in a style friendly to grasping. Fuck, she decided to just work on her own breasts lightly tweaking her nipples and massaging them as he flicked at her.

He lightly sucked on her clit before swirling his tongue around it and tapping his tongue against her. She moaned when he started thrusting a finger into her as he worked with his mouth. She needed him badly. Moaning she came when he latched back onto her clit and started flicking against it at an increased speed.

Wiggling out of his pants and boxers he pulled her to the couch where he sat tugging her down on him so she could slide onto him. They both moaned at the contact and she started moving up and down against him while she pressed into his shoulders with her hands. He gripped her hips with his hands and helped guide her movements. It wasn't long before he was thrusting his hips up to meet her downward motion. They worked on grinding themselves together until they came together. He cried out when he spilled into her and she dug her nails into her shoulders.

"Well that is a good way to greet one another after a long time apart…" He winked at her running kisses down the column of her throat.

Mae smiled and nodded, "Definitely… and you missed quite the show earlier."

"Do tell…"

"I finally got around to tying up Theo and Blaise, they really haven't learned when to shut up yet."

Bill laughed and grinned, "Any residual reminders?"

Mae winked at him, "I am pretty sure Blaise is going to have a bruise on his ass for a week, and Theo got used as a scratching post… so yea, definitely residual reminders."

Bill laughed, "I will have to check it out tonight and see what you did to them. I am sure they completely deserved it though."

Nodding Mae smirked, "They were very bad."

He grinned at her and moaned when he helped her off. They got dressed again stealing kisses. She looked up at him, "You know, I really like your hair like that…even if it isn't good for more amorous pursuits."

Smiling he nodded at her, "I rather like it too, though no fear. Tomorrow it will be down again and you can run your hands through it all you want."

Mae shivered as she studied him, he was too hot for words really. God, she was so looking forward to seeing him sing.

He stroked her hair, "And I am looking forward to singing to you my beautiful mate."

She smiled and nodded. "As much as I'd like to stay in here, it's probably time to head back," she sighed and ran a hand down his chest.

Winking at her he smirked, "You can have me again after the show…then when we get back home….then in the morning… I'll be off soon, we don't have to move far from the bed for weeks if we want…"

Mae met his eyes and shuddered a bit. That intense possessive look was back and the way he was gripping her hip made her wet.

They made their way back to the green room and Ginny arched her eyebrow at them taking in Mae's slightly more ruffled appearance.

Theo grinned at them, "Have a good shag?"

Mae groaned and Bill smirked as the others chuckled.

The group chatted for awhile before other fans started to arrive and greet the band. They had photos taken with them and the band answered the questions that were flying around.

Mae was standing wrapped in Asher's arms and pondering the oddness of her life. It really was all rather strange. The other girls that had arrived were freaking out a bit and she felt quite proud of her friends for not freaking the fuck out when they had met all of them together.

Bill approached them and dipped down to talk near Mae's ear whispering, "We're heading for the soundcheck love…come with me and I'll make sure you and your friends get the prime spot."

Mae nodded and her group followed him out leaving the others to chat with the band,

One girl was watching the exchange with interest, "I wonder where they're all going?"

"I don't know but I'm dying with jealously. It looks like Bill knows them. Did you see their passes, they look different then ours…"

Bill led them out to the floor and got them to line up along the front of the stage Mae positioned in the centre. "The others should be joining us in a few minutes, I am going to head backstage and we'll be out soon." He gave Mae a kiss before heading back around to a staircase with a few guards.

Mae was so excited when they came out on stage and started to warm up. The other fans were hopping up and down and grinning like mad. When Bill actually started to sing her heart fluttered. Studying him as he sang she felt chills going up and down her spine. Meeting her eyes he held them as he sang and she blushed her eyes sparkling. Working his way back and forth across the stage girls shrieked when he got close to them and reached for him. He ignored the grasping hands and walked back towards her sending her a smile. Beaming back at him she reached out and he took her hand brushing his thumb over the back before backing away. The soundcheck was short, three songs. Once they left the stage a couple of girls came bouncing over and one tapped Mae on the shoulder.

"Oh my god, do you know Bill?" They'd seen him take her hand.

Mae nodded, "He's a good friend of mine." Well, that was sort of the truth. She grinned internally and Asher smirked in her mind.

The girl hopped up and down, "That's amazing, you're so lucky! Do you hang out with them a lot?"

Ginny grinned, "They're actually staying with her and her fiance at their flat."

Draco slipped his arm around Mae's waist and nodded.

The girl's jaw dropped. "I can't even picture it, oh my god!"

The girl's friend nodded, "We noticed your different passes… what do they do?"

Draco smiled, "They're all access passes, so we can come and go freely where ever we like."

"Wow…that is fantastic… how long are they staying with you?"

Managing to avoid smirking Draco smiled again, "George, Gustav and Tom are heading back to Germany tomorrow, Bill will be staying with us longer."

The girl fanned herself and looked back at Mae, "So unbelievably lucky! I'm so jealous!" She hopped a bit more, "I can't wait for the show, but first I want to check out that early merchandise shopping."

The girls scurried away and Mae gave an amused smile to Draco and he winked at her.

Mae and her crew made their way backstage to spend more time with the group before the show.

The seats their group had for the concert were dead centre of the row, Mae right in the middle again. When the lights dimmed and the screaming started she felt her heart start to race and Ginny was hopping up and down beside her. Draco squeezed her waist a bit. He had to admit, he was bloody curious as to what all the fuss was about. He totally got it when they started to perform with the drama of the lighting and the roar of the music. They were very talented.

The screaming was quite hard on the ears and he was glad Theo had insisted on the earplugs. Bill worked the stage with confidence and interacted with the audience keeping them excited. When they hit a slow song about love he dropped to his knees in front of Mae taking her hand and singing to her. Mae kept her eyes locked on his and her heart was pounding a mile a minute…fuck, Theo may have been on to something, she was pretty sure it was possible to faint even if the person was your lover. Rising back up he winked at her and went back to working the stage.

Asher was amused and spoke to Draco, 'Keep your arm around her, she's about to pass out… her heart rate is ridiculous…'

Draco laughed and made sure Mae was tucked against his side. She was shaking hard and he grinned. Bill repeated the process a few more times, taking her hand and singing to her. Each time her heart started to slam in her chest and she felt a bit woozy, like she couldn't get quite enough air.

Asher laughed in Draco's mind, 'I'll be shocked if she doesn't pass out…'

'She's shaking like a leaf…' Draco hadn't been this amused in a long time.

Ginny's eyes got huge when Bill dropped to his knees and sang to Mae. She literally could not wrap her head around the idea that he was her consort of all things. That she had him in her bed blew her mind. She grinned like mad though when Bill stopped by her and took her hand for a bit during one of the songs. He repeated the action with Lavender and Parvati leaving them completely freaking out. Hermione took it better a warm smile on her face. Perhaps Mae's little habit of collecting men had its benefits.

Mae was completely frazzled by the end of the concert. She honestly felt like her heart would never slow down. It was still pounding like crazy and she was taking deep breaths trying to keep herself from keeling over. She would die of embarrassment if that actually happened, she'd never hear the end of it.

Draco was rubbing her back in a soothing circle, "You really need to breathe love…breathe…"

The others were around her. Lavender had passed out once and Parvati had come pretty damn close.

Theo was watching them amused. Walking up he put his hands on Mae's shoulders and she looked up at him. "Gorgeous, Drake's right, just breathe…" She looked quite flushed and her eyes were a touch on the glassy side. "If you relax we can go backstage again and you can see him…" Theo stroked the side of her face with his hand. As much as he teased her he certainly didn't want her hitting the ground. Theo pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around her as he took over from Draco making soothing patterns on her back with his hands. It took awhile but her breathing started to even out and her heart rate slowed until it was nearly back to normal.

Mae pulled back and looked up at him, "OK, I think I can do that breathing thing again…"

Theo grinned at her and her other boys chuckled.

They made their way backstage and headed back to the green room where they had planned to meet before they headed out clubbing. As soon as Mae saw Bill he opened his arms to her and she practically jumped at him letting him give her a little twirl. Dipping down he kissed her hard their tongues stroking one another.

Lavender and Parvati couldn't believe it, especially after seeing him perform. It was entirely fucking surreal. They watched as Bill's hand slid down her back and cupped her ass his other hand tangling in her hair. They raised their eyebrows when he picked her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. He turned and pressed her against a wall kissing her passionately.

Ginny was smirking, "Let's hope they remember we're here or we're going to get another show…like her and Theo…"

Harry, Ron, Ryan, Hermione, and Lavender burst out laughing and Parvati looked puzzled.

Lavender looked at Parvati, "Um, when we went on the yacht for the party Mae and Theo had sex in front of us… in the pool, we couldn't see much, but they did it…"

Parvati's jaw dropped and she looked at Theo was smirking.

Bill finally let Mae slide back onto her feet and pulled back to look down at her, she was glowing and her eyes were warm and happy.

"Thank you for that really…" She was ecstatic when he had sang to her. It blew her away. One fantasy checked off her list.

Studying her eyes he smiled at her, "Anytime love… I'll sing to you every day if you want me to…"

Lavender heard that comment and swooned. Parvati's jaw dropped again and Ginny was shaking her head back to despising the universe for its unfair distribution of affection. Hermione was smiling, that was really, really sweet.

They finally walked back over holding hands and the others congratulated the band on the great show. Theo gave Bill an affectionate squeeze, "You know, she literally almost passed out on us… took forever for us to get her to breathe normally again…"

Bill raised an eyebrow at Mae and she glared at Theo, "Seriously, you have not learned your lesson yet." She shook her fist at him then went and poked him in the chest.

Theo dipped down and gave her a peck on the lips before backing up a bit, "Maybe I want you to slap me around again…" His voice was suggestive.

Mae groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. "I can't deal with this right now…next time I am handcuffing you to the bed and leaving you there…"

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "Only fair if you do it to both of us…" He looked at Bill, "Her heart was pounding so fast really… a miracle she didn't hit the ground."

Mae hissed and went over and smacked Blaise on the arm.

Blaise dipped down and met her eyes, "Wrong spot gorgeous…" He took her hand and slid it over his ass.

"Oh for the love of god!" Mae huffed and went back to Bill and he laughed giving her a squeeze. The others look quite amused.

Ginny had her eyebrow arched

Mae clapped her hands together, "OK, if everyone is finished sharing details of my sex life how about we go and drink…a lot… and get that dancing in."

Looking amused Ginny smirked at her, "Oh, I wasn't done hearing details, but we can certainly go dancing."

Mae groaned and put her head against Bill's chest and he chuckled stroking her hair.

The group headed out to the limo Mae had arranged and it didn't take long before they were at her club. The door person let them in instantly and they got their regular spot in the VIP section.


End file.
